El Ángel Guardian de las Llamas Blancas
by Ace Darkbringer
Summary: Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, pero odio a los humanos. Nunca entendi porque los amabas tanto. Despues de todo lo que hiciste por ellos, solo siguen desobedeciendote. En el fondo, nunca estuve deacuerdo con tu decision de enviarles a Jesus, pero, aun asi dije que si porque confio en ti, amado padre. Y por la misma razon, como esa vez, no estoy deacuerdo; pero mi respuesta es... si.
1. Chapter 1

El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Ninguna de las series, películas, videojuegos o juegos online que se mencionen o aparezcan en esta historia me pertenece, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos autores o creadores.

Advertencia: este fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon en el futuro, así que si eres menor de edad deberías ser un buen chico y no leer esto y si decides leerlo será tu responsabilidad, yo ya lo puse en categoría M.

Por lo que me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- personaje pensando-

-No dejes que el objetivo escape- personaje hablando por algún comunicador.

-Que la fuerza te acompañe- ser superior hablando.

-{Aquí hay algo que no va bien}- ser superior pensando.

-*Vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos*- Heaven's Gate.

-[Hiken]- habilidades y transformaciones.

Prologo.

Tsk, maldición.

Ese último ataque realmente me dolió.

Dirigí mi mano derecha a mi región abdominal, soltando un leve quejido al palparla. Ahora la eleve hasta tenerla frente a mi rostro y la observe con los ojos entrecerrados y los dientes apretados por la sensación de ardor intenso proveniente del área lacerada.

La palma está teñida de un vivo color rojo por la sangre que emana de la herida.

Moví mi único ojo a esta y note que está saliendo mucha, genial, es lo único que me faltaba, una hemorragia intensa externa, como si no me bastara con las que ya estoy sufriendo en mi interior por la ruptura de mis órganos.

Bueno, no tengo tiempo para andar quejándome.

Nuevamente sujete la herida y aplique algo de magia curativa para sanarla. Supongo que es lo que me pasa por distraerme en un combate.

Por lo menos me lanzo lo bastante lejos para poder descansar un poco de la paliza que me está dando.

Examine mis alrededores con la vista. El cielo está cubierto en su totalidad por nubes grises, es de esperarse por todo el humo que ha sido liberado ya. Puedo ver montañas en el horizonte, algunas están cortadas a la mitad o simplemente destruidas, el suelo está lleno de ceniza, ceniza que un viento con un cierto olor a pólvora mueve lo suficiente para dejar algunas partes lo bastante descubiertas para ver que la tierra debajo está totalmente carente de hierba. Hay cadáveres de distintas razas dispersos en distintas partes del área. En algunos lugares del horizonte puedo ver Icebergs de gran tamaño, obviamente son obra de ese ataque que hizo Varm hace poco.

También puedo ver que los ángeles de Eugene están luchando al lado de los ángeles de [El Cielo, los demonios, los ángeles caídos, los Azgardianos, los Youkais y las demás facciones contra los dragones malignos y las copias de la armadura del Sekyryuutei.

Y pensar que ellos están haciendo un mejor trabajo que yo ahora, me siento un poco decepcionado de mi propia capacidad ahora mismo.

ROOOOAAAARRRRRRR

Una de aquellas grandes bestias aladas y escamosas se dirige a mí con sus fauces abiertas en su totalidad, parece que piensa usarme de aperitivo.

Con algo de dificultad por el dolor en todo mi cuerpo, me levanto del suelo y doy un salto en el aire esquivando al dragon para luego caer sobre su espalda, sin dejar de tratar la herida en ningún momento.

Pam

Alcé lo más que puedo mi pie y lo bajé con fuerza, asentándole un pisotón en la región central de su columna vertebral, resquebrajando sus escamas como si fuesen de vidrio y atravesando su piel con mi pie, hundiéndolo en el interior de su cuerpo, generando que sangre saliera de la herida y que se hundiera a algo de profundidad en el suelo, provocando que algunas grietas aparecieran alrededor suyo.

GRRAAAAAA

Pude oír un alarido proveniente de la criatura, expresando su dolor.

No me gusta la idea de estar lastimando a un ser, aunque este sea malvado. Por eso saque mi pie lo más rápidamente posible para que el dragon no sufriera tanto, posteriormente di un salto con una mortal hacia atrás para caer parado frente a él.

-Heaven's Gate- extendí mi mano derecha a un lado y la empuñe de tal forma que parecía sujetar algo, en esta un brillo blanco se mostro para luego tomar la forma de mi compañera original.

Zas

Realicé un corte diagonal descendente en la cabeza de la criatura. La parte de arriba del cráneo se deslizo por la parte de abajo un segundo después que la sangre broto abruptamente del interior de ambas y del cuello, manchando lo que quedaba de mi ropa. El movimiento de su cuerpo se detuvo en su totalidad; había muerto.

Al menos murió rápidamente y sin dolor.

ROOOOAAARRRRR

-Uff- suspire con pesadez y mire detrás de mí, otro dragon estaba volando en mi direccion.

Zas

Me asombré un poco cuando el cuerpo de la criatura fue cortado a la mitad verticalmente, no logrando llegar este hasta mi pero su sangre sí.

Si salgo vivo de esto, voy a tardar un poco en eliminar el olor a sangre.

-Yare, yare, te veo un poco distraído Ace- una voz casual suena a mis espaldas- eso puede hacer que te maten ¿Sabias?

-No me lo recuerdes Matt, haces que esta herida duela más- le dije sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Herida?- él se acerca a mí y se posiciona en frente mío, entonces ve la herida de mi abdomen- Wow, eso no se ve nada bien.

-Lo sé- dije soltando otro suspiro- aunque tú no pareces estar mejor que yo- le dije preocupado por una gran herida en su pecho.

-Jeje, bueno, eh estado mejor- se ríe al responderme- ¿Y qué tan fuerte es esa cosa?- me pregunta con su típica sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa antes de responder.

-Demasiado- el se ríe ante mi respuesta.

-Pues mucha suerte, y mantén la cabeza en la situación, la próxima vez no estaré para salvarte- me advierte con tono divertido antes de extender sus alas y elevarse al cielo.

-Je, como siempre, su personalidad alegra a quien sea en cualquier momento- comente sonriendo sutilmente sin dejar de mirarlo por algunos segundos más antes de mirar mi herida- debo terminar rápido.

Añadí un poco más de energía al hechizo de sanación logrando acelerar el proceso. En unos segundos la herida había desaparecido, pero dejo una gran cicatriz.

Otra más para el montón.

BOOOOMMMM

Miré a dónde provino ese sonido y pude ver como una explosión de luz gigantesca se desataba en la lejanía.

-Como esperaba, mi hermano no se está conteniendo en lo más mínimo- comente sin despegar la vista de la explosión.

-*Si, no como alguien que conozco*- en mi cabeza escuche la voz de Heaven's Gate en un tono de reproche.

-¿Acaso insinúas que me estoy conteniendo?- le pregunte con leve molestia- tu sabes que lo estoy atacando con todo.

-*Con todo no es solo el [Modo Sacro, aun no has usado el [Modo Dios] o esa transformación*- dice provocando que baje la mirada.

-Es que- dirigí una de mis manos al collar en mi cuello y al anillo en mi dedo mientras decía eso con un tono bajo.

-*Uff*- ella suspira antes de decirme con tono consolador-*Ace, se perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero sabes que en este momento no debes flaquear. Todos los que están participando en esta batalla han depositado su confianza en ti.*

-Ya lo sé- hablé en voz baja- pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo. No quiero dejar todo atrás.

-*Pero sabes que es tu deber*- apreté los dientes ante sus palabras- *Eres el único aquí que puede hacerlo, nadie más. Sabes que si no lo derrotas todos los que te importan morirán, ¿Podrás cargar con ese dolor? Estoy segura de que será peor que el dolor de dejarlos*

\- esta vez no fui capaz de decir nada.

-*Ace, desde ese día, has hecho de todo para nunca volver a perder a nadie, desde volverte más fuerte hasta meterte en la vida de otros y ayudarlos a resolver problemas que podrían alejarlos para siempre. No importa que siempre hayas dicho que lo hacías porque querías proteger las vidas de los demás o porque no te gustaba que la gente pasara dificultades; yo sé muy bien que en ningún momento lo hiciste con esos fines altruistas, lo hiciste por tu deseo personal de no quedarte solo.- fruncí el seño y apreté los puños- *Ahora quedarte solo es lo único que te espera si no haces eso, no importa la decisión que tomes, sabes que cualquiera traerá gran tristeza, pero si lo haces por lo menos ellos vivirán; sufrirán bastante y no sonreirán con sinceridad en bastante tiempo, pero serán capaces de seguir adelante y algún día volver a ser muy felices entre todos, podrán crecer y seguir compartiendo con sus seres queridos, si no derrotas a Trihexa ahora y les niegas eso, ¿Realmente serás capaz de decir que te importan siquiera?- abrí mis ojos ante esas palabras.

-N-no- murmure.

-*¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué no te importan?*- ella me pregunta, obviamente escucho lo que dije y solo está tratando de alentarme.

-¡NO!- grite- ¡No sería capaz!

-*¡Entonces demuéstralo! ¡Por tu padre, por tus hermanos, por tus amigos, por tus esposas y por tu hija! ¡Destruye a ese Monstruo!*- cuando me dijo eso pude sentir una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido.

Extendí mis alas y me eleve en el cielo con un movimiento de estas, empezando a volar en direccion a mi objetivo.

Volé por unos 10 segundos antes de que entrara en mi visión.

Allí estaba Trihexa rugiendo furioso y arrojando ataques que causaban enormes explosiones, destruyendo aun más si cabía el campo de batalla.

Es tiempo de terminar con esto.

Por el bien de todos los que viven, yo

¡No fallare!

Me precipite hacia la bestia con Heaven's Gate en mano y arroje un corte con todas mis fuerzas hacia una de sus cabezas.

La criatura por lo visto noto mis acciones ya que se defiende con un cuerno de la cabeza que pensaba cortar.

Katchin

La diferencia de fuerzas entre nosotros quedo más que clara cuando fui superado rápidamente y arrojado lejos.

Logre detenerme en el aire usando mis alas, sin embargo, no pude moverme lo bastante rápido luego de detenerme para evadir una bola de energía arrojada por Trihexa, debió dispararla luego de lanzarme. Crucé mis brazos delante de mí en un intento por defenderme.

BOOOMMMM

Como esperaba, logre disminuir un poco el daño; pero aun así, mi cuerpo se lleno de heridas y mis alas fueron destruidas, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor y empezara a caer al suelo.

Debo hacer algo o moriré.

Me enderece en el aire y extendí mis alas de dragon para empezar a planear hasta el suelo.

Cuando tuve ambos pies en la tierra caí de rodillas, apretando los dientes en un intento de soportar el intenso dolor que ahora sentía en mi espalda por la pérdida de mis alas.

-Tsk, oye Heaven's Gate- llame a mi compañera.

-*¿Qué pasa?*- ella me pregunta.

-Necesito confirmar otra vez voy a morir ¿no?- le pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-*Es lo más seguro*- ella me responde con un tono triste.

-Ya veo- dije mirando el suelo.

-*Pero bueno, eres un guerrero. Los guerreros mueren en algún momento de su vida. Lo importante es la forma en la que mueren*- ella intenta consolarme.

-Jejeje- me reí, todavía estoy triste pero sus palabras me ayudan- Supongo que tienes razón- hable resignado para después comenzar a levantarme aun con dolor.

Entonces eleve a Heaven's Gate frente a mí para verla directamente.

-Heaven's Gate- volví a llamarla.

-*¿Si?*- ella responde a mi llamado.

-¿Me acompañaras hasta que muera?

-*¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?, ¡Claro que sí!, somos compañeros después de todo*- comienzo a reírme a carcajadas.

-Disculpa, es que necesitaba escucharlo- entonces mire al frente y hable- ¿Estas lista para esto?

-*Desde siempre*- sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¡Vamos allá!- Ignoré el dolor de mi espalda y otra vez saque mis alas de dragon para elevarme nuevamente y volar contra mi enemigo.

Lo divise nuevamente luego de unos segundos y me prepare para atacar otra vez. El clava su mirada en mí y vuelve a cargar una esfera de energía para después disparármela.

Reuní mis llamas blancas en mi compañera y corté la esfera por la mitad desvaneciéndola y continuando mi avance a Trihexa que me mira con sus ojos llenos de maldad para venir también hacia mí.

-¡Vamos!- le grite antes de lanzar otro ataque.

.

.

.

-*Oye Ace ¿No te parece que ellos están confundidos por lo que pasa?

-¿Eh?, oh, ¡Es cierto! Por favor perdónenme, había olvidado que ustedes no tenían idea de porque está pasando esto- hice una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-*Hay que ver lo distraído que puedes ser a veces*- yo me fruncí el seño.

-Oye, que estoy en medio de una batalla con el ser más poderoso que existe con la vida de todos los seres en juego, solo trato de concentrarme.

-*Cierto, pero aun así sigue sin ser algo bueno dejar a alguien confundido, deberías contarles por lo menos como llegaste a esta situación- ella me contesta- Vas a morir de todas formas, aunque sea debes contar tu historia para que no se pierda.

-Sabes qué motivos como esos nunca me han importado. Me da perfectamente lo mismo si soy recordado u olvidado- le respondí con un suspiro.

-*Entonces no lo hagas por ese motivo, sino por cortesía, ya te dije que no es bueno confundir a alguien, hazlo para aclararles la mente*- bueno, es un buen punto- *Por supuesto que lo es, vamos, preséntate primero antes de comenzar*

-Qué más da, está bien- dije resignado- bueno, como ya lo habrán notado mi nombre es Ace, Ace Ligthbringer, ese no es mi verdadero apellido, pero en el pasado me vi en la necesidad de adquirir uno y tome ese. Soy un hombre obviamente, un hombre viejo, tan viejo que les sorprendería; aun así tengo aspecto y cualidades de joven por cierto motivo que ya sabrán luego. Soy de raza angelical pura, bueno, ya no soy precisamente puro realmente; he hecho un montón de cosas incorrectas así que solo soy puro de raza, ya que mi corazón dejo de ser puro hace mucho. En cuanto a mi familia, solo tengo un padre; tenía una madre adoptiva pero murió hace bastante tiempo ya, y soy el segundo de muchísimos hermanos. Soy casado, en realidad tengo muchas esposas, y no, no soy mujeriego. También tengo una hija, es muy linda y joven, solo tiene 12 años y es una buena niña.

-*Oye Ace, ¿Sabes que ya no es una niña cierto?*

-Ella siempre será mi preciosa niña adorada sin importar cuánto pase- replique frunciendo el seño.

-*Lo que tu digas Gildarts*.

-Ejem- carraspeé- supongo que ahora es cuando debo comenzar a narrar mi historia, para ser honesto hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo bien- dije rascándome la nuca.

-*No te preocupes yo te ayudare*.

-Muchas gracias- sonreí- bueno, por donde debería empezar a contar.

-*¿Tal vez desde el momento en que naciste?*- ella me pregunta con tono sarcástico.

-Es que no se si deba hacerlo directamente desde allí o desde un poco antes, tu sabes cómo soy, cuando voy a hacer algo me gusta hacerlo bien y ya que voy a contar mi historia quiero poder contarla con tantos detalles como pueda-le explique.

-*No lo hagas de esa manera, si vas a dar detalles hazlo pero no des tantos como para que tu historia parezca pesada, recuerda que tratas de informar no de aburrir*- ella me aconseja.

-Demasiado de algo es malo ¿Es lo que dices?- le pregunte.

-*Así es*

-De acuerdo, tratare de hacer eso, solo espero que mi historia no les parezca aburrida.

-*Je, con todo lo que has vivido lo dudo*- gracias por darme ánimos.

-Entonces, aquí voy- tome un poco de aire.

Por favor pónganse cómodos, mi historia no es muy corta que digamos.

Muy bien, escuchen con atención porque no voy a repetir.

Esta es mi historia.

La historia de Ace Ligthbringer.

El ángel que nació siendo casi nada, y morirá siendo algo.

-*¿No estás siendo muy modesto?, sabes que morirás siendo mucho más que algo*

-Me gusta vivir con humildad, muchas gracias.

De acuerdo.

Empecemos

Fin del Capitulo.

Primero que todo, Hola, aquí esta Ace Darkbringer trayéndoles una nueva historia.

Muy bien, supongo que se preguntaran, ¿Qué es esto? y yo les responderé, he cometido demasiados errores en la historia original, ¿Bien?, pensé en darles un aviso en el que les hablaría de esto y les diría que borraría la historia para reescribirla, pero me debatía internamente entre si debía borrarla y rescribirla o no hacerlo, es que no tenía ganas de volver a escribir todos los capítulos que escribí (Ya saben, la flojera), pero al final opte por borrarla luego de un consejo que me dieron, luego me dieron otro consejo y decidí hacer los siguiente.

Voy a hacer una votación.

Si quieren que borre The History of Heavenly Hero y continúe publicando esta historia, que es la misma historia salvo por algunos cambios, correcciones de errores y un titulo diferente, o no lo haga y siga escribiendo The History of Heavenly Hero.

De paso les digo que si eligen que borre The History of Heavenly Hero tratare de escribir y actualizar los capítulos más rápido para volver al arco actual más rápido.

La decisión está en sus manos.

Para los que tengan dudas acerca de lo que trató este capitulo permítanme responderles.

Este obviamente es el prologo y a diferencia del de The History of Heavenly Hero en este nos estamos remontando a una de las partes finales de la historia y no comenzamos de una vez.

Me inspire en este prologo con el de Dragon del Génesis, me parece que es una excelente forma de iniciar una historia.

Aquí como podrán ver, se puede ver que Heaven's Gate puede hablar, obviamente es debido a que como en otras historias, las espadas sagradas tienen un alma, esto también lo pensaba colocar en la otra historia solo que no se ha llegado a esa parte.

¿Quiénes son Varm y Matt? lo descubrirán pronto ya sea en esta historia o en la otra.

¿Por qué Ace tiene alas de dragon? otra vez, lo descubrirán en esta historia o en la otra.

Nota: voy a poner la votación cuando suba el capitulo 3, así podrán estar más seguros de qué decisión tomar (o menos seguros, se los dejo a ustedes).

Sin nada más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

No diré que me dejen Reviews hasta luego de publicar el capitulo 3, porque alguna de las historias será borrada y no tendrá caso dejar reviews.

Recuerden, la votación empezara a partir del capitulo 3.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. El inicio de todo

El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas,

Ninguna de las series, películas, videojuegos o juegos online que se mencionen o aparezcan en esta historia me pertenece, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos autores o creadores.

Advertencia: este fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon en el futuro, así que si eres menor de edad deberías ser un buen chico y no leer esto y si decides leerlo será tu responsabilidad, yo ya lo puse en categoría M.

Por lo que me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

 _-¿Que paso anoche?-_ personaje pensando.

 ** _-No dejes que el objetivo escape-_** personaje hablando por algún comunicador.

 **-Que la fuerza te acompañe-** ser superior hablando.

 **-{Aquí hay algo que no va bien}** \- ser superior pensando.

-*Vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos*- Heaven's Gate.

-[Hiken]- habilidades y transformaciones.

Capitulo 1: El inicio de todo.

Existe un lugar.

Nadie lo conoce.

Nadie lo ha visto.

Esta oculto a todos los seres.

Aunque lo rebuscaran por miles y miles de años; no lo hallarían nunca.

Aunque los que lo buscaran fuesen seres supremos y casi invencibles.

Aunque estuviesen dotados de poderes capaces de destruir un universo en segundos, o tuvieran conocimientos de todas las cosas...

Aun así

No sabrían nada de este lugar.

Puede parecer imposible, pero así es.

Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que todos los seres, sin importar el nivel que tengan, están sujetos a algo que se a denominado "Espacio".

Y no, no es el espacio exterior que ustedes conocen.

El "Espacio" del que yo les hablo va mucho más allá.

Entonces ¿Qué es el "Espacio"?

Creo que la respuesta más simple sería: un contenedor.

¿Contenedor de qué? Se preguntaran.

La vida.

El mundo.

Los planetas.

La galaxia.

El Universo.

Incluso las dimensiones.

El "Espacio" es el contenedor de todo esto.

Es algo absoluto, pero a la vez limitado.

¿Cómo algo así puede ser limitado?

Yo todavía me sigo sorprendiendo cuando lo pienso. La realidad es que parece infinito, pero después de recorrer una distancia específica ya no avanzas más, esto es debido a que chocas con una especie de "Pared"

Quizás me tilden de loco por decir eso, pero no cambia el hecho de que sea verdad.

Esa pared en el "Espacio" es real, y esta allí para marcar el límite absoluto.

O más bien Casi absoluto.

¿Recuerdan que dije que ese lugar del que hable no podría encontrarse por más que se intentara? La razón es porque dicho lugar esta fuera del "Espacio".

¿Cómo puede ser posible que esté fuera de lo que contiene todo?

Es porque esa pared invisible en el "Espacio" puede romperse.

Obviamente con mucho, MUCHO esfuerzo; pero puede romperse.

Es parecido a una fisura dimensional, pero a un nivel tremendamente superior.

La pared fue rota y ese lugar fue construido tras la grieta.

Y lo que hay después de esa grieta, para ser honesto sigue pareciéndome asombroso.

Lo que hay es un lugar completamente blanco, sin ningún suelo obviamente, y con miles de millones de otros "Espacios" vistos desde el exterior flotando por todas partes. Por cierto, los "Espacios" parecen esferas con un interior de aspecto cósmico, pero no es fácil de ver ya que están cubiertos por un revestimiento blanco.

"Eso supondría un nuevo nivel de universos paralelos" fueron las palabras de un amigo que también vio eso.

Y no dudo de esa idea, aunque en lugar de universos paralelos más bien son "Espacios paralelos".

Como sea, me estoy desviando del tema principal.

El lugar del que hablé está ubicado en una cierta parte de ese... Vacio, si, lo llamare así, aunque no se adapta tanto ya que sí hay algo allí (los otros "Espacios"), pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

Como dije antes, todos los seres están sujetos al "Espacio" y debido a eso ninguno puede salir del suyo ya que de hacerlo moriría por no pertenecer al Vacio.

Creo que la mejor forma de explicar esto es comparándolo con un ser bidimensional en un lugar tridimensional: todos los seres del "Espacio" son bidimensionales en este caso, sean incluso dioses, y el lugar tridimensional es el Vacio. Como ningún ser bidimensional puede estar en un lugar tridimensional; ningún ser del "Espacio" puede permanecer en el Vacio, así mismo, cualquier poder omnisciente, omnipresente o algo por el estilo está totalmente limitado al "Espacio" del ser divino o mortal al que dichas habilidades pertenezcan. En otras palabras, un ser, por ejemplo omnisciente, como dicha cualidad lo indica; lo sabe todo, solo sabrá todo del "Espacio" en el que habita, no sabrá nada de los otros "Espacios" o del Vacio.

Es un poco complicado encontrar una explicación fácil, pero espero que por lo menos se hagan una idea con esta que les he dado.

Ahora bien

¿Cómo es que este lugar está en donde nada puede haber?

Bueno, eso es bastante interesante en verdad.

Como ya mencioné, los "Espacios" parecen esferas con él cielo estrellado en su interior y poseen una cubierta blanca de lo más especial.

¿Por qué es especial?

La razón es simple.

Porque puede soportar la tridimensionalidad del Vacio.

Los "Espacios", por más increíbles y extensos que sean, son lugares bidimensionales, y por tanto, no son capaces de existir en el Vacio por si solos. Aun no sé cómo se formó, pero esa cubierta blanca que tienen los protege de lo tridimensional del Vacio.

¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el lugar que está en el Vacio?

Pues verán, durante demasiado tiempo, el Vacio y los "Espacios" en él fueron estudiados por un ser, entonces, al entender de qué estaban conformadas las coberturas de los Espacios", con una cantidad de energía que se podría considerar imposible y una copia del material de dichas coberturas (que aun no se como logró conseguir), este ser creó una dimensión especial.

En dicha dimensión fue creado ese lugar.

Ahora la primera de tres preguntas, ¿Cómo sabía ese ser del Vacío?

Ni idea, él nunca lo reveló a nadie, ni siquiera a quienes eran más cercanos a él. Nunca le puse mucha atención a eso de todas formas.

La segunda pregunta de las tres, ¿Cómo sabes tú del Vacio y de ese lugar?

Porque yo nací, o más bien fui creado en ese lugar. Sobre el Vacio, lo descubrí mucho tiempo después.

Y la tercera pregunta ¿Quién fue el ser que creó una dimensión en ese lugar?

El mismo ser que también me creo a mí.

Es alguien muy conocido, aunque no tiene un nombre fijo.

Tiene muchos nombres, la verdad.

Elohim.

Jehová.

Yahvé.

Adonai.

El.

El Elohe Israel.

El Eyon.

El Olam.

El-Roi.

El-Shaddai.

Jehová Jireh.

Y un largo etc.

Supongo que ya saben quién es mi creador, o como él prefiere que le diga; y también como me gusta decirle, mi padre.

¡Oh!, Ahora que lo pienso, me equivoqué disculpen. En realidad antes de que yo naciera existían solo dos seres que conocían la existencia de este lugar.

Esos son mi padre y mi hermano mayor, también muy conocido.

Y a todo esto ¿De qué lugar estoy hablando?

Del lugar al que muchas personas desean ir después de su muerte.

Así es, El Cielo.

O más bien, Los Cielos ya que un tiempo después de que padre me creó, aprendí que El Cielo está dividido en siete secciones denominadas: primer cielo, segundo cielo, tercer cielo, cuarto cielo, quinto cielo, sexto cielo y séptimo cielo.

Yo suelo llamarlos así, pero en realidad cada sección tiene su propio nombre.

El primer cielo se llama Shamayim.

El segundo cielo se llama Rakia.

El tercer cielo se llama Shehakim.

El cuarto cielo Zebhul.

El quinto cielo Machón.

El sexto cielo Makón.

Y el séptimo cielo que lleva el nombre de Araborh.

Más tarde explicare que hay en cada uno, por ahora creo que lo mejor es que comience con lo que quieren saber.

*Ya era hora, me estaba durmiendo con la explicación*

Me disculpo por eso Heaven's Gate, es que me pareció necesario explicar algunas cosas. Y a parte de eso, si eres una espada ¿Cómo te vas a dormir?

*Lo único que haces es arruinar las sorpresas futuras y sobre lo de dormir, recuerda que sigo teniendo conciencia y me puedo agotar*

Ah, es cierto, discúlpame.

*Como sea, ya estoy acostumbrada a que se te olviden las cosas. Continua con lo que decías*

De acuerdo.

Veamos, por lo que me contó padre sobre el día en que me creó cuando le pregunté…

...

La brillante luz procedente del sol en el centro del cielo azul iluminaba cada rincón de un extenso terreno. Las nubes que había en el cielo se movían a su propio ritmo generando grandes sombras bulbosas en el área.

Cerros repletos de pasto y arboles verdes adornaban el horizonte, pareciendo más como montañas verdes. Algunos cerros eran cubiertos en la mitad por nubes cercanas al suelo, solo viéndose la silueta de dicha parte si la nube era de densidad baja.

El terreno mostraba tierra Marrón y fértil en su mayoría y en algunas partes había césped de un verde claro, brindando una imagen de gran belleza. Había algunos árboles esparcidos aleatoriamente por la zona, no se podía ver ninguna fruta en estos, pero había flores blancas en algunos y en otros había flores de diversos colores bastante vivos. Algunas mariposas y abejas volaban y se posaban en estas para polinizarlas. También había uno que otro colibrí moviendo sus alas por los alrededores y alimentándose de néctar y de alguno que otro insecto desafortunado.

En varios lugares se elevaban inmensos arcos hechos de roca y de algunos de estos emergían largas caídas de agua desde su interior. Estas al llegar a la tierra formaban lagos que se dividían en numerosos canales, los cuales recorrían el lugar abasteciéndolo de agua, algo totalmente beneficioso para la hierba y arboles.

Sin embargo, no eran los verdes cerros ni los gigantescos arcos de roca lo más destacable del lugar.

Cada uno tenía su propio grado de belleza e imponencia, no había que dudarlo.

Pero palidecían en comparación a lo que había en el centro de la zona.

Una ciudadela.

Una ciudadela increiblemente enorme.

Y la única palabra que podría describirla seria: Magnifica.

En sus inmediaciones había altos y gruesos muros de un material blanco brillante, que si bien no parecía ser ni algún tipo de roca, metal o hierro, sin duda alguna se veía resistente. Estos muros eran los encargados de proteger el interior de la ciudadela.

Detrás de los muros, un número bastante elevado de casas se extendía hasta, por lo menos, trecientos kilómetros; aunque más que casas estas tenían aspecto de mansiones de un tamaño reducido. Todas estas mansiones mostraban un blanco pulcro, que solo era invadido por algunas partes doradas que servían de decoración. La luz del sol que las alcanzaba se reflejaba en el blanco y el dorado, generando un brillo sublime.

En el centro de la ciudad un inmenso palacio se elevaba imponente, aunque dicho palacio era algo peculiar en realidad, ya que estaba conformado nada más que por cinco torres de grueso y altura considerables unidas por puentes que más bien parecían muros, ya que se extendían hacia el suelo desde el punto en que empezaban. Una de las cinco torres estaba en el medio, rodeada por las otras cuatro y era más alta y extensa que las demás, y a diferencia del resto, cuyas partes más altas eran circulares y tenían banderas azules con un símbolo triangular, la suya era puntiaguda y sin ninguna bandera, además de eso, alrededor de dicha punta un aro metálico con grandes cristales azules se mantenía girando a un ritmo ni tan lento ni tan rápido; giraba con calma. Al igual que las mansiones, todo el exterior del palacio era de color blanco con partes doradas y brillaba por el reflejo de la luz del sol, siendo pocos los rincones donde había sombra.

Pero había algo bastante peculiar en esta ciudadela.

No se veían habitantes.

Ni niños, ni ancianos, ni hombres o mujeres; nada.

Incluso el ruido, era un total silencio en ese extenso lugar.

¿Por qué un lugar como ese no tiene habitantes? Quizás se preguntaran algunos.

Obviamente esta ciudadela no estaba de adorno allí, era para que alguien viviera en ella, así que esa pregunta sería muy natural.

La respuesta a esa pregunta puede ser un poco confusa.

Si no se veían habitantes en esta ciudadela era por el simple hecho de que dichos habitantes no existían aún.

¿Por qué aún?

Eso será respondido después, por ahora hay algo que deben saber.

La ciudadela no está totalmente desprovista de habitantes.

No.

Quizás las mansiones, pero el palacio era diferente.

Solamente es necesario adentrarnos allí para conocerlos.

...

Paredes blancas, piso dorado inmaculado en el cual uno podía admirar su reflejo de manera similar a un espejo, mesas de madera que parecía haber sido talladas a mano, preciosos floreros de porcelana sobre estas últimas. Todo esto y más era lo que se podía apreciar por los corredores de la torre principal de la estructura, aunque este solo era el primero de varios niveles.

Si avanzamos por los pasillos del lugar y subimos por varias escaleras, las cuales por cierto, eran blancas con barandilla de oro y una larga alfombra dorada sobre ellas, podremos alcanzar nuestro destino.

Una puerta.

Este es nuestro destino.

Una puerta de madera con una perilla dorada.

Bueno, más bien lo que hay después de la puerta es nuestro destino.

Solo es necesario abrir la puerta y allí lo tienen.

Un lugar que es totalmente diferente del resto.

¿Por qué?

Para empezar: el tamaño, este era muy superior a la gran mayoría de los lugares del palacio. Gran parte de los lugares solo eran habitaciones de un tamaño no muy grande, con techos que se separaban del suelo por distancias de cinco metros y un espacio que, si bien uno podía moverse bien, era escaso. Esta habitación tenía un techo separado del suelo por más de diez metros y el espacio para moverse era tal, que uno podía meter un caballo dentro y dar varias cabalgatas con total comodidad; y no es ninguna exageración.

Lo segundo era: la falta de adornos. Mientras que por los pasillos y las demás habitaciones estaba aunque sea un jarrón decorando el ambiente, en este sitio no había absolutamente ningún objeto para embellecerlo. Esto en conjunto con el color gris metálico de las paredes y el blanco pero algo opaco suelo, daban a la habitación un ambiente depresivo.

Lo tercero, y más importante: en contraposición a la soledad que hay en el resto de la ciudadela, en esta habitación había dos seres.

Uno de ellos estaba en el centro de aquella gran sala, y el otro lo observaba fijamente desde un rincón

Un hombre inesperadamente alto, bastante cerca de los dos metros. Desde su cabeza hasta su espalda alta, una cabellera castaña bien peinada caía como una cascada. Sus facciones maduras, aunadas al cuerpo musculoso que tenia y a su ya mencionada altura le daban el aspecto de un hombre imponente. Sus ropas eran bastante simples en realidad. Vistiendo solo una túnica blanca y unas sandalias de cuero atadas a sus piernas con correas. Tenía el aspecto de un hebreo. Una barba del mismo color que su cabello cubría su quijada inferior en su totalidad y alcanzaba la zona debajo de la nariz, proporcionándole un bigote. Dos rasgos bastante destacables de este hombre eran que había una aureola brillante flotando sobre su cabeza y que en sus ojos, los cuales eran color avellana, había una cruz de luz gravada en el centro de sus pupilas.

Este era quien estaba en el rincón observando tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados.

El aspecto de este hombre podría dar de que hablar a cualquier persona que lo viese, pero aun así palidecía al ser comparado con el del ser que observaba.

Su apariencia era el de un anciano de entre setenta u ochenta años. Al igual que el otro hombre, una cabellera caía hasta su espalda alta, pero las diferencias entre la suya y la del otro hombre eran que esta cabellera era de un blanco puro, esto es obvio por su aspecto de anciano, y estaba un poco más despeinada y ondulada. Su rostro poseía múltiples arrugas, aunque estas no eran muy pronunciadas. Sus ojos eran de un color azul semejante al del cielo. Como el hombre castaño, su vestimenta consistía en una túnica blanca y sandalias amarradas a sus pies, pero curiosamente, la túnica emitía un brillo suave. En la apariencia de este hombre habían cinco cosas que destacaban: su larga barba blanca, que alcanzaba el pecho y al igual que su cabello estaba ondulada y algo enmarañada, un triangulo de luz que flotaba detrás de su cabeza, un fuerte brillo que emitía todo su cuerpo, como si fuese bioluminiscente; una extraña chispa blanca en el centro de su pupila, y finalmente; y esto era lo más impresionante, su altura; que alcanzaba fácilmente los cuatro metros.

Este anciano gigante se hallaba con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y con las manos abiertas mientras permanecía firme en su sitio y mantenía un semblante calmado, pero a la vez concentrado.

 **-Primera parte-** el anciano dejo salir esas palabras a la vez que realizaba un movimiento con ambos brazos. El brazo izquierdo lo movió hasta que estuvo extendido sobre su cabeza y el derecho lo movió y detuvo por debajo de su abdomen **.- Carne del cuerpo, que cometes el pecado y te ensucias con él; pero que proteges el alma y no dejas que el mal la manche, manifiéstate y se la cubierta de esta vida.**

Casi al instante, una extraña masa de un color rojo se exteriorizó en el suelo frente al anciano y empezó a crecer y a crecer hasta tomar una forma abultada y amorfa, para luego moldearse a sí misma y adquirir un aspecto similar a un cuerpo humano de tamaño mediano, los órganos internos se formaron en su interior. Pero en el exterior no había ni ojos, nariz, boca, oídos, cabello, órganos genitales; nada.

El anciano mostro un pequeño gesto adolorido por un segundo y luego calmo sus facciones.

 **-Segunda parte-** al mismo tiempo que aquellas palabras fueron soltadas, el gran ser unió sus brazos mientras que sus manos, aun abiertas, apuntaban al cuerpo **\- Huesos del cuerpo, que mantienen este en pie y permiten que camine, sean la defensa de esta vida y no dejen que se extinga.**

A simple vista no podía verse a menos que el cuerpo se abriera, pero dentro de este, cada una de las partes del esqueleto se formo y unió, creándose así la armadura interior de los seres.

De una forma casi imperceptible, un temblor se hizo presente en una de las piernas del gran anciano, quien como antes mostró una pequeña mueca de dolor.

 **-Tercera parte-** regresando su rostro a su expresión tranquila y concentrada, el ser dijo eso, antes de separar sus brazos y retraerlos a los costados de su cuerpo mientras que empuñaba las manos **-Sangre del cuerpo, que corre día y noche por cada rincón de los seres, que representas su vida, fluye en las venas de este cuerpo hasta el final.**

Posteriormente a estas oraciones, y aunque al igual que con los huesos no podía verse a simple vista, la sangre comenzó a aparecer por las venas, pero esta se mantenía totalmente inmóvil.

Gotas de sudor brotaron en la cara del anciano a la vez que su respiración se volvía pesada por unos segundos.

 **-Cuarta parte-** dirigió sus manos a su rostro y tapo sus ojos **\- ojos del cuerpo, que ven el bien y el mal y permiten distinguirlo, denle visión de las cosas a esta vida y que la luz permanezca en ustedes.**

En la cara del cuerpo, dos orbes aparecieron dentro de unas cuencas que se formaron en esta, eran blancos con una parte de color azul cielo enfrente y un punto negro en el centro de esta.

Aunque no se podían ver sus ojos, entre las manos del anciano escurrió algo de sangre y este hizo una mueca con los labios.

Tres segundos después retiro sus manos y habló.

 **-Quinta parte-** esta vez se sujeto el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar **\- nariz del cuerpo, que absorbes el aire del mundo, dale a este ser la facultad de la respiración para que la vida pueda entrar a él.**

La zona entre los ojos empezó a abultarse y moldearse, dando como resultado una nariz bien formada.

Gotas de sangre escurrieron de las fosas nasales del anciano, este se las limpio mientras que apretaba los ojos por el dolor que sentía.

 **-Sexta parte-** se tapó la boca con la mano de una manera en que pudiera seguir hablando **\- boca del cuerpo, que expresas los pensamientos honestos y generas la comunicación; pero que también dices mentiras y lanzas veneno al prójimo, dale a esta vida la capacidad de hablar y que sus palabras lo defiendan más que su fuerza.**

La zona debajo de la nariz se volvió un agujero como un corte, en este se formo la lengua, los dientes, la entrada a la garganta, la úvula y los bordes de la apertura se hincharon y formaron unos labios pálidos.

Como con los ojos, sangre escurrió entre las manos del anciano y tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar.

 **-Séptima parte-** entonces se tapo los oídos con las manos- **oídos del cuerpo, que escuchan la verdad y la mentira, bríndenle a esta vida la capacidad de la audición y de saber cuando algo es mentira o verdad.**

Dos agujeros se formaron a ambos lados de la cabeza del cuerpo, a su alrededor aparecieron unas protuberancias que tomaron la forma de los oídos segundos después

Por tercera vez, sangre escurrió de las manos del anciano mientras que apretaba los dientes para controlar el dolor.

 **-Octava parte-** esta vez hablo con un poco de dificultad **\- recibe el don de procrearte, y que tu descendencia sea pura de corazón por siempre-** dirigió uno de sus dedos índices a la entrepierna del cuerpo. Una vez la tocó, en dicha parte la carne se hincho con varias protuberancias, que poco después se moldearon hasta formar el órgano reproductor masculino.

Extrañamente, el ser no mostró dolor alguno en esta ocasión, simplemente respiró hondo y dirigió su mano derecha hacia el centro de su torso, el cual toco con el pulgar.

 **-Novena parte-** luego de decir esas dos palabras, el ser extendió su otra mano al cuerpo **\- ahora comparto mi energía contigo, que fluya por cada parte de tu cuerpo; que sea la señal de que eres mi hijo plenamente.**

Unas extrañas venas blancas comenzaron a manifestarse, empezando desde el centro del torso del cuerpo y terminando en la parte más alta de la cabeza y en las puntas de los dedos de sus manos y pies.

Ahora el anciano juntó las puntas de los dedos de ambas manos, y por el agujero que formaron ambas se podía observar el cuerpo.

 **-Decima parte-** el anciano realizo una respiración muy profunda con la nariz **-Vida del cuerpo, que brindas la actividad a todos los seres; que mantienes cada parte del cuerpo, que le permites moverse, respirar, pensar, comer. Fluye por este ser como si fueses agua. Espárcete hacia cada rincón de su cuerpo como si fueses humo. Muéstrate en sus ojos, en cada respiración, en su andar, en todas sus acciones hasta el fin.**

El ser acercó su boca al agujero que formaban sus manos y dio un soplido en este, dejando salir una especie de aliento azulado.

 **-Recíbelo hijo mío, recibe el aliento de vida-** dijo observando como el aliento azulado entraba por las fosas nasales del cuerpo.

Entonces juntó las palmas de sus manos como si rezara y habló a la vez que un aura blanca se manifestaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

 **-[Génesis de la existencia: Activación total de las diez partes de la vida]-** con esas palabras, un resplandor blanco segador fue emitido desde el cuerpo en el suelo, llenando toda la habitación con luz.

Segundos después el brillo cesó y el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo se veía totalmente diferente a como era hace poco.

Ahora tenía el aspecto de un joven de entre trece o catorce años. Su carne ya no estaba al descubierto, ahora había una piel pálida sobre esta, casi tan pálida como la nieve. Los labios ahora eran de un tono rosado, aunque eran un poco más pálidos. Sus ojos, los cuales hasta hace unos instantes estaban al descubierto; ahora eran tapados por parpados de los cuales pequeñas pestañas salían. Su nariz también se había recubierto con piel y las fosas nasales se ampliaban y retraían levemente, señal de que estaba respirando. Ahora poseía una cabellera blanca igual a la del anciano, pero esta solo era lo bastante larga para tapar por completo los oídos, no alcanzaba la mandíbula inferior. Levitando sobre la cima de su cabeza, había una aureola igual a la del castaño. No había ropas en su cuerpo, estando totalmente desnudo por consecuencia, debido a esto, se podía apreciar un número dos que parecía haber sido gravado con tinta negra sobre el pectoral izquierdo y que la zona debajo del centro del pecho presentaba una casi imperceptible subida y bajada rápida, señal de que el corazón estaba palpitando.

El anciano se pasó la mano por su frente y respiro pesadamente antes de sonreír.

 **-Finalmente...el proceso de creación fue un éxito-** comentó entre suspiros.

Entonces, sin previo aviso se tapó la boca y empezó a toser antes de caer de rodillas.

Viendo esto, el hombre castaño se aproximo con prisa hasta el.

 **-(Suspiro) cuesta demasiado usar esa habilidad-** el anciano dijo cuando la tos se calmó, la palma de la mano con la que se tapó la boca estaba totalmente manchada con sangre, la cual bajaba por los dedos y caía por la punta de estos en forma de pequeñas gotas.

El castaño lo ayudo a ponerse en pie una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-Padre, por favor ve a descansar, yo me hare cargo desde ahora- la pidió mirandolo a la cara.

El anciano sonrió con algo de sangre deslizándose por sus labios hasta su barba.

 **-Jejeje otra vez te estás preocupando más de la cuenta hijo mío... ya sabes que a pesar de mi edad… aun soy fuerte… ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuese un viejo frágil?-** le preguntó.

El castaño solo le dijo.

 **-Eso ya lo sé, pero aun así debes cuidar tu cuerpo-** terminó de ponerlo en pie **\- me duele mucho ver cuando te lastimas.**

Ante las palabras de preocupación de su hijo y la voz con la que las expresó, el anciano asintió cuando comenzó a decir...

 **-Está bien, me tomaré un descanso, pero vigílalo bien cuando despierte y no dejes que se lastime, después de todo, es tu hermano menor-** luego de aceptar y darle esas indicaciones se aproximo a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió, salió por esta y la cerró.

El hombre castaño, quien se había quedado mirando como su padre salía de la habitación, se giro para ver al joven peliblanco.

Se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego se sentó en el suelo con las piernas entrecruzadas.

-Qué raro, el poder sacro de padre aun no ha comenzado a adaptarse a su cuerpo, al parecer va a tardar un poco en despertar- eso fue más bien un pensamiento en voz alta.

El castaño apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y se dedicó a esperar a que el peliblanco cobrara conciencia.

...

Opening 1 de D Gray man.

Se ve un fondo negro en el cual unas plumas blancas aparecen de repente desde abajo antes de que una luz apareciera, y al desaparecer, se podía apreciar el titulo de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Saketa mune no kisuguchi

Se puede ver la imagen en negativo de un chico con un par de alas de paloma, dándole la espalda a la camara, mientras permanecía de pie en su habitacion,.

De repente, la imagen es cubierta por llamas de color blanco.

Afurenagara rutenrinne to

Se pueden ver a Dios y a Jesús a cada lado de la imagen, cada uno le da la espalda al otro mientras la cámara hace un alejamiento lento.

Kasaneaeba shunkan no

Se ve a una joven pelinegra cubierta de sangre con una espada de luz en su mano, rodeada de rosas rojas en el suelo.

Tsunagaru omoi tokashite

Se puede ver la ciudadela en una imagen dividida a la mitad, la mitad de la izquierda muestra una mitad de la ciudadela de dia y la de la derecha una mitad de la ciudadela de noche.

Semenai netsu ni unasarete

Se puede ver a Dios creando dos espadas, una de doble filo y otra de un solo filo, las cuales comienzan a brillar, la de doble filo de blanco y la de un filo de dorado.

Saigo no koe mo kikoenai

Se ve al joven peliblanco, a la chica pelinegra y a un chico de largo cabello rubio sentados en el césped con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Don't cry kowaresou na todo

Se puede ver a Dios creando varias criaturas grandes con aspecto de leones con armaduras, las cuales se lanzan a atacar a los dos chicos y chica.

Dakishimeta kimi ha furueteita

Se ve a la chica pelinegra con una espada de luz en una mano y un escudo de luz en la otra, entonces apunta con la espada hacia el frente y unas enormes raíces salen del suelo y van en esa dirección.

Sotto kazasu te no hira ni

Se ve a varias de las criaturas león rodeando al chico rubio, este estaba sujetando la espada de una sola hoja. Entonces levanta dicha espada y una gran cantidad de llamas doradas salen de la hoja para luego dirigirse a las criaturas.

Furete misete

Se puede ver el rostro del chico peliblanco,quien esta soltando lágrimas que se deslizan por sus mejillas antes de caer al suelo y romperse como cristalez.

Kitto sagashiteitanda iroasenai

Se ve a una chica de largo cabello negro y atuendo de lolita gotica volando en el aire, antes de lanzar dos ráfagas de energía en forma de serpientes negras al chico peliblanco, quien logra esquivar a duras penas.

Kimito iu na no kiseki

Se ve el rostro tranquilo de Jesús, quien invoca cuatro lanzas de luz descomunales sin siquiera moverse y las lanza a algun objetivo.

Motto tsuyoku te no hira de

Se ve a la chica de pelo largo y negro frente al chico peliblanco, ambos se miran con expresiones distintas. La chica con una expresión neutra y el chico con una sonrisa.

Boku ni furete

Se ve al chico peliblanco corriendo en un decierto con un traje blanco ajustado y una gran roca atada a su espalda. Jesús lo mira desde no muy lejos con los brazos cruzados.

Every man on earth

Finalmente se puede ver a una paloma brillante volando hacia la cima de la torre principal del palacio. En la punta de esta, está parado Dios, quien extiende una mano hacia adelante cuando la paloma esta muy cerca de él y esta se posa en el dorso.

Fin del Opening.

Y así damas y caballeros fue como yo nací, algo simple desde mi punto de vista, pero es lo que hay.

Ahora creo que debo dar algunas aclaraciones.

*Menos mal, creo que algunos tenían una cara de ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí? o algo así*- la voz de mi compañera sonó en mi cabeza.

¡Oye! ¡Eres una espada sacra, no digas groserías!- la regañé, honestamente no entiendo cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto.

*¡Ja!, mira quien lo dice. No actúes como si fueses un santo Ace, te conozco más que casi todos los que conoces y sé muy bien las cosas que has hecho, desde las más pequeñas hasta las más horribles o vergonzosas*- ella contraatacó.

Un momento ¡Si estuviste dormida la mayor parte del tiempo! no tiene sentido que sepas algo de esas cosas- le dije entre confundido y molesto por sus palabras que carecían de lógica.

*¿Se te olvida que tu y yo tenemos una conexión mental? Puedo ver tus recuerdos*- me respondió.

Aun así, yo sellé esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de mi mente para que no los vieras, incluso me aseguré de poner una contraseña mental demasiado complicada, no hay forma en que pudieras adivinarla- realmente dudo que pudiera hacerlo.

*¿Enserio? ¿Te gustaría que revelara algunas cosas entonces? Tal vez así me creas*- ella me preguntó con una voz cargada de malicia pura.

Hazlo entonces, es imposible que sea cierto- hable con confianza.

*Ok, veamos, ¿Por cuál debería comenzar?*- por el exterior no la veo, pero seguro que en su interior, su alma debe de estar dándose pequeños toquecitos en la barbilla, lo sé porque la he visto hacerlo algunas veces cuando me adentro en ella.

¡Comienza por la más vergonzosa si quieres! Dudo mucho que sepas cual es- es imposible que sepa sobre "Eso".

*¿Hablas de aquella vez que te convertiste en una chica a propósito e hiciste el amor con Gildarts? Realmente fue gracioso, me reí tanto cuando vi ese recuerdo que me cansé*

¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH! ¿¡COMO SUPISTE ESOOOOO!?- un grito emergió de mi garganta como si fuese lava saliendo abruptamente de un volcán, al mismo tiempo que sentía mi rostro más frio que un iceberg.

*La próxima vez que pongas una contraseña asegúrate que no sea tan obvia 1, 2, 3 ¡DETESTO EL PESCADO! fue demasiado sencillo para mi. Aunque no deberías seguir ese consejo, si lo haces se me hará más difícil acceder a toda esa diversión, ¡Jajajajaja! Realmente fue bastante divertido, aunque también me costó creerlo cuando lo vi, por ese entonces nunca pensé que serias capaz de algo así*- cada palabra la decía con una voz burlona y una risa.

¡E-Espera un momento! Aquella vez hice eso porque estaba ebrio- no dudé ne apresurarme a aclarar.

*¿Ebrio? Solo te tomaste UN vaso de alcohol, ¡Y no me vengas con que eres débil al alcohol para justificarte! Aquella vez sin duda estabas afectado por el alcohol, pero eras perfectamente consciente de todos tus actos*- rebatió.

B-B-Bueno, es que por ese entonces me sentía preocupado porque no sabía que sentían mis parejas en el sexo y p-pensé que existía la posibilidad de que las lastimase. E-En ese momento el alcohol me había nublado un poco la mente por lo que se me ocurrió convertirme en una mujer y probar a ha-ha-hacer el amor de esa forma. Pensé que Gildarts era una buena opción para ayudarme, ya que estaba bastante ebrio y era muy experimentado y de confianza por lo que le pedí su ayuda. Debo decir que aun me da mucha vergüenza cada vez que lo recuerdo- fue más una aclaración para ustedes que para ella, no quiero que piensen de mí cosas que no son- pero desde ese día por fin pude entender cómo se sentían mis parejas, incluso aprendí una que otra cosa interesante para aplicar a la hora de estar con ellas.

*Si Jesús, Miguel o Azuka vieran la sonrisa pervertida que tienes ahora seguro que se sorprenden*- ella comentó.

¡¿S-S-S S-Sonrisa pervertida?!- ahora fue al revés. Me quede congelado como un iceberg, y mi rostro se sintió como la lava de un volcán.

*Que vergüenza me das, realmente. Que la espada sacra más poderosa sea portada por un pervertido, realmente he sido deshonrada*- lo dijo como si la hubiese ofendido, ¡Indignante!

¿¡Ahora tú vas a decir que eres una santa!?- le reclame lleno de furia por su hipocresía.

*Bueno, creo que nos hemos desviado tres pueblos del tema original, será mejor que le expliques...Cof Cof, con tu boca que ha probado el pene de Gildarts, Cof Cof... a nuestra respetable audiencia, la escena tan interesante que fue tu creación*

¡Serás hija de Pu!

*¡Oye! Eres un ángel, no digas groserías*- me calló con palabras casi iguales a las que yo usé antes.

(Suspiro) ¿Sabes algo? Mejor ni me molesto en contestarte. Querido público, me disculpo por la distracción, voy a dar las aclaraciones de las que hablé antes- soy un hombre maduro, debo actuar como tal o me seguirá molestando.

*¡Adelante con eso, homosexual de closet!* (N/T: ni yo ni estos dos tenemos nada en contra de la homosexualidad, hay que respetar a todos :))

¿¡Vas a seguir!?- no pude evitar molestarme de nuevo.

*Jejeje*- mi molestia aumentó aun más cuando dejó salir una risa con aire de triunfo.

Tsk, como sea.

Bueno, ahora explicare lo que debe ser la duda principal para algunos.

¿Eso que hizo Dios es algún tipo de ritual?

Si, así es.

Es un ritual antiguo que mi padre aprendió en algún momento de su vida. Su nombre es [Génesis de la Existencia], y tiene la finalidad de, como su nombre lo dice, hacer que nazca una existencia.

Aunque la existencia creada es un poco diferente al resto, ya les explicare el porqué en un momento.

¿Por qué Dios parecía estar lastimándose cada vez que realizaba una de las partes?, seguramente esa es otra pregunta.

Como ya les comenté en el pasado, yo soy un ángel, pero soy algo diferente a la mayoría de los ángeles.

Mientras que la gran mayoría de los ángeles son creaciones a partir de puro poder sacro y aliento de vida, yo, junto con dos más de mis hermanos, somos ángeles que fuimos creados con este ritual.

¿Qué tiene de especial que hayamos sido creados de esta manera y no como se crea a la mayoría de los ángeles?

Bueno, para dar una respuesta clara a esa pregunta es necesario que de una explicación más detallada de este ritual.

El ritual [Génesis de la Existencia] es un ritual de gran antigüedad, esto es algo obvio.

¿Cuándo se creó?

Lo desconozco.

Pero si se quien lo creó.

Fue un ser poderoso, no era un dios, era un Titán.

Urano, para ser más claro.

Quizás algunos sepan de quien hablo mientras que otros no. Para aquellos que no lo saben permítanme explicarles.

Urano era un ser da la mitología griega, fue conocido por ser el padre de todos los titanes.

Por lo que se, él y Gaya, la madre de todos los titanes, idearon y completaron el ritual de creación.

Supongo que se preguntaran, ¿Por qué los titanes habrían de inventar un ritual para crear vida?

Muy sencillo, lo hicieron para crear al resto de los titanes.

¿Acaso no podían reproducirse de la manera normal? si esa es la pregunta que ronda por sus cabezas entonces yo les responderé

Los titanes son seres cuyo cuerpo está formado por distintos materiales.

Algunos están formados por rocas, otros por roca volcánica con lava recorriendo el interior y el exterior de su cuerpo, incluso había uno que era de viento. Gaya por su parte era prácticamente como la tierra, su cuerpo era una combinación de piedra, plantas y agua. Incluso tenía una que otra cascada en su cuerpo, eso sin mencionar que su corazón estaba hecho de madera y su sangre era como la sabia de un árbol. (N/T: estoy inventando un poco)

Y si bien tenía una… vagina, carecía de ovarios.

No sé cómo era Urano, pero lo que si se es que no había forma de que engendraran a los otros titanes de la manera normal.

Es por eso que ambos crearon ese ritual, y les funciono de las mil maravillas.

Pero el caso era que ese ritual requiere algo para crear una nueva vida.

¿De qué se trata?

Eso se puede resumir usando el viejo dicho: ojo por ojo, diente por diente, mano por mano, pie por pie.

Si se crea la carne, quien realiza el ritual debe sacrificar parte de su carne.

Si se otorga energía, quien realiza el ritual debe entregar una parte de su energía.

Si se da vida, quien realiza el ritual debe entregar parte de su vida.

El resultado de realizar los sacrificios es la creación de una nueva vida que es como una versión menos poderosa de la vida que la creo.

Urano y Gaya crearon varios titanes con ese ritual.

Todos tenían poderes asombrosos, no me cabe duda.

Pero en mi opinión el único que destacaba realmente era Cronos, recuerdo que una vez luché contra él y casi me vence.

Pero muy tarde se dieron cuenta de que cometieron un error. Sus hijos se volvieron demasiado poderosos, se revelaron, y aunando sus fuerzas lograron derrotar a sus padres.

No sé qué pasó con Gaya, pero si se que mataron y mutilaron a Urano, luego de eso, Cronos se hizo con el título de rey de los titanes. Lo curioso es que tiempo después sus hijos también se rebelaron contra él, aunque no lo mataron, sino que lo condenaron a cargar el templo de pandora sobre su espalda para siempre.

Mi padre me contó que gracias a su Omniciencia se entero de aquel ritual, es por eso que él lo conoce a fondo, y como lo conoce a fondo fue capaz de mejorarlo y hacerle algunas modificaciones, como las oraciones de cada una de las diez partes, estoy seguro de que notaron que sonaban muy bíblicas como para ser de los titanes. Mi padre cambió las originales por esas, ya que según me dijo una vez, no le gustaban las oraciones originales.

Bueno, volviendo al tema.

Supongo que ahora entienden el porqué de que yo y mis otros dos hermanos seamos ángeles distintos del resto.

Nuestros cuerpos están hechos de la misma carne que la de padre, la sangre que recorre nuestras venas es la misma que la de padre, los huesos que mantienen la forma de nuestro cuerpo son los mismos que los de padre, generamos la misma energía que padre y nuestra vida es la de padre.

Nosotros somos una parte de él, es por eso que somos diferentes al resto de los ángeles cuyos cuerpos están hechos de poder sacro materializado.

Ahora bien, estoy seguro de que habrán notado que en mi pecho estaba gravado un 2, ¿No es así?, estoy seguro de que sienten curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

Ese número es algo que padre añadió al ritual una vez, sirve para indicar el orden en que el que usó el ritual y creó a cada quien.

En otras palabras, yo tengo el número dos, por lo que soy el segundo ser que ha sido creado por padre con ese ritual.

También es algo que padre agrega en los ángeles que son creados puramente con poder sacro y aliento de vida.

No tiene una finalidad mayor a esa, padre solo lo hizo para que pudiéramos saber quién es mayor y quien es menor en tiempo de creación.

Aunque hay algo interesante que debería mencionar.

Solo del 2 para abajo somos ángeles, el numero 1 no es un ángel.

Lo que sucede es que la cantidad de la parte que se sacrifica es decidida por el propio ritual, pudiendo tomar una cantidad muy pequeña de dicha parte o una cantidad enorme. Esto último provoca que el ser creado sea muy parecido a quien lo creó, tanto en aspecto como en poder. Aunque este es un caso que sucede muy rara vez.

El primer ser que creó padre fue uno de esos casos.

La cantidad del sacrificio fue tal, que según me contó padre, pudo sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era desgarrada de una manera increíblemente dolorosa.

Pero gracias a eso, El Cielo tiene como segundo líder a quien es uno de los más fuertes seres de todos los tiempos, mi hermano mayor, Jesús.

Creo que ya he aclarado lo suficiente acerca del ritual, si se preguntan por la habitación tan grande en la que fui creado ya les explicare más tarde.

...

Alrededor de veinte minutos transcurrieron desde que el joven peliblanco había sido creado.

Veinte minutos en los que Jesús permaneció sentado a su lado. Estuvo observándolo atentamente durante los primeros diez minutos, pero cuando notó que el poder sacro no se adaptaba a su cuerpo optó por ponerse a meditar, su pasatiempo favorito, para pasar el tiempo de forma más cómoda.

Y no fue hasta que escuchó una especie de ronroneo que abrió sus ojos con lentitud.

Acto seguido rodo sus ojos en direccion a donde había provenido aquel sonido; hacia abajo.

Fue en ese instante en que se percató de que el peliblanco empezaba a despertar.

En un principio solo eran ronroneos y uno que otro maullido, y para diversión y asombro de Jesús, realmente sonaban como los de un gato.

Finalmente dejó de hacer esos sonidos que ponían en duda si era un animal disfrazado o no y lo siguiente que vio Jesús fue un casi imperceptible temblor en sus parpados, los cuales un segundo después se arrugaron cuando los apretó para posteriormente comenzar a abrirlos muy lentamente.

Una vez los abrió, los cerró inmediatamente y los apretó con más fuerza que antes. Jesús dedujo rápidamente que el contacto de sus recién creados ojos con la luz los lastimo levemente.

Varios segundos pasaron llenos de silencio, varios segundos en los que el joven se frotaba los ojos.

Una vez los ojos dejaron de dolerle probó a abrirlos por segunda vez, teniendo mejores resultados que la primera al poder resistir mucho mejor la luz.

Por momentos pareció estar confuso por el ambiente y por el hecho de no recordar como llego allí o porqué estaba allí.

Y no fue hasta que Jesús hablo que se percató de su presencia.

-Por fin despertaste, eso es bueno- le habló con suavidad.

El joven se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del castaño repentinamente. Giró su visión a él y en el momento en que lo vio, abrió los ojos cual platos, calló al piso de espaldas y se arrastró varios metros hacia atrás con prisa.

\- Espera, no te asustes- el castaño se levantó lentamente a la vez que decía eso- no te hare daño.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras dio un paso al frente, el peliblanco ojiazul se alejo otro metro de él en respuesta.

Esa acción del peliblanco sirvió mejor que las palabras para hacer entender a Jesús que lo mejor era no moverse de donde estaba y tratar de hablar con él.

Entre ambos se formó un silencio de lo más pesado que duro unos momentos.

Aun así, Jesús se mantuvo al margen de aquel silencio para no asustar más al peliblanco.

Y luego de que, con la experiencia que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida y una percepción muy entrenada, notara que el nivel de miedo y presión en el joven estaba bajando; le habló.

-Puedes confiar en mí, te prometo que no te hare ningún daño- sin moverse de donde estaba, extendió sus brazos hacia él como si le fuese a dar un abrazo y mostro una sonrisa para luego decir- ven a mí.

Simultáneamente con todas aquellas acciones, los nervios del peliblanco saltaron otra vez, pero inexplicablemente para él; la sonrisa de aquel hombre que desconocía logro aliviarlos, como si esta fuese algún tipo de calmante súper eficaz.

Se le quedó mirando durante largos minutos, o por lo menos el tiempo que para él fueron largos minutos. Apenas estuvo cuarenta segundos observando al hombre castaño antes de levantarse con cierta torpeza y empezar a acercarse con suma cautela después de unos instantes.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, cuatro pasos, cinco pasos; cada uno dado luego de cinco segundos de dudar después del anterior.

Fueron once pasos los que dio el peliblanco para estar parado frente a Jesús, pero no avanzó más, seguía desconfiando de él.

Jesús ni se molestó ni se entristeció por este hecho, más bien mostró una sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos.

-Me alegra mucho conocerte por fin, hace bastante tiempo que he estado esperando este momento- aquellas palabras salieron cargadas de una felicidad, que si bien no eran expresada por estas totalmente, era enorme.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, pero ladeó la cabeza ante las palabras de Jesús, no entendiendo bien.

-¿Puedes hablar?- le preguntó el de ojos avellana.

El peliblanco enderezó su cabeza y con un parpadeo que denotaba confusión respondió a la pregunta del Mesías junto con unas palabras.

-¿Qué es "Hablar"?- inquirió con duda.

El castaño tuvo que contener una risa, eso había sido entre tierno y divertido.

-Es lo que acabas de hacer- contestó.

-¿Lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Qué cosa?- volvió a preguntar.

-Eso, lo volviste a hacer- respondió, el joven ojiazul solo se confundía más ante las extrañas palabras de aquel hombre, algo que quedó demostrado cuando se rascó la cabeza y sobre esta aparecieron varios signos de interrogación.

El hijo de Dios finalmente no pudo contener más su risa, dejando escapar una muy leve carcajada, que fue escuchada a la perfección por el joven quien se confundió todavía más si cabía.

-De verdad que eres adorable- le dijo Jesús cuando dejo de reírse.

-¿Adorable?

-Bueno, supongo que tendré mucho tiempo para enseñarte luego, ahora mismo necesito que me acompañes- le extendió su mano luego de decir esas palabras.

Debido a que aun no confiaba en aquel hombre, el joven peliblanco retrocedió un paso, lo que provoco que Jesús se diera cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento, creo que me estoy apresurando bastante contigo. ¿Podrías venir conmigo?, no debes preocuparte, ya te dije que no te hare ningún daño ¿Recuerdas?

El ojiazul seguía dudoso del castaño, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que no le estaba mintiendo por lo que, al igual que antes, se acercó paso a paso con lentitud.

Una vez llegó a donde estaba el hombre de ojos avellana, se quedo mirando la mano que no había parado de extenderle en ningún momento hasta que finalmente decidió sujetarla.

-Ahora cierra los ojos, en un momento todo se pondrá muy brillante- le pidió.

El joven parpadeó.

-¿Qué es "Ojos"?- y otra vez el castaño tuvo que aguantar un risa por lo divertido y tierno que era aquel chico.

-Son estos- dijo señalando sus propios globos oculares- tu también tienes unos, aunque por el momento no puedes verlos, pero seguro que puedes sentirlo así que trata de cerrarlos, de esta forma- cerró sus ojos para mostrarle, y después los abrió- tu sabes como se hace, lo haces cuando parpadeas.

El joven lo escuchó y trató de hacer lo que el hizo, lográndolo, aunque la forma en que lo hizo fue algo graciosa.

Repitió el cerrar sus ojos un par de veces más hasta que aprendió a hacerlo bien.

-Excelente, ahora ciérralos y no los abras hasta que te diga, ¿De acuerdo?- como respuesta, el joven peliblanco lo miro por unos momentos antes de asentir y hacer lo pedido por Jesús- muy bien.

Como si fuese un foco, el cuerpo entero de Jesús emitió un resplandor deslumbrante que cubrió al peliblanco e ilumino la habitación.

Y una vez que dicho resplandor cesó.

La habitación quedo vacía.

...

El palacio de la ciudadela era interesante. En comparación con el resto de los palacios conocidos, que normalmente eran solo pasillos elegantes llenos de habitaciones pequeñas y grandes. Aunque parecia ser exactamente lo mismo en este palacio, había una diferencia que podría sorprender a mas de uno.

Aquella diferencia se encontraba en cada una de la cuatro torres que rodeaban la principal.

Y fue precisamente en una de estas, la que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada a la torre mayor, donde el castaño y el peliblanco aparecieron luego de un destello de luz.

Pero ambos aparecieron en un estado diferente.

Mientras que Jesús se veía tranquilo y en perfectas condiciones, el joven de ojos azules lucía un aspecto mareado, al cual se añadio asustado-sorprendido al notar que estaban en un lugar distinto luego de que Jesús le dijera que habriera los ojos. Sin embargo, no saltó ni abrió mucho los ojos esta vez; el mareo era superiorior al miedo-sorpresa por un buen margen. Debido a este hecho, se puso de rodillas y, posicionando sus manos en el suelo, específicamente unos tres o cuatro centímetros delante de sus rodillas, comenzó a hacer el gesto de intentar vomitar.

Notando aquello, el castaño se agachó y dirigió su mano al estomago del joven, y una vez que tuvo esta sobre dicha zona, una luz tenue surgió en ella. Aquella luz no duró más de un segundo, pero cuando desapareció esta, también lo hizo el mareo.

El asombro no cabía dentro del peliblanco, aquel acontecimiento lo dejó anonadado.

Observó al castaño como intentando averiguar que fue lo que hizo.

-Jeje, por la emocion olvidé por completo que transportarse de esa forma genera mareo la primera vez- sonrió con pena rascándose la nuca.

-¿Transportarse?- inquirió el peliblanco ojiazul.

-Es algo que te enseñare después, por ahora no es necesario que pienses en ello. Ahora quisiera que por favor me sigas, hay algo que debo mostrarte- le pidió, a lo que el peliblanco asintió luego de pensarlo un momento. Hasta ese momento aquel hombre no había hecho nada extraño por lo que pensó que no tenia razón para negarse, pero seguía observando cada uno de sus movimientos, nunca se es demasiado precavido después de todo.

Empezaron a caminar, uno detrás del otro, por aquellos pasillos, que extrañamente estaban totalmente carentes de alguna decoracion a diferencia de los de la torre mayor.

Pasaron por lo menos quince minutos cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta que se distinguía de las demás por su tamaño, que era muy superior.

Era similar a esas puertas de castillos medievales. Dos grandes portones de madera rodeados por un marco metálico con forma de arco. En cada portón habían un pomo metálico para abrir cualquiera de los dos. Encima de la puerta había un letrero de madera con el gravado "Habitación" escrito con letras hechas de metal.

El joven de ojos azules miró con evidente intriga aquella puerta, intriga que aumentó al notar el letrero. En el momento en que lo notó, se preguntó de que se trataba.

Jesús se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que habló.

-Esta es tu habitacion- el joven lo miró sin comprender sus palabras- pensé que debía enseñartela más tardé, pero nuestro padre se esforzó en crear cada detalle de esta torre para ti, por lo que quería que la vieras lo más pronto posible.

Cada palabra que había salido de la boca del hombre había servido mejor que cualquier laberinto para perder al peliblanco, quien se rascaba la cabeza en gesto de confusión.

Aunque el hijo de Dios lo sabía, no dijo nada y solamente abrió uno de los portones delante de él.

Un sonido como de rechinido fue escuchado cuando el porton se hallaba a la mitad de ser abierto totalmente, clara señal de que faltaba aceite en las bisagras.

El siguiente sonido que invadió el aire llego segundos después de que el portón fuese abierto totalmente y que ambos varones entraran a la habitación del menor, el sonido de una exclamación llena de asombro. Tan pronto cruzaron el portón y el peliblanco vio el lugar, aquella exclamación salio de sus garganta, y no era para menos, aquel lugar provocaría como mínimo esa reacción en cualquiera.

No había absolutamente nada.

Y no es como cuando una habitación esta totalmente desprovista de decoración u objetos.

Aquella habitación era igual a un cuadro en blanco, literalmente.

Era como ver la nada absoluta.

Y el silencio en esta era igual de asbsoluto, tanto que la respiración de quienes estaban dentro de ella parecía ruidosa.

El asombro que el peliblanco había sentido en un principio fue remplazado solo un segundo después por un claro nerviosismo debido al ambiente tan extraño.

Al darse cuenta de ello, el hombre puso una mano en su hombro, sobresaltandolo y haciendo que lo mirara.

Jesús observó la habitación sin retirar la mano del hombro de su hermano y comentó.

-Es extraño ¿Verdad?- preguntó con la vista fija en el lugar- cuando nuestro padre me mostró mi habitación por primera vez yo tenía una cara como la que tienes ahora, aunque yo ya me había acostumbrado a ver cosas de lo más extrañas.

El castaño se adentro aun más en aquel sitio hasta que llego a lo que parecía el centro.

-ven aqui- le dijo haciendo una señal con su mano.

El joven asintió y se acerco lentamente sin perder de vista su entorno.

-Ahora fíjate bien en lo que haré- una vez le dijo eso, cerro los ojos y alzo sus manos, las cuales un segundo después se cubrieron con luz.

ZOOOMMM

La incredulidad hizo acto de presencia en el rostro del joven albino justo cuando, partiendo desde los pies de Jesús, la habitación empezó a cambiar.

En cuestión de segundos pasó de ser un vacío total sin sonido alguno a una habitación que cualquiera que la viera pensaría que fue diseñada para un rey.

Paredes y techo de oro, suelo de Zafiros y esmeraldas pulidas, una camaen la que facilmente podian entrar cinco personas, muebles con un aspecto muy cómodo, cojines de vivos y variados colores sobre estos; incluso había una ventilador en el techo, sin mencionar un par de bombillas y una lampara de noche sobre una mesita al lado de la cama.

Sin duda, el tipo de habitación que lanzaría un buen golpe al bolsillo de cualquiera, incluso los ricos.

El ojiazul permanecía con una expresión anonadada, tratando de entender que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Que te parece ahora? Ya no es tan raro ¿cierto?- Jesús dejo salir una leve risa cuando dijo eso.

Cuando el peliblanco se recupero de su asombro se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Como?

-¿Que como hice eso?- trató de saber ya que la pregunta no había sido tan clara- simplemente imagine una habitación y añadí algo de mi poder al lugar, nada complicado. Este lugar esta diseñado para poder ser personalizado al gusto de quien lo use después de todo.

\- ¿Poder? ¿Personalizado?- inquirió.

-Escucha, se que ahora debes tener muchas preguntas, pero aun no puedo responderlas, así que por favor espera un poco- le pidió.

Ciertamente, aquel joven de ojos azules no comprendía la mayoría de las cosas que le decía el mayor, pero entendió que le estaba pidiendo algo así que solo asintió a siegas a pesar de no saber bien que se pedía.

Como dije antes, no había hecho nada para que desconfiara de él, por lo que decidió no dudar esta vez

-Muy bien. Bueno, ya debió haber descansado lo suficiente, supongo que puedo llevarte a que lo conozcas- dijo viendo al joven.

-¿Umm?- ladeó la cabeza.

 **-No sera necesario que lo hagas Jesús-** una voz resonó en la habitación y posteriormente, una luz muy brillante apareció frente a la entrada de ésta.

-Padre- el castaño de ojos avellana se sorprendió de ver a su creador- ¿Ya estas mejor?- quiso saber.

 **-Si, no fue nada serio, solo algunos trozos de carne separados de mi cuerpo y unos cuantos huesos fragmentados, tarde solo unos minutos en recuperarme, pero decidí descansar un poco más para que no te preocuparas-** eso lo dijo con un tono casual.

-ya veo, es bueno saberlo- se toco el pecho y dijo a la vez que exalaba.

En ese momento advirtió un apreton en una de sus piernas. Bajó la mirada a dicha parte y allí pudo ver al joven ojiazul, aferrado a esta como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras que miraba con terror al anciano de barba blanca.

Una reacción normal tomando en cuenta el tamaño antinatural que éste poseía, el cual podia dar un aspecto aterrador a ojos de alguien muy joven, o en este caso, con mente muy joven.

El ser dejó salir una risa por aquella visión y luego lo miro sonriente.

 **-No temas, no soy algún monstruo aterrador que intentara comerte ni nada por el estilo-** entonces se arrodillo y comenzó a hacerle señas para que se acercara **\- ven aquí, quiero verte de cerca.**

El peliblanco le dirigió una rápida mirada a Jesús, como preguntándole que debía hacer.

El se alegro al entender que ya le tenia ese grado de confianza y le dijo que fuera.

Se despego de la pierna del castaño y dando pasos lentos y temerosos se paro frente al anciano gigante.

 **-Pareces mayor de lo que pude ver antes, parece que mi poder se a deteriorado por el uso constante-** eso fue un pensamiento en voz alta que dejó salir mientras mantenía una mirada analítica sobre el, mirada que incomodó un poco al joven de ojos azules **\- jejeje, disculpame si te asusta mi forma de mirarte, es solo que me provocas interés**.

-¿Que es interés?- le preguntó.

 **-Umm...Jesús-** llamó al hombre- **¿Cuantas veces te hizo preguntas como esa?**

-¿Eh?- el castaño se mostró claramente sorprendido- ¿No lo sabes?

-Ya lo dije antes, parece que mi habilidad se ha deteriorado por el uso continuo- esa respuesta lo preocupó.

-Entonces deberías dejar de usarla por algún tiempo, si se deteriora demasiado no podrás volver a activarla.

 **-Es una buena opción, pero la necesito tener activa por los momentos, de otra forma no podre saber el estado de los demás cielos-** le dijo- **¿Responde a mi pregunta por favor?**

-Lo hizo unas cuantas veces, me resultó curioso, sobre todo que no supiera lo que es hablar.

-¿No lo sabía?

-No, pero si sabía preguntar y al parecer entendía algunas cosas.

-Ya veo, sus conocimientos deben ser aleatorios- habló con gesto pensativo el todopoderoso.

-Eso lo explicaría- asintió y mostró un rostro preocupado, que luego se volvió levemente avergonzado, pasó por alto algo importante por la felicidad que sentía.

Inesperadamente, el anciano dirigió uno de sus dedos a la frente del peliblanco, brillando la punta de este al instante de tocar dicha parte de su cabeza.

Un segundo después, el joven cayó al suelo profundamente dormido, o lo hubiese hecho si el ser no lo hubiese sujetado.

 **-Lo mejor sera llevarlo al laboratorio, así sus conocimientos se formaran mejor y tratarlo sera menos complicado. Te encargo que monitores su estado, debo continuar con el mantenimiento de los demás cielos-** le ordenó luego de entregarle al joven y antes de desaparecer en una gran luz.

-Entendido- asintió Jesús antes de hacer lo mismo, con el peliblanco entre sus brazos.

Fin del Capitulo.

Hola a todos, mis queridisimos lectores, aquí estoy yo, Ace Darkbringer, trayéndoles este nuevo capitulo de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Lamento mucho la demora, aunque supongo que esto ya se ha vuelto algo común, lamentablemente. Les doy mis más sinceras disculpas.

En este capitulo se mostró como fue la creación del personaje principal. Para aquellos que leyeron The History of Heavenly Hero, notaran las obvias diferencias con la creación del personaje en esa historia (Aquí si se vio la creación).

Faltan dos capítulos para que inicie la votación para decidir que historia se va y que historia se queda.

Recuerden, cuando llegue el momento por favor voten.

También quiero decirles que últimamente, cuando subo un capitulo de alguna de mis historias por alguna razón no aparecen cosas que pongo, como negrita, cursiva, comillas, etc. Es por eso que algunos diálogos no están como los puse. Esta vez me aseguré de resolver eso en este capitulo colocando cada negrita, cursiva o signo antes de subirlo.

No tengo mas que decir por ahora así que.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	3. Los primeros días del ángel

El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Ninguna de las series, películas, videojuegos o juegos online que se mencionen o aparezcan en esta historia me pertenece, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos autores o creadores.

Advertencia: este fanfic contendrá violencia, palabrotas y Lemon en el futuro, así que si eres menor de edad deberías ser un buen chico y no leer esto y si decides leerlo será tu responsabilidad, yo ya te advertí.

Por lo que me limpio las manos.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

 _-¿Que pasó anoche?-_ personaje pensando.

 _ **-No dejes que el objetivo escape-** _ personaje hablando por algún comunicador o leyendo algo.

 **-Que la fuerza te acompañe-** ser superior hablando.

 **-{Aquí hay algo que no va bien}-** ser superior pensando.

-*Vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos*- Heaven's Gate.

-[Hiken]- habilidades y transformaciones.

Capitulo 2: los primeros días del ángel.

El sonido del movimiento interno de las maquinas inundaba el ambiente.

El brillo de numerosos botones iluminaba tenuemente las sombras del lugar.

Múltiples frascos llenos de líquidos de varios colores vivos sobre mesas de metal, que provocarían que quien los viese se cuestionara su compuesto.

Extraños olores, algunos agrios y desagradables; otros, suaves y relajantes.

El constante sonido de tecleo proveniente del teclado de algún tipo de panel de ordenador, en cuya pantalla se podían ver cuantiosos datos, números e imágenes que, para alguien sin los conocimientos adecuados, serian poco comprensibles.

Y la presencia de una figura masculina, alta y de proporciones musculosas, con una aureola flotando sobre su cabeza; sentada en una silla grande, de un aspecto igual a las sillas de oficina, detrás de aquel panel de control, generando aquel sonido de tecleo con el rápido movimiento de sus dedos en el teclado.

Aquel hombre mantenía fijos sus ojos avellana en la pantalla del ordenador, totalmente pendiente del más mínimo cambio en los datos, algo que increíblemente, hacia sin fallar una sola tecla mientras tecleaba.

A varios metros al frente y a su izquierda, ubicada en el medio de aquella habitación inundada por la casi total oscuridad, había una mesa parecida a una mesa de operaciones. Recostado sobre esta, con múltiples cables adheridos a su cráneo, se encontraba el joven peliblanco, que ahora vestía una túnica blanca como la de él; inconsciente e iluminado por un gran foco suspendido encima de él gracias a una especie de aparato que salía del techo.

A su lado, separada por un metro de distancia, una gran máquina similar a una caja de metal, con muchos botones en su parte superior así como dos agujeros de tamaño medio. De varios orificios que había en su parte frontal, los cables que estaban adheridos al peliblanco salían, cruzándose unos con otros al caer al suelo, como si se tratasen de ríos.

Dicha maquina se encontraba igualmente cableada al ordenador frente al que estaba sentado Jesús, proporcionándole los datos que, ahora obviamente, tenían que ver con el estado mental del peliblanco ojiazul.

El hijo de Dios permitió que un suspiro pesado saliera de sus labios de un momento a otro, y luego cambió su vista de la pantalla del ordenador al peliblanco.

Con un gesto que expresaba cansancio, se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Ya han pasado tres días y su mente apenas tiene el 50% de los conocimientos que inicialmente debía tener- comentó para sí mismo antes de suspirar como antes y volver sus ojos al ordenador- me equivoqué, ahora está en 51%- y por tercera vez, suspiró con más pesadez aun.

Se recostó en el espaldar de su silla en un intento de relajarse. Dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo como si estos le pesaran y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Entonces elevó una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro, y en un resplandor de luz, que surgió de la palma de su mano; un espejo apareció, con el cual observó su rostro. No se sorprendió ni un poco cuando vio su esclerótica enrojecida y unas ojeras debajo de sus parpados.

Algo normal, después de todo, no había dormido en absoluto las últimas 72 horas por vigilar el estado mental de su hermano menor.

No tenía problema alguno en encargarse de aquella labor, pero estar tanto tiempo observando un monitor sin dormir en absoluto no era bueno para la vista, incluso si tomaba uno que otro descanso regular como lo hacía para comer o beber.

Tal y como hizo aparecer el espejo, lo desapareció, y dejo salir un bostezo cuyo sonido fue disminuido al taparse la boca con su mano derecha.

-Supongo que hoy tampoco podré dormir. A este ritmo terminará en otros tres días- comentó con resignación.

 **-Entonces ve a tu habitación a descansar; ya no estás acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir ¿Sabes?-** se sobresaltó en su asiento cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

Giró su visión hacia dónde provino y lo vio, parado justo a su derecha, con los brazos cruzados y mirandolo con un gesto sereno.

-Padre, ¿Por fin terminaste con el mantenimiento de los demás cielos?- inquirió el castaño, asombrado por ver allí a su creador, y más aun de no haber notado cuando apareció en el lugar.

 **-Sí, hace poco. Decidí venir aquí antes de descansar-** le respondió para luego mirar al peliblanco en la mesa **\- tendré que posponer ese descanso. Yo me ocuparé de su estado mientras tú descansas.**

-No es necesario padre, aun puedo seguir- se apresuró a decir el de ojos avellana.

 **-Solo por veinte minutos más antes de desmallarte por el agotamiento. Acabo de decírtelo: ya no estás acostumbrado a permanecer despierto tanto tiempo. Ve a descansar-** repitió.

-(suspiro) bien- el castaño alejó un poco la silla de la mesa usando las ruedas que esta poseía y se levantó de ella, dando un pequeño tambaleo momentáneo producido por la fatiga antes de estabilizarse y dirigirse a la puerta, que por cierto, parecía haber sido hecha para camuflarse con él lugar ya que era tan oscura como las sombras del lugar.

Abrió la puerta y luego la cerró al salir, haciendo uso de una casi imperceptible parte hundida cerca de su borde derecho, en la cual presionó sus dedos para poder mover la puerta hasta que juntó dicho borde con el marco que era la pared. Después de hacerlo, luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos, se alejó de esta por unos pasillos.

Aquellos pasillos tenían la peculiaridad de estar parcialmente abiertos al aire libre, careciendo de paredes en el lado contrario al de donde se hallaba la puerta al laboratorio, poseyendo varios balcones en su lugar, que daban vistas magnificas a la ciudad, y pilares de diseño griego, los cuales sostenían el techo, que era de un blanco absoluto; sin una sola mancha en el. Sobre el suelo, había una alfombra de un color escarlata bastante vivo, con gravados de cruses doradas a unos centímetros de sus bordes, que eran conformados por hebras del mismo color. Mesas de madera con floreros repletos de rosas blancas y una que otra lámpara de cera colgando del techo complementaban esos corredores, cuyo aspecto podría recordar a los de un palacio o mansión antigua.

Por aquel lugar, el único sonido audible era el lento, e innegablemente forzado, de los pasos de Jesús.

Después de lo que para el hijo de Dios pareció una eternidad, finalmente detuvo su andar delante de una puerta de un aspecto moderno en contraposición al resto del ambiente. Con una perilla metálica de un color platino y madera oscura, además de unas letras del mismo material y color que la perilla en la mitad superior de la puerta, las cuales unidas formaban el nombre del hombre de ojos avellana.

Sujetó la perilla y la giró con lentitud, empujando la puerta segundos después.

Lo que estaba detrás de aquella entrada era un lugar que, de igual forma que la puerta, se oponía al ambiente de afuera.

Paredes blancas, lo más común, un piso cuadriculado de cerámica que parecía haber sido pulida. No se podía ver el techo, pues una tela de seda blanca lo cubría por completo, iniciando desde un ventilador de techo con una bombilla blanca y terminando en la parte alta de cada pared. Había una cama del tamaño suficiente para albergar a tres personas en ella, con una sábana blanca con bordes azules y una cruz dorada gravada en medio, almohadas de plumas del mismo color que la sabana y lo que se podría llamar un techo de tela sobre ella. Del lado derecho de la cama había un armario de madera con gravados de flores en las puertas, las cuales tenían perillas metálicas para poder abrirlas, aunque era obvio. Del lado izquierdo, y por extraño que suene, había una especie de mini refrigerador conectado a un enchufe en la pared con un cable blanco. Muy cerca de la pared que estaba a la derecha de la cama, había una mesa de madera con una gaveta con perilla del mismo material. Sobre dicho objeto, había un jarrón blanco con flores azules pintadas y una pequeña lámpara, también conectada a un enchufe cerca de la mesa. Las únicas luces de la habitación eran la de la bombilla del ventilador de techo y la de la lámpara de la mesa, ya que no había ventanas allí y el hombre de ojos avellana ya había cerrado la puerta con la perilla que estaba de ese lado.

El castaño se aproximó a aquella cama, encorvado, con sus brazos caídos y sin despegar los pies del suelo mientras caminaba.

Bup

Fue el sonido que se escuchó en aquella habitación cuando Jesús se dejó caer sobre el colchón, sin siquiera pensar en quitarse las sandalias o cambiarse de ropa, y se hundió unos centímetros en este.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un ronquido aminorado por el colchón.

Jesús había caído dormido de inmediato.

Opening 1 de D Gray man:

Se ve un fondo negro en el cual unas plumas blancas aparecen de repente desde abajo, antes de que una luz apareciera, y al desaparecer, se podía apreciar el título de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Saketa mune no kisuguchi

Se puede ver la imagen en negativo de un chico con un par de alas de paloma, dándole la espalda a la cámara, mientras permanecía de pie en su habitación.

Afurenagara rutenrinne to

Se pueden ver a Dios y a Jesús a cada lado de la imagen, cada uno le da la espalda al otro mientras la cámara hace un alejamiento lento.

Kasaneaeba shunkan no

Se ve a una joven pelinegra cubierta de sangre con una espada de luz en su mano, rodeada de rosas rojas en el suelo.

Tsunagaru omoi tokashite

Se puede ver la ciudadela en una imagen dividida a la mitad, la mitad de la izquierda muestra una mitad de la ciudadela de día y la de la derecha una mitad de la ciudadela de noche.

Semenai netsu ni unarasete

Se puede ver a Dios creando dos espadas, una de doble filo y otra de un solo filo, las cuales comienzan a brillar, la de doble filo de blanco y la de un filo de dorado.

Saigo no koe mo kikoenai

Se ve al joven peliblanco, a la chica pelinegra y a un chico de largo cabello rubio sentados en el césped con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Dont cry kowaresou na hodo

Se puede ver a Dios creando varias criaturas grandes con aspecto de leones con armaduras, las cuales se lanzan a atacar a los dos chicos y chica.

Dakishimeta kimi ha furueteita

Se ve a la chica pelinegra con una espada de luz en una mano y un escudo de luz en la otra, entonces apunta con la espada hacia el frente y unas enormes raíces salen del suelo y van en esa dirección.

Sotto kazasu te no hira ni

Se ve a varias de las criaturas león rodeando al chico rubio, este estaba sujetando la espada de un solo filo. Entonces levanta dicha espada y una gran cantidad de llamas doradas salen de la hoja para luego dirigirse a las criaturas.

Furete misete

Se puede ver el rostro del chico peliblanco, quien esta soltando lágrimas por sus mejillas antes de caer al suelo y romperse como cristales.

Kitto sagashiteitanda iroasenai

Se ve a una chica de largo cabello negro y atuendo de lolita gotica volando en el aire, antes de lanzar dos ráfagas de energía en forma de serpientes negras al chico peliblanco, quien logra esquivar a duras penas.

Kimi iu na no kiseki

Se ve el rostro tranquilo de Jesús, quien invoca cuatro lanzas de luz descomunales sin siquiera moverse y las lanza a algún objetivo.

Motto tsuyoku te no hira de

Se ve a la chica de pelo largo y negro frente al chico peliblanco, ambos se miran con expresiones distintas. La chica con una expresión neutra y el chico con una sonrisa.

Boku ni furete

Se ve al chico peliblanco corriendo en un desierto con un traje blanco ajustado y una gran roca atada a su espalda. Jesús lo mira desde no muy lejos con los brazos cruzados.

Every man on earth

Se ve a una paloma brillante volando hacia la cima de la torre principal del palacio. En la punta de esta, está parado Dios, quien extiende una mano hacia adelante cuando la paloma está muy cerca de él y esta se posa en el dorso.

Tokibanatsu fly away

Finalmente, se ven a Dios, Jesús, los chicos peliblanco y rubio y a las dos pelinegras parados en medio de una gran pradera, sonriendole a la cámara, salvo por la pelinegra de vestido de lolita gotica, quien muestra una expresión neutra.

Fin del Opening.

Poco después de que el castaño salió de aquel laboratorio, el Todopoderoso se acercó al peliblanco, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ni romper nada debido a su tamaño antinatural.

Paró su movimiento a un lado de la mesa donde estaba acostado el joven, mirando su rostro con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

De un momento a otro, empezó a caminar lentamente en círculos alrededor la mesa de operaciones, provocando un leve temblor en los objetos pequeños cercanos con cada paso, sin dejar de mirar el rostro del peliblanco en ningún momento.

Nuevamente detuvo su andar, solo que esta vez lo hizo detrás de la parte donde estaba la cabeza del joven.

El cruce de sus brazos fue deshecho cuando, repentinamente, inició el acto de frotarse su larga barba blanca con su mano derecha.

La mirada pacifica que había permanecido en sus ojos desde que entró, se convirtió en una mirada seria y analítica. Un aura invisible a simple vista empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Teniendo la suficiente experiencia en la lectura de auras, el significado de esta sería bastante claro, aunque también era claro para alguien lo bastante perceptivo.

Un estado intensamente reflexivo.

Como alguien que medita con supremo cuidado sus planes futuros, o alguna elección de gran importancia en su vida.

Por segunda vez, comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa de operaciones, pero ahora con la vista al frente y con la mano en su barba.

Estuvo alrededor de siete minutos caminando en círculos, antes de detenerse otra vez detrás de la parte de la mesa a la que apuntaba la cabeza del joven.

Paró de frotarse la barba y cruzó sus brazos otra vez, solo que ahora lo hizo en su pecho.

 **-Si uso eso, sus conocimientos básicos se completaran al instante y tendrá un nivel muy elevado de comprensión e intelecto, además de muchos más conocimientos de lo normal; pero en consecuencia, todas sus capacidades físicas se volverán inferiores a las de un humano, lo que a corto plazo será muy problemático para todos. Pero si no lo uso y hago lo otro, sus conocimientos solo se formaran al 60% y su capacidad de aprendizaje e inteligencia se verán reducidas drásticamente, aunque conservara las capacidades físicas superiores de su cuerpo y un gran talento a la hora de combatir.**

El padre de todo se acarició su cabellera en un intento de analizar mejor los pros y los contras de aquella decisión.

¿Qué era mejor? Alta inteligencia y debilidad antinatural o fuerza sobrenatural y talento, pero escasa inteligencia.

Se mantuvo estoico, pensando con total concentración durante quince minutos.

En un momento dado, volvió a realizar el acto de frotarse su barba, pero solo lo hizo por unos segundos antes de parar al suspirar y decir.

 **-Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a un problema fácil, se que lo mejor es volverlo inteligente y débil. Si solo tiene poder lo derrotaran en la tercera batalla, pero no quiero que pase por todo lo que pasará si lo hago; va a sufrir mucho emocionalmente.**

Miró fijamente a su hijo por largos minutos, antes de acercar su mano a la cabeza del joven de ojos azules.

 **-Lo lamento mucho hijo-** se disculpó con un rostro que era una combinación entre serio y deprimido **\- pero será lo mejor para El Cielo y para ti-** dijo más que todo para sí mismo en un intento de aliviar el dolor por lo que estaba por hacer, sin éxito alguno.

Repentinamente, la mano del Todopoderoso emitió un brillo blanco, y frente a esta, un círculo mágico se formó.

En dicho círculo, apareció el dibujo básico de un cuerpo, y al lado de este, estaban las leyendas: Energía, Fuerza, Estado, Resistencia, Movilidad y Agilidad. Solo el estado y la movilidad tenían un 100%, el resto tenían números sin porcentaje. La energía tenía un 20, la fuerza un 19, la resistencia un 18 y la agilidad un 19.

 **\- Acceder al control del cerebro-** habló Dios.

Inmediatamente después, la imagen en el circulo cambió y mostró el Centro de control de cada cuerpo.

Este mostraba un 100% a un lado, con la leyenda Estado debajo.

En el centro del cerebro, se podía ver la leyenda Conocimientos grabada.

El padre de todo tocó aquella palabra en la imagen e instantáneamente, el cerebro desapareció y quedó un espacio con unos cuantos puntos blancos.

 **-Iniciar la primera fase del proceso de conversión-** la imagen del cuerpo volvió a aparecer **-Cerebro-** extendió su otra mano hacia su respectivo lado y en esta resurgió la imagen de aquella parte del sistema nervioso.

Volvió a tocar la palabra Conocimientos y reaparecieron los puntos blancos.

Luego tocó cada una de las partes del cuerpo en el círculo que estaba en su otra mano con los dedos de esta, no tocando solamente la cabeza.

 **-Iniciar segunda fase del proceso de conversión-** al instante de decir eso, los números que estaban al lado de algunas leyendas en el círculo con el cuerpo empezaron a descender con gran rapidez, salvo por la movilidad y el estado. En el círculo de la otra mano, se podía ver que los puntos blancos empezaron a aumentar.

Después de unos segundos, las diferencias en cada círculo eran más que notables.

La cantidad de puntos en el círculo del conocimiento era cinco veces mayor que en el comienzo. Ahora ocupaban un 80% del espacio en el círculo.

Sin duda estaba mejor que lo que se podía ver en el otro circulo mágico.

La Energía ahora estaba en 5 mientras que la Fuerza, la Resistencia y la Agilidad pasaron a estar en 1 cada una. La movilidad por su parte pasó a estar en 1%.

El anciano deshizo ambos círculos mágicos y contempló a su hijo. Ahora su rostro, manos, piernas y pies se veían mucho más delgados que hace tan solo unos cuantos segundos, como si hubiesen absorbido cada nutriente de su cuerpo. El resto de su cuerpo también había adelgazado, notándose fácilmente al ver como en el torso, los bordes del manto parecieron vaciarse un poco.

 **-Solo resta despertarte-** junto con esas palabras, la mano del Padre viajo hacia la frente del peliblanco con un brillo tenue envolviendo las puntas de sus dedos índice y medio.

-¿Umm?- en la moderna habitación, un sonido de desconcierto fue audible.

El castaño miraba el colchón de su cama, con los brazos extendidos y las manos apoyadas en este, los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada más o menos borrosa.

Cambió su vista a sus alrededores y los inspeccionó, como si no supiera donde se encontraba.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa de repente, antes de levantarse de la cama con violencia y dirigirse a la puerta de su cuarto y abrirla, para después salir por ella y cerrarla.

Otra vez, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa.

La luz de una luna llena iluminaba levemente los abiertos pasillos y los balcones, causando que en estos últimos, los barandales de las barandillas que impedían la caída mostraran un brillo tenue. Las sombras de los pilares se mostraban menos visibles en las paredes y el suelo, opacadas por la oscuridad de la noche. El aire frio recorría libremente los pasillos, causando que las lámparas de cera en el techo se mecieran, algunas veces levemente, otras veces; violentamente.

Jesús miró la oscuridad parcial del lugar con una expresión neutra, antes de caminar hacia el balcón más cercano: el que estaba frente a él, y mirar la luna.

Esta ya había pasado el punto más alto del cielo y se encontraba camino a ocultarse.

Entonces cambió su vista al horizonte, pudo divisar otra luz detrás de unos cerros lejanos. Obviamente esta era la luz del sol, clara señal de que estaba por amanecer.

El castaño volvió a cambiar su mirada a otro lugar, esta vez al camino que se encontraba a su derecha en el pasillo donde se hallaba parado, comenzando una caminata en aquella dirección.

Al ser el único sonido del lugar en ese momento, los pasos de Jesús se oían con más fuerza de la que realmente tenían. (N/A: ya saben, como cuando están solos en un lugar donde no hay ruido, luego ponen música o algo y suena más fuerte)

Cuando se detuvo, estaba parado frente a la puerta del laboratorio, la cual se hallaba entreabierta.

El hombre terminó de abrir la puerta y pasó a la habitación.

 **-Buenos días, Jesús-** tan pronto puso un pie dentro, escuchó la voz de su padre saludándolo. Vio hacia dónde provino esta, y allí estaba el susodicho sentado en la silla de la mesa donde se hallaba su ordenador, haciendo la señal de saludo con su mano derecha.

Le pareció curioso el hecho de que ahora era más pequeño, a lo mejor se había encogido para poder sentarse allí.

-Buenos días, padre- regresó el saludo, y al segundo siguiente cambió su mirada hacia la mesa de operaciones para luego acercarse a esta.

Lo que vio, le generó una mescla de alegría y preocupación.

Allí estaba su hermano, con los ojos abiertos y mirandolo fijamente. Esto fue lo que le causó alegría, pero la preocupación apareció en el preciso instante en que se dio cuenta de su estado.

Estaba peligrosamente delgado, como alguien que no había comido en demasiado tiempo.

Los cables de la maquina que estaba a su lado, que antes estaban adheridos a su cabeza con ventosas, fueron remplazados por tubos largos y transparentes, a través de los cuales, un liquido brillante similar a la leche era traspasado por vía intravenosa desde la maquina a la que estaban conectados hasta el brazo izquierdo del peliblanco, por medio de una aguja ubicada en aquel extremo. En los dos agujeros en la parte alta de la maquina, ahora habían dos recipientes de vidrio con forma ovalada, dentro de los que estaba el mismo liquido brillante.

Los ojos azules del peliblanco lucían agotados. Parecía que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

Un aspecto diferente al que tenía cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Sin embargo, a pesar de notarse completamente cansado, el joven miró a los ojos a su hermano mayor y le habló de forma lenta y pausada.

-Tú... eres... Jesús... ¿cierto?- le preguntó.

El castaño de ojos avellana se sorprendió. Por lo cansado que se veía y por la diminuta energía que sentía en el, dudaba mucho que siquiera pudiera hablar.

Tal parece que se equivocó.

-Sí, soy yo- le respondió con vos suave y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eres... mi... hermano?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, ¿Como lo sabes?- el ya sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero preguntó de todas formas.

-Me... lo... dijo...padre- movió un poco sus ojos hacia su creador.

-Ya veo- el miró al susodicho- Padre

 **-Te lo explicaré en un momento, antes debemos ir a la habitación de tu hermano-** lo interrumpió el ser para después levantarse y acercarse a la mesa de operaciones.

Cuando estuvo a tan solo un metro, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de esta y de la maquina al lado, desapareciendo un segundo después junto con ambas en un brillo que salió de este.

Al momento siguiente, el castaño y el anciano peliblanco desprendieron un fuerte resplandor que iluminó el lugar, y luego desparecieron también.

La soledad y el silencio de aquella habitación, de un aspecto exclusivo de adinerados, se vio interrumpida cuando la camilla con el peliblanco realizó un cambio de lugares con la cama, y la maquina que le suministraba a este aquel líquido misterioso apareció a su lado al mismo tiempo, aun cumpliendo su función.

Las figuras de Jesús y del anciano aparecieron allí tal y como desaparecieron del laboratorio.

Sin perder un segundo, el de ojos avellana continuó con la pregunta que dejó al aire por la interrupción de su padre.

-Padre, ¿Por qué se ve así? Cuando me fui a dormir no estaba en ese estado- expuso la pregunta.

 **-Antes de responder a esa pregunta, debo decirte que ya transcurrieron dos días desde que te dormiste-** le informó su creador.

El castaño no ocultó su sorpresa, expandiendo mucho los ojos y abriendo levemente su boca, mostrando un poco de sus dientes; pero no pasó ni medio segundo cuando la cambió por un rostro levemente pensativo.

-...Era de esperarse- dijo al considerar el tiempo que pasó sin dormir.

 **-Sí-** asintió su padre, para luego proceder a responder a la pregunta que le hizo **\- ¿Por qué me preguntas por qué se ve así, aun cuando ya conoces la respuesta?-** respondió la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿Así que utilizaste el [Dominio corporal]?- inquirió.

 **-Así es, más específicamente, la conversión-** le dijo **\- convertí casi todas sus capacidades físicas en conocimiento, es por eso que está en ese estado.**

Al contrario del sentimiento de desagrado total hacia aquella acción que afloraba en su interior, el castaño solo dejó que de sus labios escapara un suspiro en el exterior.

-Ya veo- fueron sus palabras.

 **-No intentes aparentar calma Jesús, sabes que se lo que estas sintiendo-** su padre se encargó de recordarle aquello.

-Entonces tendré que dejar de aparentar- simultáneamente con esta oración, las cejas del hombre apuntaron hacia abajo y su expresión, hasta ese momento pasiva, se volvió una ligeramente dura- estoy seguro de que tuviste tus motivos, pero de todas formas necesito preguntar, ¿Por qué?

 **-Lo sabrás en un segundo-** respondió con su voz calmada usual.

Y tal y como dijo, al segundo siguiente…

BOOOOOMMMMMM

UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH

Los sonidos de una explosión y luego el de una alarma fueron audibles en la habitación.

En ese momento, cada uno de los presentes había mostrado una reacción distinta.

Jesús se sobresaltó por el repentino y estrepitoso ruido.

El peliblanco se estremeció donde estaba. Para él, a demás de sorpresivo, aquellos sonidos fueron totalmente nuevos, así como aterradores.

Por otra parte, Dios mantenía su rostro calmado mientras su mirada permanecía en su hijo mayor.

-¡El laboratorio!- dicha exclamación salió casi en el mismo momento en que el hijo de Dios reconoció la alarma como aquella que avisaba sobre algún incidente en el mencionado lugar.

Sin perder un solo segundo, Jesús desapareció luego de emitir una fuerte luz desde su cuerpo, provocando que el peliblanco cerrara los ojos al instante.

El Padre observó sus acciones con la misma expresión mencionada anteriormente. Luego cambio su vista a su otro hijo y le dijo

 **-Espera un momento por favor-** al instante posterior a esa oración, Dios desapareció como lo había hecho su hijo.

El peliblanco por su parte, solo se limitó a, primero: pestañear y segundo: alzar una ceja en duda.

Ojos abiertos a más no poder, una boca temblorosa que no dejaba salir otra cosa que no fuesen balbuceos (que estaban mal pronunciados por cierto), manos y piernas igual de temblorosas que la boca y una expresión tan desencajada como impregnada por la sorpresa.

Cada una de estas cosas estaba presente en el castaño en ese momento.

Y es que no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Su laboratorio, aquel laboratorio que se pasó años preparando, aquel laboratorio al que le había hecho mantenimiento cada día desde que lo hizo, aquel laboratorio que él consideraba aprueba de fallos.

Aquel laboratorio que ahora yacía destruido ante él.

Cables quemados y humeantes esparcidos en el suelo, fragmentos de vidrio rotos sobre charcos de las sustancias que contenían y humedecidos con estas, maquinas chispeantes, humeantes y ennegrecidas; los botones de algunas de estas tirados sobre el piso, las paredes estaban quemadas, dándoles un color negro absoluto en conjunto con la oscuridad del sitio, y en un lugar especifico del laboratorio (o lo que quedaba de él), lo que solía ser el computador en el que el castaño de ojos avellana trabajaba, con la pantalla hecha trizas y todo el interior de su monitor quemado, mientras que la mesa en la que antes estaba ubicado se hallaba derribada no muy lejos.

Jesús podía dejar pasar muchas cosas en ese momento.

Podía dejar pasar la destrucción del equipo tan complicado de fabricar.

Podía dejar pasar la perdida de los valiosísimos materiales que le costaron remover cielo y tierra para conseguir.

Podía dejar pasar la destrucción de las numerosas herramientas que tardó lo suyo en obtener.

Podía dejar pasar la perdida de los experimentos que había estado realizando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Y no tenía problema alguno en dejar pasar el hecho de que tardaría por lo menos mil años en recuperar todos los materiales perdidos.

Todo eso era de baja importancia en ese instante.

Pero lo que definitivamente nunca podría dejar pasar, era la destrucción de su computador.

Cualquier cosa en su laboratorio era prescindible, ¡Pero su computador no era cualquier cosa!

Todos los datos y resultados que fue recopilando a lo largo de los años estaban en ese computador.

Todos los experimentos realizados, todos los fallos y éxitos, todas las ideas a futuro.

TODA la información que había logrado obtener en las investigaciones que hizo para el beneficio de El Cielo

Y ahora

Todo se había perdido.

Con paso lento, el hombre se aproximó a su computador y se arrodilló frente a él cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

Acercó sus manos con suma lentitud, como si quisiese postergar el agarrarlo.

Cuando sus manos finalmente lo alcanzaron, lo sujetaron con firmeza, pero a la vez con suavidad, como si aquel objeto fuera un bebé recién nacido.

Lo contempló fijamente durante varios minutos, con la frustración plasmada en sus ojos.

En ese momento sus ojos avellana lucían vacios, como si de estos hubiese sido arrebatada la luz.

Eran los ojos de un hombre que veía como todos sus logros se habían desvanecido.

-Tres mil años tres mil años de investigaciones se fueron- recordó todos y cada uno de los días que pasó horas en su laboratorio, experimentando, anotando los resultados, sonriendo cada vez que tenia éxito en algún experimento.

Una solitaria lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse por la frustración, y el sentimiento de que había fracasado en algo de lo más importante.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- lanzó esa pregunta al aire mirando el techo.

 **-Antes de que te lo diga, tranquilízate-** aquella palabra pronunciada con tono suave y la sensación de ser su cabeza acariciada, lo sorprendieron un poco.

Fue allí cuando notó que había una luz a sus espaldas al ver el suelo, donde su sombra estaba más acentuada y una luz blanca estaba alrededor. (N/A: si la explicación confunde perdón, no soy muy bueno para eso. Si quieren imaginar bien, solo piensen en cuando están de espaldas al sol y ven su sombra en el suelo, así es en esta parte, solo que con un brillo no tan fuerte).

Supo de inmediato que se trataba de su padre.

Viró su cuerpo desde la cintura hacia atrás, entrando su creador en su rango visual.

Este le dedicaba una mirada que expresaba compresión, entendiendo su sentir, al mismo tiempo que le brindaba una sensación tranquilizadora que él conocía bien.

 **-Respira un poco hijo-** se agachó para abrazarlo por la espalda con suavidad **\- te ayudará.**

Confiando en las palabras de su padre, el castaño tomó una respiración profunda, sintiéndose un poco mejor que antes. Repitió su acción y se relajó más.

-[Omnipotencia] supongo- dedujo con rapidez el porqué de ese efecto tan instantáneo luego de ver a su padre a los ojos.

 **-Si-** asintió el Creador.

Jesús volvió a observar lo que antes era su computador con esa mirada tan cargada de frustración.

-Esto es real, ¿Cierto?- le pregunto, deseando lo contrario.

 **-Sí, lamentablemente si-** su padre le respondió sintiendo como su hijo mayor temblaba un poco entre sus brazos **\- sin embargo.**

El Todopoderoso deshizo un poco el abrazo y elevó su mano izquierda enfrente de él y en la palma abierta, un brillo surgió, desapareciendo un segundo después.

Tras el brillo, flotando sobre la palma de la mano del Creador, había un objeto de pequeño tamaño.

Tenía forma rectangular, con una pequeña parte cuadrada en la que era la zona frontal. Lo curioso de este objeto era su aspecto, ya que parecía estar hecho con un fragmento del espacio al tener una cubierta negra con multitud de puntos blancos como estrellas. (N/A: imagínense ese pendrive que salió de aquella súper computadora en la película Lucy)

Jesús al verlo, inmediatamente tuvo una hipótesis que le dio algo de esperanza.

-Esto es- el castaño lo miró fijamente para después tomarlo con ambas manos.

 **-Así es-** el padre de todo sonrió al sentir las esperanzas y el pequeño animo en su hijo **\- Ayer me dediqué casi completamente a extraer los datos de tu computador y guardarlos aquí para que no se perdieran-** mirando el objeto **\- guárdalo en donde no lo pierdas y luego introdúcelo en el computador que crearás luego.**

Jesús hizo desaparecer el objeto en un círculo mágico que creó, transportándolo al lugar más seguro que conocía en El Cielo.

Entonces, sin previo aviso Jesús giró su cuerpo y le dio a su padre un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias- sus palabras estaban totalmente repletas del sentimiento que expresaban.

El Creador regresó el abrazo a su hijo con una sonrisa un poco más grande.

 **-Por nada. Y, esa fue la respuesta a tu pregunta-** sus palabras extrañaron a Jesús, quien arqueó una ceja y deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo fijamente **\- cuando me preguntaste el por qué de que convirtiera sus capacidades físicas en conocimiento-** le recordó.

-¿Por el laboratorio?- aun conociendo la respuesta, realizó la pregunta.

 **-Correcto-** respiró para poder decir lo siguiente **\- resulta que el refrigerante que mantenía frescas las maquinas de tu laboratorio se agotó esta mañana, eso hizo que todo el equipo se sobrecalentara y sufriera un fallo, principalmente en el regulador energético que evitaba sobrecargas en las maquinas. Por eso fue la explosión. Ya te imaginaras lo que habría pasado si tu hermano hubiese estado allí, lo más seguro es que estaría muerto ahora-** le explicó, provocando un escalofrío en el peliblanco, quien había permanecido en silencio, escuchando la conversación de los dos.

-Espera un momento, ¿No podías llenar el refrigerante otra vez?, de esa forma no habría habido necesidad de usar el [Dominio corporal]- le preguntó Jesús.

 **-Sí, ¿Pero recuerda que para hacerlo debo apagar todos los sistemas primero?, si lo hubiese hecho, tu hermano no solo no podría complementar sus conocimientos básicos, además de eso, su inteligencia seria mucho menor y le costaría más aprender las cosas-** habló su padre con calma.

El castaño se quedó mudo, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar eso?

El apagar los sistemas en medio de una complementación mental podía generar problemas en el cerebro de la persona en la que se realice. Ya que en esos momentos, los cables que se colocan en la cabeza se conectan con el cerebro para transferirle los conocimientos mediante ondas especiales controladas; si es interrumpido el proceso, las ondas se descontrolan por un instante antes de dejar de ser emitidas, instante que es suficiente para dañar un poco ciertas partes del cerebro, como el hemisferio izquierdo por ejemplo. Además de eso, el reintentar complementar los conocimientos básicos supondría algo mortal, ya que para que funcione bien, el cerebro debe estar 100% en buen estado debido a que las ondas tienen el defecto de poner bajo mucha presión cada una de sus células durante el proceso. De no ser de esta forma, todo el sistema nervioso colapsaría.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que rellenó el refrigerante de su laboratorio fue justo antes de conectar al peliblanco.

El sistema de conversión del [Dominio corporal] era la única salida.

Entonces, repentinamente Dios se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida de la habitación.

-¿Padre?- el castaño quiso preguntar a donde iba, pero su padre le respondió antes de que efectuara la interrogante.

 **-Debo ir a descansar, el próximo mantenimiento será en tres días y no he descansado nada del último por cuidar a tu hermano-** respondió a la pregunta no formulada de su hijo.

-Muy bien- entonces recordó algo- ¡padre!- lo llamó.

 **-¿Si?-** se detuvo frente a la puerta y giró su rostro lo suficiente para verlo por sobre su hombro.

-Hay una última cosa que quiero preguntarte- dijo.

 **-¿De qué se trata?-** inquirió ya sabiéndolo.

 **-¿Por qué fue necesario disminuir tanto sus capacidades físicas?, ¿No debería haber bastado con bajarlas unos cuantos dígitos para que sus conocimientos se completaran?-** la verdad tenía algunas dudas respecto a ello, nunca había sido necesario bajar tanto alguna estadística para llenar otra.

El Creador solo esbozó una sonrisa.

 **-Lo sabrás luego de que empieces a enseñarle-** miró a su hijo menor **\- nos vemos luego-** después de decirle eso mientras se despedía con su mano, salió de la habitación, esta vez por la puerta.

El de ojos avellana arqueó una ceja por lo dicho por su creador mientras que dejaba salir un "¿Um?" sin abrir los labios.

Después de un momento se encogió de hombros, no creía que hubiera necesidad de darle tantas vueltas.

Ahora debía enfocarse en su siguiente tarea, que su padre le había dado antes de crear al peliblanco ojiazul.

Como era normal, su cuerpo brilló y se fue del lugar.

Una vez apareció en la habitación de su hermano, con lentitud, se giró para verlo, ya que había aparecido de espaldas a él. Este le regresaba la mirada.

Entonces le dijo empezando a caminar hacia él.

-Supongo que padre ya te informó de lo que pasara desde ahora, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- inquirió con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de lo que decía ya que aun no sabía cómo tratar con el chico.

-Así... es - respondió- dijo... que...me... enseñarías... muchas... cosas.

-Es cierto, ahora que se completaron tus conocimientos más básicos, es mi deber enseñarte otras cosas más avanzadas- le explicó, sintiendo cierta gracia por describir el enseñarle a leer, contar y algunas otras cosas de nivel de Kínder como cosas más avanzadas.

-Entiendo- asintió sutilmente.

-¿Te sientes preparado?- quiso saber, en caso de que no se sintiera listo tenía permiso de su padre para posponer las lecciones.

-Si- volvió a asentir sutilmente.

-Eso es bueno, entonces...- cortó sus palabras y colocó sus manos a unos centímetros frente a su pecho de tal forma que parecía estar sosteniendo algo.

Inmediatamente después, un resplandor nació justo en el centro del espacio entre ambas manos.

El peliblanco cerró los ojos tan rápido como vio la luz, y cuando sintió que esta había desaparecido, abrió los ojos, notando que ahora el castaño sostenía algo entre sus manos.

Era un libro de cubierta amarilla, de un número de hojas que le daban a su contenido el grueso de un ladrillo y un A, B, C en la portada, cada letra con un color distinto (A rojo, B azul, C verde).

-Comencemos de inmediato- terminó sus palabras con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul miró fijamente el grueso libro por unos segundos, antes de volver a asentir a las palabras de Jesús.

Esté abrió el libro y se aclaró la garganta.

-lo primero será...- dijo antes de empezar a leer las primeras oraciones escritas en el libro.

Oscuro.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?

¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

¿Por qué me siento tan cansado?

¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

-guh- ¿Qué pasa?

Toda la oscuridad que veo se está llenando de luz.

Ahora la cabeza me duele mucho más.

¿Por qué siento que todo me da vueltas?

-a-ah- el dolor es muy fuerte.

Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar.

 **-calma.**

¿Qué?

 **-todo está bien.**

¿Quién está... diciendo eso?

El dolor esta... el dolor está pasando.

¿Qué pasa?

 **-Ve hacia la luz.**

¿Eh?

 **-La luz te traerá a mí.**

Esa voz ¿Por qué siento que la he escuchado antes?

¿De quién es?

¿Qué quiere decir?

La luz se está yendo, todo se está poniendo oscuro otra vez.

 **-Ve hacia la luz-**

Dijo eso de nuevo.

-Hmm-

Qué raro, la luz dejó de desaparecer, pero se quedó muy pequeña, como un circulo blanco a lo lejos.

 **-Ve hacia la luz-**

¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo? No puedo sentir mi cuerpo para nada, y aparte de eso, ¿Por qué quiere que lo haga?

No entiendo lo que está pasando.

Pero creo que no tengo tiempo para pensarlo.

Siento que me estoy moviendo hacia la luz.

Pero... no estoy tratando de caminar.

No puedo sentir mis piernas.

Aunque tampoco estoy caminando.

No oigo mis pasos en absoluto.

Pero sé que, de alguna forma, estoy avanzando.

La luz está cada vez más cerca.

Esta muy cerca.

Creo que si sintiera mis manos podría tocarla.

La luz, otra vez está aumentando.

Me está rodeando.

Ahora todo está muy brillante.

 **-Es hora de despertar-**

La voz otra vez.

Pero cuando la oí, todo se puso oscuro.

Pero

Esta oscuridad es diferente.

Es una oscuridad más brillante.

 **-Abre los ojos-**

¿Los ojos?

¿Tengo los ojos cerrados?

Pero si los tengo abiertos.

Los siento abiertos.

 **-Abre los ojos-**

No lo entiendo ¿Cómo los abro si ya están abiertos?

 **-Abre los ojos-**

Hmm

¿Y si cierro los ojos y luego los abro?

Es lo único que se me ocurre.

 **-Abre los ojos-**

Aquí voy.

Cerré los ojos y luego los abrí.

 **-Buenos días-**

Estaba sorprendido.

Muy sorprendido.

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya no vi esa oscuridad tan rara, y ya podía sentir mi cuerpo, así como una pequeña molestia en la parte de enfrente del codo; como si tuviese algo dentro de esa parte.

Lo que vi fue, bueno, un hombre con el pelo blanco muy largo.

También pude ver parte de mi pecho, mi brazo izquierdo y una de mis piernas; todas estaban muy delgadas, tanto que me generó algo de susto. Creo que tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia mi izquierda. Entendí por qué sentía algo dentro del pliegue del codo, allí había un tubo con una aguja que se clavaba en mi vena.

Me llamó la atención la sustancia blanca y brillante que se me estaba pasando a través de ese tubo, pero este hombre captó mucho más mi atención, por lo que me centré en el.

Era... un hombre que parecía muy viejo.

Tenía una barba muy larga, como su pelo, y estaba algo enrollada.

También era muy grande, de hecho, me daba un poco de miedo por eso.

Estaba vestido con, creo que es una bata blanca.

Y mostraba una sonrisa que cuando la vi, sentí dolor en mi cabeza otra vez, por lo que cerré los ojos.

Creo que he visto esa sonrisa antes, pero no sé dónde.

De repente, el dolor desapareció cuando algo tocó mi frente, noté que era un poco grande. Abrí los ojos para saber de qué se trataba y vi que el anciano había tocado mi frente con dos de sus dedos, el índice y el medio.

Esa mano es mucho más grande que mi cabeza, por lo que puedo ver.

Otra vez lo miré a la cara cuando quitó sus dedos y su mano, aun tenía esa sonrisa, pero ahora no sentí ningún dolor.

Pero esa sonrisa, ¿Dónde la he visto antes?

Justo después de que me hiciera esa pregunta, tuve un sentimiento muy raro, fue como si algo me pellizcara dentro de la cabeza.

Pero no fue lo único, unas imágenes me llegaron de la nada junto con ese pellizco.

Había un hombre en esas imágenes. Su cara se parecía a la de este anciano, pero sin arrugas y con el pelo de otro color, una barba más corta, tampoco sus ojos eran iguales. Sonreía igual que el anciano.

Luego vi otra imagen de ese hombre, estaba parado en un lugar blanco. Me asombré cuando el piso en el que estaba parado ese hombre comenzó a cambiar y luego todo el lugar lo hizo. Creo que se convirtió en un cuarto, porque había una cama grande.

Después de eso apareció la imagen de la cara de este anciano. Creo que había algo frente a él, porqué levantó un poco una de sus manos y la movió hacia adelante mientras que estiraba los dedos con los que había tocado mi frente hace poco.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa que sentí luego de que recordé eso ultimo, y luego lo comparé con esa imagen en mi cabeza.

Me di cuenta luego de un momento.

Esas imágenes no eran pensamientos cualesquiera, eran recuerdos.

Muchas más imágenes y unas voces me llegaron entonces junto con otra sensación de ser pellizcado dentro de mi cabeza.

Ahora lo recuerdo, había conocido a estas personas antes; primero a ese hombre y luego a este anciano, pero después de que conocí al anciano no recuerdo nada.

Tal vez pasó algo en ese recuerdo en que acercaba sus dedos a mí.

Luego de que vi y oí todos los recuerdos, miré al anciano e intenté preguntarle quien era y pedirle que me dijera que pasaba, pues estaba incluso más confuso que antes.

-um- me asusté cuando quise hablar pero no pude, sentía los labios muy pesados, tanto que no podía moverlos.

Entonces el anciano me dijo.

 **-Calma, aun no puedes hablar-** ¿Eh? **\- solo tienes fuerza y energía para parpadear, no tienes suficiente para mover los labios, todavía no.**

¿De qué habla?

No entiendo que pasa.

 **-Solo espera un poco, podrás hablar luego. En cuanto a tus dudas, déjame responderte-** Un momento ¿Acaso sabe lo que pienso? **\- si, así es.**

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más. Ya estaba sorprendido y asustado por no poder hablar, ahora la sorpresa es mayor.

 **-Jeje, admito que es un poco divertido el que todos reaccionen así-** él se rió y dijo eso **\- bueno, me presentare, como quieres saber mi nombre primero.**

Sus palabras hicieron que lo mirara. Los recuerdos de hace poco me causaron curiosidad. Enserio quería saber: ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Quién era el otro hombre? Quería respuestas, estaba confundido.

 **-Pero primero-**

Otra vez, el asombro que sentía aumentó cuando una cosa blanca apareció al lado del anciano en el aire, parecía agua. Esta se convirtió en una silla blanca, una silla de gran tamaño que estaba flotando, con el espaldar muy alto y no parecía muy cómoda.

El anciano también empezó a flotar y se sentó en esa silla.

 **-Que cansado estoy-** se acomodó en ella, suspiró con un tono que confirmaba sus palabras y dijo eso **\- necesito un poco de Jugo del Edén-** estiró su mano delante de él y… ¿Cuántas veces me he sorprendido ya? Un vaso de vidrio con agua blanca y brillante dentro de él apareció flotando en frente.

El anciano tomó el vaso y luego comenzó a beber esa agua tan extraña.

 **-Esto no es agua-** dijo al terminarse el contenido **-es algo mucho mejor.**

Soltó el vaso y se quedó flotando por un momento antes de desaparecer en un brillo, que hizo que cerrara mis ojos.

Me dolieron un poquito por lo repentino que fue el brillo; mucho más porque, por lo que noto, el ambiente está oscuro; salvo por la luz que desprende este anciano.

 **-Estoy mejor-** el anciano cerró los ojos sin perder la sonrisa, pero luego los abrió y me miró- ahora- de nuevo los cerró y empezó a acariciar su barba.

No dijo nada por unos momentos, momentos en los que lo miré sin ver a otro lugar.

 **-Hmm pues, veamos, en el pasado me dieron muchos nombres y nunca tuve uno que fuese fijo. Sin embargo, de todos esos nombres; mi favorito es Jehová, así que piensa que ese es mi nombre; pero no te dirijas a mí con el por favor, mejor dime… padre-** su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco.

¿Padre?

Ese otro hombre de mis recuerdos también lo llamó así.

Y ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿Cuál será el nombre de ese otro hombre? Y ¿Por qué me sonreía? Se veía muy feliz de verme.

 **-Jesús-** el anciano dijo eso, yo no lo entendí primero, pero luego recordé que en uno de esos recuerdos había llamado a ese hombre así **\- el por qué te sonreía era justo por lo que pensaste después: estaba muy feliz al verte, esperó mucho tiempo para que te creara.**

¿Crearme?

¿Qué significa eso?

 **-Sí-** suspiró y se rascó la nuca con una mueca **\- términos como ese pueden confundir fácilmente a una persona si se utilizan para las situaciones donde se usa un término más común. Un error mío el pasarlo por alto, han transcurrido demasiados milenios desde la última vez que cree a alguien y mi [Omnisciencia] está muy deteriorada-** regresó a su sonrisa- ¿Querías que te dijera que ocurría, cierto?

Bueno, no puedo hablar para responder, pero si puede leer mi mente entonces solo debo

 _-si-_ pensar en la palabra. (N/A: esto me recuerda mucho a El Portador de la Espada Azul)

 **-Que inteligente, adivinaste el truco muy rápido-** se rió cuando habló, sus palabras me hicieron sentir biendeacuerdo, antes debo decirte que esto será algo difícil de creer, ¿Aun quieres que te diga?

 _-...un poco menos, pero si-_ no lo sé, el saber que no será algo fácil de creer no me gusta por alguna razón, pero la curiosidad es más grande que ese sentimiento.

 **-Me alegra mucho que hables con tanta honestidad, nunca pierdas eso; es algo muy importante-** se acomodó en la silla **\- veras...**

Sip, esa fue una explicación muy extraña.

Nunca había escuchado algo así en mi vida.

Aunque, según esta persona, no he tenido una vida muy larga, por lo que no he debido de escuchar muchas cosas; y tan poco recuerdo nada de antes de lo que seguro fueron unos minutos, aparte de ese lugar oscuro y su voz hablándome en el.

Y digo según esta persona porque no le veo ningún sentido a ciertas partes de todo lo que me explicó por algunas razones como estas:

Primero: porqué puedo ver algo de mi cuerpo, y no es el que alguien que solo ha tenido tres días de vida, el tiempo de vida que me dijo que tenía, poseería; es más, ni siquiera podría abrir los ojos.

Segundo: se demasiadas cosas para tener solo tres días de vida. Alguien de tan poco tiempo de vida ni siquiera sabría hablar.

Tercero: mencionó que yo era un ángel. Si es verdad, ¿Dónde están mis alas o mi aureola? Como ángel debería tenerlas y no las veo.

Cuarto: Dijo que este lugar era El Cielo. No sé, pero no creo que en El Cielo haya laboratorios (me dijo que estaba en uno), creo que ni siquiera habría tecnología como la que alcanzo a ver. Hasta donde comprendo, no es un sitio que se pueda considerar tecnológico, sino uno más ligero y no tan moderno como esto.

Si hubo algo que fue más o menos creíble en su explicación, habría sido lo de que es Dios; digo, es muy grande, tiene una aureola con forma de triangulo; una luz extraña en sus ojos, su cuerpo brilla, puede leerme la mente y además de eso, está lo que hizo hace poco: apareció una silla flotante y también ese vaso con un liquido blanco.

Eso es algo que normalmente no se podría hacer, por lo que debe tener poderes sobrenaturales, lo que daría más puntos a su declaración de ser Dios; aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que solo se trate de algún truco ¿Una de las dos?

 **-Así es, ciertamente cabe esa posibilidad, pero créeme que no es un truco.**

 _-Perdón pero, tengo mis dudas respecto a esas palabras, ¿Cómo se que lo que dices es verdad?_

 **-Normalmente te diría que no me pongas a prueba, sin embargo, es necesario que me creas, así que; te demostraré que digo la verdad.**

 _-¿Y exactamente cómo lo conseguirás?_

 **-Pues, hay muchas maneras ¿Sabes? Por ejemplo...**

El alzó su dedo y luego me apuntó con él.

Un segundo después me asusté cuando un gran torrente de agua salió de la punta de este.

Cerré mis ojos por reflejo justo antes de que me alcanzara y luego pude sentir como se mojaban mis piernas, brazos, torso a través de la bata blanca que usaba yo también, además de mi cabeza. Aunque el agua no me estaba golpeando con fuerza, de hecho se sentía muy suave.

 **-Abre los ojos-** al dejar de sentir el agua golpeándome luego de lo que debieron ser unos minutos, volví a oír como esta persona me hablaba.

Lo obedecí, más que todo por la curiosidad de saber si había hecho algo más a parte de mojarme.

Y si, realmente hizo algo más.

Todo lo que alcancé a ver con mi limitada visión (ya que no podía mover mi cuello o levantar mi cabeza por lo pesada que la sentía) estaba cubierto con agua.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que ninguna de las maquinas que veía estaban haciendo corto circuito, es como si el agua solo fuese una ilusión; pero no hay forma en que lo sea, puedo sentir como me toca y me moja.

 **-Ahora-** me concentré en él otra vez luego de que volvió a hablar. Cuando vi que el también estaba bajo el agua y que estaba respirando, bueno; habría abierto la boca si pudiera- respira.

¿Qué? Un momento, un momento, ¿Quiere que respiré?

 **-Si-** el me respondió. Vaya, en verdad se siente muy raro que sepa lo que pienso.

Supongo que llegados a este punto, puede ser posible que lo logre; él lo está haciendo después de todo, y si me está diciendo que lo haga, debe haber una razón.

A ver

Inhalo.

Increíble.

Aunque estaba bajo el agua, puedo sentir como el aire entró sin problema.

Volví a mirar a esta persona.

¿Será que me está diciendo la verdad?

 **-Ya viste esto y aun así dudas, tal y como pude ver antes, realmente eres difícil de convencer ¿Cierto?**

 _-De hecho, así es._

 **-Hmm, era algo a esperar aun sin [Omnisciencia]. Con lo inteligente que eres, seguramente sabes que es mejor permanecer escéptico a las cosas que te dicen hasta que te demuestran su autenticidad. Sin embargo, yo te enseñaré que puedes tener fe en mis palabras.**

Justamente después de decirme aquello, levantó su dedo índice como antes y toda el agua regresó a este.

Lo único que quedó fue la humedad.

 **-Cierto-** apuntó con su dedo hacia arriba cuando dijo esa palabra.

Y no sé ni cómo obtuve la fuerza para hacerlo, pero me quedé con la boca abierta cuando pasó algo que me resultó tan asombroso como...bonito.

La humedad en mi cuerpo empezó a reunirse en varias partes de este, luego tomaron forma de burbujas, se desprendieron y comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, dejando mi cuerpo como antes, seco.

En ese momento, el anciano hizo un gesto con su dedo, ese gesto de ven a mí.

Fue como una orden. El agua de la que estaban formadas las burbujas empezó a separarse e ir a ese dedo en forma de línea ondulada para luego introducirse en el.

Tras aquello, el anciano bajo el dedo y me miró.

Lo reconozco, aun estoy mínimamente desconfiado de lo que dijo sobre que era Dios, pero empieza a parecerme creíble.

 **-Jeje, esa desconfianza desaparecerá por completo justo ahora, solo observa esto-** me mostró una de sus manos y luego la giró, entonces tres palillos de madera se mostraron, sujetos por sus dedos **\- elige un palillo y yo lo sacaré.**

¿Hmm? ¿Que elija un palillo? Bueno, no sé cómo hará que termine de creer que es Dios, pero le seguiré el juego.

 _-El del medio-_ señalé con la mirada.

 **-Muy bien, ahora mira lo que pasa-** sacó el palillo del medio y mi mente quedó en blanco cuando súbitamente todo nuestro alrededor cambió totalmente, o, al menos, eso creo, porqué lo que alcanzaba a divisar en mi limitado rango de visión pasó a ser igual al espacio, con las estrellas, galaxias y todo eso. Incluso había asteroides flotando cerca de nosotros.

Esta persona seguía sentado en esa silla mirándome con una sonrisa divertida mientras que apoyaba su mejilla en su mano derecha y giraba el palillo que elegí con los dedos de la mano con la que lo había agarrado.

De acuerdo, ahora sí que mis dudas desaparecieron. Sigue resultándome sorprendente, pero realmente...

 _-Eres Dios-_ cuando pensé esas palabras, su sonrisa pasó de ser una en la que mantenía su boca cerrada, a una en la que mostraba un poco sus dientes.

 **-Jeje, por fin me crees.**

 _-Lo del espacio lo volvió innegable, y la verdad el pensar que es algún tipo de ilusión no me parece algo demasiado probable; el que haya aire puede hacer que lo parezca, pero supongo que también puede ser como con el agua, porque obviamente hizo algo para que me fuera posible respirar allí; aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que fue lo que hizo._

 **-Estas en lo cierto, la verdad es que si hice algo en ese momento y también en este. Sobre qué fue lo que hice, ¿Quieres que te lo explique?**

 _-Hmm ¿Qué tan complicado de entender es?_ \- él se rió por mi pregunta.

 **-No mucho, si abres tu mente y prestas atención-** me respondió.

 _-En estos momentos mi mente está abierta. Después de lo que usted me ha mostrado Y sobre lo de la atención, no hay ningún problema tampoco._

 **-Perfecto, y por favor, no te me dirijas con tanta formalidad y tranquilízate un poco, tienes los hombros muy tensos-** el dio un toquecito a mi hombro izquierdo al mismo tiempo que decía eso con algo de risa.

Je, la verdad quería que me dijera eso, el saber que es Dios me puso nervioso y por reflejo le hablé mentalmente con respeto.

 **-Tampoco es que no debas dirigirte a mí con algo de respeto, soy tu padre después de todo, simplemente no me hables como si fuese algún tipo de rey o algo por el estilo.**

Asentí.

 **-Ahora-** se aclaró la garganta **\- la verdad es algo simple. Con el agua: solo hice que pudieras respirar bajo ella y que las maquinas del laboratorio donde estábamos no sufrieran ningún corto circuito, como notaste. Esto es parecido. Hice que no necesitaras oxigeno para vivir, ahora mismo solo respiras porque es algo casi totalmente automático.**

 _-Comprendo, pero ahora quisiera saber ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?-_ hice lo que me pidió, le hablé en mis pensamientos con menos formalidad.

 **-Se explica en una palabra: [Omnipotencia].**

 _-...Entiendo-_ supongo que es normal, es Dios después de todo.

 **-Ojojo, si supieras que no, la verdad la [Omnipotencia] es algo que dentro de todos los Dioses que existen, solo la tengo yo; aunque no es como se cree que es-** quedé intrigado por sus palabras, por lo que no pude evitar preguntar.

 _-¿Todos los dioses que existen? No se supone que solo existe uno, y ¿Cómo que la Omnipotencia no es como se cree?-_ le pregunté con duda.

 **-Para resumirlo, existen muchos otros dioses a parte de mí. Algunos de ellos muy fuertes y otros no tanto, algunos con aspectos peculiares; otros más normales. Algún día podrás verlos-** eso ultimo que dijo hizo que volviera a preguntar.

 _-¿Qué?_

 **-Te lo explicare después. Sobre tu duda acerca de la [Omnipotencia, tal y como dije, no es como se cree que es, la verdad es un poco más complejo-** yo estaba por preguntar por eso, pero él habló de nuevo **\- me explico: la [Omnipotencia] es el poder de hacer todo, sin importar los limites existenciales o limites propios, eso es lo que el resto de los dioses y seres piensan, o por lo menos, la mayor parte de ellos. La verdad la [Omnipotencia] si se trata de poder hacer todo sin importar los límites existenciales, pero es diferente con los limites propios. La [Omnipotencia] es un poder que funciona con respecto a tu nivel de poder, si no eres lo bastante poderoso para hacer algo con la [Omnipotencia] sencillamente no puedes hacerlo. Por ejemplo: quieres viajar en el tiempo hasta algún momento del pasado o del futuro, pero el que puedas hacerlo y que tan lejos puedes viajar dependen de tu poder. Si tienes el poder, puedes hacerlo y puedes viajar un poco hacia adelante o hacia atrás, y si tienes mucho más del necesario funciona mejor y puedes viajar más rápido y mucho más lejos; pero si no tienes el poder no puedes hacerlo.**

Como no dijo nada más, deduje que ya había terminado de explicarme.

Debo admitir que, es sorprendente la verdadera complejidad de la Omnipotencia; no imagine que tuviera tales limites, supongo que no se puede decir que es un poder absoluto después de todo.

Y repasando su explicación un poco más a fondo, me entró curiosidad de saber cuál es su nivel de poder; la [Omnipotencia] depende de ello después de todo.

 **-Pues, si quieres tener alguna idea de ello, entonces imagina que hay mil seres, cada uno sobre otro. Estos seres son los mil más fuertes. El que estén apilados de esa forma representa que cada uno es más poderoso que los que están debajo de ellos. Así pues, los primeros son los más fuertes de todos ellos. Yo estoy entre los diez primeros, soy el tercer lugar.**

Me imaginé lo que dijo, y cuando me dijo su lugar, la verdad me asombré, me esperaba que estuviera en primer lugar. Con esa [Omnisciencia] y [Omnipotencia] que posee, sería lo normal. También tuve curiosidad por los puestos dos y uno, ¿Me pregunto quienes serán?

 **-Son tres seres, dos de ellos empatan por lo que comparten puesto-** el me respondió sin que preguntara siquiera.

Luego quise preguntar por sus identidades, pero no pude hacerlo por asombrarme cuando, súbitamente, regresamos a la habitación con maquinas donde estábamos hace poco.

 **-Debo rellenar los frascos de Jugo del Edén-** se levantó de su asiento, se quedó levitando sobre el suelo y fue a su derecha, no pude ver qué otra cosa hizo, ya que estaba fuera de mi rango de visión y, por razones obvias, no pude girar mi cabeza.

Lo que si pude hacer fue escuchar tres sonidos.

El primero de ellos, no sé como identificarlo, pero fue como un "Zup".

El segundo, este si lo reconozco, es el sonido de un vaso siendo rellenado con algún liquido.

Y el tercero, fue igual que el primero; e igualmente como ese, no lo reconocí.

Entonces, sentí como algo tocaba mi quijada y la empujaba hacia arriba con suavidad; cerrándome la boca, la cual había permanecido abierta desde que la abrí al sorprenderme cuando pasó lo de las burbujas, ya que no podía cerrarla por el peso que tenía.

Dejé de sentir aquel tacto en mi quijada y un segundo después, el rostro de Dios entro en mi vista otra vez, sonriéndome y mostrándome uno de sus dedos índices, para luego dar varios toquecitos a mi barbilla con él.

 **-Ten cuidado con lo que haces, incluso aquí hay moscas; no quisiera que te entrara alguna en la boca-** no sé si bromea o no. Dejó de darme toquecitos. Posteriormente se sentó en la silla otra vez **\- y ya te lo dije antes: dime padre**.

Padre.

Supongo que está bien.

 **-Sobre lo que me ibas a preguntar, dos de esos tres seres son considerados dioses; el otro, digamos que no tiene una definición específica, pero en mi opinión, es un ser que representa la destrucción total.**

No sé por qué, pero sentí el deseo de tragar saliva cuando dijo eso ultimo con un tono muy serio y unos ojos que expresaban un sentimiento que no supe identificar.

De nueva cuenta cerré los ojos cuando de repente, un brillo apareció al lado de mi padre, y al abrirlos vi que de este, como antes, apareció un vaso lleno de ese liquido extraño, flotando.

Él lo tomó con su izquierda y le dio un sorbo, para luego suspirar.

 **-Ahhh, aun no lo supero, sigue produciéndome escalofríos-** dio otro sorbo antes de rascarse la nuca.

¿Acaso le tiene miedo a ese ser?

 **-Algo así. La verdad no es algo de lo que me guste hablar Ace.**

¿Hm?

¿Ace?

 **-¡Oh!-** parece que se sobresaltó, porque dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento **\- lo lamento mucho, hemos estado hablando todo este rato y no te he dicho tu nombre aun. Supongo que el cansancio no me deja pensar bien-** vi como una sonrisa avergonzada se dibujo en sus facciones mientras me observaba.

¿Mi nombre? ¿Cuándo dijo Ace me estaba llamando por mi nombre?

 **-Sí, estas en lo cierto-** volvió a sorber el liquido blanco y brillante.

Vaya, por una parte me siento feliz de saber mi nombre; es decir, en ninguno de mis recuerdos pude escuchar que me llamaran por un nombre y me sentía algo desesperado por ello en el fondo. Dudo que a alguien le guste no saber su nombre después de todo. Pero por otra parte, me encuentro algo decepcionado. No lo sé, me parece que Ace suena raro.

 **-Quizás, pero es un nombre muy apropiado para ti-** la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos y causó que me fijara en él otra vez.

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_ sus palabras me habían confundido.

 **-Ace significa "Uno". Al ser tú el primer ángel que creo, es el nombre más adecuado**.

¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Primer ángel?

No había mencionado eso.

 **-Sí, no lo hice porque pensé que te darías cuenta después-** se rascó la nuca de nuevo **\- no todo sucede como pensamos, es algo que se escapa incluso de mi capacidad.**

Resulta un poco irónico que diga eso siendo Dios.

 **-Sí, ciertamente resulta irónico-** paró de rascarse su nuca **\- bueno, ya es tiempo.**

 _-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-_ pregunté.

 **\- Luego de que te despertaras pensaba darte algo más de fuerza, así podrías moverte un poco y hablar; pero no lo hice porque debía explicarte las cosas primero. Ahora si puedo hacerlo.**

Tocó la parte que podía ver de mi pecho con uno de sus índices luego de que me dio esa pequeña explicación, la parte izquierda por cierto, justo en el corazón.

Una luz tenue rodeó ese dedo, poco después unas ondas brillantes salieron de la parte en la que estaba tocando y comenzaron a extenderse por mi cuerpo.

Esta vez no me sorprendí tanto cuando comencé a sentirme menos cansado y mi cuerpo más ligero.

¿Tal vez se deba a que me estoy acostumbrando a esto? No lo sé, pero de ser así, me asombra la rapidez con la que lo hago; no deben haber pasado más de veinte minutos desde que lo conocí.

Su dedo paró de brillar y las ondas desaparecieron, retiro su dedo y me dijo.

 **-Intenta hablar ahora.**

Asentí mentalmente a su petición.

¿Qué debería decir?

"¿Hola?" no, sería demasiado aburrido. Estas serán mis primeras palabras, se supone que es un momento importante.

Pensé en decir "Veamos si funciono", pero no me gusto mucho. Si eso funciona y digo eso, mis primeras palabras sonaran como un chiste.

 **-Debo avisarte que estas no serán tus primeras palabras. De hecho, tus primeras palabras las dijiste hace unos días. Lo que dijiste fue: "¿Qué es Hablar?" Jajaja.**

Cuando dijo eso con un tono alegre, un recuerdo llegó a mi mente, en él estaba diciendo aquellas palabras mientras veía a Jesús.

Sentí una gran pena en ese momento y un calor en mi rostro.

Mis primeras palabras, ¿Fueron una pregunta tan simple? Hubiese estado mejor de haber sido algo como "¿Quién eres tú?" (Ya que le preguntaba a Jesús) ¿Pero tenía que ser algo que incluso alcanzaba lo estúpido? Pareciera que fue un chiste para entretener a alguien. (N/A: (Silbido nervioso).

-Oh... rayos- pero que desperdicio.

Click

Flash

-Guh- cerré los ojos al ser cegado por una luz repentina. Al abrirlos todo estaba levemente borroso y brillante. Cuando mi visión se estabilizó, noté como mi padre sostenía una cámara de fotos con flash.

Seguro fue de allí de dónde provino la luz.

 **-Esto lo guardaré en mi álbum-** el dijo más sonriente que antes y luego desapareció la cámara de fotos en un rápido brillo que me hizo parpadear nada más esta vez. Sentí una gota de sudor bajar por mi mejilla debido a esa escena **\- Tal vez no sean tus primeras palabras, pero las considerare como tal .Ya que no recuerdas muy bien lo que hiciste hace días, se podría decir que para ti estas son las primeras que dices.**

Sus palabras, en vez de alegrarme, me provocaron más pena. Por el sentimiento de vergüenza que sentí antes, hablé inconscientemente y dije palabras muy simples, de nuevo.

 **-No te pongas así, las primeras palabras no tienen que ser de gran calidad para ser valiosas. El solo hecho de decirlas les da mucho valor-** vaya, que profundo.

Esta vez sí hizo que me animara un poco.

-Gracias... pero... de… verdad... me… habría... gustado... que... fuesen... mejores- aunque ya puedo hablar, me está costando mucho el solo mover un poco los labios, me cansa decir cada palabra.

- **No te esfuerces tanto, la fuerza que te di fue para que pudieras moverte un poco. La energía es aparte y aumentará por si sola hasta cierto punto después.**

-¿Por... qué... no... me... das... algo... de... energía... para... hablar... también?- me dio curiosidad aquello.

 **-Prefiero que las cosas pasen a su tiempo. Solo apresuré la complementación de tus conocimientos y el que pudieras hablar porque era necesario-** me respondió simplemente.

Hmm, no comprendo bien esa razón, pero no creo que importe tanto por el momento. Al menos puedo hablar un poco.

Aunque me da curiosidad el saber por qué era necesario.

 **-El porqué de que apresurara lo primero lo entenderás después. En cuanto a lo segundo: no todos pueden saber lo que estas pensando. En un par de días Jesús vendrá a enseñarte muchas cosas y será necesario que puedas hablar. Lo que hubieses podido hacer solo dentro de cinco días.**

Ya entiendo, ahora tiene sentido.

Pero.

 _-¿Jesús también es tu hijo, cierto?-_ esta vez indagué con mis pensamientos, verdaderamente lo mejor será que no me esfuerce demasiado. El asintió con su cabeza como respuesta _\- eso lo haría mi hermano ¿Verdad?_

 **-Sí, el es tu hermano mayor-** ahora yo fui quien asintió, solo que con mis pensamientos en lugar de mi cabeza, estoy seguro que me costara mucho moverla.

Justo ahí me di cuenta de algo.

 _-¿Dónde está el? ¿Por qué no está aquí también?_

 **-Está durmiendo ahora mismo. Estuvo tres días sin descansar adecuadamente por estar vigilando constantemente tu estado.**

Vaya, me sentí culpable por sus palabras, aunque no creo serlo, yo no he hecho nada en realidad.

 **-Ciertamente, no es tu culpa. De hecho, él se esforzó demás por voluntad propia. Enserio estaba muy ansioso por hacerse cargo de ti desde el día en que le dije que tenía pensado crearte, siempre quiso tener un hermano menor, tanto que luego de que le ordené realizar la complementación mental y cuidar tu estado buscó sus mejores maquinas para hacerlo-** dio una pequeña risa **\- ese Jesús, realmente se emociona rápido con este tipo de cosas.**

Hmm, Jesús debe ser una persona muy dedicada con las cosas que le importan mucho.

 **-Bueno, debemos continuar la conversación después. En tu estado actual no puedes permanecer mucho tiempo despierto, necesitas dormir cada tanto o sentirás una fatiga que te hará daño.**

Ahora que lo menciona, desde hace poco empecé a sentir algo de sueño, así que era por esa razón.

Pero no quiero dormir, no aun, todavía necesito que me responda algunas cosas más.

 **-Te prometo que responderé a todas tus preguntas después, enserio debes descansar ahora-** se levantó de su asiento **\- créeme cuando te digo que no querrás saber qué pasará con tu cuerpo si llegas a fatigarte.**

 _-¿Y no puedes hacer algo al respecto?-_ con esa [Omnipotencia] seguro puede evitarlo.

 **-Sin duda, pero no pienso hacerlo-** comenzó a caminar después de responderme **\- de hacerlo, no comenzarías a aprender algo de lo más importante que no debe faltarte como ángel.**

 _-¿Que cosa?- alcé_ una ceja con duda, me alegro de que no me pesen como todo lo demás, es igual que con mis parpados; gracias a eso puedo parpadear.

 **-Obediencia hacia mí-** su respuesta sonó bastante simple con el tono de voz tranquilo que usó **\- es lo más importante en este lugar.**

Es extraño, lo normal sería enfadarse por sus palabras. Que alguien venga y te diga que debes obedecerlo así como así seguramente sería desagradable; pero yo no sentí nada de desagrado, sino que acepté esas palabras sin mayores problemas.

 **-Ahora descansa, hablaremos luego.**

Bueno, el sueño está creciendo poco a poco; ciertamente será lo mejor. En realidad no quiero saber que puede hacerme esa fatiga que mencionó si llego a sufrirla.

Cerré los ojos con lentitud y tomé una respiración profunda, exhalé el aire en mis pulmones un segundo después y luego…

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-

-Guh- ¿Pero qué?

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud al darme cuenta luego de despertarme del sueño.

Parece irreal, ¿Me dormí de inmediato?

Qué extraño.

Pero lo que es más extraño, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

En definitiva, me acostumbro rápido a las cosas; ya me di cuenta.

 **-Buenos días, Jesús-**

¿Hmm?

Oí la voz de padre. Siento que ya puedo girar mi cuello un poco, lo cual hice con lentitud y dificultad para saber dónde estaba el.

Fue en ese entonces que vi un poco más del lugar en el que me encontraba. No me sorprendí mucho realmente cuando observé que habían muchos más aparatos de los que percibí antes. Esto era un laboratorio después de todo. Aunque apenas fueron unos centímetros más, eso solo me hace pensar que este laboratorio debe estar muy equipado.

Mi vista se posó en mi padre finalmente, ha quien vi sentado en una silla algo lejos de mí, a mi izquierda, frente a un monitor en una mesa.

-Buenos días, padre.

Fue como cuando escuché la voz de padre antes, la nueva voz que sonó me sorprendió; pero se escuchaba familiar.

La voz provino de la direccion que padre miraba. Ahora si giré mi cabeza un poco más a la derecha, pues esta era la direccion.

Fue justamente un instante después en que vi a quien yo ya sabía gracias a padre que era mi hermano, observándolo a él.

De pronto sus ojos pasaron de padre hacia mí y puso otra expresión facial.

Me di cuenta con rapidez que en su rostro, en parte, estaba la misma alegría que en mis recuerdos; pero también lucía algo alarmado.

Pero lo extraño fue que no dijo nada, al contrario, se quedó en silencio observándome.

Su observación me pareció muy incómoda, pensé en romperla diciendo algo pero no estaba seguro de que decir.

Luego de un par de segundos opté por algo normal y sencillo.

-Tú... eres... Jesús... ¿Cierto?- ya conocía la respuesta, obviamente, pero me pareció algo útil para iniciar alguna conversación, aunque fuese corta; y aliviar este silencio molesto.

Sus ojos se expandieron un poco, debió sorprenderse por algo.

Pero aun así me respondió.

-Sí, soy yo- su respuesta sonó suave y me sonreía, pero noté casi de inmediato que se trataba de una sonrisa forzada. Todavía percibo esa alarma en su rostro, pero se ha reducido mucho. ¿Habrá intentado ocultarla a propósito?, no estoy seguro.

Como sea, ahora que comencé con una pregunta simple, lo mejor sería seguir la misma línea; la verdad no se me ocurren muchas opciones.

-¿Eres... mí... hermano?- ay, hasta me dio pena decirlo; me suena increíblemente estúpido preguntar cosas que ya se.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Obvio que fue por nuestro padre.

-Me... lo... dijo... padre- rodee mis ojos hacia quien mencioné, con algo de ironía oculta en mis palabras. Puede sonar hipócrita, pero si algo me gusta menos que hacer preguntas estúpidas es que me las hagan a mí.

-Ya veo- respondió eso y lo miró-Padre

 **-Te lo explicare en un momento, antes debemos ir a la habitación de tu hermano-** lo interrumpió y le dijo eso. Je, realmente debe ser una utilidad increíble eso de la omnisciencia.

El se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y vino hacia donde estábamos.

Un momento, ¿Acaso se encogió? Ahora esta del mismo tamaño que Jesús, ¿Como no lo noté antes? ¿Tal vez por estar detallando el laboratorio y por ver a Jesús? Es lo más seguro.

Cuando estuvo muy cerca de nosotros me asombré en el momento en que un brillo apareció a mi alrededor. Noté que el brillo venia debajo, así que por curiosidad gire mi cuello lo suficiente para poder ver algo del suelo.

Lo último que vi fueron algún tipo de símbolos en lo que parecía ser un círculo giratorio en el suelo, antes de que una luz me segara.

Debido a la repentina iluminación, cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de que no se hayan dañado. Me sentí un poco nervioso cuando los abrí y vi todo borroso, pero luego mi visión se estabilizó y me calmé.

Más sin embargo, me vi obligado a cerrarlos nuevamente en instante en que una nueva luz, aun más brillante que la otra, hizo acto de presencia delante de mí.

A través de mis pestañas, advertí que el brillo había cesado y abrí los ojos de nuevo.

Allí estaban mi padre y hermano mayor mirándose el uno al otro, ambos comenzaron a hablar, pero no presté atención a lo que decían porque me concentré en el nuevo panorama.

Este lugar ya estuve en este lugar.

Lo recuerdo, es la habitación que estaba en blanco y que después Jesús puso como se ve ahora.

Me pregunto si fue algún poder o algo por el estilo.

Se lo preguntaré en otro momento.

Creo que lo escuche decir en uno de mis recuerdos que aquí era mi habitación.

-Hmm- ese ruido salió de entre mis labios cerrados, en simultaneidad con una molestia en mi nuca y un par de giros de mi cuello para ver mejor el lugar y juzgarlo.

 _-Este sitio tiene buen aspecto-_ fue lo que pensé cuando lo miré bien, pero me siento algo apretado al verlo; lo preferiría sin todas estas cosas, algo más sencillo.

Tal vez unas paredes de otro color, un azul celeste vendría bien, ese dorado me da una mal sabor en la boca. También el suelo, preferiría que no tuviera todas esas piedras preciosas. Los muebles no están mal, se ven cómodos y grandes, pero los cojines no me gustan; tienen colores muy vivos. Ese ventilador que está en el techo también está bien, puede mantenerme fresco y sirve muy bien para adornar. Hay algunas bombillas, me serán útiles cuando no quiera estar a oscuras y esa lámpara sobre la mesa que está a mi lado no sobra en lo absoluto.

Solo falta la cama, recuerdo que antes había una, pero ahora no la ubico.

¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?

BOOOOOMMMMMM

UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH

Temblé por la sorpresa de oír repentinamente dos sonidos tan estridentes.

Con una dificultad que fue reducida por el miedo, giré mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda con velocidad disminuida, intentando encontrar la fuente del ruido ya que había sonado muy cerca.

-¡El laboratorio!- ese grito que por lo que escuché, fue emitido por Jesús, causó que girara mi vista para verlo.

Una mala elección sin saberlo.

Una luz me segó, otra vez, e hizo que cerrara los ojos, otra vez.

Levanté los brazos (obviamente con esfuerzo) y me froté los ojos.

A este paso, se me va a dañar la vista.

Al abrir los ojos, me fijé en que Jesús ya no estaba en la habitación, ahora solo estábamos padre y yo.

Entonces padre me miró.

 **-Espera un momento por favor.**

Como si fuese por instinto, cerré los ojos al instante en que dijo aquello, y tal y como esperé, vi que mis parpados se iluminaron, clara señal de que había algo brillante frente a ellos.

Dos segundos después la iluminación cesó y abrí mis ojos.

Alcé una ceja con desconcierto, pues no entendía que rayos había pasado.

Primero ese sonido, luego Jesús grita, se va y finalmente padre se va también.

Y ahora yo estaba totalmente solo en esa habitación.

-Tsk- chasquee la lengua, ¿Qué haré ahora?

Miré el techo, como si hubiese algo interesante en el, en un intento de no ser presa del aburrido silencio casi absoluto, solo perturbado por él casi mudo ruido del ventilador.

Fue un intento fallido.

Y cualquier idea que me pareciese divertida requería movimiento, algo para lo que estaba muy limitado, lastimosamente.

-¿Hmm?- fue entonces que sentí un peso sobre mi regazo. Mire dicha parte de mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que allí había un libro.

Apareció de la nada.

Me sentí anonadado por este hecho, pero entonces me percaté de que una nota también se mostró a un lado del objeto.

Acerqué mi mano hasta la nota, la sujeté y la traje más cerca para poder leerla.

 _ **-Para evitar el aburrimiento y aprender-** _ era lo que estaba escrito en la nota.

Miré el libro nuevamente y lo detalle. Era marrón con una cruz plateada en la portada, y debajo de esta estaban escritas las palabras "Biblia, versión especial".

Qué extraño.

Es la primera vez que oigo un titulo así.

Como sea.

Tengo un medio de distraerme, no lo voy a desaprovechar.

Tomé el libro entre mis manos y lo abrí para comenzar a ojearlo.

-Vaya- no pude impedir que esa pequeña palabra escapara de mi boca, esto es bastante interesante.

Este libro tiene una narrativa muy peculiar, parece más una guía que un libro normal.

Su tema a tratar es sobre El Cielo, y tiene información curiosa.

Me es muy útil, estoy en El Cielo después de todo.

Entre la información que ofrece esta: que El Cielo está dividido en siete secciones, cada una distinta de la otra.

Yo pensaba que había un único Cielo, no pensé que estaría dividido de esa forma.

Según este libro, cada Cielo está sobre el otro, como las secciones de una torre enorme.

Pasé de página.

Ahora explica algunas cosas más, como por ejemplo: que casi todos los cielos tienen un cielo artificial, con un sol artificial y una luna artificial incluida.

También explica un poco de lo que está en cada Cielo.

Por lo que estoy leyendo, deduzco que ahora mismo estoy en el séptimo Cielo. Bueno, más que una deducción es una corazonada.

Cuando quise pasar a la siguiente pagina, el libro se convirtió en polvo brillante y desapareció.

-¿Eh?- no logré articular otra cosa, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Fue justo en ese instante en que sentí alivio de tener la mirada hacia abajo, ya que una nueva luz apareció enfrente. ¿Cómo lo sé si no estaba viendo hacia delante? Pues porque lo que podía ver de mi cuerpo y de la mesa de operaciones donde estaba acostado se iluminaron mucho.

Al desaparecer la luz, elevé mi rostro para ver al frente; allí estaba Jesús dándome la espalda. De repente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a acercarse.

-Supongo que padre ya te informó de lo que pasara desde ahora, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- al igual que antes, su forma de hablar era suave y escondía cautela.

-Así... es -le respondí- dijo... que... me... enseñarías... muchas...cosas- tengo curiosidad por saber a qué se refería con Muchas cosas.

-Es cierto, ahora que se completaron tus conocimientos más básicos, es mi deber enseñarte otras cosas más avanzadas- padre me explico lo que pasó antes, así que no necesito preguntar por lo de Conocimientos básicos que de otra manera me habría intrigado.

-Entiendo- di un pequeño asentimiento con mi cabeza, lo bastante leve para que no me costara mucho bajarla y luego enderezarla.

-¿Te sientes preparado?- más que preparado, me siento curioso.

-Si- fue mi sola respuesta.

-Eso es bueno, entonces...- paró y puso sus manos delante de su pecho como si sostuviera algo.

Como si tuviese algún tipo de alarma interna que me alertó, cerré mis ojos.

Sip, percibí la luz a través de mis parpados.

Abrí los ojos y advertí que ahora sostenía un libro curioso, con las letras A, B, C de diferentes colores en la portada.

-Comencemos de inmediato- me dio una sonrisa, se nota que está feliz. Supongo que es como padre me dijo, estaba muy ansioso de hacerse cargo de mí.

Me quedé mirando ese extraño libro amarillo por un momento, con suma curiosidad por averiguar que podría enseñarme de allí. Entonces le di un nuevo asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta a sus palabras.

Abrió el libro y carraspeo un poco, debe estar aclarándose la garganta.

Posó sus ojos sobre el contenido del libro después.

Aquí vamos.

-Lo primero será...- comenzó a leer.

…

Si Jesús tuviera que describir su estado actual, no sería ni sorprendido ni extrañado; tampoco serio.

No estaba en Shock por la inteligencia mostrada por su hermano menor ni mucho menos incrédulo.

Sino que se hallaba meditabundo, cavilando en silencio aquel acontecimiento inesperado.

Habían transcurrido alrededor de veinte minutos desde que la instrucción Avanzada inició.

Vocales.

Abecedario.

Lectura.

Deletreo.

Números.

Sumar.

Restar.

Multiplicar.

Dividir.

Entre otras cosas.

Tenía planeado enseñarle todo eso, sin embargo, el peliblanco parecía que ya conocía cada una de esas cosas perfectamente.

Podía leer corrido sin problema alguno y realizaba cálculos grandes y pequeños en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Casi parecía un genio.

No.

Para Jesús estaba claro que, en efecto, su hermano menor ERA un genio.

Al menos en el ámbito mental.

Cuando comprendió eso, simultáneamente también comprendió las palabras de su padre.

 **"Lo sabrás luego de que empieces a enseñarle"**

Aquellas palabras, en ese entonces poco comprensibles, como su creador dijo ahora parecían claras como el agua.

Por el hecho de haber sido un genio fue que había disminuido tanto las capacidades físicas del joven peliblanco y las había vuelto capacidades mentales.

También fue por ser un genio que cuando se le estaba realizando la complementación mental el proceso fuera tan lento.

La cantidad de conocimientos que se le agregan a la mente de un genio en una complementación mental, a diferencia de alguien normal, era mucho mayor. Esto se debe a que cuando alguien creado con el ritual [Génesis de la existencia] resulta ser un genio, su mente alberga muchos más conocimientos de lo que debe al ser creado.

Cuando se crea un genio y este posee el mismo problema que tubo Ace (que tiene sus conocimientos fragmentados) y se le aplica la complementación mental para completar esos conocimientos, obviamente tarda mucho más.

Con él [Dominio corporal], al convertir las capacidades físicas de un genio en su conocimiento, por las mismas razones se requiere usar más de las capacidades físicas para que los conocimientos iníciales estén al 100%, fue por eso que tuvieron que disminuirse tanto.

Era un importante precio a pagar por mantener una mente brillante.

Las capacidades que eran convertidas en otras con el [Dominio corporal] sin duda podían recuperarse y sobre todo mejorarse, sin embargo, la recuperación y mejora serian más lentas de lo normal.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, en unos mil (1000) o dos mil (2000) años ya llegaría a tener la fuerza de un ángel promedio, y si le ponía mucho empeño; dentro de quinientos años (500).

Bueno, si se le hacía complicado lo ayudaría, y seguramente su padre también.

El gesto distante que las facciones de Jesús habían mantenido desde hace unos quince (15) segundos fue desecho a la vez que hacía desaparecer el "Libro A, B, C" en un brillo.

Ace cerró los ojos para evitar ser segado cuando sintió como su recién adquirido "Sexto sentido detector de brillo se activó".

-Me impresionas- fue todo lo que le dijo, mirandolo a los ojos mientras se acomodaba un poco en la mesa de operaciones, (Se había sentado en ella para estar más cómodo) posaba sus codos en sus piernas, acercaba sus manos la una a la otra, entrelazaba sus dedos y posaba su barbilla sobre estos.

-Si- este le devolvió la mirada junto con esas palabras.

-Creo que debí planear más meticulosamente tu instrucción- suspiró cerrando los ojos.

-¿La... planeaste... tu?... Pensé... que... lo... había... hecho... padre.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- le preguntó.

-Me... pareció... que... el... era... quien... se... encargaba... de... casi... todo... aquí. Por... ser... Dios.

-Bueno, podría hacerlo la verdad, pero decidió que nos dividiríamos las responsabilidades hace mucho tiempo. Sigo sin entender por qué lo hizo cuando él puede hacer todo el solo y millones de veces mejor que yo; pero no me quejo, al menos siento que le estoy siendo útil.

-Quizás... sea... por... eso... que... lo... hizo- le dijo Ace, haciendo que Jesús lo mirara.

-Sí, es muy probable- le sonrió.

Un par de segundos transcurrieron en total silencio, pues no se les ocurría realmente de que hablar.

-Eres... muy... leal... a... él... ¿Verdad?- inquirió más para borrar el silencio que para saber, puesto que ya imaginaba la respuesta.

-Toda mi lealtad y mi vida están destinadas a él- habló con toda sinceridad.

-Y... dime... ¿El... siempre... es... así... de... agradable?- volvió a inquirir, ahora sí con verdadero interés.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Dudas... y... curiosidad- confesó, ciertamente la existencia de su padre por algún motivo desconocido para sí mismo le parecía... no estaba seguro de cómo describirlo con una palabra, pero desde que creyó en que él era Dios, sintió una necesidad de descubrir más cosas sobre él; pero no le hizo las mil y un preguntas en el momento por la sorpresa y los nervios que sentía.

-Entiendo- le dio una asentimiento de cabeza, comprendiéndolo- Bueno, el normalmente es calmado y amable, otras veces puede ser más serio, otras más bastante estricto; la verdad tiene muchas formas de actuar, todo depende de la situación, el conoce perfectamente que carácter tomar en cada una y siempre lo hace- le explicó.

-Wow... asombroso- sus ojos estaban algo ensanchados debido a las palabras del hombre.

-Así es, y la única actitud que nunca encontraras en el será una actitud desesperada. Normalmente mantiene todo bajo control sin importar de qué situación se trate. Siempre tiene como mínimo quinientos (500) planes distintos para cualquier problema que se presenta.

-¿Quinientos (500)?- abrió más los ojos. Si eso era lo mínimo, ¿Cuanto era lo máximo?-y... ¿Los... prepara... justo... cuando... aparecen?... ¿O... lo... hace... de... antemano?

-Suele hacerlos de antemano, pero sé que también puede después de que ya están. Su mente es increíble, te lo aseguro. No encontraras a nadie más inteligente que él en ningún lado- sus palabras iban cargadas de puro respeto y admiración.

-Increíble... no... me... esperaba... que... fuera... así... de... inteligente- pero entonces recordó algo- espera- le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- arqueó una ceja.

-¿No... será... por... su... Omnisciencia... que... es... así... de... inteligente?- lo miró con duda.

-La [Omnisciencia] sin duda tiene mucho que ver a la hora de resolver problemas, pero no es solo por eso que es inteligente- le respondió dibujándose una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué... quieres... decir?- se extrañó.

-Jeje, aun sin tener [Omnisciencia] su inteligencia verdadera no baja en absoluto- profirió luego de dar una pequeña risa.

-¿Umm?- se confundió por las palabras de su hermano.

-Espera- lo miró- ¿Padre no te explicó cómo funciona la [Omnisciencia]?- arqueando una ceja.

-No... solo... me... explicó... la... Omnipotencia- respondió curioso por la pregunta.

-Hmm supongo que te lo explicará después- dijo simplemente.

-¿Y... no... me... lo... puedes... explicar... tu?- quiso saber, le picaba mucho la curiosidad aquello.

-Espera a que padre lo haga, te lo puede explicar mucho mejor que yo- suspiró, para decepción del peliblanco.

-Bueno- desanimado, el ojiazul murmuró aquello.

El castaño pareció no notarlo, ya que le preguntó.

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría aprender?- el peliblanco, quien había agachado la mirada, la volvió a subir de forma paulatina.

-¿Qué?- el castaño le explicó.

-Ya conoces a la perfección todo lo que quería enseñarte- su voz sonaba algo desilusionada- me alegra que seas inteligente ya, pero realmente quería poder darte al menos una enseñanza.

Ace, comprendiendo sus palabras, le dio un asentimiento de cabeza muy leve.

-Pues... si... hay... algo... que... quisiera... aprender- esas palabras levantaron los ánimos del castaño, quien lo miró con la pregunta ya reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿De qué se trata?- se acercó un poco luego de preguntarle.

-Pues- Jesús se acercó un poco más- quisiera... saber...- detuvo sus palabras por un momento.

El castaño curiosamente percibió una extraña tención por ese silencio.

-¿De… donde… vienen... los... bebes?- le preguntó, extrañamente con un rostro serio.

El rostro de Jesús por su parte, se quedó con una expresión en blanco, así como una mudez repentina lo invadió. Una mudez que solo terminó luego de alrededor de diez (10) segundos.

-¿Eh?- aunque no fue mucho lo que pudo articular.

-¿De... donde... vienen... los... bebes?- repitió su pregunta, aun con una cara seria.

Jesús pestañeó dos (2) veces, para luego rascarse la mejilla con un dedo y poner una expresión que mostraba incomodidad.

-¿De dónde vienen los bebes?- quiso confirmar.

El ojiazul asintió levemente.

-Pues- movió los ojos hacia otro lado rascándose la nuca- ¿En serio no lo sabes?- volvió a verlo directamente.

-No- respondió y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Jesús verdaderamente se extrañó por aquel hecho.

Toda esa inteligencia, todos esos conocimientos ¿¡Y no sabía eso!?

No parecía real, fue por eso que le había preguntado; creyendo en la posibilidad de que se tratara de una broma.

Una posibilidad que resultó ser de cero (0).

-Cof- decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, solo debía responderle aquella pregunta después de todo. Se aclaró la garganta con una pequeña tos y luego de estar pensando como se lo podía explicar por unos segundos, finalmente habló- Antes de comenzar, necesito preguntarte algo ¿Sabes lo que son un espermatozoide y un ovulo?

El peliblanco ojiazul solo negó con su cabeza.

Uy, eso iba a tardar un poco.

No es que le importara la tardanza, tenía mucha paciencia y tiempo; pero no le agradaba dar ese tipo de explicación. Aunque antes de ser creado el peliblanco se mentalizo el que tendría que hacerlo, simplemente no le gustaba.

Otra vez se aclaró la garganta, ahora con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

-Bueno...- pero justo cuando estaba por iniciar la incómoda explicación, la voz de su padre resonó en la habitación aparentemente de todas partes.

 **-Jesús, ven a mi habitación cuanto antes-** fue lo que dijo, como si estuviera en aquella habitación junto con ellos.

-Dejemos la lección para más tarde- Jesús se apresuró a decir eso sonriente, sintiéndose aliviado por la intervención tan oportuna de su padre, y posteriormente desapareció en un resplandor.

El joven peliblanco cerró los ojos en el momento adecuado y luego miró fijamente donde había estado su hermano hace apenas un (1) segundo.

 _-Bueno supongo que dormiré-_ al no tener otro medio con el que pasar el tiempo optó por aquello, se encogió de hombros al pensar y se dispuso a hacer lo propiamente dicho.

La diferencia con la vez anterior fue que esta vez tardó unos quince (15) segundos en quedarse dormido.

Y había estado despierto por más tiempo que antes, sus reservas de energía iban creciendo de a poco.

Aunque eso sería lo único que conseguiría aumentar rápido.

...

¿Alguna vez han pensado que se sentirá estar dentro de un cuadro en blanco?

¿No? Es lo más normal.

¿Y han pensado en cómo sería una pintura en lo que todo sea de color blanco?

¿Tampoco? Sigue siendo lo más normal.

O sencillamente, ¿Alguna vez han pensado como sería un lugar de un color tan blanco que no parece real?

¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Tal vez? La verdad no importa mucho.

Y por qué todas estas preguntas extrañas referentes a cosas blancas.

Porque probablemente alguna de estas tres cosas sea lo que pase por la cabeza de quien viera el sitio en el que ahora mismo se hallaba de pie el castaño de ojos avellana.

Una especie de sala donde todas las cosas que estaban eran de color blanco, tanto que no parecían ser de verdad. Había masetas blancas, flores blancas en ellas con hojas blancas, mesas blancas, luces blancas, suelo blanco, una puerta blanca desde la cual se extendía algún tipo de sendero brillante, como si fuera de luz, gruesos pilares blancos a los lados de dicho sendero de luz y al final de este, un gran trono blanco en el cual había alguien sentado.

Allí estaba Dios, con el mismo tamaño gigante, con su mejilla posada en la palma de su mano y viendo con calma a su hijo delante de la entrada de aquel lugar, regresándole la mirada.

-No importa cuántas veces entre aquí, sigo sin acostumbrarme- el castaño dijo con una gota de sudor bajando por su mejilla, incomodo por la excesiva blancura del lugar.

 **-Lo dices siempre que vienes-** se rió Dios **-** **solo necesitas venir un poco más y veras que deja de resultarte extraño**.

-¿Y exactamente cuánto es Un poco más?- inquirió alzando una ceja.

 **-Hmm unas mil (1000) veces-** dijo como si fuera algo casual.

El ojiavellana suspiró.

-Ya veo- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

La forma de contabilizar de su padre ciertamente era complicada.

Algunas veces "Un poco" de algo resultaba ser diez mil (10000) de algo, otras veces podía ser veinte mil (20000) o incluso cuarenta mil (40000).

Aunque nunca le dijo que sería "Mucho", pero estaba seguro de que estaría muy cerca de Nayuta, o quizás más.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y a mirar a su padre cuando este habló de nuevo.

 **-Es sorprendente, ¿No?-** inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿El qué?- Jesús arqueó una ceja.

 **-Su inteligencia-** empezó a levantarse **\- aunque sepas que es un genio, no puedes evitar seguir asombrado-** se acercó a él a paso lento, a la vez que volvía a disminuir su tamaño hasta ser del tamaño de Jesús.

Rápido como un rayo, Jesús lo entendió.

-Ciertamente, es un prodigio en todo el sentido de la palabra- miró al suelo con un gesto pensativo- es como...

 **-Si piensas demasiado tendrás pesadillas-** El Todopoderoso le dijo al estar en frente de él, notando los pensamientos de su hijo **\- y estoy seguro de que no querrás pesadillas como las que podrías tener si sigues pensando en "Eso".**

-Guh- el castaño ensanchó los ojos levemente- cierto, gracias.

 **-No me agradezcas, solo hazme caso-** le dijo con aquella sonrisa y los brazos cruzados tras su espalda.

-Si- asintió. De repente recordó el porqué de estar allí- Padre, ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

 **-Para nada en absoluto-** le respondió, manteniendo la sonrisa **\- te llamé para sacarte de esa situación en la que estabas.**

-Jajaja- se rió- como siempre, sabes reaccionar rápido ante las cosas.

-Sí, oye ya que estas aquí, hablemos de algo- le dijo.

-¿Hablar de algo? ¿Cómo qué?- le respondió con una pregunta alzando una ceja.

-Tal vez sobre tu falta de ideas acerca de que enseñarle- esas palabras le sacaron otra risa a Jesús.

El padre alzó una mano y en la palma de esta una luz surgió, dejando como residuo una especie de libreta gruesa con muchas palabras escritas.

 **-Aquí están todas las opciones de enseñanza que puedes darle-** le dijo señalando las letras **\- cada una está basada en las cosas que le producirán interés si se las explicas, elige cualquiera de ellas, o si quieres todas.**

-Pero- Jesús miró sorprendido las opciones de la primera hoja- todo esto- en la primera página de esa libreta, había materias que se podrían considerar de nivel académico a universitario. Partiendo desde una matemática algo más avanzada a la que había querido enseñarle a su hermano, hasta múltiples campos de la ingeniería.

Ante la sorpresa más que obvia de su hijo, el Todopoderoso habló de nuevo:

 **-Y todo lo que está en esa pagina es solo lo que le interesará primero, las páginas siguientes muestran lo que le interesará dentro de los años venideros, por lo que aun no es momento de enseñárselas-** la sonrisa que aun llevaba en el rostro se agrandó **\- su curiosidad es enorme.**

-No lo dudo- los ojos de Jesús estaban muy abiertos.

Y una sonrisa igual a la de su padre estaba plasmada en sus facciones.

 **-Ahora mismo está durmiendo, por lo que tendrás que esperar. Ve a dar un paseo o algo, no podrás enseñarle nada hasta la tarde-** le dijo, entregándole la libreta y regresando a su trono.

-Entendido- profirió mirando la hoja.

Desapareciéndola poco después en un círculo mágico, y luego desapareciendo él en un resplandor.

Grande.

Gigante.

Enorme.

Descomunal.

Colosal.

Inmenso.

Pero a la vez

Bonito.

Bello.

Esplendido.

Maravilloso.

Espectacular.

Hermoso.

Onírico.

Solamente la suma de cada una de esas palabras serviría para describir por completo la majestuosidad del sitio que se manifestaba a la vista.

Pero lamentablemente, una palabra para expresar esa suma no existía.

¿O tal vez si?

Tal vez sea una palabra antigua creada en los inicios, una palabra que se perdió en las inmensas arenas del tiempo.

Una palabra que busca aquella cosa con la cual ser usada, aquella media naranja.

Como un príncipe que busca a su princesa día y noche.

No.

Eso no era más que un cuento usado para crear suspiros en las niñas o en las mujeres soñadoras.

¿Entonces como qué?

¿Como un marino buscando el norte?

¿Cómo un codicioso buscando un tesoro?

¿Cómo un monje buscando la iluminación?

Quizás, solo quizás

O quizás realmente no existía la palabra, simplemente.

Pero de existir, entonces el lugar que buscaba está aquí.

Un inmenso bosque, tan grande; tan grande, que la vista se perdía solo en la entrada, pues era colosal la cantidad de arboles que en esta había.

No se podía decir que era un mar verde, ya que si bien este era el color predominante; existía una multitud de otros más.

Allí, habían árboles y plantas de todos los géneros existentes aglomerados; desde plantas frutales a plantas comunes, desde arboles grandes a arbustos pequeños. Llanamente, podías encontrar cualquier cosa de origen vegetal que quisieras.

Pero como en cualquier bosque, no solo el reino vegetal existía, sino que además el reino animal convivía en armonía con este.

Y al igual que la vida vegetal estaba completa en especies, así mismo lo era la animal.

Pero no eran solo los animales que existen en el tiempo presente, si no que se trataba de todos, absolutamente todos los animales que han existido.

Partiendo desde los que existían en los tiempos más antiguos, como los dinosaurios; así es, DINOSAURIOS u otras criaturas más antiguas o del mismo tiempo, seguidos por otros seres posteriores como mamíferos primitivos, entre ellos Tigres dientes de sable, Mamuts y otros ancestros del Elefante, ancestros del Caballo, Perezosos gigantes, aves primitivas, reptiles, roedores primitivos, etc. Otros animales más actuales pero que se extinguieron como las Moas, los Dodos, las Cuagas. Finalmente, las criaturas que conocemos hoy en día, entre las cuales muchas están en peligro de extinción: tigres, leones, jirafas, cebras, hormigas, todos los insectos conocidos y por conocer

Como se dijo antes, estaban todos los animales de todas las especies, por lo que también existían animales marinos en lagos y ríos de tamaño descomunal, estos últimos eran tan grandes que vistos desde tierra podían compararse con el mar mismo. Dinosaurios marinos, Amonites, trilobites, ancestros de la Ballena, ancestros del Tiburón, como el Megalodón; cocodrilos y ancestros del Cocodrilo, peces prehistóricos como el Celacanto, cangrejos y cangrejos prehistóricos, camarones, almejas, corales, otras especies de peces, peces de las profundidades, ballenas de todas las especies actuales, todos los tipos de Tiburón en la actualidad, etc, etc, etc…

En fin, el lugar estaba absolutamente lleno de vida animal, desde el más pequeño ser hasta el más grande.

Lo extraño es que todos parecían convivir en armonía, ninguno se atacaba o huía, ni siquiera entre presas y depredadores naturales. Sin embargo, aquello no era tan extraño en comparación con ver a los animales que se supone eran carnívoros alimentándose de pasto, frutas y verduras, o en el caso de los depredadores marinos, de algas que existían en el fondo de sus hogares. (N/A: bueno, para mí no es tan extraño, en mi casa hay un perro que es capaz de comer maíz cuando tiene mucha hambre, y no, no es broma).

En medio del inmenso bosque se hallaban dos árboles de un tamaño notable, ambos eran casi iguales; la única diferencia eran los frutos que daban.

Mientras que uno daba manzanas de color rojo, el otro las daba de un color dorado brillante.

¿Recuerdan los ríos que se mencionaron al hablar de los animales?

Realmente había solo un rio, pero este se dividía en cuatro, e iban en direcciones distintas y recorrían todo el lugar, brindándole agua.

Dos de las divisiones del rio rodeaban el centro del bosque, donde estaban los dos árboles.

Un lugar de aspecto tan hermoso con tantas criaturas viviendo en paz, de alguna forma, lograba hacer que una palabra apareciera en la mente de quien lo viera.

Paraíso.

Si, tal vez esa era la palabra que buscaba algo que definir, "Paraíso".

Y si lo era, aquella palabra perdida había encontrado su sitio justo ahora.

Justo entre los dos árboles de en medio del bosque, un resplandor hizo acto de presencia, más no perturbó ni un poco la paz del sitio; como si fuera algo normal.

La luz se extinguió y dejo ver al peli marrón, quien ahora miraba los alrededores con un gesto alegre y calmado, como si le produjera paz interior.

Se permitió respirar con profundidad y lentitud, sintiendo el aire llenar sus pulmones; luego vino una exhalación igual de lenta, pero sin tanta profundidad, dejando salir aquel aire como si se tratase de sus problemas personales.

Al inhalar, cerró los ojos, por lo que luego de exhalar los abrió.

Entonces inició una lenta caminata hasta el árbol que daba frutos dorados, sentándose de espaldas al tronco, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Se hallaba ligeramente tenso, aquel día había resultado ser algo movido.

Primero despertaba y poco después se enteraba que su hermano menor estaba en un estado físico deplorable.

Luego su laboratorio explotó, aunque esto no le afectó tanto ya que no se perdió su investigación; sin duda iba a ser complicado reunir todo el equipamiento de nuevo y todos los materiales de investigación.

Tendría que infiltrarse en lugares como Azgard, el Olimpo, el inframundo griego, el Niflheim, Alfheim o los campos Elíseos para recuperarlos, y eso le llevaría tiempo; principalmente en Azgard, con toda la seguridad que hay allí.

Lo peor de ello es que no podía llevar grandes cantidades, como era necesario; se le dificultaría mucho ser discreto de esa forma. Y no podía usar magia ya que lo descubrirían. No era que no pudiera defenderse en tal caso, sin embargo, en Asgard tenían un sistema de seguridad especial que bloqueaba cualquier magia o habilidad de transporte a los intrusos que eran descubiertos, por lo que si era sorprendido allí la única forma de escapar y volver a El Cielo seria abriéndose paso a través de las innumerables tropas de Valquirias y dioses Azgardianos.

Era muy fuerte, pero no podria vencer a tantos enemigos poderosos él solo.

Después de lo del laboratorio, estaba el hecho de que no pudo enseñarle a su hermano como siempre había querido, aunque luego se animó en la corta conversación con su padre.

Seria capas de enseñarle a su hermano todo lo que le produjera interés, eso lo hacía feliz.

Verdaderamente feliz.

Aunque realmente no quería responder a sus dudas acerca de la reproducción, hablar de temas como esos; aunque fuese solo por instruir ciertamente le producía una gran incomodidad.

Pop

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como algo ligero caía en su cabeza y luego en su regazo.

Miró hacia la segunda área mencionada, dándose cuenta de la presencia de una manzana dorada.

Le pareció extraño, pues los frutos de ese árbol no debían de caerse.

Sin embargo, tomó la manzana con su diestra y le dio una mordida.

No había comido nada desde que despertó en la madrugada, y había estado dormido por dos días enteros y lo que había restado del día que se durmió; tenía hambre.

Hambre.

Ya entendía, seguramente aquello ocurrió por voluntad de su padre; quien lo había ayudado en un momento de necesidad.

Siempre tan amable.

Se tomó su tiempo para degustar aquella fruta, masticando de espacio y saboreando lo más que podía cada bocado antes de tragar.

-Hmm el fruto del Árbol de la Vida, como siempre, su sabor es tan delicioso y refrescante- comentó con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados antes de volver a morder.

-Hyyyaaaa- pero los abrió de sopetón al escuchar ese sonido delante de él.

Allí había una criatura de naturaleza reptil, con un cuerpo obviamente hecho para el vuelo, siendo de pequeño tamaño, delgado y con grandes alas. Poseía un cuello largo y curvado, una cabeza grande, largas mandíbulas con muchos dientes y una cola corta acabada en punta.

Aquella criatura era el famoso Pterosaurio llamado Pterodáctilo.

No le sorprendió que no pudiera sentir su presencia acercándose, cuando comía ese fruto se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor.

Nunca pudo cambiar aquello por más que lo intentó, sencillamente sabia tan bien que se sumergía en el sabor totalmente.

La criatura giró su cuello de manera en que el ojo izquierdo podía mirar el fruto en la mano de Jesús, para luego emitir otro sonido.

-Lamento decepcionarte amigo, no puedes comer este fruto- le dijo con voz calmada, al entender lo que quería decir.

-Hyyaaa- el Pterodáctilo volvió a hacer el sonido, como queriendo decir "¿Por qué?"

-Son las reglas, los animales no pueden comer el fruto del Árbol de la Vida- profirió sin perder el tono calmado.

El Pterodáctilo no hizo ningún ruido, solamente se le quedó viendo a Jesús por unos segundos.

-Hyaa... de acuerdo, hasta luego Jesús- sorpresivamente, la criatura habló y luego procedió a irse volando.

-¡Cuídate Ptero!- se despidió mientras agitaba el brazo izquierdo con una sonrisa.

-¡Igual!- fue lo último que dijo el Pterosaurio antes de desaparecer en el cielo.

Paró de agitar el brazo y se acomodó un poco más en el tronco del árbol, mirando las hojas y volviendo a morder el fruto.

-¿Jesús?- una voz gruesa llamó la atención de Jesús, una voz que se escuchaba a su lado, por lo que giró su vista para ver a quien le había hablado- Aquí abajo- el ojiavellana bajó su mirada al suelo.

Allí estaba un caracol de color gris, con un caparazón en espiral.

-¡Max!- Jesús le sonrió al molusco- ¿Cómo estás? Hace meses que no te veo, ¿Dónde has estado?

-Estoy bien. He estado visitando a mis hijos y mi esposa- eso llamó la atención de Jesús.

-¿Visitando? ¿No viven juntos?- inquirió extrañado, acercando su cabeza al caracol.

-No, ahora vivimos separados. Le cedí el cuidado de los niños porque yo no podía encargarme de ellos- explicó con un tono algo cansino.

-¿Y por qué viven separados ahora?- otra vez preguntó, más extrañado todavía.

-Quisiera saberlo- suspiró, causando que Jesús elevara una ceja, dando a entender que no comprendió- un día simplemente llegué a casa, con ganas de descansar y estar al lado de mi familia luego de haber hecho un viaje de ida y vuelta de una semana para conseguir comida, y tan pronto como llego y entro, me encuentro a mi esposa detrás de la puerta, esperándome con una cara de pocos amigos- el caracol tembló un poco- me dijo las mil y un cosas ese día: que no la consiento lo suficiente, que no estoy nunca en casa, que no me preocupo por ella o por nuestros hijos, que no salimos, que no hago nada por ellos, que esto, que lo otro- el caracol llamado Max bufó molesto luego de proferir cada cosa con un tono fastidiado- las mujeres son problemáticas. No saben valorar todo lo que te esfuerzas para hacerlas felices y cuando les reclamas por ello se enojan.

-Debe ser difícil- el castaño comentó.

-Más que difícil- Max lo miró con seriedad- Jesús, como tu amigo te voy a dar este consejo. Nunca, ni en mil millones (1000.000.000) de años te cases o te enamores de alguien, solo te traerá problemas.

-Sabes que no lo haré, aquí solo los animales pueden hacer esas cosas- el castaño respondió con voz calmada, pero con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien por las palabras del molusco.

-Eso es bueno- el caracol hizo una sonrisa- oye Jesús, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?- inquirió.

-¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa? Estoy cansado de moverme, llevo meses haciéndolo casi sin descanso.

-Muy bien, solo espera a que termine de comer- se apresuró a hacer lo que había dicho para no dejar esperando a su amigo. Cuando acabó la manzana, hizo desaparecer los restos en un brillo para posteriormente extenderle la mano al molusco, mano a la que Max subió luego de varios segundos de avanzar hacia ella.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde viven tu esposa y tus hijos ahora?- quiso saber.

-A veinte (20) kilómetros de mi casa- suspiró con mucha pesadez- ya te imaginaras lo que cansa solo visitarlos.

-Eres un buen padre y marido, tomándote esas molestias por tus hijos y tu esposa- el hombre quiso animarlo.

-Gracias, aunque solo lo hago por mis hijos, mi esposa y yo estamos a punto de divorciarnos- aclaró aquello, con un tono extrañamente a gusto.

-No deberían hacer algo así solo por una pelea, luego se arrepentirán- le advirtió, en cierta forma buscando que recapacitara de aquellos planes.

-¿Una pelea? ¿Dices?, lo hace cada vez que llego a casa- dijo con cierta molestia.

-Oh- Jesús hizo aquel sonido tapándose la boca con sus manos.

-Como sea, vamos ya por favor, quiero volver a dormir en mi cama después de tanto tiempo- pidió, queriendo más que todo no hablar más de aquello.

-Está bien- el castaño de ojos avellana inició una caminata en direccion a donde él sabía era la casa del caracol.

...

Es curioso como cualquier lugar puede resultar el Hogar, dulce hogar de alguien.

Ya sea una casa.

Una cueva.

Un árbol.

O sencillamente un agujero en la tierra.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, aquella realidad se mostraba de manera irónica en la residencia del caracol.

Un tronco de madera repleto de musgo y hongos en su parte superior.

Este era el Hogar, dulce hogar de Max.

Ni bonito ni mucho menos, pero al caracol le resultaba apacible y cómodo.

Otra realidad era que no importaba como fuera tu casa, si te gustaba, podías sentirte más cómodo en ella que en cualquier otra parte.

El castaño descendió su mano al suelo cuando estuvo delante del tronco, dejando que Max bajara de su palma, la cual estaba babosa por obvias razones.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Jesús, si quieres visítame la próxima vez que vengas por el Edén, tengo algunos hongos comestibles que duraran mucho tiempo- ambos se rieron.

-Con mucho gusto, tal vez hasta traiga un invitado- aquello le llamó la atención al caracol.

-¿Invitado? ¡¿Hablas de Dios?! Si es así debo elegir los hongos más frescos- dijo aquello un poco agitado.

-Cálmate- Jesús le dijo haciendo la señal Alto con su mano- No me refiero a padre.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces quien?

-Mi hermano menor- esas palabras bastaron para que el caracol se quedara mudo momentáneamente- Padre lo creó hace algunos días y ahora mismo es mi deber instruirlo. Por ahora no puedo traerlo, pero seguro que en unos días

-Jesús- Max lo interrumpió con una voz seria- Esta vez no pasará lo mismo que las veces anteriores ¿Cierto?

Ante la mención de las palabras "Las veces anteriores" la mirada del castaño se tornó levemente ensombrecida, pero mantenía una sonrisa.

-Esta vez no pasará, las otras veces sucedió porque padre no había realizado el ritual en mucho tiempo. Ahora estoy seguro de que todo marchará bien- a pesar de que sus palabras eran de optimismo, su voz se escuchaba apagada.

-Si tú lo dices Bueno, nos vemos- se despidió Max comenzando a entrar a su tronco.

-Hasta luego- con la misma mirada ensombrecida y la sonrisa, el hombre se despidió y empezó a irse.

A cada metro que se alejaba del tronco del caracol, la sonrisa iba disminuyendo un centímetro.

Finalmente, la sonrisa fue reemplazada totalmente por una expresión mortalmente seria.

 _-Esta vez no pasará_ pensó aquello, antes de mirar el cielo, más específicamente la posición del sol- creo que ya deben ser las diez (10) de la mañana, será mejor que regrese para tomar un desayuno más adecuado.

Y dichas estas palabras, una luz envolvió a Jesús, desapareciéndolo poco después del paradisiaco sitio.

...

Las preferencias que existen para los lugares donde comer pueden llegar a ser muy variadas e interesantes.

Pueden ser desde lugares simples hasta lugares de alta clase.

Desde mesas cualesquiera en una casa o alguna cafetería; a mantas de picnic puestas sobre el césped de una llanura solitaria.

También la cima de una montaña puede ser buen lugar para comer si le pones imaginación, o si tienes demasiada hambre como para bajar primero al pie de esta, y comer al mismo tiempo que bajas es peligroso.

Hasta una balsa perdida en medio del océano.

Es por eso que el lugar tan peculiar donde ahora comía el castaño no parecía tan extraño.

Una nube.

Así es, no están leyendo mal; estaba comiendo en una nube.

Sentado tranquilamente, con las piernas cruzadas entre ellas, degustaba un pan de trigo de tamaño medio que sostenía con su mano derecha, con miel recubriendo la mayor parte de él. Un vaso casi lleno de jugo de manzana era sostenido por su izquierda, vaso que fue llevado a la boca de quien lo sujetaba, para ser sorbido suavemente parte de su contenido.

Habían pasado unos cinco (5) minutos desde que decidió tomar un desayuno. En los primeros cuatro (4), había ido a buscar los alimentos que tenía en el presente, y en el quinto (5) se transportó a donde estaba actualmente y cubrió el pan con la miel, para luego empezar a comerlo en el sexto (6) minuto acompañado del jugo.

¿Dónde consiguió aquel alimento y aquel vaso y jugo, además de la miel?

Pues, primero fue al séptimo Cielo, luego a su habitación y después al mini refrigerador que en esta se hallaba; allí había muchas cosas para uso alimenticio. Ese objeto era mucho más interesante de lo que parecía, pues aunque en el exterior lucía un tamaño pequeño, la realidad era que su interior era bastante grande y extenso. Parecía un supermercado por dentro; toda la comida estaba ordenada en repisas de supermercado (N/A: los lugares donde se colocan todos los productos en un supermercado, no recuerdo si se llaman así o no, estoy improvisando así que disculpen si me equivoco.) que de algún modo la mantenía muy bien conservada.

Era por eso que no tenía ningún problema en meterse dentro y buscar cualquier comida que quisiera.

Era un objeto muy útil.

¿Y por qué comía en una nube?

Era cómoda, por eso.

-Este pan y esta miel están deliciosos- comentó luego de tragar otro pedazo.

Bebió un poco más de su jugo, con una pequeña sonrisa que le dificultaba levemente dicha acción.

Luego de unos segundos terminó su comida y su bebida, desapareciendo el vaso en una luz e invocando un pañuelo en la misma mano con la que lo sujetaba, limpiando con este su boca y su barba de cualquier resto de pan o jugo; desapareciéndolo igual que al vaso y recostándose en el cómodo sitio, con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

Respiró profundamente.

Esa posición en una nube le fascinaba. Cuando dormía en su cama casi siempre lo hacía de lado, ya que se sentía más cómodo así en ella, sin embargo, siempre se recostaba en las nubes, la suavidad de la que eran dueñas siendo sentida en su espalda siempre eliminaban cualquier sentimiento de tensión que pudiera tener, sin importar que tan grande fuera.

Era casi como dormir en algodón.

-Aun tengo tiempo antes de que sea tarde y nada en que gastarlo- dijo algo fastidiado- el día se me hará muy largo si no encuentro algo que hacer pronto.

Con cierto desgano, comenzó a ponerse de pie en la nube.

Una vez estuvo parado en ella, se asomó por uno de sus bordes para ver el suelo.

Estaba aproximadamente a veinte (20) kilómetros de distancia del suelo.

Era una larga caída.

-Es tiempo de bajar- dijo y posteriormente saltó de la nube, sin mostrar o sentir miedo alguno.

Mientras caía a gran velocidad desde las alturas y sus cabellos eran sacudidos salvajemente por el aire, Jesús se rascó una mejilla con los ojos cerrados.

-(Suspiro) ¿Y si voy a limpiar todo el desastre de lo de mi laboratorio? Nunca lo acomodé- naturalmente, la idea de simplemente irse a dormir no fue considerada, pues ya había permanecido dormido casi tres días y no tenia sueño en absoluto- si, haré eso- asintió con la cabeza.

Estaba a tan solo cuarenta (40) metros del suelo, y descendiendo rápidamente.

Treinta (30) metros.

Veinte (20) metros.

Diez (10) diez metros.

CRACK

BROOOMMM

Al alcanzar sus pies el suelo, este se resquebrajó con violencia, levantando polvo y liberando una pequeña onda expansiva; como si una gran roca fuera la que cayó y no Jesús, quien por cierto, estaba parado con calma y sus piernas estaban en perfecto estado a pesar de la caída.

-Demasiado polvo- dijo a la vez que con su mano efectuaba un movimiento de abanico delante de su rostro, tratando de alejar toda la tierra levantada de dicha zona.

Una vez el polvo que lo rodeaba se disipó, Jesús dio un vistazo a su alrededor luego de colocar sus brazos en jarra.

Una pradera gigantesca era el sitio donde el hijo de Dios se hallaba en ese momento.

El aspecto de aquel escenario no se comparaba ni un poco con el del Edén, pero poseía su propio grado de belleza.

Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y más allá, un suelo cubierto de césped verde se extendía de tal forma que parecía infinito, césped que era movido por el viento con delicadeza. Algunas colinas podían notarse tanto cerca de donde estaba Jesús como en el horizonte, evitando con su existencia que el lugar fuera una planicie. En algunas partes se podían ver arboles de un tamaño común. Una inmensidad azul era el cielo del lugar, lleno de nubes de variados tamaños y formas, con un brillante sol posicionado en el centro de este; posición por la cual las sombras que generaban los arboles se encontraban justo debajo de ellos y no a sus lados.

Curiosamente no había flores en aquella vasta pradera, ni una sola.

El hombre luego de ver totalmente a su alrededor, dejó que de sus labios escapara un comentario:

-Este lugar es verdaderamente agradable, pero la soledad lo vuelve un poco aburrido.

Ciertamente, a parte de los árboles y el césped, Jesús era el único ser vivo en la pradera.

Una idea que pasó de pronto por su mente lo hizo sonreír.

 _-Este será el primer lugar que visitaré con Ace-_ como era obvio, el nombre del peliblanco había sido decidido por su padre antes de que lo creara y él se lo dijo a Jesús.

Esa información se la dio a Ace durante su intento de instrucción cuando este quiso presentarse, teniendo como resultado una comprensión rápida y un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del peliblanco ojiazul.

-Mejor voy yendo ya, el laboratorio no se limpiara solo- aquello lo dijo antes de tener la pequeña idea de que posiblemente algo del equipo su laboratorio se había salvado de aquel desastre, obteniendo en consecuencia una pequeña esperanza.

Sin tardar otro segundo, desapareció en una luz.

...

¿Nunca les ha pasado que se despiertan en la tarde y sienten la boca seca?

Quizás se deba al calor de la tarde y a que muchos duermen con la boca abierta.

Cuando sienten esa sequedad seguro que una de las primeras cosas en las que piensan es en ir por agua.

Una reacción natural.

¿Pero qué pasa con esas personas que no se pueden mover de un lugar a otro por si mismos?

La respuesta es sencilla: le piden a alguien que les traiga agua.

Pero, ¿Y si no hay nadie cerca?

Allí podemos ver un problema.

Un problema que el peliblanco ojiazul estaba pasando justo ahora.

Ya eran principios de las tres (3) de la tarde cuando Ace despertó de su sueño con la boca y la garganta reseca.

El no lo sabía, pero cuando dormía tenia la peculiaridad de mantener la boca cerrada o abierta dependiendo de cómo se durmió.

Había cometido el gran error de dormirse con la boca abierta.

Quizás muchos se estén preguntando esto:

¿Por qué algo tan común puede ser un gran error?

Una buena pregunta.

Pero una pregunta mucho mejor sería esta:

¿Creen que algo no se les puede meter en la boca si duermen con la boca abierta?

Puede pasar, realmente puede pasar.

¿Acaso alguno pensaba que aquello de Se te puede meter una mosca eran simples palabras?

No lo son.

Son tan reales como ustedes mismos.

Pero eso no es lo que estamos tratando ahora.

-Agua- el pobre peliblanco dijo, sintiendo su lengua áspera al moverse esta para articular la palabra.

Aquella sensación primeriza no le gustaba en absoluto.

Miró con la lentitud ya normal por su situación actual en todas direcciones, con la pequeña esperanza de que su padre haya puesto agua cerca de él.

No encontró nada.

Fue presa de un leve desespero.

No era que se fuera a morir por esa sequedad en la boca, el lo sabía bien; una persona podía durar unos días sin beber agua, era solo que era muy molesta.

Y ahora que lo pensaba.

¿Por qué en esos tres y dos días que se mantuvo durmiendo no murió por deshidratación? Y además ¿Por qué no le había dado sed sino hasta ahora?

Entonces recordó a su padre y hermano e instantáneamente encontró la respuesta.

Pero ellos no parecían estar cerca, aunque él sabía que su padre conocía su situación actual, por lo que le pareció curioso que no hubiera aparecido ya para darle agua o que hubiera mandado a Jesús en su lugar.

No sabía qué hacer.

Chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo mucho más la aspereza tan desagradable.

De pronto, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su padre apareciendo y desapareciendo ese vaso con el líquido blanco.

-Quisiera... aparecer... un... vaso... de... agua- desafortunadamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

Justo un segundo después, sintió como su sexto sentido le avisaba que cerrara los ojos, cosa que hizo y sus parpados brillaron. Al abrirlos, advirtió que frente a él, flotando sobre su abdomen en un círculo plano hecho de luz, había un vaso de vidrio lleno de la sustancia que deseaba.

Se extrañó en gran medida por aquel acontecimiento, pero supuso que había sido obra de su padre, por lo cual agarró el vaso con ambas manos y lo levantó con algo de dificultad.

Tardó unos cuatro segundos en llevarlo a su boca, la cual abrió para depositar el refrescante líquido en esta.

Su boca, su lengua y su garganta dejaron de presentar aquella aspereza. Pasó su lengua por sus labios para rehumedecerlos, pues estos también los había sentido secos.

El círculo plano seguía flotando por encima de su abdomen, así que colocó el vaso allí, con una sonrisa de comodidad y satisfacción por la humedad en su boca.

Con un nuevo aviso de su sentido, cerró los ojos y tanto el círculo como el vaso desaparecieron en un brillo.

Se acomodó en la mesa de operaciones que hasta ese momento había sido su cama y miró el techo de su habitación, totalmente aburrido.

Pasó muchos segundos en total silencio, ocurriéndosele en un momento dado el recordar las cosas que había vivido en un intento de distraerse.

Recordó desde el momento en que conoció a Jesús por primera vez hasta la actualidad.

Solo habían sido unos cuantos días, pero ciertamente había vivido varias sorpresas en ellos (Aunque había dormido la mayor parte de esos días).

Principalmente cuando conoció a su padre.

Y seguía sorprendiéndose de lo rápido que se había hecho a la idea de que esas sorpresas seguirían ocurriendo.

Lo hizo en el mismo momento que empezó a acostumbrarse a ver cosas como las que podía hacer su padre.

Y lo que pasó hace unos momentos con el vaso de agua se lo había confirmado.

Bostezó.

El aburrimiento aun prevalecía a pesar de sus intentos de detener su avance, era tan grande que le provocaba sueño.

Pero no era suficiente para que se durmiera, solo para que entrecerrara los ojos.

Le echó un vistazo a su contorno como antes.

Seguía creándole un sentimiento de ser apretado.

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarlo?-** se sobresaltó en su lugar al escuchar la voz de su padre de repente.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo, muy sorprendido.

Se estaba acostumbrando rápido, pero aun no lo hacía por completo.

Miró en todas direcciones, queriendo encontrarlo; pero estaba solo en la habitación.

-¿Dónde... estas?- preguntó en voz alta, aun mirando a todas partes.

 **-En mi habitación-** le iba a preguntar dónde estaba dicho lugar pero su padre habló de nuevo- te la mostraré en otro momento.

-Ok- respondió luego de dos segundos.

 **-Te estoy hablando telepáticamente-** se adelantó a responder la duda que estaba a punto de exponer **\- te pregunto de nuevo ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiarlo?**

 _-Cambiar que-_ ya que era su padre, no tenía la necesidad de hablar.

 **-El aspecto de la habitación-** le respondió.

 _-Espera, ¿Qué tanta luz habrá si lo haces?-_ tragó duro, el cambiar la imagen del lugar de seguro despediría mucha luz.

 **-Jeje, no todo lo que se hace aquí requiere un resplandor, eso es solo para ciertas acciones. Esta habitación la cree con la peculiaridad de poder cambiar su apariencia de acuerdo a los deseos de su dueño, o sea tu. Jesús te lo dijo cuándo te la mostró por primera vez.**

 _-Pero recuerdo que él le había puesto esta apariencia antes, si yo soy el dueño de la habitación ¿Cómo lo hizo?-_ pensó con aquel recuerdo en mente.

 **-Porque forzó el proceso-** el peliblanco alzó una ceja, dando a entender que no comprendió **\- te explico, el cambio de la habitación está regido por una maquinaria que inventé hace mucho. Se trata de un sensor especial que detecta tus pensamientos, luego los analiza y finalmente los aplica para cambiar el interior de la habitación. Pero este sensor también es algo sensible a las energías. Jesús conoce perfectamente su mecánica y aprovechó esa sensibilidad a la energía utilizando un truco bastante simple, pero antes de decírtelo respóndeme, ¿Conoces cual es el concepto más básico de la magia?-** ante su pregunta, el ojiazul respondió con un no mental- **"Es el poder de convertir nuestros deseos en realidad, volver lo imposible en posible" ese es el concepto más básico de la magia. Existen varios pasos para hacer magia, el primero de ellos es: Tener una idea clara de lo que se desea hacer.**

 _-¿Adonde quieres llegar?-_ al hacer su padre una pausa, Ace preguntó.

 **-Ya te lo diré-** inesperadamente, un resplandor surgió delante de la mesa de operaciones. Ace cerró los ojos un poco tarde por la "Conversación" que mantenía con su padre, abriéndolos luego para ver que este ahora se encontraba allí, sentado en la misma silla que hizo aparecer el día que lo conoció- **Necesitaba venir para mostrarte esto, debes verlo directamente. Ahora observa-** el peliblanco no pudo ni pensar o decir nada para cuando su padre habló, respondiendo a una pregunta inexistente.

De un segundo a otro, el todopoderoso alzó las manos y las cubrió con un brillo tenue, acto seguido la habitación se volvió igual a como era cuando Ace la vio por primera vez.

 _-¿Eh?-_ estaba desconcertado por lo que pasó, no sabía que trataba de hacer su padre.

 **-"Transformar tu energía en el deseo que se tiene" ese es el segundo paso, y el que acabo de aplicar-** le dijo desapareciendo aquella luz y bajando sus manos **\- Se trata básicamente de lo que dice: Transformar tu energía en el deseo que se tie..."-** realizó una pausa tres (3) milisegundos antes de que su hijo hablara con su mente:

 _-Espera por favor-_ pidió, haciendo la señal de Alto con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para luego abrirlos _\- no estoy seguro, pero creo que si me sigues explicando no entenderé nada. No sé casi nada de cosas como la magia._

Dios sonrió.

 **-Eso ya lo sé Ace, y no te preocupes, en unos meses te enseñaré-** mientras mantenía su sonrisa hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia.

 _-¿Qué?-_ el joven ladeo la cabeza.

 **-Luego lo sabrás-** respondió **\- Nunca respondiste mi pregunta-** agregó.

Al recordar la pregunta que le hizo, le dio una afirmación con su cabeza.

 **-Muy bien-** dichas esas palabras, volvió a levantar sus manos y a cubrirlas de luz.

...

-Uff- el castaño ojiavellana dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se secaba con el dorso de su mano el sudor que se resbalaba por su frente- lo hice- sonriendo, miro satisfecho el lugar donde antes habían estado las ruinas de su laboratorio.

Le había costado un litro de sudor, pero lo había limpiado por completo. Ahora los escombros yacían en lo que parecían ser bolsas de basura gigantes de color blanco.

Polvo, maquinas quemadas, cables quemados; partes de máquina, trozos de vidrio, fuentes energéticas colapsadas; incluso estaba la maquina que se encargaba de suministrar equitativamente el refrigerante de su laboratorio, obviamente más quemada y destruida que todo lo demás.

Todo eso se encontraba en las bolsas.

Cosas como el aceite u otras sustancias que el hombre usaba a la hora de trabajar se hallaban en frascos de vidrio, almacenados para usarlos cuando reconstruyera el lugar.

Otros frascos, que eran de plástico transparente, estaban llenos de sustancias coloridas; las que pudo rescatar del suelo, y de plantas extrañas u otras sustancias de colores más apagados.

Aquello eran materiales de investigación importantes, realmente no podía simplemente votarlos y dejar que se desperdiciaran. Pensó que estaría bien ya que habían estado mucho tiempo fuera de los frascos especiales que hizo para conservarlos bien y seguramente estarían arruinados, pero cuando se percató de que aun estaban a tiempo de salvarse se apresuró a buscar esos frascos de plástico. Solo debía pasar esas sustancias a algunos de los frascos conservadores que tenía guardados en caso de requerir algún repuesto (Y sí que lo requirió) y problema resuelto; podría salvar una mínima parte de todo el material que perdió.

Si, en cierta forma era un logro algo vacio; pero algo es algo.

Dio un chasquido con sus dedos, creando círculos mágicos al instante debajo de las bolsas y frascos; desapareciendo estos al ser tragados por la luz poco después.

Dejó que otro suspiro se escapara de su boca.

-Creo que estoy fuera de forma- habló al considerar su cansancio- antes limpiar el laboratorio no hubiera sido nada; pero ahora...- y por tercera vez suspiró.

Se estiró un poco para aliviar el leve entumecimiento de su espalda.

 _-No debí descuidar tanto mis ejercicios físicos, fue un gran error-_ pensó con un rostro cansino al dejar de estirarse.

Entonces alzó su mano y en esta, con un brillo, un reloj de bolsillo hecho de plata apareció.

Jesús miró la hora en este y se alarmó, lo que se mostró claramente cuando abrió ampliamente los ojos.

-Tres y treinta (3:30) de la tarde- pronunció la hora- ¿Cómo me tomó tanto?

Desapareció el reloj, fue a la puerta del laboratorio, la abrió, salió por esta y la cerró, dándose cuenta entonces de que, efectivamente esa era la hora por la posición del sol.

-Ace ya debió haber despertado, debo apresurarme- ni bien había terminado de decir aquello cuando había empezado a brillar.

...

Fuera de la habitación del peliblanco, Jesús hizo acto de presencia luego de un resplandor.

Se dispuso a abrirla, pero de repente recordó algo. Acercó sus manos de manera en que sostenía algo entre ellas, para luego hacer aparecer la libreta que le entregó su padre (N/A: me ahorraré un poco el estar colocando a cada momento lo de que Dios y Jesús aparecen o hacen aparecer objetos u otras cosas luego de un resplandor. Cada vez que escriba que aparecieron o hicieron aparecer algo, lo hicieron luego de una luz).

Ahora sí, abrió la puerta con rapidez, pero evitando llegar a la brusquedad, y la cerró tras de sí.

-Lamento la tardanza, Ace- dijo con cierta prisa.

Se quedó estático en la entrada.

La habitación de su hermano lucia distinta.

Las paredes y el techo habían perdido el color dorado, siendo el lugar de este tomado por un blanco, cuya única cosa que evitaba que fuese puro eran unos gravados de flores con el tallo y los pétalos totalmente de un color azul marino que iniciaban en el suelo y terminaban en la mitad o un poco arriba de esta. Las piedras preciosas del piso fueron substituidas por cerámica normal de un color beige, que en algunas partes estaba más oscuro o más claro de lo normal. Los muebles estaban prácticamente iguales, las únicas diferencias eran que sus cojines eran de color celeste y blanco común; colores mucho menos vivos que los de antes. El ventilador, las bombillas y la lámpara de noche al igual que la mesita se habían mantenido iguales.

La mesa de operaciones con la maquina (superviviente al accidente del laboratorio) a su lado estaban donde mismo. Su hermano peliblanco seguía recostado en dicha mesa, con los mismos tubos que salían de la maquina pasándole Jugo de Edén por vía intravenosa; la diferencia era que ahora el joven ojiazul sujetaba algo en sus manos: era cuadrado y de distintos colores. Ace lo estaba manipulando de forma en que sus partes se movían y los colores se mesclaban con los otros, mientras que mantenía una expresión que lucía sumamente concentrada y gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su rostro.

Aquel objeto era el tan conocido cubo de Rubik.

Sentado al lado del peliblanco en una silla flotante de aspecto similar a un trono, su padre lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada y su barbilla apoyada en los dedos de sus manos, que se hallaban entrecruzados.

 _-Es difícil_ \- el pensamiento del peliblanco obviamente no fue escuchado por Jesús, pero si por su padre, quien le respondió.

 **-Pero también es divertido, ¿Verdad?-** alzó una ceja, mirandolo a los ojos.

 _-Si, jejeje-_ soltó una risita mental que sonó un poco infantil, la cual alcanzó muy ligeramente la realidad con un diminuto sonido hecho con la boca cerrada.

-Padre, Ace- el castaño los llamó finalmente, al salir de su estupor por el cambio en el sitio.

El peliblanco, al no notar siquiera que su hermano había abierto la puerta por estar ensimismado en el objeto que le había obsequiado su padre hace tan solo unos cinco (5) minutos para apaciguar el aburrimiento, se sobresaltó en su sitio y soltó el cubo de Rubik, pero pudo atraparlo con algo de dificultad al alejarse este unos cuantos centímetros de sus manos.

Por otra parte, el Todopoderoso solo lo miró con su usual calma.

- **Buen trabajo con la limpieza del laboratorio-** lo felicitó sonriente.

-Emm, gracias- le regresó el gesto luego de un momento- ¿Qué...?- volvió recorrer la habitación de su hermano con la vista, dejando la pregunta al aire.

 **-A Ace no le gustó del todo el aspecto que le diste a su habitación, por lo que me ofrecí a cambiarlo y él aceptó-** como su hijo, observó el sitio **\- es bonito ¿No crees?**

-Si- aunque dijo eso, se hallaba ligeramente triste porque a su hermano no le había gustado la primera imagen que se le ocurrió para el lugar.

 **-No te pongas triste. Si le gustaron algunas cosas: el ventilador que pusiste en el techo, las bombillas y la lámpara con la mesa. Siguen aquí por eso-** lo animó.

-Es cierto, gracias- le sonrió a su padre.

 **-Soy tu padre, no me gusta que estés triste-** fue su respuesta, con la misma expresión.

El peliblanco no estaba prestando atención al intercambio de palabras de su creador y su hermano, puesto que había vuelto a concentrarse en el cubo.

Como antes, se sobresaltó; pero esta vez no soltó el objeto, cuando su hermano se acercó a él y lo llamó.

Al calmarse, escuchó las palabras de Jesús.

-Bueno Ace, Padre y yo hablamos y me dio una lista...- haciendo aparecer la libreta- de cosas que te interesaran aprender.

El peliblanco ojiazul alzó las cejas, algo interesado.

-¿Puedo... ver?- preguntó.

-Claro- asintió y le mostró la primera página de la libreta.

El joven observó con cuidado cada una de las materias escritas en el papel. No tenía ni la menor idea acerca de la mayoría, muchas no le sonaban en lo absoluto, más a pesar de ello; habían unas cuantas de las que si conocía los nombres y un poco de lo que trataban.

Finalmente, tomó una decisión.

-¿Podríamos... iniciar... con... ecuaciones?... se... algo... de... ello... pero... muy... poco- pidió.

-Está bien, comencemos de inmediato- desapareció la libreta y detrás de él, algo a su izquierda, una pizarra y una tiza aparecieron.

 **-Diviértete Jesús-** la voz de su padre resonó en la cabeza del castaño, quien se dio cuenta de que este se había esfumado de la habitación sin que ninguno lo notara.

Ace también se percató de aquello y se extrañó, para preguntarle a Jesús después.

-¿Y... Padre?- inquirió extrañado.

-Debió ir a su habitación- se rascó la mejilla- siempre me ha parecido incomodo cuando desaparece así de repente.

-No... liberó... luz- aquello le había picado mucho la curiosidad, por lo que pensó en voz alta.

-El nunca lo ha necesitado, eso es solo para avisar a quienes estén en donde aparezca. En realidad puede desaparecer y reaparecer de esa forma cada vez que quiera- le explicó a su hermano.

-...- este solo guardó silencio.

Jesús miró la pizarra, tomó la tiza y comenzó a escribir una ecuación.

-Muy bien, ahora dame el cubo por favor- le pidió extendiendo la mano- los juguetes están prohibidos en clase, te distraerán- agregó.

Ace parpadeo un par de veces, pero le entregó el cubo de Rubik a su hermano sin problemas.

Este lo hizo desaparecer al segundo de agarrarlo.

-Te lo regresaré al terminar la clase- le dijo y volvió a ver la pizarra por encima de su hombro- por favor presta atención.

-Bien- asintió.

El castaño le sonrió, y luego volvió a hablar, para explicar la ecuación.

Ending 17 de Gintama:

Se ve cayendo un copo de nieve en cámara lenta, hay un fondo negro detrás y el copo de nieve es brillante.

Luego se ve un territorio lleno de nieve, con grandes montañas y una tormenta de nieve está cayendo.

Dokka uwanosora de sappari kiite naindarou

Se ve a Ace sentado en una parte de algún lugar del sitio, está sin camisa ni pantalón, solo está usando un bóxer blanco, tiene los ojos cerrados y la nieve cae en su cuerpo.

Wazato kobosu sain minogasu kimi

La cámara hace un alejamiento y se puede ver que está meditando en la cima de un risco.

Hora itsudatte onaji de wakariatteru tonda kanchigai da yo

Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenaindarou

Se puede ver a al chico rubio y a la chica pelinegra en medio de algún tipo de bosque, ambos están teniendo un combate de entrenamiento.

Hitogomi ni magirete hitori

Munashikutte miageru sora

La pantalla se divide, en una parte se ve a Dios observando el entrenamiento de del chico rubio y la chica pelinegra, en la otra parte se ve a Jesús mirando a Ace con los brazos cruzados.

Todokanai kaiwa kyacchibooru

Kodoku wa mashiteku

Ahora se ve a la chica de pelo negro largo y vestido de lolita gotica sentada en una roca en alguna parte del Edén, comiendo fresas y mirando el cielo mientras llueve en el lugar.

Se vuelve a ver a Ace y se hace un acercamiento a su rostro. De repente abre sus ojos y en estos se puede ver una cruz de luz en las pupilas.

Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka

Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai ya

Se ve el mismo bosque donde el rubio y la pelinegra entrenaban siendo supervisados por Dios, ya era de noche y este último continuaba allí.

Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukuru kara

La cámara hace un acercamiento al rostro de Dios, esté mira al horizonte con un rostro serio.

Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou

En alguna parte de El Cielo, se ve a una sombra con forma de serpiente, mirando el horizonte con unos ojos amarillos y un brillo siniestro en ellos.

Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka

Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai kara

Otra vez se ve a Ace, este lleva una camisa blanca, un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas del mismo color. La camisa y el pantalón están algo rasgados y en las partes rasgadas hay heridas sangrantes que tiñen de rojo las prendas. También hay algunos rasguños en el rostro de Ace, pero estos ya no sangraban. Ace estaba caminando al frente con un la espada de doble filo en su mano derecha.

Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukurunda

En frente de él se ven muchas criaturas de gran tamaño, observándolo fijamente mientras gruñen.

Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou

Entonces Ace sujeta la espada con ambas manos y se prepara para cargar contra las criaturas.

Las criaturas se pones todas en una posición como si fueran a saltar.

Ace corre hacia las criaturas listo para blandir la espada y las criaturas se abalanzan sobre él.

Hey, hey, samurai haato.

Finalmente, la espada se cubre con luz y unas llamas blancas y Ace arroja un corte al frente mientras da un grito de guerra.

Fin del Capitulo.

Subiendo subiendo subiendo subido.

¡HEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO! Mis queridísimos lectores, ¿Cómo les va? Aquí esta Ace Darkbringer con el fragmento final de el capitulo dos (2) de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Acéptenlo, están sorprendidos de que actualizara rápido.

Pues resulta que si le ponen empeño a esto, pueden hacerlo rápido, aunque seguro ya lo sabían.

Otra vez, me quiero disculpar con todos los que leyeron The History of Heavenly Hero y les gustó por haberla borrado, aunque lo más seguro es que ya hayan leído el por qué lo hice en mi perfil.

Pero bueno, ya lo dije antes, esta historia es prácticamente la misma solo que con ciertos cambios y correcciones.

¿Qué les pareció Jesús en el Jardín de Edén? ¿Interesante? ¿Agradable? ¿Divertido? ¿O las tres?

Lo reconozco, disfruté mucho esas escenas.

¿Qué tal el Ending?, fue un poco complicado el ponerlo, espero que les gustara.

Bueno, como no tengo nada más que decir por ahora...

Review:

Invitado: CAGADA

-ESTE FIC ES UNA MIERDA. TE PONES COMO PROTA? QUE TAN MIERDA PUEDES SER? SEGURO QUE SOS UN PENDEJO AL QUE HAN VIOLADO Y SOS TAN MIERDA QUE AHORA NO TIENES VIDA PROPIA Y TRATA DE VIVIR EN UN MUNDO ALTERNO. OJALÁ TE MUERAS POR MIERDA. SOS UN ASCO DE SER VIVO, SI VAS A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA QUE SEA CON EL PROTA ORIGINAL Y NO CON UNA MIERDA DE OC COMO ESE QUE METISTE. A TUS FANTASIAS SEXUALES CON ANIMES TE LAS TENDRIAS QUE GUARDAR PARA VOS Y NO HACERLAS PUBLICAS PORQUE QUEDAS COMO UN ASCO DE SER VIVO. ESPERO QUE TE ENTRE EN LA CABEZA. TUS FICS CON OC SON UNA MIERDA. TU ERES UNA MIERDA. OJALA TE MUERAS.

BYE ESCORIA-

Y ese fue el review que alguien me envió, Jejejeje, uno con expresiones bastante fuertes ¿No creen?

Ahora vamos a responderlo parte por parte.

ESTE FIC ES UNA MIERDA: que se le va a hacer, no a todo el mundo le puede gustar lo que escribes ¿No?

TE PONES COMO PROTA?: no exactamente, ninguno de mis personajes se parece a mí, bueno, salvo por Midori, con quien comparto el pelo negro y los deseos de comer, sencillamente no puedo controlarlo, me encanta la buena comida :D

QUE TAN MIERDA PUEDES SER?: no sabría responder a esa pregunta ¿Sabes?, tendría que preguntarle a alguien que me conozca bien.

SEGURO QUE SOS UN PENDEJO AL QUE HAN VIOLADO Y SOS TAN MIERDA QUE AHORA NO TIENES VIDA PROPIA Y TRATA DE VIVIR EN UN MUNDO ALTERNO: pues esta parte no quería responderla ya que estaré hablando a nivel personal, pero creo que es mi obligación hacerlo, porque debo hacer una aclaración importante. Sobre si soy o no soy un pendejo, ni idea, la verdad soy muy despistado sobre mi mismo la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Qué si me han violado? Pues no, y espero que nunca lo hagan. ¿Qué si no tengo vida propia? por supuesto que tengo una vida propia, como todos. ¿Qué si trato de vivir en un mundo alterno? Pues seré sincero, si me dieran la oportunidad de intercambiar mi vida con la de alguno de los personajes que cree, la tomaría sin pensármelo, me encanta la vida de los personajes de anime ¡Es genial! es la razón principal de que haya empezado a escribir, quería crear un personaje que fuera genial, darle una vida llena de aventuras emocionantes y hacer que le pasaran cosas que a mí me gustaría que me pasaran; claro, con la excepción de lo que escribí que pasó con Ace y Gildarts en el capitulo anterior, en un momento les explicaré mejor esa parte.

OJALA TE MUERAS POR MIERDA: lo siento, dudo que pueda morirme por algo así colega jejeje.

SOS UN ASCO DE SER VIVO: dime algo que no sepa, aunque créeme que hay muchos seres vivos que dan más asco que yo.

SI VAS A ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA QUE SEA CON EL PROTA ORIGINAL Y NO CON UNA MIERDA DE OC COMO ESE QUE METISTE: mira, la razón de por qué escribo historias con oc de protagonista, es por el simple hecho que no se me da muy bien lo de imitar la personalidad de los personajes de anime, toma por ejemplo a la Ophis y el Miguel de The History of Heavenly Hero, no se parecen mucho a los de DxD.

A TUS FANTASIAS SEXUALES CON ANIMES TE LAS TENDRIAS QUE GUARDAR PARA VOS Y NO HACERLAS PUBLICAS: ¿Fantasías sexuales con animes? Hombre, si hay algo que tengo claro es que yo ODIO el Yahoi, enserio, no puedo evitar sentir escalofríos de solo pensar en algún anime de ese género, nunca, ni en un millón de años me gustará eso, incluso tengo escalofríos mientras escribo esto. Ahora viene una explicación importante, Ace, como ya dije, es un personaje que cree con el fin de darle aventuras emocionantes y hacer que le pasen cosas que a mí me gustaría que me pasaran, sin embargo, también es un personaje de esta historia, y esta historia también es con el fin de entretener, así que de vez en cuando debo colocar algo que sirva para entretenerlos, obviamente, aunque no sea algo que me gustaría escribir.

Cuando escribí lo de Gildarts y Ace, lo hice con el fin de crear una escena de comedia, en ningún momento lo hice por otra cosa, me da asco incluso pensar en haberlo hecho con otros deseos.

Y es que cuando me lo imagine no paraba de reírme, fue graciosísimo el imaginar a Ace y a Gildarts despertando y ponerse a gritar por el hecho de despertar en una misma cama desnudos con Ace siendo mujer.

Incluso ahora me rio.

PORQUE QUEDAS COMO UN ASCO DE SER VIVO: ¿Quedar como un asco de ser vivo? Jejejeje, es curioso, seguramente hay gente que escribe cosas mucho peores y hay más gente a la que le gusta, lo digo enserio, eh leído unas cuantas cosas perturbadoras en algunos Fanfics.

En esta parte de tu Review debo darte las gracias, ¿Sabes?, me diste una lección importante, me recordaste que al ser Ace mi oc, todo lo que el haga puede ser mal interpretado como algo que yo quiero hacer, así que, GRACIAS, y espero que cualquier duda que tengan sobre por qué escribí algo así con un personaje que es mi oc haya sido aclarada con lo que dije antes.

10) ESPERO QUE TE ENTRE EN LA CABEZA: si, y otra vez gracias por la lección tan importante.

11) TUS FICS CON OC SON UN MIERDA: a veces yo también pienso que lo que escribo no es bueno, por eso me gusta mucho cuando me dan buenos comentarios ya que me recuerdan que hay gente a la que le gusta mi trabajo.

12) TU ERES UNA MIERDA: como dije antes, debería consultar con aquellos que me conocen bien para saberlo.

13) OJALA Y TE MUERAS: todos nos morimos algún día, es de lo que más podemos estar seguros en la vida.

14) BYE ESCORIA: bye- bye colega :)

Y con eso termino de responder el Review, espero que también haya servido para aclarar cualquier duda que ustedes pudiesen tener.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir.

Hasta la próxima actualización mis queridos lectores.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me sacan una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado.


	4. Un paseo por casita

El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Ninguna de las series, películas, videojuegos o juegos online que se mencionen o aparezcan en esta historia me pertenece, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos autores o creadores.  
Diálogos:  
-Hola- personaje hablando.  
-¿Que pasó anoche?- personaje pensando.  
-No dejes que el objetivo escape- personaje hablando por algún comunicador o leyendo algo.  
-Que la fuerza te acompañe- ser superior hablando.  
-{Aquí hay algo que no va bien}- ser superior pensando.  
-*Vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos*- Heaven's Gate.  
-[Hiken]- habilidades y transformaciones.  
Capitulo 3: Un paseo por casita.  
Literatura.  
Una palabra que me suena rara siempre que la pronuncio.  
Li-te-ra-tu-ra.  
Sip.  
El sentimiento de extrañez no desaparece ni siquiera cuando deletreo aquella expresión tan curiosa para mí.  
Pero no es que dicha sensación me incomode o moleste; en absoluto.  
Es solo que cada vez que la pronuncio o pienso en ella, consigue apresar cada rincón de mi mente con cada una de sus silabas, cada una de las letras que la componen.  
Ni idea de por qué sea o por qué ocurre.  
Aunque no es algo de mi importancia.  
La verdad me gusta aquella sensación de ser llevado de la realidad al mundo de mis pensamientos de un instante a otro y quedarme pensando en silencio allí. Disfruto cada intervalo de tiempo, por más liliputiense que sea, de aquel viaje por esa enorme corriente que es la mente, tan llena de preguntas; tan llena de ideas y de recuerdos; tan llena de pensamientos y de aperturas en cada uno que llevan a muchos más.  
Hace no mucho me atreví a comparar los pensamientos con los arboles.  
¿El por qué?  
Porque me resultan extraordinariamente similares, por eso.  
Solo hay que pensar:  
Imaginemos que el cerebro es la tierra.  
Ahora imaginemos que alguna palabra, algún pensamiento, ideología ajena o simplemente algo que ocurrió a nuestro alrededor logra quedársenos gravado una vez que lo escuchamos es una semilla.  
Naturalmente, esa semilla queda plantada en el suelo de nuestra mente.  
Poco después empieza a germinar el árbol, que es el pensamiento en concreto.  
Nuestras meditaciones y reflexiones son el agua con la que regamos dicho árbol.  
No mucho después empiezan a salirle ramas, que son ideas que nacieron del pensamiento principal por todas las cavilaciones que le dedicamos.  
Con el tiempo, el tronco y las ramas se engrosan y de estas últimas salen hojas y frutos. Esos frutos son el punto cúspide de la idea primigenia, y sus semillas servirán para plantar más ideas originadas de la primera y llevar a otras nuevas.  
No estoy seguro si me explico, pero el punto es que se trata de un proceso interesante si le aplicamos un cierto nivel de enfoque.  
Bueno, como iba diciendo antes:  
La literatura me produce intriga por otra razón a parte de su nombre.  
Lo dije antes, me gusta cuando mi mente es arrebatada de la realidad y es llevada a lo profundo de sí misma para que allí me ponga a pensar en mutismo total.  
Hasta ahora, solo he encontrado unas cuantas formas de hacer eso:  
Cuando me desmayo es una de ellas (Porque me he desmayado algunas veces antes de repente) ya que aun desmayado sigo consiente y soy capaz de pensar con total tranquilidad, puesto que no puedo oír muy bien los sonidos exteriores.  
También cuando duermo, y sí, suena raro pero así es. Cuando duermo, es más o menos como cuando me desmayo, ya que sigo consiente durante mis sueños.  
Al principio no podía hacerlo ya que cuando dormía nunca soñaba, pero días después de despertar eso cambió y pude experimentar aquellas imágenes y momentos ficticios pero agradables. Algunas veces se mostraban quiméricos y otras veces mostraban algo más realista, pero la verdad no me importaba ni me importa.  
Es muy agradable pensar dormido, porque los sueños pueden cambiarse fácilmente con los pensamientos y yo generalmente al dormir cambio cualquier sitio que aparezca en mi sueño por uno que sea apto para pensar, por ejemplo: mi habitación, que es tan silenciosa habitualmente.  
Es algo gracioso al analizarse. En la vida real siempre estoy en mi habitación y en mis sueños es igual. ¿Será que inconscientemente busco la monotonía?  
Ni idea, lo pensaré en otro momento.  
Otra forma de viajar a lo profundo de mi cabeza es, obviamente, pensando.  
Pensar a profundidad claramente es la manera más común de lograrlo.  
Aunque no hay mucho con lo que inspirarse para pensar en mis alrededores, aun así tengo la creatividad suficiente para crear cualquier pensamiento de la nada, sea este serio o no.  
Finalmente, la ultima, y por cierto mi manera favorita de ir al interior de mi mente es leyendo.  
Si, no hay mejor manera, si me lo preguntan.  
Cuando uno lee algo interesante, sea lo que sea, la mente automáticamente se transporta a un mundo distinto.  
A un mundo verdaderamente repleto de maravillas y posibilidades.  
A un mundo donde solo la mente de uno mismo dicta los limites absolutos y parciales.  
A un mundo maravilloso que simplemente a través del papel cobra vida en nuestra cabeza.  
La literaturaque cosa tan sublime, tan maravillosa.  
A pesar de que el nombre me resulte extraño, me fascina.  
Llanamente, la amo.  
Es un arte milagroso, sin ningún tipo de exageración de por medio.  
Es por eso que la estaba mencionando al principio de este monologo mental.  
-¡Ace!- un grito me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, producto de estar abstraído en la lectura de un libro tan interesante que tengo en mis manos y había adquirido recientemente.  
Según me dijo mi padre, quien fue el que me lo obsequió (Así como muchos otros libros que he leído ya), se trata de un libro de historias.  
Lastimosamente, la literatura también es una formidable distracción de todo lo demás, lo que en realidad no es bueno; aunque tampoco es malo.  
Depende de cuánto es el tiempo se distribuya entre la literatura y los deberes y demás.  
No es bueno darle más tiempo a lo primero que a lo segundo, por más entretenido que sea, ya que los deberes son más importantes.  
Por ejemplo, ahora mismo le di más importancia al ya mencionado libro que poseo que a mi hermano, quien tal parece me estaba llamando.  
Me miraba con un gesto muy levemente disgustado en su semblante mientras que entre sus manos llevaba una flamenquilla con bordes azules y centro blanco. Puedo ver ligeramente la cara inferior de los bordes; allí hay cabezas de gatitos blancos gravadas.  
Ese es un plato que padre hizo para mi hace un par de días, con especificaciones claras proporcionadas por mí (Correcto, yo pedí los gatitos), aunque sé que las conocía todas.  
Ciertamente me pica levemente la curiosidad, ¿Por qué aun conociendo lo que los demás le dirán o preguntaran deja, la mayoría de las veces, que lo hagan?  
¿Será por cortesía? Quizás, quizás.  
Devolví los ojos a mi libro y posteriormente lo cerré con suavidad.  
Los dos (2) segundos subsiguientes los pasé situando dicho objeto recreativo en el centro de la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, sobre la cual me hallaba recostado.  
Por segunda vez, posé la mirada en mi hermano, quien ya había deshecho el gesto.  
Hablé entonces.  
-¿Si, hermano?- le pregunté, descansando mis manos sobre mi barriga, una sobre otra con una mueca de serenidad adornando mi fisonomía y mis ojos con un aire afín a la mencionada mueca.  
Ya desde hace unos días puedo hablar de manera fluida, como se habrán percatado ya.  
Es mucho más cómodo así, no es nada agradable tener dificultad para hacer algo tan simple.  
Jesús nada más rodeó la cama, pues estaba al frente de ella, y se acercó a la mesita.  
Creó un espacio para el plato haciendo a un lado mi libro, dejándolo muy cerca de uno de los bordes; pero no lo bastante para correr un riesgo de caída. Ubicó el plato de comida en donde había estado el libro y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer una cucharilla, la cual colocó en el plato.  
Me observó de nueva cuenta.  
-Provecho- fue la palabra que salió de sus labios- recuerda dar gracias- me dio la espalda y a continuación empezó a caminar a la entrada de mi habitación.  
-Hermano- lo llamé- ¿Sucede algo?- lo veo un poco decaído y sombrío hoy.  
-¿Hmm?- el me miró, en sus ojos leí una clara extrañez- Si, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?  
Yo simplemente lo señalé con mi índice derecho, concretamente, señalé su rostro; puesto que a pesar de las palabras de su boca, este seguía mostrando un semblante decaído y sombrío.  
-Tu rostro me lo dice- declaré, bajando mi dedo luego de ello, pero proseguí mis palabras- en realidad te lo quería preguntar desde esta mañana, pero después supuse que simplemente no habías despertado bien hoy o algo por el estilo y que se te pasaría rápido- giré mi muñeca al decir eso con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña mueca de desgana, como si dijera ¿Y qué más? pero solo lo hacía para expresar que no le di demasiada importancia- aunque- cambie el gesto por uno que era una mescla entre inquisitivo y monótono- ahora es distinto. Ya es medio día y sigues con la misma cara, ¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunté.  
Advertí de inmediato que su rostro se volvió complicado por un ínfimo instante, para luego convertirse en una sonrisa que para mí era evidentemente forzada.  
-No te preocupes, no es importante- fue lo que me dijo- tengo algo que hacer. Con permiso- prosiguió con su interrumpida salida, pasando por la puerta de mi cuarto, la cual parece que dejó abierta al entrar; cerrándola segundos después de tocar sus pies el suelo del pasillo.  
¿No te preocupes, no es importante?  
No está mintiendo, eso lo sé, sus ojos expresaban sinceridad al hablar.  
Pero  
Aun así, a mi parecer, sí es algo a tener en cuenta.  
Para que Jesús, quien normalmente se ve con una cara apacible, muestre una expresión de ese tipo por mucho tiempo, honestamente no creo que sea cualquier cosa.  
Pero bueno, dudo mucho que me lo vaya a decir, aun si le insisto.  
Su terquedad a la hora de mantener en secreto cosas que parecen importantes es algo que me ha quedado bastante claro durante estas tres (3) semanas que llevo conociéndolo.  
Opté por concentrarme en mi plato de comida, después de todo, me está empezando a dar hambre.  
Pequeños trozos de manzana de un color dorado brillante en un lado del plato. Su forma delataba el hecho de que fueron cortados de forma minuciosa. En otro rincón de aquella flamenquilla, una hogaza mediana de pan se miraba apetitosa, me fijé en que desprendía un calor y aroma que prácticamente estaban gritando que estaba recién salido del horno. Como pequeño extra para ese pan, un cacho de mantequilla se derretía paulatinamente en su superficie; eso le daría un sabor más que exquisito.  
Más no fueron ni el pan bañado con mantequilla ni los trozos de manzana lo más destacable de todo lo que conformaba mi almuerzo del día de hoy, sino lo que se hallaba en el centro del plato.  
Nada más y nada menos que una de mis comidas favoritas: puré de banana.  
Y no solo eso. Dicho platillo venía en compañía de una cubierta de miel con un particular tono amarillo claro igual que el de la mantequilla del pan, en vez del amarillo oscuro normal.  
Hmmmse me hace agua la boca de solo ver esa última comida.  
Que puedo decir, lo dulce me encanta.  
Estoy feliz de que ya no esté con aquellas maquinas pasándome Jugo de Edén por vía intravenosa, puesto que así no era necesario que comiera; ahora puedo comer todo tipo de comidas deliciosas.  
Bueno, casi todo tipo.  
Agarré la cuchara con los dedos pulgar en índice y con ella tomé un poco del puré de banana, pero no me lo llevé a la boca de inmediato, en lugar de ello volví a poner el utensilio en la flamenquilla, junté mis manos delante de mi rostro y cerré ambos ojos.  
Dediqué una pequeña oración de gratitud por el alimento recibido.  
Apenas terminé de rezar, reabrí mis parpados y tomé la cuchara igual que antes, para entonces hacer lo que no hice antes.  
El sabor, como siempre, es magnífico.  
Reconozco que se siente un poco raro, las cosas blandas no son algo que agrade a mi paladar; no sé, siento que como algo que fe previamente masticado por otra persona.  
El solo pensarlo me hace poner cara de asco mientras como.  
Terminé de masticar el puré en apenas un par de segundos y tragué el alimento, llevando más de este al instante siguiente.  
Aquella papilla de banana fue bastante efímera en mi plato.  
Proseguí con lo siguiente en mi almuerzo, lo que llamaba más la atención de mi sentido del gusto: el pan con la mantequilla.  
Creo que cabe mencionar que el pan me gusta casi tanto como las cosas dulces, y la mantequilla, ¡Padre!, le da un sabor de gloria; al menos para mí.  
Ubiqué la cuchara en el plato, pues no era necesaria ya, y tomé el pan con ambas manos, lo llevé a mi boca y mordí.  
La textura suave y ligeramente dura, mi favorita.  
Noto como mis manos se engrasan con la mantequilla, pero no me importa, así puedo retirarla con mi boca después; algo que me gusta bastante.  
A pesar de que me simpatiza mucho el ambiente silencioso que se genera cada vez que como, ya que puedo pensar a mis anchas en este, la verdad es que algunas veces también me aburre un poco, y con algunas veces quiero decir cuando no se me ocurre nada que pensar.  
¿Quizás podría pensar en todo lo que he hecho el día de hoy?  
Sería algo normal el hacerlo, pero el detalle era que en todo el día (así como en todos los otros anteriores) a lo único a lo que me había dedicado era a leer y comer; más que todo a leer.  
Era sábado, después de todo, y aquí el sábado representa una sola cosa: descanso.  
Es mi día favorito de la semana por eso.  
Aunque no es que trabaje ni nada, aun no me puedo levantar de la cama, bueno, no mucho. He conseguido poder pararme en mis dos piernas en el suelo, pero apoyado de la cama; y no puedo ni dar un paso porque me caigo.  
Lo único que soy capaz de hacer con mi situación física actual es simplemente escuchar las enseñanzas de Jesús cuando viene a ello y conversar con él en los pequeños descansos. También aplico los modos de pasar el tiempo que ya mencioné antes (Lectura, pensamiento, sueño).  
Ya acabé con el pan y me limpié la mantequilla de los dedos y la mano.  
Solo quedan los trozos de manzana.  
Curioso, Jesús me comentó la primera vez que me dio dicho platillo que era una manzana muy distinta de las que yo sabía.  
Lo único en lo que se distingue es en el color y el sabor, no le veo otra diferencia; si me preguntan.  
Tomé uno de los pedazos entre mis dedos y le eché un buen vistazo.  
Sip, no le veo mayor diferencia.  
Arrojé el mismo a mi boca poco después de pensar aquello.  
Lo dije ya, una diferencia entre las manzanas de las que se y este tipo de manzana es el sabor, que es muchísimo más gustoso.  
Terminé con lo último del plato en poco tiempo, creo que en apenas un (1) minuto.  
Alcé mi mano a la altura de mi rostro para entonces decir- pañuelo, por favor- y con eso, en la palma de esta, con una luz; apareció un pañuelo blanco.  
Lo empleé para limpiarme los restos de comida que quedaron alrededor de mi boca y de mis labios.  
Este "Sistema de asistencia" es realmente versátil.  
Mi padre me habló de él, dijo que lo instaló en toda la torre en la que estoy para proveerme de ayuda cuando la necesite.  
Básicamente funciona así: pido algo y aparece cerca de mí. Casi cualquier cosa que pida.  
Parece simple, pero es fabuloso.  
Envié mis manos a donde mi libro y lo recogí, reabriéndolo y buscando la pagina en la que estaba. Debí haberla marcado antes de cerrarlo, mi error.  
Finalmente logré reencontrar la página y me puse a leer desde donde me había detenido.  
Oh lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una luz enceguecedora hizo acto de manifiesto al lado izquierdo de mi cama.  
Justamente a mi lado, para ser más exactos.  
Ya me había tapado los ojos, este sexto sentido mejora cada día.  
-Se te ve entretenido Ace- la voz amable y tranquilizadora de mi padre llegó a mis oídos en ese momento- Parece que te gustó mucho tu regalo.  
Yo no giré mi cuello para verlo, ahora si me había centrado en mi lectura, pero aun así hablé.  
-Es muy interesante, padre- fue lo que salió de mis labios.  
Me sobresalté cuando, de un momento a otro, las hojas de mi libro empezaron a emitir luz y, posteriormente, el rostro de mi padre salió de estas.  
-No Ace, debes mirar a los demás cuando les hables, no está bien ignorar a otros por leer un libro- dijo con un tono claramente de reproche, al tiempo que fruncía las cejas y los labios y me miraba.  
Suspiré.  
-Lo siento- esta vez rodé mi cabeza en dirección a donde estaba su cuerpo mientras hablaba.  
Estaba en su tamaño más normal.  
Me alegro, esa forma gigante suya en realidad me pone algo nervioso, aunque se trate de mi padre.  
Su fisonomía permanecía en donde debía permanecer (Para mi alivio, no quiero incomodarme viendo una cabeza sin rostro) y en esta se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
Volví la vista a las páginas del libro y su rostro seguía plasmado allí, mirándome con exactamente el mismo gesto.  
Meeh, ya ni me sorprenden estas cosas, hace días que me acostumbré por completo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirí a la cara más cercana a mí, a la del libro.  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hijo?- me respondió con otra pregunta alzando una ceja.  
Sonreí.  
-Claro que puedes, padre- respondí, pero luego agregué- solo que no siempre vienes por cosas así.  
El se rió.  
-Ya han pasado tres semanas pero esa capacidad de aprender y acostumbrarse rápido aun me sorprende, hijo- me dijo- estás en lo correcto, hoy he venido por un asunto de importancia.  
Enarqué una ceja por sus palabras, interesado.  
-Debo suponer que tiene algo que ver conmigo, ¿No?- pregunté lo obvio.  
-Si- me dio esa respuesta.  
El rostro de mi padre desapareció del libro. Lo cerré reiteradamente, solo que esta vez sí marqué la pagina donde había quedado y lo volví a situar en la mesita.  
Miré a donde estaba realmente mi padre y él hacía lo mismo conmigo.  
-¿De qué se trata?- posicionando mis manos sobre mí vientre, arrojé aquella pregunta.  
Vi su sonrisa ensancharse y su mano extenderse a un costado como respuesta. Acto seguido hizo aparecer una luz.  
Tch, enserio, ¿Cómo le hacen para que esa luz no los moleste en los ojos?  
Luego de que abrí los ojos (ya saben por qué los cerré) pude observar que mi padre había hecho aparecer algo.  
Una silla de ruedas.  
Una silla de ruedas enteramente blanca, cabe mencionar.  
Puesto que tenía los ojos afirmados en el objeto, los moví a donde mi padre con el fin de indagar a través de mi mirada.  
-Dime, Ace- mi padre habló, sin perder aquella sonrisa- ¿Te gustaría que te diera un recorrido por El Cielo?

Opening 1 de man:  
Se ve un fondo negro en el cual unas plumas blancas aparecen de repente desde abajo, antes de que una luz apareciera, y al desaparecer, se podía apreciar el título de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.  
Saketa mune no kisuguchi  
Se puede ver la imagen en negativo de un chico con un par de alas de paloma, dándole la espalda a la cámara, mientras permanecía de pie en su habitación.  
Afurenagara rutenrinne to  
Se pueden ver a Dios y a Jesús a cada lado de la imagen, cada uno le da la espalda al otro mientras la cámara hace un alejamiento lento.  
Kasaneaeba shunkan no  
Se ve a una joven pelinegra cubierta de sangre con una espada de luz en su mano, rodeada de rosas rojas en el suelo.  
Tsunagaru omoi tokashite  
Se puede ver la ciudadela en una imagen dividida a la mitad, la mitad de la izquierda muestra una mitad de la ciudadela de día y la de la derecha una mitad de la ciudadela de noche.  
Semenai netsu ni unarasete  
Se puede ver a Dios creando dos espadas, una de doble filo y otra de un solo filo, las cuales comienzan a brillar, la de doble filo de blanco y la de un filo de dorado.  
Saigo no koe mo kikoenai  
Se ve al joven peliblanco, a la chica pelinegra y a un chico de largo cabello rubio sentados en el césped con una sonrisa en sus rostros.  
Don´t cry kowaresou na hodo  
Se puede ver a Dios creando varias criaturas grandes con aspecto de leones con armaduras, las cuales se lanzan a atacar a los dos chicos y chica.  
Dakishimeta kimi ha furueteita  
Se ve a la chica pelinegra con una espada de luz en una mano y un escudo de luz en la otra, entonces apunta con la espada hacia el frente y unas enormes raíces salen del suelo y van en esa dirección.  
Sotto kazasu te no hira ni  
Se ve a varias de las criaturas león rodeando al chico rubio, este estaba sujetando la espada de un solo filo. Entonces levanta dicha espada y una gran cantidad de llamas doradas salen de la hoja para luego dirigirse a las criaturas.  
Furete misete  
Se puede ver el rostro del chico peliblanco, quien esta soltando lágrimas por sus mejillas antes de caer al suelo y romperse como cristales.  
Kitto sagashiteitanda iroasenai  
Se ve a una chica de largo cabello negro y atuendo de lolita gotica volando en el aire, antes de lanzar dos ráfagas de energía en forma de serpientes negras al chico peliblanco, quien logra esquivar a duras penas.  
Kimi iu na no kiseki  
Se ve el rostro tranquilo de Jesús, quien invoca cuatro lanzas de luz descomunales sin siquiera moverse y las lanza a algún objetivo.  
Motto tsuyoku te no hira de  
Se ve a la chica de pelo largo y negro frente al chico peliblanco, ambos se miran con expresiones distintas. La chica con una expresión neutra y el chico con una sonrisa.  
Boku ni furete  
Se ve al chico peliblanco corriendo en una pradera con un traje blanco ajustado y una gran roca atada a su espalda. Jesús lo mira desde no muy lejos con los brazos cruzados.  
Every man on earth  
Se ve a una paloma brillante volando hacia la cima de la torre principal del palacio. En la punta de esta, está parado Dios, quien extiende una mano hacia adelante cuando la paloma está muy cerca de él y esta se posa en el dorso.  
Tokibanatsu fly away  
Finalmente, se ven a Dios, Jesús, los chicos peliblanco y rubio y a las dos pelinegras parados en medio de una gran pradera, sonriendole a la cámara, salvo por la pelinegra de vestido de lolita gotica, quien muestra una expresión neutra.

Fin del Opening.

…  
El viento fresco de la pradera soplaba con sutileza, meciendo gentilmente las hojas de los árboles y la hierba del suelo.  
Pequeñas insectos voladores atravesaban el aire ágilmente, muy cerca de la cima de las briznas de pasto.  
Algunas hojas fugitivas hacían lo mismo que los insectos por la brisa que las capturaba, solo que a una altura mayor; dando un espectáculo de piruetas en el aire mientras se movían.  
En una parte de aquel sitio pacifico y silencioso, una figura solitaria yacía tumbada sobre la hierba, con los brazos tras su cabeza, las piernas estiradas hacia adelante y su cabellera regada por el suelo alrededor de su cabeza.  
Se trataba de Jesús, quien miraba la inmensa extensión azul sobre él con fijeza.  
Lucia tranquilo.  
Absolutamente tranquilo.  
Con unos ojos que lo demostraban, puesto que a primera vista expresaban serenidad total.  
Cada inhalación, cada exhalación, cada pestañeo, cada movimiento de su cuerpo por mínimo que fuese despedía paz.  
O eso era lo que él quería que pasara.  
Pero no  
Esa no era la realidad.  
Sus ojos, por más que a primera vista lucieran tranquilos, tras bambalinas solo guardaban melancolía, una profunda y densa melancolía.  
Si su cuerpo parecía expresar calma, era solo porque estaba manipulando su aura para que diera esa impresión, nada más.  
No quería mostrarse triste, no quería que todos los presentes allí se preocuparan por el viéndolo triste, no quería.  
¿Qué era lo que lo tenía así?  
¿Qué generaba esa profunda tristeza en Jesús?  
¿Cuál era la razón de que sus ojos castaños lucieran vacios?  
¿Cuál era el motivo de que pequeñas lágrimas se generasen en estos ahora mismo para qué luego se deslizaran desde las comisuras de sus ojos hasta su cabellera desperdigada por el suelo?  
Era por algo.  
Simplemente eso.  
Un algo.  
Un algo secreto, reservado solo para algunos residentes de El Cielo.  
El castaño se secó las lágrimas con una de sus manos.  
-Ya han pasado veinte (20) años, tengo que superarlo- se dijo así mismo.  
Y como es común en muchas ocasiones, su cuerpo y mente lo desobedecieron. Las lagrimas volvieron a salir y otra vez, el se las secó.  
-Debo dejar de llorar- otra vez habló solo, aunque su voz ahora sonaba levemente quebrada.  
Y eso fue algo que se repitió por cuantiosos segundos más: Jesús llorando, secándose las lágrimas y volviendo a decirse a sí mismo que no llorara.  
No fue sino hasta que sintió a un saltamontes verde posarse encima de su frente que el sollozo mudo paró.  
-Calma, Jesús- una voz chillona, pero suave a la vez salió de aquel insecto, el cual sobaba con una de sus patas la frente del castaño con el propósito de consolarlo.  
-Guh- el hombre parpadeó dos (2) veces- ¿Dimitri?- profirió ese nombre, al tiempo que movía sus ojos lo más arriba que podía.  
-¿Cómo estas, Jesús?- saludó el insecto haciendo el gesto de saludo militar con una de sus patas- Te vi por aquí hace algunas semanas, ¿Que pasa que no buscas a tus amigos para saludarlos?- lo decía en broma.  
-Jeje, lo siento- se rascó la nuca, con una pequeña sonrisa apenada- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó.  
-Igual que siempre- le respondió de inmediato.  
-¿Disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar?- elevó una ceja.  
-Sip- asintió, dejando escucharse una carcajada alegre luego.  
El castaño acercó su índice derecho a donde sentía que estaba el saltamontes llamado Dimitri, que saltó a dicho dedo. Posteriormente Jesús movió el dedo al frente de su rostro, obteniendo una clara visión del insecto.  
-¿Otra vez estás llorando por eso?- le preguntó Dimitri.  
Jesús suspiró suavemente, no queriendo mandar a volar al insecto por dicha acción.  
-Mi corazón sigue sin superarlo- dijo eso, asiendo una mueca de resignación.  
-Se que algún día lo lograras- trató de darle ánimos.  
-No lo creo- dejó de verlo y observó el cielo azul, para suspirar de nuevo- aunque lo intente y lo intente sin parar, pareciera que solo se arraiga más- frunció los labios.  
-No seas negativo, tú no eres así Jesús- regañó Dimitri- Claro que podrás superarlo.  
-Lo dudo- el saltamontes bufó, no le gustaba cuando su amigo entraba en ese estado de negación.  
-Dimitri tiene razón Jesús- inesperadamente, esas palabras resonaron en el ambiente, proferidas por una voz aun más aguda que la del saltamontes aludido, y aparte de eso, no sonaba como una sola voz- puedes hacerlo.  
El castaño se incorporó en el suelo repentinamente y tanto él como el saltamontes vieron en la dirección por la que provino esa voz, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una masa negra con partes que brillaban como respuesta a la luz solar que caía sobre ellas.  
No.  
Eso no era una masa negra, ambos lo sabían.  
-¿Ustedes?- el castaño preguntó, con los ojos abiertos y ambas cejas enarcadas.  
-Sí, ha sido un tiempo ya, Jesús- la voz extraña y aguda resonó desde aquella cosa negra.  
-¿Qué está haciendo el hormiguero numero treintaicuatro (34) en esta parte?- inquirió Dimitri.  
Así es, aquella cosa negra no era sino una enorme aglomeración de hormigas.  
-Estábamos buscando una zona en la que vivir- fue su respuesta.  
Eso sorprendió a Jesús.  
-Pero si ustedes ya tienen una zona propia. ¿Por qué buscan otra?- Jesús tenía los ojos muy abiertos a la vez que preguntaba, bastante desconcertado.  
-El hormiguero treintaiseis (36)- y con esas tres palabras, el castaño comprendió todo.  
Suspiró con pesadez, cerrando los ojos.  
El hormiguero treintaiseis (36) era un hormiguero que vivía en una zona contigua a la del hormiguero treintaicuatro (34). Por cierto motivo, eran muy hostiles con estos últimos, atacando a cualquiera de ellos que entrara a su territorio, aun si tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo.  
-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron esta vez?- inquirió otra vez, abriendo un ojo para verlos.  
-Pasarse de la raya- respondieron, extrañando al hombre, algo que notaron pues enseguida prosiguieron- atacaron nuestro hormiguero y nos expulsaron de nuestra área.  
A pesar de que ya intuía aquella revelación, Jesús abrió los ojos a más no poder.  
-Que terrible, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerles eso?- se tapó la boca con una mano.  
-Sabes como son, no tienen ningún aprecio por nosotros- bufaron hablando- ahora estamos buscando asentarnos por aquí, por lo que sabemos, el hormiguero de esta zona no usa demasiada comida, ¿Verdad?  
-Así es, pero no creo que a ellos les guste que hagan un hormiguero en su territorio- les advirtió con gesto preocupado, no queriendo que se metieran en una guerra por territorios.  
-Si tienen algún problema, lo hablaremos, no somos como el hormiguero treintaiseis (36)- dijeron con simpleza.  
El castaño se rascó una mejilla, con una pequeña mueca en los labios.  
-Está bien- suspiró- solamente tengan cuidado- pidió.  
-Lo tendremos- dijeron.  
-¡Oigan!- el saltamontes Dimitri, algo molesto por haber sido dejado a un lado, vociferó- ¿A mí no me saludan?  
Las hormigas lo vieron.  
-Hola- un saludo tan seco como la arena del desierto.  
-¿Y ese Hola tan áspero? ¿Siguen enojados por lo de la otra vez?- les preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus patas.  
-Si- su tono seguía seco.  
-Pfffno maduran- les dijo, fastidiado por su actitud.  
-Tu tampoco- contraatacaron.  
Al notar el ambiente tenso que se formaba entre ellos, Jesús intervino.  
-Oigan, oigan, tranquilos; este lugar es un sitio de paz, no de guerra- les dijo con una sonrisa suave, tratando de calmarlos de esa manera.  
-Eso debes decírselo a esos belicistas- sisearon las hormigas.  
El castaño chasqueó la lengua silenciosamente, era un poco complicado tratar con aquellas hormigas.  
-Oigan, solo regrésenles el golpe, así recuperaran lo que es suyo y se evitaran tantos problemas con el hormiguero de esta zona. Les aviso que son unos tipos muy tercos- el saltamontes añadió eso, como si fuese algo de lo más natural.  
-¡Dimitri!- Jesús alzo la voz en un reproche, molesto por la sugerencia de su amigo- ¡No incites la violencia de esa manera!  
-¿Y que se supone que debo decirles? ¿Hmm?- lo interrogó- es lo único que pueden hacer, tu sabes cómo es el hormiguero treintaiseis (36), Jesús.  
-Sí, y es justo por eso que no deben luchar con ellos, son muchos más que ellos- le recordó.  
-¿Y? Recuerda que el número no es mejor que la calidad- se cruzó de patas, mirando fijamente al castaño.  
-Dimitri, son hormigas bala, ¿Enserio crees que ellos- mirando a las hormigas que los escuchaban- pueden vencerlos?- igualmente, lo observó con fijeza  
-Solo tienen que poner empeño, así es siempre- se mantenía obstinado.  
-Uff- un pesado suspiro escapo de la boca de Jesús- ¿Por qué eres tan necio?- le pregunto, algo molesto por la forma de ser de Dimitri.  
-¿Por qué eres tan blando?- le respondió con otra pregunta.  
-No es de blandos buscar la paz- le respondió, acercándolo a su rostro un poco más.  
-¿Y qué es la paz sino el final de una guerra?- lo miró, inquisitivo- ¿No aprendiste eso hace diez mil (10000) años?  
-Kuh- tiro perfecto, Jesús tragó duro por esas palabras.  
-…Bueno- las hormigas hablaron de golpe, al tiempo que empezaban a retirarse- nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino, no podemos perder mucho tiempo, ya llevamos una temporada sin comer y algunos se están desmayando. Fue bueno verte Jesús. Tú madura, Dimitri- hablaron con simpatía al primero y con voz grave y ojos despectivos al segundo.  
-Igualmente/ ¡Ustedes háganlo también, niños!- respondieron respectivamente.  
Las hormigas desaparecieron del lugar luego de unos momentos.  
-Espero que vayan a estar bien- murmuró Jesús, viendo por donde se fueron.  
Dimitri lo escuchó y habló.  
-Si construyen un hormiguero nuevo y no los atacan lo estarán- añadió con voz como si no fuera de mucha importancia.  
-Si- Jesús se rascó la nuca.  
-Por cierto, Jesús- Dimitri nuevamente posó su cabeza sobre una de sus patas, aun en el dedo de su amigo- escuché que tienes un nuevo hermano, ¿Es verdad?  
Y con esa pregunta por parte del insecto, Jesús ensanchó los ojos para posteriormente verlo interrogante.  
-¿Quién te lo dijo?- le preguntó, estupefacto por saber que aquella información se había filtrado hasta ese lugar.  
-¿Quién más? Dios lo hizo- respondió con tono de obviedad- vino hace una semana y lo anuncio a todos los que vivimos aquí, se le veía muy feliz.  
-Jeje, bueno- Jesús volvió a rascarse la parte anterior del cuello- tiene razón en estarlo, es un pequeño bastante agradable.  
-¿Y no ha presentado ningún problema?- le preguntó.  
El castaño apretó los labios.  
-No, su cuerpo está funcionando bien- se acarició su cabellera- aunque hubieron ciertas complicaciones al crearlo Padre y luego de crearlo.  
-Lo sé, también nos lo contó- se paró en todas su patas en el índice del hombre- Lamento lo de tu laboratorio.  
-Solo son un montón de maquinas y objetos, los recuperaré con el tiempo- se encogió de hombros mientras le restaba importancia con su surda.  
-Ese es el Jesús que yo conozco, uno más positivo- se rió el insecto- por cierto, ¿Qué flores llevaras esta vez?  
-Gardenias- su respuesta no vino inmediatamente, el hombre se había quedado mudo momentáneamente por la interrogación. En un suspiro pesado, exteriorizó el nombre de la flor.  
-¿De tu jardín o del Edén?- nuevamente inquirió.  
-Cambiemos de tema, sabes que esta conversación no me gusta- le pidió, a lo que el saltamontes contestó.  
-Lo siento- tono honesto- ¿Tu hermano ya puede caminar?  
-No, apenas puede mantenerse de pie sosteniéndose de algo. Dar un solo paso es demasiado para el de momento- apoyó el codo de su otro brazo en su muslo y descansó su quijada sobre la palma de la mano.  
-Pobre chico, debe ser difícil para él- el grillo imitó a Jesús.  
-No tanto. Aunque no pueda caminar lo ha estado sobrellevando bien, solo necesita algo que lo ayude con ello- el saltamontes ladeó la cabeza con interés ante lo dicho por su amigo.  
-¿Qué Algo es ese?  
-Leer y pensar- contestó, sacando una carcajada de su interlocutor.  
-¿Así que salió intelectual? ¿A quién me recuerda?- sugestivamente, miró al ojiavellana, quien sonrió.  
-Si- también se carcajeó, solo que más reservadamente.  
Su risa se detuvo de sopetón, así como la del saltamontes al notarlo. Jesús miró tras de sí luego de dar una media vuelta con la parte superior de su cuerpo.  
-Bienvenido al tercer Cielo, o más bien, a la parte sur. ¿No te parece que es agradable?- la tranquila y gentil voz de su padre resonó de pronto en el lugar.  
-Sí, lo es- sentado en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por el Todopoderoso, el peliblanco se mostraba admirado por la belleza del lugar mientras se recostaba en el espaldar, así como también estaba complacido por el silencio semicompleto.  
-Este es uno de los lugares favoritos de tu hermano, Ace- le reveló, consiguiendo que el joven lo mirase- Es un sitio bastante cómodo para pensar por lo tranquilo que es, y a Jesús le gusta pensar tanto como a ti.  
Eso tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul, evidenciándose este hecho al ensancharse ligeramente sus ojos.  
-¿Enserio?- pregunto.  
-Si- asintió-si quieres puedes preguntarle- miró al frente y avanzó su cabeza, señalando.  
El albino ojiazul siguió la trayectoria de su mirar, encontrándose con el hombre mencionado.  
Su hermano los observaba a ambos con una expresión claramente patidifusa y ojos principalmente pegados en él.  
Claramente su presencia allí lo había tomado con la guardia baja.  
Y no era para menos, esa era la primera vez desde que lo conoció (Hace tres [3] semanas) que lo había visto en una ambiente que fuera ajeno al palacio del séptimo (7°) Cielo.  
Era una escena distinta a lo acostumbrado.  
Su padre continuó el empuje de la silla de ruedas, empezando a acercarse junto a Ace.  
Estando cerca, Dimitri musitó, mirando al joven.  
-Un pelo tan blanco como las nubes. Que chico más interesante- el castaño alcanzó a oír al saltamontes, por lo que de igual manera murmuró en respuesta.  
-Ciertamente- una respuesta muy corta.  
-Me recuerda a  
-No lo menciones- Jesús sonó cortante, conociendo lo que estaba por enunciar.  
-Bien- concordó el insecto.  
Finalmente, tanto el Todopoderoso como el peliblanco quedaron frente a ambos.  
Ace se percató casi instantáneamente del saltamontes, fijando sus ojos encima de él.  
El castaño advirtió aquel actuar de su hermano, y comprendiendo el motivo con rapidez, acercó a su amigo al joven.  
El peliblanco no interrumpió el contacto visual entre él y el insecto que también lo miraba.  
Con cierta parsimonia, levantó su propio índice derecho y lo aproximó al de Jesús, buscando que el saltamontes se posara allí, algo que consiguió.  
Acercó al insecto a su rostro, parpadeando con un poco de curiosidad y examinándolo detenidamente.  
-Vaya- dejó salir de pronto, sin parar de inspeccionar al insecto en su dedo- es la primera vez que veo a un saltamontes en la vida real. Solamente se de ellos por la complementación mental.  
El joven ojiazul acercó su otro dedo a Dimitri con el fin de tocar sus alas, sin embargo, este exclamó:  
-¡Eps! ¡Mis alas no! Son sensibles- el peliblanco paró abruptamente el avance de su dedo, parpadeando un par de veces.  
-Lo siento- se disculpó con el insecto.  
-Está bien- aceptó la disculpa.  
-Ace- el aludido volteó a ver a su hermano, quien lo había llamado y mostraba un semblante pasmado- ¿No estás sorprendido porque te habló?- su pregunta estaba justificada, sería de los más natural asustarse o al menos sorprenderse por un saltamontes parlante, pero Ace ni siquiera mostraba indicios de estar alterado.  
-Ya estoy acostumbrado- se encogió de hombros- y he visto cosas más asombrosas que esto antes- añadió.  
-Oh- Jesús rascó una de sus mejillas- tienes razón.  
El peliblanco le dio una nueva mirada al saltamontes.  
-¿Tienes un nombre?- inquirió.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- asombrado, el insecto respondió con otra pregunta.  
-A mi juicio, un saltamontes que habla debería de tener un nombre- otra vez, se encogió de hombros, explicando algo que no quedó muy claro para su hermano y Dimitri.  
-Ok- asintió tras estar en silencio por un momento- Me llamo Dimitri, encantado- se presentó el insecto, haciendo algo parecido a una reverencia en el dedo del albino ojiazul.  
-Soy Ace, igualmente, Dimiti- se presentó también, sonriendo y bajando la cabeza sutilmente, alzándola después.  
-Lo dijiste mal, es Dimitri- el saltamontes señaló aquel hecho y posteriormente corrigió.  
-Disculpa, Dimitori- una vez más, falló al articular el nombre del insecto.  
-No, lo dijiste mal de nuevo, es Dimitri, D-i-m-i-t-r-i- optó por deletrear su nombre, pensando que así lo entendería.  
-Hmm- el peliblanco rascó furiosamente su pelo- tu nombre es muy difícil- declaró.  
-Nop, no lo es- pensó, para luego transformar ese pensamiento en palabras.  
-Sí lo es, tu nombre me parece confuso, si me lo preguntas- dijo eso, pero el saltamontes no fue capaz de responder, pues prosiguió de inmediato- creo que si tu nombre fuera Dim o Tri sería mucho más sencillo.  
-Puedes llamarme Dim, si quieres- el saltamontes, comprendiendo, sugirió aquello con un tono que denotaba que realmente le daba poca importancia a si recordaba al completo su nombre o no.  
-Ok, Dim- aceptó Ace, sonriendole.  
-Padre- Jesús habló, obteniendo la mirada y atención de su padre- ¿Por qué?  
-¿Por qué decidí sacar a Ace? Eso ya deberías intuirlo, hijo mío- dijo el Creador, logrando que el peliblanco y el insecto acompañaran a Jesús en la acción de observarlo- No es bueno que alguien pase tanto tiempo encerrado. El aire fresco le hará bien, además, pensé que ya era momento de que conociera el resto de su hogar- explicó con calma.  
Entonces posó su mano sobre la cabeza del ojiazul.  
-Ya le mostré todo el palacio, el resto del séptimo (7°) Cielo, el sexto (6°) el quinto (5°) y el cuarto (4°) Cielo - relató- ahora le pienso mostrar el tercer (3°) Cielo y los otros dos (2)- mirando sus alrededores por un momento, para después cambiar sus ojos al saltamontes y a Jesús- ¿Quieren hacernos compañía? Creo que a Ace le alegrará- eso ultimo fue más bien una declaración dada al tiempo que volvía su mano a donde la tenía antes.  
-Lo lamento Señor, yo debo volver a casa, mi esposa está esperándome- se disculpó con el Creador.  
-Está bien, sabía que responderías eso de todos modos- le sonrió, comprensivo- salúdalos de mi parte- pidió.  
-Si- afirmó, para después despedirse de él, el castaño y el peliblanco, haciendo ellos lo mismo. Tras ello, dio un salto desde el dedo de Ace hasta el suelo, para ser continuado por una multitud de otros más hacia el frente, alejándose del sitio.  
-Bueno- el Todopoderoso, quien había aflojado el agarre en la silla de ruedas, lo afirmó una vez más- primera parada: Las puertas del Cielo- comentó risueño, empujando la silla para ulteriormente dar una vuelta en U con ella y dirigirse hacia atrás.  
Jesús los siguió, colocándose a un lado de Ace.  
-¿Las puertas del Cielo?- dudó el joven viendo de reojo a su padre, con una ceja alzada.  
-Sí, leíste de ellas en el libro que te di antes- le recordó.  
Tocándose el mentón con un dedo, el albino rememoró.  
Tantos libros que su padre le había dado en esas semanas podía ser cualquiera.  
-Biblia, versión especial- Dios comentó.  
¡Eureka!  
Era ese libro que había leído aquella vez para evitar aburrirse y que días después su padre le volvió a dar para que aprendiera más de El Cielo.  
Un excelente libro en su opinión.  
De pronto, recordó una información en específico que daba aquella fuente de conocimientos.  
-¿Son las puertas que se mencionaban en aquella pagina?- inquirió viendo a su creador, quien respondió con un gesto afirmativo- ¿Entonces podré verlas?- una emoción más que notable hizo acto de presencia en el joven.  
-Jajajajaja- una carcajada alegre emergió de la garganta del Todopoderoso como respuesta a la actitud de su hijo ante aquello- así es, mi pequeño hijo- acarició su cabeza con suavidad con una mano, mientras con la otra continuaba empujando- las verás- aseguró, sonriente.  
Dejó de acariciar su cabeza y regresó su mano al agarre de la silla de ruedas.

¿Alguna vez han visto una pepita de oro?  
¿Un diente de oro?  
¿Una moneda de oro?  
¿Un lingote de oro?  
¿Una estatua de oro?  
¿Algo que sea de oro?  
¿Sí?, ¿No?  
Hasta el día de hoy, yo no.  
¿Y diamantes? Falsos o reales, cualesquiera.  
Eso quizás algunos lo hayan visto, otros seguramente no.  
Hasta el día de hoy, yo no.  
En todo caso, aun si lo vieron o no, ¿Sabían que pueden brillar bastante con la cantidad de luz adecuada?  
Ahora mismo, tengo los ojos entrecerrados y una mano tapando el intenso brillo que ahora se muestra delante de mí.  
Es casi tan intenso que la luz que sale cuando mi padre y mi hermano se transportan de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, o hacen aparecer algo, cuando no usan círculos mágicos.  
Es gracioso, usando círculos mágicos no tienen que liberar toda esa luz pero no los usan casi porque es más rápido de la otra manera.  
Pero bueno, la verdad no me quejo tanto como antes.  
Como iba diciendo, estoy viendo con cierta dificultad lo que está en frente mío.  
¿De qué se trata?  
Solamente de las puertas más grandes que he visto, y seguramente que veré.  
Puertas de oro puro e incrustaciones de diamante, una altura que debe rondar los cuarenta (40) metros y una longitudmuy extensa, francamente no estoy seguro de cuantos metros de largo mide, solo que es demasiado amplia. A sus lados, unos inmensos muros de un material blanco que se extienden hasta donde alcanza la vista y más allá.  
Estas son las Puertas del Cielo.  
Lo confirmo, hay una amplia diferencia entre leer y vivir.  
En ningún momento cuando leía pude experimentar tanta fascinación o sentir mi corazón palpitando con tanta vehemencia por la formidable vista.  
Ciertamente, una experiencia fabulosa.  
Sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro entonces.  
-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó, con su casi sempiterna sonrisa.  
Sé que lo sabe ya, pero responderé de todas maneras.  
-Es increíble- una respuesta totalmente sincera.  
Se rió con suavidad.  
-Si supieras que es lo menos sorprendente de El Cielo- eso que me reveló me dejó algo cohibido.  
-¿Qué es lo más sorprendente entonces?- inquirí.  
El simplemente negó con un dedo.  
-Aun no es el momento de que lo sepas- ¿Soy yo o sonó misterioso?  
Miré a Jesús, queriendo preguntarle con mi vista si él sabía de qué se trataba.  
Por su mirada, supe que si sabía; pero no me diría nada.  
Tsk, no me gusta que me guarden secretos.  
Entonces, a mi mente llegó un pensamiento, un pensamiento que recuerdo haber tenido cuando leí sobre este lugar.  
-Padre- lo llamé, sin dejar de ver las puertas- ¿Por qué las puertas del Cielo están en el tercero (3°) y no en el primero (1°)?- eso me causaba duda, puesto que sería mucho más normal que la entrada al Cielo estuviera en el primero de los siete (7).  
-Porque el primer (1°) Cielo así como el segundo (2°) Cielo son lugares importantes por los que nadie que sea ajeno al Cielo debe pasar nunca, aunque existe una excepción para el segundo (2°) Cielo- me explicó de una forma poco detallista, pero de todas maneras entiendo lo que quiere decir: Son zonas protegidas y restringidas para extraños"-Prosigamos con el recorrido. Este Cielo tiene mucho que mostrar- tomó los agarres de la silla de ruedas (N/A: son esas dos partes que se sujetan para empujar o jalar una silla de ruedas, no sé como se llaman, lo siento) y la jaló para atrás, dándole una vuelta y empezando a ir en la dirección contraria a la resplandeciente entrada.  
-¿Mucho que mostrar?- pregunté por aquello, y esta vez fue Jesús quien contestó a mi interrogante.  
-Se podría decir que, junto con el primer (1°) y segundo (2°) Cielo, este es el más extenso- me explicó- es tan extenso que puede parecer infinito.  
Abrí los ojos ligeramente ante esa información.  
¿Me pregunto cuál es su verdadera distancia?, si es como dice mi hermano.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuantas horas estuvimos hiendo de un Cielo a otro.  
El día de hoy, mi padre y hermano me mostraron seis (6) de los siete (7) Cielos.  
Séptimo (7°).  
Sexto (6°).  
Quinto (5°)  
Cuarto (4°)  
Tercero (3°)  
Y Segundo (2°)  
¿Qué ocurrió con el primero (1°)? Seguro será la pregunta general.  
Pues lo estoy visitando ahora mismo.  
Pero antes de explicar lo que veo y pienso de él, quisiera relatar un poco del resto de los Cielos.  
Naturalmente, iré de mayor a menor.  
El Séptimo (7°) Cielo: Claramente, es donde he estado más tiempo.  
Padre, después de sacarme de mi habitación, me dio un recorrido completo por el palacio.  
Debo decirlo, es verdaderamente enorme.  
Me mostró el resto de mi torre. Cabe mencionar que por la falta de adornos me pareció muy aburrida.  
Debo recordar pedirle a padre que me ayude a remodelarla. Se me ocurren tantas ideas.  
Luego de que visitamos hasta el último rincón de mi torre, mi padre nos transportó a la torre de Jesús.  
Por cierto, al parecer la única manera de ir de una torre a otra es teletransportandose, o usando unas puertas extrañas que se hallan en lo más alto de cada una y se conectan entre ellas.  
Para ser honesto, prefiero las puertas, cuando me tele transporto algunas veces llego a sentirme mareado, aunque padre me dijo que dejará de ocurrir con el tiempo.  
La torre de Jesús me gusta mucho, su diseño es genial. Pude ver donde estaba su laboratorio y su habitación, así como otros lugares.  
Su habitaciónbueno, no me gustó mucho, opino que es demasiado ostentosa, pero no creo que sea correcto criticar a mi hermano, así que no se lo diré.  
No habían demasiados lugares de mención, pero fue mucho más divertido que conocer mi torre.  
Luego me mostró otras dos torres que estaban allí.  
Ni idea de para quien son, pero estaban igual que la mía, aburridas.  
La última torre fue la central, la de mi padre.  
¡Estuvo increíble!  
Aunque todo sea blanco, hay una cantidad enorme de cosas para ver y un sinnúmero de habitaciones.  
Entramos a algunas de ellas y pude ver varias cosas.  
Había una habitación que era una biblioteca.  
Cabe destacar que era el único sitio con color, ya que los libros mostraban diversos tonos.  
Le pregunté si podía prestarme algunos que revisé para poder leerlos a fondo después, y me alegró mucho que aceptara.  
De todas las puertas que vi pero que no entramos, hubo una que me llamó especial atención.  
Era enorme y de un color azul índigo, con un marco dorado.  
Le pregunté a padre que había detrás de aquella puerta, pero me dijo que no era el momento de que lo supiera.  
Finalmente, me enseñó su habitación.  
Un sitio medio raro a mi parecer, pero bonito.  
No duramos mucho allí y nos fuimos del palacio posteriormente, fue entonces cuando me enseñó la ciudad que rodea el palacio.  
Enserio que era inmensa.  
La arquitectura me pareció un poco vetusta, pero al mismo tiempo era imponente.  
Lo malo es que la soledad está fuertemente albergada en cada uno de sus rincones.  
Lo bueno es que el silencio era maravilloso.  
Al salir de la ciudad, padre me enseñó los alrededores; pero no eran demasiado extensos, por lo que no tardamos en dirigirnos al sexto (6°) Cielo.  
El sexto (6°) Cielo: Bueno, lo reconozco, ¡Hasta ahora es mi favorito!  
Es un Cielo grande, hay pocos árboles y casi nada de césped. En lugar de ello, la mayor parte del suelo está cubierto con cerámica blanca y absolutamente pulcra.  
Solo existe un edificio allí, uno solo; pero es demasiado gigantesco.  
Es como una especie de templo, no sabría decir qué estilo era, puesto que tenía una forma que no había visto antes en los libros, sin embargo, eso no quitaba su magnificencia a primera vista.  
Sus puertas eran de madera oscura, una bastante gruesa por lo que pude notar, y su marco era de metal.  
Pero lo que hay dentro es lo que hizo que lo considerada mi Cielo favorito hasta el momento.  
Ese edificio en realidad es una biblioteca, una muy jugosa biblioteca. Lo digo enserio, no creo que pueda ver tantos libros y pergaminos en otro lugar, el sitio prácticamente estaba a reventar por tantas fuentes de información.  
Mi padre me explicó que ese lugar es un almacén de registros, aunque no me dijo que se registraba, ¿Y saben algo?, ¡También me dijo que nadie más que él y Jesús podían estar allí! En otras palabras, ¡Esa fue la primera y última vez que visité aquella biblioteca!  
Sentí que lloraba lágrimas de sangre por aquel acontecimiento tan funesto, pero padre logró consolarme en poco tiempo.  
Rápidamente bajamos al quinto (5°) Cielo luego de ello.  
El quinto (5°) Cielo: Es un lugar bastante aburrido, si me lo preguntan.  
Es como una pradera enorme, repleta de flores hasta el último rincón, y en el centro hay un coliseo enorme. Le pregunté a padre que era y me dijo que era un lugar para cantar, razón por la cual lo considero aburrido, muy aburrido.  
A mí la música me gusta; pero cantar no.  
No hay ningún motivo en especial, simplemente no me gusta.  
Al igual que en el sexto (6°) Cielo, no tardamos mucho en ir al siguiente.  
El cuarto (4°) Cielo: este Cielo me recordó mucho al séptimo (7°), puesto que allí también hay una gran ciudad.  
Y he de reconocerlo, es tan o más grande que la del séptimo (7°) Cielo, así como más majestuosa.  
Se trata de una ciudad hecha completamente de oro, con doce (12) muros de jaspe que la rodean circularmente, con incrustaciones de diversas piedras preciosas en los cimientos de cada muro, y doce (12) muros más dentro de estos. Cada uno tiene una puerta, por lo tanto, tienen doce (12) puertas. Las puertas eran bastante bellas la verdad, y cada una tenía un ángel y un nombre inscrito en ella.  
Algo curioso de este Cielo, es que había cuatro ríos bastante peculiares rodeando la ciudad: uno de miel, otro de leche, otra más de vino y el último de aceite.  
Je, si mis ojos no los hubieran visto, francamente lo habría considerado una fantasía; pero si los vi.  
Algo que captó mi atención rápidamente fue que en medio de la calle de la ciudad había un árbol, un árbol de manzanas; pero no cualquier manzana, sino de manzanas doradas, en ese preciso instante supe que se trataban de las manzanas que como de vez en cuando en pedazos.  
Le pregunté a padre como se llamaba aquella ciudad, puesto que me pareció que un lugar así de magnifico debía tener un nombre.  
Dijo que se llamaba, Jerusalén.  
Curioso, el nombre Jerusalén me recuerda a Jesús.  
Fue una hermosa experiencia la verdad, es una ciudad extraordinaria, aunque también estaba vacía.  
Tengo que mencionar que una peculiaridad de este Cielo, es que no hay noche, ni sol ni luna, pero aun así siempre parece de día.  
Padre me explicó que eso se debía a que su [Gloria] iluminaba todo el tiempo aquel Cielo.  
No logré comprender a que se refería, puesto que dijo Gloria con un tono raro.  
Al final, me pasé intentando cavilar el significado de aquello por un buen rato, y cuando me di cuenta de mis alrededores, ya estábamos a punto de ir al tercer (3°) Cielo.  
Tercer (3°) Cielo: ya deben saber cómo fue mi visita, o parte de mi visita, pero bueno.  
Este Cielo me pareció el más extraño hasta ahora por dos (2) razones:  
Numero uno (1): por ser extremadamente grande, enserio, tardamos mucho en recorrerlo.  
Numero dos (2): por ser un sitio dividido.  
Lo sé, no me entendieron; por eso procederé a explicar:  
Como habrán notado, la parte sur era aquella pradera en la que nos encontramos con Jesús y Dim, así como también Las puertas de El Cielo.  
Un ambiente hermoso y tranquilo, como habrán notado.  
Ojalá y se extendiera por todo ese Cielo.  
Tristemente, la parte Norte ya es otra cosa.  
En ese lugar todo es hielo, nieve y montañas nevadas; tormentas de nieve constantes y un frio polar horrible.  
Jesús y mi padre me enseñaron que aquel lugar era llamado El Infierno y servía exclusivamente para castigar, aunque Jesús me dijo que él lo usaba para entrenar.  
Lo curioso era que a pesar de que en su mayoría hay nieve allí, un rio de llamas lo recorre por completo.  
Sin duda una extraña mescla.  
Luego pasamos al segundo (2°) Cielo.  
El segundo (2°) Cielo: Ok, el Tercer (3°) Cielo era grande, pero este Cielo le gana por mucho.  
Parece infinito, de veras de veritas.  
Un dato a recalcar de este Cielo es que siempre es de noche, lo que en cierta forma lo haría el alter ego del cuarto (4°) Cielo.  
Hay una luna llena en el centro del cielo estrellado todo el tiempo y en el suelo hay infinidad de césped.  
Es un lugar tranquilo, más tranquilo que la parte sur del tercer Cielo.  
Sin que preguntara siquiera, padre y mi hermano me explicaron que ocurría en ese Cielo.  
En cierta forma me recordaba al sexto (6°) Cielo, puesto que también es un almacén en cierta forma.  
Ay, recuerdo el sexto (6°) Cielo y me dan ganas de llorar; supéralo Ace, solo supéralo.  
El segundo (2°) Cielo es un Almacén de almas, o algo así, puesto que se trata del lugar en donde se guardan las almas de quienes mueren y entran al Cielo.  
Eso explica porqué es tan silencioso y tranquilo, además de nocturno, por ser un lugar de paz y descanso.  
Es bonito si uno lo piensa detenidamente.  
Finalmente, bajamos al primer (1°) Cielo, en el que estamos ahora.  
¿Qué es lo que veo y opino?  
Para responder a esa pregunta, les diré cual fue el primer pensamiento que hubo en mi cabeza al ver el lugar.  
Wow.  
Así es.  
Ese fue mi pensamiento.  
Simplemente, Wow.  
No pude pensar nada más, pues me quedé de piedra cuando vi semejante lugar. Tan hermoso.  
Yo solo había sabido de este sitio por aquel libro que me dio mi padre, pero ahora  
Lo repito, vivir y leer son cosas muy distintas.  
En este lugar, en esta selva prácticamente infinita, la vitalidad se puede oler en el aire.  
Se puede saborear en el paladar, como un gusto refrescante y sin sabor como el agua.  
¿Será por eso que existe aquel dicho El agua es vida"?  
No lo sé, pero de ser así, me parecería algo natural.  
-Ace- la voz de mi hermano logró sacarme de mi ensimismamiento, uno que seguro se evidencio por el respingo que di- ¿estás bien?- me preguntó, extrañándome.  
-Sí, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- inquirí, inclinando la cabeza para denotar mi duda.  
-Porque te quedaste muy callado y te paralizaste por completo- señaló aquello, logrando sorprenderme.  
Parece que entré en Shock inconscientemente, que raro.  
-Solo fue por la sorpresa de ver un sitio así- resté importancia con la mano mientras reía de manera forzada, me siento un poco incomodo por mis acciones involuntarias.  
Noté que él encorvó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.  
-Jajajaja, me alegra saber que aun se te puede sorprender, mi pequeño hijo- la mano de mi padre se posó en mi coronilla, frotándola con rapidez.  
Al apartarla, me apresuré a poner mi cabellera como la tenía antes.  
Es complicado peinarlo otra vez si pasa demasiado tiempo alborotado.  
Paso un completo martirio cada mañana o luego de una larga siesta debido a ello.  
Es que me muevo mucho cuando duermo, según mi padre.  
Zzzzzzzzzz  
Una vez más, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al instante de entrar un ruido en mi audición.  
Un zumbido, para ser más claro.  
Con mis ojos y oídos, busqué la fuente de aquel ruido, encontrándome con un mosquito volando cerca de mi oído derecho y en una posición en la que parecía mirarme.  
No se posó en este ni nada, simplemente se quedó allí, estático, con sus alas emitiendo constantemente ese zumbido.  
Viéndolo así, curvé una ceja, curioso por aquel comportamiento.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Señor mosquito- le pregunté, con voz baja y sin acercar demasiado mi boca, no quisiera que mi voz lastimara su audición o mi aliento lo mandara a volar.  
Y como única respuesta, obtuve un, ¡Hmp!; uno muy agudo por cierto.  
-¡Que descortés!- la voz aguda de aquel mosquito resonó en mis oídos, me resultó claro el hecho de que estaba molesto- ¿¡Como te atreves a decirle Señor a una dama!? ¡Grosero!  
Eps, ¡Un segundo!  
¿Es hembra?  
-¿Es hembra?- pregunté lo pensado, con los ojos ensanchados y una mueca rara en mis labios.  
-¡Pues claro baboso, solo mírame!- y allí fue cuando realmente presté atención a su aspecto, percatándome, por la longitud de su aparato bucal, que era cierto.  
Me rasqué la mejilla, con pena, y cuando estaba a punto de disculparme, un carraspeo me interrumpió.  
-Sara, en este lugar no se insulta a otros- la voz de reproche de mi padre resonó justo después de que emitiera aquel carraspeo.  
Miré a la mosquito, y ella seguía en la misma posición en la que parecía que me veía, pero yo sabía ya que también veía a mi padre.  
-¡S-Señor!- puedo detectar nerviosismo en su voz aguda- ¡L- lo s-siento! ¡Es que las palabras de este niño grosero (fruncí el seño) hicieron que me olvidara de las reglas! ¡Por favor perdóneme!- ella realmente sonaba nerviosa.  
Un suspiro de mi padre lleno el vacio sónico en el aire.  
-Necesitas aprender a controlar tu temperamento. Que yo recuerde, hiciste lo mismo con Jesús cuando lo conociste – amonestó, y creo que ella se deprimió, puesto que escuché un Guh que se oía depresivo.  
Me rasqué la cabeza con un dedo ante la escena tan curiosa.  
-Discúlpate con el- padre ordenó.  
-¿¡Eh!? ¡U-Un momento! ¡Que él también se disculpe entonces por haberme llamado Señor!- un pequeño tic apareció en mi ceja ante aquellas palabras.  
-Él no sabía que eras hembra.  
Oí un Chi, después un Perdón dirigido a mi persona por la insecto, obviamente sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, y finalmente, un suspiro cansino de mi padre.  
Yo simplemente agregué a aquella sucesión de sonidos algo más:  
-Está bien- le dije, para después añadir mientras bajaba la cabeza- En realidad creo que si debo de disculparme, aunque no supiera su género, así que, lo lamento, señorita- creo que padre dijo que se llamaba Sara, pero no estoy seguro.  
-Sara- dijo ella- Mi nombre es Sara.  
Aunque ya lo sabía, agradecí y tras hacerlo completé la oración.  
-Gusto en conocerla, señorita Sara- hablé con tono respetuoso. Jesús y padre me enseñaron que al saludar a los demás debo de hacerlo siempre de forma educada, cosa que hago ahora- Mi nombre es Ace- me presenté, mirándola.  
-¿Ace?- ella sonó patidifusa- ¿El mismo Ace del que siempre estás hablando, Jesús?- Miré a mi hermano, quien hacía lo mismo con la mosquito.  
-Sí, es el- Jesús le respondió eso, dándole una sonrisa después- mi hermano menor- tomó mi hombro con su surda.  
La mosquito se posó en mi nariz inmediatamente después de aquella acción de mi hermano.  
-Hmmm- la escuché prorrumpir ese sonido, como si pensase- sus ojos se ven bastante débiles, pero hay inteligencia en ellos. ¿Es un genio, Jesús?- ahora le preguntó a mi hermano, al tiempo que yo me extrañaba por las primeras palabras y enmudecía por la deducción que hizo.  
-Así es, y uno con mucho potencial- mi hermano sonrió más grande.  
Yo también sonreí, a pesar de intentar evitarlo.  
Que puedo decir, eso de que digan que soy un genio me gusta.  
Se dé que hablan, ya saben, padre me explicó todo el día en que lo conocí (Por segunda [2°] vez).  
He de mencionar algo que no mencioné antes: se siente raro saber que fui creado con un ritual, pero no es que me moleste.  
Lo que si me molesta es que mi cuerpo tiene una capacidad inferior a la de mi mente por ese accidente que ocurrió.  
Quisiera poder caminar por mi mismo en lugar de usar una silla de ruedas, o buscar mi comida y libros en vez de tener que pedírselos a mi hermano y mi padre.  
No sé, me molesta no poder hacer casi nada por mí mismo, aunque disfrute de tener tanto tiempo para pensar y perderme en mi mente.  
Pero por ahora, no tengo de otra, solo puedo seguir con el ejercicio que padre me dijo que hiciera para adquirir fuerza en mis piernas.  
Sentarme al borde de mi cama, extender las piernas al frente. Mantenerlas así lo más que pueda y repetir diez (10) veces más.  
Un ejercicio bastante simple la verdad, pero a la vez complicado por mi condición física.  
Un ejercicio ciertamente efectivo.  
Fue con ese ejercicio que logré pararme de la cama, aunque tuviera que apoyarme de ella y no fuera capaz de dar un paso.  
Si sigo haciéndolo podré caminar algún día.  
-¡Oye!- un sobresalto fue la acción que efectué como respuesta ante el grito que la mosquito había vociferado- ¡Te estoy hablando!  
-Lo siento- una vez volví a ser consciente de mi entorno, me apresuré a disculparme- estaba pensando.  
-Es de muy mal gusto dormirse en los laureles en medio de una conversación- estoy seguro de que la veo pararse en dos patas y poner las superiores en jarra, mientras me reprochaba aquello-y por un momento pensé que si eras educado, parece que me equivoqué- oí un suspiro.  
-Disculpe, pero si soy educado- esta vez si me defendí, no me gusta el que hable así de mi persona.  
-Pues casi no parece- ella contraatacó mis palabras.  
Nuestras miradas se encontraron en un choque directo, buscando superar a la otra y hacer que alguno parpadeara.  
Estuve a punto de ganar, yo lo sé, pero algo sorprendente me hizo parpadear con estupefacción absoluta.  
-¡Ja! ¡Te gané!- parece que ella también pensaba lo mismo que yo.  
Pero no presté mucha más atención a nada que me dijera después, ya que mis ojos y toda mi atención se hallaban fijados en quien estaba parado tras la mosquito sobre mi nariz.  
-No, solo parpadeó porque me vio- ¿Estará demás decirlo? Quizás. Lo más probable es que ya se imaginen que estoy viendo, pero lo diré.  
Mi padre, con un tamaño semejante al de la mosquito, se encontraba en la punta de mi nariz, observándome risueño.  
Miré a donde estaba antes, detrás de mi silla de ruedas, pero ya no estaba allí.  
Es la primera vez que hace eso.  
Lo oí soltar una carcajada al tiempo que se sentaba en mi nariz. He de decir que su voz, a pesar de su tamaño, la puedo escuchar como si estuviera en su forma normal.  
-No te sorprendas, Ace. La forma que adopte no es relevante en absoluto- eso que dijo me intrigó.  
-¿Qué dices?- inquirí.  
-Digo que- e instantáneamente luego de proferir eso, desapareció, y no me refiero a que lo hizo en una luz. Desapareció así nada más, como si fuese borrado- puedo adoptar cualquier forma que quiera.  
Como antes, miré para atrás, percatándome de algo que me dejó boquiabierto.  
Allí, sujetando mi silla de ruedas estaba alguien muy parecido a mí. No, estoy seguro de que soy yo. La única diferencia es la chispa blanca en las pupilas.  
-¿Qué te parece?- la voz de mi padre salió de la boca de aquel clon prácticamente perfecto, al tiempo que sonreía de forma juguetona.  
Tragué saliva en un intento de aliviar el impacto, para poco después dar una contestación.  
-¿Eres tú, padre?- claro como el agua, pero quería cerciorarme.  
El solo me dio un asentimiento de cabeza.  
Inexplicablemente hasta para mí, me reí.  
-Vaya- lo miré fijamente, para luego sujetarme el mentón y pensar en voz alta- ¿Enserio estoy tan pálido?  
El también se rió.  
-Sí, necesitas tomarte más seguido tus vitaminas, Ace- asintió y me dijo eso.  
Reí nervioso.  
-Ya te lo dije, se me olvida- me excusé.  
-También te lo dije, si no dejas de obviar el tomar tus vitaminas tendré que prohibirte leer por una temporada- el me respondió sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, o mi rostro, no sé.  
Sentí un frio glacial en todo mi cuerpo cuando dijo aquello.  
Glup.  
Vaya, pareciera que intenté tragar una piedra grande.  
-Tu si sabes donde dar, ¿Cierto?- le pregunté, sin perder la sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Sí, así es- Y como si se tratara de agua, mi padre empezó a deformarse, convirtiéndose en algún tipo de masa blanca en cuestión de segundos, para luego regresar a su forma Normal.  
Y ahora que andamos en el tema…  
-Padre, ¿Por qué usas esa apariencia?- seré sincero, ese aspecto siempre me ha parecido raro, aunque cuando es de un tamaño normal es mucho más cómodo.  
-¿Te molesta como me veo?- se que sabe que pienso, pero respondí.  
-No es que me moleste, pero me parece un poco extraña- admití.  
El se rió sonoramente por unos segundos.  
-Entiendo- como antes, su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse como si fuese agua, comenzando a adoptar una nueva forma- ¿Qué te parece esta?  
Cuando me dijo aquello, su aspecto ya había cambiado totalmente. Me quedé impactado por cómo se veía, debo decir.  
Aquel triangulo de luz que estaba detrás de su cabeza había desaparecido, así como el sempiterno brillo que desprendía cada parte de su cuerpo. Su altura seguía igual. Su cabello había decrecido ligeramente y su barba, gravemente, quedando solo una corta pero gruesa capa de vello facial recubriendo su barbilla. Su rostro, antes arrugado y notablemente mayor, ahora se presentaba mucho más liso y joven. En mi opinión, el de un hombre entrando a los cuarenta (40). El color de sus ojos y aquella chispa de luz cuya existencia me resultaba misteriosa, proseguían con su aspecto igual. ¿Tal vez no podía cambiar sus ojos? No lo sé. Quizás meramente le gustaba aquella apariencia en sus órganos visuales y no quería cambiarla. Su vestimenta fue otra cosa que cambió, pues ya no llevaba aquel manto blanco y esas sandalias; estos fueron reemplazados por un esmoquin blanco, teniendo de adorno una corbata del mismo color y un par de botas de montar color marrón, así como guantes blancos en las manos.  
Un detalle que llamó mi atención más que cualquiera de los demás fue que en el dorso de cada guante había un triangulo dorado gravado.  
Mi teoría es: es el triangulo que antes estaba detrás de su cabeza y no desapareció, sino que pasó a estar en los guantes.  
-¡Cierra la boca, que me puedes comer por accidente!- la voz de Sara me sacó de mi pasmo, al tiempo que me hacía notar que había dejado de estar en mi nariz y ahora volaba frente a mi boca.  
¿Cómo quiere que no me la coma si se pone justo en la zona de peligro?  
Cerré mi boca como ella me dijo.  
Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿A que sabrán los mosquitos?  
¿A sangre? No sé.  
Miré a Sara con fijeza, como si de esa forma pudiera responder a mi duda.  
Ella retrocedió un poco de golpe.  
-¿Por qué me miras así?- lanzó esa interrogante mirándome.  
Hmm  
¿Debería decírselo francamente o decir algo más suave?  
Curiosamente no siento ningún deseo de mentirle, sino de ser honesto.  
Bueno, no tan curiosamente.  
Según Padre, los ángeles somos extremadamente menos propensos a pecar que cualquier otro ser; así como él y Jesús.  
Concretamente hablando, el pecado no nos afecta.  
Pero ese no es el tema que estamos tratando.  
Opté por ser franco con ella al final.  
-Solo estaba pensando en que sabor tendrías- dije encogiéndome de hombros.  
Tristemente no sabía lo que mis palabras iban a causar.  
PAM  
¡WOW!  
¿¡Desde cuando un insecto tiene tanta fuerza!?  
Esa mosquito voló a mi mejilla derecha y me regaló una buena bofetada que me giró muy bruscamente la cabeza.  
La mejilla me arde con mucha intensidad.  
Nota mental: pensar mejor las cosas que voy a decir cuando sea necesario (No me gusta no ser franco).  
Es una enseñanza que desde este momento en adelante me quedará plasmada con fuego en la cabeza.  
-¡Ace! ¿¡Estas bien!?- Jesús me mira preocupado y me sujeta la mejilla que me fue lastimada.  
-Sí, no te preocupes- le sonreí, queriendo ayudarlo a calmar su sobresalto.  
Jesús suspiró pesadamente, para después dirigir sus ojos a Sara.  
-Sara, la violencia no es algo que deba de haber en El Cielo; si mal no recuerdo, tú también piensas eso, ¿No?- oh, creo que está diciendo una indirecta, una indirecta que quiere decir algo como: Hipócrita o algo así.  
Antes de que Sara dijera cualquier cosa, yo hablé.  
-Por favor no te molestes con ella, hermano- le pedí, viéndolo a los ojos, mirada que él me devolvió- yo fui quien la hizo enojar, me merecía ese manotazo.  
Ciertamente, fue mi culpa.  
Jesús abrió los ojos, parecía estar asombrado, pero después cambio aquel gesto por una sonrisa que en mi opinión estaba cargada de orgullo.  
-Reconocer los errores propios en vez de molestarse con los demás- mi padre habló de repente, y yo lo miré- que seas tan maduro para tu edad es refrescante, hijo mío (N/A: Reconozcámoslo, eso requiere madurez)- la misma sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.  
Parpadee dos (2) veces.  
Ciertamente los comprendo, pero a la vez no tanto. Para mí, no es algo realmente sorprendente.  
Es decir, es parte de mi personalidad desde que desperté luego de la complementación mental, vulgarmente hablando, era algo que Venia con el paquete luego de que completaron mis conocimientos.  
Supongo que la inteligencia ayuda a formar la personalidad.  
-¡Oh!, Pero si son Jesús y El Señor, ¿Cómo están?- una voz sonó a mis espaldas y se dirigió a mi hermano y a padre, sonando casual con el primero y más respetuosa con el segundo.  
-Max, estamos bien, ¿Y tú?- mi hermano dijo, mirando en una direccion especifica, hacia un arbusto cercano.  
Yo también miré allí, fijándome rápidamente en un caracol gris con un caparazón en espiral.  
Llevaba una rama con hojas con él, sujetándolo con (2) dos de sus cuatro (4) antenas.  
Una rama algo grande y gruesa para que un caracol pueda sostenerla, debo decir.  
El caracol se percató de mí persona por lo visto, puesto que posó las antenas que conformaban sus ojos en mí.  
-¿Ese no es?- aquel caracol sonó sorprendido.  
-Así es, Max- mi padre habló de pronto-Es Ace- le dijo.  
El caracol permaneció en silencio luego de aquellas palabras por parte de mi padre, sintiendo yo una mirada analítica totalmente asentada en mí.  
-Hmmmno lo esperaba tan delgado- dejó escapar ese comentario, para que yo sintiera una pequeña gota de sudor deslizándose por mi sien.  
Me froté la nuca.  
-Perdón por ser un esqueleto- bromee con una sonrisa fingida.  
Había cerrado los ojos al reír, por lo que los abrí para volver a ver al caracol.  
Seguía sin apartar sus ojos de mí.  
-Hmmmesos ojos se ven bastante cognitivos, pero débiles- el volvió a dejar en libertad otro comentario, uno que ya había oído antes, más o menos.  
No entiendo muy bien que quiere decir.  
-Yo dije lo mismo- Sara, quien seguía donde había estado cuando me encajó tan tremendo sopapo.  
Y ni siquiera me dio las gracias por defenderla.  
Hmp, y luego el maleducado soy yo.  
Fruncí el seño.  
-Oh, ¿Estabas ahí, Sara?- No me sorprende que no se diera cuenta antes de que ella estaba allí- ha pasado mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿Verdad?- supongo que es una forma de saludar.  
-Sí, aunque no es que me alegre de verte- ¿Oh?, ¿Acaso su tono fue triste?  
-Ay, ¿Todavía sigues triste? Ya te dije que fue lo mejor para nosotros. Te creí más madura que esto- ¿Lo mejor para nosotros? Eso me sonó raro.  
-Será para ti, ¡Hmp!- ahora suena molesta, muy molesta- abandonarme y dejarme por una mujer como esa que tienes nada más porque podías reproducirte con ella, Pfff, ¿Desde cuándo eso es un bien bilateral?- ojojojo, ni idea de cuál sea su historia, pero eso fue interesante.  
-Lo fue, porque así tú también podrías reproducirte- el caracol Max contraatacó.  
-¿¡Y a quien le importa reproducirse!?- Ayayay, levantó la voz- ¡Yo solo quería estar contigo!- ahora su voz era una combinación de melancolía e ira.  
-Ufff- Oí un suspiro proveniente de Max- dejémoslo así, no quiero tener esta discusión otra vez- un corte abrupto a la situación.  
-Tsk, cobarde- la oí decir eso en voz alta, no preocupándose por que cualquiera la oyera- Me voy, no soporto seguir viendo a semejante elemento.  
Y tal y como dijo, se fue volando rápidamente, no pudiendo yo divisarla después de tan solo unos segundos.  
No duramos casi nada de tiempo conociéndonos, pero puedo estar seguro de algo  
Esa mosquito y yo no nos llevaremos muy bien, eso fijo.  
-Oye, Ace- la voz de Max atrajo mi atención- Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿No te sorprende que un caracol hable?- me preguntó.  
En ese momento pensé una sola cosa: Lento.  
-La verdad no- me encogí de hombros sin darle importancia.  
-Je- el vio a Jesús- Reaccionó mejor que tu cuando me conociste- sonó burlón.  
Me hermano soltó una risa fingida, así como una sonrisa igual que la acompañaba.  
-Oh- Max vio a padre- Señor, ¿Y ese aspecto? Es nuevo- ahora dos palabras vienen a mi mente: súper lento.  
-Ufufufu- él se rió-así es. Lo que pasa es que a Ace no le gustaba mi forma anterior, así que la cambie por esta. Fue para que estuviera un poco más cómodo al verme.  
-Se ve muy bien- el caracol Max señaló, haciendo que mi padre sonriera ligeramente.  
-Gracias por el alago- respondió, y entonces puso sus ojos en mi- Ace- yo también lo miré a los ojos- ¿Quieres que te de ropa nueva?  
Jajajaja, no me sorprende ya que lo supiera.  
Esta túnica es bonita y cómoda, pero no me gusta mucho.  
Le di un asentimiento, con una sonrisa.  
El chasqueó los dedos de su diestra, cubriendo un brillo mi cuerpo inmediatamente luego.  
Mi túnica blanca fue reemplazada en un instante.  
Ahora mi atuendo se basa en: una camisa blanca de manga larga, más bien un suéter blanco. Unos pantalones blancos largos bien sujetados a mi cintura por una cinta de color amarillo claro y finalmente, un par de botas de montar marrones como las que tiene padre ahora.  
Creo que sus botas se ven bien, supongo que inconscientemente quería unas así.  
Un detalle que hay que remarcar es el rostro gravado de un gatito justo sobre mi pectoral derecho.  
Qué lindo detalle.  
-Se te ve muy bien, Ace- habló Jesús.  
-Ojojo- Max rió- no estás nada mal, apuesto a que cuando crezcas serás un imán de problemas.  
Y el ambiente quedó en silencio por lo último que dijo.  
¿Imán de problemas?  
No entiendo como mi apariencia puede hacerme un imán de problemas.  
-Max, no digas cosas como esas aquí- padre habló, con un tono de reproche.  
¿Acaso Max dijo algo malo?  
-Lo siento- ahora Max agacha la cabeza, se ve sumiso.  
Si lo pienso un poco, esto no es raro. Todos aquí claramente sienten esa aura invisible de respeto total que padre despide en conjunto con la de paz y amabilidad, pero no se ve opacada ni un poco.  
¿Será que esa aura es producto de su poder?  
-La verdad es que no- casi olvido que puede hablar directo a mi mente, eso no lo hacía desde hace tres semanas- es más una cuestión de carácter que de poder.  
Carácter.  
Creo que tiene sentido.  
-Ermm, disculpe, señor Max- lo llamé, pero antes de que continuara, interrumpió.  
-¿Señor Max? Jajaja- habló como si mi manera educada de referirme a él fuera ridícula y luego se carcajeó- El señor Max es mi papá, solo dime Max.  
Yo me apresuré a decir.  
-No puedo hacer eso, mi padre y mi hermano me dijeron que cuando hable con una persona mayor le diga señor o señorita, dependiendo del genero- recordaba las palabras de ambos al hablar.  
Sé que es algo importante, es por educación.  
Y si quiero evitar otras cachetadas como las que me dio aquella mosquito, solo que por falta de educación al dirigirme a una mujer; es mejor ser de buenas palabras.  
-Como decía, señor Max, ¿Por qué seré un imán de problemas cuando crezca?- le pregunté. Es que aquello me dejó extrañado y quisiera aclarar las dudas.  
Me pareció entonces que el hizo una sonrisa un tanto extraña, no, algo aterradora sería una descripción más adecuada.  
-Sería interesante decírtelo, pero- el deshizo aquella sonrisa y vio a padre- no puedo decírtelo.  
Incline la cabeza.  
-¿Por qué no?- interrogué.  
-Porque esa clase de conversaciones no está permitida en El Cielo- quien respondió a mi duda fue padre, con una voz firme, pero sin perder la suavidad- pero cambiando de tema, Max, ¿Quieres que te transporte a tu casa? Vas a tardar en llevar esa rama para poder comer- él le dijo.  
Así que la rama era para eso.  
Bien, es algo claro como el agua si se piensa. Esas hojas lucen muy frescas y son grandes, seguramente serán un deleite para el señor Max.  
-Si por favor, estoy muy cansado de viajar- el respondió, al final con un tono suplicante.  
Padre se aproximó a él y tocó su caparazón, consiguiendo inmediatamente que tanto el señor Max como la rama y sus hojas brillaran.  
Lo siguiente ya es algo conocido.  
Un resplandor de luz, y posteriormente, ni la sombra del señor Max.  
Entonces, padre volvió pararse detrás de la silla de ruedas.  
-Continuemos con el recorrido- súbitamente, padre volvió a empujar la silla de ruedas al frente.  
Ante la acción repentina de padre, me incliné ligeramente hacia adelante, pero no me caí o algo así, sino que me agarré de los brazales de la silla y me recosté en el espaldar, mirando para adelante.  
-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté sin dejar de ver el frente.  
-Al centro del Edén- me respondió casi de inmediato, mirando hacia arriba de sopetón.  
Por curiosidad, yo seguí su mirada, encontrándome con un cielo naranja.  
Así que ya está empezando a anochecer, eso explica porque lo noto con algo de prisa.  
Quizás quiera terminar hoy este recorrido y sea por eso.  
Me encogí de hombros en la silla y me dediqué a gozar del hermoso ambiente que recorríamos.  
Jesús volvió a caminar a uno de los costados de la silla de ruedas.  
El resto del viaje procedió tranquilamente.  
Padre y Jesús me mostraron el árbol de la vida que está en el centro del Edén, el cual también es el árbol de la vida original, por lo que me dijeron ambos. También me enseñaron el árbol que estaba cerca de él, el árbol del conocimiento del bien y el mal.  
Me explicaron que la fruta de aquel árbol brindaba eso, conocimiento.  
Me interesé en probarla, pero padre me dijo que no lo hiciera, puesto que así el leer perdería la emoción, puesto que ya sabría muchas cosas.  
¡Eso fue algo que no me podía permitir!  
Si la literatura pierde el encanto, pierdo mi mejor forma de perderme en mis pensamientos.  
Y ahora que lo pienso bien, prefiero aprender poco a poco que de un sopetón.  
Es mucho más interesante.  
Una vez ley en un libro un dicho que expresaba lo siguiente: Lo más importante del viaje es el viaje mismo, no la llegada, algo con lo que estoy completamente de acuerdo.  
Aun así pregunté si podía comer un fruto del árbol de la vida, pues me había entrado algo de hambre.  
Ambos accedieron y degusté aquella fruta sabrosa.  
Fue una maravillosa cena.  
Al final, una vez entrada la noche y luego de que recorrimos lo que según padre eran las partes más importantes del Edén, volvimos al séptimo (7°) Cielo.  
Me llevaron directamente a mi cuarto, acción que agradecí, ya que me sentía muy cansado.  
Aunque ni yo mismo sabia cuan cansado estaba realmente sino hasta que mi rostro tocó mi cama, puesto que en ese momento caí dormido al instante.

Tanto el Padre como el Hijo se alejaron de la habitación del peliblanco una vez lo acostaron en su cama y salieron de esta.  
No duraron mucho más tiempo en la torre de Ace, debido a que por petición de Dios se transportaron a la torre principal, explícitamente, a la habitación del Todopoderoso, donde actualmente, ambos se hallaban hablando sobre cierta decisión que Jesús tomó.  
-Si vas a ir a Azgard no olvides llevar todo el equipo, recuerda usar la lista en caso de que no recuerdes que cosas son fundamentales para estar allí sin que te descubran y busca un lugar desde el cual puedas transportar con calma lo que compres, últimamente los sensores de magia de ese lugar han estado muy disfuncionales; aprovecha eso- el Padre aconsejó a Jesús, quien permanecía en silencio oyendo cada palabra.  
La decisión que el castaño había tomado era la de viajar al territorio de la facción nórdica para reabastecerse de equipo tecnológico, solo que esta vez su estadía iba a ser de una duración ciertamente extensa.  
A pesar de que podía simplemente usar el método que estuvo aplicando todo el tiempo de ir rápido y obtener un poco de equipo, se había dado cuenta de que no podía darse ese lujo.  
Sus experimentos e invenciones a futuro se atrasarían en gran medida si lo hacía, por lo que debía empezar a hacer viajes de larga duración para obtener la mayor cantidad de equipo posible en corto tiempo.  
Según sus cálculos, le tomaría como mucho diez (10) viajes si lo hacía de esa forma, pero serian diez (10) viajes muy peligrosos.  
Pero el estaba dispuesto a correr todos esos riesgos. Era por el bien de El Cielo después de todo.  
-Entendido- afirmó con su cabeza Jesús a todo lo dicho por el Creador.  
-Recuerda también mantener un ojo en todas las direcciones. Sabes bien que en Azgard se toman la seguridad muy enserio y hay patrullas de valquirias por todas partes, intenta mantener un bajo perfil, Jesús- habló para dar un último consejo a su hijo.  
-Lo haré, no te preocupes- respondió el hombre.  
-¿Cuándo partirás por cierto?- le preguntó.  
Jesús elevó una ceja, confundido.  
-¿No lo sabes?- inquirió como respuesta a su pregunta.  
Como única contestación, el peliblanco mayor se frotó los ojos.  
Eso bastó para que Jesús comprendiera y suspirara.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas usar la [Omnisciencia], padre? Ya se ha deteriorado demasiado. Si continuas así no podrás usarla de nuevo- su voz sonaba cansina y livianamente molesta.  
-Por unos días más, después descansaré por algún tiempo- respondió y declaró aquello.  
De nuevo suspiró.  
El Padre reiteradamente profirió:  
-¿Entonces? ¿Cuándo partirás?- repitió su interrogante.  
-En tres (3) semanas- contestó.  
-¿Cuántos días?- Jesús comprendió en milisegundos que estaba hablando de su tiempo de estancia.  
-Una (1) semana- alzó un dedo para dejarlo más claro, aunque no era necesario.  
-Comprendo, otra vez, por favor ten mucho cuidado. Desde la última vez que estuviste allí Thor se ha mantenido en constante vigilancia (suspiro) es un fanático de las batallas. Debiste haber huido aquella vez en lugar de enfrentarlo- regañó el Todopoderoso.  
-Lo sé, fue un serio error de mi parte, no volverá a ocurrir- bajó la cabeza al tiempo que hablaba, haciendo el gesto de disculparse.  
-Eso espero, Jesús, eso espero- se acomodó en su trono, que se había adaptado a su tamaño Normal- ve a tu cuarto a dormir, mañana debes empezar a reunir provisiones- ordenó, viendo fijamente al castaño.  
-Sí, Padre- con ese asentimiento y una reverencia, el castaño se transportó a su propia habitación.  
Una vez se fue, el Todopoderoso dio un largo suspiro.  
-Que problemas pasará mi querido hijo, pobre- su expresión y tono eran notablemente tristes- Lo que se vendrá encima de Ace en cuatro (4) semanas- suspiró otra vez, pensando en el peliblanco menor mientras observaba el techo, al tiempo que el rostro de una niña pelinegra de ojos sin brillo también se formaba en su mente.  
Hizo una mueca con sus labios a la vez que se frotaba la nuca.  
-Tsk, tendré que pedirle a Jesús que mantenga un ojo en ellos cuando pase, Ophis es demasiado libre- y por tercera (3°) vez, dio un suspiro mucho más pronunciado que los dos (2) anteriores.  
Ending 17 de Gintama:  
Se ve cayendo un copo de nieve en cámara lenta, hay un fondo negro detrás y el copo de nieve es brillante.  
Luego se ve un territorio lleno de nieve, con grandes montañas y una tormenta de nieve está cayendo.  
Dokka uwanosora de sappari kiite naindarou  
Se ve a Ace sentado en una parte de algún lugar del sitio, está sin camisa ni pantalón, solo está usando un bóxer blanco, tiene los ojos cerrados y la nieve cae en su cuerpo.  
Wazato kobosu sain minogasu kimi  
La cámara hace un alejamiento y se puede ver que está meditando en la cima de un risco.  
Hora itsudatte onaji de wakariatteru tonda kanchigai da yo  
Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenaindarou  
Se puede ver a al chico rubio y a la chica pelinegra en medio de algún tipo de bosque, ambos están teniendo un combate de entrenamiento.  
Hitogomi ni magirete hitori  
Munashikutte miageru sora  
La pantalla se divide, en una parte se ve a Dios observando el entrenamiento de del chico rubio y la chica pelinegra, en la otra parte se ve a Jesús mirando a Ace con los brazos cruzados.  
Todokanai kaiwa kyacchibooru  
Kodoku wa mashiteku  
Ahora se ve a la chica de pelo negro largo y vestido de lolita gotica sentada en una roca en alguna parte del Edén, comiendo fresas y mirando el cielo mientras llueve en el lugar.  
Se vuelve a ver a Ace y se hace un acercamiento a su rostro. De repente abre sus ojos y en estos se puede ver una cruz de luz en las pupilas.  
Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka  
Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai ya  
Se ve el mismo bosque donde el rubio y la pelinegra entrenaban siendo supervisados por Dios, ya era de noche y este último continuaba allí.  
Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukuru kara  
La cámara hace un acercamiento al rostro de Dios, esté mira al horizonte con un rostro serio.  
Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou  
En alguna parte de El Cielo, se ve a una sombra con forma de serpiente, mirando el horizonte con unos ojos amarillos y un brillo siniestro en ellos.  
Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka  
Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai kara  
Otra vez se ve a Ace, este lleva una camisa blanca, un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas del mismo color. La camisa y el pantalón están algo rasgados y en las partes rasgadas hay heridas sangrantes que tiñen de rojo las prendas. También hay algunos rasguños en el rostro de Ace, pero estos ya no sangraban. Ace estaba caminando al frente con un la espada de doble filo en su mano derecha.  
Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukurunda  
En frente de él se ven muchas criaturas de gran tamaño, observándolo fijamente mientras gruñen.  
Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou  
Entonces Ace sujeta la espada con ambas manos y se prepara para cargar contra las criaturas.  
Las criaturas se pones todas en una posición como si fueran a saltar.  
Ace corre hacia las criaturas listo para blandir la espada y las criaturas se abalanzan sobre él.  
Hey, hey, samurai haato.  
Finalmente, la espada se cubre con luz y unas llamas blancas y Ace arroja un corte al frente mientras da un grito de guerra.

Fin del Capitulo.  
Subiendo, subiendo, subiendo Subido.  
¡Feliz año nuevo, mis queridos lectores, aquí está Ace Darkbringer trayendo el primer capitulo del año de esta historia!  
Lamento la tardanza, he estado con muchas distracciones y pereza para escribir.  
Como notaran, este capitulo estuvo más corto que el anterior. Esto se debe a que este capitulo es más bien para no ir directamente a los hechos importantes y para que conozcan un poco de este Ace.  
Que les digo, no me gustan las historias que van tan directo, no explican mucho y dejan huecos argumentales que luego no llenan, aunque claro, esos escritores tienen su propio estilo y se los respeto, además, seguramente hay más de uno al que le gustan esa clase de historias :)  
En el próximo capitulo, sin embargo, si empezara algo más interesante, ya verán.  
Por cierto, si de los lectores que leían The History of Heavenly Hero alguno lee esta historia, le debo decir que la temporada de prologo será un poco más larga.  
Hay cosas que debo poner y mejorar, espero que comprendan que la segunda temporada (Donde quedó la historia anterior) no comenzara hasta dentro de un rato.  
No hay mucho que decir, así que responderé los reviews (Solo me dejaron uno en realidad, pero muy valorado :D)  
Sonic:  
Thank you for reading the chapter and for the review :D  
Sin nada más que decir, hasta el próximo capitulo.  
Sigan dejando reviews por favor, me recuerdan que hay gente que lee y le gusta lo que hago, y si no les gusta algo, déjenlo como una crítica constructiva por favor.  
Muchas gracias por leer :D


	5. Los hermanos Huldra

El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Ninguna de las series, películas, videojuegos o juegos online que se mencionen o aparezcan en esta historia me pertenece, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos autores o creadores.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

- _¿Que pasó anoche?_ \- personaje pensando.

- _ **No dejes que el objetivo escape**_ \- personaje hablando por algún comunicador o leyendo algo.

- **Que la fuerza te acompañe-** ser superior hablando.

- **{Aquí hay algo que no va bien}** \- ser superior pensando.

-[Hiken]- habilidades y transformaciones.

Capitulo 4: Los hermanos Huldra.

Han pasado tres (3) semanas desde que Padre y Jesús me dieron aquel recorrido por las siete (7) secciones del Cielo.

Desde entonces, ha habido un par de cambios en la corriente a la que estaba acostumbrado a dejarme llevar.

El primero (1°) y de mayor relevancia, es que desde hace tres (3) semanas no he visto ni la sombra de mi hermano.

Ni siquiera cuando llega la hora en que debe de darme clases aparece.

Aunque eso ultimo es lo de menos. Padre se ha estado encargando de mi educación en su lugar, y ya saben que él es mejor para enseñar.

No obstante, su ausencia excesiva me dejó lo suficientemente consternado como para que no pudiera no preguntar a Padre acerca de ello.

Su respuesta fue concisa y directa:

 **-Está muy ocupado ahora mismo. No ha venido por eso.**

Quedé rudimentariamente satisfecho nada más, pero no creí que le pasara nada malo así que no seguí escarbando en el asunto.

Lo segundo (2°) es que ahora, de vez en cuando padre pasa por aquí y me ofrece dar un paseo por el Jardín de Edén o por la parte bonita del Tercer (3°) Cielo.

Solamente me lleva a esas dos partes puesto que solo allí es donde, según dijo, hay vida salvaje, o sea, oportunidades para socializar con otros a parte de él y Jesús.

Claramente, yo podía decir sí o no, y la verdad me gustaría decir que no siempre que me pregunta.

Salir a esos lugares acorta el tiempo que tengo para leer cada día (Casi desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer); pero tengo claro que no es bueno para mi salud pasarme todo el tiempo encerrado.

Acepto por eso.

De hecho, el me dijo que es exactamente por ese motivo que me ofrece salir a los mencionados Cielos. Según dice, aunque no puedo hacer nada más por el momento, no está bien que pase los días leyendo, pensando y comiendo nada más.

Son cosas que me gusta mucho hacer, pero cuando dijo aquello me sentí un poco apenado, y es que vamos, es cierto.

Mi cuerpo está muy limitado, pero eso no me justifica para quedarme todo el día en mi cuarto.

Pensando en ello, me sentí como alguna clase de vago total, cosa que no me gustó.

Esa fue otra razón de que haya salido de mi habitación.

Y no negaré que tuvo sus ventajas el salir, fui capaz de conocer a varios animales con los que me llevé bastante bien desde el inicio, además de que pude ver en la realidad a criaturas magnificas que solo había sido capaz de ver a través de libros.

Los dinosaurios, por ejemplo. Había muchos en el Edén.

Entablé amistad con muchos de ellos; especialmente con un Argentinosaurio llamado Larry.

¡Es un gran sujeto!

Y no lo digo solo por su tamaño, es que enserio me cayó bien.

Es inteligente, simpático y cuenta buenos chistes, me encanta hablar con él.

También nos topamos con el señor Max por ese lugar, allí pudimos hablar un poco más que antes.

Me percaté de que a veces es algo seco en su habla, y algunas otras medio gruñón; pero también que comprende rápido lo que uno quiere decir y sabe expresarse con claridad, además de que parece ser muy observador.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a Padre por no encontrarnos con esa mosquito, Sara, aunque él me dijo hace días que en realidad ella no era tan desagradable como yo pensaba.

Prefiero comprobar eso yo mismo. Confió en Padre pero no soy tan fácil de convencer.

En el tercer (3°) Cielo no tuve tanta suerte como en el Jardín de Edén en lo que a conocer a otros respecta.

Allí solo vimos a Dim (Dimitri) en algunas ocasiones y con una colonia de hormigas que al parecer estaban estableciendo un hormiguero.

Me alegró conocer a las hormigas y hablar con Dimitri, pero no hubiese estado demás conocer a otras criaturas.

Aunque esa falta de suerte simplemente ocurrió la primera (1°) semana y parte de la segunda (2°), puesto que luego Padre me llevó a una parte del tercer (3°) Cielo que no había visto antes, específicamente, a uno de los limites.

Me encontré con unas criaturas fascinantes.

Eran bastante similares a un Saurópodos en especifico, al Saltasaurus, pero mucho más grandes y con tres (3) cuernos en la cabeza (Dos [2] en sus mejillas y uno [1] en la frente).

Padre me explicó que esos seres se llamaban Behemots, y eran criaturas que solo se hallaban en el tercer (3°) Cielo.

Quise indagar un poco sobre el porqué de aquello, así que le pregunté directamente.

Me respondió que ellos eran los encargados de evitar que cualquier intruso pasara las puertas que estaban en los límites del tercer (3°) Cielo y llevaban al siguiente Cielo.

La palabra "Intrusos" llamó mi atención, puesto que no entendía quien podía querer entrar al Cielo a escondidas, pero no sentí ganas de preguntar acerca de ello.

Advertí que a pesar de ser criaturas de enorme tamaño y aspecto ciertamente intimidante, en realidad eran bastante mansos.

Pude hablar con algunos de ellos incluso.

Son muy despreocupados.

Al rato, Padre me llevó a otro de los límites del tercer (3°) Cielo. En ese sitio había muchos más Behemots que en el anterior. Una autentica aglomeración de gigantes.

Allí me explicó que por esa parte estaba el principal asentamiento de los Behemots, ya en aquel límite se encontraba la puerta que más rápido podía llevar al cuarto (4°) Cielo.

También me dijo que allí era donde vivía el alfa de todos los Behemots; información que pescó mi mente en un santiamén.

Pero la oportunidad que tenia de preguntar por ello fue destruida cuando un Behemoth apareció de golpe a nuestro lado.

Me tragué las palabras de la impresión que experimenté al contemplarlo.

Su tamaño, si se comparaba con el de sus análogos, era semejante al de un elefante frente a un rinoceronte. Con un cuerpo de color rosa claro hasta el último rincón.

Placas de hueso no solo en su parte superior, sino también en la inferior, en sus cuatro patas, en su cola y hasta en su cuello. Su cuerpo era más redondeado que el de los demás, pareciendo este más un barril acorazado que otra cosa.

En lugar de solo los agujeros a los lados de su cabeza, que era más cuadrada, con ocho (8) ojos y un cuerno extra saliendo de su barbilla; un par de aletas grandes salían, teniendo en una parte los agujeros que fungían de órganos auditivos.

Me quedé como una tumba cuando lo vi.

Estaba aterrado por su tamaño e imagen.

Padre lo observaba con su rostro apacible normal, una cosa de la que al darme cuenta me apacigüé livianamente; pero un pequeño frío persistía en mi cara.

Con su número arácnido de ojos, aquel ser imponente nos estuvo mirando por lo que para mí fue una eternidad, pero tan solo fueron unos segundos antes de que él mismo rompiera el silencio.

Aunque "El" fue un término que puse en duda tan pronto oí su voz, tan aguda y suave que me cautivó por una milésima de segundo.

Nos había saludado de una manera bastante formal, con algún tipo de acento refinado, como si fuese algún aristócrata.

Mi Padre le respondió de una forma más normal, y yo seguí siendo la contraparte de un loro al tiempo que no apartaba mis ojos de los suyos, cavilando con fuerza una contestación digna de su saludo, por razones desconocidas hasta para mí.

Reaccioné cuando Padre me tocó suavemente el hombro. Un saludo semiautomático y contrario a todo saludo elegante (Con presentación incluida) que había ideado en mi mente fue lo que escapó de mis labios en ese entonces.

Nada más que un "Hola" acompañado con un gesto de mi mano.

Contra todo pronóstico imaginado por mí frente a la tan corriente respuesta en contraste al cortés saludo, aquella criatura análoga a los dinosaurios y monstruos de ficción se carcajeó sin una pizca de la elegancia que mostró antes.

Dos (2) parpadeos y una mueca descolocada hicieron acto de aparición en mi cara durante las risotadas del ser de sexo misterioso.

Cuando estás se apaciguaron lo suficiente, la criatura acercó su cabeza a mi persona, manteniendo lo que parecía una sonrisa.

-El nuevo hijo del Señor, supongo- con la misma voz aguda y suave, ese o esa Behemoth preguntó aquello, no, más bien lo aseguró.

Aun siendo presa de los nervios, no hice más que asentir, manteniendo el contacto visual.

Y ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué me puse nervioso con este Behemoth cuando no lo hice con los demás?

Pues, no estoy seguro…

¿Podría ser porque en comparación al resto es muchísimo más grande?

¿Porque sus dientes son colmillos puntiagudos en su totalidad?

¿Porque parece una combinación de monstruo terrestre y marino? (Por las aletas a los lados de su cabeza)

¿O tal vez sea por el punzante y delgado aguijón que sale de la punta de su cola y se nota, por el líquido que cae de él en pequeñas gotas y seca el pasto que toca, que es corrosivo?

Puede ser por cualquiera de esos motivos.

-¡Eres muy lindo!- mi corta vida pasó ante mis ojos cuando la cola de aquella criatura se dirigió rauda y veloz a mí.

Vi que necesito comer más cosas, repetía demasiadas veces el mismo platillo y variaba muy escasamente.

Es por eso que soy un esqueleto viviente, estoy seguro.

Como cuando una pitón se enrosca en un animal indefenso para tragárselo, la zona más delgada de la cola de él/la primo/a lejano/a de los Saurópodos envolvió mi cintura de manera insospechadamente delicada.

Acto consecuente me levantó de la silla de ruedas con la que padre me llevaba de aquí para allá y me alzó por los aires.

¡Ahora sí que tengo mucho miedo!

La cabeza y la cola de esa criatura se acercaron a varios metros por encima del suelo, teniendo por consiguiente que nos reencontráramos cara a cara.

 **-¡Eh, Mina, tómatelo con calma pequeña, lo estás asustando!-** Mina y "Pequeña", ese nombre y el adjetivo con que la llamó ya me confirmaron aquello que sospechaba.

Es hembra.

-Guh- la ahora totalmente afirmada fémina emitió ese ruidillo viendo a mi Padre, y después a mí- L-Lo siento, Ace.

Hay que ver que las noticias tienen alas. Parece que todos los que viven en El Cielo ya saben mi nombre sin presentarme formalmente.

No me gusta, prefiero presentarme yo mismo.

Con la misma delicadeza con la que había enroscado aquella larga cola de serpiente a mi cintura, me había bajado al suelo.

No sabía que no puedo caminar, pensé en ello tan pronto llegué a tierra.

Quedé sentado en el piso, apoyando allí mis manos, enterrándose estas sutilmente y permitiéndome sentir en las palmas la delgada hierba que era aplastada por ellas.

Esa fue la primera vez que sentí el suelo y el césped de esta forma.

Era muy…agradable.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó delicadamente en mis labios por ese entonces.

Pero no tuve mucho más tiempo para disfrutar la sensación que me hacia querer dormir a pierna suelta en esa cómoda tierra, puesto que la cabeza de la Behemoth y su cuerpo se postraron completamente ante mí, haciendo que el suelo vibrara lo bastante para hacer saltar mi cuerpo contra mi voluntad medio metro arriba de la tierra.

La caída me dolió un poco.

Sobé mis posaderas, las partes más dañadas por el golpe, con un mohín dolido en mi semblante.

El único problema que le veo a la tierra, aparte de los gérmenes, es que no es precisamente lo más suave del mundo.

De pronto, sentí como unas manos me tomaban de la cintura y me separaban del suelo para posteriormente volver a colocarme en la silla de ruedas.

No me costó saber que había sido mi Padre por el tamaño de sus manos.

Hmmm, a veces mi capacidad de percepción me da algo de miedo.

Para haber sido capaz de de darme cuenta por algo tan simple…

Después de aquella escena que seguramente a ojos de alguien más hubiera lucido divertida, no pasó nada lo bastante relevante para ser muy descrito.

Le pedí a Mina que alzara la cabeza, ya que en realidad no estaba molesto por su actuar.

Solo le pedí que no repitiera algo como eso sin preguntar antes si podía.

Padre me contó luego que Mina era la Alfa de los Behemots, lo cual no me tomó por tanta sorpresa como había creído antes.

Para ser honesto, yo ya lo anticipaba al verle el tamaño y la apariencia.

Ahora en compañía de Mina, continuamos un recorrido por la zona.

Inmediatamente reparé en que los demás Behemots lucían algo tensos cuando pasábamos, quizás se debiera a su Alfa, o tal vez a Padre.

Durante el recorrido, pude hablar un poco con Mina, y la verdad es que me cayó bastante bien.

En contraste con su apariencia intimidante, es alguien muy agradable y divertida; pero también alguien dura.

Terminó muy tranquilo ese paseo por la zona.

Y bueno, echando un ojo a la actualidad ahora, permítanme contarles lo que me encuentro haciendo actualmente a parte de narrarles mis experiencias pasadas.

Con una manta en el suelo sobre la que estoy acostado boca arriba y un par de pequeñas pesas en las manos, me hallo haciendo un poco de ejercicio en la torre principal del séptimo (7°) Cielo.

Verán, el día de ayer, Padre me explicó que la rutina de ejercicio que he seguido hasta ahora bajo su guía ha hecho que obtuviera la fuerza suficiente para comenzar con un entrenamiento un poco más avanzado.

Por cierto, olvidé mencionarlo, pero también comenzó a entrenar mis brazos hace varios días.

Como decía, el entrenamiento un poco más avanzado consiste en levantar cosas y hacer ejercicios "Ligeramente" más duros.

Y digo "Ligeramente" porque para mí son un completo martirio con la "M" mayúscula.

Levantar estas pesas, como notaran, es uno de aquellos ejercicios.

Ambas tienen un peso superior al de la flamenquilla con la que como.

Una facilidad ridícula, pensaran, pero es un peso fuerte para mí, la verdad.

Es una realidad tan vergonzosa que me ruboriza, pero así son las cosas.

 **-Continua Ace, solo faltan veinte (20) repeticiones-** dándome ánimos mientras permanecía sentado en el aire en posición de loto estaba mi Padre, sin apartar su vista de mi, salvo cuando parpadea. 

Su quijada permanecía apoyada en su mano, y una mueca monótona suplantaba temporalmente su sonrisa.

Está expeliendo un gran aire de seriedad, aunque no uno que me haga sentir pesadez en el ambiente.

Alcé las pesas lo más que mis enclenques brazos me permitieron. Podía sentir como mi pelo, húmedo por el sudor, me tocaba los ojos y hacia que los entrecerrara.

Algo del sudor escurre desde mi pelo y se desliza en un viaje hacia mi boca por el sendero de mi rostro, permitiéndome degustar su sabor salino.

Kuh…pareciera que los brazos se me van a partir por el peso: qué humillante.

Bajé mis dos (2) extremidades una vez más, teniendo cuidado de mantenerlas tensas y firmes para no bajar las pesas muy rápido y que me cayeran en el pecho bruscamente.

Con mis músculos llorando y yo intentando ignorar sus suplicas para que tirara la toalla, volví a subirlas.

Conseguí hacer otras diez (10) repeticiones, pero nada más; mis brazos ya estaban muy agobiados.

Respiré a profundidad, como si me asfixiase, mirando al techo del sitio donde me hallaba.

Una sala vacía de objetos, con nosotros Padre y yo siendo lo único dentro de ella.

Padre se acercó más a mí y agarró las pesas de mis manos.

Posteriormente las desapareció.

 **-Descansa, proseguiremos en un par de horas-** me ayudó a sentarme y subsiguientemente se esfumó del lugar, sin emitir nada de luz.

¿Cómo hará eso?

Da un poco de miedo cuando desaparece de la nada.

Casi me hace extrañar la desaparición con destello.

Casi.

Hace días que no la veo, salvo cuando la usa en objetos.

Exhalé una vez más, poniendo un alto a mi respiración vehemente.

Entonces puse mi total atención visual en mis brazos.

Se sienten muy calientes y las venas que los recorren son visibles.

Me entraron ganas de llorar al darme cuenta del estado que un peso diminuto generó en mí.

Una segunda (2°) exhalación, esta vez para eliminar la vergüenza que mi fuerza me daba, escapó de entre mis labios.

Mi silla de ruedas estaba cerca de mí, a un (1) metro a mi derecha para ser más exacto.

Gateando, me aproximé a ella y la escalé difícilmente para sentarme luego.

En contraposición a mi aspecto y cognición, parezco un bebe que recién empieza a moverse por el suelo.

Me dan ganas de taparme la cara con una máscara y fingir que desaparezco.

Quizás de esa manera la vergüenza me pierda la pista.

-Estoy extenuado- aquellas palabras se deslizaron por mis labios como agua, antes de ver el techo tal como antes- el ejercicio seguirá en la tarde…hoy me toca hacer sentadillas- suspiré con la pesadez multiplicada por mil (1000).

Odio las sentadillas.

Son buenas para las piernas, pero me cansan mucho y hacen que me duelan.

Lo mejor será que aproveche este tiempo en su totalidad para tomarme un buen descanso.

Una siesta reparadora suena bastante bien.

Sí, eso está bien. Así además podré pensar dentro de mis sueños.

Sonreí, me acomodé lo más que pude en la silla y cerré los ojos.

La inconsciencia me capturó a los segundos.

Opening 1 de man:

Se ve un fondo negro en el cual unas plumas blancas aparecen de repente desde abajo, antes de que una luz apareciera, y al desaparecer, se podía apreciar el título de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Saketa mune no kisuguchi

Se puede ver la imagen en negativo de un chico con un par de alas de paloma, dándole la espalda a la cámara, mientras permanecía de pie en su habitación.

Afurenagara rutenrinne to

Se pueden ver a Dios y a Jesús a cada lado de la imagen, cada uno le da la espalda al otro mientras la cámara hace un alejamiento lento.

Kasaneaeba shunkan no

Se ve a una joven pelinegra cubierta de sangre con una espada de luz en su mano, rodeada de rosas rojas en el suelo.

Tsunagaru omoi tokashite

Se puede ver la ciudadela en una imagen dividida a la mitad, la mitad de la izquierda muestra una mitad de la ciudadela de día y la de la derecha una mitad de la ciudadela de noche.

Semenai netsu ni unarasete

Se puede ver a Dios creando dos espadas, una de doble filo y otra de un solo filo, las cuales comienzan a brillar, la de doble filo de blanco y la de un filo de dorado.

Saigo no koe mo kikoenai

Se ve al joven peliblanco, a la chica pelinegra y a un chico de largo cabello rubio sentados en el césped con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Don´t cry kowaresou na hodo

Se puede ver a Dios creando varias criaturas grandes con aspecto de leones con armaduras, las cuales se lanzan a atacar a los dos chicos y chica.

Dakishimeta kimi ha furueteita

Se ve a la chica pelinegra con una espada de luz en una mano y un escudo de luz en la otra, entonces apunta con la espada hacia el frente y unas enormes raíces salen del suelo y van en esa dirección.

Sotto kazasu te no hira ni

Se ve a varias de las criaturas león rodeando al chico rubio, este estaba sujetando la espada de un solo filo. Entonces levanta dicha espada y una gran cantidad de llamas doradas salen de la hoja para luego dirigirse a las criaturas.

Furete misete

Se puede ver el rostro del chico peliblanco, quien esta soltando lágrimas por sus mejillas antes de caer al suelo y romperse como cristales.

Kitto sagashiteitanda iroasenai

Se ve a una chica de largo cabello negro y atuendo de lolita gotica volando en el aire, antes de lanzar dos ráfagas de energía en forma de serpientes negras al chico peliblanco, quien logra esquivar a duras penas.

Kimi iu na no kiseki

Se ve el rostro tranquilo de Jesús, quien invoca cuatro lanzas de luz descomunales sin siquiera moverse y las lanza a algún objetivo.

Motto tsuyoku te no hira de

Se ve a la chica de pelo largo y negro frente al chico peliblanco, ambos se miran con expresiones distintas. La chica con una expresión neutra y el chico con una sonrisa.

Boku ni furete

Se ve al chico peliblanco corriendo en una pradera con un traje blanco ajustado y una gran roca atada a su espalda. Jesús lo mira desde no muy lejos con los brazos cruzados.

Every man on earth

Se ve a una paloma brillante volando hacia la cima de la torre principal del palacio. En la punta de esta, está parado Dios, quien extiende una mano hacia adelante cuando la paloma está muy cerca de él y esta se posa en el dorso.

Tokibanatsu fly away

Finalmente, se ven a Dios, Jesús, los chicos peliblanco y rubio y a las dos pelinegras parados en medio de una gran pradera, sonriendole a la cámara, salvo por la pelinegra de vestido de lolita gotica, quien muestra una expresión neutra.

Fin del Opening.

Mientras el peliblanco se adentraba en el mundo de los sueños, su Padre y hermano se hallaban en lo que antes era el laboratorio del segundo (2°).

El lugar lucia impecable desde el más mínimo rincón hasta el techo. Ni una sola telaraña o mota de polvo existía allí.

Maquinas tampoco, ahora solo era una cámara vacía y espaciosa.

Tanta pulcritud no daba cabida para dudas acerca de la seriedad que el castaño ponía en asearlo.

Claramente, esto lo hacía para que cuando llegara el momento de restablecerlo no hubiese ningún deber en medio que lo interrumpiera antes.

 **-¿Tienes todo, Jesús?-** le preguntó el Todopoderoso al aludido, quien ahora llevaba encima de su atuendo habitual una capa de color crema con capucha y un cinturón del mismo color alrededor de su cintura, en el cual se observaban cuantiosos bolsillos de tamaño promedio.

Acompañando ambas novedades, un par de guantes blancos tapaban sus manos por completo y usaba calcetas blancas junto con las sandalias.

Usando esa clase de vestimenta, parecía querer esconder la mayor cantidad posible de piel.

El Hijo se acomodó el cinturón multibolsillos antes de dar una respuesta.

-Solo me falta saber si ya está preparado el sitio donde me quedaré- aunque no sonó con ningún tono diferente que empleaba generalmente, su padre dijo:

 **-No hagas indirectas-** puso una mano a la altura de su pecho y en esta surgió un objeto curioso.

Era un collar, y uno de imagen tan llamativa como bella. Parecía estar hecho de plata en su totalidad, aunque era difícil distinguir si era realmente eso o si se trataba de platino, o simplemente de metal plateado. De forma circular. Tenía ocho (8) puntas que salían de su centro y un zafiro octagonal en el mismo.

El cordón con que se llevaba puesto era de color arena y colgaba libremente desde la mano del Padre.

El castaño hizo una sonrisa forzada, cerrando los ojos y resbalándose una gota de sudor por su mejilla.

Agarró entonces aquel collar por su cordón y subsiguientemente se lo puso.

-Nos vemos en una semana- despidiéndose con una reverencia, esfumando su aureola y las cruces en sus ojos.

Se subió la capucha de la capa, y con el pulgar de la mano que todavía sostenía el collar, presionó la gema azul de este para que aquella piedra preciosa se hundiera como un botón.

 **-Otra vez, ten mucho cuidado-** le recordó, antes de que un aura azul pálida se manifestara alrededor de su hijo.

-Lo tendré. Gracias, Padre- asintió, agradeció por su preocupación y luego su cuerpo entero emitió un tenue brillo del mismo color que esa aura, aunque no se perdió su visión como cuando desaparecía en un resplandor.

Era como si su cuerpo fuera ligeramente bioluminisciente.

Un segundo después de que iniciara aquel brillo, se esfumó en el aire.

 **-Eso espero-** tras murmurar esas palabras, se llevó una mano a los ojos, haciendo un ligera mueca de dolor **\- ya es tiempo de descansar.**

Se quitó la mano de los ojos, y estos se abrieron, puesto que los había cerrado al taparlos. Ahora mostraban una ligera diferencia.

Aquella chispa blanca en el centro de sus pupilas se había ido.

Nuevamente, arrugó su gesto sintiendo dolor en sus globos oculares y los volvió a cubrir.

 **-¿Me habré excedido?** \- se preguntó, volviendo a quitarse las manos de los ojos, dejando a la vista pequeñas líneas carmesís que salían de las comisuras, haciéndolo parecer que lloraba lágrimas de sangre.

Contempló la mano con la que se había tapado dos (2) veces consecutivas aquellos orbes azules, notando que algo de esa sangre fugitiva había coloreado la palma.

Cerró el puño con suavidad, luego lo abrió y la sangre se había vuelto agua, que se pasó por su cara para limpiarse aquellas líneas sanguíneas.

 **-Parece que si-** suspiró al acabar de limpiar hasta el último resto de aquel líquido escarlata.

Atravesó los metros que lo alejaban de la puerta, que estaba abierta, y salió de la habitación poco después, no sin antes cerrar la entrada.

Cuando la sensación de nauseas que sufro cada vez que me transporto con este objeto se fue, puse mi atención en la zona donde estaba ahora.

-…-

Me fijé en las paredes del lugar donde aparecí. Están tan oscuras y mugrientas como las recordaba.

Actualmente yo, Jesús, estoy en medio de un callejón oscuro en una parte colindante al centro de la ciudad de Azgard.

Un callejón lleno de los más desagradables hedores que mi nariz ha olfateado nunca.

Una mueca de disgusto surcó mi rostro por aquel hecho que ahora mismo también se señalaba a mí alrededor.

Pero no tengo el derecho de quejarme, la verdad.

El gesto en mis facciones se agravó todavía más cuando recordé que fue mi decisión dejar ese marcador aquí la primera (1°) vez que vine.

Debí pensarlo mejor en aquel entonces.

Suspiré con cierta pesadez gracias al recuerdo de mis errores pasados.

Padre dijo que los sensores de magia no están en el mejor estado, pero aun así cualquier Azgardiano podría detectar a alguien que no sea de los suyos si no se tiene cuidado. Fue bueno que hubiese guardado esta capa todos estos años en lugar de desecharla, no me atrevería a poner un pie aquí de lo contrario.

Después de todo, esta es la única herramienta de sigilo que tengo con la capacidad de eludir los sentidos de Heimdall y de ocultar totalmente mi aura sacra.

Bueno, más bien es la única herramienta de sigilo que me queda, todas las demás estaban guardadas en mi laboratorio. Esta la tenía guardada padre por petición mía.

El pesar me invadió como ya lo había hecho tantas veces últimamente. La muerte de mí zona de trabajo no me deja tranquilo.

Salí del callejón con pequeños pasos, a ritmo calmado y mirando si venia alguien para no llamar la atención.

Exhalé con el más puro alivio tan pronto admiré el vacio de las calles.

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que pisé este lugar.

Había olvidado la enorme tensión que se siente al infiltrarse aquí.

Empecé a caminar por la acera, apreciando los alrededores de una manera que no me hiciera parecer un extranjero.

Las casas, los arboles en las aceras, las calles limpias y anchas y el amplio cielo azul sin nubes.

Eso, claro, solo era parte de una de las últimas zonas de clase media en Azgard.

Después de ellas, están las zonas de clase alta. Sitios donde en vez de casas hay edificios, en lugar de arboles hay postes de luz, las calles son aun más anchas que estas y la gente inunda las aceras; así como también los vehículos las calles.

Las partes que recuerdan que Azgard es una enorme ciudad súper avanzada.

Inmediatamente después de la clase alta, viene el área central; allí solo hay un edificio: el Valhalla.

En esta ciudad, me alegra decir que no existe la pobreza; en otras palabras, no hay algo como una zona de clase baja, o como se suelen llamar comúnmente, barrios bajos.

En vista de que todo por aquí está tal y como lo recuerdo, los otros lugares seguramente estarán igual. Azgard después de todo no es una ciudad donde una zona cambie sin que el resto lo haga también; actualizan cada parte sin excepción.

Hasta los sensores y cámaras ocultas continúan en los mismos lugares.

Por los sensores, no debo preocuparme; pero en cuanto a las cámaras…

Disimuladamente me cubrí un poco más el rostro con la capucha.

Esas cámaras, la última vez que estuve aquí, eran conocidas como los "Otros ojos de Azgard". A parte de Heimdall, no existía mejor vigilancia en la facción nórdica.

Su capacidad de detección era tan grande que daba nervios.

Ahora mismo, deben ser versiones millares de veces más eficientes que aquellos modelos lejanos.

No me sorprendería. Los nórdicos son los que, junto con los griegos, poseen la más avanzada tecnología de las facciones.

Sus científicos e inventores son extraordinarios, francamente.

Pero eso no es que me alegre, más bien me preocupa, algunas veces demasiado; los hace bastante peligrosos.

Uff, si tan solo no hubiéramos perdido toda nuestra tecnología en aquella guerra y mi laboratorio no hubiera explotado, podríamos seguir estando igualados y yo no experimentaría esta intranquilidad…

Ni siquiera estaría aquí pensando esto.

Un sonido de pisadas invadió mis oídos y cortó mi hilo de pensamiento como una tijera a una tira de película.

Torcí mi cuello lo suficiente para poder ver aquel sonido que había venido de mis espaldas.

Entrecerré cada ojo al entrar un grupo de valquirias en mi campo visual.

Se me hacen conocidos sus rostros.

¿Cómo fue que no las detecté?

¿Será que la tención que me produce le estar aquí no me permite concentrarme bien?

El no haber afrontado verdaderos riesgos durante tanto tiempo ha ablandado mi mente.

-¡!-

Mi preocupación se disparó de pronto a un nuevo nivel cuando me acordé.

¡Es el escuadron de hierro de las Valquirias!

Realmente llevo mucho sin verlas, han cambiado un poco; creo que tienen nuevos miembros también.

Y a la cabeza de todas ellas…

Una mujer alta, casi tan alta como yo, con cuerpo atlético pero delgado al mismo tiempo. Su cabello, rubio y suelto, como una cascada de oro. Una armadura de valquiria más ligera que la de sus compañeras, de color plata y una capa blanca. Con una espada larga a su espalda, y además un aspecto que haría creer a cualquiera que no conociera a su dueña, que su peso era demasiado para ella.

Sus ojos grisáceos emanan seriedad y firmeza.

Son como los de un soldado, que ha experimentado el campo de batalla infinidad de veces.

El rostro que tenía era como el de una princesa. Con facciones finas, pero sé que en algunas partes de su cuerpo lleva plasmadas cicatrices de un tamaño para nada menospreciable.

Brunilda, líder de las valquirias y la más poderosa de todas.

Una mujer con la que resulta extremadamente difícil parlamentar cuando se propone a destruir a quien lo intenta, y si no lo consigue se obsesiona con esa persona hasta que le da muerte.

Tristemente, yo soy una de los escasos seres que ella nunca ha podido derrotar.

Digo tristemente porque siempre que nos encontramos me ataca a matar.

Y a parte de mi nulo número de derrotas frente a ella, también está el hecho de que la rechacé una vez en que me propuso casarnos.

Eso fue luego de mi primera (1°) victoria contra ella.

A día de hoy, considero que solamente debí haberme ido sin decir nada aquella vez. Darle una respuesta solo me causó problemas.

Ah, pero eso sí, yo no tenía idea de que se lo tomaría tan mal.

Bueno, volviendo con lo que ven mis ojos.

Las valquirias pueden pasarse por alto un poco, pero si no sentí a Brunilda, quiere decir que mi guardia estaba muy baja.

Debo concentrarme inmediatamente.

Proseguí caminando sin detenerme ni por un nanosegundo, intentando reunir tanta tranquilidad como me fuera posible y viendo por el rabillo de mi ojo como las valquirias pasaban de largo a mi lado.

Entonces, sentí mi corazón pararse cuando Brunilda viró su cara en mi dirección lo suficiente para verme por el límite de su ojo.

Aun así, no interrumpí mi caminata.

Pude ver con alivio que en frente mío se mostraba una encrucijada por la que podía cambiar de dirección y alejarme de Brunilda y su escuadron.

El tiempo de llegada a la esquina fue corto, bastante corto de hecho, cosa que me alivió; pero ese alivio se esfumó como humo una vez las valquirias fueron exactamente por el mismo camino que yo.

No obstante, perseveré en mi objetivo de perderlas.

Esa escena fue recurrente en cinco (5) encrucijadas más, hasta que finalmente se alejaron por una trayectoria contraria a la mía.

Me permití respirar tranquilo por unos momentos, cerré los ojos un instante para disfrutarlo más.

Al abrirlos, dicha respiración tranquila se paró abruptamente al ver a quien estaba viniendo por la misma acera que yo.

Un hombre fornido y alto, el sí era tan alto como yo. Su pelo era rubio y largo, no llevaba ningún casco que cubriera las zonas de inicio de este. Su rostro era fuerte y una barba espesa tapaba parte de sus mejillas y la mandíbula inferior, así como la zona bajo la nariz; otorgándole un bigote liviano. Ojos celestes y un aire guerrero. Vestía una armadura de hierro de cuerpo completo, llevaba una capa a su espalda y en su cintura, sujeto con una cuerda, un martillo con cuantiosas runas plasmadas en su cabeza iba colgando.

Es oficial, o me concentro o me muero.

Llegué a esa conclusión final tan pronto vi el rostro de quien está frente a mí y que ni siquiera sentí acercarse.

El dios del trueno, Thor.

Número diez (10) del top ten.

O al menos, lo era cuando vine aquí por última vez. No sé si ahora estará más arriba.

Me pareció que el tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta cuando pasamos al lado del otro.

Supongo que es un producto de mi imaginación provocado por los nervios de ser descubierto.

Sin embargo, aquel estado desapareció tan pronto estuvimos a un (1) metro detrás del otro.

 _-Tranquilo, recuerda que Thor es una de las últimas personas en Azgard que podrían reconocerte_ _vestido así, relájate y concéntrate-_ mis pensamientos sirvieron para aligerar mi respiración de nuevo.

Ciertamente, es prácticamente la última persona en este sitio que podría reconocerme así, es decir: el fuerte de Thor no es precisamente la inteligencia y percepción. 

Es más un hombre de fuerza y resistencia.

Pero…

-Oye- paré mi andar en seco, con la guardia silenciosamente en alto y los ojos bien abiertos cuando su voz, tan gruesa como un roble, me llegó.

No puedo creerlo.

Definitivamente, no puedo creerlo.

No importa si pasan docenas de milenios, la inteligencia de Thor no es mucho mejor que la de la mayoría de los gigantes de Jotunheim.

Ni en un universo paralelo podría descubrirme por sí solo.

Con esos pensamientos transcurriendo por mi cerebro, mis oídos procesaron las siguientes palabras de Thor.

-¿Medias con sandalias? ¿Es enserio hermano? Ese es atuendo de vagos, busca algo más de hombre- una gotita me bajó por la nuca, y una sonrisa forzada se dibujó en mi semblante.

Lo sabía.

-G-Gracias por el consejo, h-hermano- haciendo el mejor intento que pude de cambiar mi voz, contesté a sus palabras.

-No me agradezcas, solo hazlo- con esas palabras, siguió su propio rumbo.

Tan pronto vi que cruzó a una esquina distinta, pude respirar con incluso más tranquilidad que antes.

Una cosa es ser descubierto por Brunilda, pero otra es ser descubierto por Thor.

Es decir, hay una gran diferencia de poder entre ellos. Thor es el más fuerte de la mitología nórdica después de todo.

Toqué suavemente mi pecho.

He probado su poder en mis propias carnes antes…así como el de todas las deidades nórdicas, por tanto, puedo dar testimonio de ello.

Aunque no es como si alguna vez me hubiera ganado, pero sería muy molesto ponerme a pelear con el si me descubre.

Finalmente logré recuperar algo de calma y concentración.

Tras un rato de caminar, cruzar esquinas y toparme con una que otra patrulla de valquirias de menor nivel que la otra, conseguí llegar a mi destino.

Un muro en el fondo de un callejón oscuro en alguna parte de la antepenúltima zona antes del centro de la ciudad.

Curioso, es la primera (1°) vez que elige un lugar como este.

Me acerqué un poco más al muro y luego le di unos golpecitos con mi puño, en un orden que formó un ritmo corto.

Dos (2) segundos después una pequeña apertura rectangular y delgada se abrió en una zona del muro que estaba a la altura de mi pecho.

-Identificación- una voz masculina y tosca resonó detrás del muro.

Respondí no con palabras, sino con una acción simple.

Alcé mi antebrazo derecho a la altura de aquella apertura en la pared, y me recogí la manga que tapaba esa parte lo bastante para dejar ver la mitad, donde había un uno (1) plasmado.

Subsiguientemente, la apertura se cerró.

Di un par de pasos atrás entonces, conociendo lo que ocurriría.

Como si se fuera algún tipo de puerta de alta tecnología, los lados del muro empezaron a abrirse de izquierda a derecha, deteniéndose cuando la apertura alcanzó el metro y medio de longitud.

Pasé por aquella "Puerta" y pude ver el interior de la revelada habitación secreta.

Puse mala cara ante su estado.

Las paredes están agrietadas, casi no tienen color y hay agujeros de mediano tamaño en algunas partes, permitiéndome ver claramente algunas tuberías oxidada con telarañas. Una alfombra verde en el suelo…

¿O será por la humedad?

Una pequeña bombilla brilla en el techo, parece ser lo único en buen estado aquí.

En el centro de la habitación, hay un sofá verde brócoli, con partes rotas, resortes salidos, humedad y ceo que algunos lugares podridos.

En uno de los lados de la habitación había lo que al parecer era una pequeña cocina y un fregadero, ambos con telarañas y el fregadero con el grifo oxidado.

Por las diminutas presencias que percibo en el interior de las paredes (Ya estoy completamente tranquilo y concentrado), deduzco que también hay ratones hospedándose aquí.

Supongo que eso es agradable hasta cierto punto, después de todo, tendré algo de compañía.

Pero ese pensamiento no me ayuda en nada a disminuir la mueca de desagrado en mi semblante.

Sintiendo una presencia detrás de mí, me di la vuelta de inmediato sin perder mi expresión.

Allí estaba un hombre bajito, del tamaño de un niño. Con pelo Marrón oscuro, una armadura dorada, un cinturón como el mío, una barba dividida en dos (2) en su caída y una cola de caballo en el dorso de la cabeza. (N/A: Es el Sindri de God of War 4, pondré una imagen en mi página de Facebook)

Su nombre, Sindri Huldra.

Uno de los legendarios hermanos Huldra.

Los dos (2) herreros enanos que junto a Dvalin, otro miembro legendario de la clase herrera enana, forjaron algunas de las armas y objetos más espectaculares de la facción nórdica.

Y un viejo conocido mío.

Nos conocimos hace aproximadamente cuatro mil (4000) años.

Fue durante un pequeño viaje que hice a Svartalfheim, la tierra de los enanos y los elfos oscuros, y les salve la vida a Sindri y su hermano Brock, así como a Dvalin de un grupo de elfos oscuros.

Como muestra de gratitud, aunque no la pedí, los tres (3) me hicieron una propuesta de negocios.

Podía comprarles tecnología u objetos y me darían un descuento especial del cuarenta por ciento (40%) de su precio, sin importar que se tratara de algo de la máxima calidad; no obstante, también tendría que ayudar en la fabricación de todo lo que comprase.

Una oferta que sonará mezquina para algunos si se considera que los ayudé a evitar su muerte, pero también una que acepté con facilidad, después de todo comprendí que ese descuento les quitaría mucho más de los que a simple vista se puede creer.

Desde aquel día, nos volvimos socios comerciales. Ellos me dieron una tarjeta especial con la que podía contactarlos sin importar donde estuvieran siempre que buscara hacer negocios.

Pero nuestra relación comercial terminó hace tres mil (3000) años, una vez que conseguí todo lo que necesitaba para tener un laboratorio completamente equipado y adecuado.

El caso es que…no les avisé de dicho final y simplemente no volví a llamarlos o a tener contacto con ellos hasta hace poco.

El ser de diminuta estatura me observaba con una cara de pocos amigos al tiempo que sus brazos permanecían entrecruzados a la altura de su abdomen.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- su voz tan repleta de ironía y su tono seco denotaban irritación- miren quien volvió luego de tres (3) milenios- el dejo de su hablar se agriaba y volvía más sarcástico con cada silaba que profería.

Hice una sonrisa forzada.

-H-Hola, Sindri. ¿Cómo estás?- lo salude con la mano, ciertamente incomodo.

Un circo de venas resaltó tanto en sus mejillas como en su frente.

Elegí malas palabras.

-"¿Hola Sindri, cómo estás?" ¿¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir!?- su irritación anterior se transfiguró en cólera, exteriorizándose de forma más que clara en el fuerte grito que me lanzó.

Rasqué mi nuca, suspirando y volviendo mi sonrisa en una mueca incomoda.

-Tú ya sabes mis razones, Sindri. No hay nada que no te haya dicho ya cuando te contacté- le hablé con claridad, con mis ojos puestos en los suyos.

Tengo que ser directo con él, no me sirve de nada aparentar calma ahora mismo.

Ante mis palabras francas, un tic apareció en su ceja y sus dientes se apretaron con pujanza.

-¿Qué no hay nada?- me preguntó- ¡¿Qué no hay nada?!- repitió la interrogante- ¡Más bien hay mucho que decir!- entonces me señaló con su pulgar- ¡Quiero que me expliques en este instante por qué mierda ni siquiera te comunicaste con nosotros una sola vez en estos tres mil (3000) malditos años!

Sus palabras vulgares y su ira me sacaron otro suspiro y una frente arrugada.

Detesto cuando se pone a hablar así.

-No has cambiado nada, al parecer- espeté, y agregué- tu temperamento sigue siendo bastante volátil.

El no me contestó nada y siguió con esos ojos que palmariamente decían "Responde".

Me froté la cabellera para aliviar mi propia irritación por su mal carácter.

-Sindri, estás siendo irracional- lo vi, solemne- recuerda que no éramos ni somos amigos. Ustedes y yo simplemente tenemos una relación de socios comerciales y nada más- tal como esperé, para molestia mía, la franqueza en mis palabras lo encendió más, como siempre lo hacían antes.

Sus orbes parecían despedir llamas de ira y su fisonomía se había teñido de un rojo bermellón, las venas que le eran visibles adquirieron una apariencia de explotar en cualquier instante, y sus dientes parecían estar a poco de romperse por la fuerza con la que los apretaba.

Sin embargo, y para mi intriga, en lugar de explotar en gritos e insultos solo dejó salir un suspiro profundo.

Su semblante volvió a la normalidad después de repetir aquel suspiro unas cinco (5) veces consecutivas.

Es la primera (1°) vez que tiene esa reacción, o por lo menos, la primera (1°) vez que la veo en él.

-Supongo que tienes razón- tras verme, dijo en una voz algo más calmada.

Ahora sí que me sorprendí.

Nunca antes me había dado la razón.

-Estoy siendo irracional, disculpa, es verdad que nunca fuimos ni somos amigos.

Está aceptando la verdad y disculpándose por su error.

Parece que si cambio, retiro lo dicho.

Casi automáticamente, verbalicé lo último en mi mente.

-Me retracto, al parecer maduraste un poco- le dije, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-En tres (3) milenios las cosas cambian- se encogió de hombros- supongo que querrás saber si puedes ir ahora mismo a la fabrica- típico de él, no da rodeos cuando se trata de negocios, además de que es muy asertivo.

-Si- asentí.

El cerró los ojos y suspiró, después se dio la vuelta y fue a la entrada del lugar.

-Será para después- un ligero atisbo de decepción fue percibido por mis oídos cuando dejó en libertad esas tres (3) palabras.

-Sucede algo- interrogué, intrigado por esa curiosidad.

Seguramente él sabía que advertí esa desilusión en su tono, puesto que me respondió sin intentar ocultarlo al tiempo que se detenía a escasa distancia de la entrada.

-Toma asiento, esto va a estar largo- sin verme, me pidió.

Con un cierto grado de interés nacido de fijarme en la atmosfera pesada y desagradable que se formó a su alrededor, seguí sus palabras y me senté en el mueble.

Espero que la humedad tan desagradable que estoy sintiendo no sea la del sofá, sino de mi propio sudor.

Pero claro, fue una esperanza vana, pues no había calor, ni había sentido algún tipo de nerviosismo o hecho un movimiento que me hiciera esforzarme y sudar en algún momento.

El vino y se sentó al otro lado del sofá.

Me dio una explicación que, según él, se esforzó por resumir; más le salió algo larga al final.

Pero antes, yo tengo que mencionar cierta información también.

El negocio de Sindri, Brock y Dvalin, pues nunca fue precisamente…legal.

En su negocio, ellos compraban o robaban tecnología a los Aesir y todas las demás facciones con el fin de revenderla a las mismas.

También eran contrabandistas informáticos, pero ellos preferían ser llamados Hackers.

Y cabe destacar que tenían mucha clientela.

Altos mandos de cada grupo faccionario.

Miembros de relevancia del bajo mundo.

Gente importante que mantenía una neutralidad total pero que necesitaba tecnología.

Y muchas otras personas y clases de personas que llegué a ver de lejos por aquella época.

Cada uno con peticiones ambiguas a los hermanos Huldra y Dvalin.

Robar información de computadoras o las mismas computadoras.

Atrapar especímenes de animales raros muy útiles para experimentación genética, o para fungir como sujetos de prueba de productos varios en proceso de desarrollo.

Obtener fuentes de energía.

Combustibles.

Herramientas.

Materiales de experimentación únicos como muestras de ADN exótico o sustancias casi imposibles de hallar.

Todo solamente para venderlos a esos clientes, o usarlos ellos mismos al fabricar su propio inventario de venta.

Lo último se podría decir que era lo más "Legal" de su negocio.

También era la parte donde teníamos nuestras negociaciones.

No obstante, el lado clandestino seguía siendo mayor que la parte "Legal", mucho mayor. Esa fue la razón de que se forjaran una gran fama de criminales.

Eso sí, unos muy necesarios para casi la totalidad de las facciones, hecho que evitó un más que asegurado numero magno de intentos de homicidio.

Y es que la cantidad de cabezas que querían ver rodar las de ese trió ascendían a niveles centenarios.

Los Aesir en la actualidad, por ejemplo, forman parte de esa afluencia.

Solo que ellos no tienen problema alguno que impida matarlos.

Antes llevaban una conexión muy buena con los Azgardianos. Ellos no sabían en lo absoluto el que la tecnología que Sindri, Brock y Dvalin les vendían era solo la mitad de la que les saqueaban a hurtadillas; así como que la información que les proporcionaban era apenas una decima de la que extraían de los ordenadores de sus laboratorios, la cual vendían a facciones como la griega o la hindú.

Por cierto, la facción Azgardiana y la griega están empatadas en progreso tecnológico; pero solamente porque esos tres (3) les vendieron a los griegos tecnología y datos sobre los inventos y proyectos de los Aesir hace más de tres mil (3000) años en muy repetidas ocasiones.

Eso es lo que puede lograr el constante contrabando de datos y mecánica: elevar una facción que antes estaba en lo más bajo con relación al avance científico, a la cúspide del mismo.

Una cúspide compartida con otra mitología, pero una cúspide a final de cuentas.

No es exagerado afirmar que fue gracias en su totalidad a ese trío de enanos, que el Olimpo, el Inframundo griego y la Atlántida (El hogar de Poseidón) se modernizaron a pasos colosales.

Entonces, según me acaba de explicar Sindri, siete (7) semanas luego de que concluyera (Yo mismo) nuestra relación, ese contrabando constante finiquitó al desaparecer todas sus buenas relaciones con Azgard.

¿La razón?

Pues, aparte de descubrir lo que hacían con su tecnología, tuvieron unos "Pequeños" problemas con Odín; problemas que prefiero no mencionar.

Se vieron forzados a huir de la fábrica principal que tenían en Azgard y a refugiarse en uno de sus escondites para evitar.

A costa de soportar hambre, consiguieron ocultarse por algún tiempo en el aludido sitio, mientras buscaban un modo de volver a Svartalfheim.

Y fue justo en una noche con la misma fecha del día de hoy, que sobrevino la tragedia, tragedia que se manifestó en forma del escuadron de Brunilda y de ella misma allanando su escondite con el deseo de encontrarlos para apresarlos por el crimen de "Traición a la mitología nórdica".

Voy a hacer un espacio aquí para decir, que cuando Sindri dijo el cargo que se les había adjudicado, lo hizo con extrema sorna.

También agregó que, desde su punto de vista los Azgardianos son unos hipócritas, ya que sus palabras no eran nada transparentes.

Según él, debieron decir "Traición a Azgard" y no lo que sí dijeron, puesto que la verdad era que habían ayudado mucho al resto de la mitología nórdica a costillas de saquear y engañar a los Aesir.

Los gigantes de Jotunheim son un ejemplo claro de esa ayuda.

Ellos incluso llegaron a suplicarles su colaboración para hacer un objeto mágico que sellara la entrada a su reino, esto con el deseo de evitar la extinción de su raza a manos de Thor, quien los ha cazado indiscriminadamente por muchos años.

Encargo que, por la situación que se trata ahora mismo, no ha podido llevarse a cabo.

Sindri, en medio de una verborrea llena de insultos obscenos a los Azgardianos donde seguía dando puntos buenos de sus acciones, dijo algo que de hecho, yo también creo que es la verdad.

Los Aesir son demasiado acaparadores.

Mientras se aseguran de tener la más avanzada tecnología de su mitología, no les importa lo que les pase al resto de los que integran la misma.

Los Vanir, mayores homólogos de los Aesir, a pesar de inteligentes y ricos en cultura; su nivel de avance tecnológico siempre ha sido poco mayor al de las razas indígenas de otras mitologías, como los sátiros, los Trolls o los Hobbits; más sin embargo, se diferencian de estas porque han sabido progresar con lo que mejor hacen: la magia.

Una que ni los propios Aesir son capaces de superar con toda su tecnología y poder.

Es por eso que los Vanir son de tener cuidado a pesar de su desarrollo prácticamente primitivo.

Ni hablemos de los Jotun, con un grado de avance arcaico y conocimientos muy pobres.

Siento pena por ellos.

Los elfos de la luz y los elfos oscuros están muy pares entre sí con su grado de modernidad; pero apenas están unos peldaños arriba de los Vanir.

Los únicos que más o menos se acercan al nivel de avance Aesir en la mitología nórdica, vienen siendo los enanos; aunque la mayoría estuvieron muy limitados hace tres mil (3000) años por la monumental escasez de materiales que se produjo en Svartalfheim como consecuencia de la minería desmedida.

Cuando Sindri acabó de darme un punto de vista más benigno de sus actos ilícitos, siguió con su explicación.

El compañero de Sindri y Brock, Dvalin, fue responsable del asalto a sus escondites. Sindri me contó que él y Odín se vieron a escondidas en un momento donde Dvalin fue a buscar algo que comer en la calle (Vivian de las sobras que encontraban en los botes de basura) durante la noche.

Odín estaba dando un paseo nocturno y lo vio. Persiguió a Dvalin hasta acorralarlo, pero en vez de matarlo, le ofreció una gran cantidad de dinero, además del perdón por sus fechorías al lado de los hermanos Huldra si colaboraba en su captura.

Dvalin aceptó y guió a Brunilda con su escuadron a donde estaban ellos dos (2), así como también a todas y cada una de sus demás guaridas.

Esa información la obtuvo Sindri del mismo Dvalin, quien se la contó toda en la noche de la traición.

Así pasaron los años, huyendo de los Aesir, viajando de escondite en escondite, sobreviviendo como podían hasta llegar al ahora.

Finalizado el relato del enano a mi lado, quedé mirando al suelo, con los dedos entrecruzados bajo mi barbilla y pensando que decir.

Manifesté una duda al rato de iniciar mi cavilación:

-Sindri- el me miró- si la situación estaba tan mal, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no viniera cuando los llamé?- fue mi pregunta.

-Muy simple- abruptamente, el se levantó del sofá de un salto, y una vez estuvo en el suelo, me reubico con la vista y cruzó los brazos en su espalda baja- porque necesitamos de tu ayuda para salir de este pozo de mierda en el que estamos metidos- me explicó con simpleza y rusticidad.

Suspiré a profundidad.

Esa fue la respuesta que esperé.

-Ya se me hacia extraño que cuando hablamos antes solo me preguntaste cuando vendría y nada más.

Masajeé mis sienes ante el estrés que comenzaba a asediarme, para fijar en seguida a mí interlocutor acusadoramente.

-No querías que supiera de su situación para que no cambiara de opinión y llegáramos a este momento, ¿Cierto?- enarqué una ceja.

-¡Bingo!, tienes toda la razón- me dio una sonrisa pícara señalándome de modo amistoso.

-Y debo suponer que tienen algo que impida que me niegue a ayudarlos- apoyé mi mandíbula en una de mis manos, enarcando una ceja.

Conciencia me dice, que debo ayudarlos o no me dejará dormir durante meses.

En cambio, mi sentido común me dice que de ayudarlos, pasaré por muchas cosas bastante pesadas.

El se rió.

-¿Tan pronto dirás que no, Jesús?- ahora sonrió de medio lado- ni siquiera te he dicho lo que necesitamos que hagas- señaló eso.

-Los conozco lo suficiente, Sindri- crucé mis brazos y piernas- ninguno de ustedes solía recurrir a métodos precisamente honestos cuando los acorralaban, y dudo que eso haya cambiado con el tiempo- se lo dije con total transparencia.

De nuevo, rió.

-Eso es verdad- admitió- pero en todo caso, te contaré- volvió serio su gesto.

Yo le dije que parara con mi mano.

-Olvidas darme una razón para no declinar primero- le recordé mis palabras pasadas.

Suspiró.

-Seme honesto- con la misma seriedad, me vio a los ojos- ¿Habrías venido otra vez si no tuvieses urgente necesidad de nosotros?- me preguntó.

-No- respondí aquella monosílaba solitaria.

Cuando me despedí de ellos hace tres mil (3000) años, había decidido no volver a contactarlos nunca más.

Pero ya ven que no todo lo que planeamos es lo que nos sucede.

-Así que, ¿Vas a negarte?- ahora él fue quien arqueó una ceja- piénsalo Jesús, necesitas de nosotros tanto como nosotros de ti. Que yo sepa, no hay otros vendedores de tecnología que comercien con ajenos a su facción, ni traficantes clandestinos dispuestos a cooperar con un moralista extremo como tú. Y aunque fuese así, tu solo estás interesado en la tecnología de la mitología nórdica, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Asentí con la cabeza silenciosamente, sin perder el enlace visual e ignorando el que me llamara "Moralista extremo" con carácter de burla.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a oír el plan?- descansando su barbilla en su diestra, lanzó esa interrogante.

Suspiré, apesadumbrado, y respondí.

-No tendré que hacer nada indebido en ese plan, ¿No?- con absoluta seriedad, le respondí con otra pregunta.

-Para nada, simplemente necesitamos que seas una alarma de coche activada en medio de una multitud- hice una mueca de no entender nada de lo que dijo- en otras palabras, necesitamos que llames la atención de todo el mundo.

Y con eso dicho, me llevé una mano al rostro.

Se suponía que el plan era pasar inadvertido, pero, ¿Ahora tengo que captar la atención de toda Azgard?

-Es broma, ¿No?- intenté creer que solo buscaba alarmarme, que era una mentira para molestar; pero yo sabía muy bien que no era así.

-Yo no bromeo, no mucho- contestó.

Apoyé otra vez mi cuerpo en el espaldar del mueble, alejando mi mano de mi fisonomía y casi sufriendo migraña.

-¿Qué más debo saber?- resignado a participar en este plan, simultáneamente lancé esa incógnita y descrucé las piernas, apoyando los brazos encima del espaldar.

-Bueno- se aclaró la garganta exageradamente. Eso es algo que hace involuntariamente antes de un discurso.

Su plan salió con simpleza, pero no sonaba nada simple.

Como rezaron sus palabras, debo llamar la atención de cada Azgardiano de la ciudad de algún modo, y mientras lo hago, ellos trataran de infiltrarse en él laboratorio principal de Azgard.

Es un laboratorio que fue situado a varios kilómetros de profundidad bajo el Valhalla, en un intento fallido por ocultar su ubicación del resto de las facciones.

Digo "Intento fallido" porque casi todos saben, gracias a espías que estuvieron en el ejército de Azgard hace mucho, donde está.

Me parece tan irónico que da tristeza.

Una vez consigan llegar, piensan robar todos los datos de la computadora central del lugar, sin dejar absolutamente nada.

En palabras de Sindri: buscan dejar a los Azgardianos como los dejaron a ellos, sin NADA de valor.

Después venderán todos esos datos a las otras facciones a un elevado precio, especialmente a los Vanir y a los Olímpicos, quienes más estarán dispuestos a pagarles seguramente.

Quiero destacar que, a la vez que expresaba sus deseos de enriquecimiento monetario, los ojos de Sindri se convirtieron en monedas de oro…o eso creo, no sé si fue mi imaginación haciéndome una broma.

A través de la sonrisa tan cargada de malicia con la que profirió todo su plan, puedo vislumbrar el que, además de la intención que ya mencioné, también lo quiere ejecutar por venganza.

No me gusta, pero comprendo el sentimiento que experimenta su corazón.

Su historia de los últimos tres mil (3000) años estaba muy cargada de dificultad y sufrimiento.

El solo imaginar que él y su hermano tuvieron que comer basura para no morir de hambre en verdad que me mueve el corazón.

Le pregunté, cuando hubo acabado su explicación.

-Y…¿Cómo piensas extraer los datos?

La computadora central del laboratorio más importante de todo Azgard debía contener una cantidad escalofriante de datos. Pocos son los aparatos de almacenaje que pueden lidiar con algo como eso.

Así también era la mía antes de destruirse: colmada de datos.

-Jejejeje- al tiempo que se reía sin perder esa sonrisa sagaz, envió su mano a uno de los bolsillos en su cinturón- con este bebé.

Y cuando me mostró el objeto que sacó de ese bolsillo, por un segundo me sentí desfallecer del impacto; mas sin embargo, conseguí mantener mi mente en la luz con esfuerzo.

Entre los dedos índice y pulgar de Sindri, yacía un Pendrive que parecía estar conformado por el cosmos mismo.

Un súper Pendrive de capacidad máxima.

Igual al que usó Padre para salvaguardar los datos de mi computador.

Uno de los pocos aparatos que, como ya dije, pueden con tantos datos.

-¿C-Como…?- le iba preguntar cómo fue que lo obtuvo, puesto que era prácticamente imposible obtener uno; pero él me interrumpió antes de que acabara de enunciar mi duda.

-Fue años antes de comenzar a hacer negocios contigo- dijo el volviendo a meter el súper Pendrive donde estaba- conseguirlo me costó los dos (2) ojos de la cara, las dos piernas y los dos brazos- habló figurativamente- tuve que hacer demasiado solo para obtener información de algún sitio donde hubiera posibilidades de hallarlo.

Su cuerpo se sentó pesadamente en el asiento después de venir otra vez.

-Conseguí la información correcta, pero tuve que mancharme un poco las manos- suspiró- participé en hurtos, secuestros, homicidios, extorsiones, contrabando de criaturas en peligro de extinción, meterme en tratos con peces gordos del bajo mundo sobrenatural que conocí en nuestro negocio- a la par del tiempo que él hablaba, yo pensaba "¿Solo se las manchó un poco?" presa de la ironía- a lo ultimo tuve que acostarme con quien me dio el pendrive.

Esa revelación fue expuesta con una cara de profundo asco.

-Me había ofrecido vendérmelo, pero el precio era tan alto que solo podría haberlo pagado por completo vendiendo todos mis órganos, así que llegamos a un trato en que me daría un descuento sí lo hacíamos; pero de todas formas me quitó todo lo que tenia aun con el descuento- dejó salir un gruñido de lobo rabioso.

Y sonrió como un gato de Cheshire.

-Pero valió la pena. Este pendrive ha sido nuestro mejor amigo en el robo de datos todos estos años. Gracias a él nuestro negocio alcanzó las nubes.

Me desconecté de sus palabras para pensar, sintiéndome extraño en el pecho.

Aunque siempre fui consciente…a pesar de siempre saber que son criminales…el recordar que hice tratos con personas de métodos tan sucios para lograr el éxito por tanto tiempo me hace sentir bastante mal.

Suspiré en mis adentros.

Pero…de no hacerlo, El Cielo no se hubiese desarrollado tecnológicamente como lo había estado haciendo hasta hace semanas.

Y lamentablemente no podía pedirle a Padre que me ayudara creando los materiales que necesitaba o la tecnología, el todavía se estaba recuperando de todo lo que pasó. Tampoco puedo hacerlo ahora, necesita su energía para los mantenimientos del Cielo.

Qué gran dilema.

Bueno…al menos nunca participé en esos métodos.

Ese pensamiento no acalló del todo mi conciencia; pero aunque sea bajó el volumen de sus reclamos.

Conectándome otra vez con el exterior, encontré que Sindri hablaba todavía:

-Pero aquellas veces no había tantos obstáculos entre la información y nosotros- se cruzó de brazos cuando y bufó con un dejo de fastidio- es por ello que tu ayuda es tan necesaria ahora mismo, Jesús. Si vamos al Valhalla así como así, el resto de Azgard irá tan pronto les llegue la noticia y nos exterminaran- su gesto era en extremo serio.

Inhale profundamente, olfateando el pésimo olor del lugar en el proceso, para posteriormente exhalar.

-No tengo ningún deseo de participar en este plan; pero necesito conseguir equipo lo más pronto posible- fue mi oración primaria-…bien, colaboraré. Dime, ¿Cuándo iniciaremos esto?- le pregunté ubicando mis ojos fijamente en los suyos propios.

-Esta noche- contestó de inmediato.

Expandí los parpados de par en par.

-¿Por qué tan rápido?- verdaderamente me alteré por lo súbito de la ejecución.

-Porque es nuestra mejor oportunidad- otra vez, respondió a mi interrogante en el acto- Esta noche es luna nueva, o sea, no habrá suficiente luz para que Heimdall nos detecte en las sombras a Brock y a mí cuando intentemos llegar al Valhalla- explicó.

Sus palabras tienen lógica. Heimdall tiene un sentido visual extraordinario, pero está prácticamente ciego en la oscuridad de una noche sin luna.

-Bueno, ahora que aceptaste, ya no hay marcha atrás- conociendo el que yo no falto a lo que digo, bajó del sofá de nuevo, hablando, y fue rumbo a la puerta- Ven conmigo, te llevaré a donde te esconderás mientras estés aquí- tan pronto terminó de hablar le pregunté desconcertado:

-¿El lugar donde me esconderé? ¿No es este?- simultáneamente miré el contorno altamente marchito y dejé salir esas palabras.

El se detuvo y giró noventa grados (90°) sobre su eje para verme.

-Este solo es el punto que escogí para reunirme contigo, esta vez tu escondite es donde nosotros nos escondemos también- retomó su caminata a la entrada.

A la par que entendía el que no tenían ningún otro lugar a parte de ese dónde hospedarme, me puse en pie y comencé a seguirlo sin decir nada más.

El alivio que me invadió en ese instante porque no tendría que dormir en un sitio tan mal oliente y sucio como ese rebasó los limites.

Yo puedo dormir incluso en la tierra, hace mucho solía hacerlo y me acostumbré; pero esto es muy distinto a eso. La tierra me parece inconmensurablemente más soportable.

-Por cierto…- de pronto se detuvo, luego se dio la vuelta, vino a mí y agarró una de mis manos.

De pronto comenzó a emitir una luz azul de todo su cuerpo.

Lo observé extrañado mientras seguía brillando.

Tres (3) segundos después, tenía los ojos abiertos cual platos.

-¡Cuando quites esa cara de asombro de tu rostro, méteme en tu cinturón y sal! ¡Yo te guiaré desde aquí!, ¡El tiempo apremia!- Una pequeña figura se encontraba profiriendo gritos con una voz tan aguda como un hilo, erguida sobre la palma de mi mano.

Veo que Sindri no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo en cuanto a magia se refiere. Acaba de utilizar un hechizo nórdico antiguo que sirve para controlar el tamaño de su cuerpo.

Ahora parece un pequeño juguete.

Me dieron ganas de acariciar su cabeza con un dedo por lo lindo que se ve así, pero me abstuve de hacerlo, puesto que se que lo molestará mucho.

-¡Hazlo de una (1) buena vez! ¡No tenemos todo el día! ¡Y odio estar de este tamaño!

Ante aquella orden emitida, lo llevé al bolsillo con más espacio disponible en mi cinturón.

Por cierto, en este cinturón llevó diversas herramientas para trabajar, en caso de que se lo preguntaran. También el dinero para pagar todo lo que compre.

-¡Andando!- ese grito fue la señal con la que inicié mi caminata.

En este lugar no puedo estar con la capucha abajo en ningún momento. Por eso nunca me la quité al entrar.

Aunque se ha reducido por los años sin entrenar, mi poder sacro es tan grande que sale involuntariamente de mi cuerpo; más aun cuando no me esfuerzo por suprimirlo como siempre lo hago.

Solo remover un poco esta capa bastaría para que cualquiera lo sintiera.

Es la gran desventaja de ser muy fuerte, no es fácil pasar inadvertido.

Suelo tener una manera especial de moverme cuando uso esta caperuza.

Consiste en mover lo menos posible mi cuerpo al caminar o hacer alguna cosa. Así el riesgo de que se muestre más piel de la que puedo mostrar con esto puesto se reduce enormemente.

Me tomó tiempo perfeccionarlo, pero lo hice; aunque es incomodo caminar así, de verdad.

Bastante incomodo.

Salí del callejón, y dirigiéndome a la derecha, inicié el paso en la trayectoria que debía seguir para poder entrar en la zona más cercana al centro del mar urbano que es Azgard.

Caliente.

-…-

Muy caliente.

-…-

Verdaderamente caliente.

-…-

Increíblemente caliente.

-…-

¡Horriblemente caliente!

-…-

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente tan caliente?

-…-

¿Por qué a pesar del calor que cubre mi piel, no puedo sentir dolor?

-…-

¿Por qué no sale ningún grito de terror de mi garganta a pesar de que siento que voy a reventar mis cuerdas vocales por el esfuerzo que pongo?

-…-

¿¡Por qué no puedo abrir los ojos para saber que me está quemando!?

-¡!-

¿Pero qué…?

El calor…desapareció.

-…¡AHHHHH!-

Como la lava saliendo violentamente de un volcán en erupción, mi voz escapó de mi boca en un estridente grito, sintiendo que me quedaba ronco ante la descomunal fuerza.

Tan inesperado como una sorpresa, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me permitieron ver mis alrededores.

-…-

Me quedé mudo de un segundo a otro.

Arboles, pasto, flores, arbustos, ramas que tapaban el cielo en su totalidad e ínfimos destellos solares que se escabullían entre las hojas.

Esto es… un bosque, ¿O será una selva?

¿Estaré soñando que estoy en el Edén?

No.

En el Edén los arboles tapaban mucho el cielo, pero no completamente, y no puedo escuchar ningún sonido de animal; ni siquiera el más mínimo.

-…-

¿Dónde estoy entonces?

¿Qué lugar es este?

Nunca antes en alguno de mis sueños llegué a pisar este sitio.

De hecho, hasta hace poco estaba en un lugar distinto.

Estaba soñando que estaba en mi habitación, pensando en silencio.

Pero entonces, todo se puso negro y ahora estoy aquí, padeciendo de miedo a lo desconocido.

-¡Guh!-

Allí fue que me di cuenta.

Miré a bajo y vi mis dos piernas rectas sobre el suelo, irguiéndome.

¡Estoy de pie!

Sin silla de ruedas, sin algún soporte ni ayuda de ningún tipo; ¡Estoy de pie por la fuerza de mis propias piernas!

Un momento…

Mantén la mente fría por un segundo, Ace.

Que la enorme emoción que estás sintiendo no nuble tu mente.

Primero debo probar si puedo caminar antes de emocionarme.

Tap.

Di un paso al frente.

-…-

Tap.

Di otro paso al frente.

-…-

Tap.

Otro más.

-…-

Tap tap.

Dos (2) pasos al frente entonces.

Tap tap tap

Tres (3) pasos.

Tap tap tap tap

Cuatro (4) pasos.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Siete (7) pasos.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba corriendo con todo lo que tenía por el sombrío y frondoso mundo verde.

Risas involuntarias escapaban sin cesar de entre mis labios.

Una sonrisa enorme se había esbozado automáticamente en mi semblante.

Mi corazón latía de alegría.

Mi pelo era movido salvajemente por el viento que me golpeaba.

Mi felicidad desbordaba de cada poro de mi cuerpo.

Una felicidad ardiente que no podía equipararse con ninguna otra que haya experimentado hasta ahora.

-¡Hiii!-

Pam.

Una felicidad que no me dejó ver una rama que salía del suelo y que me hizo irme de bruces contra la hierba.

-Ay…mi naricita- me sobé suavemente el área más dolorida de mi cuerpo en este momento, a la vez que lagrimitas se fugaban por la comisura de mis ojos.

-Jijijiji- me quedé tieso donde estaba tan pronto una suave risa pasó por mis oídos.

Me puse en pie de nuevo (¡Qué bien se sintió decir eso!) y observé en todas direcciones, buscando al emisor de esa risa.

No estaba asustado, si es lo que creen. Me hallaba en alerta, pero no estaba asustado en absoluto.

No sé él porque, pero esa voz no me generó miedo en lo más mínimo.

-Jijijiji- otra vez, la suave risa surgió en el ambiente, aumentando la alerta tranquila en la que me encontraba.

No sabría explicarlo adecuadamente, pero esa risa me genera una sensación en el estomago cada vez que la siento.

Continúe de pie (Enserio, ¡Se siente muy bien decirlo!) escudriñando los alrededores minuciosamente con los ojos, sin moverme un milímetro de mi posición.

-Jijijiji.

Como si un rayo recorriera mi cuerpo entero, me estremecí en mi sitio de la sorpresa.

Aquella carcajada se oía…justo detrás de mí.

-Eres muy divertido- una voz femenina, suave y risueña resonó a mis espaldas.

Un estremecimiento todavía mayor hizo una carrera individual por mi cuerpo, mientras mi corazón y estomago reaccionaban a la voz haciéndome sentir cosas que no había sentido antes.

¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo? ¿De quién es esta voz?

-Oye, ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? no vi tu rostro bien.- el misterio a mis espaldas arrojó aquella petición.

Y ni la más mínima idea de porque no tuve ningún inconveniente en estar de acuerdo y darme la vuelta en un giro de 180°.

Tan pronto como dicho giro se concretó…

Una luz deslumbrante llegó a mis ojos y mandó de vacaciones mi sentido visual.

Sin embargo, creo que alcancé a ver algo.

Y estoy seguro de que ese algo eran un par de orejas de gato.

Desperté.

Seguía en la misma posición de cuando me dormí.

Je, me he acostumbrado a dormirme sentado desde que inicié con estos ejercicios.

No tenía otra opción, después de todo, los ejercicios siempre duran de la mañana hasta cerca de la noche y padre no me lleva a mi habitación hasta que ese lapso de tiempo acaba.

¿Por qué no lo hace?, no lo sé. Solo sé que existe un motivo, algo me lo dice.

Puse mis dos extremidades superiores en los brazales de la silla de ruedas y me incliné para el frente sutilmente.

Noté mis piernas al hacerlo, rememorando lo que se sentía utilizarlas.

 _-Se sintió tan real-_ no pude evitar pensar mientras por mi corriente de pensamientos fluía el de la gratificante (con fin doloroso) carrera que realicé en mi mente.

Un suspiro soñador se me escapó de los labios entonces, al tiempo que apoyaba el codo izquierdo en el reposa brazos del mismo lado y descansaba mi quijada sobre el dorso de la mano, con una sonrisa alegre dibujada en mi gesto.

Quiero poder volver a correr así.

Ni siquiera en aquellos sueños lucidos que siempre tengo puedo caminar.

No conozco la razón en absoluto. Es un total misterio.

Siempre me desanimé un poco por aquel hecho, la verdad, realmente quisiera dejar la silla de ruedas cuanto antes, aunque sé que lo haré algún día; algún día lejano aun.

Pero ya no me deprimiré más.

No sé si era la sensación real o no, pero al menos ya tengo un boceto básico de lo que se experimenta al andar y correr.

Eso es suficiente para apaciguar mi deseo, y también para motivarme más a seguir ejercitándome.

Me estiré un poco mientras permanecía donde estaba, dejando en libertad pequeñísimos gemidos de gusto por la sensación agradable que me asaltaba al hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando una puerta que estaba en una pared específica de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Padre.

A veces aparece de la nada en alguna habitación; a veces usa la puerta, me he dado cuenta de eso ya.

No creo que haya un motivo, tal vez solo lo hace por capricho.

 **-¿Ya despertaste? Qué bien. Comenzaremos con las sentadillas de inmediato-** me dijo sonriente, pero yo no prestaba atención a su sonrisa.

Tan pronto lo vi a la cara, noté algo distinto en el.

-Padre, ¿Qué pasó con tus ojos?- me percaté de que las chispas que hasta ahora habían adornado sus pupilas se desvanecieron.

El pareció sobresaltarse.

 **-No esperaba que lo notases tan rápido-** se rascó la nuca sin perder el gesto de asombro.

"¿No esperaba?"

Esa frase no es una que haya escuchado en su vocabulario antes.

¿Qué pasa?

 **-No prestes atención a eso-** con su mano, me hizo un gesto para restar importancia.

Lo miré inconmoviblemente, como queriendo ver a través de él para averiguar qué ocurría, sin embargo, no hallé nada.

Su seño y lenguaje corporal estaban mudos.

Le iba a preguntar directamente entonces, al igual que antes, pero un objeto que hizo a aparecer me puso una tapa en la boca y chuparon toda la sangre de mi rostro.

Una soga.

Oh como suelo decirle: "La horrible herramienta de tortura que padre utiliza para ayudarme a hacer sentadillas".

Si es muy largo, pueden utilizar la sigla: "LHHTQPUPAGS"

Déjenme explicarles la aplicación del que, para mí, es uno de los peores objetos creados en tres (3) sencillas partes.

Primera parte: Padre ata mi cintura con "LHHTQPUPAGS" firmemente, pero no tanta para afectarme de algún modo.

Segunda parte: Padre sujeta uno de los dos (2) extremos de "LHHTQPUPAGS" en cada una de sus manos con firmeza.

Tercera parte: en esta parte yo también colaboro. Aquí hago sentadillas con padre ayudándome un poco a subir luego de que me agacho, puesto que por motivos que ya conocen, no puedo hacerlo yo mismo.

La razón de por qué me desagrada tanto este objeto, es por dos cosas, dos simples cosillas:

La primera (1°): porque me pica una barbaridad, incluso a través de la ropa. No sé por qué pasa, pero mi aguante es cero (0).

La segunda (2°): porque me es en extremo incomodo él hacer sentadillas con eso en mi cintura.

No sé, me molesta cuando me agacho.

Padre dijo que no era recomendable cambiarla cuando se lo pedí, puesto que otros objetos me serian mucho más incómodos y también me picarían.

Me explicó que la piel de mi región abdominal era una zona mucho más sensible al tacto que cualquier otra de mi cuerpo, y que por eso me picaba e incomodaba tanto.

Le pregunté entonces si podía enlazar la soga en mi pecho, pero respondió que me incomodaría todavía más allí, y que era un sitio donde no me gustaría tener una soga amarrada.

Al final, acepté aguantar esta cosa y todo el sufrimiento que conlleva.

 **-¿Estás listo?-** Padre me preguntó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

En absoluto, odio las sentadillas y esa soga, pero sé que sin ejercicios para las piernas jamás caminaré.

Respiré hondo, buscando prepararme mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

Súbitamente, devolví la vista y asentí.

Tal y como era de esperarse de este par, solo ellos pueden encontrar los sitios más inverosímiles para ocultarse.

Aunque esos sitios también están entre la línea de la seguridad y el peligro extremo.

El único patrón común entre todos ellos.

Lo irónico es que dicen buscar la seguridad y paz.

¿Qué serán esas dos (2) palabras para ellos? Porque ante lo que se percibe, no es el mismo tipo que yo conozco.

Este escondite es uno de esos diversos lugares que prueban hasta que punto llega la "Singularidad" de la mente de estos enanos.

Un bote de basura.

Si, suena ilógico, pero así es.

Un bote de basura ubicado en uno de los tantos rincones de la principal base militar Azgardiana.

Uno de los lugares de mayor importancia aquí, donde si un extranjero o un indeseado con poder insuficiente es visto, puede dar por sentado que su vida terminó.

Incluso conociéndolos, esto me deja atónito.

-¿¡Que estás esperando!? ¡Entra allí!- la voz Sindri en el bolsillo de mi cinturón me sacó de mi estupefacción lo suficiente para asentir y aproximarme al cilíndrico objeto metálico, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Justo como supuse tan pronto accedí a colaborar con este plan, me esperan muchas emociones fuertes aquí.

Levanté la tapa que mantenía su interior excluido de la vista y miré, encontrándome con una escalera en uno de los límites del interior circular del bote de basura, así como un agujero con un fondo lejano, pero visible y con un toque de iluminación.

No tardé mucho en adentrarme en aquel sitio, sufriendo de una fuerte incomodidad gracias al poco espacio que brindaba a mi gran cuerpo.

Desde adentro, puse la tapa nuevamente, descendiendo por la escalera una vez la entrada fue cerrada.

No habían pasado dos (2) minutos cuando mis pies y el piso del sitio entraron en contacto.

Aparté mis manos de la escalera y di una ojeada al nuevo panorama ante mí, analizándolo detalladamente.

No había nada demasiado recalcable.

Era una habitación algo estrecha y ciertamente marchita por, según puedo ver, una falta de trato adecuado en un largo periodo de tiempo.

Las paredes, en más de una parte mostraban claramente sus primeros aspectos por la carencia de capas de pintura.

El suelo y el techo de madera exponían exactamente el mismo nivel de podredumbre, dejando claro que habían permanecido aquí por bastante tiempo.

Moscas muertas y otros varios tipos de insectos se hallaban inertes en el suelo, en pequeños rincones o en medio de lo que era el centro del lugar.

Hablando de este, una pequeña mesa circular y dos (2) sillas en lados opuestos de esta eran las únicas cosas, aparte de los mini cadáveres, que ocupaban lugar allí.

Fui incapaz de pasar por alto que tanto las sillas como la mesa eran lo único en relativo buen estado, pues se veían mucho más limpias que cualquier otra cosa visible allí y de aspecto menos demacrado.

Lo demás eran solo dos (2) puertas pequeñas de madera en paredes opuestas. Por las runas nórdicas que llevan plasmadas encima del marco, aprendí que se tratan del baño y de la habitación que seguramente comparten.

Siempre que veo idiomas de otras facciones me alegro un poco, así puedo poner en práctica todo el tiempo que dediqué en aprenderme por completo dichas lenguas.

Era necesario si necesitaba viajar, como ahora.

Sentí un movimiento en el bolsillo de mi cinturón donde estaba Sindri, por lo que bajé la vista a dicho lugar y advertí que estaba tratando de salir.

Decidí ayudarlo puesto que claramente tenía dificultad para cumplir su cometido, y también porque si lograba salir y caía al suelo con tal tamaño y desde esa altura, en el mejor de los casos quedaría gravemente herido.

Lo puse en el suelo con cuidado, y el volvió a brillar en azul, retornando a su tamaño normal entonces.

Él puso sus puños en jarra y tomó una profunda inhalación.

-Haaa~~, hogar dulce hogar- lo dijo con una voz de satisfacción, y un semblante como si el desagradable olor que mi nariz detecta en este aire fuese la fragancia más magnifica.

-¡Brock, estoy de vuelta, y traigo a Jesús!- dio unos pocos pasos al frente, y con sus manos a modo de altavoz mandó por el aire un buen grito.

Brock.

Recuerdo que él era mucho más amistoso y con control de su temperamento que Sindri, aunque tenía sus problemas también.

Ninguna voz contestó al llamado del enano frente a mí.

Seguramente a los dos (2) nos pareció curioso aquello.

Sindri gritó una segunda vez.

-¡Brock! ¿¡Estas allí!?- ¿Hay algún lugar al que puedan ir a parte de aquel punto de reunión de antes entonces?

Otra vez, silencioso como una tumba.

Vi que Sindri se golpeó ligera y rápidamente la barbilla con un dedo, como pensando.

Entonces pareció sobresaltarse.

-No me digas que está…- su voz sonaba cansada.

De pronto, inició una caminata hacia la habitación que era el cuarto de los residentes.

Un pomo de bronce descollaba en la puerta. El intentó girarlo, pero por lo que se veía estaba con seguro.

-…- me acerqué a Sindri con la intención de ver cómo pensaba responder ante aquello.

Su contestación fue rápida y firme como una patada.

Y literalmente, fue una patada.

PAM

La huella de la bota que llevaba quedó grabada en el centro de la puerta, que se abrió bruscamente al contacto.

Sindri pasó al cuarto, seguido por mí.

Lo que vi me dejó sin habla.

Sindri se puso rojo y con varias venas marcándose en su rostro.

En la habitación, cuyas paredes eran de un color gris, en la cama inferior de una litera que estaba entre dos gaveteros de madera oscura con una lámpara sobre cada uno, estaba Brock.

Un enano como Sindri, pero con claras diferencias. (N/A: para ahorrarnos descripciones, Brock es igual ha como se muestra en God of War 4)

Estaba tapado con una manta blanca, mientras que en sus orejas yacían unos audífonos (Por eso no oía los gritos) y sobre la zona de su abdomen una Laptop.

En la zona de la…entrepierna, se podía percibir la figura de su mano izquierda, haciendo un movimiento de subida y bajada rápido; además, en su fisonomía se observaba con total claridad una gran sonrisa dentuda, así como baba escurriendo de su boca.

Por lo concentrado que se nota que está en lo que se halla viendo, puedo determinar fácilmente que no nos ha notado siquiera.

No fue necesario pensar demasiado para entender lo que estaba haciendo, razón por la que una mueca de disgusto total se abrió paso en mi propia cara.

Reubiqué mis pupilas sobre Sindri y en su semblante la ira predominaba, de hecho, era lo único que se mostraba en cada poro de su ser ahora mismo.

Con sus puños muy apretados, tanto que llegué a vislumbrar diminutas gotas de sangre, se acercó a Brock.

Me mantuve como un espectador, la verdad no estoy seguro de que decir o hacer en este momento, hace mucho que no estoy presente en situaciones semejantes.

Sindri no subió a la cama como pensé que haría, en cambio, se posicionó a un lado de la cama inferior de la litera, que por cierto, estaba adaptada en tamaño para ellos.

Tomó entonces un martillo del cinturón que llevaba y lo alzó lo más que pudo sobre su cabeza.

Ya sé que hará.

Pobre Brock.

PAM

Una sola oscilación del martillo y los ojos de Brock se abrieron a más no poder, antes de sobarse su coronilla con una expresión de claro dolor.

Sindri había acertado ese golpe justamente en los audífonos, por lo que el arco de estos se partió en dos (2) y cayó en la cama.

Brock miró a Sindri con una mirada de rabia contenida, así como de dolor persistente por el golpe.

El por su parte guardó el martillo donde estaba, sin darle al parecer la menor importancia a la mirada de muerte que su gemelo le dedicaba.

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces!?- Brock vociferó con irritación obvia en su entonación, dejando de sobarse el área en la que comenzó a salir un chichón.

Sindri le devolvió la mirada.

Yo me acerqué un poco más a ellos, y creo que ninguno lo notó. En vista de que ni movieron sus ojos a mi trayectoria.

Solo estaban concentrados en el otro.

-Yo también quisiera hacerte esa pregunta- Sindri contestó a su rabiosa interrogante, de brazos cruzados- ¿¡Que mierda haces con mi laptop!?- le gritó con la ira que solo él suele mostrar.

¿Era suya? Creía que era de Brock.

-Solo estaba buscando entretenimiento- se encogió de hombros sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

-¿¡Y entonces por qué no buscaste en tu propia laptop!?- rebatió con un dejo colérico.

-Porque en la mía ya no hay nada nuevo desde hace mucho; la paja se vuelve aburrida si te la haces siempre con las mismas vistas todo el tiempo- a pesar de que Brock tiene una forma de ser mucho menos irritable que la de Sindri, su lengua está más sucia que la de él.

Sindri rechinó los dientes por la desvergüenza de Brock.

-¡Si quieres usar mi computadora debes pedir permiso! ¡No te cuesta nada! ¡Te la hubiese prestado si lo hacías!- cara roja y venas cada vez más graves, cuando se pone así incluso yo sufro nervios.

Se pone a gritar bastante.

-Es que no estabas aquí para pedírtela- se rascó la nuca con una mueca de fastidio- y las ganas pudieron más que yo, estaba muy ansioso. Fue inevitable que pasara- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Cínico y pervertido, esas son dos palabras que pueden decir mucho de Brock, sencillamente.

Suspiré fatigosamente.

Yo tenía la esperanza de que al menos hubiera aprendido a dominarse un poco como Sindri con su temperamento en estos tres mil (3000) años, pero fue una esperanza vacía.

-Y debo decir que me decepcionas, hermano- Brock se cruzó de brazos mientras veía con un tono de reproche a Sindri- Que tuvieras semejante buena calidad aquí y que nunca me la mostraras. Yo pensé que entre nosotros no habían ese tipo de paredes- sonaba como herido en el corazón, tocándose dicha zona con las manos y con cara dolorida.

Sindri sabe, y yo también se que solo está fingiendo descaradamente.

-¡Serás hipócrita!- gritó apretando aun más los puños y los dientes- ¡Tu eres el que no invita a jugar los juegos de su laptop, no me vengas a querer poner como único egoísta aquí!- farfulló señalándolo.

-Ohohoho- se rió con verdadera socarronería y abriendo mucho la boca-Nunca me dijiste que querías jugar mis juegos. Que sorpresa. Quien iba a pensar que mi recto y serio hermano seria un pervertido de closet- se tocó el corazón como antes, solo que esta vez con una mueca de alegría enmarcada en sus facciones- Estoy taaan orgulloso de ti~- se enjugó una lagrima imaginaria del ojo- ahora me doy cuenta de que tu y yo siempre fuimos parecidos- sacó una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire.

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con un maldito enfermo como tú!- escupió cada palabra con desdén- ¡Yo si tengo algo llamado decencia!- se señaló el mismo con un pulgar.

Pues ciertamente es mucho más respetable que Brock en lo que a placeres mundanos se refiere.

Ambos alargaron la discusión un poco más de tiempo, pero se detuvieron cuando Brock se percató de mí.

-¡Jesús!- gritó mi nombre con una sonrisa alegre, al tiempo que metía sus manos bajo su manta y hacia un movimiento como si se subiera algo, para después quitarse aquella sábana de repente, saltar de la cama al suelo y apresurarse a mí, descalzo.

Cuando estuvimos frente a frente, o en este caso frente a abdomen, me extendió una mano.

Gracias a Dios no es la mano con la que se estaba tocando.

Se la estreché, el me continuaba sonriendo y yo le devolví el gesto.

-¡Me alegro mucho de verte hombre, han pasado milenios!- una bienvenida mucho más calurosa que la que me dio Sindri, eso me hizo aumentar mi sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has estado, Brock?- le pregunté, acabando de sujetar su mano.

-jejeje…No muy bien, pero por lo menos Sindri y yo seguimos vivos- rió.

Bueno, por lo menos sigue tan optimista como lo recuerdo.

-Vivos pero hundidos en mierda, Brock- Sindri gruñó- pero solo hasta hoy- en su semblante se dibujó una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Oh?- Brock miró a Sindri y después a mi- así que aceptaste, ¿Eh, Jesús?- me preguntó, claramente sobre sus planes para la noche de hoy.

-Si- suspiré con desgana-pero supongo que sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con este método suyo, ¿No?- enarqué una ceja viéndolo con fijeza.

-Meeh, si no fuese así no serias tú, Jesús- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de "Qué más da".

Le sonreí en respuesta a sus palabras.

Entonces me percaté de que Sindri había subido a la cama de arriba, y esta se estaba moviendo algo bruscamente.

-¡Los encontré!- una exclamación sonó de repente desde aquel lugar, y después, Sindri dio un salto desde allí al suelo.

Sus pies cayeron pesadamente sobre el piso de madera, haciendo un sonido algo fuerte y agrietando este, y mucho.

Este piso debe estar en mejor estado que el de fuera de la habitación, el otro seguramente se hubiera roto completamente por esa caída en vez de solo agrietarse, es decir: Sindri lleva una armadura que, si bien no es de cuerpo completo, es pesada.

El se tambaleó un poco luego de aterrizar, pero recuperó el equilibrio a tiempo para evitar caer de cara contra el suelo.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por mi mejilla ante la, ligeramente divertida, escena.

Noté entonces que en su mano derecha ahora sostenía un pergamino algo grande y desgastado, y en la izquierda una caja de madera oscura con símbolos nórdicos tallados en ella.

-¿Para qué son esos?- inquirí con los objetos en la mira de mi interés.

Sindri vio mis ojos, y luego verbalizó.

-Esto…-elevó el pergamino desgastado un poco por encima de él- no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte. Mientras que esto…- me extendió la caja- es todo lo contrario- me acercó un poco más el objeto, diciéndome de esa manera que la tomara.

La agarré firme con cada mano y la allegué más a mi cara.

Por lo que puedo percibir, debe contener varias cosas en su interior, ya que muy ligera no es.

-¿Qué es esta caja?- dejé de agarrarla con las dos (2) manos y en cambio lo hice solo con mi izquierda, esto manteniendo mi mirada inconmovible sobre ella.

-No no, no es una caja- Sindri negó con su dedo y prosiguió- es nuestro último invento antes de que nos arrebataran todo, así como el único que conseguimos producir- me explicó.

Tele transportador de un solo uso.

Me pregunto qué hará.

-Supongo que te preguntaras que hace- así es, estas en lo cierto- déjame explicarte- elevó un dedo de repente, como estando a punto de decir palabras importantes o algo por el estilo- Simplemente te vuelve Omnipresente por un momento, es por eso que su abreviatura es T.O, o "Transportador Omnipresente".

Enarqué una ceja ante su explicación, suspicaz.

¿Un tele transportador así podía crearse?

-¿Cómo?- mi curiosidad por comprender como lo imposible era posible me llevó a interrogar.

Hasta donde sé, solo se puede nacer con Omnipresencia, no se puede adquirir de ninguna manera. Otra vez, hasta donde sé.

Aunque no creo que sea descabellado que estos dos (2) hayan obtenido una manera. Por una razón están entre los mejores inventores en la historia, no deben ser menospreciados.

-Lo siento, ninguno de nosotros puede decirte- me tomó por sorpresa con esas palabras, sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera inquirir algo, continuó- Quien nos ayudó a crear esto nos puso de condición mantener los métodos en secreto- me dio la respuesta a la pregunta que no efectué, regalándome una nueva duda además.

¿Quién pudo ser el que los ayudó a crear un objeto así?

Un momento…

-¿Saben si funciona?- lo de un solo uso me da que pensar, puesto que si es así, entonces no hay forma de que lo hayan utilizado antes de este día.

-A decir verdad: no- Brock se unió a la conversación de un momento a otro-Ya oíste, es de un solo uso. Si lo utilizamos lo perderemos, así que lo hemos guardado desde que lo hicimos- mis pensamientos dieron en el centro- Aunque confiamos en la capacidad de quien nos enseñó a hacer esto, no estamos seguros de si realmente puede cumplir su cometido o no. Así que considérate afortunado, hoy nos ayudaras a probar el funcionamiento del que podría ser el invento más increíble creado hasta la fecha- me dijo en un tono de felicitación dándome palmadas en la espalda.

-De acuerdo, déjame ver si comprendí lo que quieres decir- le pedí con mis manos que se detuviera de sus acciones y luego dije eso. Entonces volví a proferir al verlos a ambos- Nunca lo han usado, ¿Correcto?

Asintieron.

-No tienen idea de si funciona o no, ¿Correcto?

Afirmaron otra vez

-No saben si existe algún efecto secundario o riesgo al usarlo, ¿Correcto?

Por tercera (3°) vez ratificaron mi incógnita.

-Básicamente, quieren que sea su conejillo de indias con este objeto, ¿Correcto?

Esta vez en lugar de asentir a la duda que expresé con molestia, Brock dijo:

-Frena el carro, Jesús- respondió, diciendo "Alto" con la mano- decir que queremos que seas un conejillo de indias en esto suena muy feo- sonrió mostrando los dientes- preferimos decir que necesitamos tu ayuda para probar tanto el funcionamiento como eficacia de nuestro invento.

Hice una sonrisa forzada, con un tic en mi ceja.

-¿Qué no es eso ser un conejillo de indias?- rebatí.

Él titubeó un poco durante segundos luego de mi réplica.

-Pues…si, de hecho así es- se encogió de hombros, aceptando el axiomático hecho finalmente.

Me llevé una mano a la frente con paulatina movilidad y masajee arriba de mis cejas con los dedos, sulfurado por su falta de vergüenza.

Tengo mucha paciencia en realidad, pero no es infinita, y este par son los únicos que pueden gastarla con tan magnánima prontitud.

-Dejemos de hablar de cosas sin importancia…- otro tic, ¿Llama cosa sin importancia a algo que podría ser riesgoso a un nivel del que ni siquiera tenemos fragmentos de claridad?- tenemos poco tiempo y mucho que preparar. Jesús…-Sindri me vio a los ojos- ya te expliqué cual es el plan, no hay necesidad de repetir, ¿Cierto?- respondí con un "Así es" y el prosiguió de inmediato- entonces solo queda alistarnos adecuadamente para llevarlo a cabo-allí, tomó a Brock del brazo y comenzó a tirar de él hacia la entrada del cuarto.

Pero de pronto, Brock se separó de Sindri y lo miró.

-Espera un segundo, Sindri- se aproximó a donde había estado acostado antes en la litera y tomó los restos de los audífonos que llevaba puestos antes- Toma- volvió con Sindri y le entrego lo que quedaba de aquel aparato.

Sindri lo vio raro.

-¿Para qué me das esto?- le preguntó moviendo los ojos a los restos.

-Para que me los repares luego- su tono era brusco e irritado. Obviamente estaba molesto con Sindri por haber roto esos audífonos.

-Solo róbate otros- Sindri le contestó acercándole los restos, a la vez que se encogía de hombros con una mirada y tonos que denotaban clara y silenciosamente las palabras "No me interesa".

¿Eran robados? ¿Por qué no me extraña?

Brock agrió el perfil ante el desinterés de su pariente.

-No puedo- puso sus brazos en jarra- eran una edición limitada, ¡De hace tres mil quinientos (3500) años!- chilló con los dientes al borde de la ruptura.

-¿Y qué?- de nuevo, un tono desdeñoso.

-"¿Y qué?" preguntas- repitió, o más bien escupió la pregunta de su hermano, antes de mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa-Así que quieres jugar al señor "No me importa", muy bien- la sonrisa aumentó-Escúchame hermano, una vez que nuestro plan sea un éxito…- me sorprende la confianza que tienen para asegurar que será un éxito-Y regresemos a nuestro hogar, no saldrás del taller hasta que mis audífonos queden como nuevos, o si no…- Sindri lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¿O si no, qué mierda harás?- se plantó firme ante él.

Pareciera que la sonrisa de Brock le puede llegar a las orejas.

-O si no, le diré a todos en casa sobre tu "Afición"- hizo hincapié en la última palabra.

No tengo idea de sobre que afición estará hablando, pero debe ser algo muy grande, puesto que Sindri se puso pálido.

-¡No lo harías!- exclamó, notando yo una obvia nerviosidad en cada letra.

-Si fui capaz de meterme a escondidas en el palacio de Freya en soledad simplemente para gravarla mientras se cambiaba, puedes estar seguro de que puedo hacer esto-Arrojó esa respuesta, la cual hizo que Sindri chasqueara la lengua y que yo me incomodara.

No sabría decir si Brock es muy tenaz o un desmoralizado completo. Casi nadie de alguna facción tendría valor para infiltrarse solo en el palacio de Freya.

Ese sitio tiene tantos o más guardias que el propio Valhalla.

Freya es bastante deseada por todos los Nórdicos, independientemente de a cuál de los mundos pertenezcan. Si fuese capturada por alguna otra facción, estoy seguro de que toda la mitología nórdica se uniría para rescatarla.

Lo triste es que casi siempre la buscan más que todo por su aspecto, su personalidad queda muy opacada por este generalmente.

Aunque tampoco es que tenga la mejor personalidad, pero sobre eso no comentaré.

Al ver que seguirían discutiendo, decidí intervenir:

-Muchachos…- pero cuando estaba por continuar, una explosión proveniente desde arriba y una sacudida abrupta que me hizo tambalear, me interrumpieron.

Trozos de roca minúsculos comenzaron a caer del techo sobre nosotros, así como cascadas ligeras de polvo.

Numerosas presencias hicieron acto de aparición encima de nosotros, o más bien, ahora puedo sentirlas.

Creo que me distraje un poco escuchando a estos dos.

Cuando regrese al Cielo tengo que volver a entrenarme. Mi capacidad de concentración se está deteriorando.

Retornando con lo que pasa…

Obviamente están asaltando el escondite.

Vi a Sindri y Brock y estos habían interrumpido su discusión para ser presas de la sorpresa total.

No es para menos. No sé a ciencia cierta el tiempo que debieron permanecer instalados en este refugio; más seguramente en todo ese tiempo no los descubrieron.

¿Entonces, por qué ahora pasó?

¿Habré tenido algo que ver?

Varias dudas e ideas se amontonaron en mi cabeza en un escaso margen de tiempo, solo hasta que todas fueron disipadas por un grito femenino que gobernó en el aire:

-¡A uno de los principales miembros de la facción Bíblica, Jesucristo, y los dos enanos fugitivos, Sindri y Brock, sabemos que están allí! ¡Salgan inmediatamente con las manos en alto! ¡Tenemos toda la zona rodeada; les aconsejo que se rindan pacíficamente!- era la voz de Brunilda, la líder de las Valquirias.

Por nuestro encuentro anterior, no me sorprendería que fuera por ella que esta situación tuvo lugar, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en el cómo.

Me froté el pelo al tiempo que tomaba una respiración profunda que me sembrara calma, no teniendo mucho éxito en mi cometido.

¿Cuántas veces he suspirado ya hoy?

-¡Les daremos diez (10) segundos para que salgan ustedes mismos, o entraremos por la fuerza!- puedo oír el sonido de los escudos cuando golpean el suelo, aunque esta vez proviene de lo que es el techo para nosotros aquí abajo.

Tengo que pensar en algo rápidamente.

La primera opción que pasó por mi mente fue la de salir directamente y luchar solo contra cualquiera que esté afuera mientras Sindri y Brock escapan, pero existe la posibilidad de que los acorralen a ellos sin que yo pueda ayudarlos por estar ocupado luchando. Lo mejor ahora es mantenernos juntos.

Otra idea fue la de segarlos a todos con mi luz y escapar mientras no podían vernos, pero me resulta muy superrealista que eso funcione.

Aun recuerdo que la última vez que estuve aquí, apliqué ese truco y fue suficiente para ayudarme a escapar de un gran escuadron de Valquirias que me perseguía; pero el mismo truco no resulta dos veces, quizás ellos también lo recuerdan y se prepararon ahora que volví.

Eso último es solo una suposición, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Los deslices mínimos pueden llegar a costar la vida en pleno conflicto.

También podría hacer algo parecido a la primera idea: mantener a Sindri y Brock cerca de mí mientras lucho contra todo el que esté afuera; pero como la primera idea, fallaría. No creo poder luchar y protegerlos contra tantos enemigos, si es que hay muchos; si hay pocos de todas formas tendremos problemas al abrirnos paso por la ciudad.

Creo que en los últimos cinco (5) segundos ya he tenido más de cien (100) ideas; todas rechazadas.

Fue mientras maquinaba la numero ciento cuatro (104) que observé a Sindri frente a una de las paredes conjurando un hechizo y a Brock detrás de él sosteniendo el pergamino que tenia Sindri.

Sindri tenía un círculo mágico en cada mano, círculos mágicos enanos.

Se diferencian de los nórdicos comunes por su color como el del fuego.

Buruburuburuburuburuburu

Un sonido raro emergió de la pared frente a ambos, creándose en esta una apertura del mismo tamaño que el de la puerta del cuarto.

Un pasadizo secreto.

No está mal.

Sindri desapareció los círculos mágicos y entró por aquella apertura, con Brock a su espalda. Desde dentro, cada uno se miró y el primero (1°) dijo:

-¿¡Qué esperas, Jesús!? ¡Ven!- hizo un ademan con la mano para que me aproximara.

Tardé un momento en reaccionar, pero asentí e hice lo que propio.

De repente…

-¡Fuego!- sin que ninguno de nosotros lo notara, los diez (10) segundos que nos habían dado se gastaron hace poco, lo que conllevó a que Brunilda cumpliera con lo advertido.

Otra explosión más fuerte que la ultima hizo acto de aparición, abriendo paso a un temblor que logró tambalearme.

-¡Rápido, Jesús!- Brock gritó, acercándoseme y seguidamente tomándome del brazo para jalarme dentro de la apertura, la cual se cerró tras mi entrada.

Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué decidieron atacar el techo (porque seguro eso es lo que están haciendo) en vez de solo usar ese bote de basura?

¿Será que es una entrada con truco? Si son estos enanos verdaderamente resultaría extraño que así fuera, les fascinan ese tipo de cosas.

BOOOOMMMMMM

-¡Rápido, entren y atrápenlos!- el grito de una mujer rubia fue la señal de movilización de una multitud de otras mujeres en armaduras ligeras parecidas a la de ella, las cuales pasaron por un agujero humeante en la tierra, saltando dentro de este.

La mujer que dirigía aquel escuadron de Valquirias, Brunilda, se enjugó el sudor que descendía en gruesas gotas por su frente.

Se notaba el estrés en sus ojos a millas de distancia, había sido un día muy cargado de tensión.

No le sorprendió en absoluto a ella ni a nadie en Azgard el que ocurriera una situación semejante a la que estaba viviendo ahora mismo. Cada vez que había una luna nueva o un eclipse existían grandes probabilidades de que una infiltración ocurriera, cosa que pasaba el noventa y nueve por ciento (99%) de las veces.

Por esto los días en los que hubiera uno de ambos fenómenos la seguridad se intensificaba al máximo en cada rincón de la ciudad.

Ella, siendo la líder de las Valquirias, era una de las personas allí que más trabajo tenía que hacer en esas ocasiones, teniendo que dirigir patrullas a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad de los Aesir, supervisar a otras patrullas de Valquirias recién salidas de las academias militares de Azgard, calmar y subir la moral a las mismas, mantenerse alerta hasta del vuelo de las moscas, recorrer una y otra vez los sitios que ya se habían patrullado…entre otras cosas que eran sinónimo de la palabra "Tedioso".

Brunilda se insultaba a si misma mentalmente por haber tenido la diminuta esperanza de que en el día de hoy no sucediera lo que es casi siempre un hecho que acaecerá, pues Azgard había estado muy pacifico hasta ese momento.

Una paz muy relativa, puesto que la ciudad nórdica estaba repleta de guerreros cuyo pasatiempo favorito era la lucha, así que la paz en la ciudad principal de la facción escandinava era bastante distinta a la del resto de las facciones.

El sonido de los pájaros cantando era reemplazado por el de las armas y escudos chocando, así como de gritos de guerra.

El aire fresco y gratificante era relevado por él olor de la cerveza Azgardiana y la comida.

No por nada los Aesir eran conocidos como una "Facción de disfrute" por el resto: disfrutar su vida al máximo era su estilo de vida.

La líder de las Valquirias expelió un profundo y molesto suspiro.

No era igual a la mayoría de las Valquirias, héroes o dioses Aesir. Al igual que Göndul, era mucho más reservada y seria. Le desagradaba el excesivo libertinaje de los suyos.

Aunque tampoco se salvaba del todo.

Como a cada Aesir, a ella le gustaba la lucha, pero más sanamente que al resto.

Y por su seriedad, no se lo tomaba como un juego como la mayoría…no del todo.

Igualmente, era únicamente por esa naturaleza sensata que ella estaba allí en ese momento.

Luego de que se encontró con Jesús anteriormente y fue a informarlo a sus superiores (Porque ella sabía que se trataba de él), estos se carcajearon.

Jesús no había puesto un pie en Azgard durante milenios, no tenían idea del motivo; pero lo que si sabían era que las posibilidades de que reapareciera sin que lo notaran eran escasas por una única razón.

Se habían preparado en caso de que regresara.

Jesús, para todas las otras facciones en general, era un potencial de guerra de primera (1°) categoría, pero más para la facción nórdica, que era la que había batallado contra él una cantidad mayor de veces.

El era un hombre, que se había infiltrado en Azgard más veces que cualquier otro.

Había chocado con cada deidad nórdica y los había derrotado.

Había causado daños a tener en cuenta en la ciudad principal de la mitología escandinava cada vez que la visitaba.

Había eludido los sentidos de Heimdall más que nadie.

Incluso había sido capaz de infundir un ligero pavor en varios de los dioses Aesir más fuertes, algo que solo llegaron a lograr contados seres.

Básicamente: era alguien de mucho cuidado.

Por eso, en esos milenios que no apareció en Azgard se implementaron cuantiosos sistemas de defensa de la más avanzada tecnología con el único propósito de ser capaz de neutralizarlo si algún día volvía a aparecer.

Un sistema de seguridad anti Jesús, y uno realmente cargado.

Las cámaras de seguridad que tenían en cada rincón.

Las armas que portaban sus guerreros en la batalla.

Sus naves de guerra, temidas por algunos y respetadas por otros.

Sus defensas.

La tecnología que era visible e invisible.

Todo lo cibernético que fue creado en Azgard antes de él, si era comparo con ese sistema, era menos que chatarra oxidada.

Así de grande era el empeño de los Azgardianos por acabar con Jesús.

Y se habían asegurado de crear ese sistema de seguridad en el más absoluto de los secretos para que no se divulgara y Jesús no estuviera preparado para enfrentarlo.

Incluso entre su propia gente, los únicos que sabían de el eran las deidades nórdicas y los principales líderes militares, así como ciertos individuos específicos que habían luchado contra Jesús en numerosas oportunidades.

Y era tan alto el número de cosas que integraban la lista de ese sistema de seguridad A.J (Antijesús), que esta podía tocar el suelo aun estando elevada a dos (2) metros.

Milenios de trabajo y empeño materializados en todas esas cosas.

Tanto los que habían inventado ese sistema de seguridad como los que habían ordenado inventarlo estaban tan seguros de que este era infalible, que creían firmemente que cualquier avistamiento ajeno a este no era más que una falsa alarma.

Por eso habían menospreciado las palabras de Brunilda, se habían reído y le ordenaron que volviera a su puesto.

Pero ella era una mujer inteligente.

Precavida.

Que cuestionaba las cosas primero (1°) y las aceptaba después.

Y por este hecho era que sabía que sus superiores estaban cometiendo un craso error.

Estaban confiando demasiado en algo que realmente no podía cubrir todas las posibilidades.

Si ese sistema se asociaba a la seguridad que ya existía en Azgard, sin duda el acceso de Jesús sería difícil, más no imposible.

Pero no era asociado para evitar que su existencia se revelara hasta el momento que Jesús volviera a Azgard, por lo que en realidad la dificultad, para Brunilda, solo era de nivel intermedio para alguien como Jesús.

Fue por eso que, desobedeciendo órdenes, fue con su propio escuadron y les ordenó que se dispersaran por todo Azgard, y en el momento en que avistaran al hombre encapuchado que siguieron antes (Puesto que no era coincidencia que coincidieran sus direcciones en cada esquina) lo informara inmediatamente al resto mediante un círculo mágico de comunicación grupal.

Su escuadron había estado con ella en millares de batallas, por lo que existía una confianza y lealtad única entre todas que casi no estaba presente en otras facciones o en la propia, por lo que no dudaron de la decisión de la mujer y la obedecieron sin rechistar.

Tardaron menos de lo esperado en encontrar a Jesús.

Una de las valquirias estaba pasando por donde se ubicaba el escondite de Sindri y Brock cuando el primero (1°) estaba con Jesús cerca de la entrada, llevando a que no solo encontrara a su objetivo, sino que también, aunque no lo sabía en ese momento, a los dos (2) objetivos que se habían estado persiguiendo durante tanto tiempo.

Esa Valquiria, siguiendo las órdenes de Brunilda, informó al resto y estas llegaron al cabo de un corto tiempo.

Quisieron probar el método de entrada que usó Jesús, sin embargo, cuando vieron el interior del bote de basura, en este simplemente se veía su fondo normal, sin ninguna escalera o agujero en la tierra.

No les tomó nada de tiempo el entender que se trataba de una de las entradas trampa de Sindri y Brock, y sabiendo que los únicos capaces de abrirlas eran ellos, optaron por la opción número dos (2).

Hacer que salieran o crear una entrada.

Opción más aplicada en todas sus caserías a los hermanos Huldra.

Al final, lo segundo (2°) fue lo utilizado…otra vez.

Esos acontecimientos nos llevaron al momento actual.

Brunilda dio pasos calmados y a su vez apresurados al agujero que habían abierto con ese ataque.

Una vez se paró en el borde, proyectó una mirada hacia el interior que perduró solo por instantes antes de saltar dentro.

El lugar estaba tal y como esperaba.

Habitado por objetos, vacio de seres vivos.

Una sonrisa irónica fue dibujada por sus labios.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que experimentó esa escena.

El talento de los Huldra para crear pasadizos secretos con los que escabullirse y huir era de temer.

Algunas veces ella misma se preguntó porque sus jefes no desistían de sus intentos de captura, es decir, siempre hallaban la manera de escapar aunque pareciese imposible.

El seguir persiguiéndolos era simplemente una pérdida de tiempo total.

Y más de una vez había escuchado a una que otra Valquiria o héroe quejándose por ello, no era solo ella.

Pero Odín era el que decidía allí, aunque posiblemente sus deseos de capturarlos estuviesen más motivados por sus propios deseos personales de venganza que por lo que se les acusaba a Sindri y Brock.

Después de todo, para Brunilda era normal que el líder de los Aesir quisiera buscar venganza del tipo que sedujo y además se acostó con su esposa un día que salió a beber (Lo que era más bien hipócrita por parte de Odín, puesto que él había engañado a su esposa más de una vez) y del tipo que robó cada botella de cerveza Azgardiana de su almacén privado un día que él lo había dejado abierto por error.

Una cacería pertinaz alimentada por los celos de Odín y su rabia más que por cualquier otra causa.

Vergonzoso, pero su rey no era precisamente el más responsable de todos.

La líder de las valquirias se dispuso a acompañar a su escuadron en el cometido de inspeccionar minuciosamente el escondite, en bus de alguna pista que les señalara el camino.

No pudieron conseguir nada hasta que entraron en el cuarto compartido de los hermanos; pero lo que hallaron no fue precisamente de la más alta utilidad.

Solo estaba la Laptop que Brock había tomado sin permiso de Sindri y que dejó sobre la cama luego de que este le regalara ese martillazo.

Laptop que en ningún momento se salió del video que estaba mirando.

Video que seguía rodando ininterrumpidamente.

Brunilda se percató de que algunas de sus compañeras ya habían entrado antes que ella y ahora se encontraban sentadas en la cama inferior, observando el video que continuaba reproduciéndose en el aparato electrónico.

Se extrañó por las miradas de asombro que aquellas valquirias, las cuales no apartaban los ojos de la pantalla; pero que se fijaron en ella tan pronto se acercó lo bastante.

La rubia alzó una ceja, intrigada por el gesto de profundo nerviosismo en las fisonomías de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué están viendo?- interrogó, advirtiendo instantáneamente el aumento en la tensión las demás mujeres.

Algunas intentaron articular alguna respuesta, pero solo salían silabeos amorfos.

Solo un poco más de tiempo alcanzó para que Brunilda, movida por la curiosidad, se acercase al aparato.

Todas sus compañeras tenían deseos de detenerla, puesto que no querían que viera lo que ellas habían visto allí; pero sabían que no lo conseguirían.

Una vez que Brunilda se determinaba a descubrir algo, por más mínimo que fuera, ni siquiera Odín podía pararla, por lo que simplemente tomaron espacio suficiente para no verse afectadas por la que sabían seria su reacción (N/A: salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta).

La valquiria alfa se sentó de rodillas en la cama, delante de la laptop y se fijó en lo que se mostraba en la pantalla.

Su mueca furibunda cuando pasaron apenas cinco (5) segundos podía romper espejos.

Allí, en esa pantalla, en ese video en reproducción se veía a ella misma, duchándose dentro del que supo era el baño de su casa, en una imagen que estaba rota en múltiples cuadros que mostraban su cuerpo desnudo desde distintos ángulos.

Por un instante, a su mente llegó la incógnita, ¿En qué momento fue que se gravó aquello? Pero dicha duda no perduró demasiado en sus pensamientos.

Ni hace falta mencionarlo, pero la furia inconmensurable de su rostro venia desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

La temperatura descendió súbitamente en aquel cuarto, al tiempo que vapor frio emanaba del cuerpo de la mujer guerrera.

La catástrofe sobrevino en nada.

-¡MUUUEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!

Parecía que aquel grito encolerizado fue una señal, puesto que dentro de aquella habitación una era de hielo se manifestó hasta el último milímetro, incluso llegando a exterior del sitio.

Las paredes circundantes a la puerta fueron cobijadas con una gruesa manta de hielo.

Ahora Odín no era el único que deseaba vengarse de los enanos.

Un escalofrió sobrecogió violentamente los cuerpos de los Huldra, quienes sintieron una gran aura de muerte dirigida hacia ellos desde donde habían entrado a aquel pasadizo oculto semejante al túnel de una mina.

-Brock- Sindri miró a su hermano a su lado sin detener su caminata- ¿Qué video estabas viendo en mi laptop?- le preguntó, estando seguro de cuál sería la respuesta.

El enano de piel azul lo observó sin responder por unos instantes, antes de proferir:

-Uno de Brunilda- al tiempo que una gota de sudor hasta los bordes de nerviosismo se deslizó por su mejilla izquierda.

Ambos tragaron saliva, rezando a quien sea porque la mujer no encontrara el resto de los videos protagonizados (Involuntariamente) por sí misma.

Apuraron el paso, como si les pagaran hartamente por cada paso rápido.

Si Brunilda tenía pensado asesinarlos tan pronto los viera (Y los dos [2] sabían que ella pretendería hacer eso desde ahora) no pasaría mucho antes de que los encontrara si se daba cuenta del pasadizo secreto.

Ella nunca perdía a alguien que se había prometido eliminar.

O casi nunca.

Jesús escuchó aquello que dijo Brock y suspiró.

El también sintió esa aura iracunda detrás de ellos.

El trió de hombres prosiguió caminando a través del túnel, aunque ahora con un ligero aumento de velocidad en los pasos de todos.

Dos (2) por miedo, y uno (1) para no perderlos.

Ending 17 de Gintama:

Se ve cayendo un copo de nieve en cámara lenta, hay un fondo negro detrás y el copo de nieve es brillante.

Luego se ve un territorio lleno de nieve, con grandes montañas y una tormenta de nieve está cayendo.

Dokka uwanosora de sappari kiite naindarou

Se ve a Ace sentado en una parte de algún lugar del sitio, está sin camisa ni pantalón, solo está usando un bóxer blanco, tiene los ojos cerrados y la nieve cae en su cuerpo.

Wazato kobosu sain minogasu kimi

La cámara hace un alejamiento y se puede ver que está meditando en la cima de un risco.

Hora itsudatte onaji de wakariatteru tonda kanchigai da yo

Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenaindarou

Se puede ver a al chico rubio y a la chica pelinegra en medio de algún tipo de bosque, ambos están teniendo un combate de entrenamiento.

Hitogomi ni magirete hitori

Munashikutte miageru sora

La pantalla se divide, en una parte se ve a Dios observando el entrenamiento de del chico rubio y la chica pelinegra, en la otra parte se ve a Jesús mirando a Ace con los brazos cruzados.

Todokanai kaiwa kyacchibooru

Kodoku wa mashiteku

Ahora se ve a la chica de pelo negro largo y vestido de lolita gotica sentada en una roca en alguna parte del Edén, comiendo fresas y mirando el cielo mientras llueve en el lugar.

Se vuelve a ver a Ace y se hace un acercamiento a su rostro. De repente abre sus ojos y en estos se puede ver una cruz de luz en las pupilas.

Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka

Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai ya

Se ve el mismo bosque donde el rubio y la pelinegra entrenaban siendo supervisados por Dios, ya era de noche y este último continuaba allí.

Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukuru kara

La cámara hace un acercamiento al rostro de Dios, esté mira al horizonte con un rostro serio.

Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou

En alguna parte de El Cielo, se ve a una sombra con forma de serpiente, mirando el horizonte con unos ojos amarillos y un brillo siniestro en ellos.

Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka

Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai kara

Otra vez se ve a Ace, este lleva una camisa blanca, un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas del mismo color. La camisa y el pantalón están algo rasgados y en las partes rasgadas hay heridas sangrantes que tiñen de rojo las prendas. También hay algunos rasguños en el rostro de Ace, pero estos ya no sangraban. Ace estaba caminando al frente con un la espada de doble filo en su mano derecha.

Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukurunda

En frente de él se ven muchas criaturas de gran tamaño, observándolo fijamente mientras gruñen.

Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou

Entonces Ace sujeta la espada con ambas manos y se prepara para cargar contra las criaturas.

Las criaturas se pones todas en una posición como si fueran a saltar.

Ace corre hacia las criaturas listo para blandir la espada y las criaturas se abalanzan sobre él.

Hey, hey, samurai haato.

Finalmente, la espada se cubre con luz y unas llamas blancas y Ace arroja un corte al frente mientras da un grito de guerra.

Fin del capitulo.

Primero que todo, me tengo que disculpar por haber tardado tanto.

Tengo motivos, el primero no es válido y el segundo si lo es.

El primero: por pereza.

De verdad estoy avergonzado.

El segundo: porque estaba intentando adelantar los capítulos.

Esto como compensación por haber tardado tanto.

Fin de la justificación. (Lo se fue rápida, pero es lo que pasó)

Ahora bien, hola a todos ustedes que leen mis historias, mis queridísimos lectores, soy Ace Darkbringer después de una temporada de inactividad.

Este fue el nuevo capitulo de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Esta vez no hubo mucho de Ace, sino que más bien nos enfocamos en otro personaje: Jesús.

Como habrán notado, este es un mini arco dentro del Arco del prologo (Así se llama este Arco) el cual está enfocado en Jesús.

En la historia anterior sentí que no puse demasiado acerca de este personaje, así que decidí hacer esto para que lo conociesen mejor puesto que en realidad es un personaje de importancia.

Y con conocerlo mejor no solo hablo de su personalidad, sino también de sus poderes, de los cuales no mostré prácticamente nada en The History of Heavenly Hero por lo que quiero ir haciéndolo desde ya.

Aunque solo será un poco por ahora, pero creo que eso bastará.

Una vez más, lamento mucho mi negligencia, necesito remediarlo, lo sé.

Por favor, esperen el próximo capitulo, trataré de escribirlo antes de que termine este mes, aunque no prometo que lo consiga.

Por cierto, este Arco solo durará unos tres (3) capítulos.

Espero que disfruten cada uno.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, estos me motivan a escribir y me recuerdan que hay gente a la que le gustan mis historias.

Muchas gracias por leer :D


	6. Una noche movidita en la tierra Aesir

El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Ninguna de las series, películas, videojuegos o juegos online que se mencionen o aparezcan en esta historia me pertenece, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos autores o creadores.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

- _¿Que pasó anoche?_ \- personaje pensando.

- _ **No dejes que el objetivo escape**_ \- personaje hablando por algún comunicador o leyendo algo.

- **Que la fuerza te acompañe-** ser superior hablando.

- **{Aquí hay algo que no va bien}** \- ser superior pensando.

-[Hiken]- habilidades y transformaciones.

Capitulo 5: Una noche movidita en la tierra Aesir.

-…-

…

-…-

...

-…-

…

-…-

…nop.

Es oficial, no puedo dormir.

Cuando los ejercicios de la tarde acabaron, estaba tan cansado que pensé que de noche caería como un tronco.

Casi se me caían los parpados del sueño, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera descansar.

Pero ahora que lo estoy haciendo, lo único que he conseguido es memorizar a detalle cada pequeño espacio de mi habitación de tantas veces que he pasado mis ojos por ella.

Otra vez.

A un lado de mi cama, dos (2) cubos de Rubik.

Al otro lado, dos (2) libros de novelas de misterio.

Hora actual: tres treinta (3:30) de la madrugada.

Mi tiempo despierto: siete (7) horas y media.

Mi estado actual: aburrido y decepcionado.

Aburrido, por causa del motivo de mi decepción.

Decepcionado porque…

Esos libros ya los había leído antes, así que los escudriñé otra vez queriendo encontrarme con algún detalle que se me hubiera escapado en la primera (1°) lectura; pero no hallé nada.

Los cubos de Rubik ya los había ordenado antes perfectamente, y supuse que hacerlo de nuevo sería entretenido; pero me equivoqué crasamente, pues los volví a ordenar mucho más rápido que la primera (1°) ocasión.

Por cierto, si por sus cabezas está pasando ahora mismo la incógnita de, ¿Cómo pude traerlos todos a mi cuarto estando yo solo? (Y con Padre no siendo tan "Conocedor de todo" como usualmente es), fue gracias al sistema de asistencia.

Ese sistema es demasiado útil.

Apenas digo que quiero algo, aparece en mi abdomen o mi mano.

Una obra magnífica.

Eso le dije a Padre hace unos pocos días y su respuesta fue interesante:

 **-Es solo una obra menor-** fueron sus palabras.

Cada vez que tal recuerdo cruza mi memoria, no hago más que hacerme la gran pregunta:

¿Qué tantas cosas fueron creadas por Padre?

¿Qué secretos engloba El Cielo?

Esta última la incluyo por tantos agujeros que noté en los recurrentes paseos por el Edén y el Tercer (3°) Cielo.

Agujeros misteriosos que daban cabida a mi cerebro para cantidades sustanciosas de suposiciones e ideas.

Solo en dos (2) de los siete (7) Cielos. No encontré más en el resto porque no paseo por ellos como lo hago en el Edén y el tercero (3°).

Eso lo vuelve tremendamente emocionante.

El solo pensamiento redujo livianamente mi aburrimiento…

Que volvió a crecer tan pronto paré de pensar en ello.

Seguir intentando leer y armar rompecabezas no solucionará esto. Solo me aburriré más.

No tengo nada para pensar tampoco. Lo que me pasó el día de hoy al dormir robó mi interés durante la tarde; pero ya no me genera suficiente curiosidad para sondear más en ello.

No es hora de comer, hacerlo a esta hora me puede afectar negativamente.

Ir al baño tampoco es una opción, mi vejiga e intestinos están vacios. (El cómo puedo llegar al baño se los dejaré a su imaginación)

O sea, nada destruirá o como mínimo interrumpirá mi aburrimiento.

Fue lo que pensé, no obstante:

 **-Se te nota muy silencioso, Ace, ¿Estas pensando en lo aburrido que estas?-** la voz de mi Padre sonó en mis oídos, tomándome de sorpresa.

-Padre… ¿Volviste a ser tu?- le pregunté, ante el hecho de que sabía lo que llenaba mi cráneo ahora.

 **-¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre soy y seré yo-** fue su respuesta.

-No es lo que quise decir- desvié la mirada, como escapando de sus ojos; pero su voz es lo único que está presente aquí.

 **-Fufufu, ya lo sé. Contestando tu duda, solo vi tu expresión desde mi habitación y entendí tu aburrimiento.-** su voz se centralizó totalmente a mi derecha, teniendo por consiguiente que virara el rostro por allí, encontrándolo sentado sobre el aire de brazos cruzados y sonriéndome.

Sigiloso.

Cual fantasma, aparece en cualquier lugar cuando tienes la guardia baja.

Una buena descripción de la singular movilidad de Padre.

-¿Desde tu habitación?- hice un gesto de sorpresa- ¿Me veías desde tu habitación, Padre?

 **-No te extrañes. Yo puedo ver todo lo que pasa en El Cielo-** reveló.

-¿Puedes ver todo?- semi repetí lo último que dijo a modo de duda.

 **-Así es. Cuando creé este lugar conecté mis ojos a él. Puedo ver todo lo que pasa, por más mínimo que sea-** tal información me anonadó.

-¿Conectar tus ojos?- mi mente dedicó especial atención a esa parte de su explicación.

Ese tipo de expresión llama el interés de cualquier ser curioso, era inevitable.

Y para mí, que tengo una buena curiosidad, es un gran atrapamoscas.

 **-Sí. Te lo explicaré en otro momento, por ahora, enfoquémonos en tu problema. Si no duermes bien mañana no podrás hacer nada en el ejercicio-** no me lo recuerdes por favor, Padre. El saber que el día siguiente siempre hay más de eso me pone mal.

-¿Me ayudaras a dormir, Padre?- sé qué quiso decir con eso, pero pregunté a modo de confirmación.

 **-Correcto-** afirmó.

-Hmm… ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Me tocaras la frente y me dormiré? ¿Me pondrás arena mágica en los ojos que me dará sueño?- lo ultimo lo dije con entusiasmo. Tengo ganas de saber cómo es esa arena mágica de la que ley en un libro.

 **-La primera (1°), no es necesaria. La segunda (2°), es solo un cuento; el mago de los sueños no existe realmente-** mi entusiasmo decayó **\- aunque si puedo usar la arena mágica-** volvió a subir **\- pero no es necesario el hacerlo tampoco, así que no lo haré-** y volvió a bajar.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer?- enarqué una ceja, todavía saboreando la decepción, pero con mi interés en un punto promedio.

Hasta ahora, el es la definición de lo inesperado para mí. No pasa un día sin que sus acciones puedan sorprenderme.

La gran ventaja que tiene por ser omnipotente…

 **-Simple…-** y allí, extendió su palma para delante, apuntando esta hacia arriba.

Un libro de cubierta marrón, con bordes dorados en esta y un centro de plata, emergió levitando sobre ella.

Parece el típico libro de cuentos antiguos, o un diario bien cuidado. No tiene ni polvo ni absolutamente nada que me diga que es un libro viejo.

Al verlo, una rápida idea perforó mi mente. Una predicción certera de las palabras que cobraron presencia al segundo siguiente.

 **-Dime, Ace, ¿Te gustaría que te leyera una historia para dormir?-** su incógnita, esperada en alguna parte de mi subconsciente, salió tranquilamente; no obstante, llegó a dejarme semianonadado.

Nunca me había leído antes de dormir, es la primera (1°) vez que me ofrece esto.

Un suceso nuevo; mi aburrimiento casi muere gracias a él.

No duré mucho cautivado por la sorpresa y el silenció que esta conllevó, pues asentí con entusiasmo plasmado en mi sonrisa.

Quisiera probar lo que se siente que te lean un cuento para dormir, es posible que sea divertido.

Mi Padre me regresó la sonrisa, abriendo el libro y comenzando a pasar las páginas con un dedo.

 **-Me alegra que aceptaras. Hay una historia que quiero contarte-** admitió, sin despegar su vista del libro **\- aquí está…-** paró su búsqueda de sopetón, con su dedo a la mitad del libro.

Viendo aquello, inquirí, interesado.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de la historia que me leerás?- acercándome un poco más, en un fallido intento de ver algo de la historia desde donde estaba.

No me gustan las sorpresas, pero quiero tener aunque sea el nombre de lo que leeré. Podré hacerme una pequeña idea de la historia así.

Enfocó sus orbes en los míos, enunciando:

 **-"El cordero Emmanuel y los hermanos Huldra"** \- me dio un titulo que no me decía nada, pero que parecía apto para un cuento de dormir.

Después de todo, contar ovejas es bueno para conciliar el sueño, ¿No?

 **-Ahora…-** presté atención, curioso por la manera en que iniciaría el relato **\- había una vez…-** me esperaba un comienzo más original **\- un cordero y dos (2) enanos.**

-Kuhh…mi cuello.

Un quejido de dolor fue captado por mis oídos a la derecha.

-Menuda caída…fue esa…creí que moriría.

Una voz musitó ese comentario entre ligeros suspiros desde la izquierda.

-Pensé que dijiste que te habías cerciorado de que el ascensor no tuviera fallas, Brock- como antes, una voz habló a mi oeste, aun notándose ciertas muestras de dolor presentes en su tono; así como señales claras de ello en su semblante.

-Lo dije… y estaba seguro de que se encontraba en buen estado… pero parece que la cadena falló- la voz del enano de Brock sonaba apesadumbrada al tiempo que daba esa contestación.

-Es la última vez que confío en ti para ir a comprar cosas; seguro compraste una cadena de marca pirata- Sindri lanzó aquel argumento acusatorio, apoyando sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, buscando incorporarse.

-…Así salía más barata- desvió la mirada diciendo eso.

-¿¡Y ni siquiera lo niegas!?...bah, para que molesto siquiera, así eres tu-se acordó rápido que su hermano es un cínico. Me alegro, no tener que oír sus discusiones es una bendición para mí.

En medio de los dos (2) estaba yo, sacudiéndome el polvo que abrazaba de mi capa especial.

Después de escapar de Brunilda y su grupo, seguimos corriendo por aquel pasadizo secreto durante una cantidad de tiempo desconocido para los tres (3).

No paramos a descansar en ningún momento por petición de Sindri, cosa que hizo a Brock quejarse, pero yo comprendí él porqué de ello.

El ataque de Brunilda al escondite debió de provocar mucho revuelo en la superficie, no me cabe duda.

Lo más seguro es que los otros dioses Azgardianos habrán ido a ver qué sucedió en el lugar, allí Brunilda les debió informar sobre que me encuentro en Azgard actualmente, lo que conllevaría a que la seguridad fuese aumentada exponencialmente más de lo usual cuando hay lunas nuevas o eclipses aquí.

A parte de eso, naturalmente enviaran grupos de búsqueda de primera (1°) categoría al escondite para inspeccionarlo a fondo. Eventualmente hallarán la entrada a este pasadizo y nos perseguirán. Es estratégico evitar tomar descansos que nos quiten valiosos minutos.

Tras tanto correr, llegamos a una puerta de madera con perilla, cuya superficie se mostraba derruida por el tiempo.

No tuve tiempo de preguntar qué había detrás cuando Sindri la abrió de una patada, o más bien la derribó de una patada y avanzamos hacia el interior al son de su voz de mando.

Allí solo había un ascensor, como uno de esos ascensores que se usan en las construcciones; pero en lugar de sogas había una cadena saliendo de la parte del techo que tenía encima y lo sujetaba de cada uno de sus lados.

Sindri se apresuró a entrar en él, Brock lo siguió y me dijeron que también entrara, así que lo hice; no obstante lo hice lleno de cautela por un mal presentimiento que tuve.

Un mal presentimiento que resultó ser acertado.

Brock sacó una especie de control remoto del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón, entonces presiono el único botón que había allí, uno de color rojo, y el ascensor hizo su trabajo maquinal.

Todo iba bien hasta que finalizaron los primeros segundos, momento en que escuchamos un sonido como de algo rompiéndose para que subsiguientemente él ascensor callera con nosotros encima.

De no tomar cartas en el asunto al momento, rodeándonos con una barrera, indudablemente Sindri y Brock estarían muertos ahora.

Yo estoy acostumbrado saltar desde nubes, así que una caída de treinta (30) metros no era nada para mí.

Pero a pesar de estar vivos, no salieron totalmente ilesos.

Eran solo golpes menores y sin importancia, pero Sindri se lastimó el cuello al momento de impactar la barrera con el suelo y Brock sufrió un pequeño golpe en su rodilla.

Tal vez debí hacer que cayéramos lentamente en lugar de crear la barrera, ¿Por qué no lo habré hecho?

¿Tal vez porque la barrera fue lo primero que se me pasó por la mente?

Ni idea.

En todo caso, no hay tiempo que perder, ayudaré a estos dos (2) y proseguiremos.

Siguiendo mi intención, posé una mano a un lado del cuello de Sindri y la otra en la rodilla de Brock; las aparté después y se las ofrecí para que se levantaran.

Tomaron ambos una de mis manos y se pusieron de pie gracias a un tirón con poca fuerza por mi parte.

-Uff… gracias, Jesús, estoy mejor ahora- Sindri dijo eso tronándose un poco el cuello.

-Sí, gracias- Brock se sobó la rodilla.

Sus acciones resultan exageradas, pero no dije nada y caminé adelante.

Enfrente de nosotros había una puerta de madera como la anterior.

Ambos Huldra se apresuraron a correr hacia ella, y al igual que antes, Sindri dio una patada para abrirla.

Esta vez no la tiró.

 _¿_ Me pregunto por qué la pateara en vez de solo girar la perilla?

El y Brock entonces pasaron por la puerta, yo los seguí después de un momento por estar inquiriendo mentalmente.

Una vez pasé por la puerta y pude observar el interior de la habitación, me propuse el inspeccionarla rápidamente con la mirada.

Una gran cámara de piedra, con musgo, hongos, hormigas siendo lo menos destacable.

Lo más destacable era un agujero gigante en el techo central de la cámara, con la mitad siendo atravesada por una escalera que iniciaba en el suelo y acababa en una escotilla metálica en lo más alto del gran túnel ascendente.

Lo segundo (2°) más destacable era una caja de madera en un rincón.

Sindri y Brock se acercaron a esta última, ahora con pasos más tranquilos que los que hemos dado desde hace rato; pero tenuemente briosos todavía.

Supongo que esa caja es nuestro objetivo al venir aquí. Lo sé porque no hay ningún otro objeto aparte de ella.

Me acerqué también y quedé parado a espaldas de los Huldra, no pudiendo ver lo que había dentro de la caja, que ellos abrieron, porque ambos tapaban su interior con sus anatomías.

En el momento siguiente, los dos (2) sacaron lo que había en el interior.

Mis ojos se expandieron suavemente de la sorpresa al ver que cargaban entre sus brazos.

-Por El Cielo… ¿Cómo consiguieron eso si están atrapados aquí?- hice aquella pregunta sin apartar mi vista del objeto causante de mi asombro.

Lo que ellos tienen entre sus manos no es algo que puedan adquirir estando en Azgard. Hay que viajar a territorio griego para encontrarlo.

-Hermes nos debía un favor- una respuesta corta de parte de Brock, quien pasó a poner lo que tenía en el suelo, cosa que también hizo Sindri.

Hermes, dios mensajero del panteón Griego, y uno de los escasísimos entes que pueden acceder a Azgard sin ser descubiertos (Yo entre ellos).

-Escucha, Jesús…- Sindri me habló luego de dejar lo que había sacado en el piso, adentrando su extremidad en uno de sus bolsillos y sacando algo de este, para acercarse entonces a mí, tomar mi mano derecha y colocarlo en ella.

Examiné el aparato que ahora yacía en mi palma.

Un comunicador. (N/A: ya saben, de esos que se colocan en el oído, como los de Naruto, por si necesitan un ejemplo)

Entonces, Sindri sacó el pergamino que había tomado antes de la habitación que él y Brock compartían, y que había guardado dentro de su armadura cuando corríamos, extendiéndolo en el suelo.

Observé con sorpresa que se trataba de un mapa completo de Azgard.

-Ahora mismo, necesitamos que vayas a este lugar con el tele transportador que te di- continuó con su oración al tiempo que señalaba un punto en especifico.

Abrí los ojos de sorpresa al reconocer el sitio que señalaba.

-¿Estas bromeando?- conocía su respuesta, pero inquirí de todas formas.

-Ya te dije que yo no bromeo, no mucho- forcé una sonrisa.

Me fue imposible no sentirme modestamente mortificado.

Donde debo ir es un lugar en el que, sin mi poder de antes, podría poner mi vida en riesgo.

Suspiré con resignación e hice saber que entendía usando mi cabeza.

-Cuando estés allá necesitaremos que esperes un poco. Nosotros nos alistaremos aquí. Te llamaremos para avisarte cuando estemos listos, entonces tú iniciaras con la distracción y nosotros iremos al Valhalla, ¿Fui claro?- me preguntó viéndome a los ojos.

-Sí.

-Apresúrate viejo, cada segundo es valioso- Brock me animó a retirarme.

Me había agachado a ver el mapa, por lo que me puse de pie y dije mientras sacaba el objeto apodado T.O de mi cinturón, puesto que lo había ocultado allí hace un rato.

-Que Dios los cuide entonces- ellos me respondieron prontamente.

-Buena suerte a ti también.

Me puse en el oído el comunicador que Sindri me dio, luego elevé la mano con la que sostenía el objeto de capacidad increíble, hasta que estuvo a la altura de mi barbilla.

Distinguí un pequeño botón cuadrado entre la sombría madera que conformaba la superficie del T.O.

Ellos me habían dicho su modo de aplicación cuando corríamos a este lugar luego de que les pregunte, pues tenía grandes dudas sobre aquella cuestión.

Simplemente debía decir en mi mente el lugar al que quería ir y presionar ese botón.

Cerré los ojos y pensé en mi destino deseado (Al que, para proteger mi integridad física, realmente no deseaba ir).

Entonces, sin más preámbulos, con una imagen lucida en mi mente; oprimí el botón.

Opening 1 de man:

Se ve un fondo negro en el cual unas plumas blancas aparecen de repente desde abajo, antes de que una luz apareciera, y al desaparecer, se podía apreciar el título de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Saketa mune no kisuguchi

Se puede ver la imagen en negativo de un chico con un par de alas de paloma, dándole la espalda a la cámara, mientras permanecía de pie en su habitación.

Afurenagara rutenrinne to

Se pueden ver a Dios y a Jesús a cada lado de la imagen, cada uno le da la espalda al otro mientras la cámara hace un alejamiento lento.

Kasaneaeba shunkan no

Se ve a una joven pelinegra cubierta de sangre con una espada de luz en la mano, rodeada por rosas blancas y rojas en la tierra, en alguna parte de un bosque.

Tsunagaru omoi tokashite

Se puede ver la ciudadela en una imagen dividida a la mitad, la mitad de la izquierda muestra una mitad de la ciudadela de día y la de la derecha una mitad de la ciudadela de noche.

Semenai netsu ni unarasete

Se puede ver a Dios creando dos espadas, una de doble filo y otra de un solo filo. Estas empiezan a brillar, la de doble filo de blanco y la de un filo de dorado.

Saigo no koe mo kikoenai

Se ve al joven peliblanco, a la chica pelinegra y a un chico de largo cabello rubio sentados en el césped con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Don´t cry kowaresou na hodo

Se puede ver a Dios creando varias criaturas grandes con aspecto de leones con armaduras, las cuales se lanzan a atacar al rubio y la pelinegra.

Dakishimeta kimi ha furueteita

Se ve a la chica pelinegra con una espada de luz en una mano y un escudo de luz en la otra, entonces apunta con la espada hacia el frente y unas enormes raíces salen del suelo y van en esa dirección.

Sotto kazasu te no hira ni

Se ve a varias de las criaturas león rodeando al chico rubio, este estaba sujetando la espada de un solo filo. El levanta el arma con ambos brazos y un gran sol aparece detrás de él.

Furete misete

Se puede ver el rostro del chico peliblanco, quien está soltando lágrimas por sus mejillas que caen al suelo y se quiebran como vidrio.

Kitto sagashiteitanda iroasenai

Se ve a una chica de largo cabello negro y atuendo de lolita gotica sentada en una roca, en medio de un estanque mientras que con ojos vacios le lanza una mirada al cielo.

Kimi iu na no kiseki

La cámara cambia a otro lugar. Aparece una habitación repleta de herramientas y armas, y la vista se empieza a mover por ella. Allí está Jesús, acompañado de dos hombres bajitos; Sindri y Brock. Los tres están trabajando en algo distinto allí.

Motto tsuyoku te no hira de

Se ve a la chica de pelo largo y negro frente al chico peliblanco, ambos se miran con expresiones distintas. La chica con una expresión neutra y el chico con una sonrisa.

Boku ni furete

Se ve al chico peliblanco encerrado en su habitación con montañas de libros rodeándolo. Dios lo mira desde no muy lejos con los brazos cruzados y sentado en su trono.

Every man on earth

Se ve a una paloma brillante volando hacia la cima de la torre principal del palacio. En la punta de esta, está parado Dios, quien extiende una mano hacia adelante cuando la paloma está muy cerca de él y esta se posa en el dorso.

Tokibanatsu fly away

Finalmente, se ven a Dios, Jesús, los chicos peliblanco y rubio y a las dos pelinegras parados en medio de una gran pradera, sonriendole a la cámara, salvo por la pelinegra de vestido de lolita gotica, quien muestra una expresión neutra.

Fin del Opening.

Tan pronto presioné el botón con el índice de mi mano libre, sentí una sensación de caída invadiendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo, así como un fuerte ruido de aire golpeando mis oídos.

¿Cuántas veces la he experimentado ya?

Pensé en ello debido a que la identifiqué al instante.

Crack

Un segundo (2°) ruido, apenas audible para mí gracias al aire aun con mis agudos oídos, hizo acto de presencia de golpe.

La sensación de que el T.O se iba de mi mano me bastó para que supiera, aun con los ojos privados de visión, el origen de tal sonido.

De verdad era de un (1) solo uso.

Con parsimonia, desbloqué mis parpados, y sin más tardar enfoqué en mi contorno.

Nubes negras, adornando una inconmensurable bóveda oscura y cientos de miles de puntos luminosos y titilantes.

Efectivamente, estaba en el cielo de Azgard.

Y si, estaba cayendo de él.

Parece que el crepúsculo llegó hace no mucho.

Estuvimos bajo tierra más de lo que creí.

Yo pensaba que habían sido menos de tres (3) horas. Supongo que allí abajo la percepción del tiempo se altera.

Y con respecto a esto…

No será mi primera (1°) ni mi última gran caída, no obstante, pocas veces he caído desde el cielo en la noche.

Y esta es la primera (1°) vez que lo hago en luna nueva.

El panorama se acopla perfectamente a la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza.

Uno oscuro y casi ciego, o lo sería para ojos sin el entrenamiento correcto.

Lo que me alegra de estas características ahora mismo es que soy invisible a ojos de Heimdall.

Miré hacia abajo entonces, queriendo averiguar mi trayectoria de caída.

Un enorme palacio entró en mi visión tan pronto terminé de descender mi rostro.

¿Cuántas veces había visto este sitio ya?

El Bilskirnir, el palacio masivo que pertenece a Thor.

La dirección a trasladarme que Sindri me indicó.

Yo pensaba tele transportarme a su interior de una vez y arreglármelas con los recuerdos que tengo de todas las veces que me infiltré por allí, pero de alguna forma aparecí en el cielo sobre él.

¿Una falla técnica en el invento? Es posible, pero dubitable.

También pudo ser que no fui lo bastante claro.

Yo solo pensé en el palacio de Thor, no enfoqué alguna parte de él en específico.

Sí, eso es lo más plausible.

Bueno, no debo perder el tiempo pensando en cosas sin utilidad.

Concentrándome un poco, reduje la velocidad de mi descenso lentamente hasta quedar estático en el aire, levitando.

Posicioné mis pies como si pisase el suelo y conservé los ojos fijos en el Bilskirnir.

Como dijo Sindri, esperaré a que contacten conmigo.

Mientras tanto, con Sindri y Brock…

-Con esto ya está bien- el enano peli marrón habló, colocándose un par de guantes de aspecto robótico, pero de color purpura oscuro- llegó la hora de hacer pagar a esos malditos- moviendo las manos con los guantes puestos y con una maliciosa y vasta sonrisa.

-Esperamos una oportunidad por miles de años- Brock se colocó un casco que se veía pesado y que era del mismo color que los guantes de Sindri- no podemos ni debemos desperdiciarla ahora que la obtuvimos, ¿No crees, hermano?- le preguntó con una sonrisa más sutil y una voz livianamente cambiada al llevar el casco.

-Cien por ciento (100%) de acuerdo, hermano- se rió Sindri, ahora con un casco igual en su cabeza.

En sus cuerpos llevaban puestas dos (2) armaduras de aspecto robótico, así como lo que parecían ser rifles sostenidos con ambas manos. (N/A: Para los que hayan jugado Fallout 3, esas armaduras son Servoarmaduras de la hermandad del Acero, solo que de un color purpura oscuro, sin el símbolo de la hermandad de Acero y del tamaño de Sindri y Brock, y los rifles laser son como los del mismo juego. Si no lo han jugado, busquen imágenes por internet para hacerse una idea).

-Ve a abrir la escotilla, Brock, debo avisar a Jesús para que comience- le dijo a su hermano al tiempo que llevaba su mano al lado derecho del casco, específicamente a donde debería de estar su oído.

-Entendido- y fue a hacer lo ordenado.

El enano Huldra entonces presionó un botón que estaba en ese lado del casco y habló.

-Jesús, aquí Sindri, ¿Me escuchas?, cambio- lo dijo como si se tratase de un súper agente en una misión especial, aunque la situación presente no era muy distinta.

 _ **-Aquí Jesús, estoy levitando sobre el palacio de Thor, cambio-**_ la voz medio alterada de Jesús voló del comunicador implantado en el casco a la oreja del enano.

-¿Sobre el palacio? Que parte más interesante elegiste en la que aparecer, cambio- dijo con algo de ironía.

 _ **-No la escogí, es solo que…bueno, no importa, ¿Ustedes están listos? cambio-**_ interrogó.

Sindri ensanchó tenuemente su sonrisa un poco más.

-Armados y listos nene- su tono era emocionado- cambio- agregó.

 _ **-Entonces, ¿Debo iniciar ya? Cambio-**_ preguntó.

-Sí, procede con lo tuyo, cambio y fuera- dijo.

 _ **-Cambio y fuera-**_ la comunicación fue cortada.

Sindri se giró a donde su hermano, quien lo miraba parado cerca de la escalera en el centro de la cámara.

Se aproximó a su pariente a paso impaciente murmurando.

-Llegó la hora de la venganza- y empezó a escalar la escalera.

Brock lo imitó cuando hubo suficiente espacio para él allí, sin decir nada.

Inhalé a profundidad.

Debo calmarme y concentrarme. Luego de que de él primer (1°) paso, estaré en circunstancias altamente peligrosas, un error y será mi fin.

Tendré que pelear como no lo he hecho en milenios, una mente fría será mi carta de triunfo; como siempre lo ha sido en el ámbito bélico.

Exhalé.

De acuerdo, primero (1°) lo primero (1°).

Junté mis manos delante de mí, en forma de rezo.

Una plegaria antes de la batalla.

Proferí una silenciosa súplica a Padre por la fuerza que requería para esta empresa.

Siempre he hecho esto antes de ir a un combate, ya sea difícil o sencillo. Ni una sola me vez ha faltado esta acción.

Me mantuve orando por numerosos segundos, hasta que finalmente bajé las manos.

Es hora.

Desde hace poco he estado pensando que ataque debería usar para llamar la atención de todos, y como tengo mucho de que escoger, tomar una decisión se me hizo difícil.

Pero al final lo logré.

Me quité la capucha, sabiendo que ese era el comienzo de algo pesado.

Extendí la mano derecha lo más que pude sobre mi cabeza y con mi dedo índice apunté al cielo nocturno sobre mí.

Inhale una vez más, y al tiempo que lo hacía, mi aura sacra se hizo presente con absoluta tranquilidad y gentileza a mi alrededor.

Generaba un ruido como el del agua hirviendo.

Aunque esta capa, los guantes y las medias ocultan mi poder sacro, no lo suprime; por tanto, puedo emplearlo llevándola puesta.

Volví a exhalar, pero me quedé con suficiente aire en los pulmones para vociferar alto.

-¡[Altaír]! (Estrella más brillante)

Con ese grito, un disparo de luz del tamaño de un ojo salió despedido de mi dedo.

Este se mescló con las estrellas del firmamento al poco tiempo.

En otra parte, minutos antes.

Para la mayoría de los Aesir, Brunilda era conocida por ser una mujer de carácter fuerte, con una fuerza de voluntad más firme que una montaña; el valor para enfrentarse a innumerables peligros en soledad total, un sentido de honor magnánimo, un carisma que podía estar de igual a igual con el de un rey o algún otro gobernante; una mente aguda con contados iguales o superiores en toda la mitología nórdica, una ferocidad en combate más ardiente que la lava misma, una mente táctica que rivalizaba con la de Odín, un poder de combate casi igual de legendario que el de Tyr y una soltería igual de legendaria, esto último era de las cosas que más resaltaban en ella.

Y no era porque nadie la quisiera, al contrario, era una mujer hermosa e inteligente con una cantidad enorme de pretendientes. Simplemente seguía soltera por la condición que ella misma puso para casarse.

Que el hombre que fuera su marido, debía derrotarla en un duelo.

Nadie que no fuese un Aesir pudo vencerla, y tampoco los que si lo eran pudieron; por ello seguía soltera.

O por lo menos, nadie que no fuese un Aesir pudo vencerla, hasta hace más de tres mil (3000) años, cuando Jesús la derrotó en incontables ocasiones.

Claramente, tampoco se desposó con él debido a que, a demás de ser un enemigo de la facción nórdica, el también la rechazó; pero esta vez fue porque no podía tener una relación amorosa de ningún tipo debido a las reglas de El Cielo.

Eso la decepcionó (Y enfureció aunque comprendió sus motivos), pero de todas maneras siguió buscando a un hombre que fuera capaz de vencerla, algo que no ha conseguido nunca más hasta la fecha.

Pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

Lo más importante que tenía Brunilda, algo que ni siquiera Loki negaba, era su extraordinaria lealtad y dedicación a Azgard.

Ni una sola vez hasta este día había roto alguna de las reglas de su reino.

Ni una sola vez hasta este día había realizado algún acto que fuese capaz de poner en peligro a aquellos que residían en Azgard.

Ni una sola vez hasta el día de hoy había sido torpe, descuidada o irracional a la hora de realizar sus deberes.

Ni una sola vez hasta este día había desobedecido las órdenes de sus superiores.

Y era por eso que este día, que había ordenado lanzar un ataque en un punto terriblemente cercano al principal centro militar de Azgard, ninguno de sus superiores tenía idea de que decir.

En el centro de una espaciosa habitación oscura, iluminada por una luz proveniente de un reflector en el techo, la líder de las valquirias era rodeada por cuantiosas figuras, que estaban sentadas en estrados circundantes a ella. Estas mantenían sus ojos clavados en ella, emitiendo un aire de seriedad que volvía de varias toneladas la atmosfera.

-¿Cuánto más voy a tener que decirlo, Brunilda? ¡Que Jesús eluda la seguridad que preparamos para él es imposible!- Una voz varonil, pero jovial, recorrió todo rincón de esa habitación oscura, resonando un eco por al espacio en esta.

-Tyr tiene razón Brunilda, no hay manera de que Jesús apareciera sin que lo notáramos, lo que nos dices no tiene sentido- otra voz, una que también era masculina, solo que más gruesa, resonó en el lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tyr y Thor, es imposible que Jesús pudiera pasar sin activar las alarmas, seguramente debiste equivocarte de persona- ahora una voz femenina y madura causó eco allí.

Hace algunas horas, algún tiempo después invadir el escondite de los enanos, un grupo de valquirias dirigido por Tyr llegó al lugar luego de que la explosión que generó el ataque ordenado por Brunilda causara un gran revuelo en la zona cercana y principalmente en la base militar cerca de la que se generó.

Tyr, al haber estado dentro de aquel establecimiento de importancia, pudo llegar más rápido que cualquier otro a la escena; no sin antes tranquilizar a todos los que estaban en el interior de la base y que habían iniciado su instrucción militar apenas el día anterior.

Se encontró con el escuadron de Brunilda y, suponiendo que ellas estaban allí por el mismo motivo que él, le preguntó a quien él sabía era la teniente de Brunilda.

Su cara fue un poema cuando ella le reveló con un rostro serio que ellas habían sido las responsables de aquella explosión, y más aun cuando explicó el motivo.

Estaba completamente mudo.

Para él, Brunilda, una de las mujeres que más respetaba en todo Azgard por su poder e inteligencia, estaba cometiendo una acción tonta y absurda.

El era de los que creían (el noventa y nueve por ciento [99%] de los dioses nórdicos) que el sistema de seguridad secreto que se había implementado para detectar a Jesús en caso de que fuese a Azgard era infalible, por lo que el actuar de su compañera Azgardiana estaba fuera de lugar para él.

Aunque él se esperaba muy en el fondo que ella hiciera eso.

Luego de que Odín y el mismo escucharan las palabras de Brunilda cuando les reportó que Jesús se había infiltrado en Azgard, se rieron de sus palabras y le ordenaron retirarse; pero él conocía a Brunilda mejor que cualquier otro, después de todo ambos habían luchado espalda con espalda millares de veces y eran amigos cercanos; mejores amigos de hecho.

Una parte de él se mantuvo cauteloso a los movimientos de ella por dicho conocimiento.

Pero solo una parte, el resto de él ignoraba sus acciones y gracias a eso no movió ni un dedo antes de que ella actuara para evitarlo.

Eso lo llevó al escenario ocurrido.

Le preguntó a la valquiria donde estaba Brunilda y ella le dijo que dentro del agujero en una habitación.

Curiosamente también le dijo que tuviera cuidado, con una cara como si hubiese visto un espanto, cabe añadir.

Tyr, cuando se adentró en la habitación subterránea no comprendió de que tenía que tener cuidado; más lo supo tan pronto aquella puerta con sus cercanías congeladas.

Brunilda estaba furiosa.

Tragó saliva por los nervios. Al conocerla mejor que cualquier otro miembro de la comunidad Azgardiana, sabía perfectamente que ella era peligrosa tanto para amigos como para enemigos cuando se enfurecía, puesto que entraba en un estado donde se le hacía dificultoso discernir el uno del otro.

Ese era uno de los defectos en la llamada mujer más fuerte de Azgard. Defectos de los que no todos tenían noción exacta.

Intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta se había congelado hasta un punto en que la perilla no podía girarse aun si aplicaba mucha fuerza, por lo que debió abrirla de una manera distinta.

Le dio una patada espartana que la hizo añicos y entró caminando a la habitación.

Brunilda estaba sentada en una cama completamente congelada, con la mirada baja y dando la espalda a la puerta.

Tyr se acercó con cautela a su lado y trató de verle el rostro, pero sus mechones rubios se lo tapaban.

Se percató de una laptop hecha trizas sobre sus piernas, cuyo cruce era similar al que había en la posición de loto.

Quería hablarle, pero sus palabras no salían de su garganta por temor a que Brunilda se la cortara al pronunciar la primera (1°) silaba.

Sorpresivamente, la que inició la conversación fue ella.

-Tyr- Brunilda lo llamó, con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que el la oyera.

-¿Brunilda? ¿Q-que sucede?- decidió no amonestarla por sus acciones directamente por el bien de su integridad física, en cambio, preguntó batallando por no perder los nervios.

Brunilda realmente lo aterraba incluso a él, el dios nórdico conocido por su fuerza y su valor.

-… los mataré- declaró aquello sin ningún altibajo en su tono.

-¿Eh?-el hombre no pudo sino expresar confusión ante su respuesta.

-Mataré a Sindri y Brock, lo haré de la peor forma existente- ella siguió hablando, sin prestar atención a la duda de su superior y amigo _-_ por culpa de ellos… por su culpa…

Sin previo aviso, Brunilda alzó la mirada y la fijó en Tyr.

Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-¡Ya no podré casarmeeeeee!- y la pobre valquiria le mostró a Tyr un lado que ni siquiera él había visto hasta ahora.

Su lado Moe.

Resumiendo lo que pasó después:

Tyr estuvo consolando a la llorosa valquiria por un rato hasta que más grupos de valquirias dirigidas por otras deidades nórdicas hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar.

Estando su líder actualmente incapacitada para responder, la teniente de Brunilda dio contestación a todas las preguntas que hacían los recién llegados.

Tan pronto la líder de las valquirias se recuperó, esta fue llevada al interior de la base militar principal con el fin de interrogarla (Además de base militar esta era usada también para efectuar todo tipo de reuniones, incluidos juicios e interrogatorios) entre todos los que se aglomeraron alrededor de la escena de la explosión.

Y desde que inició, en todo momento dio las mismas respuestas que se basaban en una sola idea que para todos los presentes allí, excluyendo a Brunilda y Göndul (Quien también estaba allí para interrogarla), era ridícula y sin sentido.

Jesús se había infiltrado en Azgard y ahora estaba junto a Sindri y Brock.

La idea que Jesús estuviese en Azgard, por razones ya muy mencionadas, era ridiculizada. Solo lo de Sindri y Brock era plausible, por ello se enfocaron en preguntarle eso y ella les informó todo lo que sabía, que era prácticamente nada, solo que en algún lugar de ese escondite debía de haber un pasadizo secreto era del interés de los interrogadores.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en considerarlo una suposición, todos allí sabían que esos enanos eran profesionales sin título en la creación de formas de escape.

Aunque pensaban terminar aquello allí, con un castigo por desobediencia dado a Brunilda, esta última se las ingenio para extender el interrogatorio al tiempo que trataba de convencerlos sobre la presencia de Jesús; aunque no había sido capaz de convencer a nadie, pero a diferencia del resto, Göndul le daba el beneficio de la duda a Brunilda; sin embargo, ella tampoco estaba convencida.

Lo que nos lleva a la actualidad.

-Creo que ya se los he dicho varias veces a todos los aquí presentes las últimas horas, pero se los repetiré- la valquiria rubia dijo con ofuscación por la terquedad de todos sus interlocutores- lo único imposible, es que sea imposible que ese sistema de seguridad sea infalible.

Y una nueva tanda de replicas de los dioses Aesir inundó la sala.

-Tan necia como siempre Brunilda, eso es muy molesto- una voz masculina y anciana comentó aquello- lo único a lo que nos está llevando esta conversación es a dejar sin seguridad a Azgard. Mientras todos estamos aquí, quizás alguien más si se haya infiltrado. Estás siendo muy inmadura ahora mismo, ¿Sabes?, todos aquí tenemos respon…- pero el hombre fue interrumpido por la valquiria más fuerte.

-Odín-sama, con el debido respeto, usted no es ni de lejos la persona más adecuada para hablar de responsabilidad. Estoy segura de que solo está diciendo eso porque ya se aburrió de este interrogatorio; y porque si no sale pronto de aquí, no podrá ir al burdel que ha estado frecuentando desde hace un (1) mes para tomar a las mejores mujeres- ella acusó a la figura de la que había salido esa voz, quien resultó ser el padre de todos los Azgardianos.

Un silencio incomodo y mucho más pesado que el de antes se apoderó de esa sala de reuniones, pero este solo perduró un poco, puesto que la voz femenina de antes volvió a hablar, pero esta vez había dos (2) diferencias:

La primera (1°): ahora no se dirigía a Brunilda, sino a Odín.

Y la segunda (2°), y mucho más importante: el tono era…distinto.

-Odín, amor, ¿De qué está hablando Brunilda?- el tono de tranquilidad/peligro de esa voz, hizo estremecer a todos los hombres en su sitio, especialmente a quien se aludía.

-¡F-F-F-F-Frigg!, ¡P-Puedo explicarlo!- la voz de Odín volvió a sonar, con la palabra "Terror" revistiéndola cual manta.

-¿Oh? Por tu reacción veo que dice la verdad, entonces, ¿Podrías decirme dónde está exactamente ese burdel al que has estado yendo a mis espaldas?- su voz era amable, terriblemente amable.

El escalofrió que invadió la columna vertebral de los hombres de la sala regresó multiplicado por cuatro (4).

-¿P-P-Para que quieres saber dónde está?- el anciano tuerto preguntó eso, levantándose de donde estaba sentado y comenzando a retroceder con lentitud.

La mujer hizo lo mismo que el, levantándose, solo que en vez de alejarse hizo lo contrario; se acercó a paso calmado a él.

-Ufufufufu, ¿Qué no es obvio?- y allí su voz amable terminó- ¡Para encerrarte en él y quemarlo contigo dentro!

Tan solo en los ocho (8) segundos que transcurrieron luego de ese alarido iracundo se armó mucho ruido.

Un "Hiii" pronunciado tanto por Odín como por los hombres de la sala, aunque estos estaban a salvo de la ira de su reina. Fue seguido por el ruido que hacen los zapatos cuando uno corre sobre madera, cabe mencionar que este sonido lo provocaban dos (2) pares de zapatos diferentes. Luego, los sonidos de un cuerpo saltando desde una superficie de madera y cayendo en un suelo de piedra, estos también fueron hechos por dos (2) cuerpos distintos. A lo último, una ventana de vidrio quebrándose, así como el grito "¡Sálvese quien pueda!" seguido por el de "¡No escaparas, jodido infiel!".

Todos los que quedaron en la sala luego de que dos (2) de las figuras del lugar salieran de allí tenían una gotita estilo anime resbalándoseles por la cabeza, más una cara de ¿Wtf?

Tras un pesado silencio que se extendió por minutos, alguien tosió.

-Bueno, en vista de que Odín-sama y Frigg-sama se fueron de la reunión antes de que esta acabara, tendremos que suspenderla hasta nuevo aviso- esa fue la voz de Tyr, quien junto con Thor, fue quien más resistió los escalofríos- el castigo de Brunilda se decidirá después. Ahora debemos regresar a nuestros puestos y…

-¡Espera un momento, Tyr, si no buscamos a Jesús ahora mismo algo terrible podría…!

-¡Silencio, Brunilda!- gritó, ya completamente cansado de aquello-¡No lo discutiremos más! ¿¡Es que no lo vez!? ¡Es cierto lo que dijo Odín-sama! ¡Por haber estado alargando esta reunión bajamos demasiado la guardia de la ciudad! ¡Ahora mismo pudo infiltrarse alguien de otra facción y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo por tu culpa!

-¡Pero Tyr, tan solo escúchame!- ella también estaba molesta y completamente harta de que no prestaran atención a sus advertencias, así que no pudo reprimir algo de esa rabia en su voz al gritar.

-Ya te escuché demasiado el día de hoy, y no llegué a nada importante- declaró eso levantándose de su asiento y empezando a dirigirse a la salida del lugar.

Su accionar fue seguido por el resto de los que habían sido los interrogantes de Brunilda durante esas horas.

La rubia se quedó parada donde estaba, solo observando cómo se iban, apretando las mandíbulas de frustración.

Su línea de visión entonces se enfocó en Göndul, quien como todos los demás, se estaba retirando; pero ella, a diferencia del resto, la miraba a los ojos.

Brunilda pudo descifrar unas palabras ocultas en los orbes azules de la anciana.

"Lo intentaste", aunque no eran palabras que la ayudaran en ese momento o que le fuesen de utilidad.

Claramente, ella se refería a tratar de hacerlos reconsiderar sobre su mentalidad referente a ese sistema de seguridad secreto.

Brunilda liberó un suspiro de gran profundidad, casi quedándose sin aire en los pulmones, tratando de averiguar si así podía expulsar de su cuerpo toda la impotencia que la azotaba en ese momento por no haber podido cumplir con su cometido, a un mismo tiempo que mantenía la vista inamovible en todos los que salían de la habitación.

Pero fue entonces cuando…

¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Una alarma sonó con fuerza asombrosa, emitiendo un sonido que alcanzó todo Azgard.

Y al momento de escucharlo, todos los que estaban por salir de esa sala se paralizaron en el acto.

Esa era la alarma del sistema de seguridad creado para Jesús.

Como si se tratasen de robots oxidados, todos ellos se giraron hacia Brunilda, incluida Göndul y Tyr, tras un par de minutos sin reaccionar.

Ella les dedicaba una expresión que decía con absoluta claridad las palabras "Ahí lo tienen".

Todos ellos, salvo por Göndul, salieron corriendo en estampida del lugar a ver la situación que acontecía en el exterior.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres se encontraron entonces una vez más, pero ahora la de la anciana llevaba plasmado un "Lo siento" con luces de neón.

Brunilda le esbozó una dulce sonrisa, respondiéndole un "Disculpa aceptada" con la vista.

Ella entendía que, tal y como ella, era una mujer que necesitaba que le probaran las cosas que le decían; aun si se lo decían sus amigos.

La ciudad, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se convirtió en un pandemónium total.

Patrullas de soldados Azgardianos corrían de una calle a otra con prisa, buscando con desespero encontrar a alguno de sus líderes para recibir órdenes.

Civiles salían apresurados de sus residencias, negocios, sitios públicos u otros lugares con el objetivo de resguardarse en los refugios que se habían creado hace ya mucho en sitios específicos como contramedida de un ataque enemigo.

Uno que otro héroe se acercaba a puntos de control militar en Azgard en busca de brindar apoyo o de tropas.

Al final, las deidades nórdicas que habían estado en el interrogatorio de Brunilda se habían reunido en el patio central del edificio militar donde se hallaron por las últimas horas.

De toda la tención que se manejaba en ese momento, ellos cargaban con la mayor parte.

Aunque los únicos que sabían realmente lo que estaba aconteciendo eran estos últimos, y todos los demás solo estaban actuando como de costumbre cuando un asalto enemigo ocurría.

Ya que la alarma de Jesús y esa eran casi indistinguibles, resultaba sencillo el pensar que se trataba de esta y no de la primera (1°).

Pero estaba bien así, después de todo, el maniobrar regular contra un asalto nunca estaba demás para este momento.

Los soldados siempre podían ser útiles en cierta medida, si se les movilizaba adecuadamente.

Varios pares de ojos miraban el cielo con fijeza desde la base militar. Todos sintiendo con claridad la energía de Jesús, así como preguntándose el cómo apareció tan repentinamente allí.

Aunque allí era un término impropio ahora mismo.

Esto último era debido a que el poder de Jesús estaba disperso en incontables partes por todo el cielo nocturno.

Y el porqué de aquello estaba claro en las mentes de todos los que ya pelearon con el castaño, así como también se mostraba ante los ojos de todos los que miraban arriba.

En el cielo, como si se tratasen de gotas de lluvia, cientos de miles de esferas de luz semejantes a cometas caían a la tierra, ocupando una cantidad considerable de terreno de la parte de la bóveda celeste que estaba sobre la ciudad nórdica y un poco más.

Aquella "Lluvia de estrellas" iba en un descenso ni parsimonioso ni vehemente; se podía decir que las esferas caían con una rapidez normal, como si fuesen unos objetos no tan pesados, como las rocas medianas.

Esa era una de las tantas técnicas especiales de Jesús: [Altair].

Era una técnica que consistía en reunir una cantidad masiva de poder sacro en un punto específico y comprimirla en una bola de luz de pequeño tamaño. Posteriormente, esta era disparada al cielo, y tras recorrer una cierta distancia, explotaba en miles de haces de luz que caían a la tierra y explotaban al chocar con esta o con cualquier cosa que se les cruce por el medio.

A pesar de que podía hacerse pasar con facilidad por una habilidad poderosa debido a lo sorprendente que se veía, realmente ninguna de las esferas que caían al suelo causaba mucho daño, y con los reflejos suficientes, eran fáciles de evadir.

El verdadero punto fuerte de la habilidad [Altair] era su increíble radio de alcance, así como también que se podía confundir a los enemigos de Jesús con ella al estar cada esfera formada con su poder (obviamente). Estos dos puntos la volvían una técnica distractora de primera (1°) categoría (N/A: La energía de Jesús se dispersa en un amplio rango con esta técnica, así no es nada sencillo encontrarlo, espero que se entienda).

Pero…

Ellos, los Aesir, quienes habían visto cada técnica de Jesús en el pasado, conocían el contraataque de muchas, y el de esta era especialmente simple.

-Thor- Tyr habló por primera vez desde que salieron de la sala de reuniones- prepárate para cuando sea el momento- ordenó.

-Si- a pesar de que Thor era su superior, todos eran consientes de que Tyr resultaba más diestro cuando de dirigir combates se trataba, por lo que este aceptaba obedecer sus órdenes.

-Loki- miró al dios del mal- tú también.

-…-este solo se quedó con la vista al cielo, pero Tyr lo entendió como un "Si" silencioso.

Aunque era conocido por ser un dios maligno, el también guardaba una cierta lealtad a Azgard, por lo que en una situación como esa estaba dispuesto a colaborar con sus semejantes; aunque no le gustase nada.

El sentimiento era reciproco, ninguno deseaba trabajar con Loki. Cada uno tenía un rencor personal con él, algunos más que otros; pero por el bien de su hogar, estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera.

-Muy bien- Tyr sacó su espada enfundada con su mano izquierda, mientras que levantaba el escudo en su antebrazo derecho- hagamos esto- masculló observando el ataque que a cada segundo se acercaba más y más, al tiempo que se le dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en la cara, entusiasmado por el combate que se avecinaba.

Como con casi todos los Aesir, el amor por la lucha estaba en sus venas.

Y esa parte de ellos nunca faltaba al pelear con cualquiera, especialmente con los más fuertes.

Los demás imitaron la mueca que hizo, algunos sacando sus armas.

Tyr acercó el muñón que quedó de su mano derecha a uno de sus oídos, luego apartar un poco algunos mechones de su largo cabello Marrón con un movimiento de este.

-Activa el contraataque- ordenó a través de un comunicador que llevaba puesto.

 _ **-Entendido-**_ una voz masculina sonó en el dispositivo.

Y tres (3) segundos después…

Buruburuburuburuburuburu

El sonido de algo muy grueso moviéndose apareció.

Estando suspendido en el Cielo, el hijo de Dios observó con un rostro inexpresivo el ataque que había efectuado hace escasos instantes y que ahora caía sobre sus enemigos mientras su cabellera y barba eran mecidas suavemente por el viento.

Dejó escapar un suspiro entonces.

En algún momento irían a atacarlo; en cualquier momento alguien se acercaría a él a toda velocidad con un ataque preparado.

Esa tención que se sentía al esperar dicha eventualidad…¿Cuántas veces la sintió ya?

¿Un millón (1000000) de veces, dos millones (2000000) de veces, un centenar de millones (100000000) de veces?

Había perdido la cuenta.

Ese sentimiento de esperar a que lo atacaran en ningún momento le había gustado.

No.

Nada que tuviera que ver con violencia le gustaba, no solo ese sentimiento.

Ni espadas ni arcos y flechas, ni lanzas ni escudos, ni magia ofensiva o defensiva.

Para él, todo eso era…desesperante.

Si, aquella era la palabra correcta.

Desesperante.

El detestaba la violencia, despreciaba las luchas y aborrecía las guerras.

Siempre había tan terribles sentimientos en todo eso.

Siempre había tanta destrucción.

Tanto miedo.

Tanto odio.

Tanta tristeza.

Tanta ira.

Casi sentía indigestión por todo eso.

Y a pesar de ello… allí estaba.

Luchando.

Asistiendo a conflictos.

Usando aquello que detestaba, la violencia.

Pero como todos, tenía una razón.

Una responsabilidad que cumplir.

Un hogar que cuidar.

Quería mantener la paz y el equilibrio en su hogar, quería que este siguiese mejorando, aunque fuese a tal costo.

No quería que su hogar cayera nunca, quería verlo llenarse poco a poco de más ángeles y vidas; ver a sus amigos y familia crecer.

Quería vivir en paz con todos ellos.

Ese era su deseo.

"¿Y qué es la paz sino el final de una guerra?"

Las palabras de uno de sus amigos más cercanos resonaron en su mente.

Y aunque amargas, eran verdaderas.

Ciertamente, la paz solo llega luego de las guerras, y las guerras solo llegan luego de la paz.

Por eso luchaba.

Para alcanzar esa paz después de la guerra, y esforzarse para que sea lo más duradera posible.

Se sacudió la cabeza entonces.

¿Por qué siempre que una batalla se avecinaba, esos pensamientos salían a flote?

¿Será un acto inconsciente de su mente para que no decaiga su voluntad?

¿Algún tipo de reflexión recurrente que no se le salía de la cabeza?

No lo sabía.

Y no le importaba tan poco.

A una parte de él le agradaba tener esa corriente mental presente, pues lo confortaba tenuemente.

Abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados luego de suspirar, y miró a la tierra.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron súbitamente al percibir algo.

Su mano izquierda tuvo un pequeño espasmo.

Eso hizo que el hombre abriera los ojos por la sorpresa.

Hace milenios, Jesús obtuvo un sexto sentido.

Este se activaba cada vez que algo muy sorprendente estaba por ocurrir.

Como una premonición.

Y siempre resultaban ser cien por ciento (100%) acertadas.

Aquello no le gustaba ni un poco, puesto que esos "Algo" nunca eran buenos para él o para quienes estuvieran con él.

Fue cuando estaba observando el espasmo en su mano que vislumbró un detalle curioso.

Puntos negros.

Muchos puntos negros surgieron de distintas partes del palacio de Thor, como el techo y los jardines, y desde el punto de vista de Jesús, estos parecían manchas diminutas, como pequeños lunares en un cuerpo.

Solo que en lugar de piel, era el Bilskirnir.

Y en lugar de lunares, eran…

El hijo de Dios abrió los ojos a más no poder al darse cuenta de que eran aquellos puntos cuando estuvieron a la distancia correcta, que por cierto, se estaba acortando a cada segundo que transcurría.

Eran…

 _-¿Balas de cañón anti magia de ochentaiocho milímetros (88mm)?-_ su pensamiento salió impulsado por la estupefacción, mientras esos puntos seguían con su subida.

Que el recordara, ese tipo de munición solo sabían fabricarla…

BOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

No pudo acabar de pensar, pues sus oídos fueron invadidos por una explosión estrepitosa que llamó su atención.

Esta había ocurrido a su izquierda, así que ladeo su cabeza en esa direccion.

Se percató mientras hacía aquello, que esas balas no salían únicamente del castillo de Thor.

Cientos y cientos de aquellos proyectiles se alzaban al cielo desde muchos puntos diferentes de Azgard, encontrándose con las esferas de luz de su habilidad, explosionando al aproximarse a ellas a una distancia diminuta, destruyéndolas y destruyéndose.

A su mente llegó un pensamiento de manera casi automática.

"¡Esquiva!"

-[Flashing Light] (Luz parpadeante)

Un murmullo emitido con firmeza, el cuerpo del castaño tornándose lumínico y su división en decenas de diminutas luces que salieron disparados a todas direcciones son el resumen de lo que acaeció posteriormente.

Fue una decisión rápida y totalmente certera.

Esas municiones no eran cualquier cosa, eran unas que se encontraban entre algunos de los proyectiles anti magia más poderosos del mundo sobrenatural.

No eran balas iguales al resto. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos de un material frágil de color negro, cuyo nombre era mantenido en secreto por aquellos que las fabricaban para así evitar que este fuese buscado por los líderes de las facciones y recrearan aquellos proyectiles. La cabeza estaba constituida por un cierto metal con una interesante singularidad. La forma de su cuerpo era redonda, como una esfera, y la cabeza era puntiaguda y tenia forma de cono, más una pequeña extensión que iba al interior del cuerpo de la bala.

Su aspecto no parecía el de una bala, si, parecía más como un frasco de pociones, lo que conllevaba a que se viera risible; pero como dice el dicho: "No juzgues el libro por su portada", y esas cosas eran el claro ejemplo de aquella conocida frase.

Dentro de su cuerpo redondo, era acumulada una elevada cantidad de Nitroglicerina, la cual era alterada mágicamente para hacerla tres (3) veces más potente; aparte de eso, también había entre veinte (20) y cuarenta (40) perdigones forjados con escamas de dragon, el considerado mejor material anti magia de todos por la capacidad que tiene de negarla o resistirla, dependiendo de cuál haya sido el nivel del dragon del que fueron extraídas.

La cabeza de la bala, como ya se dijo, era un metal con una cierta singularidad.

Se trataba de un metal que, al estar a muy reducida distancia de alguna fuente de magia, sea cual sea (Círculos mágicos, conjuros, barreras, seres con gran poder mágico, etc) se calentaba a temperaturas muy elevadas en parpadeos, aunque este material podía ser modificado con un cierto método (que solo era conocido por unos pocos seres, los cuales eran neutrales, aunque estaban dispuestos a ayudar a las facciones para realizar ese trabajo sí de esa forma obtenían una buena recompensa) para reaccionar ante otros poderes.

El sacro por ejemplo.

La extensión en el interior de la bala se calentaría hasta ese nivel, claramente, y eso llevaría a que la Nitroglicerina explote, destruyendo el frágil material de la parte que la contenía y lanzando todos esos perdigones por los aires, los cuales alcanzarían otros conjuros o fuentes de magia y las destruirían o debilitarían.

Pero aunque su principal función fuese destruir o volver inefectiva la magia, también podían dañar gravemente a otros de uno u otro modo.

O explosiones o perdigones, cualquiera podía causarle severas heridas a quien alcancen, especialmente las explosiones.

Fue por esto que Jesús decidió usar otra de sus habilidades para evitar daños.

[Flashing Light] era la técnica que Jesús más usaba cuando estaba en aprietos.

Consistía en volver todo su cuerpo de luz y dividirlo en muchas luces que se dispersan y se pueden reunir donde y cuando Jesús quiera.

Esa habilidad requiere de mucha destreza en el manejo del poder sacro, pues era muy avanzada.

Solo él y su Padre podían usarla hasta el momento.

Jesús normalmente hacia uso de ella cuando necesitaba hacer una retirada estratégica o para esquivar ciertos ataques, lo que la convertía en una habilidad táctica bastante útil.

Más aun ahora que estaba en circunstancias donde era imprescindible eludir los perdigones que volaban por todas partes.

Las luces maniobraron magistralmente por el mar de explosiones en que se había convertido el cielo, evadiendo por los pelos todos los perdigones que se les acercaban.

El problema con [Flashing Light] era que si alguna de las luces era destruida, todas las demás se reunirían inmediatamente y en su cuerpo aparecería una herida mortal que le costaría sanar, por lo que no era una opción para él dejar que algún perdigón lo alcanzara mientras estaba usando su habilidad.

Después de lo que para el castaño parecieron años, las balas anti magia dejaron de ser disparadas tan pronto como cada una de las esferas de luz fue destruida.

Las luces en las que se había convertido el castaño de ojos avellana finalmente se reunieron cerca del punto donde se había separado, aunque se había trasladado bastante de un lado a otro los últimos minutos.

Una vez su cuerpo estuvo en una pieza, lanzó una mirada al suelo, queriendo averiguar de dónde salieron aquellos disparos.

-[True eyesight] (Vista verdadera)

Jesús cerró sus ojos un momento y enunció ese par de palabras, abriéndolos seguidamente de acabarlas.

Sus pupilas habían desaparecido por completo, y ahora las cruces que estaban dentro ocupaban su lugar, llenando gran parte del iris ahora.

Sus globos oculares se movieron en todas direcciones a un ritmo vertiginoso, buscando con escrutinio la respuesta a sus dudas.

Parecía que la línea visual del hombre cambiaba diez (10) veces por segundo.

[True eyesight] la habilidad de búsqueda predilecta de Jesús.

Con ella, sus ojos mejoraban a tope al ser aplicada una gran cantidad de poder en ellos.

Su rango visual, alcance, percepción y rapidez de giro llegaban al nivel cumbre en su estado normal.

Con esa técnica, Jesús se convertía en un "Ojo en el cielo".

Entonces, lo que buscaba no tardó en exponerse ante sus "Súper mejorados" ojos, que mostraron una sorpresa palpable.

Fijos en el suelo, cañones antiaéreos de largo alcance apuntaban hacia él desde todas direcciones, no dejando ni un ángulo fuera de mira.

Cañones antiaéreos de color azabache. (N/A: para no entrar demasiado en detalles sobre su aspecto, son iguales al cañón antiaéreo Flak 18, solo que en negro).

Esos cañones eran tan o más complicados de obtener que las balas de cañón anti magia que empleaban, puesto que solo eran fabricados en un lugar y obtener su ubicación no era coser y cantar; además de que después de que se hacia un encargo, para evitar tener demasiados pedidos (Ya que los materiales de fabricación eran muy raros) los que habitaban en ese sitio lo hacían desaparecer de donde estaba y volvían a aparecerlo en otro lugar a galaxias de distancia.

Lo más duro era que los fabricantes fijaban un límite de cuantos cañones fabricar, un límite bastante pequeño por cierto.

Solo algunas facciones poseían cañones de ese tipo, como la hindú, la sintoísta, la griega o la nórdica; y aunque se juntaran todos, solo habrían unos veinticuatro (24) como mucho.

Sí, eso era lo que Jesús pensaba hasta el día de hoy, pero esa creencia fue completamente tergiversada gracias a lo que estaba viendo.

Allí en Azgard deberían de haber unos dos mil (2000) cañones a lo máximo.

 _-¿Cómo fue que consiguieron tantos?-_ fue la incógnita que cruzó su mente, aun mismo momento que una gota nerviosa y obesa caía por su mejilla.

-¡Ataque repelido con éxito!- Tyr exclamó con satisfacción por los resultados positivos de sus medidas- Ahora podemos ir a la ofensiva- alzando su espada firmemente empuñada, gritó- ¡Göndul!

La anciana valquiria había llegado junto con Brunilda a donde estaban todos durante el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Grandes cañones negros se apreciaban ahora en muchos lugares de la parte superior de los muros dentro de los que las deidades Aesir estaban y más allá.

-Norte, a quinientos (500) metros por encima del Bilskirnir- dijo simplemente, como si respondiese a una pregunta sobre el clima.

A demás de ser una experta en lo que a magia se refiere, la valquiria era una sensor de máximo nivel, motivo por el que había sido la primera persona en la mente de Tyr en consultar sobre el paradero de Jesús… otra vez.

Thor, quien estaba con martillo en mano, abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido y preocupado por saber la ubicación del castaño.

Su esposa actualmente estaba en su palacio durmiendo (sabía que no se había despertado por aquellas explosiones, puesto que era alguien de sueño muy pesado).

No obstante, obvió aquella inquietud al recordar que, a pesar de ser enemigos, Jesús no era del tipo que atacaría a quien no peleara, y que seguramente no dañaría el palacio.

Seguramente el ya habría percibido a todos sus sirvientes que estaban dentro y a Sif; no los pondrá en riesgo.

Tan rápido Göndul reveló la posición de su objetivo, como si se tratase de la aguja de una brújula, Tyr apuntó con su espada al norte, justamente a donde estaba el Bilskirnir.

-Thor- no fue una orden proferida con algún grito, sino una orden enunciada con un tono normal, y sin embargo, esa orden suave fue el detonante de lo que sería una verdadera guerra.

El cuerpo del atronador fue cubierto por un manto de centellas refulgentes salidas de su martillo, y después de que apuntara con este en la misma direccion que Tyr, salió disparado del suelo.

Cruzando el cielo cual estrella fugaz en segundos.

Acompañado del estruendo de un trueno, que semejante a un grito de guerra, se esparció a los cuatro vientos.

-Mantente listo, Loki- sin ver al aludido, Tyr profirió otra orden con volumen calmado.

Este no dijo nada como antes, solo mantuvo inmutables sus ojos por la trayectoria de Jesús, pudiendo sentirlo el también, aunque no con la misma simpleza de Göndul.

Con su habilidad [True eyesight], como se dijo hace no mucho, Jesús se volvía un "Ojo en el cielo".

Era capaz, si lo deseaba, de ver un mosquito volando a muchos kilómetros de distancia; y mientras lo hacía, a sus ojos, las alas de dicho insecto, que aleteaban mil (1000) veces por segundo, parecían ir en cámara lenta.

Incluso la luz para él era simplemente algo que, si bien no pasaba en cámara lenta como los aleteos del mosquito; sí podía ver su movimiento con extraordinaria sencillez.

Su vista se hacía prácticamente insuperable, hablando desnudo de rodeos.

Fue la razón de que pudo ver claramente a Thor avecinándose sobre él más rápido que el sonido.

El hijo de Dios se recompuso en un corto tiempo de la tremenda impresión que se había llevado al ver la gran cantidad de armas de elite que ahora estaban bajo el poder de los Aesir, recordando que en aquel momento y lugar podía recibir la mortalidad al mínimo descuido.

Se concentró para ubicar a sus enemigos, tanto con vista como con percepción extrasensorial.

Allí fue cuando la presencia y figura del dios del trueno invadieron sus sentidos físicos y mentales.

Jesús sabia que él sería el primero en ir a enfrentarlo, casi siempre resultaba de esa manera.

También conocía, y sabía, cuál sería la táctica con la que arremeterían primeramente.

En primer (1°) lugar: Thor sería enviado de frente contra él.

Había visto incontables veces esa maniobra, y por eso, sabía qué hacer para contrarrestarla.

Aunque él estaba seguro de que ahora sería muy distinto de todas las veces anteriores, pues mientras el detuvo su entrenamiento por milenios, seguramente Thor habría continuado volviéndose más fuerte.

No, no solo Thor. Todos los dioses Azgardianos que luchaban.

Comprobó esto con tan solo observar y apreciar la rapidez de movimiento del dios del trueno, que si bien todavía le era claramente visible, ahora era mucho mayor que antes.

Pero todavía podía con él.

A pesar de todo el tiempo sin entrenar, seguía siendo el quinto (5°) del top diez (10), o al menos eso esperaba.

La distancia entre ambos fue acortada en escasos lapsos de tiempo.

Solo nueve (9) metros los separaban de un momento a otro.

Pero esa distancia le otorgaba mucho más tiempo del que Jesús requería para defenderse de la acometida de su contrincante.

De pronto, fue como si todo el espacio se aletargase.

Las manos de Jesús, que colgaban a ambos lados de su cintura, se desplazaron paulatinamente al frente de su pecho, dejando imágenes residuales a su paso, juntándose allí a modo de oración.

Entonces, un brillo cegador estalló por todo su cuerpo, con una cruz de luz surgiendo a sus espaldas unísonamente.

Sin perder de vista a su adversario, el castaño extendió su mano derecha (Que empuñó en el proceso) al correspondiente lado, con las imágenes residuales de antes.

Posteriormente, balanceó su puño para adelante, y este quedó a un (1) centímetro del martillo de Thor…

BRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

…y la cruz detrás del hombre refulgió como si fuese el propio sol, dejando en libertad una ráfaga luminosa descomunal que engulló al dios del trueno, alejándolo de golpe del hijo de Dios.

Todo eso ocurrió en apenas unos cuantos milisegundos, contemplado normalmente y no con vista parsimoniosa.

Jesús volvió sus manos a donde estaban antes de contraatacar, viendo silenciosamente a Thor alejándose de el por el impacto de su técnica.

De pronto pensó:

 _-Indudablemente me he vuelto débil-_ miró sus manos _\- antes, la velocidad de movimiento de mis manos era cinco (5) veces menos que la de la luz, pero ahora es diez (10) veces. De no haber sido por la distancia que nos separaba, ese ataque me hubiese dado._

Una mueca de disgusto se asomó por su rostro, sintiendo desagrado por la disminución masiva de sus poderes.

No le gustaba en absoluto la violencia, pero debía estar como solía estarlo hace tres mil (3000) años o mejor.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, tal y como ahora, se vería forzado a regresar a la batalla.

Una vez volviera al Cielo, se aseguraría de usar sus tiempos libres para entrenar de forma ultra intensiva.

Y mientras estaba pensando en esto, Loki se había posicionado a sus espaldas y ahora invocaba círculos mágicos nórdicos.

En segundo (2°) lugar: Loki lo atacaría por detrás con algunos de sus más poderosos conjuros ofensivos.

También estaba listo para eso, es más, había visto cuando se puso detrás de él.

Por esa razón fue que empuñó su mano izquierda y la bajó como si fuese a dar un golpe de mazo.

BRRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMM

Inesperadamente, una cruz de luz como la de antes emergió encima de Loki, soltando una ráfaga brillante que lo envolvió y mandó en picada al suelo con una fuerza aterradora.

Levantando una gran nube de polvo y arrojando escombros por los aires al momento del impacto.

El castaño mandó, sin previo aviso, su otra mano a la delantera, haciendo aparecer en ella una daga de luz…

Katchin

…con la que paró el movimiento de otra daga que fue oscilada desde su izquierda contra su cuello.

Ni siquiera se volteó a ver quien lo había atacado, pues sabía ya de quien se trataba.

Vidar, el dios silencioso.

Un hombre alto, de tez pálida y delgado, pero con músculos bien definidos. Vestido con una especie de tela gruesa de color verde hoja desde su cintura a sus piernas, y una armadura envolviendo su torso, brazos y las piernas bajo la tela. En su cabeza, circunvalando algunos de sus mechones rubios, una corona de flores adornaba su frente. En sus pies había un par de sandalias iguales a las del castaño.

Con sus ojos azules y penetrantes, fijaba a Jesús, nulo de palabras o ruidos que denotaran el esfuerzo que ponía en su ataque.

En tercer (3°) lugar: Vidar lo atacaría desde un costado.

Ejerció un poco de presión en su diestra, y tras un (1) segundo, alejó a Vidar de el por un (1) metro. Seguidamente, apuntó con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda al pecho del hombre…

FIUSH

ZOOM

…y de la punta de este, un haz de luz del tamaño de un gota fue disparado, encontrándose con el pecho del rubio de ojos azules y explotando en el centro de este cual misil, siendo la explosión muy grande para su tamaño.

La diferencia con el referido proyectil está solo en que en vez de humo y fuego, lo que brotó fue un destello enceguecedor.

Vidar se derrumbó hasta el suelo tan pronto la luz se esfumó.

Bajando la mano y desapareciendo la daga de luz, Jesús enfocó cada orbe donde estaban el resto de sus enemigos.

A diferencia de la gran mayoría de las casi infinitas ocasiones pasadas, aquel ataque coordinado finiquitó en un rotundo éxito esta vez.

¿Y por que fue un éxito si Jesús no recibió ningún daño?

Fácil.

Para empezar, ese movimiento, más que para ofensiva, era un elemento de medida.

Con esa táctica, medían los poderes de Jesús.

Con Thor, eran medidas la capacidad visual de Jesús, el poder de su ataque y la velocidad con que se efectuaba este ultimo.

Loki era quien media su capacidad auditiva y sensorial.

Vidar, por su parte, evaluó su velocidad de reacción ante ataques sorpresa y su fuerza física.

Todas sus peleas iniciaban igual.

Jesús, luego de ver dicho movimiento en un alto número de oportunidades, descubrió cuál era su verdadero objetivo, y por lo tanto, desde ese momento se contenía deliberadamente de atacar con todo su poder; pero esta vez fue distinto.

Ya no podía contenerse como antes cuando sus adversarios habían escalado niveles por tanto tiempo mientras que el suyo propio no había hecho más que decaer.

Los tres (3) atacantes del castaño, aunque resentidos por los potentes contraataques de este último, pudieron recomponerse con rapidez.

Thor se detuvo en el aire después de un largo, potente y forzado retroceso, exhibiendo ligeras magulladuras en su rostro y ligerísimas grietas en su armadura. Incrustó sus ojos sobre el hombre de ojos avellana que a gran distancia le devolvía la mirada.

Desde donde cayeron, ya incorporados, Loki y Vidar hicieron lo mismo que Thor.

Súbitamente, los tres (3) llevaron un dedo a su oído cada uno a tiempo acorde, formando un círculo mágico de comunicación allí, dejando salir una corta oración en un mismo instante:

-Está usando su verdadera fuerza- fueron las palabras que salieron de sus bocas.

Naturalmente, luego de haber efectuado esa maniobra varias veces para luego tener combates encarnizados contra él, no les tomo casi nada darse cuenta de que siempre se contenía cuando los contraatacaba.

-Recibido- Tyr respondió del otro lado del comunicador a las palabras de los tres (3).

Inmediatamente después, presionó un botón situado al lado del que usaba para contestar a las transmisiones de sus compañeros, uno color escarlata.

Profirió entonces con voz de mando:

-Activa el sistema Urano- una voz de mando, que fue continuada rápidamente- cuando lo tengas en la mira dispara toda la primera (1°) carga-acabó, mirando a un punto fijo pero aparentemente vacio del cielo.

El castaño ojiavellana levitaba inamoviblemente de donde estaba, rígido como si se tratase de una estatua en medio del cielo, con sus sentidos y extra sentidos agudizados al máximo.

Su concentración estaba dividida, de una manera no demasiado ecuánime, en todos los enemigos presentes en ese campo de batalla.

Valquirias de todos los rangos.

Guerreros Azgardianos varones de todos los rangos (N/A: en las películas de Thor habían soldados hombres, me parece que está bien ponerlos a parte de las valquirias ;)).

Héroes de la mitología nórdica.

La mayoría de las deidades Azgardianas.

Guerreros legendarios retirados, pero que aun fungían sus puestos cuando eran requeridos.

Sus ojos y oídos funcionaban como cámaras de alta resolución y antenas parabólicas.

Su olfato superaba por varias galaxias al de un sabueso.

Su cuerpo percibía los mínimos cambios en el aire.

Su lengua probaba el sabor de la batalla (que para el resultaba nauseabundo).

Su tercer (3°) ojo permanecía pendiente de cada presencia adversa, por más mínimo que fuese su poder.

Estaba esperando en silencio la autentica ofensiva de sus contrincantes.

Una vez que era medido su poder por los que se habían abalanzado hace escasos momentos sobre él, era puesta en práctica alguna de muchas combinaciones de ataques.

Desde simples y fáciles de evitar, pero rápidas, hasta complejas y confusas; pero lentas.

Podía ser atacado desde la izquierda; desde la derecha, desde atrás, desde el frente; desde abajo o desde arriba.

Podían tratar de agredirlo una (1), dos (2), tres (3); cuatro (4), cinco (5) o incluso todas las deidades nórdicas presentes allí.

Podía tratar de ser distraído, dañado, cansado, engañado; confundido, incapacitado; mutilado, paralizado; envenenado, quemado; congelado o electrocutado por los soldados.

Podían intentar arrinconarlo con esos cañones de larga distancia.

Podían querer anular su poder sacro para disminuir sus probabilidades de salir con vida de allí.

Podían encerrarlo junto con otros Aesir en una barrera mágica que lo debilitase solo a él para que estos lo acorralaran; o debilitaran lo bastante para que otros se encarguen luego como mínimo.

O podían potenciar las habilidades de su guerrero más fuerte (Thor) y hacer que combatiera contra él mientras ellos lo apoyaban.

Solo unas pocas de tantas maniobras que había visto ya, o que podía ver; y que había superado ya, o que podría superar.

Esperaba cualquiera de todos los ataques coordinados que podían mandarle, con la guardia al máximo, sin dejar ni un micrómetro de su cuerpo con aperturas.

Esperaba con el corazón resuelto a ganar.

Esperaba con unos ojos desde los que se desbordaba firmeza ante cualquier posible acometida que se maquinara en su mente.

…pero el ataque que cayó sobre él, no había pasado aun por su cerebro al momento de ocurrir.

Los oídos del hijo de Dios captaron un ruido que, aun siendo tan fuerte como el aleteo de las mariposas, para él fue como un trueno acaecido dentro de su cabeza.

Un sonido como de metal moviéndose por el aire.

Pero no era como el de una espada, para nada.

Era como de un objeto más grande y pesado, mucho más grande y pesado; pero casi mudo.

El misterioso, y a la vez parecido sonido provino desde encima de su cabeza.

MUY por encima de su cabeza.

Movió esta hacia arriba, clavó con fuerza sus ojos en el negro cielo, y pasados unos segundos, encontró al responsable.

Su cuerpo entero fue víctima de un espasmo fortuito.

Su piel se torno pálida, como si cada gota de sangre en su cuerpo hubiese sido sustraída.

Sus ojos se ampliaron mucho más que con los proyectiles y cañones.

Tragó duro, sintiendo que lo que pasaba por su garganta era una piedra en vez de saliva.

No parpadeaba debido a la sorpresa que le producía la enorme maquina que ahora aparecía a través de un círculo mágico Azgardiano masivo.

Una nave gigantesca.

Una nave gigantesca con muchos cañones.

(N/A: para que se hagan una idea y para no tener que explicar demasiado, es el sistema Urano que aparece en Sora no otoshimono)

Aquella gran nave salía con displicencia del círculo mágico en el cielo.

Estaba sin palabras, absolutamente anonadado.

Solo existen dos (2) de esas naves en el mundo, y ambas están en manos de los Olímpicos

¿Acaso la robaron? No, seguramente los griegos vendrían a tratar de recuperarla de una forma u otra, y para el sería seguro que lo conseguirían si lo intentaban varias veces.

Entonces, ¿Fabricaron otra acaso?

Esa vendría a ser la única respuesta factible, aunque muy fácil de dudar también.

¿Por qué?

Solo porque luego de que se crearon las dos (2) que pertenecían al Olimpo, estos mismos quemaron los planos hasta las cenizas con el fin de que el resto de las facciones no lograsen construir otras.

Aunque Jesús creía que, a pesar de haber sido claras sus intenciones de abarrotarse de poder bélico y no permitir que nadie más lo hiciera (Como ya hacían siempre), fue una elección bastante beneficiosa para todos.

Un solo ataque de esas naves podía desaparecer ciudades enteras, o territorios del tamaño de un país, dependiendo de cuanto poder se le aplique.

Un arma que representaba el genocidio mismo y la destrucción total, desde su punto de vista.

Pero parece que ahora pensaban emplearla solo contra él.

Cuando apaciguó su respiración errática, dividió equitativamente su atención ahora en sus enemigos vivos y su enorme enemigo mecánico.

Tyr miraba desde su punto a la enorme nave que aparecía en el cielo, con ojos igual de maravillados que los de un niño viendo el juguete que quiere.

-¿Cuánto tiempo anhelé poder ver esa nave en acción?- suspiró, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de adolescente enamorada.

-Subnormal- Brunilda, quien se había parado a su lado, le dijo sin tapujos, con ojos que expresaban una sensación de ver algo tanto raro como patético a la vez.

-¡Repite!- el hombre sin una mano la encaró, con la mirada furibunda y venas en la cara, que se agravaron al escuchar unas risitas por parte de algunos de los demás presentes.

Ella le dio una sonrisa socarrona a su superior y amigo.

-Si tanto querías ver a tu novia, solo hubieses tenido que escucharme cuando avisé hace horas que Jesús se había infiltrado, de esa manera esta escena podría haber sucedido mucho antes de ahora- le dijo, con voz entre burlona y recriminatoria.

-¿¡Qué carajo!? ¡No es mi novia!, ¡Simplemente estaba muy ansioso por ver cómo sería en combate!, no me hagas parecer como algún bicho raro- respondió a lo dicho por la rubia.

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso no lo eres? Que yo recuerde, tú eres el que duerme abrazando su espada, en una cama con forma de misil, con una almohada que parece una granada y dentro de un cuarto lleno de armas de todo tipo, posters de explosiones atómicas y que dicen cosas como "I love the War" o "Team Warlike". Tyr, enserio, necesitas ayuda; aún para nosotros los Azgardianos, tú te pasas- ella puso una mano en su hombro, como queriendo decir, "Estoy contigo" y con semblante empático.

El retiró su mano bruscamente, fulminándola con la vista.

-No te creas que tenías razón simplemente porque Jesús apareció. Es probable que apenas llegara cuando la alarma sonó y no cuando tú dijiste- recio a dar el brazo a torcer en aquel asunto, no respondió a lo anteriormente expresado por Brunilda y profirió eso; aunque obviamente avergonzado por sus declaraciones totalmente verídicas, evidenciándose en el leve sonrojo en su cara.

-Igual que un niño inmaduro, negándote a aceptar la verdad aun cuando la tienes justo delante de tus ojos- hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, más bien parecida a una mueca, queriendo expresar con ella lo ridículo que se mostraba el comportamiento actual de su amigo.

Él chasqueó la lengua, apartando la mirada y reubicándola donde Jesús.

-Como sea. En vez de estar diciendo tonterías, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a atacar tu también?- habló sin verla.

-Ahora eres como un niño que está molesto por perder una discusión- comenzó a elevarse en el aire, soltando aquello- ok, iré ahora- una vez tomó suficiente altura, clavó sus ojos en donde sentía a el hijo de Dios, saliendo disparada hacia el después de un (1) segundo.

-Tsk, esa idiota- con los ojos cerrados, Tyr siseó.

-Pero aun así la amas, ¿No Tyr?- Göndul, quien no había soltado palabra desde que reveló la ubicación de Jesús, dijo repentinamente, parada a la espalda del dios de la guerra Azgardiano.

El hombre, sorprendido por la repentina voz de la anciana valquiria, pegó un brinco hacia adelante, volteando a verla después.

-No me sorprendas así, Göndul- le dijo, tocándose el pecho, para luego abrir los ojos cual platos por darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, al tiempo que sus mejillas cobraban un tono carmín- ¿¡D-D-D-D-De que e-estas habla-hablando!? ¡Para mi ella es solo una amiga!- como un hombre cuya esposa lo ha descubierto con su amante, Tyr gritó desesperado, buscando negar rotundamente lo que había dicho Göndul.

Ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca y suave, con una ceja alzada.

La expresión, "¿Enserio crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento?", podía leerse en su cara palmariamente.

Tyr tragó saliva, avergonzado y bajando la cabeza junto con los hombros; vergüenza que se amplificó tras oír otra vez las risas de sus congéneres.

-Ya cállense- se tapó la cara con una mano, farfullando insultos- en vez de estar parados aquí, vayan y preparen "Eso"

Su voz de mando los tomó de sorpresa a todos.

-Tyr… ¿No habíamos acordado que solo lo usaríamos en caso de emergencia extrema?- Göndul fue la única allí que se atrevió a cuestionar la orden dando un paso al frente, aun conociendo que el tono de mando que había aplicado no era uno que se pudiera responder con algo que no fuera un "¡Si señor!"

-Mejor pregunta- la miró por encima del hombro, con una vista ligeramente desagradada ante la respuesta indeseada- ¿No es la existencia del enemigo que tenemos ante nosotros una "Emergencia extrema"?- preguntó, enarcando una ceja como si sus palabras fuesen obvias.

-…- ella bajó la cabeza.

-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo. Mientras más rápido lo inicien, mejor- volvió su línea visual adelante.

-… Entendido- la mujer asintió, y dándose la vuelta, les hizo un gesto a quienes estaban detrás de ella, gesto que fue el interruptor de grandes saltos dados con la sintonía de una orquesta- cuida que no te maten, Tyr- ella los siguió, luego de soltar esa suave advertencia, que más bien salió como una petición pedida con harta preocupación.

-… no hace falta decirlo- elevó la cara al cielo, al punto surgía la magnánima nave.

El enorme cuerpo metálico del Sistema Urano finalmente concluyó su salida del círculo mágico nórdico.

Su tamaño y magnificencia se reflejaba en los ojos de Jesús, casi como en un espejo.

El castaño de ojos avellana apretó los puños con fuerza.

Ya había sentido a Brunilda acercarse a él, y le era claro como el agua que todos los demás se unirían pronto al asalto contra su persona.

Eso lo daba por hecho incontestable al percibir a sus tres (3) atacantes iniciales aproximándose, ahora con una velocidad más precavida, desde donde habían quedado tras su acometida.

En los cañones del Sistema Urano, al parecer los proyectiles estaban próximos a ser arrojados donde él.

Y como cereza de ese amargo pastel, los cañones seguían en el suelo, y solo Dios sabía si ya habían sido recargados o no.

Miles y miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza, que trabajaba a toda máquina simplemente para encontrar una manera de resistir lo que le llegaría en cualquier momento… el cual pasó quince (15) segundos después.

Los cañones de la nave estallaron, disparando decenas de proyectiles al castaño, quien aun con [Flashing light], tuvo problemas para evadirlo.

BURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURUBURBURUBURUBURU

En el enorme Bilskirnir, explosiones aparecieron momentáneamente en puntos al azar gracias los proyectiles que colisionaron en ellos.

Jesús, todavía estando dividido, advirtió inmediatamente un hecho que lo alivió.

Esas explosiones no eran demasiado grandes. Seguramente tuvieron en cuenta que podría esquivar los proyectiles con sus poderes, por lo que, en lugar de disparar un ataque borra países, hicieron que disparara algo que no causara tantos daños a Azgard.

Sabia decisión.

Y oportuna también, para él claro está.

Jesús se reunió a veinte (20) metros por encima de un edificio alto, teniendo la cabeza ya levantada con trayectoria al Sistema Urano.

Toda su concentración se enfocó en la misión de buscar un método para desbaratar la barrera que él intuía, sus enemigos habían generado en el contorno de la nave, y que seguramente era muy fuerte.

Pero no pasó mucho antes de que la concentración pasara de dicho fin, a evadir una espada que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cabeza.

Ladeando su cuerpo a su costado derecho, el filo del arma blanca pasó a centímetros por encima de su oído y estuvo a milímetros de rozar su aureola.

Brunilda había balanceado su espada contra el castaño mientras este estaba distraído.

Sus líneas visuales se conectaron entonces.

En la mano izquierda de Jesús, una lanza de luz refulgió al aparecer en un instante.

Un segundo (2°) balanceo fue realizado por la rubia, y a medio camino, detenido por esa lanza.

Pero no se quedó ahí.

Brunilda retrajo la cabeza lo más que pudo, para después lanzarla al frente en un potente cabezazo…que el castaño contestó de igual manera.

Pam

Sus frentes chocaron, pero fue la de la agresora la que fue superada en el momento del impacto.

Con una herida saliendo de su frente, la mujer se apartó, aunque su boca había dibujado una sonrisa.

-Te has debilitado, Jesús, antes tus cabezazos valían más- le dijo, claramente con burla.

De pronto, el hombre balanceó su lanza en una estocada trasera, bloqueando la punta de la daga de Vidar con la suya propia…

Pam

…hundiendo posteriormente su pie en el estomago del dios silencioso, quien escupió una alarmante cantidad de sangre y saliva, encorvándose y abrazándose la zona donde ahora, en su armadura, llevaba la suela del calzado del ojiavellana marcada casi perfectamente.

-¡Vidar!- Brunilda gritó, para mandar un tajo oblicuo a Jesús.

Con un premuroso movimiento, este bloqueó como antes aquel ataque, solo que esta vez también empujó.

Brunilda respondió retrocediendo tan pronto Jesús mandó fuerza a su brazo, y aplicando más fuerza al suyo propio luego.

TZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tan pronto escuchó ese chisporroteante ruido, los órganos visuales de Jesús viajaron a su derecha, dirección de la que venía.

El Mjöllnir, rodeado de relámpagos, se acercaba a su cabeza.

Estrechó los parpados ante esa vista.

Aplicó aun más fuerza en su brazo izquierdo y logró apartar a Brunilda, así como abrir ligeramente su defensa, pero no aprovechó eso; tenía otro objetivo más importante.

CLANCK

TZZZZZZZZZ

Tomando su lanza de luz con ambas manos, el castaño bloqueó la blandida a dos (2) manos del Mjöllnir. Lo que si no pudo bloquear fue la electricidad, que continuó saliendo y en algunos momentos alcanzaba las manos y antebrazos del hombre.

Jesús se percató de un hecho de extrema importancia al instante del choque el martillo y su lanza.

La fuerza de Thor se había desarrollado bastante en todo el tiempo que no lo enfrentó; había alcanzado un nivel muy cercano al de la suya.

Eso no le gustaba ni medio pelo.

Meneando la lanza con destreza, el hijo de Dios desvió el martillo, y pretendiendo lanzar su propio ataque, se encontró con que no podía mover su cuerpo.

Allí, la presencia de Loki se volvió perceptible a varios metros de distancia.

Prontamente dedujo que le había arrojado alguna clase hechizo paralizante lo bastante fuerte para surtir efecto en el.

Loki también había mejorado, lo reconocía.

Viendo esta oportunidad, Thor alzó lo más que pudo su martillo y rodeó la cabeza de este con centellas; dispuesto a encajar un fuerte golpe en el cráneo del ojiavellana.

Al mismo tiempo, Brunilda alistó su arma para atacar lateralmente.

Vidar, quien se recuperó, retrajo la mano con la daga, queriendo lanzar una puñalada a la espalda del castaño.

Pero este no sería vencido allí, no señor.

Dejando salir una gran cantidad de aura sacra de su cuerpo, no solo Jesús se liberó del hechizo que restringía sus movimientos; sino que además cegó completamente a sus contrincantes más cercanos, quienes retrocedieron como reflejo por el súbito brillo y se taparon los ojos.

-[Glitter] (Resplandor)

ZOOMMM

PAM

-¡GAHH!-

Tras las palabras de Jesús, como con [Flashing Light] el cuerpo de Jesús se tornó de luz, solo que, en vez de dividirse en muchas luces, desapareció, y un milisegundo después su figura resurgió estando cara a cara con el dios del mal, y su puño derecho hundido profundamente en su estomago.

[Glitter], era la habilidad favorita de Jesús cuando de moverse de un lugar a otro se trataba, siempre y cuando no fuese requerida la tele transportación.

Su funcionamiento era simple, mucho la verdad.

Simplemente, convertía el cuerpo del usuario en luz y le permitía moverse a la misma velocidad que esta, lo que la volvía perfecta para evitar ataques o darlos con rapidez, escapar, perseguir a algún objetivo, o cualquier otra cosa que solicitara velocidad de movimiento.

Aunque poseía exactamente el mismo riesgo que [Flashing Light], y era más fácil de ser impactado por algún ataque que este, pese a su velocidad superior, debido a que en vez de volverse muchos objetivos distintos que podían confundir y perder a sus enemigos, era uno solo en el cual podían fijarse; aunque solo alguien con unos sentidos increíbles, o alguna habilidad que mejore los sentidos a un nivel suficiente, como [True eyesight], podría alcanzar tal proeza.

Después de retirar rápidamente su brazo del abdomen de Loki, Jesús le encajó un rodillazo en la mejilla que lo envió a impactar con algunos edificios en la distancia.

Eso lo mantendría fuera de combate por algún tiempo, su fuerte no era el poder físico a fin de cuentas.

El hijo de Dios rápidamente miró al resto de sus contrincantes, advirtiendo que ya se habían recuperado de la ceguera momentánea.

Estos lo tenían como un objetivo fijo en su mira.

Luego de un corto intercambio visual, Thor, Brunilda y Vidar, se arrojaron con sus armas listas.

Con la lanza de luz todavía en su poder, el castaño abrió su mano libre, que fue ocupaba por una espada de luz poco después.

Ahora, con las manos armadas, Jesús hizo una postura de combate en el aire, esperando a sus contrincantes.

La primera en llegar fue Brunilda.

Osciló con fuerza su espada al pecho del castaño, pero el filo de esta fue bloqueado por la espada de luz. Inmediatamente luego, en medio del abdomen de Brunilda una gran herida fue abierta, generando una efusión seria.

Ante el repentino malestar, la valquiria apretó los dientes un poco y frunció tenuemente las cejas. Ya que hace mucho se había acostumbrado al dolor, eso no tuvo un efecto demasiado notable.

Pero eso sí, debía aplicar magia curativa en ella cuanto antes.

Y vio una oportunidad de hacerlo luego de que Jesús le propinase una patada en el rostro que la hizo doblarse para atrás; lo bastante como para dejar desprotegido su abdomen, que ahora estaba cubierto de sangre.

De un codazo en esa área, Jesús mando a Brunilda a hacer contacto con el suelo, no obstante, ella sacó provecho de aquello para tomar la acción antes mencionada.

Por ahora, solo quedaban Vidar y Thor para pelear con Jesús, por ahora.

El siguiente que alcanzó a Jesús fue Vidar, quien esta vez, a diferencia de las veces anteriores no atacó con su daga, sino que mando una patada directamente a la fisonomía del ojiavellana.

Bastó ladear la cabeza para evitarlo.

Zas

Chuck

-¡AHHHH!

La lanza de luz fue clavada en el hombro de Vidar, lo bastante profundo para que este emitiera un aullido de dolor.

Subsiguientemente, una patada al brazo del hombro herido, bastó para sacarlo de allí con un impulso tremendo.

Solo fueron menos de diecisiete (17) segundos, pero Jesús logró despachar a dos (2) de los tres (3) contrincantes sin recibir heridas.

Pero por el cambio en el aire, supo que eso no era razón de tranquilidad.

El último y más poderoso de sus contrincantes continuaba suspendido en el cielo, a tan solo dos (2) metros de él.

Había parado su arremetida tan pronto advirtió como Vidar eran mandado a dar un paseo bien lejos.

Y no era que su voluntad haya decaído al quedarse temporalmente solo en ese momento, al contrario.

Todo lo que sus ojos en ese momento reflejaban no era ningún sentimiento de desmotivación, sino más bien…

-Jejejeje.

…un aire de completa emoción, marcado por la enorme e inquietante sonrisa en su fisonomía.

Jesús sabía dos (2) cosas fundamentales de Thor:

La primera (1°) era que: era un amante de las batallas desde el fondo de su corazón, quizás tanto como Tyr, cuyo amor enfermo por los combates era más que conocido por todos los demás de la mitología nórdica, incluso en el resto de las facciones. Pero claro, Tyr no estaba enterado de eso; creía que lo aparentaba bastante bien.

Se recalca la palabra, "Creía".

Pero a diferencia de Tyr, a quien le gustaban todo tipo de batallas, a Thor solo le gustaban los combates contra oponentes muy poderosos.

Como era el caso de Jesús.

Y la segunda (2°): a pesar de su amor por el conflicto, Thor siempre tenía en consideración a sus compañeros. Así que solo decidía dejar suelto su poder cuando ninguno de ellos estaba cerca; ya que de lo contrario podría lastimarlos sin querer.

Ahora mismo, sus compañeros estaban en seguros de su poder gracias a la distancia, así que no habría repercusiones negativas si peleaba a plena potencia con Jesús.

Por tal pensamiento llevaba un semblante tan entusiasta.

Tras deducir lo último, Jesús se adoptó la posición de guardia, alerta; listo para cualquier ataque que fuese en contra suyo.

Thor, quien desde hace unos momentos estaba sujetando con ambas manos su martillo, dejó libre su mano izquierda.

Entonces, llevándola a su cintura, la abrió hasta que pareció estar sosteniendo algo grande con ella.

Al segundo posterior…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

…tanto de la mano como del Mjöllnir, enormes relámpagos se pusieron a la vista, cubriendo el cuerpo de Thor cual armadura.

Los relámpagos no tardaron en cobrar más terreno. Hasta varios metros alrededor del rubio de ojos azules.

Parecía que esos relámpagos en realidad fueran su poder mágico o su presencia, extendiéndose más y más con cada segundo que moría.

Hubo un momento donde Jesús estuvo en su rango de alcance, por lo que debió de retroceder para no sufrir daños; aunque estos fuesen leves para él.

Los relámpagos dejaron de extenderse de golpe.

Jesús sabía que pasaría ahora, por lo que se cubrió con sus armas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

En un instante, todos los relámpagos volvieron a Thor, y al llegar a él, el poder de este explotó.

Jesús fue empujado unos metros por la onda de electricidad que salió del cuerpo de su contrincante.

Le costó no salir despedido por ella.

Fijó sus ojos en el rubio, estrechándolos inmediatamente, como si lo que veía no le gustase nada.

Como antes, relámpagos cubrían el cuerpo de Thor como una armadura, pero ahora eran muchos más, y no solo salían del Mjöllnir y de su mano; también lo hacían de sus ojos.

Su capa y cabellos ondeaban con suavidad en el aire, mientras esa apariencia tan asombrosa generaba una imponente presión en el mismo.

Hasta Jesús se sentía finamente afectado por ella, pero no lo demostró, solo continuó con los ojos sobre los de su enemigo.

Tras segundos que pesaban toneladas, este último habló:

-Vamos a continuar con nuestra pelea de la última vez, Jesús- con una sonrisa retadora, expresó aquello.

Jesús suspiró pesadamente, dándole un vistazo cansino.

Una sola palabra pasó por su mente en ese instante.

 _-Problemático._

La última vez que Jesús pisó tierra en Azgard hace tres mil (3000) años, él y Thor tuvieron un cierto altercado uno (1) a uno (1) cuando el primero se estaba marchando del lugar, pero debido a la gran algarabía que generaron durante dicha riña, terminaron por llamar la atención de todos los que estaban a un rango de cuatro (4) kilómetros de distancia, quienes se agruparon en parpadeos de tiempo donde ambos combatían; motivo por el que Jesús se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, dejando inconclusa la pelea.

Era bien sabido que, una vez que Thor iniciaba una batalla con un oponente que fuese fuerte, este lucharía con él hasta derrotarlo o caer derrotado.

En caso de que el contrincante de turno huyera, este lo buscaría incansablemente hasta concluir su disputa, aun si haciendo eso se estuviese jugando el cuello en una partida donde tenía más posibilidades de perder que de ganar.

Por tal razón, había dedicado todos esos años tanto a entrenarse como a tratar de localizar a Jesús para acabar su lucha con él.

Así de fervoroso era con las luchas.

A un nivel que parece de lunáticos.

Pero era por esa devoción inverosímil que en la actualidad, Jesús, aunque superficialmente aparentaba impasibilidad, la realidad era que cada centímetro de su cuerpo era víctima de severos escalofríos.

El nivel de poder de Thor estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo ahora.

O Thor estuvo entrenando demasiado, o sus poderes disminuyeron más de lo que imaginó al principio.

Si era la una o la otra no importaba ya igualmente. Al final, todo se reducía a la simple conclusión de que tenía que noquear al ser que estaba a su cara.

El castaño ojiavellana advirtió que el rubio ojiazul adoptaba una postura de pre arremetida, hecho que lo hizo concentrar todos sus sentidos en su persona.

Tal acción le costaría su defensa contra ataques traperos, pero que le serviría para evitar ser una víctima del mayor peligro en ese momento.

O por lo menos, de ser una víctima mortal.

El movimiento de Thor fue tan veloz, certero y letal como el de un relámpago, literalmente.

Cubrió el Mjöllnir en su totalidad de rayos, la capa eléctrica que envolvía su cuerpo se intensifico, tanto que Thor dio el aspecto de ser una tormenta eléctrica en miniatura, y con un tronido feroz, en un santiamén apareció con el martillo listo delante de Jesús, mandándolo en un viaje con destino a su pecho mientras un sonido chisporroteante lo acompañaba en el trayecto.

Jesús reaccionó justo a tiempo, cruzando sus armas en X delante del objetivo del rubio.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacer más que expandir cada ojo al máximo cuando la espada y lanza de luz se resquebrajaron como si fuesen porcelana barata ante el choque con el Mjöllnir.

-¡GAAAHHH!- cuando la cabeza del arma conectó un golpe en el centro de su pecho, Jesús dejó salir un grito ahogado, con sangre y saliva volando en un mismo instante.

El brutal encontronazo de superficies tuvo como primer (1°) resultado que las costillas del castaño se resquebrajaran, y su segundo (2°) resultado fue que el hombre salió como una bala de cañón con dirección a un edificio a lo lejos, a sus espaldas.

Pero no pudo chocar con este por un solo motivo.

Thor volvió a atacar.

Se movió todo lo rápido que pudo y se paró bruscamente sobre él, con su martillo en alto y mirándole el abdomen con fijeza.

PLAMM

El daño fue peor que antes.

Jesús sintió como sus intestinos eran demolidos y electrocutados a la vez, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, que se rodeó de chispas.

Como resultado del potentísimo aterrizaje de Jesús, un enorme cráter se formó en el suelo de una calle de la ciudad, dañando y derribando algunos edificios pequeños.

Pero los ataques de Thor no cesaron allí, de ninguna manera.

El se lanzó al suelo deliberadamente, cubriendo por tercera (3°) vez su arma, preparado para asestar un nuevo golpe brutal en la cabeza del ojiavellana dentro del gran agujero.

Pero este, a pesar del agudo dolor bajo su piel, consiguió reaccionar correctamente en último momento; rodando a un costado y esquivando por poco el terrible embate.

Más no fue lo mismo con la onda de choque y electricidad que fue desencadenada tan pronto la cabeza del martillo golpeó tierra, propinando fuertes descargas y mandándolo a surcar el aire desde el cráter hasta la parte superior de un edificio mediano.

No tardó mucho tiempo en incorporarse en dicho lugar, resintiéndose tanto de la electricidad en cada rincón de su anatomía como del dolor dentro de su pecho y abdomen.

 _-Si reaccionaba solo medio segundo más tarde no tengo idea de que hubiese pasado-_ caviló aquello sujetándose la cabeza y el vientre, que era donde más le dolía, aunque el sentir dolor con cada respiración y latido de su corazón no estaba nada lejos del primer (1°) lugar.

TTTZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Un brillo, acompañado del chisporroteante ruido ya muy oído durante el último minuto apareció en el revés del castaño sentado en el techo.

A pesar de notarlo, este no se volteó en ningún momento.

Solo se quedó con la vista centrada en el suelo.

El dios del trueno, a su vez, mantenía la vista fija en su cabeza; mientras alzaba su martillo y lo apretaba.

Más centellas salieron del martillo, solo que ahora, en vez de chisporrotear en todas direcciones, se reunieron en la superficie del Mjöllnir, creando una especie de capa; similar a la que cubría el cuerpo de su dueño.

Thor había concentrado todos esos relámpagos en el Mjöllnir para que de esa forma, con el siguiente ataque, todos entraran al cuerpo de Jesús al contacto y dañaran su interior mucho más que antes.

Si ese golpe acertaba, lo que sucedería con Jesús sería incierto.

Pero cuando estaba por llevar a cabo su intención…

Pam

Crack

FIIUUUUSSSHHHHH

En lo que dura un parpadeo, Jesús se dio la vuelta sobre sus rodillas y encajó un golpe con velocidad y fuerza tremendas en la parte baja del peto de Thor, más claramente; en el abdomen, traspasándolo y alcanzando el vientre, acomodándose su puño en este y hundiéndolo.

Thor acompañó a las aves del cielo por un largo rato antes de besar el concreto de la calle, solo después de ser la perfecta bola de demolición de varias casas y alzar grandes cortinas de polvo.

El pequeño plan de Jesús había resultado a la perfección.

Cuando sintió a Thor pararse a sus espaldas, decidió esperar a que este dejase, aunque solo fuese por un microscópico lapso de tiempo, alguna apertura con la que pudiera defenderse.

Actualmente debía medir minuciosamente cualquier acción que tomara, pues ya que el poder de Thor estaba pisándole los talones al suyo propio ahora, podía matarlo con el menor error.

Aunque Thor tuviese más musculo que cerebro, por la experiencia sabría cómo responder eficientemente a muchos tipos de ataques, por lo que si lo atacaba en el momento impropio, había un alto porcentaje de que lograse pararlo o peor: contraatacarlo. Cuando Thor elevó su martillo por completo, dejó desprotegido el centro de su estómago, y Jesús, con su máxima velocidad, lo atacó.

Ese ataque no debió causarle un daño muy severo, pero le daría tiempo a Jesús para reponerse un poco.

Eso fue lo que pensó él, pero…

Zas

-¡Kuh!- tan pronto sintió su piel siendo seccionada, apretó los dientes como reflejo inmediato.

Vidar estaba a su costado.

Como se dijo antes, había puesto toda su atención en Thor, por lo que descuidó al resto de sus enemigos.

Y era tiempo de pagar el precio de aquella elección.

Intentó girarse para atacarlo, pero se encontró con un puño femenino acercándose a su rostro.

Pam

Retrocedió varios pasos luego de que el golpe le hiciera sentir que se le había roto su labio inferior.

Brunilda retrajo su puño livianamente ensangrentado y le mandó una sonrisa al castaño.

Cuando hubo detenido su retroceso y palpado la zona afectada, Jesús miró a ambos con el semblante algo desanimado.

Creía que los mantendría lejos por un poco más de tiempo que ese.

El desanimo se transfiguró a dolor cuando sintió una potente corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, aunque la intensidad de los rayos era muy inferior a la que poseían los de Thor, causa por la que los identificó como ajenos.

Bueno, eso y que la presencia que sentía en la dirección de dónde provino era la de Loki, quien por cierto, lo observaba con una mueca de rabia generada por el golpe que le había dado antes.

Ok, hay que analizar la situación:

Jesús, estaba herido, ¿Correcto?

Necesitaba curarse o su cuerpo podría experimentar daños aun peores que los que había sufrido cuando estos fueron provocados, ¿Correcto?

Estaba rodeado de fuertes guerreros nórdicos ahora, los cuales obviamente no lo dejarían cumplir con ese deseo, ¿Correcto?

Estando así herido, se le dificultaría, a pesar de su nivel superior, el lidiar con esos tres (3) enemigos, ¿Correcto?

Thor se recuperaría en cualquier momento e iría a atacarlo también, ¿Correcto?

Y finalmente, a parte de esos cuatro (4) contrincantes, había muchos más que harían acto de presencia cuando fuese debilitado un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Tenía una (1) nave con un poder ofensivo masivo en el cielo, que en cualquier momento volvería a disparar sobre él.

En la tierra, habían cientos de cañones con los que podrían atacarlo si volaba, ¿Correcto?

Eso sin contar al ejercito Azgardiano que seguramente esperaba la orden de ataque.

El dictamen al que se ha llegado tras el análisis es más que claro:

La situación es de color rojo.

TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Y no fue sino hasta que oyó el potente sonido de los relámpagos de Thor, y supo que ya se había recompuesto de su ataque, que comprendió el verídico veredicto del análisis:

La situación era de color rojo oscuro.

Mientras aquellos acontecimientos transcurrían, en otra parte…

En una calle de un Azgard sumida en el caos…

En un punto específico de esta, donde una tapa de alcantarilla solitaria adornaba el camino…

Clanck

El objeto mencionado salió volando del suelo, chocando con la ventana de una casa.

Un puño de metal, el responsable del acontecimiento, se alzaba desde la entrada a la alcantarilla.

Y bajó de sopetón.

-…- un casco, cual hipopótamo en el agua, se asomó cuidadosamente por aquella apertura.

Girando unas cuantas veces, inspeccionando su contorno.

-Despejado- una voz gruesa, distorsionada, salió del casco.

Al segundo siguiente, la mano de antes y su hermana sujetaron los bordes de la entrada, subiendo el pequeño y blindado cuerpo de su dueño subsiguientemente.

Siguiéndolo de cerca, otra armadura pequeña se elevó desde el agujero de alcantarillado.

Igual que un paranoico, se puso a ver con suma cautela cada punto cardinal.

En muchos lugares, cañones negros.

En algunos rincones, cámaras de seguridad.

Debajo del casco, entrecerró los ojos.

Si demora, tomo el rifle laser a su espalda y descargó una serie de tiros en cada cámara visible y oculta.

-Ahora sí lo está- dejó salir, con sorna.

El otro rodó los ojos dentro de su propio casco.

Guardando el arma donde estaba, el individuo cambió su vista a cierto punto.

Un palacio de enormes proporciones, con inmensas torres y un color como de oro.

Este se en encontraba a, según calculó, unas cinco (5) cuadras de distancia.

No estaba lejos.

Pero tampoco cerca.

¿Quién sabe cuántas cámaras de vigilancia o Azgardianos haya por allí?

-Brock- el que miraba, llamó al personaje a su espalda- raudo y silencioso.

El enano azul dio un asentimiento silencioso.

Seguidamente, igual que un par de fugitivos (Lo que eran de hecho) andaban con la cautela por delante.

Mirando en todas las direcciones por las esquinas.

Apoyándose contra paredes, ocultándose.

Manteniendo la mano cerca del arma, por si las moscas.

Escondiéndose como camaleones de las valquirias y héroes que se topaban en el trayecto.

Desmantelando cámaras de seguridad.

En fin, un camino sofocante.

Pero al final, un camino.

Un camino que acabó por llevarlos a su destino.

El llamado centro de Azgard y hogar de todos los héroes nórdicos: El Valhalla.

Belleza y lujos, garantizados. Acceso, por ganancia. Intromisión no deseada, casi nula.

Un breve resumen del lugar.

Viéndolo con ojos de intrusos por milésima vez en lo que tenían de vida, su expresión era monótona y seria a la vez bajo el casco.

El Valhalla era el sitio más importante de Azgard por el simple motivo de que allí residían sus líderes, Odín y Frigg.

Igual que cualquier domicilio de algún sujeto importante, tipos ricos, nobles, reyes, emperadores, mafiosos o hijos de mafiosos; la seguridad estaba por las nubes, algo que para invitados deseados era un símbolo de paz y tranquilidad, especialmente durante las fiestas u otras celebraciones semejantes puesto que les permitía disfrutar sin preocupaciones de aquellas animadas y alegres; o sofisticadas y tranquilas, veladas.

Pero para los invitados no deseados (Ladrones, bandidos, rateros, choros, cleptómanos, manilargos, randas, raptores, robadores, cuatreros, tomadores, etc) era como una montaña de agujas al rojo vivo, la cual debían de escalar sin guantes ni zapatos.

Para Sindri y Brock, dos (2) enanos altamente experimentados y versados en el antiguo oficio del choriceo de datos, esto era ya algo bastante visto.

Es por ello que sabían que entrar de frente a la casa de alguien importante, no era muy diferente a suplicarles a los guardias que allí habían que te capturaran; o en otros casos, que te diesen de baja.

Ahora bien…

Al Valhalla se podía acceder por cuatro (4) lugares (Solo para los que no puedan simplemente pasar volando la pared sin preocuparse de las consecuencias [Seres ultra poderosos]).

Por la puerta principal, el camino menos indicado claro está.

Por las ventanas, si se iba de noche y se podía evitar a las casi interminables patrullas nocturnas que circulaban alrededor.

Por el pasadizo "Secreto" que Odín usaba para escabullirse de su mujer todos los fines de semana al ir a tener "Acción" al burdel que frecuentaba.

Por el techo del palacio, si podías evitar las ametralladoras ocultas que habían apostado allí.

De las cuatro (4) opciones, el pasadizo "Secreto" de Odín era el menos protegido por guardias, pero en este también había cámaras de seguridad (Que eran operadas solo por gente MUY de confianza de Odín) para alertar de cualquier posible intruso que decidiera pasar por allí.

A pesar de que lo parecía, tampoco era una opción viable.

Sindri y Brock, desde que aprendieron el tema de la seguridad en ubicaciones importantes o de gente importante, siempre se habían esforzado por seguir el camino con menos riesgo, y esta ocasión no sería la excepción a aquella costumbre tan arraigada en ellos por el paso de los siglos.

Su mejor opción, por obviedad, fue el pasadizo secreto.

Y ambos sabían dónde encontrarlo.

Después de todo, en más de una ocasión acompañaron a Odín en una de sus "Aventuras".

Los viejos buenos tiempos.

Acercándose a la mansión, consiguieron escabullirse de la mirada de los guardias de la entrada y patrullas, viajando luego a uno de los costados.

Se arrodillaron delante de un gran arbusto, y apartando las hojas, encontraron lo que buscaban.

Una escotilla circular, semejante a la de un submarino.

Viéndose entre sí, el enano peli marrón asintió.

Miró su antebrazo derecho y aproximó su mano, abriendo una especie de compartimiento secreto donde estaba un botón rojo cuadrado y plano.

Lo presionó y de este salió un holograma lleno círculos multicolores.

No demoró en empezar a presionarlos uno (1) por uno (1), buscando algo.

El fastidio llegó cuando pasaron veinte (20) minutos desde su inicio.

-¿Ya casi lo encuentras, Sindri?- Brock, quien revisaba su arma con cuidado en busca de cualquier defecto que pudiera interferir con su funcionamiento, le preguntó a su hermano, aburrido.

-No me apresures, esta cosa tiene demasiadas funciones- el enano aludido contestó, deslizando el dedo por el holograma y pasando a una nueva sección de botones. Como un celular táctil.

-No son tantas, solo hay dos mil (2000)- le dijo como si hablara del clima.

-¿Exactamente como contabilizas las cosas, Brock?... Bingo- presionó un botón naranja y extendió el índice izquierdo, mientras que con su mano derecha tomaba su rifle laser que había colocado en el suelo por estorbarle en su accionar.

Acercó el índice de la mano del holograma a la escotilla.

Una aguja muy fina salía de la punta, de la que se emitía una chispa de luz minúscula.

La posó en la superficie de la entrada, y al contacto, la pequeña lucecita se trastornó en una chispa grande.

-Espero que este soplete sea tan bueno como dijeron- Sindri habló, trazando un gran círculo dentro del circulo.

-Ya te dije que lo es, quien me lo vendió era un tipo de confianza- la luz de aquella chispa se reflejaba en el casco del enano azul.

-Ojala y no sea como el último "Tipo de confianza" del que me hablaste- alegó, a mitad de crear la figura geométrica.

-…- esta vez no dijo nada, solo siguió observando.

-Ese silencio no me gusta. Escupe Brock, ¿De qué tanta confianza era el tipo al que le pediste a Hermes que le comprara esto?- inquirió, cerca de acabar.

-… ¿recuerdas a ese Goblin del mercado negro que visitamos hace tres mil quinientos (3500) años?- le preguntó, un poco nervioso.

-… ok, ahora esta misión pasó de tener posibilidades de éxito de setenta por ciento (70%) a tener posibilidades de cuarenta por ciento (40%)- sorprendentemente, en lugar de gritarle e insultarlo, simplemente se limitó a aseverar con tono bastante agrio, guardando el soplete puesto que había concluido su labor.

-…me esforzaré- aseguró después de un momento de silencio.

-Se que lo harás Brock, se que lo harás- tomó su arma con ambas manos y le propinó un derechazo tipo Rocky Balboa al centro del circulo que dibujo.

Aquella parte fue empujada hacia abajo con suma facilidad.

El soplete había servido de las mil maravillas.

-Andando- comandó el enano más serio de los dos (2), introduciendo la en el espacio que ahora estaba en entrada, abriéndola desde dentro a continuación.

Pasó por allí tan pronto vio que su cuerpo con armadura cabía.

-Entendido- lo siguió su hermano.

Allí, un nuevo panorama, pero muy conocido para los dos (2), sobrevino.

Un túnel estrecho, sombrío, pero ligeramente iluminado en luz azul.

Cámaras de seguridad de pequeño tamaño y ubicación discreta.

Carteles con flechas pintadas en las paredes, las cuales apuntaban el trayecto a la escotilla de salida/entrada.

La ruta secreta "A.V.E" (Anti visión de esposa) del Valhalla.

Ahora que estaban dentro, debían seguir.

Cada uno miró al otro, asintiendo.

Para desaparecer después.

No obstante, se escucharon pasos metálicos poco después.

Y luego de unos minutos.

-¡Gah!…- Brock reapareció, de rodillas delante de una puerta de madera.

-Brock- Sindri emergió de la nada poco después, hiendo con su hermano- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-S-si… es solo que… jeje… ha pasado tanto desde que hicimos esto que perdí mucha resistencia- con una línea de sangre bajando por su boca, pero esto Sindri no lo veía por su casco.

-Descuida, solo debes volver a practicar y volverá… ya llegamos- mirando la puerta de madera.

-Dame un segundo… necesito respirar- pidió, con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el casco si es así?- enarcó una ceja.

-No es necesario- lo dijo para que no viera la sangre, no quería preocuparlo más.

Sindri era cascarrabias sin lugar dudas, pero también era un tipo muy nervioso cuando de Brock se trataba.

-¿Seguro?- en cierta forma, vislumbraba las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano.

-Si- y con cuidado, se puso de pie- ¿Ves? Ya estoy bien- aunque sudaba por dentro de la armadura.

-…- no dijo nada dedicándole unos ojos circunspectos.

¡BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Pegaron un brinco del susto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los pantalones casi sucios por la fuerte impresión repentina.

Esa explosión pasó lejos, pero tenía una barbaridad de poder por el sonido.

Se acordaron (Pues por un momento lo olvidaron), de la campaña en la que estaban.

No había mucho tiempo a su disposición para preocuparse por el otro.

Cada uno fijó los ojos en la puerta de madera, siendo Sindri quien tomó la iniciativa de abrirla.

Giró el pomo con cuidado y lo giró, empujando la puerta con violencia luego.

Acto seguido, pasó por ella con el arma apuntando a todas partes, buscando cualquier peligro que neutralizar.

Alegremente, no halló nada.

No obstante, eso no lo dejó tranquilo, sino que lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos con cautela.

Ese era el sótano del Valhalla, aunque nadie entraba allí más que Odín o su mujer, debía de tener un poco más de vigilancia.

Pero ni cámaras había.

Solo muchas cajas multi tamaño puestas en varias partes, algunas apiladas sobre otras.

También había un candelabro de bombillas en el techo, iluminando.

 _-Estos ricos…-_ pensó con irritación el enano por eso último.

Se preguntó, ¿Por qué los adinerados tienden a ponerle excesivos detalles a sus casas?

Brock entró también, pero ninguno dio un paso más.

-Brock- llamó a su hermano.

-Si- presionó un cierto botón en su antebrazo derecho, de este salió el holograma que había estado antes en el de Sindri- detector de lasérs, activado.

Extendió su mano derecha hacia adelante, y de la palma salió un gas que se esparció rápidamente en el aire.

No pasaron ni cinco (5) segundos antes de que una enorme cantidad de lasérs quedaran al descubierto.

Seguridad oculta, esa era la respuesta a la falta de seguridad visible.

Brock bajó el brazo y miró a Sindri, quien hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se asintieron y miraron delante, guardando sus armas en su espalda.

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su tamaño y las pesadas armaduras, como si se tratasen de súper agentes de película de Hollywood, ambos iniciaron un festival de saltos entre los láseres con una destreza magnánima, sin dejar que los rosara ni uno solo.

No se hacían llamar ladrones de datos profesionales en vano.

Frenaron sus movimientos dignos de acróbatas de circo una vez llegaron al centro de la habitación.

Buscaron con la vista por un momento un objetivo específico, hasta que finalmente lo encontraron justo a su izquierda.

Una puerta de acero, que en su mitad poseía el letrero, "Solo personal autorizado"

Era como una de esas puertas pesadas de alta tecnología que se abren hacia arriba. De esas que hay en las bases militares ultra secretas o algún lugar muy tecnológico.

Un margen de quince (15) metros la separaba de los dos enanos.

Sin mirarse, hablarse o hacerse señas, retomaron el papel de acróbatas y se aproximaron con velocidad a la puerta.

Había más láseres cerca de su objetivo del momento, pero los pasaron con dificultad.

Una vez quedaron erguidos ante este, Sindri dijo:

-Aquí voy- se acercó un poco más a la puerta, luego se puso en cuclillas y metió sus manos lo más que pudo en el borde inferior de la puerta- espero que la falta de buena alimentación no me haya deteriorado tanto- dijo e inmediatamente apretó los dientes al empezar el acto de empujar la puerta hacia arriba.

Tras unos segundos de esfuerzo que se marcó en las venas de su cara, la puerta inició una subida paulatina.

Los enanos, aunque pequeños y fáciles de subestimar por su aspecto, poseían una fuerza e inteligencia que los hacían duros contrincantes, especialmente su inteligencia que los había llevado a ser poseedores de avanzadísimas tecnologías, y muchos de los mejores científicos e ingenieros.

Una vez más, su poderío se demostró tan pronto la puerta acabó de subir.

Aunque este fue apoyado un poco por la armadura que llevaba, pues esta le otorgaba fuerza física adicional.

Sindri retiró las manos y se sobó la espalda, no directamente por tener la armadura sobre ella, pero sintió esta relajarse livianamente de todas maneras.

Cuando había subido la puerta, cerró los ojos, y no los abrió aun después de acabar su trabajo.

No se percató de lo que había después de ella por eso.

Pero después de que sintió la mejoría en el envés de su tronco, los abrió normalmente.

Lo que el reconoció como una ametralladora laser de alta potencia le devolvía la mirada desde una pared al fondo de un blanco y medianamente estrecho pasillo.

No había pensado en nada cuando se posicionó a un lado de la puerta, con la espalda pegada a la superficie de la pared.

Su cuerpo se había movido por si mismo al instante de divisar el peligro.

Brock observó eso y debajo del casco de su rostro expresó extrañeza y curiosidad por el proceder de su hermano; más cuando estaba por investigar la causa, Sindri prorrumpió:

-¡Ponte a cubierto como yo!- su tono era nervioso.

Sin siquiera preguntar el motivo de aquellas palabras, Brock acató la orden de Sindri, y colocó su espalda contra la pared del lado en que estaba.

-Hay una puta ametralladora laser de pared allí, si vamos sin cuidado seremos queso suizo- le explicó, apretando los dientes, exteriorizando en una forma reducida la molestia que le generaba aquel peliagudo primer obstáculo y tomaba entre sus manos el rifle laser que llevaba.

Esa era un arma que podría perforar sus armaduras como si fuesen de papel.

-Mierda- masculló, con sus manos copiando las de su hermano- si eso es solo parte de la línea uno (1)…

-No digas nada más- Sindri lo interrumpió- no es tiempo de quejarse, tu y yo sabíamos desde un principio que esto no iba a ser sencillo- preparando su arma.

-Sí, tienes razón en eso- trasladó una de sus manos a sus zonas lumbares- que bueno que le pedí a Hermes que comprara varias de estas en aquel momento- sacó algo parecido a una esfera de vidrio, con chispas azules golpeando las paredes de su interior.

Una granada electromagnética, el enemigo mortal de cualquier tecnología.

-¿Dónde tenias eso?- Sindri, sorprendido, cuestionó, pues no recordaba que en el inventario de su hermano se encontrara ese objeto.

-Tengo un segundo (2°) compartimiento secreto en esta armadura, allí guarde varios juguetitos que no podía cargar en el primero (1°) - dentro del casco, Brock sonrió.

Este, a pesar de no ver la sonrisa, se la devolvió dentro del suyo.

-Lánzala a la cuenta de tres (3), cuando pase la explosión, pasaremos y volveremos metal fundido a esa mierda- el enano al mando explicó el plan que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento.

-Como digas, hermano- Brock apretó con suficiente fuerza la esfera para que no se le resbalara, pero insuficiente para romperla.

-Uno (1)- Sindri se asomó ligeramente en el marco de la puerta, viendo fijamente la ametralladora.

-Dos (2)- preparando su brazo para lanzar una bola rápida, Brock contó e igualmente sacó su cabeza de la seguridad que le brindaba la pared para ver su objetivo.

-¡Tres! (3)- ambos gritaron con fuerza.

Brock arrojó la esfera hacia el arma que interrumpía su avance y luego se cubrió con el marco otra vez, al igual que Sindri.

Los dos (2) querían prevenir que la ametralladora abriera fuego contra sus cabezas al tenerlas fuera de la "Zona segura" por mucho tiempo.

Ambos esperaron que aquella granada electromagnética chocara con la ametralladora y se rompiera, luego la explosión de electricidad que saldría de esta generaría un corto circuito en ella, lo que la dejaría fuera de servicio.

Piupiupiupiupiupiupiupiu

TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Efectivamente, hubo una explosión eléctrica, pero el sonido que llegó primero les llamó la atención.

El sonido de láseres disparados a Alta velocidad.

Con un mal presentimiento en sus cabezas, reiteradamente y con cuidado se asomaron a ver el resultado de su acción.

Al parecer, la ametralladora estaba en buen estado todavía, lo que los dejó mudos.

Gracias a su inteligencia, no fue necesario pensar absolutamente nada para saber que había pasado.

La ametralladora destruyó la granada.

Algo que normalmente sería más que imposible, esto porque el vidrio de las granadas electromagnéticas está diseñado para no poder ser blanco de ningún arma tecnológica, así que nunca podrían dispararles para contraatacar.

Pero la palabra clave es "Normalmente", pues hay excepciones donde si puede suceder.

Esas excepciones vienen cuando las armas funcionan de forma manual y no automática, como es por lo general.

En otras palabras: para que un arma como la ametralladora laser de techo se defienda de una granada electromagnética, es necesario un operador.

Tras recordar eso, Brock se preguntó quién podría haber sido apostado allí como guardia de seguridad, mientras Sindri afiló la mirada bajo el casco.

-Supongo que habrá que emplear el plan B- Brock soltó de golpe, haciendo que su hermano le clavara los ojos.

-¿Cuál de los tres (3)? ¿El B-A? ¿El B-B? o ¿El B-C? – interrogó con duda.

-Este- reiteradamente, sacó algo de su segundo (2°) compartimiento.

Una sortija metálica con una piedra índigo incrustada en ella.

Sindri dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-El B-B, ese es perfecto- habló, tomando su rifle con más firmeza.

-Mantente detrás hermano, y se rápido, el escudo de esta cosa no resistirá una ráfaga completa- llevándose el objeto a uno de sus dedos, se alistó para pararse en la puerta.

-Muy bien- pegó el rifle a su pecho e igualmente se preparó.

Se miraron a los lentes de sus respectivos cascos y asintieron.

Brock salió de la cobertura, y de un salto se paró firme dentro del pasillo detrás de esta. Entonces volvió un puño la mano donde estaba el anillo y la empujó hacia adelante, como dando un golpe.

De la piedra del anillo, un escudo azul con forma circular emergió delante del puño.

-¡Vamos, Sindri!- Gritó empezando una carga.

-¡Ya lo sé!- se puso a su espalda, aunque cerca del borde derecho del escudo.

No había acabado de acercarse cuando la azulada defensa recibió profusos disparos laser.

Piupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiu

-¡Dispara!- Brock se mostró ansioso al notar como pequeñas grietas se formaban en el escudo por los constantes disparos.

Sindri sacó su cabeza y su rifle laser por el borde del escudo.

-¡Comete esto!- y haló el gatillo.

Piu piu piu piu piu piu piu piu

Aunque no poseía la misma cadencia de tiro que la ametralladora, el rifle laser logró generar un buen daño en puntos específicos de esta, como los cañones, el armazón o el soporte que la mantenía unida al techo.

Sindri y Brock lograron librarse de aquel obstáculo, con un dedo evitando que cayeran al precipicio, pues su defensa estaba a solo un disparo más de resquebrajarse.

Brock desactivó el escudo de la sortija y se apoyó en una de las paredes del pasillo con una mano en el pecho.

-Joder…vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos- inhaló profundamente- en diez (10) años estaré casado con una enana de tetas grandes y tendré dos (2) hijos, ambos varones. Uno de ellos se parecía a ti, solo que no tenía cara de estar llevando un palo metido en el culo todo el tiempo- bromeó, en un intento de pasar el tremendo susto que se llevó al estar a punto de cruzar la línea entre la vida y la muerte.

-Si…yo también vi mi vida pasar delante de mis ojos- igualmente suspiró- en veinticinco (25) años te estaré consolando cuando tu esposa te deje por darse cuenta de que eres un pobre imbécil, y tus hijos te abandonen y se olviden de ti por conseguir mujer- contraatacó su broma, sentándose en el suelo delante de la pared frente a la cual se había apoyado.

Brock respondió con una risa breve a las palabras de su hermano.

Estuvieron en sus respectivas posiciones durante más de un minuto, hasta que decidieron continuar con su camino una vez se sintieron más calmados.

En una habitación oscura, con nada más que una pantalla de monitor iluminando un poco; además de algunas pantallas de menor tamaño y luces titilantes, una figura observaba a través de la más grande como los dos (2) hermanos enanos avanzaban por aquel pasillo.

En una ventanilla en la mitad superior derecha de la imagen se reflejaba la ametralladora que habían inutilizado.

La misteriosa figura dejó escapar una leve risa.

-Vengan a mí, son mis presas- lo que parecía ser su mano se aproximó a un botón rojo que era iluminado parcialmente por el monitor delante de él, mostrando en su cima una figura con forma análoga a la de una araña, con la diferencia de que tenía un solo ojo en medio de lo que se distinguía como su cabeza.

-¡Sindri, cuidado detrás!- abalanzándose sobre el aludido, tras salir de un agujero en la parte inferior de una pared cercana, un robot con aspecto de araña emitió una luz roja del visor que suplantaba sus ojos, con unas metálicas y puntiagudas patas listas para tratar de perforar la armadura de Sindri en busca de su cuerpo.

Alertado por el grito de su hermano, Sindri se dio la vuelta al instante girando sobre uno de sus pies, recibiendo inmediatamente luego a la araña robot en su pecho.

-¡Joder!- con su mano izquierda, tomó a la máquina de la cabeza e hizo presión al apartarla de si, aplastando esa parte como si fuese una lata de refresco.

Arrojó a un lado el helado y duro cuerpo de su agresor, haciendo un fuerte sonido al impactar con una de las paredes.

-¡Vienen más, están saliendo del techo!- la voz del enano azul se dejó oír reiteradamente, al tiempo que con el cañón de su arma apuntaba donde dijo.

Fueron cinco (5) robots los que salieron de allí. Sus "Ojos" emitían el mismo brillo rojo que el de antes y permanecían de cabeza en el techo con sus patas clavadas en la superficie.

-¡También detrás de ti!- Sindri señaló, viendo el mismo número de maquinas en la retaguardia de su hermano.

Los enanos corrieron hacia el otro, y con un movimiento rápido se pusieron espalda con espalda.

-Hey, Sindri, el que destruya menos limpiará nuestra casa una vez volvamos- apuntando a las arañas, el enano azul profirió.

-Je, acepto el reto- con una sonrisa, su hermano accedió, alistando su dedo para jalar el gatillo.

Las arañas saltaron hacia ellos una vez pactada la apuesta.

Una lluvia de lasérs les calló en el aire.

Varias acabaron con un agujero donde antes estaba su "Ojo", mientras que otras se salvaron porque los disparos fallaron por los pelos.

Clanck

Pero de lo que si no pudieron salvarse, fue de los impactos que les regalaron los hermanos Huldra con las culatas de sus rifles.

-¿Cuántas?- Sindri miró por sobre su hombro a Brock.

-Todas- contestó, copiando su accionar.

-Yo igual- dijo.

-Vamos por más entonces, no me gustan los empates- el enano calvo soltó, para avanzar por el camino luego de darse la vuelta.

-Lo mismo digo- riendo, Sindri lo siguió.

El resto del camino, por aproximadamente veinte (20) minutos más, fue una zona de tiro al blanco.

Al cabo de ese lapso, docenas de robots araña yacían en el suelo, completamente inmóviles y agujereados.

Y aun así continuaron en empate.

-¡Dispara a los más grandes, esos disparan plasma!- un grito resonó, para después dar paso a un disparo laser que creó un agujero en un gran robot semejante a una mosca, que al igual que las arañas poseía un solo "Ojo".

-¡Eso ya lo sé, deja de hablar y dispara a los más pequeños!- otro grito cruzó el aire, con el emisor viendo a unos robots moscas más pequeños zumbando velozmente con alas metálicas a espaldas del otro.

-¡Maldición!, Brock, ¿¡De dónde viene toda esta chatarra!?- con los dientes apretados, el primer vociferador acabó de fusilar a dos (2) moscas gigantes.

-Ni idea, supongo que las fabricas de los Aesir trabajaron horas extras- dejando en claro su falta de información sobre el tema, Brock le dio un puñetazo a una de las pequeñas alimañas voladoras.

-¡Toma esto!- dándole una patada a una mosca robótica caída, Sindri concentró sus órganos visuales en una puerta de gran tamaño al final de un pasillo a su derecha- Cúbreme la espalda, abriré ese armatoste de allá- aproximándose en una presurosa carrera lineal a la puerta.

-¿¡Ehh!? ¡No me des más trabajo del que tengo ya!- lo persiguió, sin dejar de ver a los nuevos enemigos que salían del suelo, el techo y las paredes, y de apuntarles con su rifle.

-¡Cierra el pico y hazlo! Perdimos mucha munición, si no salimos de aquí pronto estaremos al merced de lo que sea que nos venga luego.

La puerta a la que Sindri llegó en poco tiempo era una mecánica, igual a esas que están en algunas tiendas y que se abren a los lados cuando uno se acerca, solo que en lugar de vidrio era de titanio.

Colocando sus manos (Con el rifle de nuevo en su espalda) en la zona de unión de las dos (2) partes que conformaban la puerta, el enano empleó su fuerza natural y artificial (por la armadura) con el objetivo claro de separarlas.

Esta vez fue más difícil. Después de varios segundos solo había conseguido alejarlas unos centímetros.

-¡Más fuerza en esos brazos, hermano! ¡Estas cosas se están acumulando!- Brock exclamó, nervioso al ver como más y más enemigos se aproximaban a ellos.

Había tantos de esos robots que ya no se veían ni el suelo, las paredes o el aire delante de él, pues las maquinas los inundaban en su totalidad.

-¡Estoy dándolo todo, pero esta puerta de mierda es muy dura de abrir!- masculló, con el rostro rojo debajo de su casco debido al esfuerzo que ejercía.

-Tsk, entonces no hay opción- rebuscó dentro de su segundo (2°) compartimiento y sacó algo parecido a un tubo, donde una línea recta de color verde resaltaba como punto negro en un cuadro blanco- habrá que usar esto.

Mirando por sobre su hombro sin parar sus acciones, los ojos de Sindri se abrieron a tope una vez se percató del objeto que Brock sujetaba.

-¡Mierda!- haciendo caso omiso a sus límites, acrecentó su fuerza, con un desespero enorme.

Lo que su hermano llevaba en la mano era un arma muy peligrosa.

Una granada de plasma.

-¡Salúdenme al vertedero de chatarra!- y arrojó el objeto, que atravesó el aire dando cuantiosos giros.

El final de su vuelo llegó cuando colisionó con uno de los robots mosca.

SSSHHHHHHHUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM

Su "Freno" se volvió sopa verde y fosforescente tan pronto fue completamente engullida por una explosión de energía de un color igual.

Mismo destino que corrió una vasta cantidad de otros robots cuando fueron alcanzados por ella.

Con eso, el desempate había sido logrado, logrando Brock con seguir una apabullante ventaja.

Pero como contrapartida por ese óptimo desenlace que les había quitado a un número apreciable de enemigos…

-¡Kuh!- Brock, con un gesto que hablaba de intenso dolor, se apretó con fuerza el muñón sangrante que ahora reemplazaba a su brazo izquierdo, mismo que usó para arrojar la granada de plasma.

Mientras esta se encontraba en pleno vuelo, había sacado la sortija que antes fue su carta de triunfo frente a la ametralladora laser, y seguidamente protegió a su hermano y a él mismo con ella de la explosión esmeralda.

Terriblemente, el escudo no fue lo bastante fuerte para resistirla y se resquebrajó.

El anillo acompañó a aquellos robots en el mismo destino, y tanto la armadura que cubría el brazo como este mismo fueron eliminados hasta el codo.

Lo que era la extremidad del enano se había vuelto un charco de sopa verde en el suelo.

-¡…! ¡GAAAHHHH!-su hermano, al ver el estado en que el enano azul quedó por protegerlos a ambos, agregó todavía más fuerza a su intento de crear una apertura en la puerta.

El sonido de un metal pesado abriéndose lentamente permitió que los que lo provocaban lo oyeran.

Mientras Sindri ponía el mil por ciento (1000%) de su empeño en abrir su camino, Brock, aunque padeciendo todavía el agonizante dolor que le produjo la pérdida de su extremidad de esa manera, no dejó que eso lo inutilizara, y con su mano derecha recogió su rifle y abrió fuego contra las sobras de sus agresores, haciendo todo lo que podía para mantenerlos a raya.

Segundos de esfuerzo impensable e irracional sobrevinieron y la puerta se abrió lo óptimo para que ambos pasaran.

Abruptamente, Sindri agarró a su hermano desde su axila izquierda y como si se tratase de una bolsa de basura, lo arrastró por el suelo hasta acercarlo lo suficiente a la puerta como para arrojarlo a través de la apertura que había logrado, pasando este sin problemas.

El enano peli marrón lo siguió inmediatamente de un salto, y una vez estuvo de ese lado se dio la vuelta, agarró las dos (2) partes de la puerta y con más facilidad que para abrirla, la cerró con vasta fuerza.

Detrás de la gran puerta, había una sala con paredes y piso de metal, así como también el techo, muchas maquinas de aspecto pesado y unas cuantas puertas iguales a la que había a sus espaldas.

El enano peli marrón se sentó en el suelo ulteriormente de varios segundos de verla con fijeza, inhalando y exhalando de forma exagerada.

Eso fue casi como la situación desesperada que vivía el héroe de una historia de aventuras cuando esta se encontraba próxima al desenlace.

Curiosamente, su historia había iniciado hace no demasiado.

Eso solo significaba que la tarea que se habían propuesto llevar a cabo era poseedora de una dificultad más allá de lo que habían esperado.

Aunque eso no minimizaba en lo absoluto su resolución, pues tenían el incentivo perfecto para seguir adelante y no querer fallar por nada del mundo.

Sus vidas.

-Sindri…- la voz, entrecortada por el dolor, del enano azul hizo que el enano más serio alzase la mirada, pues la tenia fija en el suelo mientras respiraba.

-¿Necesitas algo?- inquirió, con un tono suave provocado por el desasosiego ante su estado.

-Sí…debo pedirte una (1) cosa- sacando un dedo, señalizó.

-¿Cuál?- le preguntó, acercándose un poco.

-¿Te importaría pasarme una pastilla azul y tratar mi brazo?- le pidió, mirando dicha parte.

-…Brock, ya hablamos de esto, nunca incluyo Viagra entre los medicamentos que llevo cuando hacemos esto, además, ¿Para que la necesitas en este momento?- le preguntó, con una expresión en blanco.

Cuando los dos (2) enanos salían a misiones de robo informático, ambos se organizaban para llevar un tipo de inventario cada uno y desempeñar un papel específico.

Brock se encargaba de llevar cosas relacionadas a la defensa personal en momentos de agresión hacia él y su hermano, además de operar las más complejas de manera rápida (Puesto que a pesar de su forma de ser, era más habilidoso que Sindri cuando de lidiar con maquinas se trataba).

Sindri era el responsable del transporte de medicamentos y del tratado de heridas leves y graves.

Ellos llevaban todos esos objetos en los compartimientos (mencionados anteriormente) de sus armaduras.

-No hablo de eso… hablo de la pastilla coagulante- corrigió la equivocación de su hermano.

-Oh… disculpa- introdujo la mano en su compartimiento y de allí sacó un frasco de vidrio de un color marrón con la tapa negra, que no tardó en abrir, para entonces introducir un dedo en el frasco y sacar una pastilla redonda, de un color azul livianamente oscuro- ten- le acercó la pastilla.

La agarró con su mano restante y se la llevó a la boca para tragársela al segundo.

La hemorragia en su brazo se detuvo en muy poco tiempo.

-Listo- miró al rostro de su hermano tras retirar la vista del muñón- ahora voy a curarte, no vayas a gritar como niñita- rebuscando entonces en el compartimiento, lanzó dicha burla, cuya contestación inmediata fue un gruñido de perro de su hermano.

Sacó una jeringa y otro frasco de vidrio, pero este poseía un tono verde hierba.

Puso el frasco en el suelo, lo abrió y subsiguientemente retiró la tapa que cubría la aguja de la jeringa, para introducir esta en el interior del primer (1°) objeto.

Lo llenó hasta la mitad del líquido que allí había, uno de un tono verde más liviano que el de la botella.

Sacó la jeringa tan pronto concluyó la carga a medias y la aproximó al brazo afectado, insertando la aguja a un costado de su hombro, esparciendo todo el líquido verdoso en su interior de una sola vez; sacando la aguja con un movimiento veloz.

Brock no dejó salir ni siquiera un leve quejido, solo observó aquel procedimiento con una cara de póker.

No pasaron ocho (8) segundos cuando, de igual manera que las lagartijas, su brazo empezó a reformarse desde el muñón.

Al cabo de once (11) segundos más, no parecía que en aquella extremidad hubiese pasado algo de no ser por la parte destruida de la armadura que cubría la zona.

Sindri tapó la botella con el medicamento verde, así como la aguja de la jeringa y las regresó a su lugar. Entonces, deliberadamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano.

-¿Cómo sientes ese nuevo brazo?- inquirió, pasando la vista a dicha parte.

-Hmm- sin previo aviso, Brock empuñó su renacida mano izquierda, y junto con el antebrazo, empezó a bajarla y a subirla, a bajarla y a subirla, a bajarla y a subirla (Bastante rápido por cierto) mientras una sonrisa dentuda adornaba sus facciones- es perfecto- regresó los ojos a donde su hermano, solo para que un pie metálico entrara en su visión.

¡Pam!

-¡Jodido enfermo!- soltó un grito el enano peli marrón.

-Je, como si tú no tuvieras tu "Hora feliz" de vez en cuando, hermano- rió de manera soez.

-No lo negaré, pero a diferencia de ti, mi "Hora feliz" no dura las ocho mil setecientas sesenta (8760) horas del año- rebatió sus palabras, con palpable desagrado en su hablar.

-¡Ey! ¡No te pases! Tampoco estoy en ello todo el tiempo- con un tono claramente ofendido, como si le estuviesen escupiendo en su orgullo, Brock contestó.

Sindri lo vio con ojos que expresaban distinguiblemente las palabras "Sí, como no".

-Ajá claro, claro, y debo suponer que tampoco eres calvo- debajo del casco, el enano alzó la ceja.

El aire cambió de golpe con la última frase.

Solo existían tres (3) cosas que podían molestar verdaderamente a Brock:

La primera (1°): que le dijeran impotente.

El último tipo que lo llamó así desapareció misteriosamente una noche y al medio día del día siguiente apareció: castrado, golpeado y con un letrero en el pecho que decía, "Impotente".

Brock era alguien muy tranquilo regularmente, pero tenía un lado oscuro y peligrosamente retorcido que salía a flote una vez lo enfurecían.

Aunque solo llegaba a los extremos de hacer semejantes barbaridades con completos desconocidos, o individuos con los que tenía un fuerte rencor.

Con conocidos o amigos, lo más a lo que llegaba era a una buena reyerta con ellos, donde su cólera lo transformaba en un autentico dios de las peleas de bar, repartiendo puñetazos y patadas indiscriminadas a diestra y siniestra.

La segunda (2°): que se burlaran de su color de piel innatural.

No era su culpa parecer un fenómeno y que fuesen escasas las mujeres que se le acercasen desde que se volvió de ese color.

Era culpa de Loki, total y completamente su culpa.

Pero no podía ponerle ni un solo dedo encima a ese puto de pelo de rayo por el poder que tenia, que si bien no era el mayor de la mitología nórdica, era suficiente para volarlo en pedazos, lo que lo frustraba enormemente.

Y cada vez que se burlaban de su tono de piel, se acordaba de Loki, lo que lo enfurecía hasta un nivel peligroso.

Así que en realidad, lo segundo (2°) que lo podía enfurecer era recordar a Loki.

Y lo tercero (3°): que le dijeran calvo.

Por un solo motivo: siempre que intentaba ligar con una mujer, cualquier mujer, se encontraba con estas palabras: "Lo siento, no me gustan los hombres azules y calvos".

En cierta forma, estaba unido con la segunda (2°) razón.

Para alguien como Brock, quien poseía una adicción por el sexo y las mujeres sin límites; eso era un martirio total.

No iba a burdeles ya, siempre que lo hacía no podía evitar rememorar él porqué: porque a ojos de las mujeres era demasiado feo como para tener algún tipo de relación con él, ya sea sexual o romántica.

Y se rehusaba a caer tan bajo como para violar a una mujer.

Pervertido era, pero un hombre con algunos principios también.

¿Resumen de todo esta explicación?

No se le debe decir a Brock impotente, no se debe uno burlar de su color de piel y no se le debe decir calvo.

Pero Sindri había infringido la última de las tres (3) grandes prohibiciones, por lo tanto…

-¡GAAAAHHHHHH!- el enano azul, iracundo, se abalanzó sobre su allegado, preparado para quebrarle el casco y la nariz de un solo puñete, aunque eso le costara fracturarse su propia mano.

¿Y logró su cometido?

Claro que no.

TZZZZZZZ

En el último segundo, Sindri se apartó del camino, pasó su mano por el compartimiento de su armadura y sacó una porra eléctrica, cuya punta estampó en la nuca de su hermano y, ayudada por la armadura metálica que cargaba, una descarga eléctrica lo bastante fuerte para noquearlo se esparció por toda su anatomía.

El enano azul se desplomó en el piso, sufriendo ligeros espasmos en ciertas partes, con los ojos en los que se reflejaba el blanco de una hoja de papel vacía bajo su casco y la boca abierta, haciendo que pareciera que daba un grito silencioso.

Como si fuese cosa de cada día, el enano más serio volvió a ubicar aquel repelente de matones en su compartimiento.

-Hmp, pendejo- mirandolo por sobre el hombro con soberbia.

Brock, de los dos (2), era el mejor en la lucha; pero Sindri siempre ha sido el más astuto.

CLANCK

Sindri se paralizó, cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizó por el inesperado escalofrío que este padeció de inmediato ante el abrupto sonido de metal chocando con fuerza, cuyo origen fue deducido en un escaso margen de tiempo por su eficaz cerebro.

Más rápido que un suspiro, el enano giró sobre sus talones, ingresando la puerta que tanto su consanguíneo como el cruzaron poco antes a su campo visual.

Pudo apreciar un bulto de considerable tamaño en esta, claramente ocasionado por un impacto en su parte posterior.

Algo dentro de su mente resonó como una alarma, probablemente su instinto, advirtiéndole del peligro inminente.

CLANCK CLANCK

El mismo sonido, solo que en dúo.

No iba a ser tan simple escapar de esos insectos metálicos.

Casi se podría decir que su cuerpo se movió solo cuando se agachó al lado de su hermano, y al momento siguiente de agarrarlo por la cintura se lo montó en el hombro cual saco de papas, parar salir catapultado a la puerta más próxima, la que él sabía los acercaría un poco más a su destino.

El peso mixto de su armadura y los dos (2) compartimientos rellenos de los que esta era dueña conseguían que le pesara notablemente aun con su gran fuerza natural como enano; pero seguía siendo capaz de moverse con él con exigua dificultad.

 _-Debí darle una descarga más_ _suave-_ más sin embargo, sí que se sentía incomodo correr y cargar a su hermano a la vez, lo que era motivo de que Sindri se arrepintiera de haberlo dejado tan noqueado.

Era muy inteligente, si, pero como todos, cometía errores de vez en vez.

Tan pronto estuvo plantado frente a la puerta, bajó al azul con cuidado y buscó en los compartimientos de este.

-No hay tiempo para ser suave- finalmente halló lo que buscaba y lo sacó bruscamente.

Un explosivo C-4 y su detonador.

Apretó el explosivo en su mano para que no se le resbalara, apresurándose a colocarlo en el centro de la puerta y agarrando a su hermano tras hacerlo para alejarlo lo debido.

-Ábrete sésamo- haciendo una pose genial y profiriendo tan famosa frase, el enano oprimió el botón que accionaria el estallido una vez puso a su sangre en el piso.

BOOOOMMMM

Una nube de humo y fuego se extendió poco tiempo después de la explosión, volviéndose exclusivamente de humo en breve.

Sindri cargó una vez más con el inconsciente Brock y pasó por el agujero que se formó en la puerta como resultado de sus acciones, sin esperar a que se disipara la cortina de humo.

Pero su corrida no llegó más lejos de cinco (5) pasos luego de la puerta, puesto que de un momento a otro sintió cada fibra su de cuerpo paralizarse, lo que llevó a que callera al suelo de cara, con su hermano justo a su lado.

Segundos después, acompañó a este en su estado cuando una potente descarga eléctrica lo invadió solo a él.

Crash

El sonido de vidrios rompiéndose llenó una sala entera, después de que una ventana allí ubicada fuese resquebrajada tras chocar un cuerpo grande con esta, para entonces girar por el suelo del lugar durante un breve tiempo.

Un castaño, con un considerable número de heridas sangrantes por todo el cuerpo y las ropas que tapaban su tronco derruidas al completo, se quedó estático en el suelo al pararse su rodar, acostado boca arriba.

Movió cada ojo a la ventana por donde ingresó a donde estaba, a través de la que se vislumbraba otro edificio.

Tenía un agujero de gran tamaño por el que se podía ver lo que estaba detrás.

Claramente, este no era parte de la arquitectura, por el aspecto destruido en sus límites.

Jesús lo había creado, de manera no intencional, cuando chocó con el luego de ser mandado a volar por un golpe del martillo de Thor.

La quijada, sitio donde fue conectada la agresión, le dolía en conjunto con sus demás heridas; no obstante, ignoró esto y se irguió con parsimonia, manteniendo la pared a su espalda en la mira y un aire atento en el rostro.

BROOM

Un golpe rompe muros, cortesía del dios silencioso nórdico, resquebrajó la estructura donde ubicaba la mirada.

El castaño ojiavellana se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar tanto a Vidar como a los escombros que salieron volando a en su dirección tras esa entrada al estilo Monkey D. Garp.

El dios nórdico en un pis pas se volteó a ver a su casi agredido, haciendo silbar el aire con una mecida inmediata e impetuosa de su daga.

El hijo de Dios en menos de un parpadeo creó una espada de luz en su diestra e interceptó la furiosa esgrimida, retrocediendo sutilmente el brazo ante la fuerza con que se había empleado.

En su surda se creó una segunda espada, blandiéndola con premura hacia el cuello de Vidar, solo para tener un encuentro con la mano de este, cuya superficie estaba abrigada con una tenue luz de color azul.

Los ojos y muecas de ambos contendientes eran iguales en seriedad y atención a los movimientos del otro.

Pam

El castaño ojiavellana conectó un puntapié en el plexo solar del rubio ojiazul, sacándole todo el aire y provocando su encorvamiento.

Recogió la pierna a la que recurrió para efectuar el ataque y seguidamente la reutilizo, pero esta vez para conectarle un rodillazo en la quijada que separó sus pies del suelo.

Un nuevo agujero fue creado en el techo de la construcción, y un dios rubio con la mandíbula sangrante fue el material usado.

Jesús hizo desaparecer la espada que sostenía con la mano izquierda y la remplazó por un escudo de luz.

Con velocidad extrema, sus ojos se viraron a su costado diestro, donde una daga acortó la distancia entre su cabeza y el filo en un ínfimo espacio de tiempo.

Como antes bloqueó con la espada, y se puso cara a cara con su agresor.

Vidar lo observaba con un rostro rasguñado y sudoroso, pero sin expresar dolor o fatiga alguna.

El hijo de Dios movió uno de los ojos de una manera casi imperceptible a su rabillo, mostrando involuntariamente que buscaba ver el hoyo por donde "Vidar" salió despedido.

Se dio cuenta poco después de que a quien le había aflojado la mandíbula era al dios maligno del engaño.

Parece que había llegado al nivel en que era capaz de "Convertir" su aura en la de quienes imitaba.

Debía poner especial atención ahora en el actuar de sus oponentes.

En medio del forcejeo que se creó entre los dos (2), Jesús advirtió que de la hoja de la daga de Vidar comenzó a salir una luz pequeña.

La reacción más eficaz que le llegó a la mente ante tal visión, fue pegar un brinco hacia atrás y alistar su escudo.

Zas

Una media luna de luz salió despedida rumbo al castaño, destruyendo el suelo sobre el que pasaba.

Jesús consiguió aguantar el choque del ataque y su escudo con facilidad, pero aun así retrocedió un centímetro.

De golpe, se percató de que la temperatura tuvo un descenso inesperado y profundo.

Reaccionó dando una media vuelta, advirtiendo a una rubia con diversas heridas en distintas partes de la cara y el cuerpo.

Le apuntaba con una espada que erupcionaba vapor gélido.

-[Flower Wintry] (Flor invernal)- la mujer murmuró, señalando al castaño con la punta de su arma blanca, de la que como si de un cañón se tratase, salió disparada una ráfaga de aire níveo.

Con el cuerpo firme, hizo que el escudo recibiera el ataque de lleno, iniciando una criogenización inmediata tras el contacto.

Tal suceso consiguió cohibir a Jesús, puesto que nunca había visto un ataque capaz de hacer algo tan increíble como congelar la luz misma.

Aquello quería decir que Brunilda realmente había alcanzado un nivel de poder ingente.

El proceso de enfriamiento no tardó en estar a punto de alcanzar el brazo del castaño ojiavellana, quien por reflejo lo apartó del ahora escudo de hielo, que luego de ser abandonado cayó al piso, fragmentándose en miles de pedazos de tamaños heterogéneos.

Unas delgadas corrientes de vapor frio se movilizaron dentro de aquella sala agujereada, tomando dominio de cuantiosas partes de la misma, formando un rio de aire blanco en el aire.

Dicho "Rio" nacía en la espada de Brunilda, quien miraba a Jesús con una mínima sonrisa, antes de ser tapada por una de las "Corrientes" originarias de su arma, que de pronto adquirieron una mayor anchura y aumentaron en cantidad cuando la espada emitió un aura blanca, semejante a una llama que se mecía con gentileza.

Pero el ojiavellana sabía a la perfección que lo último que definía esa aura era "Gentil".

-[Jormungante]- tapada por esa niebla helada, los labios de la valquiria se movieron para decir eso.

Inmediatamente, una enorme nube de vapor gélido emergió de la espada, y empezó a girar en torno a Brunilda. La nube poco a poco se fue transfigurando hasta tomar el aspecto de una gran serpiente de vapor, con sus fauces abiertas y sus ojos mirando inamoviblemente a Jesús.

-¡Ataca!- y con esa exclamación de mando, la criatura artificial se arrojó contra el hombre, preparada para morderlo.

Estrechó sus ojos ante el inminente ataque, para de repente ubicar su espada de luz en posición horizontal frente a él, tomando aun la empuñadura con la mano derecha y colocando la izquierda en el filo.

-[Heavenly Guard] (Guardia celestial)

Una barrera circular con numerosas cruces gravadas lo rodeó, defendiéndolo del ataque hasta que este mismo cesó y la serpiente se retrajo a donde la mujer.

La barrera se esfumó una vez que Jesús hizo desaparecer el arma de luz, para consecutivamente tomar una postura como si fuese a propinar una tacleada con su hombro derecho.

Brunilda se alarmó por esa posición, pero el castaño se impulsó contra ella antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, exclamando mientras se aproximaba:

-[Assault of Lamb] (Embestida de Cordero).

PAAMM

Una vez terminada la pronunciación, el cuerpo del hombre se cubrió con un aura lumínica que de inmediato tomó la forma de una cabeza de cordero con siete (7) cuernos, justo antes de arrojarse en un potente embate a la líder de las valquirias.

Inusitadamente, Vidar hizo a un lado a Brunilda, quien cayó sentada al piso, observando entonces como el ojiazul recibía la embestida; vomitando una cantidad alarmante de sangre al perforarlo algunos de los cuernos del cordero.

El dios silencioso salió como una bala fuera del edificio, volando hasta colisionar con una serie de casas y enviar sus paredes, techos, ventanas y demás en pedazos por los aires.

Desde cerca del borde del agujero por el que Vidar salió, el mismo que creo Jesús al entrar, la mujer observó silenciosamente como su amigo destruía indeliberadamente una mínima parte de la arquitectura de Azgard.

Apretó los dientes ante la vista, molesta, y ubicó a su contendiente con ojos incisivos.

Se puso erguida en un instante y apretó el mango de su hoja con tal fuerza que las venas de sus manos se marcaron.

Una capa de vapor helado que nació en el inicio de la hoja tardó menos de un (1) segundo en cubrir a Brunilda por completo.

Acto seguido, se reunió todo en la punta del arma, que apuntaba al ojiavellana de casi dos (2) metros.

-[Glacial Wave] (Onda glacial)-

FIUUUSSSHHHHHH

Una corriente descomunal de frio sopló contra Jesús, hiendo en su búsqueda deseando congelarlo.

-[Sacred Guard]- la misma protección de antes se manifestó en su contorno.

Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtr

-¡…!- imagínense su rostro cuando esta empezó a congelarse igual que el escudo.

No obstante, no la retiró por obvias razones.

Una vez que la barrera se volvió un iglú, el aire que exhalaba el castaño era visible por el frio.

Lo único que salió de él que tuvo un cambio.

Crash

Pam

La sangre caliente del hombre se mescló con el frio rostro de la rubia, quien con un solo puñetazo despedazó el hielo que lo rodeaba. El puño hizo contacto con el estomago del castaño ojiavellana y se hundió a profundidad en el, provocando que vomitara el liquido vital.

La pared de hielo en la parte posterior a Jesús voló en pedazos cuando este salió mandado como una estrella fugaz en retroceso.

El mismo destino lo corrió la pared de madera detrás de él.

Un cuerpo musculoso sobrevoló las calles de Azgard con vehemencia increíble, demoliendo unos cuantos edificios en el proceso.

Cayendo a tierra.

Rodando como un neumático.

Dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

Hasta detenerse finalmente contra algo duro y firme.

-…- se sobó la región abdominal con una línea de sangre bajando de sus labios.

Ese golpe sí que fue potente.

Había olvidado la fuerza ultra gigante que adquiría Brunilda cuando se enfurecía.

Pobre del miserable que acabara casado con ella.

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado al momento de la caída, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante.

Había caído en medio de un escuadron de Valquirias y guerreros Azgardianos, y lo que había parado su rodada era el escudo de uno de estos últimos.

Todos lo habían rodeado tan pronto se percataron de su identidad y lo miraban con ojos feroces, apuntándole con sus lanzas y espadas.

 _-¿A dónde vine a caer…?-_ pensó, casi con sarcasmo y entrecerrando los ojos con desagrado.

Un soldado, que parecía ser un oficial por el casco distinto que llevaba (Uno con cuernos más grandes) y una capa azul; alzó la mano, como cuando se está a punto de ordenar un avance. Manteniendo clavada la figura de Jesús en sus impávidos.

-¡PREparen!- vociferó, haciendo hincapié en la silaba inicial.

Jesús, con una acentuada pesadez, contempló como círculos mágicos de color celeste aparecían en la punta de las armas de sus enemigos.

-¡Apunten!- prolongó notoriamente la primera (1°) vocal, endureciendo el semblante y afilando la vista con cada fonema verbalizado.

Con una displicencia indistinguible, el hombre cuyo cuerpo llevaba cincelada magistralmente cada batalla donde había participado, presionó las yemas de todos sus dedos manuales en el piso de la calle.

Fue lo suficientemente delicado en fuerza como para no agrietarla.

Al menos no visiblemente.

Allí, el oficial gritó:

-¡FUEGO!- bajando el brazo, escupiendo inconscientemente.

Fuego, hielo, agua, relámpagos, aire, lava, vapor, luz, tierra y una larga lista de otros elementos se materializaron frente a esos círculos mágicos, en esferas concéntricas hechas de sí mismos.

Y simultáneamente…

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

De las coronillas de cada soldado y cada valquiria, lo que parecían ser zarzas rojas emergieron violentamente, perforando la carne y el hueso e hiriendo el interior de sus cabezas con sus espinas.

En la tierra justo debajo de cada uno, una zarza propia nacía y ascendía para penetrar sus zonas inferiores (N/A: No la zona que están pensando) para salir por sus superiores.

Tan pronto salían de los cráneos, los cuerpo se quedaban inmóviles, como estatus de acero.

CHUCK

E igual que los aguijones de las avispas, decenas de espinas salieron del cuerpo de cada uno, incendiándose estos en un fuego dorado hasta las cenizas.

Las armaduras que portaban llegaron a derretirse, muestra clara del infernal calor que pertenecía a las esplendorosas brasas.

Una escena rauda y cruel, muy extraño considerando quien había sido el provocador.

-[Thorns of Purgatory] (Espinas del purgatorio)- recitó el nombre de la habilidad fungida.

Una de las más poderosas habilidades de Jesús, así como la menos utilizada por él gracias a la excesiva crueldad que ejerce.

El poder sacro de su cuerpo se transmuta en innumerables raíces espinosas incendiarias que salen de donde él quiera en su anatomía.

Se pueden usar de muchas formas para matar, entre ellas: estrangulación, constricción general, empalamiento, quema de órganos (La más dolorosa de todas), laceración de miembros, entre otras.

Demasiado gore para él.

Demasiado.

Se levantó, teniendo cuidado de no tocar las cenizas de los guerreros caídos.

No por asco, simplemente por respeto a los muertos en batalla.

Una vez en pie, se masajeó uno de sus hombros. Estaban muy tensos.

Se había desacostumbrado a la muerte ajena ya.

Estaba bien para él.

Miró hacia las nubes de repente, enfocándose en cierto punto.

Había algo que caía desde allí.

Algo poderoso.

Y veloz también.

-…- era…

El hombre expandió los ojos cual pelotas de playa.

BROOOOMMMMMMM

Como un asteroide, un cuerpo grande y pesado aterrizó justo enfrente de él, levantando una gruesa nube de polvo, miles de trozos de la calle y soltó una potentísima onda expansiva.

Jesús no pudo evitar dudar si estaban intentando destruir la ciudad o protegerla.

La onda expansiva de aquella caída llegó a las casas circundantes y la cuarteó. Algunas hasta se desplomaron en pedazos.

El piso pareció ser víctima de un terremoto, puesto que rajas colosales nacieron en este desde el punto de aterrizaje.

Y en medio de la nube, una figura alta empezó a mostrarse a medida que el polvo se marchaba.

-…- el ojiavellana afiló la vista cual espada, comenzando a emanar luz de su figura.

Algo fuerte se avecinaba detrás de él.

Otro problema a parte del que tenía delante, quizás mucho mayor.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado, cordero de Dios?- la voz masculina a su espalda le preguntó.

-Tres mil (3000) años, cuatro (4) meses; nueve (9) días, veinte (20) horas y treinta (30) minutos, siendo exacto- le respondió a la persona que le habló.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad estuviste contando el tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, Jesús? ¿Acaso estabas ansioso por volver a enfrentarnos?- su tono era risueño y ligeramente cantarín.

-Jamás y nunca. Contaba el tiempo que duré sin verme forzado a combatir, rey de la tierra de los elfos- contestó aquello, con neutralidad en su dejo y mirando por encima de su hombro.

Pelo plateado, cuerpo corpulento y alto, armadura pesada de bronce; ojos grises, nulo vello facial, un semblante relajado y una espada de oro.

Frey, el rey de Alfheim, señor de los elfos de la luz y dios de los rayos del sol y la lluvia; se paró firme a espaldas del hombre.

Y con el polvo al fin disipado en su totalidad, la imagen de la persona delante de Jesús quedó a simple vista…

Aunque no era precisamente una imagen tranquilizadora.

Una criatura, con grandes alas de oro y una armadura dorada tapando todo su cuerpo; así como un casco de oro con cuernos del mismo material.

-Ara~ Te vez aterradora, Brunilda- Frey comentó, fijando a la criatura en su mira.

-Cierra el pico, Frey- la voz de la valquiria salió de aquella criatura, sonando algo más ronca que antes.

Jesús tragó duro ante la imagen gigante que ahora ostentaba la mujer.

No por temor.

Sino por sorpresa.

Brunilda ubicó sus ojos (Que ahora ya no se veían) sobre la figura del cordero, inquiriéndole:

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te quedaste mudo por ver mi modo Berserker?- su pregunta rebosaba de socarronería.

 _-Si-_ pensó, tan callado como una tumba y las pestañas bien abiertas.

Modo Berserker.

Solo una valquiria en toda la historia pudo dominar ese apabullante poder, y murió hace tanto tiempo que esta transformación fue convertida en un simple mito.

No podía creer que fuera capaz de presenciarlo otra vez.

La verdadera forma de las valquirias.

Su poder oculto.

Su pleno potencial.

La espada de Brunilda, cuyo tamaño se había adaptado al de la mano de su portadora, fue elevada hasta lo más alto por esta.

-Siente mi poder, el poder que te matará- musitó la valquiria con voz gélida, descendiendo el arma blanca.

Zas

-¡…!- no solo la espada, todo el brazo de la mujer salió volando por obra de la blandida que Jesús, tras invocar una espada de luz, realizó.

Una línea de gotas de sangre siguió la extremidad lacerada por su trayecto aéreo hasta el final de su aterrizaje.

Estando en tierra otra vez, la espada y el brazo volvieron a lucir su aspecto pretransformado.

PAM

Con un golpe bien asentado a cuenta de Jesús, el gran cuerpo manco también fue despegado del piso.

Volando cual flecha por el aire.

-…- bajó el puño, con un rostro indescifrable.

El mítico modo Berserker

Si bien era un power up de alta categoría, solo sacaba el cien por ciento (100%) del poder de una valquiria y nada más.

El de Brunilda, aunque no por ello es menospreciable, es inusitadamente menor que el da la valquiria que lo desarrolló en primer (1°) lugar.

Ese poder, todavía no llegaba a la cintura de Jesús.

Fiush

A los oídos del castaño llegó el ruido del viento moviéndose, pero este era diferente.

Sonaba mucho más letal.

Katchin

La espada de luz chocó con la espada de oro de Frey, el cual arrojó un corte tan pronto vislumbró una apertura en las defensas del semidiós.

Una técnica trapera que habría tenido mayor efecto de no ser por la falta del sigilo requerido en esta.

Crack

La patada que Jesús proyectó hacia atrás y se conectó en su pecho, aparte de pulverizarle las costillas también dejó una marca a imagen HD de la marca de sandalias que usaba.

El dios nórdico del sol y la lluvia fue disparado del lado contrario a la valquiria más fuerte en la actualidad.

El castaño flexionó sus rodillas, impulsándose con extrema potencia a sí mismo en un ultra salto en trayectoria fija a la que calculó, sería la zona de aterrizaje de Brunilda.

DROOSH

CRACK

CRACK

BROOM

Un cuerpo alado, brillante y de gran peso, derribó cuanto edificio se le pasó por el medio en su descenso.

El derechazo que el castaño le había proporcionado fue excesivo.

Sin duda, no le importaba si su oponente era una mujer. No le era razón válida para contenerse un poco.

Pero eso no la molestaba en lo más mínimo, todo lo contrario.

Si ella en el pasado hubiera vislumbrado que el hombre se contenía más de lo normal con ella por su condición femenina, le habría exigido que la golpeara como golpearía a otro hombre.

Pero nunca fue necesario, el ya la apaleaba como a cualquier otro enemigo.

Le caía bien esa parte de él.

De espaldas al suelo, en un charco de sangre salido de su brazo cortado y con cuantiosos escombros de distintos materiales rodeándola, Brunilda sonrió tras su casco.

Era una verdadera lástima que no se casara.

Con dolorosa lentitud, la mujer se incorporó como pudo, contemplando sus pies fijamente como si estos fueran arcoíris.

CRASHHH

Un cuerpo cayó con súbita fuerza a pocos metros delante de ella.

Un cuerpo casi tan alto como ella en esa transformación.

Lo ubicó con la mirada, desplegando sus alas doradas.

Una gruesa cortina de polvo impedía su visión directa, pero su silueta era bastante exacta.

Unos ojos avellana se mostraban cada tanto tiempo entre el polvo, brillando con violencia.

Debajo de su casco, la valquiria se sonrojó, relamiéndose los labios.

Esa mirada fiera.

Esa mirada tan llena de poder.

Le fascinaba esa mirada.

Se lamentó con incluso más ímpetu que antes el que aquel imponente hombre no se casara.

La figura del semidiós quedó revelada poco después, exponiendo el hecho de que llevaba la espada de luz que cortó su brazo todavía.

Track

El castaño se sonó el cuello, como advirtiendo que estaba por empezar su acometida.

Fiush

Con un aleteo, la valquiria se elevó del suelo y cayó de pie.

Eso era mucho mejor que la manera normal de ponerse erguida.

Fiush

Zas

Chiiiiiii

Un salto, un (1) solo salto le valió para eliminar la distancia que los separaba, blandiendo su refulgente arma en rumbo diagonal descendente.

Brunilda reaccionó justo a tiempo, usando la armadura de su antebrazo para desviar el tajo mortal, liberando un chirrido irritante con muchas chispas en el proceso.

Viendo su ataque repelido, el hombre arrojó una patada desde su izquierda contra la derecha de Brunilda, cuyo mismo brazo que interceptó la espada contraatacó el segundo (2°) ataque con un puñetazo que hizo retroceder la pierna.

Un desequilibrio momentáneo, provocado por su postura provocada, invadió su cuerpo conllevando a que se inclinara hacia atrás en demasía.

De no ser porque volvió a mover su pierna derecha para apoyarse, habría caído de espaldas y hubiera sido presa del subsiguiente movimiento de la guerrera nórdica.

Un rodillazo mandado a la mandíbula fue cachado por la inamovible mano del ojiavellana, quien la movió por puro reflejo e instinto.

PAM

Lo que si no pudo frenar en el momento fue un izquierdaso estampado de lleno en su mejilla, el cual le sacó un poco de sangre de la encía.

Aunque eso era muy poco en comparación a lo que se necesitaba para pararlo, claro está.

Apostando con suma fuerza el pie en los restos de lo que antes era el piso de madera de una casa (Tanta que se hundió en el), cortó el aire con su mandoble de luz en línea diagonal descendente a Brunilda.

Ella tomó la decisión súper apresurada de desviar con su brazo igual que antes, pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

El castaño se lo esperaba.

En el último segundo, frenó la feroz oscilada desapareciendo la espada de esa mano y creando otra en su extremidad adversa.

Zas

Y cortando limpiamente la restante de la valquiria líder.

Ella abrió sus ojos cual platos, incrédula ante su repentino estado de manquedad total, y de su peligrosa nulificación de la capacidad contraofensiva.

PAM

Un cuerpo destellante, un movimiento veloz y un poderoso gancho sobrevinieron.

Jesús se movió a la velocidad de la luz con [Glitter] para aparecer de inmediato delante de la mujer, y mandarla al cielo con la ya mencionada agresión.

De no ser por el casco, le habría destrozado la mandíbula.

Con un Hipersalto, no tardó mucho en llegar a la altura de la valquiria.

Alzó su arma hasta lo más alto, listo para dar una nueva oscilación que acabara con la guerrera.

No obstante…

CLANCK

Fue casi imprevisto para él.

La mujer, usando sus alas a modo de escudos, se salvó por los pelos del mortífero tajo que amenazaba con cortar el hilo de su vida.

Salieron muchas chispas, y en las alas quedó grabada una marca de corte; pero la defensa prevaleció sobre el ataque, eso es lo importante.

En ese momento era inofensiva, más no indefensa.

PAM

En vista de que su espadazo no causó efecto contra ella, el hombre optó por regalarle una patada bestial en donde sus alas se unían; aunque no pudo destruir sus defensas, la convirtió en un meteoro que cayó contra la tierra con rapidez apabullante.

Observando como la guerrera caía cual cometa, el semidiós castaño percibió un ruido veloz desde su izquierda.

Movió los ojos en esa trayectoria y…

PUM

Su cuerpo fue despedido con extrema fuerza a la derecha, mandado a mover de donde estaba por un golpe de potencia abominable.

Su cuerpo y la calle hicieron contacto una vez más, provocando que la segunda se abriera y dejara a la vista la materia madre que había cubierto por siglos.

La caída no solo destruyó el piso, sino que también creó un gran cráter.

Sin duda, había sido un golpe hercúleo.

-Cielos. Esa patada sí que me dolió- Frey, con su espada en mano y montado sobre un gran jabalí de oro, habló con tono despreocupado y hasta divertido- Ahora mismo te voy a ayudar, Brunilda. Solo espera un poco. Gullinbursti, tu y yo lo vamos a derrotar juntos- sonrió.

-¡UYYYYYY!- el jabalí dorado rugió, expresando gran dolor.

-¿Eh? ¿Te lastimaste amigo?- acariciando su cabeza, el peli plata se encontró con una parte de la cabeza de la criatura hundida, igual que una trampa de arena _\- ¿Acaso, contraatacó sin que lo viera?-_ pensó, perplejo ante lo que veía.

Cuando el Jabalí envistió a Jesús, este, en un breve margen de tiempo le propinó un codazo en el centro de la frente.

Gullinbursti, de no ser por su gran resistencia, habría caído a tierra por una contusión.

Era un hundimiento algo profundo, la verdad.

CRACK

La tierra se quebró en presencia de un pisotón poderoso.

Una sandalia estaba hundida en el suelo y el dueño miraba al dios de la luz del sol con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ante tal mirada, el jinete de jabalí no hizo más que carcajearse.

-Esa mirada da miedo. ¿Estás acaso sorprendido porque me recompuse tan rápido de tu ataque? Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte, ¿Sabes?- enarcando una ceja con sarcasmo.

Debido a que la espada se había disuelto en el ataque sorpresa, el castaño presionó sus puños, creando luz en sus palmas, y a continuación espadas en cada uno.

Puesto que esto se había convertido en una pelea doble, lo más práctico seria disponer de una doble ofensiva; se haría más difícil de lo contrario.

Al ver tal cautela, Frey no pudo no volver a soltar una risotada.

-¡La vida de verdad es irónica!- se pasó una mano por su melena de plata- La última vez que nos vimos las caras éramos nosotros quienes teníamos cuidado de todos tus movimientos; pero ahora míranos. Recuerdo que antes nos dijiste que no peleáramos contigo porque no podíamos hacerte casi nada. Nosotros dos (2) siempre estábamos en tus preocupaciones medias, ¿No es verdad, Jesús? Ahora dime, ¿Qué tanto peligro crees que representamos para ti? En vista de que ya nos ves como enemigos con los que te debes cuidar.

Esa pregunta fue respondida con un silencio sepulcral y una mirada de ferocidad inigualable.

-Yare, yare~ Esa mirada no es propia de ti- y una vez más se carcajeó.

-… Ustedes no tienes oportunidad contra mí, váyanse- de imprevisto masculló, en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran oírlo.

-¿Ojojo? Como siempre, ¿No tienes ningún interés en matarnos? Que buen tipo eres- y por primera (1°) vez, su gesto se agrió- pero también un hipócrita aterrador.

Los ojos de Frey se afilaron, sus labios se fruncieron y su tono despreocupado se volvió terriblemente grave.

-Gullinbursti- susurró.

-¡UUUYYYYYYYYYY!- el jabalí de pronto resplandeció, como si los propios rayos del sol estuvieran en el.

Sus colmillos se volvieron hacia adelante, y se agudizaron como puntas de lanza.

Con un impulso de sus pesuñas en el aire, como pisando la tierra, se disparó como una flecha al hombre ojiavellana.

Este, como respuesta inmediata y casi instintiva, bloqueó el embate del jabalí cruzando sus espadas.

Lo que si no pudo hacer nulo, fue el empuje de la criatura, que lo hizo a arrastrarse hacia atrás con expedita velocidad, sin hacerlo perder su postura defensiva.

No obstante, el que su defensa estuviera centrada en el frente y su espalda estuviera indefensa fue aprovechado por Frey.

Este salto del jabalí, y revistiendo su espada con un resplandor cálido, proyectó una arremetida horizontal al centro del dorso de Jesús.

CLANCK

Sonrió de lado.

Ni siquiera pudo hacer un rasguño en la espalda, un círculo mágico cristiano apareció entre el filo y la carne e impidió que fuese rasgada.

-Buen…- no pudo acabar su frase, pues Jesús lo interrumpió.

Y la interrupción vino en forma de un poderoso grito.

-¡GRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- como si gritando aumentara su fuerza, paró de retroceder por la embestida de Gullinbursti y aparte, consiguió empujarlo un metro.

Ese jabalí tenía una fuerza hercúlea, Sindri, Brock y Dvalin hicieron un gran trabajo creándolo.

PAM

Sin misericordia alguna, conectó una patada salvaje contra la mandíbula del formidable animal, dándole un boleto de viaje a algún sitio a muchos kilómetros de donde estaban.

Con Gullinbursti fuera, Frey sería más fácil de vencer.

Eso fue lo que pensó.

Katchin

Dio un espadazo al gobernante de Alfheim, pero este lo bloqueo de manera magistral con su espada, y aparte lo contraatacó rápidamente con un tajo vertical ascendente.

Jesús lo evitó girando a su derecha, y osciló el arma de su mano izquierda durante el giro con direccion a la extremidad zurda del peli plata.

Con una destreza y motricidad soberbia de las manos, consiguió llegar a tiempo su arma en defensa de su miembro.

Chispas volaron con ese último choque metal/luz.

Frey añadió fuerza en sus dos (2) manos para vencer ese único brazo de Jesús, quien sin sentimientos exteriorizados en sus orbes, arrojó su arma restante contra quien supuestamente ya no tenía defensa.

Clanck

Su asombro se desbordó cuando un círculo mágico nórdico salió en defensa de su costado desprotegido, parando sin problemas visibles su blandida.

 _-¿Creó ese círculo mágico sin usar las manos?-_ sus ojos estaban abiertos como pelotas de tenis.

-No me subestimes- le dijo claramente, con una voz glacial- ¡GRRAAAA!- que se convirtió en un sonoro grito cuando, expeliendo luz de su espada tal como antes, consiguió empujar a Jesús.

Ese trastabilló un poco, antes de componerse a un (1) metro de su contrincante.

Zas

Frey no desaprovechó la minúscula apertura que vislumbró en la guardia del hombre, enviando un tajo presuroso a cuello.

Jesús retrocedió de forma casi automática, provocando que la espada fallara por un (1) milímetro.

Dándose por fin cuenta del potencial actual de quien estaba delante de él, dio un salto en reversa que los distanció casi cuatro (4) metros.

Frey, con una mirada dura como el acero, apuntó con su espada a Jesús.

-Por setecientos mil (700000) años…- dijo, y cortó su hablar súbitamente.

-¿…?- sintió ligera curiosidad por esa acción de él.

-… he entrenado con todo mi corazón por setecientos mil (700000) años solo para ganarte- apretó cada puño, así como las encías- Pero siempre… siempre fuiste más poderoso que yo…- cerró los ojos- Pero ahora…- los abrió, y Jesús se quedó mudo al notar el brillo dorado que salía de estos- Por fin puedo cobrar venganza.

-…- su última palabra generó un liviano estremecimiento en el cuerpo del semidiós.

Entonces…

PAM

Una bota voló sin previo aviso a la mejilla derecha del ojiavellana, consiguiendo milagrosamente impactar con ella en una patada poderosa y mandarlo como una bala en direccion contraria hacia una casa, que se derrumbó en el impacto.

La dueña de la bota, Brunilda.

Sus pies cayeron en el suelo luego de haber completado exitosamente su ataque sorpresa.

-Uff… Uff- respiraba pesadamente, víctima de la pérdida de sangre por sus extremidades laceradas- Frey… te olvidaste de mi- cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Oh!- y su expresión tranquila de antes regreso como si nunca se hubiera ausentado- Discúlpame, me concentré mucho en la pelea que me olvidé de ti, Fufufufu. Ya mismo te curo- y habló con la despreocupación que tenía hasta hace poco.

Se acercó a ella y elevó su mano al cielo.

-[Inochi no Shizuku] (Gota de la vida)- soltó tranquilamente.

En ese momento, una gran rosa de pétalos amarillos brotó del suelo, y de entre estos, algo parecido a un tubo salía, teniendo una gota de alguna sustancia brillante en la punta.

La gigantesca flor se acercó a la valquiria y dejó caer la gota sobre su maltrecho cuerpo, que al momento de ser tocado por esta comenzó a brillar en verde.

Como si de una lagartija se tratase, sus brazos empezaron a renacer desde los muñones y las heridas que había adquirido hasta ahora en la batalla desaparecieron.

En menos de ocho (8) segundos, la valquiria parecía estar otra vez en la flor de la salud. (N/A: y valga la redundancia, una flor se la devolvió)

-Uff…- ella suspiró, con un gesto de alivio al poder sentir sus brazos otra vez- ¡Responde a mi voluntad, Frost Flower (Flor de escarcha)!- verbalizó en un bramido, elevando hasta el tope su mano.

Tras un momento, la espada que era su arma apareció en el cielo y voló directo a su extremidad extendida.

Ella la atrapó cual pelota de beisbol y apretó el mango con firmeza.

-Gracias por eso, Frey- le sonrió debajo de su casco a su compañero Azgardiano.

-Ufufufufu, no hay de que- le sonrió gentilmente.

Ella devolvió el gesto.

Tap tap tap

Unos pasos que se aproximaban en su direccion alcanzaron sus oídos.

Se trataba de Jesús, quien todavía tenía la marca de la patada de Brunilda plasmada en definición media.

Seguía llevando las dos (2) espadas de luz, muestra de que el ataque no había sido suficiente para hacer que las desapareciera.

-Hmmm…- Frey frunció los labios al verlo- ¿Esa patada no te afectó mucho? Bueno, no me sorprende- se encogió de hombros.

Sus ojos volvieron a pintarse con el color de la fiereza y su semblante recuperó su textura de acero.

Brunilda apretó aun más su espada.

Jesús detuvo sus pasos a algunos metros, mirándolos fijamente y asentando su atención hasta en sus respiraciones.

Mil (1000) toneladas de silencio les cayeron encima.

El telón del suspenso se abrió entre los tres (3)

Pero la obra no duró más de treinta (30) segundos.

-Jesús- Frey lo llamó- hay algo que quisiera que me respondas. Lo he estado pensando hace mucho tiempo, pero no logro entenderlo- ubicó los ojos en los suyos seriamente- Dime, tu no piensas mal de nosotros a pesar de que tanto Brunilda como yo hemos intentado asesinarte mucho en el pasado, ¿verdad?- enarcó una ceja.

Silencio otra vez.

Pero sorpresivamente, quien lo rompió ahora fue el castaño.

-… Claro que no los odio. Yo comprendo de sobremanera las razones y sentimientos que los llevaron a albergar todo ese rencor contra mi- habló con un tono de voz sosegado, bajando la mirada levemente.

-Frey- alzó la cara al son de sus palabras, mirando a su interlocutor con la misma seriedad con la que lo observaba él- tú en el pasado depositaste tu confianza en mí, pero por mi culpa perdiste algo que era mucho más importante que tu propia vida.

El dios de los rayos del sol afiló su expresión facial.

-Brunilda- cambió su línea visual a la valquiria líder- Aunque yo tenía mis razones para rechazarte, en ese momento no tuve el menor tacto ni consideración con tus sentimientos y te lastimé. Tu rencor está muy justificado también.

Aunque ella se molestaba con todo aquel que la rechazara, esas personas si tenían tacto; pero cuando Brunilda se le declaró a él, en ese momento la rechazó de una manera no muy amable que digamos.

Eran tiempos diferentes, muy diferentes y Jesús no era el mismo que es ahora.

Frey habló con un dejo hosco.

-Si tanto comprendes nuestros sentimientos, ¿Qué tal si dejas que te matemos para resarcirnos?- una idea muy descabellada la que salió de su boca, pero con la conciencia en plena actividad.

Jesús cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Porque como ustedes… yo tengo muchos motivos para seguir vivo. Recientemente obtuve otro de suma importancia.

Su pequeño hermano pasó por su cabeza cuando dijo aquello.

Ambos arquearon una ceja, curiosos por sus palabras.

Sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando firmeza inamovible.

-No pienso morir- declaró, desprendiendo luz de su cuerpo.

Ellos se prepararon, cada cual sujetando su espada de manera distinta, en guardia.

CRACK

El salto que dio al cielo tuvo suficiente potencia para abrir el suelo en el que había estado erguido.

En el aire encima de sus dos (2) enemigos, el semidiós ojiavellana se preparó para arrojar un tajo cruzado con sus espadas.

-¡…!- escucho un silbido.

Katchin

Se vio forzado a interrumpir su ataque para bloquear con ambas espadas un espadazo dirigido a su estomago, sacando múltiples chispas al contacto de las armas.

Sorprendentemente, ese golpe filoso pudo hacerlo retroceder.

El ataque arrastró suficiente poder como para catapultar a Jesús al otro lado de la ciudad con una rapidez de vértigo.

Su impactar con un tumulto de edificios levantó un cumulonimbo de polvo e hizo pasar dichas estructuras a la historia.

Desde donde fue golpeado, el dios de la guerra nórdico, Tyr, miraba en su dirección con una sonrisa.

-Tiempo fuera- el peliblanco menor levantó la mano al proferir eso, mientras con la otra sujetaba su estomago.

 **-¿Ocurre algo, hijo?-** su padre, marcando con su dedo el punto dondequedó en lahistoria, lo miró intrigado por su petición repentina.

-Padre, ¿Está bien si como algo? Me empieza a doler la barriga por el hambre- preguntó, suplicándole con la mirada que le dijera que sí.

 **-Está bien. Pero nada pesado-** condicionó.

-Entendido- asintió y pensó en algún aperitivo ligero.

A continuación, una tostada sola apareció en una de sus manos.

El pequeño le dio una mordida, mostrando en sus expresiones que disfrutaba el sabor.

 **-¿Continuo?-** inquirió, viéndolo comer.

Este tragó el primer (1°) bocado, para después negar.

-Por favor, quisiera seguir después de comer. Mi capacidad de concentración disminuirá un cuarenta por ciento (40%) si te escucho mientras como- le explicó algo extraño.

 **-Bien-** sabiendo al mirar sus ojos que no bromeaba, concedió.

Le dedicó un risueño "Gracias" y volvió a morder.

En un (1) minuto, ya había acabado su pan.

Se limpió las migajas residuales en el contorno de su boca con un pañuelo que hizo aparecer en su regazo y habló:

-Antes de continuar, ¿Podrías responderme una duda?- recostándose en su cama de nuevo, pues se había sentado para comer, arrojó esa petición.

 **-¿Qué quieres saber?-** le sonrió.

-¿Qué es "Jormungante"?- aquella palabra que había sonado en cierta parte del relato captó su atención por lo extraño de su sonar.

 **-Una serpiente gigante-** dio una respuesta directa **\- el nombre fue dicho erróneamente por esa valquiria. Su verdadero nombre es "Jörmundgander", o Midgardsorm.**

-¿Mi-Midgard-Midgardsorm?- intentó repetir el nombre aludido.

 **-Significa: "Dragon de las tierras medias"-** comentó, sabiendo por sus facciones que le parecía un nombre extraño.

-¿Esa serpiente… existe?- su pregunta estaba nacida en el hecho de que no conocía la veracidad de la historia que había estado oyendo.

 **-Sí. El está dormido en un cierto lugar, esperando el día de su muerte-** dijo esas palabras con tranquilidad, como si no fueran muy importantes.

-E-¿¡Eh!? ¿El día de su muerte?- sorprendido y desconcertado por tamañas palabras, el ojiazul vociferó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 **-Umu…-** asintió silenciosamente **\- desde hace cientos de miles de años ese niño espera su fin. Desde que le fue revelado su destino en su juventud, ha salido pocas veces a la superficie.**

-¿Revelado? ¿Su destino?- la curiosidad se fue acrecentando en su cerebro con cada palabra que salía de los labios de su padre.

 **-Así es-** inhaló profundamente, con una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza **\- es muy triste el que no pueda cambiar su destino por sí mismo la verdad; pero se lo ha tomado con calma desde el primer (1°) momento. El amable Midgardsorm, pasa los días de su existencia llenando sus colmillos con veneno para su tiempo final. Sabe que vive para morir y aun así nunca se amedrenta. Es una historia verdaderamente trágica-** su sonrisa desapareció y ahora solo era una mueca de lastima.

El pequeño observó esa expresión tan poco común de su Padre en silencio, extrañado porque parecía sentir verdadera pena por quien fuese ese tal Midgardsorm.

 **-… Bueno, martirizarse por eso no lo cambiará. Pasará lo que pase-** regresó a su expresión usual, mirando el libro de nuevo **\- continuaré.**

-Eh… hmm… ahh… D-De acuerdo- tras un suave estado de aturdimiento, tartamudeó esa aquiescencia a las palabras de su creador.

El dios bélico, sujetando su mandoble ataviado con un aura roja escarlata, y llevando su escudo de madera y hierro atado a su muñeca, hizo su descenso delante de Brunilda y Frey.

El peto de su armadura llevaba plasmado un gran corte sangrante.

El líquido rojo se deslizó hasta llegar a sus piernas, y posteriormente al piso.

 _-Ese Jesús, de verdad no se anda con bromas-_ el hombre se miró de reojo aquella herida, palpándola suavemente y observando la sangre más de cerca.

Pam

Se tambaleó hacia adelante, presa de la inercia producida por un manotazo en el dorso de su cabeza.

La emisora responsable: Brunilda.

La valquiria tenía un montón de arrugas en su frente fruncida bajo el casco.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, ¿¡Qué coño estabas haciendo mientras nos golpeaban!?- exigió a bramidos de león.

Su tono de voz y el golpe fueron lo que lo hicieron entender su ira.

Desde que la batalla inicio, el dios de la guerra nórdico no había movido ninguna pieza propia, lo que era bastante inusual y hasta inapropiado.

Una de las obligaciones que tenía como tal deidad era el ser de los primeros en participar siempre que un enemigo poderoso atacara Azgard.

No tenía sentido que no hubiera pisado la lucha hasta ahora en toda la noche.

El hombre se sobó la cabeza con un gesto avergonzado.

-Pues quería… hacer una entrada épica.

Su respuesta, patética, inexcusable y sincera, no mejoró el humor de la mujer.

A sabiendas de que en sus respectivas entradas sus compañeros de armas habían sido golpeados y enviados lejos con facilidad, a Tyr quiso tener una entrada con mejores resultados.

Así que esperó el momento más adecuado hasta que llegó, hace unos segundos.

Fue solo por eso, y ciertamente resultaba irresponsable y antiestético, pero el lema de los Aesir era: "Vivir sin arrepentimientos".

Un lema que la mayoría seguía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Con una nueva palmada en la nuca, Brunilda chasqueó la lengua.

-[Inochi no Shizuku]

Inexplicablemente, ninguno de los dos (2) se percató de que Frey había movido la rosa otra vez a donde Tyr, lloviendo la gota curandera en su cabeza.

Su herida, como las de Brunilda hace poco, se cerró.

El miró al gobernante de Alfheim con un gesto de extrañes.

-¿Por qué me curas? Esa herida no era nada serio- verbalizó sus pensamientos.

-No paraba de sangrar, sabes lo mucho que me desagrada la sangre- se esperó esa respuesta.

-Y aun así matas, ¿No es contradictorio?- ironizó la valquiria.

El la miró.

-La sangre de mis compañeros me molesta, no la de mis enemigos- rictus en blanco.

Ella sonrió.

-Alerta los dos (2), está volviendo- de pronto, Tyr dijo, señalando con su espada a donde había caído Jesús.

Frey, haciendo desaparecer la enorme flor, siguió la trayectoria de señalización.

Brunilda alistó su arma, sacando vapor glacial de ella con ojos afilados.

BROOOMMMMMM

A donde todos veían, una segunda (2°) nube de polvo se creó.

Una lumbrera, como el brillo de una luciérnaga, se hizo notar en las tinieblas nocturnas, perforando el viento y edificaciones grandes y medianas cual lanza.

El rugir de su movimiento hacia palidecer al de un león.

Su velocidad superaba la de una estrella fugaz.

El poder que desprendía su movimiento, era suficiente para crear una raya en el suelo aun estando a quince (15) metros encima de él.

Los tres (3) nórdicos se percataron inmediatamente de la real naturaleza de tal flecha de luz, y entrecerraron los ojos con un minúsculo nerviosismo floreciendo.

El castaño, con marcas polvorientas por su rostro y tronco, se mandaba a toda marcha en dirección fija e imperturbable al trió de guerreros.

Sus brazos se habían convertido en alas de luz, que aleteaban con fuerza cada cuanto en el avance.

Sus piernas ya no se veían. La luz las cubría y simulaba ser la estela de un cohete en movimiento.

Su rapidez sin duda debía estar al ras de la del sonido, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera por prevalecer delante de él.

Frey fue el primero (1°) en reaccionar, ejecutando la acción más apropiada que se le vino a la mente.

Adelantándose a sus compañeros, exclamó:

-¡Espera tres (3) segundos!- sus palabras iban en compañía de un gesto con su mano.

Apuntándole con ella, un relámpago negro la rodeó.

-[Jumanju] (Árbol de Lianas Maldito)-

Sus acciones, por ley, tuvieron una consecuencia.

Una GRAN consecuencia.

Un hombre de madera, con cuatro (4) brazos y una cara que lucía graciosa emergió impetuosamente de la tierra, y disparó sus extremidades marrones con dirección al ojiavellana, adoptando la forma de tentáculos.

Al entrar los brazos en su rango visual (Ya no tenía activado [True Eyesight]) tomó una decisión veloz.

La luz que formaba sus alas y su estela se reunieron en su mano derecha y se moldearon tomando la forma de un sable, una cimitarra específicamente.

Zas

Zas

Zas

Zas

El sonido de cuatro (4) cortes, la presencia de más de una docena.

La madera fue cortada como mantequilla en trocitos, cayendo en tantas direcciones que nadie allí podría haberlas recordado por completo.

El semidiós de ojos avellana siguió en trayecto fijo al corazón del ataque: El hombre de madera de rostro chistoso.

-¡Lo siento, pero no esperaré!- mientras daba esa respuesta, extendió su mano libre hacia atrás y la empuñó, amontonándose allí muchas llamas emergentes de su antebrazo.

Ajustó el puño ardiente en el centro del pecho del enorme muñeco de tronco, creciendo las llamas hasta ser un sol incandescente en miniatura mientras viajaba a su objetivo.

El fuego estalló al impactar y abrió un túnel de tamaño óptimo para que Jesús pasara a través de la gran masa de magia y leña.

Frey estaba justamente en donde no debía estar en ese entonces: a espaldas del hombre de madera.

PAM

Al continuar con su puño por delante aun después de trepanar su obstáculo, Jesús conectó un impacto directo tan brutal con su mano desnuda, que la región abdominal del peto de Frey, así como también la zona que protegía se hundieron mucho, imitando a un cráter.

Un mar de sangre fue vomitado desde lo más hondo de la anatomía de Frey, el cual dejó caer su arma en una repentina pérdida de conciencia.

-Adiós… rey de los elfos- agarró su arma lumínica en posición inversa (Como una daga) para dar de baja al peli plata.

Fiush

Y habría logrado su empresa de no ser porque Brunilda se movió a súper velocidad, agarrando a Frey y rescatándolo de su inminente final.

La valquiria líder, en un pestañear de ojos se paró en un suelo que estaba lejano a la figura del hijo de Dios.

Repentinamente, hizo calar su espada en la tierra, enunciando con fuerza:

-[Snow in Ascent] (Nieve en subida)-

BRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMM

Casi al segundo, una puntiaguda maza de hielo de dimensiones incalculables se elevó desde lo profundo del subsuelo hasta la superficie, y seguidamente hasta Jesús.

Contestó al ataque apoyándose cerca de la punta con manos y pies, siendo orientado después muchos metros en dirección celeste por la poderosa inercia que asedió su cuerpo.

Estando en el aire, advirtió un centenar de otros icebergs similares al primero (1°) en tamaño.

La diferencia relevante era que esta vez no se hallaban en el suelo.

Estaban sobre él.

-[Snow that Falls] (Nieve que cae)

BBBRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Como una lluvia de meteoros, los icebergs se precipitaron sobre el cuerpo del ojiavellana, empujándolo contra la superficie terrenal.

El daño recibido fue cataclismico.

Con cada choque, trozos de hielo de tamaños discrepantes volaban a los cuatro (4) puntos.

La tierra temblaba y se agrietaba.

Lo que quedaba de unos edificios adyacentes acabaron de derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes.

Y la mirada glacial de la ejecutora del ataque daba repelús.

Pero esos ojos no eran más que una tapadera. Por dentro, Brunilda estaba más alerta que una prisión de máxima seguridad.

Jesús recibió ese ataque con demasiada sencillez, y ni siquiera pareció tratar de evadirlo.

Eso no le simpatizaba ni medio pelo.

Tyr estaba igual.

Frey todavía se estaba recuperando de reverendo golpe, en un pesado desfallecimiento bajo el brazo de Brunilda.

BROOMMM

Antes de que el último gran iceberg colisionara con el suelo, un pilar de luz se alzó por encima de las nubes en el centro de la montaña de hielo destruido que se había formado por la "Lluvia de aerolitos".

Chocó con el punto medio del iceberg, sacando grietas que nacieron en la zona de contacto, extendiéndose por toda la superficie glacial.

Se quebró como una vasija de cerámica.

BROOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Los colosales trozos de hielo no aparentaban su potencial para dañar. Una vez cayeron a tierra, no solo sus cuerpos, sino también la onda expansiva que soltaron fue más que suficiente para derribar lo que quedaba de los edificios en sus proximidades.

Esa parte de Azgard, en cuestión de minutos se transfiguró en un terreno baldío.

Lo que quedó, tres (3) figuras que lograron sostenerse y no salir volando (Brunilda y Tyr por sujetarse del suelo y Frey al ser agarrado por Brunilda).

El polvo tapó la zona como una cortina de niebla, volviendo sus ojos inútiles.

Ni siquiera podían ver sus manos.

FIUSH

Crack

Brunilda escuchó algo. El ruido del soplar del viento y de algo rompiéndose.

Agudizando su audición, identifico el de un líquido llegando a tierra.

Y por ultimo… pasos pesados.

Su intuición le advirtió de un inminente y letal peligro.

Zas

Agachó la cabeza por instinto, y pudo sentir como algo escindió los cuernos de su casco a la mitad.

Un corte limpio y veloz, como el de una Katana.

Pero el ruido que hacia…

Cada arma blanca tenía su propio sonido al ser blandida.

Las Katanas no hacían el que escuchó, sino uno mucho más delgado, como el del batir de las alas de un mosquito.

Este era más grueso, pero conservaba sutileza en una parte que se equilibraba con el grosor.

Solo conocía un arma que hiciera tal ruido…

Clanck

Lo oyó por segunda (2°) ocasión, solo que esta vez su contramedida fue distinta.

Con su propia arma, detuvo lo que seguro era el filo del arma de su atacante.

Aprovechó que no lo escuchó moverse para extender sus alas.

Con toda la fuerza que le fue posible reunir en estas, las batió con tanta fuerza que retiró la nube de polvo que la cegaba.

Jesús estaba a un metro delante de ella.

En sus manos, sostenía una gran lanza.

Una lanza cuya hoja plateada emitía un tenue y celestial brillo.

Brunilda se lo esperó en el momento que identificó el sonido que hacía, pero todavía no pudo contener un sudor pávido.

Ante ella, el Sacred Gear más fuerte de todos en la actualidad, una vez más amenazaba su vida.

 _-True Longinus-_ pensó, sin despegar sus órganos visuales del filo brillante.

Pam

Lo que le costó una patada en la cara por parte del castaño ojiavellana.

Rodó para atrás, con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y aflojándosele un diente.

Recuperó la firmeza de su cuerpo antes de dar el quinto (5°) giro.

La patada no había sido tan fuerte.

Reubicando sus sentidos, no abrió los ojos de par en par al ser tomada por sorpresa por Jesús, quien había saltado hacia ella para cortarla con el Longinus más fuerte.

Reaccionó saltando para atrás, dejando que la punta de plata abriera el suelo donde había estado agachada.

Se paró firme sin dilación cuando sus pies volvieron al piso, adoptando una pose de combate.

Ahora que Jesús había sacado eso, no podía darse el lujo de atacarlo directamente.

Era imprescindible que ideara algún plan rápidamente, o que esperara a que su contrincante mostrara una apertura en su guardia.

Estando allí, con sus sentidos en alerta máxima y su espada firmemente apretada, se percató de un detalle que pasó por alto por los nervios.

 _-¿Y Tyr?-_ no podía sentir al dios de la guerra nórdico. Su presencia había desaparecido de un segundo a otro cuando el polvo los abrazaba.

Gradualmente, cambió su línea visual de Jesús hacia la derecha, y de la derecha a la izquierda.

En esta última, lo encontró.

Y de paso, comprendió porque no podía sentir su presencia.

Estaba arrodillado allí, con sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz fracturada.

Atravesándole el estomago y uniendo sus manos a ella mediante cadenas, una cruz hecha enteramente de luz estaba enterrada en el suelo.

El dios de la guerra nórdico no se movía, como si estuviera petrificado en su lugar.

Brunilda chasqueó la lengua.

Ella sabía que estaba vivo, pero también que ya no podría hacer nada en la batalla por un rato.

Zas

Fue verdaderamente incauta.

¿Acaso pensaba que Jesús se quedaría quieto todo el rato mientras ella momentáneamente dirigía toda su atención a su amigo?

El ala derecha de Brunilda fue cortada de un tajo desde su inicio, hiendo a caer al piso cerca de su dueña.

Un dolor atroz llenó su espalda.

A diferencia de los cuernos y otras cosas de aquella armadura que traía puesta, las alas si formaban parte de su cuerpo.

Y encima de eso, eran una zona MUY sensible de ella.

Tubo que apretar los dientes para no gritar.

Y cuando el ala sobrante fue puesta en la mira del ojiavellana, esta fue salvada por un milagro.

Un milagro que vino en forma de una gran raíz, que se enroscó igual que una constrictora alrededor del cuerpo del hombre.

Frey, quien seguía resintiéndose del dolor, tenía su mano extendida a Jesús.

De pronto, cerró la mano.

Chuck

-¡…!- al castaño casi le saltaban los ojos.

Al momento de empuñar la mano, la raíz se volvió un verdadero cactus.

Espinas de un tamaño anormalmente grande convirtieron al semidiós en un alfiletero.

La sangre no demoró en derramarse a mares de sus heridas y boca.

-E-[Embrace of the Death] (Abrazo de la Muerte)- evidenciando dolor hasta en el hablar, Frey enunció el nombre de la técnica.

Un momento después, la raíz y las agujas naturales soltaron a Jesús, quien cayó de rodillas.

Un charco de sangre se formó debajo de su figura.

Lo que quedaba de sus ropas estaba dañado, y teñido de escarlata.

Un hedor a hierro era desprendido de cada parte de su cuerpo, y este se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

La lanza en su mano, cayó sobre el líquido rojo.

Viéndolo así, un pensamiento circuló por el cerebro de la rubia.

Dejó a Frey en el suelo con cuidado, y se acercó a Jesús un poco.

Medio metro los separó de golpe.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta, no la desaprovecharía.

La rubia había pensado en ello.

Posó su mano en la cabeza del hombre.

No pareció hacerlo con la intención de matarlo, puesto que no le aplastó el cráneo ni nada que lo dañara después.

En contraste…

Zoom

Un círculo mágico nórdico apareció encima de la extremidad.

Un círculo nórdico morado.

-[Hunter Fest] (Festival de casería)- murmuró.

De pronto, Jesús tembló.

El brillo de su aureola disminuyó.

Su cuerpo adelgazó imprevistamente.

Y como contrapartida, el de Brunilda se abultó.

Los músculos se hincharon.

Las venas se marcaron en los brazos.

Y un aura morada, emanó de su cuerpo.

Un morado profundo, semejante al del círculo mágico.

Ese cambio físico en los dos (2) no acabó de suceder allí.

Brunilda a cada segundo se volvía más grande, y Jesús más flaco.

Llegó un punto en que sus aspectos se volvieron anormales, bastante anormales.

Un roble delante de un palo.

O haciendo más honor a su apariencia actual, una manzana delante de una flor marchita.

La mujer deshizo el círculo mágico y apartó la mano, sonriendo al sentir el poder que viajaba a través de sus venas ahora.

Apretó su mano, y apuntó al semidiós, con intenciones obvias.

Un puñetazo en el estado actual de cada uno bastaría para destrozarle la cabeza al ojiavellana de aureola.

-Te dije que algún día pagarías por rechazarme así- su tono era diferente, más grueso; grosor de hombre.

El no dijo nada, en cambio, juntó sus manos en pose de rezo.

-¿Orar como tu última acción? Demasiado esperado en ti- una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lanzó el golpe.

Con un pitido molesto resonando en sus oídos y un dolor de cabeza como si hubiese estado de juerga por tres (3) días consecutivos, el enano Sindri abrió poco a poco los ojos, cerrándolos inmediatamente al alcanzarlos la luz.

Podía sentir un entumecimiento atroz en sus fibras musculares, pareciendo que no las había movido ni un milímetro durante meses.

Algo estaba sobre sus muñecas, lo sentía así. También en sus piernas.

Por experiencia, sabía de qué se trataba ese "Algo", y lo confirmó después de ver el ambiente donde estaba.

Una cárcel.

Pero no cualquier cárcel, sino una hecha especialmente para criaturas de experimentación.

Había visto muchas de esas antes. Brock y el solían tener una en el laboratorio que poseían en Azgard antes de ser tachados de traidores y criminales.

Como siempre, había mucha más seguridad que en una cárcel común y corriente.

Ametralladoras laser de pared.

Robots humanoides de cuatro (4) metros de alto (Estos se llamaban centinelas).

Robots voladores como los que los habían atacado a su hermano y a él antes.

Cámaras de vigilancia de alta resolución.

Aprisionándolo contra una pared detrás de una angosta entrada con barrotes laser, esposas hechas de magia cubrían sus muñecas y tobillos. Al frente de su prisión, dos (2) robots centinelas hacían el papel de guardias a cada lado, aunque solo podía ver una parte de ellos, pues la otra parte era cubierta por la pared circundante a la entrada de la celda.

Ojeándose el mismo, se encontró con que todo lo que llevaba era su ropa interior.

Ni rastro de todo lo que había llevado consigo a aquella aventura.

Ni armas, ni armadura, ni el resto de sus ropas con las que había vestido los últimos tres mil (3000) años (N/A: Dios, debe poner esfuerzo para limpiarlas con lo que sea que use para limpiarlas, seguro), nada.

No había que ser inteligente para adivinar su situación.

Había sido capturado por el enemigo.

-Hace tiempo que no veía este escenario… no lo eche de menos- farfulló, con sus orbes explorando la zona de retención hasta el último detalle.

Ni un solo defecto en ella para sacar provecho.

-¿Ya despertaste? ¡Tardaste menos de lo que imaginé!- una voz, gruesa como la suya, solo que más alegre, resonó dentro de su celda, por un sistema de sonido implantado en la pared a su derecha.

El enano peli marrón amplió sus ojos al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

-Dvalin, maldito bastardo. Cuánto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz- con sorna y rodando los ojos en dirección al aparato, profirió aquello.

-Uhhh… realmente me duele que me llames así, Sindri. Que yo recuerde, nos llevábamos bien cuando éramos compañeros de trabajo- la voz del ahora identificado como Dvalin sonó una vez más, expresando tristeza, claramente fingida.

-Agg… no me lo recuerdes. Pensar que alguna vez llamé amigo a una rata despreciable como tú me revuelve los intestinos- veneno puro impregnaba cada silaba pronunciada por el enano encarcelado, quien hacia una expresión de asco.

-Ouuu, me apena oír eso- Dijo, para dejar salir una carcajada contiguamente- Realmente tu talento para guardar rencor nunca disminuyó ni un atisbo en todo este tiempo.

-¿Y cómo esperas que no lo guarde? ¡Por tu culpa Brock y yo estuvimos a punto de morir en más de una ocasión! ¡Porque nos vendiste con esos nórdicos de mierda! ¡Sanguijuela!- le gritó, con cada palabra teñida de odio.

-¿Eing? Para empezar, yo solo estaba tratando de cuidar mi vida. ¿Cómo esperabas que pudiera sobrevivir simplemente con esa seudocomida que hallábamos en la basura? Me hubiese muerto de inanición o de una infección estomacal de no haber tomado las medidas que tomé- se defendió, a lo que Sindri cerró los ojos al tiempo que miraba el techo.

-Es verdad, había olvidado que tener la boca llena de buena comida todo el tiempo como un cerdo, era una necesidad existencial para ti; tanto como respirar- con sarcasmo, dejó salir.

-Y sigues teniendo la misma lengua afilada también. Bueno, supongo que si no fuera así, no creería que eres tú- Dejó salir un suspiró a través del mecanismo y siguió- Como sea. No deberías de estar tan molesto. A fin de cuentas, solo hice algo que las circunstancias me forzaron a hacer. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú de haber estado en mi situación? ¿Eh? ¿Qué habrías hecho tu?- inquirió.

-Habría muerto- le contestó con firmeza inmediatamente- Eso me habría parecido preferible a escupirles en la mano a mis amigos.

-Oh, lo había olvidado. Siempre has sido demasiado leal- se rió.

Sindri, frunciendo aun más el seño de lo que ya lo tenía, exclamó:

-¡Basta de tanta mierda! ¡Dime, ¿Dónde estoy ahora mismo?!- interrogó.

-Hmm, para empezar ¿Qué te hace creer que estás en posición de exigir información? ¿No te das cuenta del pozo tan profundo en el que estás ahora?- de un momento a otro, su tono se volvió un poco más serio y mordaz- Si quisiera, podría volverte un colador con las ametralladoras laser ahora mismo- se burló.

-Simplemente el hecho de que te liquidaré esta misma noche- contraatacó.

-¿Oh? ¿Y cómo lo harás? Hice que los robots te quitaran casi todo lo que llevabas encima. Ahora mismo estás en calzones simplemente porque no me va lo de ver hombres desnudos. Estás encerrado en una celda laser de máxima seguridad, con los brazos y piernas detenidos. Por otra parte, yo estoy seguro en el lugar al que tú y Brock querían llegar, al mando de TODA la seguridad que hay aquí. Tengo todas las armas y maquinas que hay en los pisos bajos del Valhalla a mi disposición.

-Nah, lo único que tienes son un montón de maquinas sin conciencia propia y la creencia de que yo no podré escapar de esta jaula de quinta y llegar a donde estas; porque de lograrlo, te abriré el estomago de lado a lado en cuanto llegue a ti- tal oración tenebrosa fue proferida por Sindri como si hablase del clima.

-Je, grandes palabras para un condenado a muerte- escupió Dvalin, no sonando nada intimidado por la amenaza del enano peli marrón.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Brock?- preguntó, aunque esperaba que no se lo dijera- conociéndote, no nos pondrías a los dos (2) en esta cárcel. Sabes que las posibilidades de escape aumentan si estamos juntos- explicó el porqué de su duda.

-Simplemente lo tele transporté a un lugar de donde no podrá escapar. Un lugar donde su vicio más grande será la jaula perfecta- curiosamente, si le respondió, aunque de manera sumamente vaga.

-¿A dónde?- un poco más preocupado, volvió a interrogar.

Como antes, para su sorpresa, contestó.

-Solo tienes que pensar en esta pequeña y simple pregunta para saber: ¿Qué sitió en todo Azgard podría parar a Brock más que ningún otro usando para ello su mayor adicción?

Sindri cerró los ojos, cavilando en silencio.

Claramente, la mayor adicción de la que Dvalin hablaba era la adoración de Brock hacia el sexo y las mujeres hermosas, era obvio como que el sol sale cada día.

Entonces, ¿Qué lugar podría usar eso para retenerlo?

Solo un instante de pensar fue suficiente para que la respuesta le llegara casi por sí sola.

Abrió los ojos y los entrecerró de inmediato, sufriendo un leve tic en su ceja derecha al tiempo que una gota de sudor escurría por su mejilla.

 _-Ay, mierda-_ un suspiro rebosante de desazón fue expelido al tiempo que ese pensamiento cruzó su cerebro.

Solo había un lugar en todo Azgard que podría explotar la lujuria de Brock al máximo.

El enano azul se sentía mareado.

Era un mareo extraño que le recorría no solo el estomago, sino también el resto del cuerpo.

Un mareo como si hubiese estado volando sobre un dragon por varias horas, y desde el primer (1°) segundo hasta el último este no hubiese hecho más que dar piruetas.

Un mareo como si antes de montarse a ese dragon, se hubiera metido a un restaurante de "Todo lo que pueda comer" y se hubiera atiborrado de lo que le pasara por los ojos.

Un mareo como si después del dragon lo hubiesen metido a una montaña rusa.

Tenía un profundo deseo de devolver las sobras que había devorado esa mañana.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía regurgitar nada que tuviese dentro de la panza.

Simplemente no salía.

Ahora mismo, estaba tirado a gatas en el suelo de un enorme y lujoso palacio, haciendo un esfuerzo por devolver su desayuno (No había almorzado ni cenado), pero nada salía.

¿Tal vez se debía a que el mareo realmente se hallaba solo en su mente y no le ocurría nada en la realidad?

¿Tal vez todo ese sentimiento no era otra cosa que un malestar general causado por la tremenda descarga que Sindri le regaló antes?

Podía ser.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, pues cuando despertó hace como ocho (8) minutos ya cargaba aquella fuerte sensación y esta se lo impidió, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? Y ¿Donde estaba él?

Pasó la vista por los alrededores, verdaderamente estaba en un palacio digno de gente de la clase social más alta.

Alfombras de aspecto millonario, candelabros de oro, cuadro de calidad…

Todo lo que se podría encontrar en la típica mansión de un acaudalado.

Ni idea de cómo llegó allí, pero el enano sabía que debía de marcharse inmediatamente, por lo que se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer el lugar en busca de la salida.

Ni sus ropas ni su armadura estaban con él ya, o sea, que nada de lo que había traído en la segunda (2°) estaba en su posesión actualmente, por lo que andaba en calzoncillos, siquiera.

Era mejor que estar en pelotas.

Su objetivo principal fue opacado por uno secundario entonces: encontrar o por lo menos recabar información de la ubicación de sus cosas.

Era de vida o muerte que encontrara lo que trajo, puesto que de lo contrario no podría continuar con la operación que llevaba a cabo con su hermano (Además de que le daba frio estar así).

Y hablando de él otra vez, debía cobrarse con él por aquella descarga. Se había excedido esta vez.

¿Podría darle un golpe en la nariz?

¿Le pondría orina de gato a cualquier bebida que comprara por algún tiempo?

¿Cambiaria cualquier bocadillo circular que comprase por testículos de dragon?

Continuó con su caminata cavilando mil (1000) y una (1) formas de vengarse del enano peli marrón, aunque siempre manteniendo algo de alerta en el contorno.

Ese lugar en definitiva no era el Valhalla, había estado las suficientes veces allí cuando no era fugitivos (Buscando espiar a Frigg mientras se bañaba) como para memorizarse su arquitectura hasta el último pasillo del palacio, y los pasillos que en ese momento recorría eran totalmente distintos.

Aunque la calidad de las cosas eran parecidas.

Afortunadamente, gracias a la ayuda de Jesús, allí debían de haber suficientes guardias como para que él pudiera eludirlos con relativa sencillez, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse mucho si escuchaba a alguno o detectaba una patrulla.

Eso lo mantenía tranquilo, pero sabía que debía estar lo suficientemente nervioso también.

Tap tap

Unas pisadas ajenas a las de él enano azul resonaron cerca de donde se encontraba, llamando su atención y apresurándolo a encontrar un escondite.

Lo halló detrás de una armadura que serbia de decoración al palacio, una armadura vikinga.

Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo allí, y desde las sombras, se puso alerta para ver si podía identificar a quien lo había alertado.

Y la vio, pasando de largo por un pasillo que iba en línea horizontal delante del suyo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la visión de la persona.

Una mujer, una hermosísima mujer peli plateada que pasaba llevando solo una toalla de baño, con sus mechones desprendiendo gotitas de agua que descendían al suelo. La piel que tenía a la vista (manos, piernas, cuello, brazos, pies y cabeza) con senderos húmedos y delgados recorriéndola. Sus hermosos ojos azules arrojando en todas direcciones una gran calma, mientras sus finos labios rosados dibujaban una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Freya, la diosa del amor Azgardiana.

La llamada mujer más codiciada por la gran mayoría de las facciones, igual que Afrodita, su contraparte griega, y la diosa más ninfómana de todas, de nuevo, igual que Afrodita.

Por su aspecto húmedo, intuyó que acababa de tomar un baño.

Brock la siguió con la mirada hasta que su figura acabó de cruzar el pasillo.

El palpitar de su corazón había rebasado la velocidad de la luz hace rato.

Una sola línea de pensamientos cruzaba su mente.

Freya, una vez más, como Afrodita, era conocida por ser una mujer sin discriminación alguna con respecto a aquellos con los que se acostaba.

No le importaba ni la apariencia.

Ni la edad.

Ni la especie.

Ni la personalidad.

Ni siquiera el género.

Ambas eran mujeres que sin ningún problema podrían tener sexo con cualquier ser viviente, siempre y cuando este le diera placer.

En otras palabras.

Aunque el fuese calvo.

Aunque fuese azul.

Ella no lo rechazaría si iba a pedirle un poco de "Acción".

Con ese pensamiento reinando en su cuerpo, se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con pasos apresurados fue a seguirla, esforzándose por ser lo más sigiloso posible.

Pero se detuvo en un momento dado tras invadirlo otro pensamiento.

Su hermano podría estar en peligro ahora mismo.

No tenía idea de que había pasado luego de que quedó noqueado por esa descarga, no tenía idea de cómo llegó a ese lugar que ahora estaba seguro era el palacio de Freya, mucho menos tenía idea de por qué ese lugar en especifico, honestamente.

Solo sabía una cosa.

Ellos claramente fueron secuestrados por el enemigo y separados.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Sindri ahora mismo pudiera estar sufriendo torturas innombrables previas a un homicidio por parte de quien fue el autor de ese ataque sorpresa, mientras que el pensaba en satisfacer sus deseos mundanos.

Tal pensamiento lo hizo sentir como la escoria de toda la escoria, hasta cierto punto.

Era un desvergonzado, pero tampoco al cien (100).

Ahora mismo, su hermano podría estar en peligro de ser asesinado y el fuera su única esperanza de sobrevivir.

Era indispensable que pusiera sus deseos a un lado e hiciera lo que debía hacer: recuperar sus cosas he ir a ayudarlo.

Ciertamente era un pensamiento muy firme y noble ese que tenia.

Pero su lujuria también era bastante firme.

Un pensamiento originado por sus deseos sexuales fue disparado en contra de las nobles y firmes ideas que ahora mismo se esforzaban por monopolizar su cabeza.

Probablemente esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría en su vida para hacerlo con una mujer.

Como se explicó ya, por su apariencia ninguna mujer lo quería.

Luego de esa operación, nunca volverían a Azgard, claro está, y se asentarían en un lugar donde las posibilidades de reencontrarse con ellos fuesen tan remotas, que prácticamente sería imposible, por lo que posiblemente nunca podría reencontrarse con Freya otra vez. No podía intentar ir con Afrodita, puesto que estaba encerrada en su habitación en lo más profundo del Olimpo.

Un sentimiento profundo de desesperación nació en su cabeza y su pecho.

¿Qué debía elegir? ¿Su hermano o el posible ultimo polvo de su vida?

Su mente se dividió en dos (2) bandos entonces, uno del lado de Sindri y otro del lado de su lujuria.

Ambos batallaban con insólita ferocidad para gobernar a Brock.

Tras un (1) minuto entero de intenso conflicto interior, Brock tomó una decisión:

 _-Si me esfuerzo por mantener el control, puedo lograrlo-_ había decidido que, al menos, dar una miradita a Freya mientras se viste y luego ir a hacer lo que debía no estaría mal.

No podía resistir por completo la tentación, necesitaba apaciguarla aunque fuese un poquito.

Como había estado parado el tiempo suficiente para que Freya se alejara bastante, tuvo que poner algo de empeño para volver a encontrarla tras comenzar a correr de puntillas por los pasillos.

Ella ya estaba delante de la entrada de su habitación, una puerta de madera pintada de rojo.

Abrió la puerta jalándola levemente, para después pasar por ella.

Sin cerrarla del todo.

El enano azul notó ese detalle y llegó a la puerta con pasos veloces y silenciosos.

Una apertura había quedado entre el marco y la puerta, lo bastante espaciosa como para permitirle ver dentro de la habitación.

Sin dudar, puso un ojo en el espacio de la entrada y buscó a la mujer, encontrándola rápidamente sentada sobre su sus piernas en su cama, que era grande y con la sabana de un color rojo como el de una rosa.

Se asombró al notar que se había cambiado ya, lo que normalmente sería imposible, y no había sentido nada de magia allí, así que no pudo haber usado algún hechizo para cambiarse rápido.

Ahora vestía un Babydoll blanco y transparente, así es, transparente. Brock advirtió que la peliplateada no se había puesto absolutamente nada bajo tan seductora prenda, por lo que si esta se ignoraba, estaba como al nacer.

El enano sintió su rostro y corazón arder mientras delineaba con los ojos las perfectas curvas de tan magnífica belleza.

 _-Mantén la mente fría, Brock. ¡Debes tener autocontrol! ¡Sindri te necesita!-_ se recordó así mismo en vista de que sus deseos ganaban terreno.

Pero estos, sin que lo notara, ya habían tomado total control de él, pues aunque había visto que la mujer ya estaba "Vestida", en ningún momento pensó en irse.

La diosa entonces agarró algo que estaba cerca de ella, algo que Brock no pudo ver sino hasta que Freya lo puso en sobre sus piernas.

Era un contenedor cuadrado, blanco y con una tapa azul cubriendo su contenido.

Ella retiró la tapa y el enano, movido por la curiosidad, se empeñó un poco más en arrimar su ojo para ver lo que había allí.

Otra vez, no lo vio hasta que la mujer lo sacó.

Un chocolate.

Pero no era un chocolate común, sino uno largo, recto y cilíndrico como un palo, solo que más grueso; igual que un…

Brock tragó duro, intuyendo lo que pasaría ahora.

Su predicción mental fue acertada.

La mujer se metió el chocolate a la boca y empezó a chuparlo y lamerlo de espacio. Después de unos segundos, el ritmo de lamidas pasó a acelerar poco a poco, para volver a descender después, como en una felación.

El palpitar del corazón del enano, así como el ardor en este y sus mejillas, no hicieron más que dispararse cuando Freya remitió una mirada en su direccion, topándose sus ojos directamente con el suyo.

 _-¿Sabe acaso que estoy aquí?-_ se preguntó automáticamente.

El nunca la había visto combatiendo. Desde que la conoció, era una mujer pacifica y libidinosa, nada más. Pero eso no quitaba que fuera una deidad, por lo que no sería para nada raro que supiera detectar presencias.

Pero si lo había detectado, ¿Por qué no había hecho nada para atraparlo? Como dar la alarma a los guardias que estuvieran allí para que le diesen caza.

No pudo seguir preguntándose nada más cuando vio que la peliplateada se acabó el chocolate, buscando una vez más en aquel contenedor.

Esta vez, sacó un palo hecho de pan y cubierto de mermelada.

Como con el chocolate, se lo llevó rápidamente a la boca y empezó a chuparlo y lamerlo, como si se tratase de un miembro viril.

Nuevamente, vio a donde Brock.

 _-Guh, debo permanecer firme. Autocontrol, autocontrol-_ se repitió una y otra vez cual monje pronunciando su mantra al meditar.

No sirvió mucho.

Freya se comió el pan completamente, y tras limpiarse los labios con un pañuelo que sacó del contenedor y volvió a meter, hizo que un tercer (3) alimento hiciera acto de presencia.

Una salchicha.

Una salchicha gorda y cubierta de crema blanca.

Siguiendo los procedimientos preconcebidos, se la metió a la boca y miró el agujero por donde el ojo del azul se mostraba.

El enano Huldra pensó, con lava en su rostro y el corazón apunto de explotársele:

 _-No hay duda, sabe que estoy aquí. Y parece que me está haciendo una invitación a pasar-_ pareció que tragó una gran piedra cuando se pasó saliva por la garganta.

Era claro como el agua, esa mujer lo estaba tentando. Ya se había metido a la boca tres (3) cosas con forma de pene y había puesto la mirada sobre el enano de barba y patillas rojas en cada una.

Tras acabar con la salchicha, la peliplateada cerró el contenedor y lo dejó en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Acto seguido se giró hacia Brock, y con la mano izquierda comenzó a masajearse el pecho del mismo lado, de una manera absolutamente provocativa y con una mirada seductora.

 _-¡Autocontrol, Autocontrol, Autocontrol, Autocontrol, Autocontrol, Autocontrol, AUTOCONTROL MALDITA SEA!-_ esa palabra resonó en su mente con tanta fuerza que parecía que era amplificada con un micrófono.

Pero todo intento de mantener la mente fría y permanecer firme a su objetivo principal quedó hecho trizas cuando Freya, paulatinamente, extendió su mano derecha al frente y con un movimiento igual de lento de su dedo índice, le hizo a Brock la señal para que se acercara.

-…-

Brock Huldra ya no estaba allí.

En su lugar, había una masa de lujuria con piernas y brazos.

 _-¡Al demonio con el autocontrol! ¡QUIERO TIRAAARRRRRRRRRR!-_ rugió en su mente, con la lujuria y el deseo usurpándolo, frotándose las manos y sonriendo como un autentico gato de Cheshire en versión erótica (Con la sonrisa mas torcida y la boca con más agua que inodoro tapado).

Abriendo la puerta de un tirón, el enano azul se arrancó los calzoncillos con puro ímpetu, dejando al descubierto su miembro, que desde la primera mirada dentro de la habitación ya se había puesto en su máxima expresión.

Clavó sus ojos desorbitados por el deseo en la voluptuosa figura de la mujer, casi con espuma saliéndole de la boca ahora en vez de solo baba y exhalando fuego por la nariz.

Ella se paró de masajear el pecho, y con una sonrisa cargada con una lascivia igual o superior a la que Brock expelía en cada poro, se posicionó de tal forma que sus piernas permanecían abiertas frente a él, dejando a la vista su vagina ya completamente húmeda.

-Ven aquí- Freya habló por primera (1°) vez en todo el rato, relamiéndose los labios.

Sin esperar una segunda (2°) llamada, el enano literalmente saltó sobre ella.

Y mientras el enano azul iniciaba con el que sería el mejor encuentro sexual de su vida, el enano peli marrón sentía sus esperanzas para completar la misión ir en caída libre.

Para él no era totalmente desconocido lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

Y no era que tuvieran algún tipo de conexión mental entre hermanos gemelos como esas que salen en algunas películas.

Simplemente conocía a su hermano mejor que nadie.

Cuando se llega a conocer a un cierto grado de profundidad a una persona, hay veces en que se puede saber lo que hipotéticamente haría en alguna situación. En otras ocasiones hasta se puede predecir lo que hará en un futuro cercano o lejano.

Eso es, en parte, lo que crea a los llamados visionarios, que se adelantan a su tiempo a base de puro conocimiento de las cosas.

Ahora mismo, Sindri se figuraba lo que su hermano podría haber hecho y estaba haciendo para ese momento:

Brock habría despertado poco antes que él, pues fue quien de los dos (2) recibió menos descargas.

Habría sufrido un fuerte mareo semi duradero, causado por la tele transportación, tras despertar de su estado inconsciente. Esto porque desde siempre había tenido un estomago de bebe cuando los traslados instantáneos tenían ocasión.

Ni una sola vez no padeció el mencionado malestar. Aunque no habría podido regurgitar el escaso, y para nada apetecible, alimento que había ingerido en su compañía esa mañana.

Para no entrar en detalles de esto último, solo diré que, Brock "Toma fácil y rápido pero no devuelve nunca", algo que no se limita (Por lo menos en el) solo al aspecto de su vida donde reside la cleptomanía, sino también a muchos otros.

Entre ellos, su alimentación.

Cuando finalmente se calmara el mareo y pudiera pensar con la claridad que este impedía que tuviera, analizaría sus alrededores e iniciaría una exploración de la zona para encontrar la salida, ir a buscarlo a él y reunirse, o si estaba como él, sin nada, buscaría primero sus cosas.

Freya tiene la costumbre de tomar largos baños luego de que el sol se pone. Ella poseía una cierta afección por el agua fría de la noche, por lo tanto, siempre se mantenía a la espera del tiempo de oscuridad en la bóveda celeste. En otras palabras, debía estar despierta a esas horas, quizás ya había completado aquel "Ritual" nocturno, por lo que cabía la gran posibilidad de que Brock la hubiese encontrado, o ella a él.

En ambos casos, el resultado sería exactamente el mismo.

Brock se sentiría tentado a hacerlo con Freya o Freya se sentiría tentada a hacerlo con Brock.

Lo único que impedía que ambos acabaran en una cama, con el enano azul encima de ella o ella sentada sobre él, era que el primero (1°) resistiera la ya mencionada tentación.

Y Sindri llevaba más claro que el azul del cielo que eso sería imposible por más que su hermano se esforzara.

Resumiendo cuentas: sabía que desde que Brock llegó al palacio de Freya, el resto de la misión recayó completamente en sus hombros.

Y no tenía ni el más microscópico atisbo de esperanza en que Brock se sobrepusiera a sus bajos deseos.

Estaba solo, y por tanto, era preciso que su seriedad con respecto a la situación y la misión se acrecentara todo lo posible.

Desde hace escasos segundos, luego de un último comentario sardónico por parte de quien se mostraba como el principal obstáculo en el camino a su objetivo, quedó en aquella prisión en una mudez total. Con el aire siendo llenado nada más que por el sonido expelido de las maquinas que recorrían en círculos la prisión con el deber de impedir su fuga, así como también las que estaban en las paredes moviéndose de lado a lado con parsimonia, como segundos (2°) ojos desde un punto de vista mejor del lugar.

Sindri sopesaba sus opciones de escapé con frialdad, descartando cualquiera que no se acoplara con su deseo de buenas posibilidades de sobrevivir, que eran tan, o más importantes que las de escapar.

Cabe mencionar que no eran pocas sus opciones, solo que pocas no tenían mucho riesgo de matarlo.

Su silencio fue cortado livianamente por un "Umu" nacido detrás de sus labios cerrados durante un asentimiento de cabeza.

El enano peli marrón mandó sus ojos a uno de los robots centinela gigante que estaban estáticos a los lados de la entrada a su celda. Específicamente, puso la vista en el hombro del único brazo que se podía distinguir desde donde se encontraba inmovilizado.

Cerró uno de sus ojos, el derecho, y con fuerza, cabeceó violentamente hacia adelante…

…y su ojo izquierdo salió de su cuenca.

Antes de tocar el piso, de la parte superior de la esclerótica salieron dos (2) pares de alas de insecto, así como cuatro (4) patas de insecto metálicas en la zona inferior. La cornea, la pupila y el iris se abrieron a la mitad como si de una puerta mecánica se tratase, dando paso a un taladro miniatura, como un taladro de dientes, en la punta de una apéndice de metal como un brazo mecánico.

El cuarteto de alas inició un zumbido acelerado, como el de una mosca, y se aproximó hacia el hombro del centinela antes de poder hacer un leve contacto con el piso.

Mientras eso ocurría, Sindri hacía casi imperceptibles gestos con los dedos, y el "Ojo" los seguía como si de una batuta se trataran.

El objeto pasó a través del diminuto espacio entre los barrotes laser, llegando poco después a su objetivo.

Una vez parado en la unión del tronco y el brazo, el pequeño taladro se cubrió con una capa laser, que tras comenzar a girar, perforó la superficie del robot para seguidamente iniciar con el dibujo de un circulo del mismo tamaño que el suyo en esa zona.

Con una de sus patas, separó ese círculo del resto del cuerpo, echándolo dentro de la celda, generando un pequeño ruido que fue ignorado por ambos guardias.

Entonces, el "Ojo" se metió al interior del centinela mediante esa apertura que había creado.

Por los siguientes segundos, Sindri mantuvo sus movimientos de dedos a pesar de que el objeto ya no estaba a la vista.

Repentinamente ocurrió…

PIU

De sorpresa, el centinela en el cual el "Ojo" había entrado disparó un laser desde su mano a la cabeza del otro, atravesándola de lado a lado y destrozando sus circuitos por el camino. Este cayó al suelo de cara, produciendo un ruidoso sonido metálico.

El centinela dio tres (3) pasos al frente, pudiendo Sindri verlo bien ahora, y como si se tratase de un vaquero, se colocó en una posición como si fuera a librar un duelo, teniendo las piernas bien abiertas y pareciendo estar sentado en el aire.

PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU

El tiroteo inició con un disparo a una ametralladora de pared, la cual fue inhabilitada al instante. Las otras ametralladoras no se defendieron en absoluto ante la lluvia laser que recayó en ellas a manos del centinela. Pero solo las mencionadas armas no se defendieron, puesto que al no disparar en puntos clave como en el primero (1°), los demás robots centinelas abrieron fuego con el primer disparo que les llegó, pues este fue una señal para ellos de que el centinela rebelde era su enemigo.

No pasó mucho antes de que este fuese convertido en un colador a base de rayos laser.

¿Y terminó allí?

De ninguna manera.

Antes de que el robot cayera de espaldas, el "Ojo" había salido por uno de los tantos agujeros que le fueron añadidos por los láseres y voló casi con apuro a otro en el que el robot derrotado había hecho su propio hueco.

Segundos después de infiltrarse en su cuerpo, la nueva víctima lanzó un disparo a la cabeza de otro, dejándolo fuera de servicio en el acto.

Fue como con el anterior robot. Después de disparar en un punto no letal a otros, estos lo reconocieron como un enemigo y lo fusilaron en el acto. Cuando cayó, el pequeño invasor se introdujo en el centinela más cercano.

Este proceso se repitió hasta que todos los robots, voladores y no voladores, estuvieron en el piso, acabados, así como todas las cámaras de seguridad fueron cegadas.

La pequeña maquina salió de su ultimo anfitrión, un robot volador, y atravesó el aire con dirección al que parecía ser el aparato interruptor que controlaba los barrotes laser, para penetrarlo con su taladro al posarse en él.

El efecto posterior no se dio a esperar. Aquello que bloqueaba la entrada/salida de la prisión se esfumó como si su existencia hubiese sido un sueño.

Sindri sonrió por esto y volvió a mover sus dedos, provocando que el insecto fijara y siguiera una trayectoria a la esposa mágica que hacía de captora de su muñeca derecha. Tan pronto la distancia se acortó lo bastante, de la punta del taladro salió disparado un laser que neutralizó aquella atadura al momento preciso del contacto.

Crash

El objeto captor de origen sobrenatural que sujetaba la muñeca izquierda pareció estar hecho de porcelana, ya que se resquebrajó muy fácilmente por un puñetazo común, aunque de potencia feroz, propinado por la mano derecha del enano.

Crash

Lo mismo con los grilletes de sus tobillos, fueron como vidrio frágil ante los puños de Sindri.

El enano cayó como un gato, sintiendo el frio suelo en sus desnudos pies, pero no dándole importancia alguna.

Posó su ojo restante en el que había sido su llave de libertad, extendiéndole la mano para que se posara en su palma, cosa que tras hacerse, el objeto volvió a su forma anterior y Sindri se lo colocó.

Lo movió unas cuantas veces para probar su funcionamiento y parpadeo, terminando con el examen así.

Estirándose un poco, ya que sentía sus extremidades algo adormecidas por el tiempo de retención, el enano peli marrón salió de su celda con tranquilidad, moviendo los ojos en todas direcciones una vez estuvo fuera, con el fin de hallar el escondrijo donde Dvalin metió sus cosas.

Varios intervalos después, encontró lo que buscaba en una capsula bien protegida con una barrera laser.

Recubriendo su puño con magia, el enano conectó un golpe que hizo trizas la barrera, así como la capsula.

No le tomó mucho ponerse sus ropas y armadura.

Pensó con gracia y una sonrisa ligera que la excesiva confianza de Dvalin cuando la situación estaba a su favor, que siempre los había metido en aprietos en el pasado, ahora mismo era lo que más ventaja le dio a él durante esa operación de escape.

Se confió tanto en que no podría escapar, que dejó ese lugar fuera de sus ojos, el lo sabía. Solo destruyó las cámaras por precaución en el caso de que tuviera la idea de echarle un ojo mientras se deshacía de los guardias, pues a pesar de que se daría cuenta si las cámaras eran destruidas, solo conseguiría enviar más robots a un lugar del que las cámaras tuvieran visión, de otra forma, no habría manera.

Se confió tanto en que no podría escapar, que dejó todas sus cosas en esa habitación, siendo conocedor del peligro que correría si Sindri llegaba a ellas.

Pero Sindri siempre había llevado con el algo que ni su propio hermano sabia que tenia. Un objeto que compró a un traficante clandestino de tecnología en el mercado negro hace mucho, antes de esa situación de fugitivos.

Un objeto llamado, "El ojo mentiroso".

¿Por qué se llamaba así?

Porque estaba hecho para mentir con respecto a su aspecto.

Parecía un ojo, pero en realidad era un robot de alta tecnología que era capaz de manipularse por el dueño manualmente cuando estuviese en su verdadero uso.

Cumplía plenamente el funcionamiento de un ojo natural estando detrás de la cuenca, incluso lo seguía haciendo luego de salirse gracias a un microchip que era implantado en el cerebro del dueño por quien se lo vendía mediante una cirugía, lo que le daba una gran versatilidad como implemento de espionaje.

Su principal función era la de inhabilitar o controlar dispositivos eléctricos, dependiendo de su nivel de complejidad, así como de neutralizar magia, siempre y cuando no se tratara de una muy poderosa.

Era su as bajo la manga cuando de huir de prisiones o rastrear los movimientos de su enemigo se trataba, aunque siempre lo usaba estando solo para que nadie lo descubriera.

El secreto era lo más importante con ese objeto, si alguien se enteraba de él, estaría en una seria crisis cuando llegara el momento de escapar de una prisión de máxima seguridad, como lo habían sido varias de las que escapó en el pasado usando el ojo, pues se lo arrebatarían con el resto de sus cosas.

Por eso no se lo había revelado nunca ni siquiera a su única familia viva.

Sin duda podría parecer un paranoico por eso, pero para Sindri era mejor así.

El enano, luego de hacer unas pruebas con el fin de comprobar si la armadura funcionaba correctamente, acercó su mano al comunicador de su casco.

Planeaba contactar con Brock.

Esto era mantenido en secreto por ambos, pero hace mucho se implantaron un comunicador directamente en el cerebro. Fue una medida que tomaron para situaciones donde los despojaran de cualquier otro medio de comunicación.

Había dos (2) formas de contactar con dicho comunicador. El primero (1°) era con los que estaban añadidos en esos cascos de las armaduras que usaban; el segundo (2°), presionando una cierta parte del cráneo con fuerza.

Realmente no deseaba presionar el botón de su comunicador. Sabía perfectamente lo que escucharía al hacerlo, por lo que verdaderamente no tenía ganas.

Pero una parte de él lo impulsaba a hacerlo, una parte que le decía que le tuviera un poco de confianza a su hermano.

Sindri tenía más de un recuerdo que le hacía dudar de esa voz interior, pero por alguna razón decidió hacer el intento.

Es decir, a pesar de que su hermano era un completo degenerado, había una primera (1°) vez para todo, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que en esa noche pudiera ocurrir que Brock por primera (1°) vez en su vida pudiera ganarle a sus deseos sexuales.

Con esos pensamientos optimistas en mente, presionó el botón del comunicador.

Y varios sonidos resonaron en el interior de su cabeza:

 _ **-Ah~… Brocky, que manos tan hábiles tienes~… Ah~**_

 _ **-¡Silencio perra! ¡¿Quién te ha dado el permiso para hablar?! ¡Parece que no has aprendido la lección!**_

 _ **-¡Kyaaa!... Brocky… me encantas cuando me hablas así~… sigue~… sigue gritándomeeeee~~**_

Se oyó un "Plaf" al otro lado.

 _ **-¡Cállate de una vez! ¿O tengo que metértelo por la boca para silenciarte? ¡No eres más que un vertedero de semen! ¡Mírate, caminando siempre con ese sucio y pervertido cuerpo que tienes! ¡Vistiéndote siempre de manera provocativa para encender a los demás! ¡Eres solo una sucia mujer de la noche!**_

Un nuevo "Plaf".

 _ **-¡Ah~!... ¡Tienes razón!... ¡Soy solo una puta que deja que cualquiera se la tire!... ¡Por favor, Brocky, castiga a esta pervertida mujerzuela!... ¡Ah~!**_

 _ **-¡Te dije silencio! ¡Y deja de llamarme "Brocky"! ¡Una degenerada como tú no merece siquiera llamarme por un apodo! ¡Debes dirigirte a mí con el debido respeto!**_

Por tercera (3°) vez se oyó un "Plaf"

 _ **-Ah~… Goshujin-sama~~… Por favor… destróceme~… se lo suplicooo~… destroce mi sucia y pervertida vagina con su enorme y duro pene~… por favor… llene mi interior con su gran hombríaaaaa~.**_

 _ **-Je, tu sí que eres una mujer depravada. Está bien, te complaceré, pero solo porque me das pena. ¡Aquí voy!**_

 _ **-Siii~… Ah~… ah ~… ah~… el pene de Goshujin-sama es maravilloso, siento que puedo morir de placer~… quiero más~~**_

 _ **-Hey, dime, perra degenerada, ¿Qué te parece?, soy mucho mejor en comparación a esa panda de inútiles que vienen a visitarte por las noches ¿No es verdad? Mi enorme pene es mucho mejor que esos mocos de pavo que les cuelgan entre las piernas a ellos, ¡¿Cierto?!**_

 _ **-¡Ahh~~!... ¡Usted es incomparable, Goshujin-sama!... ¡Se lo ruego! ¡Siga dándome su increíble pene! ¡Ya no quiero esos pequeños y aburridos penes! ¡Solo quiero este maravilloso pene suyoooo~~!**_

 _ **-¡En ese caso te lo seguiré dando hasta que te desmayes! ¡Prepárate, Freya, me he decidido a no dejarte caminar por las próximas semanas!**_

 _ **-¿Solo… ah~… semanas… Goshujin-sama?**_

 _ **-Hmm… tienes razón… ¡No volverás a caminar por los próximos meses!**_

 _ **-¡Kyaaaaaa!... ¡Si… ¡Se lo ruego Goshujin-sama!... ¡Siga violando mi sucio cuerpo hasta dejarme invalidaaa~~!**_

Y allí, con su cara vuelta un poema, Sindri cortó la comunicación.

Por lo menos lo intentó…

Por lo menos intentó tener esperanza en su hermano.

-… Bueno, supongo que debería de alegrarme un poco por esto. Mi hermano por fin halló a su media naranja- tuvieron que pasar cuantiosos segundos para que el enano acabara de procesar lo que oyó y comentara al respecto en voz exterior.

En silencio, caminó hasta la puerta de la prisión; que estaba cerrada con un aparato igual al que se había ocupado anteriormente de los barrotes de su celda.

PIU

Tanto su ojo real como su ojo falso permanecieron en todo momento sobre él cuando, en un parpadear de ojos, echó mano al cañón laser y lo alzó con solo su mano derecha, usando subsiguientemente el mecanismo de seguridad como blanco para empleo de sus capacidades de tirador, sin dejar de caminar ni por medio segundo.

La puerta se abrió simultáneamente con la caída del metal fundido en el que se transformó el pobre interruptor.

-Me pregunto…- el enano descansó su arma en el hombro y murmuró, pasando por la puerta-… ¿Cómo de lejos estaré del laboratorio principal?

Dvalin no le respondió esa duda, aunque en realidad ya no era necesario que él se lo dijera.

Alzó su brazo y tocó uno de los botones de la armadura, apareciendo entonces un mini mapa.

En cierta zona de él había un punto rojo titilando.

-Hmp, ese idiota cavó su propia tumba- manifestó al ver que se hallaba mucho más cerca de lo que estaba antes de su destino.

Solo tres (3) pisos los separaban.

La excesiva confianza de Dvalin sería lo que lo matara (algo que había sabido siempre) y no Sindri o el colesterol.

Guardando el mapa, el enano retomó su trayecto.

Brunilda estaba pasmada.

No.

Eso no bastaba para expresar el fuerte sentimiento que la golpeaba ahora mismo.

¡Ella estaba completamente estupefacta!

Delante de ella, Jesús volvía a tener su lanza empuñada.

El arma blanca era sostenida en una posición como si hubiera sido empleada para cortar algo. Venas de sangre goteaban por el filo de esta, evidenciando que si fue usada para eso.

Apuntándole al hombre, quien estaba con la mirada baja, un muñón en estado de efusión.

A un lado del semidiós, una extremidad empuñada.

El brazo de Brunilda fue cortado desde el codo por la hoja de plata de la lanza.

Jesús, a una velocidad exorbitante, agarró su arma del charco de sangre y la usó para responder a la acción agresiva.

Y la valquiria, estaba sorprendida por este motivo.

Suena obvio, pero no lo es.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Brunilda no solo llevaba una armadura, sino que su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más duro gracias al conjuro que realizó hace poco.

Era imposible que Jesús, en el estado en que estaba, pudiera cortarla.

O eso quería pensar, pero las imágenes valen más que mil (1000) palabras.

Su brazo cercenado era todo lo que necesitaba para ver que lo imposible era probable.

Aun con algo de estupor, contempló como el hombre se intentaba levantar, con clara dificultad en vista del leve tembleque que se mostraba en sus piernas.

-No me subestimes tanto- repentinamente, Jesús habló.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y los del castaño emitían una chispa de voluntad.

Clavó la lanza en el piso.

Extendió ambas palmas a los lados.

Brunilda de inmediato adivinó lo que haría.

A penas pudo ver él como juntaba sus manos.

A penas pudo ver el cómo retraía su puño derecho.

A penas pudo ver el cómo conectaba un golpe en su pecho.

Pero si que pudo sentir el impacto hasta su alma.

Su armadura no solo se agrieto, sino que también se rompieron sus costillas.

-Kuh… _¿Cómo es posible?-_ escupiendo pensó.

Pero el tiempo que tuvo para considerar una respuesta fue acortado por un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el rostro.

En el abdomen.

Una patada en su pierna derecha.

Un golpe en su hombro.

Otra vez en el abdomen.

La cara de nuevo.

Un rodillazo en la mandíbula.

Todo después de que juntaba sus manos en pose de rezo.

La última agresión la hizo levitar, pero fue rápidamente devuelta a la tierra de un talonazo en la cara.

No reaccionaba.

No podía.

No por la sorpresa de estar siendo apaleada por un esquelético, sino porque era demasiado rápido.

La golpeaba en su mejilla derecha, pero cuando movía los ojos en esa trayectoria su puño ya había llegado desde la izquierda.

PAM

-¡Gaah!- tosió sangre.

Su puño impactó en el centro de la columna.

No dañó los huesos de allí, por suerte.

Pero si que le dolió.

Se tambaleó al caer de pie, mareada por el ataque.

PAM

Se le fue la respiración y el aire que ya tenía dentro al hundirse el pie del castaño en su plexo solar.

Casi pierde la conciencia ante semejante patada.

Hasta la armadura se rompió allí esta vez.

Sudó frio en el momento que percató un sospechoso movimiento de la mano del hombre hacia True Longinus.

Zas

El brazo izquierdo de Brunilda fue cortado desde la raíz (El hombro) luego de que la herramienta fuese blandida una vez más por su dueño.

Y toda la mitad de su ala lo acompañó en su fatídico destino.

Frey cayó a tierra, siguiendo al brazo que lo sostenía.

Una Brunilda, indefensa e inofensiva (Otra vez), empezó a sudar cascadas por la mescla del dolor y los nervios.

-Devuélveme mi poder- alzó su mano a ella y la acercó, para seguidamente tocar su descubierto abdomen. Murmuró unas palabras entonces- [No robaras]

Si las palabras pudieran poner en forma a uno, se vería más o menos como en ese instante.

La mujer fisicoculturista desapareció, y la figura imponente de Jesús regresó.

-¡Gah!- una mano, con la fuerza de una tenaza, empezó a apretar la cabeza de Brunilda. Numerosas grietas no tardaron en extenderse por su casco, llegando a tocar incluso el inicio de la parte restante de sus cuernos.

Crack

Ocurrió tan pronto metió más fuerza en sus dedos. El casco se desmoronó como una copa de vidrio, dejando al aire libre la cabellera y el rostro de la mujer.

Un rostro que se transfiguró en uno súper doloroso al experimentar el gigantesco agarre del ojiavellana.

Jesús, con un habilidoso movimiento de su mano atravesó la tierra con la lanza y la dejó allí por segunda vez.

-Ahora expiaras el pecado, de haber querido usar mi fuerza en mi contra.

BLAM

El suelo se abrió cuando, aun agarrándola del cráneo, la líder valquiria fue estampada brutalmente contra el piso.

Y no soltó su agarre para nada, al contrario, lo acrecentó al tiempo que llevaba su otra mano al abdomen de ella y levantaba su cuerpo.

Chuck

Para sacar una lanza de luz de la palma.

Desde su piel hasta su intestino delgado, y de su intestino delgado hasta su columna, la penetración tuvo lugar.

Brunilda abrió grande los ojos, perdiendo gran parte de la concentración que había reunido con tal de mitigar el terrible sentir de estar siendo su cabeza apretada como una naranja.

-[Inochi no Shizuku]-

-¡…!- Jesús se sobresaltó ante la enunciación exclamativa a su espalda.

Se olvidó por un momento de la presencia de Frey.

-¡Suéltala!- el dios de la tierra de las hadas alzó un brazo, sacando con esa acción una enorme flor de la tierra.

A diferencia de [Inochi no Shizuku], se trataba de un girasol de proporciones superfluas, mucho más que las de la rosa amarilla.

-[Sunflower] (Girasol)- un nombre de lo más original el que le otorgó (sarcasmo).

La cara de la flor refulgió, pequeñas partículas se empezaron a reunir en esta.

El castaño expandió los parpados.

 _-¿Pero cómo? Es de noche…-_ fue allí que se percató.

La espada de Frey brillaba hartamente, igual que la salida de un túnel oscuro.

Sin darle tiempo a su cerebro para mandarlo, el cuerpo del ojiavellana reaccionó esfumando la lanza de luz y lanzando a Brunilda a un lado.

FIIIUUUUUUMMMMMM

El resplandor estalló.

Una ráfaga de luz solar fue despedida hacia el ojiavellana de pelo castaño.

El trayecto debajo de esta se derritió.

El aire circundante se distorsionó por el calor.

Y el punto donde estaba parado el semidiós, fue devorado fácilmente por el brillo.

-…- Frey rodó los ojos a su izquierda.

Una daga de luz venia hacia él.

Tomó la acertada elección de doblarse hacia atrás, y retroceder de un salto.

El dueño de la daga, Jesús, retrajo la mano que la sostenía.

Frey se alzó sobre el piso levitando, prediciendo su siguiente maniobra.

Blandiendo la daga, el castaño llenó el aire delante de él de cortes, buscando alcanzar con alguno de estos al peli plata.

-Hmp, ¡No podrás darme!- girando como un trompo, detuvo su cuerpo flotante en posición horizontal y le apuntó con la mano extendida, pero se encontró con que ya no estaba donde creía.

-¡Estas expuesto!- y la voz de su objetivo sonó a su espalda.

Pam

El codo de Jesús chocó con la mejilla de Frey, quien golpeó el piso con enorme fuerza.

Pareció que toda la saliva de su boca había cambiado de lugares con su sangre, pues estaba teñida de rojo hasta el último rincón.

-¡Iyaaaaaaa!- Brunilda, en medio de una patada voladora marca Chuck Norris, lanzó un bramido bélico mientras viajaba con rumbo fijo al hijo de Dios.

Este pudo bloquear en el último segundo con su diestra, sin embargo, no pudo mover su surda a tiempo para interceptar el otro pie de la líder valquiria, que hizo contacto certero con su nariz.

A pesar de la magnánima fuerza del ataque, las piernas de Jesús fueron más fuertes que las de la rubia, consiguiendo reducir el efecto a solo retroceder un (1) paso.

Shack

Atrapó la pierna que le había aporreado el tabique con su izquierda, apretando no lo bastante para herirla pero si para que no pudiera zafarse.

Brunilda, observando esto de inmediato dedujo la intención del hombre para con ella.

Más cuando quiso responder…

BROOM

Su cuerpo entero ya había sido azotado con la tierra, formando un cráter.

Frey, quien ahora mismo apoyaba manos y pies en el suelo, contempló eso y le apuntó al hombre con su dedo.

-[Drop of the Death] (Gota de la Muerte)

Un millar de gotas microscópicas de líquido brotaron de la punta del dedo apuntador, agrupándose en una gota del tamaño de una canica.

Su cuerpo redondo ondulaba y vibraba sin parar.

-Atraviésalo, [Water Bullet] (Bala de agua)-

Fiush

Shush

Sangre voló.

Un cuerpo fue perforado desde la espalda hasta el pecho.

Pero ese cuerpo, no era de Jesús.

La valquiria, forzada por la mano del castaño, fungió como escudo de carne para recibir el daño critico; mientras el hombre permanecía parado detrás de ella.

Este atrapó la gota de agua entre sus dedos justo antes de que consiguiera llegar a su pecho también, aprovechando que su velocidad había disminuido gracias al encuentro con la anatomía de la rubia.

La gota fue pulverizada por los dedos índice y pulgar del castaño ojiavellana.

-T-Tu… - los ojos de Frey temblaban de la sorpresa- ¿¡Acaso no tienes ni un poco de honor!? ¡Usar a alguien más para recibir un ataque es de lo más ruin!- chilló colérico.

-¿Honor? ¿Honor dices?- enarcó una ceja, como si sus palabras fueran un disparate- Hemos hablado de este tema antes, Frey. Las batallas no son más que desesperación y muerte. No hay nada de honorable en esas cosas. Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Tsk… y siempre te las das de tipo bueno. ¡Eres un hipócrita!- rugió, poniéndose de pie a duras penas, pero con todo el empeño posible.

El ladeo la cabeza.

-¿Bueno? ¿Por qué dices que soy bueno?- y a la vez que esas palabras salían de sus labios, soltó a la valquiria, quien cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo.

Fiush

PAM

En un estallido de velocidad, apareció en las narices de Frey y sin dudar le regaló una patada feroz. Pero la ofensiva no acabó allí, puesto que se movió a su espalda y agarrándolo de la nuca lo arrojó de cabeza con extrema violencia hacia el piso.

Un segundo (2) cráter se esculpió en el suelo, con Jesús siendo el escultor y la nariz de Frey la punta del cincel.

Una nube de polvo se levantó allí y pasados unos minutos, se pudo ver su interior.

Jesús estaba de pie justo al lado de un Frey echado boca abajo en el centro del cráter, inconsciente y con la cara teñida de rojo sanguinolento.

Los ojos del erguido miraban fijamente la nuca del caído, como si esperase a que se levantara para atacarlo de sorpresa.

Pero nada.

-… el único bueno es mi Padre- completó su oración de hace un momento.

TZZZZZZ

Aunque salió de la nada, ese chisporroteo no tomó por sorpresa al hijo de Dios.

Giró sobre su eje, maniobrando su mano ágilmente y parando el pesado golpe arrojado a sus espaldas.

Frenó el avance del Mjöllnir atrapando la mano que lo sostenía, alineando sus ojos con los de su agresor.

Thor, con al menos nueve (9) espadas de luz perforándolo, le enviaba unos ojos que desbordaban furia.

Los ojos azules del Azgardiano parecían rojos, literalmente.

Las venas de la esclerótica se notaban en exceso, y los bordes visibles; además de la parte más cercana al iris, estaban escarlatas.

Ese le pasaba a Thor cuando su ira llegaba a un punto superior a su aguante.

-Maldito- dijo el hijo de Odín- Me dejaste clavado en el suelo y te largaste. ¡No te atrevas a hacerme a un lado de nuevo! ¡Yo soy tu oponente!

Retrajo el martillo, arrancando su mano del agarre del castaño y ejecutando un nuevo ataque.

Fue evadido. Jesús se apartó de su línea y se posicionó a la izquierda de Thor. Acto seguido le mandó una patada al rostro, pero este evitó el contacto con su antebrazo.

Apartó la pierna furiosamente, provocando un momentáneo desequilibrio en Jesús, estado que aprovechó para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara.

El gran hombre retrocedió dos pasos, y estando firme otra vez, sintió que su mandíbula se descolocaba al sufrir un martillazo certero en su ángulo izquierdo.

La mano de Thor no le dejó salir volando. Atrapó su pie al vuelo y lo azotó salvajemente contra la tierra, igual que un cavernícola pegando al suelo con un garrote. Sin embargo, cuando iban por la séptima (7°) ronda de azotes, el semidiós puso su mano entre él y el suelo, interrumpiendo el movimiento. Su pie derecho viajó a la cara de Thor, quien esta vez no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detener la suela de la sandalia que aplastó su nariz.

Del tiro sus dedos empobrecieron el agarre, cosa que el hijo de Dios aprovechó para zafar su pie con un tirón.

Se puso a gatas sobre el piso, para después impulsarse con sus cuatro (4) extremidades al abdomen del rubio en un topetazo.

Botó todo el aliento en su ser por la boca, y cuando llevó las manos a la zona atacada, sintió un dolor ardiente en donde estaban enterradas aquellas espadas.

A pesar de su alta resistencia al dolor, este fue capaz de ponerlo de rodillas.

Allí se fijó que del mango de las espadas salían cadenas de luz, cuya direccion de viaje estaba ligada con la posición de la mano del Cordero.

-[Sacred Spark] (Chispa Sagrada)- enunció, antes de llenarse su mano con relámpagos de color blanco.

TZZZZZZZZZZZ

Las cadenas se volvieron cables. La electricidad viajó por ellas directamente a las espadas, y de las espadas al cuerpo del dios del Trueno.

-Kuh… - apretó los dientes, aguantando la fuerte descarga que llegó a flagelar hasta su alma.

No estaban al nivel del Mjöllnir, pero esos relámpagos se defendían en lo que al oficio de dañar se trataba.

Aunando esto a que la armadura que traía puesta estaba hecha de metal, parecía que no podría moverse por lo que durara el ataque y un poco más.

Parecía…

-No subestimes… ¡Al dios de los Truenos!- el Mjöllnir ardió en rayos. Su capa, que ya estaba muy derruida, ondeó igual que antes; así como su pelo- [Sparkling Empire] (Imperio Centelleante)

Ante tal mención, las alarmas del castaño se pusieron en volumen máximo. Desapareció las chispas, así como las cadenas y después de reunir fuerza en sus piernas, ejecutó un salto nivel Hulk hacia atrás, devorando más de tres (3) kilómetros de sopetón.

TZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Desde el aire, contempló la aparición de un gran domo azul, que no era más que una gran explosión de poder eléctrico salido del martillo del Atronador.

La corriente de viento que esta impulsó, fue más que suficiente para acrecentar la ya considerable distancia a la que se encontraba.

Y justo cuando pensó que su caída terminaría en medio de algún edifico (Puesto que había alcanzado una nueva zona donde los edificios estaban intactos)…

-¡GAAAHHHHHH!- sus ojos se pusieron espasmódicos al percatarse de que un Thor repleto de chispas y sin ninguna de las espadas en su cuerpo ya; estaba a un metro de alcanzarlo.

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua. El que la velocidad de Thor fuese tan extrema nunca le gustó.

-¡RAAAAAAA!- izó su martilló cuando estuvo a la distancia idónea, rugiendo como un león colérico.

 _-De ninguna manera-_ convirtiendo su cuerpo en bolas de luz, consiguió evitar el martillazo que estaba destinado a terminar el trabajo de pulverizar sus costillas.

-¡NO ESCAPARAAASSS!- vociferó, observando cómo las esferas de alejaban de él.

Cubrió con aun más relámpagos su figura y fue en su persecución.

Jesús podía permanecer enormes cantidades de tiempo en esa forma.

Eso lo sabía bien el hijo de Odín.

Sin embargo, también conocía el que en el momento actual no podía hacerlo.

Si él llegaba a dar un golpe con su martillo y alcanzaba a dos (2) o tres (3) esferas, las heridas no lo dejarían pelear apropiadamente contra él de ninguna forma.

En otras palabras…

Al poco tiempo de empezar aquella persecución, su cuerpo se reunió; no obstante, esta vez; así como antes, tenia alas de luz y una estela de lo mismo.

Thor sonrió con salvajismo, acrecentando las venas en su brazo por aumentar el agarre del Mjöllnir hasta un punto cumbre.

De un aleteo, Jesús se apartó por un tramo de once metros del Atronador.

Las casas que aparecían entre ambos a cada segundo molestaban a este ultimo en su deseo de ir a por él, por lo que tomó la rápida opción de pasar a través de ellas.

La madera, el vidrio, la piedra, los muebles y todo lo que era uno de esos tantos hogares voló por los aires, destruido por aquella masa de destrucción con forma de hombre.

Jesús se movió a tiempo con un giro en el aire para dejar pasar una oscilada del martillo a su costado.

-¡GRRAAAA!- una lluvia de intentos fue mandada contra el hijo de Dios.

Intentos.

Ya fuera un giro o un retroceso, una elevación o un descenso; los esquivó todos por medio pelo.

Clanck

Y tuvo la oportunidad de contraatacar, transformando su ala surda en un mandoble de luz, haciendo con una meneada horizontal que fue contrarrestado por la cabeza del Mjöllnir.

Aunque ahora solo tenía el ala diestra para mantenerse, pudo seguir surcando el aire sin complicaciones cuando rompieron el contacto de las armas.

-Jeje… ¡Sí!- un nuevo choque de armas- ¡Esto está mejor!

Desvió el siguiente martillazo con un giro de su espada, arrojando seguidamente una estocada a su cabeza, estocada que medio eludió ladeando su cráneo y reduciendo el daño a un simple rasguño.

Una casa en su trayecto los forzó a extender su distancia de nuevo.

-¡Toma esto!- le apuntó con el martillo, disparándole un gran rayo.

Entrecerrando los ojos lo imitó con su espada. Un relámpago blanco se concentró en la punta y rugió con fuerza al ser desencadenado.

Dos ráfagas se encontraron, peor su contacto no duró nada puesto que explosionaron al contacto.

Las grandes chispas golpearon sin piedad los edificios cercanos. Las llamas emergieron en la madera con la que estaban construidos, devorándola cruelmente.

-Aléjate de mí- por segunda vez, Jesús apuntó su espada y disparó aquella línea luminosa serpenteante, no encontrando opositor en esta ocasión al no reaccionar Thor a tiempo.

Su cuerpo fue golpeado con tanto poder que por un momento cayó en picada; pero alcanzó a reponerse antes de tocar la superficie.

Más cuando quiso ver a Jesús, este ya estaba demasiado lejos de su posición anterior, y no parecía que fuera capaz de alcanzarlo.

Abrió los ojos a tope, y estos se enrojecieron todavía más. Ahora sí que parecían dos esferas de sangre.

-De… Ninguna… ¡MANERA!- estalló en centellas una vez más y lo persiguió como sabueso a zorro con la rapidez de un avión supersónico.

Jesús lo advirtió sin demora.

- _Que obstinado es- por tercera vez movió su espada en su trayectoria, solo que no salieron relámpagos esta vez; sino que brilló como una linterna-_ [Ten…]

Sus palabras se pararon de golpe al sentir algo extraño el brazo que agarraba el mango del arma.

Específicamente, en el antebrazo. Un agujero perfectamente circular se presentaba mostrando lo que había detrás de cada lado.

Ni siquiera sintió dolor, aunque salía sangre.

-¡…! ¡Buag!- soltó una bocanada de sangre.

Miró su espalda por encima del hombro. Había otro hueco en el centro de esta.

-¿Qué está…?- quiso preguntar a nadie en particular que estaba pasando; pero fue interrumpido por más de las sensaciones, que alcanzaron otros lugares de su ser.

En poco tiempo su torso y brazos se convirtieron en un gran colador de cuyos orificios escapaba una bárbara cantidad de sangre.

-¡…!... _¿Acaso?_ \- un pensamiento cruzó su cerebro.

Y la cortina que encubría la razón de semitransformación repentina en el homólogo viviente de un panal de abejas se levantó en el instante inmediato a ese.

 _-Ay… no puede ser-_ un rictus de disgusto absoluto.

Pequeños objetos con aspecto de naves espaciales tipo guerra de las galaxias estaban rodeándolo por todos lados, sin dejar un solo punto vacio.

Cada una, con un diminuto cañón apuntándole.

 _-Cazadores-_ apretó los dientes con los labios cerrados _\- debo alejarme o me mataran._

Con un movimiento giratorio de su cuerpo y espada, creó una onda de viento cortante que se llevó de por medio todo a un radio de veinte metros.

Edificios fueron cortados a la mitad.

El polvo no dilató en subir.

Y los Cazadores, cayeron picados en rodajas como si de manzanas se tratasen.

-[Seventy Cut Phantoms] (Setenta Cortes fantasmas)- dijo el nombre del ataque empleado.

Eso fue sencillo.

Demasiado sencillo.

No era raro. Esas cosas destacaban en ofensiva; más no eran más que una mísera bazofia en lo que a resistencia respecta.

Pero eso no quitaba lo esencial. Su potencial para dañar era elevadísimo.

Sus ataques no solo están diseñados para ser tan certeros que no se sienten al momento de impactar con un cuerpo; sino que además que llevan un cierto hechizo bastante sofisticado que es capaz de neutralizar los nervios del cuerpo. Específicamente, los inutiliza en el área de sensibilidad al dolor.

Armas de asesinato furtivo de primera categoría, era por ello que fueron denominadas "Cazadores".

De no ser porque entrenó su mente para estar alerta de lo más mínimo que lo hacía experimentar su sentido del tacto, no habría percibido sus heridas hasta ver a sus provocadores.

Porque eliminaban el dolor, no la sensación de vacío consecuente por ser destruida su carne y sus huesos.

Hasta el vacio puede sentirse, ya que no lo sientes.

TZZZZZ

Oh, es cierto.

Aun tenía esa espina clavada en su sandalia.

Sus instintos le advirtieron del inminente peligro que provenía de arriba; y además le aconsejaron el método de acción más optimo.

Igual que una salchicha siendo freída, rodó en el aire a un costado, justo a tiempo para eludir un pisotón eléctrico.

Thor, aunque después de fallar su ataque "Sorpresa" se fue directo al piso, no perdió a Jesús. En el momento que su pie agrietó las rocas de la calle, clavó el otro en la superficie de esta y se impulsó en un salto contra el cuerpo del hombre, el cual dejó de moverse con la misma rapidez durante un instante.

Su mano capturó el pie del semidiós, y este al percatarse fue golpeado por sus alarmas internas a sabiendas de la cantidad de opciones que Thor poseía en ataques a distancia cero.

Y para su desgracia… escogió el peor.

-[Infinite Thunder] (Trueno infinito)- su voz áspera y la luz subsiguiente electrificaron el aire.

-¡…!- los ojos y el sudor combinaron perfectamente en el cuadro artístico bautizado "Pánico" en que se había metamorfoseado el rostro descolorido del hermano mayor del peliblanco.

Pero tal obra sentimental, no pudo ser contemplada por más de dos segundos delante de la resplandeciente explosión que allí se originó.

TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

(Pov Jesús)

… eso fue… peligroso.

Si no activaba mi [Génesis] en ese instante… de seguro habría perdido mucho más que solo mi pierna.

Miré el panorama que fungía de acompañante para mi figura, y todo lo que vi fue oscuridad.

Arriba de mi, quizás a más de mil metros de altura, un agujero circular.

Yo estaba en lo profundo de un hoyo, respirando con dificultad y con una efusión a nivel corporal que, por su aspecto, supe que sería perenne por un rato muy extenso; a menos que la tratase.

La peor parte estaba donde hace escasos minutos Thor me mantenía asido. Mi pierna entera había desaparecido y parte de la otra estaba irreconocible.

Mis ropas ya no estaban para nada. Me encontraba como fui creado.

Mis sandalias desaparecieron. La mayor parte de mi pelo también (Ahora me llegaba hasta los hombros) y conseguí quemaduras de segundo grado por todas partes.

Ya no sentía mi brazo derecho, y el del lado que pertenecía a mi pierna destruida estaba con una gran quemadura de tercer grado en el antebrazo.

A ver. La situación de mi salud requiere un análisis rápido.

Mis costillas están rotas.

Varios de mis órganos también.

Mi cuerpo estaba repleto de agujeros sangrantes.

Las quemaduras me lastimaban hasta el punto de apretar con fuerza los dientes.

Perdí una pierna.

La movilidad de uno de mis brazos.

Veredicto del análisis: de no ser por mí colosal nivel de vitalidad, ya sería menos que un cadáver.

No alcanzo a recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuve en un estado que se asemejase a este.

¿Habrán sido doscientos? No… a lo mejor fueron trescientos millones de años desde que me dejaron en tal estado penoso.

Y la noche está a la mitad, que es lo peor.

Si llego a sobrevivir hasta el amanecer, seguramente será por obra de Padre.

(Fin Pov Jesús)

Robots centinelas.

Robots moscas.

Robots hormigas.

Cámaras de seguridad.

Metralletas de pared.

Perros robóticos.

Torretas de plasma.

Minas ocultas.

Seres orgánicos parcialmente mecanizados y con cerebros manipulados a control remoto.

Dinosaurios que disparan misiles de la cola.

Un pingüino robótico con una M16 que disparaba laser.

Un oso polar con armadura.

Una morsa con mirada laser y colmillos con púas.

Un ornitorrinco con sombrero.

Un zombi pistolero que se movía igual a Michael Jackson.

Un canguro que se creía Chuck Norris.

Una vieja con una chancla de hierro.

Eso y mil (1000) pendejadas más quedaron desperdigadas por todo el camino que llevaba al laboratorio central.

Luego de haber pasado un montón de obstáculos que solo podrían haber salido de las mentes de un inventor trastornado y un Hippie fumado, la armadura del enano se volvió solo una sombra de lo que antes fue; apenas quedando la parte que le cubría las piernas.

Su laser hacía rato que había quedado sin munición, por lo que lo remplazó con el arma secundaria que siempre llevaba oculta bajo la armadura que usaba de ropa.

Una pistola nueve milímetros (9mm).

Un arma súper rudimentaria en comparación al resto, pero era mejor que tener las manos desnudas. Especialmente ahora que la puerta de hierro que cumplía el rol de entrada a su destino se mostraba a medio metro delante de él.

El enano peli marrón inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces para quitarse el estrés que había acumulado durante todo el trayecto.

Cualquier rabia o descuido podía ser fatal en una batalla. Si iba a entrar allí, lo haría con la mente fría.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se imaginó a sí mismo en una playa, recostado en una silla de playa bajo una sombrilla, con una botella completa de whisky en la mano, una elfa oscura pechugona con un pequeñísimo traje de baño negro detrás de él acariciando su barba; ambos rodeados de montones de sacos repletos de oro.

Tal visualización le sacó una sonrisa al enano.

 _-Algún día-_ pensó con optimismo.

Abrió los ojos para volver a la realidad.

La puerta parecía ser mucho más resistente y pesada que las anteriores que había abierto, pero no sería un problema.

Había perdido la mayoría de sus cosas ya, pero había guardado un último objeto en un lugar distinto a su armadura antes de venir, pues había imaginado que una situación como aquella podría acontecer.

Se metió una mano a la boca y tomó uno de sus dientes con su dedo.

Zack

Se lo sacó de un tirón y lo observó.

En donde se suponía debían estar las raíces, lo único que había era una pequeña bombilla roja semicircular que titilaba paulatinamente.

-Hice una huevada de esfuerzo por ti, espero que valgas la pena- habló con el "Diente" como si lo oyera.

Estiró su brazo y puso el "Diente" en la puerta, siendo la bombilla como una ventosa.

Entonces oprimió la corona cual botón, presionando todo el diente contra la puerta, rodeando la bombilla.

Ulteriormente, algo sorprendente tuvo lugar.

Naciendo en el "Diente", líneas azules se esparcieron por la puerta, alcanzando sus bordes en segundos.

Shhhhhuuuu

Parecía que le habían arrojado acido a la puerta. Esta inició un proceso de derretimiento tan pronto las líneas se extendieron al completo.

Al cabo de unos treinta (30) segundos, una sopa de puerta formaba un enorme charco en el suelo.

El "Diente", en un momento dado se resquebrajó y se dispersó entre los restos de aquella entrada.

-Fiuu~- silbó- parece que lo que decían no eran puras exageraciones- comentó Sindri con los ojos puestos en el charco.

Como con "El ojo mentiroso" ese era un objeto de aspecto muy peculiar, como habrán notado.

Era pequeño y fácil de fabricar, más que el objeto antes mencionado, pero su eficacia en lo que hacía era igual de enorme.

En lo que sí no eran comparables era en sus usos.

Mientras que "El ojo mentiroso" podía emplearse un número incierto de veces, ese pequeño aparato solo servía una (1) vez.

Era lo único que se criticaba de él.

Por lo demás, era bastante popular entre ladrones acaudalados y algunos grupos militares ultra secretos.

Nombrado como "El diente de Hood" por el famoso ladrón, Robin Hood, era el mejor aparato para eliminar barreras o defensas que existía en la actualidad.

Como supondrán, costaba una fortuna. Sindri logró conseguir uno luego de trabajar sin sosiego y ahorrar como un completo tacaño durante más de tres (3) décadas.

Y valió la pena cada segundo que había empleado.

Abriéndose paso a través del charco de puerta, el enano entró al laboratorio.

La única iluminación eran unas luces que se encendían y apagaban como árbol de navidad, así como numerosos monitores pequeños que rodeaban otro de mayor tamaño.

 _ **-Kyaa~ Brock-samaaa~~-**_

En ese en particular, con bocinas a los ladosy con una buena parte tapada por una silueta, Sindri pudo ver suficiente de lo poco que se mostraba en el para saber que se visualizaba.

La diosa Freya, siendo penetrada bestialmente por su hermano, Brock.

No solo por la pantalla lo sabía, también por los gemidos que salían de las bocinas y los gruñidos del enano azul.

-Kukukuku… esa Freya si que sabe mover las caderas. Si tan solo me dejaran entrar a su palacio esos capullos que tiene por guardias- una voz gruesa y que parecía salir con dificultad, formuló esas palabras desde el punto donde se encontraba la silueta.

Sindri, reconociendo la voz, gruñó.

Con pasos suaves, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se aproximó a lo que estaba seguro era una silla, teniendo el arma preparada.

No supo cuantos caminó para el momento en que se posicionó detrás de la silla.

Pegó el cañón del arma al dorso del espaldar en un punto específico. Una zona cerca del borde superior izquierdo.

BANG BANG

Dos (2) disparos resonaron en la oscura habitación, seguido por el alarido de dolor de quien estaba sentado en la silla.

-No te mueras aun, maldito cerdo, todavía tengo que abrirte esa panza grasienta- siseó Sindri dándole la vuelta a la silla, revelando así que era una de esas sillas de oficina.

La sorpresa fue palpable en su fisonomía tan pronto se percató de que quien había herido no era Dvalin, sino un maniquí con una Wokitoki (N/A: perdón, no sé cómo se escribe :P) pegado a la cabeza con cinta adhesiva.

-¿Qué carajo?- murmuró ante la sorpresa.

Pum

Sus oídos fueron tomados de sorpresa por un pesado sonido proveniente desde atrás, como algo grande y pesado que cayó a tierra.

-¿Acaso…?- se dio la vuelta con el dedo en el gatillo.

PAM

Solo para sentir como algo muy duro chocaba con la parte izquierda de su cráneo, enviando al enano a estrellarse de espalda en una pared.

Luego de detenerse al chocar, Sindri cayó de rodillas. Había soltado su pistola al momento de recibir el golpe, por lo que esta se hallaba a los pies de su agresor.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Sindri- desde donde estaba, el atacante vociferó, para luego chasquear los dedos.

Las luces del laboratorio se encendieron de golpe, exponiéndolo en su totalidad.

Esto dejó al enano peli marrón momentáneamente ciego, pero al recuperar su sentido principal, pudo analizar su contorno.

El laboratorio era mucho más grande de lo que Sindri había pensado.

Debía medir por lo menos lo de tres (3) casas de amplitud.

Las paredes, así como el suelo, eran de un metal blanco; extremadamente pulcro.

Dentro, estaban muchas maquinas de todo tamaño.

Capsulas de vidrio, unidas a las paredes y llenas de un líquido verdoso. Algunas de ellas contenían seres de aspecto humanoide macilentos o corpulentos.

Generadores eléctricos.

Sistemas de refrigeración.

Robots centinelas inactivos, acomodados dentro de agujeros en las paredes; que parecían haber sido hechos específicamente para ellos debido su forma tan ajustada.

Cámaras de seguridad.

Los monitores alrededor de la silla donde estaba el maniquí.

Etc.

Había una cantidad exuberante de cosas de exterior espectacular. Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas se equiparaba en producir asombro con lo que permanecía en el fondo del lugar.

Fácilmente, ese sería el monitor más grande que Sindri vería en su vida.

Eso se puede afirmar fijándonos en la primera palabra que pasó por la mente de Sindri al verlo.

 _-Enorme-_

Con una presencia que lograba intimidar a los novatos, un teclado alargado debajo de la parte media de la gran pantalla y el CPU oculto en algún lugar; ese era el ordenador Central del laboratorio principal de Azgard.

El objetivo de la misión.

-Magnifico, ¿Verdad? Pusiste la misma expresión que yo cuando lo vi por primera vez- la voz del agresor resonó reiteradamente, lo que hizo que el enano peli marrón pasara de contemplar sus inmediaciones a detallarlo con ojos fieros.

Un enano como él. Parecía estar en sus cuarentas (40´s), tal vez rozando los cincuentas (50´s). Tenía aspecto de haber estado comiendo recientemente, pues manchas de grasa yacían frescas en la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Un pantalón de tirantes como el de un alemán, con una que otra rasgadura, tapaba sus pequeñas pero regordetas piernas. Una gran panza, como masa recién amasada, se salía con facilidad de la camisa y cubría parte del pantalón. Era dueño de una corta cabellera avellana y alargadas patillas, ambas bastante descuidadas. Sus cachetes regordetes como los de un cerdo y la nariz grande le daban un aspecto…divertido, aunque tuviera unos ojos de un hermoso color cian.

Aquel enano que parecía haber salido de un campeonato de comida era Dvalin.

Con visible dificultad, el enano obeso se agachó para recoger el arma de fuego, apuntándole a Sindri poco después.

-Fue bueno verte otra vez. Ahora lárgate a dormir, ¡Bye-Bye!- puso el dedo en el gatillo.

En vista de eso, Sindri solamente permaneció inmóvil.

Accionó el arma.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Soltando una serie de disparos…

…que pasaron a los lados de Sindri sin hacerle nada.

Las balas llegaron a la pared, incrustándose en esta unos centímetros.

El silencio incomodo gobernó la sala entonces cuando la pistola se vació, o hubiera sido así de no ser por los gemidos y gruñidos provenientes de las cornetas.

-…- los orbes de Sindri se mantuvieron entrecerrados en Dvalin, expeliendo un sentimiento de pena ajena.

-… Oye, esta cosa está averiada, ¿Cómo es que la usas?- le preguntó el enano grasiento tras fallar su intento de homicidio y revisar la superficie del arma.

Sindri le contestó al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

-No está averiada. Solo que tu puntería siempre dio puta pena- entonces se retiró lo que quedaba de la armadura en sus piernas _\- se me hará más fácil moverme así -_ su razón para hacerlo.

-…- el mimo en que se convirtió Dvalin volvió a ver la pistola.

Estirando un poco las piernas, el enano peli marrón habló de nuevo.

-Te felicito, lograste engañarme hace un momento- posó sus manos sobre su espalda baja y empujó, consiguiendo que esta expeliera un "Trac".

El impacto con la pared había sido fuerte.

-Je, no te engañé, tú te engañaste a ti mismo- desechó el arma de fuego, sabiendo que su antiguo socio no portaba más munición con él para cargarla-Me subestimaste demasiado.

-¿Hmm?- ese sonido provino detrás de sus labios cerrados, finiquitando los ejercicios de desentumecimiento.

Dvalin, poniendo esfuerzo, entrelazó sus manos en su espalda baja, pareciendo el típico villano de película antes de dar un discurso.

-¿Tú crees que no sabía qué escaparías de esa prisión?- le preguntó, desbordando ironía en su voz.

-…- peló los ojos de par en par.

-Hmp- sonrió con soberbia- Me has subestimado todo este tiempo- iniciando una caminata en círculos donde estaba- Estoy seguro de que pensaste que, por confiar mucho en que no escaparías, no me molestaría en mantenerme atento a ti, ¿Cierto?- se detuvo al interrogar.

-…- no le respondió.

-…lo sabia- retomó la caminata, negando con la cabeza- También pensaste, que mientras te habrías paso hasta aquí, yo estaría devorando una pierna de pavo con puré de papas y mucha salsa, sin molestarme en manejar a las maquinas para que fueran más efectivas, ¿No es verdad?- se detuvo terminantemente, ahora cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho.

-…- bajó la cabeza un poco, apretando los dientes.

-… Bueno, en realidad eso si lo hice al principio- admitió sin vergüenza alguna, logrando que el enano que fungía el rol de oyente alzara la mirada- pero tan pronto avanzaste la mitad del camino desde dónde estabas, me dispuse a alistarme para cuando llegaras aquí.

Miró entonces al herido maniquí que seguía en la silla.

-Puse ese señuelo allí y le pegué uno de dos (2) Wokitokis que tenia a la mano. Después me subí al techo… ¡Quita esa expresión de tu cara!- lo señaló furibundo cuando Sindri exteriorizó una mirada que expresaba "Bromeas ¿Verdad?" tan pronto dijo "Subí al Techo".

Tosió fingidamente.

-Te imaginaras el resto de lo que hice sin que te lo diga. Solo esperar a que llegaras y engañarte usando el Wokitoki sobrante- se metió una mano en uno de los pliegues de su panza, sacando un control remoto.

El peli marrón mostró un gesto que decía "Guácala" ante esa vista, pero Dvalin lo ignoró.

Había un solo botón en el control remoto, que el enano peliavellana oprimió, manteniendo una enorme sonrisa dentuda en la cara.

De misceláneas partes del piso, salieron diez (10) ametralladoras laser, ahora de piso.

El Huldra abrió los ojos al máximo tal como antes por tamaño nuevo peligro.

Dvalin, una vez guardó el control remoto donde lo tenía previamente, dio unos aplausos sonriendo más suavemente ahora.

-Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, Sindri. Pero es tiempo de cerrar el telón de esta obra- tomó aire hasta que sus pulmones se agrietaron, consiguiendo que se le saliera más la panza- ¡Fuego!- gritó señalando a su ex-socio.

Tal parecía que esas ametralladoras laser funcionaban con comandos de voz, pues luego de gritar "¡Fuego!", los rayos laser trepanaron el cuerpo de Sindri como lanzas, dejándolo de la cabeza a los pies como panal de abejas.

El cuerpo inerte del enano cayó de cara al suelo.

Ending 17 de Gintama:

Se ve cayendo un copo de nieve en cámara lenta, hay un fondo negro detrás y el copo de nieve es brillante.

Luego se ve un territorio lleno de nieve, con grandes montañas y una tormenta de nieve está cayendo.

Dokka uwanosora de sappari kiite naindarou

Se ve a Ace sentado en una parte de algún lugar del sitio, está sin camisa ni pantalón, solo está usando un bóxer blanco, tiene los ojos cerrados y la nieve cae en su cuerpo.

Wazato kobosu sain minogasu kimi

La cámara hace un alejamiento y se puede ver que está meditando en la cima de un risco.

Hora itsudatte onaji de wakariatteru tonda kanchigai da yo

Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenaindarou

Se puede ver a al chico rubio y a la chica pelinegra en medio de algún tipo de bosque, ambos están teniendo un combate de entrenamiento.

Hitogomi ni magirete hitori

Munashikutte miageru sora

La pantalla se divide, en una parte se ve a Dios observando el entrenamiento del chico rubio y la chica pelinegra, en la otra parte se ve a Jesús mirando a Ace con los brazos cruzados.

Todokanai kaiwa kyacchibooru

Kodoku wa mashiteku

Ahora se ve a la chica de pelo negro largo y vestido de lolita gotica sentada en una roca en alguna parte del Edén. Comía fresas y miraba el cielo mientras llovía en el lugar.

Se vuelve a ver a Ace y se hace un acercamiento a su rostro. De repente abre sus ojos y en estos se puede ver una cruz de luz en las pupilas.

Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka

Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai ya

Se ve el mismo bosque donde el rubio y la pelinegra entrenaban siendo supervisados por Dios, ya era de noche y este último continuaba allí.

Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukuru kara

La cámara hace un acercamiento al rostro de Dios, esté mira al horizonte con una expresión seria.

Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou

En alguna parte de El Cielo, se ve a una sombra con forma de serpiente, mirando el horizonte con unos ojos amarillos y un brillo siniestro en ellos.

Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka

Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai kara

Otra vez se ve a Ace, este lleva una camisa blanca, un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Estaba sentado delante de una mesa llena de libros, en el interior de de su habitación con montones de papeles apilados en el piso.

Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukurunda

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y llevaba ojeras debajo de estos.

Cerca de él, su Padre lo observaba desde su trono.

Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou

Entonces la escena cambia. Ahora Ace está en el bosque de su sueño, con una figura negra parada de cara a él.

Se ven los ojos de la silueta mirandolo con un brillo de color ámbar en ellos.

Ace alza su mano a donde la silueta y esta lo imita.

Hey, hey, samurai haato.

Finalmente, cuando se tocan los dedos del otro, de la unión sale una luz que cubre toda la imagen.

Fin del capitulo.

Nada que pueda decir, salvo: ¡Esta vez no tardé tanto!

Dios mío, las batallas no se me dan bien. ¡Y este capitulo estuvo repleto de ellas!

¿Qué les pareció el cambio en el opening y el Ending?

Hace algunos meses tuve una idea. Una idea que revolucionaría mi historia. Esta idea fue creciendo más y más hasta que se volvió compleja, y ahora necesité hacer este cambio para colocarla.

Ya verán. Creo que antes les dije, mis queridos lectores, que este no iba a ser el mismo Ace que en la historia anterior.

En caso de que quieran saber qué idea fue, mejor sigan leyendo. Lo sabrán en cuando noten el cambio en este Ace y lo comparen con el que mostré en la historia anterior (Esto va para los que me leen desde mi primera publicación).

No obstante, como soy generoso (Y porque quiero generarles interés) les voy a dar una pequeña pista en forma de la siguiente pregunta:

¿Qué puede hacer uno para volverse poderoso cuando se tiene un cuerpo que mejora más lento que los demás tanto su capacidad física como su capacidad mágica?

Esta pregunta ira cobrando más sentido en algunos capítulos. Ya verán porque se las hago y la importancia que tiene.

Si quieren, intenten responderla en los comentarios.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews por favor, estos me recuerdan que hay gente que lee y le gustan mis trabajos.

Muchas gracias por leer :D


	7. Cuando los corderos iluminan la noche

El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Ninguna de las series, películas, videojuegos o juegos online que se mencionen o aparezcan en esta historia me pertenece, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos autores o creadores.

Diálogos:

-Hola- personaje hablando.

- _¿Que pasó anoche?_ \- personaje pensando.

- _ **No dejes que el objetivo escape**_ \- personaje hablando por algún comunicador o leyendo algo.

- **Que la fuerza te acompañe-** ser superior hablando.

- **{Aquí hay algo que no va bien}** \- ser superior pensando.

-*Vamos a demostrar de que estamos hechos*- Heaven's Gate.

-[Hiken]- habilidades y transformaciones.

Capitulo 6: Cuando los corderos iluminan la noche.

En esa noche, experimenté una gran impaciencia.

¿Conocen la inquietud que se tiene al leer una historia interesante pero no poder conocerla toda por algún motivo?

Algo así sentía yo.

Padre había detenido la narración en la mejor parte. Desapareció el libro y me dio las buenas noches antes de retirarse.

No creo que lo haya hecho con malicia, pero me dejó colgado.

Tan buena que estaba la historia. Ahora me cuesta dormir por la intriga de saber que pasaba después.

Pero yo sabía que no había nada que hacer o decir.

Padre me dijo Duerme entre líneas cuando se fue. En el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, se que él no se retracta de sus ordenes.

Incluso si no fueron directas.

Me resigné e intenté conciliar el sueño con todas mis fuerzas; pero todo lo que conseguí fue desordenar mi cama y arrugar mis sabanas de todo lo que me retorcí allí en busca del estado onírico.

No fue sino hasta que mi cama pareció haber sido el escenario de una fiera contienda entre un oso y un león que me detuve de cara al techo. Con mis brazos y piernas extendidos como los de una estrella.

Ese insomnio era una cosa irritante. No paraba de bailar en mi cabeza y pisotear mi deseo de descansar. Aunque no era todo culpa suya, pues su compañero de baile eran mis propios deseos de calmar mis dudas sobre el epilogo de la historia.

Ambos éramos culpables. El insomnio por testarudo y yo por curioso.

Si intentaba buscar algún otro libro, Padre me castigaría por desobedecerlo.

Lo hice días atrás. Ese día yo había estado comiendo más de lo usual. La orden de Padre fue que me detuviera, algo que hice; pero un rato después de que se fue volví a lambucear.

No me esperé el castigo que llegó raudo como un relámpago.

La banana que estaba comiendo en ese momento se convirtió en agua. Así mismo lo hicieron los alimentos que ya había ingerido y guardaba en el estomago.

Sí, me entraron unas tremendas ganas de ir a orinar.

Pero Padre o Jesús eran quienes me ayudaban en la empresa de ir al baño, y al ver que Padre no apareció, supe cual sería mi castigo.

Esa fue la primera vez que me mojé.

Fue vergonzoso, muy vergonzoso.

Padre es bueno para los castigos.

-Quiero dormiiiirrrrr~~- solté ese gemido entre dientes apretados.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y apreté mi cabello.

Aunque estaba diciendo eso, mis palabras y mis pensamientos no coincidían.

 _-Quiero terminar el cuentooooo~~-_ curiosidad, ¿Por qué me torturas? ¿Qué te hice?

-Sueñoooo~~~, ¡Quiero sueño!- hice una pataleta en mi colchón.

Como no tenga mínimo cinco horas de sueño, mañana me desmayaré.

Debo hacer algo pronto. No me gusta desmayarme.

-*Pues deja de quejarte y mira a tu mesa*

¿Are?

Una voz de mujer dijo eso.

Exaltado, me senté en mi cama de un brinco y agité la cabeza a todos lados en busca del que me habló.

\- ¿Ahora estoy escuchando cosas?- los animales parlantes no me afectaron, pero esto es diferente... de alguna forma.

-*Mi voz tarugo*

¿¡Arch!?

-¿¡A quién le dices tarugo!?- reclamé por el insulto, olvidándome de que ahora mismo ni sabía que era lo que me hablaba.

-*¿Acaso hay algún otro tarugo por aquí preguntando si oye cosas?*-

-¿Qué no sería eso normal? No tienes que decirme tarugo- rebatí, mirando al techo como si mi interlocutor estuviera allí.

-*¡Yo te digo como me da la gana!*

-¿¡Ahhh!? ¿Y exactamente quién eres tú para hacer eso?

-*¡Ja!, no mereces saberlo todavía*

-Hmp, hablas como si fueses una eminencia.

-*Lo soy*

-¿A si? ¿Quién eres? Dime- le pregunté, con las manos empuñadas en la cintura.

-*Soy la gran *

\- ¿La gran? - enarqué una ceja, interesado por su abrupta pausa.

\- ¿Y?- pero ninguna respuesta vino después de eso- -

Como sea.

Esa voz dijo que mirara a mi mesa, debió hablar de mi mesita de noche.

Hice lo propio y me encontré con una sorpresa.

Allí había una cuchara pequeña con un líquido morado en su parte cóncava.

A su lado, pude leer una nota escrita en letras amarillas.

- _ **Para que duermas- Con amor, tu Padre-**_ decía.

Bueno, esto tampoco es raro ya.

Llevé la mano a la cucharilla y la acerqué a mi boca tras sujetarla.

La sustancia amoratada se deslizó por mi garganta hasta mi esófago, continuando en su largo viaje hasta llegar mi sistema general.

Sabía bien.

Era de la fruta cuyo color representaba.

Uva.

\- Kuh.

El cuerpo, la mente y los ojos me pesaron dos toneladas cada uno.

Que rápido. Eso es eficiencia.

\- ¿Ehh?- ¿Qué es esto?

Todo se está distorsionando.

¿El cuarto está volviéndose amarillo?

Hmm mi cabeza está caliente.

Kuh mis manos están calientes también.

Owowowowowo todo está dando vueltas.

El amarillo del cuarto empezó a girar como un torbellino ante mis ojos. Los muebles, las paredes y todo lo demás se mescló en un color amarillo que giraba como crema siendo batida.

¿Exactamente que bebí?

-*Eso te pasa por no leer lo de atrás de la nota*

¿Eh?

¿Detrás de la nota?

Aunque la voz volvió a oírse, no ubiqué mi atención en eso específicamente. Sus palabras me extrañaron.

-*Tarugo ¡No eres más que un tarugo!

-Oye tuuuu...- mi última palabra se extendió gracias a un fuerte mareo que me asaltó- deeeeeeeja de llamaaaaarmeeeeeee taaruuuugoooooo- exigí.

-*Lo dejaré de hacer cuando ya no lo seas*- la voz sonó más lejana esta vez.

-No te vaaaaayaaaaassssssss no heeeee teeeerrrrminnnnnaaaaaddoooooo coooonnnnnntiiiiiiggggooooo- tragué saliva. Mis ojos se humedecen y mi visión se torna borrosa.

-*Tarugo yo estoy siempre contigo.

Me dijo pero ya no pude escucharla.

Mi visión se evaneció al cien

Me dormí consiente pero estaba inconsciente.

Opening 1 de man:

Se ve un fondo negro en el cual unas plumas blancas aparecen de repente desde abajo, antes de que una luz apareciera, y al desaparecer, se podía apreciar el título de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas.

Saketa mune no kisuguchi

Se puede ver la imagen en negativo de un chico con un par de alas de paloma, dándole la espalda a la cámara, mientras permanecía de pie en su habitación.

Afurenagara rutenrinne to

Se pueden ver a Dios y a Jesús a cada lado de la imagen, cada uno le da la espalda al otro mientras la cámara hace un alejamiento lento.

Kasaneaeba shunkan no

Se ve a una joven pelinegra cubierta de sangre con una espada de luz en la mano, rodeada por rosas blancas y rojas en la tierra, en alguna parte de un bosque.

Tsunagaru omoi tokashite

Se puede ver la ciudadela en una imagen dividida a la mitad, la mitad de la izquierda muestra una mitad de la ciudadela de día y la de la derecha una mitad de la ciudadela de noche.

Semenai netsu ni unarasete

Se puede ver a Dios creando dos espadas, una de doble filo y otra de un solo filo. Estas empiezan a brillar, la de doble filo de blanco y la de un filo de dorado.

Saigo no koe mo kikoenai

Se ve al joven peliblanco, a la chica pelinegra y a un chico de largo cabello rubio sentados en el césped con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Don´t cry kowaresou na hodo

Se puede ver a Dios creando varias criaturas grandes con aspecto de leones con armaduras, las cuales se lanzan a atacar al rubio y la pelinegra.

Dakishimeta kimi ha furueteita

Se ve a la chica pelinegra con una espada de luz en una mano y un escudo de luz en la otra, entonces apunta con la espada hacia el frente y unas enormes raíces salen del suelo y van en esa dirección.

Sotto kazasu te no hira ni

Se ve a varias de las criaturas león rodeando al chico rubio, este estaba sujetando la espada de un solo filo. El levanta el arma con ambos brazos y un gran sol aparece detrás de él.

Furete misete

Se puede ver el rostro del chico peliblanco, quien está soltando lágrimas por sus mejillas que caen al suelo y se quiebran como vidrio.

Kitto sagashiteitanda iroasenai

Se ve a una chica de largo cabello negro y atuendo de lolita gotica sentada en una roca, en medio de un estanque mientras que con ojos vacios le lanza una mirada al cielo.

Kimi iu na no kiseki

La cámara cambia a otro lugar. Aparece una habitación repleta de herramientas y armas, y la vista se empieza a mover por ella. Allí está Jesús, acompañado de dos hombres bajitos; Sindri y Brock. Los tres están trabajando en algo distinto allí.

Motto tsuyoku te no hira de

Se ve a la chica de pelo largo y negro frente al chico peliblanco, ambos se miran con expresiones distintas. La chica con una expresión neutra y el chico con una sonrisa.

Boku ni furete

Se ve al chico peliblanco encerrado en su habitación con montañas de libros rodeándolo. Dios lo mira desde no muy lejos con los brazos cruzados y sentado en su trono.

Every man on earth

Se ve a una paloma brillante volando hacia la cima de la torre principal del palacio. En la punta de esta, está parado Dios, quien extiende una mano hacia adelante cuando la paloma está muy cerca de él y esta se posa en el dorso.

Tokibanatsu fly away

Finalmente, se ven a Dios, Jesús, los chicos peliblanco y rubio y a las dos pelinegras parados en medio de una gran pradera, sonriendole a la cámara, salvo por la pelinegra de vestido de lolita gotica, quien muestra una expresión neutra.

Fin del Opening.

Me cuesta respirar.

Este dolor sin importar cuando poder sacro aplique en mis heridas solo aumenta con su gravedad.

¿Qué clase de ataques fue este?

Es la primera vez que me encuentro con que mi curación es inútil en una herida o en muchas en este caso.

Pude curar todas las heridas generadas por las maquinas y las armas de quienes me han hecho frente el día de hoy; pero cuando aplico poder sacro en mis heridas hechas por el Mjöllnir todo lo que hacen es acrecentarse en gravedad.

¿Magia? ¿Artes espirituales? ¿Arcanas? ¿O feéricas?

No no es ninguna de esas.

Me las he aprendido de memoria y no hay nada que inutilice lo sacro.

Deduje que la falta de versatilidad en todos mis intentos por sanarme se debía a una adición rúnica al martillo. Era la única opción que me venía a la cabeza.

Sin embargo

Eso sería extraño.

No.

Sería sospechoso.

Dvalin es un prodigioso inventor y armero. El, Sindri y Brock crearon el Mjöllnir y casi todas las armas legendarias de la facción nórdica; fuesen Aesir, Vanir, Jotun u otros.

Pero no podría llegar a esto solo. Tampoco hay más herreros en la facción nórdica con las habilidades suficientes que lo ayudaran excepto por Esa persona; pero él no se movería de donde está por los Aesir o los Vanir. Los odia a muerte.

Los gigantes tampoco son una opción por lo mismo.

Las demás facciones están fuera de discusión. Todos odian a los nórdicos.

Entonces, debió ser alguien neutral el que modificó el martillo.

Pero el alterar las creaciones de esos enanos es algo que ni yo he podido conseguir. Su organización es muy confusa y ellos no pueden revelarla.

¿Qué ser podría tener el nivel de intelecto para descifrarla? Nadie se me viene a la cabeza de todos los neutrales que hay.

Algunas opciones, poca factibilidad.

Si esas personas diesen la cara a los nórdicos, simplemente se estarían condenando ellos mismos.

TZZZZZZZZZZZ

A través de la entrada del agujero donde estaba escondido, vi como una columna de relámpagos descendía por el enorme pozo donde la había excavado, aplastando mis cavilaciones.

Ese Thor no me quiere dar un descanso.

-¡Sal de ahí, Jesús! ¡No podrás esconderte por siempre!

Aproximadamente veinte minutos han pasado desde que Thor me dejó en estado crítico con ese ataque, y de que me ocultara en el agujero que formó.

Mi situación actual es simple:

Estresado.

Mal herido.

Y al borde de una neurosis proporcionada por lo primero.

Si me muero esta noche, no será raro.

Si luego de esto no puedo ver a mi Padre y hermano, no será raro.

Con la perdida sensitiva de un brazo y la ausencia de una pierna, y el que no pueda regenerarla ya voy mal.

Sumando a eso: Mi cansancio, mi fatiga mental y mis reservas de poder sacro por debajo de la mitad solo puedo ver un pedregoso y oscuro camino delante de mí.

Lo único bueno en la actualidad, es que ya no estoy desnudo gracias que reuní suficiente mucha luz en mi entrepierna para usarla como cubierta.

Repito, es lo único bueno ahora mismo.

-¡ !-

Algo está acercándose.

Detrás de mi

Y lo está haciendo rápido.

Por reflejo, miré a la pared que soportaba mi espalda por sobre mi hombro. Esta temblaba y pequeños guijarros se empezaron a caer hacia adelante.

No debí golpear la pared con tanta fuerza cuando hice este agujero; debilité mucho la estructura.

Forcé mi cuerpo a irse hacia adelante, y arrastrándome como un gusano, me alejé de la pared a toda prisa mientras dejaba un camino de sangre por donde empujaba mi anatomía.

Me encontré con la pared de enfrente rápidamente, pero también con una desagradable sorpresa.

Algo venía también por esa pared.

Y también era grande.

Mis nervios explotaron con la súbita aparición de lo que salió de cada lado.

-¡UUUUYYYYYYYYYYY!- Gullinbursti desde atrás, con sus colmillos llenos de tierra.

-¡Kuh! ¡Te encontré!- Frey delante de mí, saliendo de una gruesa y extensa raíz como una flor.

Con espada en mano, me veía mordazmente. Parece que notó mi carencia de una pierna porque sonrió como gato de Cheshire.

-Una parte de mi quiere matarte estando completo, pero tu muerte en este estado será más hermosa- alistó su espada para escindir el airé contra mí.

Con Gullinbursti detrás, con sus colmillos apuntándome, para un tercero parecería que estoy acorralado; pero la realidad era muy divergente.

Ellos están donde no deben.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

El rictus de alarma que hizo Frey me sacó una sonrisa.

Tanto el piso como el techo y las paredes de la apertura donde estábamos empezaron a sacudirse como si fuesen víctimas de un sismo.

Mi propio cuerpo no se salvó del tembleque y mis dos acompañantes estaban igual.

Sonaré hipócrita puesto que omití el entrenar durante más de tres milenios; pero no me gusta estar sin hacer nada.

Aun si me quedo detenido en un solo punto por muchas horas, debo pensar; observar algo, imaginar algo, recordar algo, murmurar algo; mover mis dedos, mis pies, las manos, el cuello etc.

En este caso, mi acción fue un tanto infrecuente.

Existen magias de todo nivel de dificultad. Desde sencillas que hasta un niño pequeño puede hacerlas, hasta las que requieren toda una vida de intentos para funcionar.

De esta última categoría de dificultad, hay tres clases ostentando la cima.

En el tercer puesto: los hechizos prohibidos del hinduismo.

En el segundo puesto: la magia muda.

Y en el primer puesto: la magia tiempo/espacio de los dragones ancestrales y dioses primigenios.

De esta última se dice que solo una persona por eón es capaz de aprender un solo hechizo. Una persona seleccionada por algún primigenio o dragon ancestral.

La última persona que obtuvo esa habilidad, si mal no recuerdo falleció en la guerra.

Su nombre fue olvidado, pero sus hazañas perduraran en la mente de los dioses que lo enfrentaron y casi fueron asesinados por él.

Como sea. Yo domino una de esas tres magias.

La magia muda.

Fundamentalmente, esta magia permite lanzar hechizos sin prorrumpirlos antes o hacer movimientos de manos o varitas. Más que una magia, es un estilo de uso de esta; pero el punto es que es súper complicado y súper útil además.

La velocidad de lanzamiento aumenta, la incertidumbre que se crea en el adversario al no enterarse este de que ataque es lanzado contra magia es usada hasta salir; y si se practica bien, se disminuye la reducción de daño que lleva por efecto de no decir el nombre del hechizo.

Hace rato, me enteré de que Frey también puede usarla cuando creó ese círculo mágico sin usar las manos. La última vez que nos enfrentamos ni siquiera mostraba indicios de conocerla.

Sinceramente, además de asombrarme me asusté.

Frey siempre tuvo un amplio talento para la magia, fuese cual fuese.

La magia que yo usé mientras estaba recostado contra esa pared es una de la rama terrestre: [Magnitude].

Con ella, puedo crear un terremoto en una cierta cantidad de tierra. El tamaño del terreno que tome depende del poder mágico que agregue.

Por ahora, el terreno que está temblando es todo el pozo en el que estamos.

-Tu ¿Acaso vas a enterrarnos vivos?- Frey al parecer se dio cuenta de algún modo que fue obra mía, por ello me preguntó incrédulo.

Yo le respondí.

-A diferencia de ustedes, yo puedo convertirme en luz. Aun si soy enterrado podré sobrevivir y llegar a la superficie- su tez perdió todo el color al finalizar mis palabras.

Bueno, en realidad estoy redondeando el porcentaje de supervivencia que tengo. Mis probabilidades de salir aunque me convierta en luz son del noventa y ocho por ciento.

Ese dos por ciento restante no me apoya.

Puede parecer poco, pero mientras las posibilidades no sean de cero

Aun así, esto es más una manera de provocar que se retiren. Frey me odia a muerte; pero si muere no podrá vengarse de mí y lo sabe. También porque no dejaría que su amigo (Gullinbursti) muera.

Sería lo más sensato y lógico que se retirara a toda prisa de aquí pero desafortunadamente para mí:

-Gullinbursti, ve a la superficie; yo me quedaré aquí y lo mataré- el hombre delante de mi ignoró las palabras Sensatez y Lógica y dio esa orden a su fiel compañero.

Bueno, en realidad esperaba que lo hiciera.

-¡UUYYYYYYYY!- naturalmente, este se rehusó. Intuyo que no quiere dejar a su amo y mejor amigo en los brazos de la muerte.

[Magnitud] no es un hechizo que requiera que quien lo empleó esté vivo para seguir en funcionamiento. Solo debe ser usado y este continuará trabajando por sí mismo por algún tiempo más.

O sea, el que me mate no significa necesariamente que salga con vida de aquí.

Él lo sabe.

Gullinbursti debe saberlo también.

Pero supongo que la venganza es como la neblina: no te deja ver.

Y Frey solo era eso desde aquel suceso.

-¡Ve!- el tono autoritario de un gobernante acompañó esa palabra.

-¡UYYYYYYY!- ese rugido sonó más bien como un lamento. El jabalí negó con la cabeza ferozmente.

-Estaré bien, Gullin. Ve con Freya. Me reuniré contigo después- aunque en la orden de antes mostró un semblante firme, esta vez habló con uno más gentil.

\- - el jabalí de oro solo lo observó. Vi que sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse.

Sin duda sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

-¡UUUYYYYYYYYYY!- con ese último gran alarido, el jabalí de cerdas de oro se dio la vuelta y se fue por el túnel que creó.

\- ese jabalí es muy leal a ti- comenté, observando la retirada del animal.

-Si- la palabra salió en compañía de una exhalación.

\- no creo que te traicione nunca.

-Si- lo mismo.

Chuck

Con la pequeña diferencia, de que clavó su espada en mi mano que aun tenia movilidad.

Apreté los dientes ante la repentina y punzante sensación.

-Deberías aprender de él, ¿No crees?- retorció la espada con cuchillas afiladas en vez de ojos.

Esto también me lo esperaba. Seguramente querrá torturarme antes de matarme.

-No creo tener mucho tiempo antes de que esto se caiga sobre nosotros. Simplemente te cortaré las manos y los pies y después la cabeza- Glup, sus pensamientos son terribles.

Bueno, tampoco es que vaya a dejar que se hagan realidad.

-Comenzaré primero con esta- refiriéndose a la mano que había perforado, Frey salió de la raíz y sacó la espada de mi extremidad tras ponerse en pie- no te molestes en contener tus gritos.

Se preparó para dejarme manco, pero había cometido un grave error al sacar su arma, por la cual se deslizaba mi sangre.

-¡Aquí voy!- osciló la espada hacia abajo.

Otro error.

Apunté hacia arriba con mis índice y medio derechos.

-¡AHHH!- su grito doliente se extendió desde la cueva hasta el exterior.

La sangre que había en su espada saltó a sus ojos tomando la forma de pequeñas agujas. Estas perforaron sus orbes y lo cegaron, teniendo como consecuencia adicional que soltara la empuñadura del arma blanca.

Movimiento perfecto.

Ahora

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

Chuck

De mi pierna amputada dejé salir un cuantioso número zarzas que se clavaron en el cuerpo de Frey, atravesándolo de lado a lado.

FLAMMMMM

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El hombre delante de mí se convirtió en una antorcha, una antorcha viva y que mostraba su dolor por ser quemada.

No perdí el tiempo.

Saqué más zarzas de mi brazo insensible y las arrojé contra Frey. Estas se incendiaron y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

Se retorció como la cola de un lagarto por el nuevo dolor.

Lo apreté con toda la fuerza que pude emplear en esas raíces espinosas, y solo me detuve cuando un Crack de gran sonoridad llegó a mis órganos auditivos.

Creo que rompí su columna.

Eso bastará.

Apagué las zarzas y las aparté. El pagano que es mi enemigo cayó al suelo como si hubiese muerto; pero la débil respiración que oía de su boca a pesar de que su cuerpo entero se volvió negro como carbón y su cabello había desaparecido en su totalidad.

Si lo encuentran y lo tratan sobrevivirá.

Las zarzas de mi brazo continuaron allí, y las del muñón donde solía haber una extremidad tomaron la forma de esta.

Una pierna descalza improvisada de zarzas.

Me será útil hasta que regrese (Si es que llego a hacerlo).

Observé el agujero por el que Gullinbursti se fue. Me será de utilidad.

Las zarzas de mi brazo volaron hasta su interior y las usé para impulsarme dentro.

Espero no encontrarme con problemas en el camino y que el lugar no se derrumbe mientras voy a la superficie.

Otro problema de [Magnitude], una vez iniciado no se podrá parar sino hasta que termine su efecto.

Realmente no es una magia muy practica.

Con esos pensamientos, me dirigí a la superficie a través del túnel excavado por el jabalí de cerdas de oro.

5 minutos después.

-Ufff - tras perforar la tierra desde adentro hacia afuera con las zarzas, conseguí sentir el aire fresco de la superficie.

Qué gran alivio. Pensé en más de una ocasión que sería enterrado vivo por muchas toneladas de roca.

Desaparecí las zarzas de mi brazo y me senté de rodillas en el suelo.

Si no las tengo seguramente se me hará muy difícil pelear ahora que solo puedo mover mi brazo derecho; pero esas cosas cobran un buen porcentaje de poder sacro por usarse. Es preferible luchar con un solo brazo

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Pfff

No puedo estar tranquilo ni un minuto. Esta noche me ha sobresaturado de eventos molestos.

Rompí mi postura de rodillas y di un salto muy lejos de ese agujero.

Fue allí cuando ocurrió.

La tierra de los bordes, la cual estaba llena de grietas, alcanzó su punto álgido.

Sencillamente se derrumbaron como un glaciar que se derrite. Los grandes fragmentos de roca cayeron en la profunda boca que era el pozo.

El derrumbe debió alcanzar a Frey. Si sigue vivo después de eso, me quedaré con el pelo corto como peinado estándar.

En caso contrario, enviaré flores a su hermana a modo de condolencia.

Aterricé en un punto con edificios ni intactos ni destruidos. Estaban en mal estado, pero no caerían aun.

-¡JESUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!

¿Quién me llama?

¿Eh? Esta presencia es de

BROOMM

Una poderosa presencia cayó detrás de mí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿¡Como está el idiota de tu Padre!?

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron abrir mucho los ojos.

Me giré violentamente y miré a mi hablante con furia.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar así a mi Padre de nuevo!- no pude contener ese rugido iracundo.

-Ojojojojojo veo que todavía no pierdes esa sensibilidad. Sabes que bromeo. Tsk ese Jehová, ojalá mis hijos tuvieran ese respeto por mi también- eso que dijo al final, a pesar de salir en un susurro; lo escuché claramente.

Odín, el dios jefe de los Aesir me observaba risueño y con su lanza Gungnir en la mano.

Contemplando su rostro con concentración, me di cuenta de que tenía un ojo morado. Y por la marca fresca de una mano en su mejilla, deduzco que su esposa tuvo algo que ver.

Seguro le fue infiel otra vez.

Hoy en día no se tiene mucha fidelidad matrimonial entre muchas de las facciones. Zeus y el son iguales en ello. Creo que también algunos Sintoístas.

Invoqué una lanza de luz en mi mano móvil y le apunté al nuevo oponente delante de mí con ella.

-¿Oh? ¿Piensas pelear con un anciano como yo? Qué poca compasión tienes.

-Deja de actuar como un hombre senil. Aun con esa apariencia eres lo bastante fuerte para estar en el top veinte- mi voz sonó fría. No perdía de vista ninguna de sus acciones por más leves que fuesen.

Este hombre en frente de mí no será el más fuerte de su facción; pero si el más astuto de los Aesir.

Sus conocimientos son incluso mayores a los míos.

-Hmmm me pregunto si seguiré en ese top- se frotó la barba al tiempo que hablaba.

Su acción característica. Si la hace, significa que está pensando profundamente o que intenta calmarse.

¿Cuál de las dos será esta vez?

\- ¿Vas pelear?- le pregunté.

-Pues aunque a este viejo le encantaría aleccionar a un joven engreído como tú, que piensa que puede venir a la ciudad principal de toda una facción miles de veces a sacar tecnología y causarle muchos daños en el proceso sin consecuencias; tristemente no podría vencerte aunque lo diese todo.

\- - casi deseé que continuara.

-Por eso mis queridos hijos y yo te aplastaremos juntos- sonrió de manera que me mostró sus dientes. Después elevó una de sus manos y chasqueó los dedos.

Allí, varios círculos mágicos aparecieron en donde estábamos.

Todos nórdicos.

Y de ellos.

Un Thor seriamente herido.

Una Brunilda en su estado normal, todavía sin brazos.

Un Tyr enojado.

Un Vidar de mirada penetrante.

Un Loki de aspecto más furioso que Tyr.

Göndul y sus ojos analíticos.

Uller, quien me dedicada una sonrisa de depredador.

Njörd, con una cara aun más furibunda que Tyr y Loki combinados.

Hermod, quien sostenía algo con sus dos brazos.

Y Frey, quien era el Algo que sostenía el anterior.

¿Hermod lo salvó? Como era de esperar de él. Tan veloz que ni siquiera me dio tiempo a sentir su presencia acercándose o alejándose.

Bueno, supongo que me quedaré con el pelo corto.

Cada una de las presencias del lugar me rodeaba en un círculo.

La mayoría de los más fuertes dioses Aesir se reunieron para acorralarme ¿Eh?

Debería estar más nervioso; pero me siento extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de que puedo vislumbrar mi inminente muerte.

Hmm como hubiera deseado poder ver a Ace una vez más y despedirme de esos dos por última vez.

Lo siento, Padre. Lamento el hecho de que moriré, y no podré seguir sirviéndote.

-¡Todos, ahora!- quien arrojó ese grito que robó mi atención de mis cavilaciones fue Tyr.

Casi todos los presentes, incluido Odín quien era superior a Tyr, extendieron las palmas de sus manos hacia mí.

Los únicos que hicieron algo distinto fueron Frey, Brunilda y Vidar. El primero porque estaba inconsciente. El segundo, en vez de hacer lo mismo que los demás, saltó adelante y cayó a dos metros en frente de mí. La tercera, no tenía manos que extender.

Algo no me gusta.

-[Mirror Barrier] (Barrera espejo)- todos dijeron (Menos Vidar y Frey).

Al instante, una gran línea circular se dibujo alrededor de Vidar y mío.

De esta, una gran barrera verde se alzó alto y se cerró en la parte superior, encerrándonos en una especie de prisión cilíndrica.

-¡Vidar!- Tyr volvió a Exclamar.

-¡Umu!- el asintió, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Odín-sama!

-Kuh no grites, estoy junto a ti- él se pasó un dedo por el oído con una mueca- [Spite] (Rencor)

Me quedé mudo cuando capté el nombre de esa magia.

[Mirror Barrier]

[Spite]

¿Acaso?

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron.

Una telaraña gigante que empezó en el suelo bajo los pies de Odín y se extendió hacia todo Azgard fue la señal de Alto que lo provocó.

Y al segundo siguiente

El blanco puro del que estaba hecha la vasta red se tiñó de un rojo sangre.

-Recíbelo, todo el rencor guardado por esta ciudad y los que la habitan por todos estos años- Odín me arrojó esas palabras con tono serio.

La red alcanzó la barrera. El color rojo cambio de lugar y tiñó la barrera por completo.

Entonces.

TZZZZZZZZZZZ

Enormes rayos de color escarlata cayeron sobre el cuerpo de Vidar.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y este soltó el alarido de aflicción más fuerte que ha alcanzado mis oídos desde el día en que fui creado.

[Mirror Barrier] y [Spite]

La primera, era una barrera especial que reflejaba todo lo que se imbuía en ella en algún objetivo en su interior con el doble de fuerza. Cualquier cosa podía imbuirse y arrojarse a cualquier otra cosa; pero el objetivo también debía estar herido.

La segunda, una magia que reunía todo el sufrimiento físico y mental de una persona o cosa en un área cuya extensión dependía del poder mágico utilizado. Después imbuía ese sufrimiento en cualquier cosa, incluida la magia.

Descifrar la combinación que se hace con esas magias resulta fácil.

Y su poder es espeluznante.

Lo que no comprendo es, ¿Por qué no me arrojaron todo eso a mí en lugar de a Vidar?

Creo que lo deduzco.

Y no me gusta la deducción en absoluto.

Los rayos escarlata dejaron de azotar el cuerpo del rubio delante de mí. Su cuerpo humeaba furiosamente, pero no sentía que su chispa se hubiera apagado.

El y Thor, aun con complexiones físicas distintas poseen una resistencia y vitalidad igual.

Pero arrojar eso a Thor y no a Vidar, quien estaba en mejor estado actualmente, seria entregárselo a la muerte en bandeja de plata.

Aunque la razón primordial era porque Vidar podía usar _esa_ magia.

El hombre que, aun estando seriamente dañado por aquellos rayos, no dejó caer su daga en ningún momento, apretó los dientes y me observó con ojos determinados y fríos.

-[Revenge Armor] [Armadura de Venganza]

Si, esa magia que solo Vidar en toda la mitología nórdica puede usar.

Una magia que le permitía convertir todo el daño recibido en su cuerpo en poder.

Y ahora mismo

Los daños a la ciudad provocados por ambos bandos en nuestra batalla, y probablemente en muchas batallas anteriores a esa.

Los soldados que seguramente resultaron heridos sin que lo notáramos durante nuestros intercambios y destrucción.

Mis heridas.

Las heridas de ellos (Los dioses Aesir y Brunilda).

Las heridas de Vidar.

Todo eso fue imbuido en la barrera y esta lo reflejó todo en él, multiplicado por dos.

O sea

Que ahora su poder sin duda era una definición de la fuerza abismal.

Lo sé porque puedo sentirlo, y admito que es muy superior al mío en este momento.

-Este se supone que iba a ser nuestro último recurso en caso de que nos derrotaras; pero resulta que ahora tenemos un problema que es igual de grave que tu y que pasará en algunas horas. No podemos debilitarnos más por esta noche- Brunilda fue quien habló, recibiendo un asentimiento de apoyo por parte de los demás presentes (Consientes).

Todos ellos cayeron al suelo sobre sus rodillas y ahora presentaban una sudoración extrema.

Esos hechizos eran unos que, al costo de ser utilizados saqueaban codiciosamente la energía tanto física como mágica de quienes lo usaban.

No eran sencillos, por eso se requería tanta gente o alguien con un poder mágico abismal.

Ahora, con respecto a lo que dijo Brunilda

Me intrigué.

¿Un problema que es igual de grave que yo?

¿Estará hablando de ?

FIUSH

CRASH

De un momento a otro, como si se tratase de vidrio cualquiera, la barrera se resquebrajó.

Una oscilada circular sobre su propio eje ejecutada por la daga de Vidar lo hizo.

Fue capaz de destruir la barrera solo con el viento que soltó.

En vista de que ni yo ni los otros estamos heridos por esa acción, supongo que solo se trató de un movimiento de prueba de poder y no uno serio.

Vidar se puso a ver su daga con los ojos muy abiertos.

Parece que es la primera vez que maneja esta cantidad de poder.

Está dejando a la vista muchas aperturas en este momento. Debería aprovechar antes de que vuelva a ubicar su atención en mí.

En un segundo, convertí la lanza de luz en una espada y me precipité de un salto contra Vidar.

Al estar a la distancia optima, blandí mi arma horizontalmente a su cuello.

Zas

Mucha sangre voló en ese momento.

Pero esa no era la sangre de Vidar.

Con su mano libre, el rubio delante de mí sostenía mi brazo izquierdo desde la muñeca. La daga que fungía como su arma estaba empapada de sangre.

El rodó los ojos a los míos tranquilamente.

Mi ataque fue detenido fácilmente por su mano, y con su daga cortó mi brazo desde el hombro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La sangre que voló era la mía.

Ahora de la zona seccionada, efusiones medianas de sangre saltaban a la tierra.

Aun con la sorpresa que me envolvió por la velocidad con la que lo hizo (Que ni siquiera pude verlo) el semblante serio y mis ojos fueron inmutables.

-¡Acaba con él, Vidar!- clamó Tyr.

-¡Derrótalo!- Brunilda lo siguió.

-¡Venga a mi hijo!- Njörd, quien seguía viéndome con ojos llenos de furia.

Los ojos de un padre enojado por daños causados a uno de sus queridos hijos.

Hace tiempo que no veo esos ojos.

Y me alegro por ello.

Aprovechando que Vidar pareció quitar su atención de mi para clavar la mirada en sus Animadores , pensé rápido.

Pam

Y le brindé una patada todavía más rápida en la mandíbula.

Soltó mi brazo poco después del despegue. Seguramente en consecuencia de lo repentino y fuerte de mi ataque.

Apunté a mi brazo, el cual ahora estaba en el piso a unos metros enfrente de mí, con el hombro que le pertenecía.

Poder sacro salió de él y voló hacia la parte cortada de mi extremidad.

Pero

Crack

Vidar dio una voltereta en medio del aire y cayó donde mi brazo, con su pie sobre este; lo que impidió que lo retrajera luego de unirse con el poder sacro salido de mi hombro.

\- - un silencio letal que solo había visto a Vidar expeler fue lanzado hacia mí al lado de una mirada filosa.

PUM

-Gah- el sabor a hierro fue fuerte en mi paladar después del puñetazo que me conectó en el centro del abdomen.

Y los Aesir ante los que estaba se hicieron diminutos en un parpadeo.

Sentí la ingravidez y un fuerte aire en todo mi cuerpo durante el vuelo que recorrí después del golpe.

A pesar de que fui mandado a volar Dios sabe cuánta distancia, fui capaz de mantener el control en el aire.

Antes de tocar tierra, enderecé mi cuerpo y conseguí caer sobre mis pies.

Me arrastré un poco y mis pies dejaron unas marcas en la tierra.

Creo que se rasparon un poco, pero no es nada.

Fiush

Me sorprendió el sonido del viento siendo atravesado.

PAM

Y me hundió la mejilla un puño que llegó desde mi derecha.

Otra vez, mis pies se alejaron de la tierra y todo yo salí despedido al lado contrario del golpe.

Tal vez ese golpe afectó mi cerebro de algún modo, porque de repente me llegó el pensamiento de que es la primera vez que emplean esta táctica.

Es similar a la que mencioné antes de potenciar a su guerrero más fuerte; pero esta vez no fue al más fuerte sino al que en mejor estado se encontraba de los más duraderos.

Ahora solo falta comparar la eficacia entre ambos aunque yo opino que esta es mejor.

Esta vez alcancé a detectar el movimiento de Vidar antes de que me alcanzara, y reaccioné en consecuencia.

A una velocidad que hasta me sorprendió a mí, regeneré mi brazo perdido (Ya estoy muy lejos, no volveré a recuperarlo cuando puedo hacer esto [Lógica]) y lo usé para bloquear un nuevo golpe, esta vez a mi pecho.

Aunque lo paré con mi antebrazo exitosamente, la fuerza me empujó al suelo; y eso conllevó a que sintiera mi espalda cerca de partirse al crearse con esta un cráter en la tierra.

Mi cuerpo rebotó, y esta vez no pude mover mi brazo a tiempo para parar el golpe que salió desde mi izquierda.

Como una bala de cañón, fui disparado a mi derecha.

Que gracioso debe verse para un tercero. Primero me arrojan desde la derecha a la izquierda y ahora soy regresado a la derecha.

Como en un juego de tenis, o ping-pong.

Y debo decir que ser la pelota es terrible.

PAM

Kuh ahora si sentí que mi espalda se rompió un poco.

Y eso que la había curado con poder sacro antes en el pozo.

En un ascenso, tuve que cerrar mis ojos por la fuerza con la que me los golpeó el aire.

Me elevé más de cien metros en tres segundos. Ese rodillazo que sentí no fue un juego.

Al sentir como dejaba de subir, en el leve lapso que estuve parado antes de caer, abrí los ojos.

Vidar ya estaba a otros cien metros encima de mí.

Y su daga resplandecía en un escarlata naranjo.

-[Gokuencho] (Pájaro de llamas del Purgatorio)- me di cuenta de que esas palabras salieron de mi boca inconscientemente.

No es para menos. No me esperaba que Vidar tuviese en su arsenal semejante mágica.

Por un momento, todo lo que vi fue naranja.

Y después

Puro rojo.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ardor.

Un dolor agudo.

Un fino pitido en mis oídos.

Un desbordante calor en el aire.

[Gokuencho]

Te arrojan un pájaro de fuego mágico ultra concentrado y este te envuelve en una explosión atronadora y mortífera.

No cualquiera sobrevive a esto. Solo aquellos que están entre los treinta primeros tienen oportunidad de lograrlo.

Abro mis ojos lentamente.

Estoy en la tierra, acostado boca arriba.

No hay nada de luz tapando mi cuerpo ya, por lo que veo.

A mi lado, un Vidar que me observa fijamente y con su daga fuertemente empuñada.

Que gracioso.

Esta escena nunca esperé verla ni en mis más locas pesadillas.

Solo falta que me ponga un pie encima. La escena de mi derrota estará completa así.

Pero no parece que vaya a hacer eso.

Por cierto, ¿Por qué no estoy muerto ya?

No creo que haya sido poco tiempo desde que perdí la conciencia. Mi instinto me lo dice.

En el tiempo que estuve desfallecido, Vidar fácilmente podría haber cortado mi garganta o haber hecho muchas otras cosas más para matarme.

Que siga de _este_ _lado_ es raro ahora mismo.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no me has matado?- le pregunté directamente.

En este momento, solo puedo sentirme tranquilo. De hecho, creo que he estado pensando de una manera más suelta de lo usual. Quizás efectos secundarios de estar a las puertas de la muerte.

Que esas palabras salieran con tono casual solo me hace asegurarme más.

Vidar no me dio una respuesta. Ni siquiera se movía, como si en realidad fuera una estatua colorida que me miraba con ojos de piedra.

Pero su presencia, la prueba de que está vivo puedo sentirla en toda esta área.

-Oye - volví a llamarlo- contesta.

\- - parpadeó. Eso fue todo.

Esta persona siempre ha sido un completo enigma para mí. Incluso lo es para los de su mitología.

Sus ojos son un verdadero laberinto que impide leer su mente a través de ellos. Que yo sepa, nadie ha leído su mente hasta ahora.

Advertí un movimiento lento de su mano libre. La elevó, y formó un círculo mágico en ella.

¿Qué irá a hacer?

De pronto, algo pequeño se materializó del círculo.

Me asombré ante la imagen recién aparecida.

Un frasco pequeño y con forma de prisma, con un líquido bicolor en su interior. Un lado de aquella sustancia era índigo, y la otra rosada.

 _-Una poción dual máxima-_

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya había pensado eso con los ojos bien abiertos.

-D-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- si mal no recuerdo, la producción y venta de esas cosas fue cancelada terminantemente cuando su creador murió en un accidente sin poder pasar la formula a alguien o escribirla.

En vez de darme una respuesta con algún gesto o lo que fuera, agarró la poción entre sus dedos y la llevó a un punto en donde si la soltaba caería en mi pecho.

¿Acaso el pensará en ?

Chup

Fiush

Destapó el corcho de la botella y la roció en mí con una expresión en blanco.

Splash

Fue el sonido que llegó a mis órganos auditivos cuando la sustancia de doble color golpeó mi tronco y se dispersó por este.

Un segundo después, mis heridas se cerraron en menos de un parpadeo.

Las zarzas de mi pierna habían sido destruidas con la explosión del [Gokuencho], por lo que no impidieron el paso a una regeneración de tal extremidad.

Sentí que podía mover mi brazo de nuevo.

En menos de dos segundos todo mi cuerpo se vio sanado de toda laceración o amputación.

Mi poder sacro también. De golpe mis reservas estaban llenas de nuevo.

Poción dual máxima.

No era de un tamaño que se considerase destacablemente pequeño ni destacablemente grande.

Aun así, su poder de efecto y su precio se armonizaban perfectamente en su gran elevación.

Incluso los panteones más poderosos no podrían tener más de una o dos en su poder por lo elevado de su precio; a menos que hubiera alguien entre sus filas que pudiera elaborarlas. Algo imposible por la causa que mencioné antes.

En la actualidad, y seguramente en el futuro, será recordada como la mejor poción de restauración mágica y de salud de todas las que han existido y existirán.

Después de todo, es la única que ha podido restaurar completamente a alguien en un margen de tiempo tan escaso.

Un margen de tiempo que no puede superarse.

Lo único negativo que veo en ella es que se debe emplear toda de una vez o no funcionará.

Crash

Ese sonido nació de la ruptura en pedacitos de la botella ahora vacía por un apretón de la mano de Vidar.

Atravesando el aire de un salto en reversa, cayó en una postura combativa.

No tengo idea de por qué me curó.

Se bien que Vidar no es alguien que lucha con honor, así que no debió curarme para que no tuviera tanta desventaja.

No tengo idea de si es parte de algún plan.

No me imagino un plan que él pueda discurrir en donde me derrote estando yo en optimas condiciones; aun si su poder está en su momento dorado.

No tengo idea de si es consciente de lo que pasará ahora que estoy bien ahora.

Pero yo si soy consciente de que ésta es una oportunidad que me es inadmisible desaprovechar.

Con una palmada de mis manos al suelo bastó para impulsarme hacia arriba y ponerme de pie. Inmediatamente cubrí toná mi área pélvica y trasera con luz tal como antes.

Observé al guerrero rubio que me había dado este chance.

-¡True Longinus!- extendí mi mano derecha.

Mi Sacred Gear se materializó en un destello.

-No sé qué planeas curándome. Pero te quiero agradecer por ello de todas maneras.

Me diste la oportunidad de volver con quienes son preciados para mí.

Pensé eso ultimo, sonriendole a Vidar y señalándolo con la punta plateada de True Longinus.

Vi que el afiló los ojos al grado que cortaban con solo mirarlos.

Cambiando mis pupilas de lugar y ubicándolas en el horizonte por el rabillo de mis ojos, contemplé que pronto entrarían los primeros rayos matutinos.

El tiempo de esta empresa pronto se agotará. Como máximo, doy cuarenta minutos.

Los problemas menores no podrán hacer nada conmigo. Los Verdaderos problemas ya no podrán levantarse por un buen rato debido al consumo de magia.

No creo que lleguen los demás dioses Aesir a ayudar. Si no aparecieron para enfrentarme antes, deben estar en alguna misión.

La persona que tengo delante, es el único que ahora mismo representa una amenaza para mí.

Si lo derroto, podré respirar con más tranquilidad.

Reuní poder sacro en la hoja de mi lanza y la blandí hacia él.

Una onda en forma de luna creciente salió del corte dado al aire.

Cruzó el aire con trayectoria a Vidar, provocando un sonido como de alas de insecto agitándose.

Doblando mis rodillas, me impulsé con fuerza en la misma dirección. En el camino, agarré a True Longinus con mis dos manos.

Zas

Tal y como esperé, Vidar se deshizo de la luna creciente de luz con un tajo diagonal.

Dando un grito de guerra, le obsequié una corte con mi lanza directamente en el cuello.

Katchin

Obsequio que no dudo en rechazar con su daga, desviando la hoja de plata a su izquierda.

Sin embargo, ya había pensado en una contramedida para esa contestación.

Maniobré mi Sacred Gear con destreza en un raudo giro, buscando golpear con su retaguardia el rostro de mi contrincante.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que, si bien el golpe conectó con éxito; apenas y conseguí girar tenuemente su cuello.

\- - aunque sus expresiones faciales no lo demostraron, sentí que estaba sonriéndome debajo de esos ojos tranquilos.

PAM

Como si me hubiera querido decir Así se golpea me descargó los nudillos en el pómulo, haciendo que mi cuerpo se retorciera de una manera tremenda a la vez que me separaba del suelo.

Antes de aterrizar del fugaz vuelo, lancé una mano a tierra para recomponerme allí.

Sosteniendo mi arma con una mano otra vez, usé la otra para precipitarme con mayor fuerza a Vidar.

Estando en el aire, con mi lanza inicié un giro como de torbellino sobre mi eje. Esto lo hice para acrecentar la fuerza de la oscilada que pienso darle.

Estuve a la distancia correcta en un instante, y solté una blandida transversal a su brazo.

Clanck

El mismo proyectó un tajo con su daga, que tuvo la bastante fuerza para alejar mi arma de mi mano.

Sentí como esa extremidad vibró violentamente por tamaña potencia de ataque.

Chuck

Zas

Vomité sangre.

Mi estomago también lo hizo a través de la Boca que Vidar me hizo allí después de perforar y rasgar con su daga.

Gotas de sangre se mostraron ante mis ojos, montando el viento libremente y salpicando la cara de quien les había dado esa libertad.

Pero no hay tiempo para contemplaciones de sustancias internas. Ahora que estoy enfrente de Vidar con las manos desnudas, me ha llegado una ejecución instintiva a la cabeza.

Extendí mis palmas y con toda la velocidad de la que disponía, las uní en rezo.

Cerré mis ojos.

Y los mostré al hablar.

-[Hand One: Asterios] (Mano uno: Asterios)

Ni yo mismo vi venir el ataque que cayó en Vidar luego de que bajé mi mano cerrada en un puño.

Una luz dorada aplastó su cuerpo y deformó la tierra donde estábamos en muchas grietas.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que olvidé la velocidad y fuerza que tenia. Mi corazón saltó del asombró y mi cabeza quedó cohibida.

Pero regresé a mis sentidos gracias a un puño que abolló mi plexo solar, sacándome todo el aire.

La fuerza de impacto fue tan grande que no logro encontrar una respuesta al por qué de que no saliera volando.

Subí la vista y Vidar me veía con apenas algunos rasguños visibles.

El, Thor y Loki tienen su manera de probar mi fuerza.

Ese ataque, desde que puedo usarlo ha sido mi propia vara de medir a mis enemigos.

Hoy he sufrido muchas primeras experiencias. El ver que casi no afecté a alguien con mi ataque de medida se suma a ellas.

Viendo un movimiento alarmante de su daga, me apresuré en crear un mandoble de luz.

Lo empujé con gran ímpetu en muchas blandidas furiosas.

Las chispas no pararon de volar desde el momento que nuestras armas, daga y espada, se encontraron en una salvaje y disonante colisión.

Apreté los dientes al sentir a través de mi mano la falta de esfuerzo presente en cada rechazo.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que optara por emplear dos espadas.

Pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo.

Mandé una estocada al punto entre sus pectorales, pero el sujetó la hoja de luz con su mano desnuda con plena sencillez, como si no tuviera filo.

Mi otra espada rápidamente cortó el aire en busca de su cuello, sin embargo, la daga frenó su paso.

Aun así, curvé media boca hacia arriba.

-[Tenkan Hagokujin] (Espada Quebrantadora de la Vía Láctea)

El brillo aglomerado en la punta de la espada que le señalaba el pecho fue como una explosión de fuerza devastadora.

La rugiente ráfaga blanca que salió de allí se aseguró muy bien de dejar una cicatriz en la tierra tan grande y acentuada, que puedo asegurar sin miedo a equivocarme que fácilmente sería vista desde altísimas elevaciones.

Pero las expectativas que tenía en cuanto al daño inferido en mi contrincante fueron inmisericordemente pisoteadas al desaparecer todo él blanco devastador.

Vidar seguía allí, indemne y con los pies bien arraigados en la tierra.

Pum

Me vi obligado a apretar los labios para no soltar la ola de vomito que emergió desde mi estomago, punto donde la rodilla de Vidar casi penetra mi piel, dejando en lugar de eso una gran depresión en mi carne que se extendía levemente a mis órganos.

Del tiro mis espadas se esfumaron.

PAM

No pude caer de rodillas por el doloroso hundimiento en mi zona abdominal, en su lugar mi espalda y el suelo se hallaron tras un demoledor gancho en mi quijada y un giro de 360° en el aire.

Demoledor entre comillas porque si no salí volando más alto fue porque se contuvo, seguramente.

-¡ !- abrí mis ojos a plenitud cuando Vidar saltó al cielo, iniciando una caída a gran velocidad con su daga en mi trayectoria.

Pero sonreí.

Su situación es perfecta.

Uní mis manos en oración delante de mi pecho, haciendo un círculo con el espacio entre estas al segundo subsiguiente.

-[Canis Maioris]- una chispa se formó en el centro del círculo.

Chispa que explotó en un diluvio de luz.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El resplandor salido de mis manos se alzó perforando las nubes, tocando el infinito del cielo e iluminándolo; así como también a la tierra.

Este es un tipo de ataque cuya duración en proporcional al poder sacro que tenga. O sea, durará hasta que se me acabe.

Pero como no se cual es el grado de su efecto en mi enemigo actual, no puedo darme ese lujo. A menos que sepa que gastando todo puedo desaparecerlo.

En otras palabras, deshice la luz.

Ni rastro de Vidar. Solo el cielo nocturno.

No obstante, era consciente de su existencia.

No había forma de que alguien capaz de sobrevivir sin problemas a mi [Tenkan Hagokujin] fuese eliminado por [Canis Maioris], por más poder que esta tenga.

Sin dilación, alerta de cualquier evento que buscara sorprenderme, me incorporé y puse de pie.

Con un rápido movimiento de mis piernas, me aproximé a mi lanza y la sujeté con ambas manos para apuntar a todas partes.

O casi todas

El regalo sorpresa vino desde donde menos esperaba.

De todas partes

ZOOOOMMMMMMMM

Cientos. No. Miles de círculos mágicos se formaron en todos los puntos posibles.

Hasta donde alcanzó mi vista, no vi más que círculos de magia Azgardiana.

De todas las magias medias de ataque Vanir, o de otras mitologías.

Y aun nada de Vidar a la vista.

Sentí fríos mis poros y espalda.

Tal vez no sean hechizos de alto poder destructivo, pero en gran mayoría... hablando con franqueza, ni siquiera sé cuáles son mis probabilidades de salir vivo si los recibo todos; aunque me haya restablecido completamente hace muy poco.

ZOOOOOMMMMMMMM

FLLLAAAAMMMMMMMM

TZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

FIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

BURURURURURURURURURU

De la izquierda y la derecha. De arriba y abajo, fui el blanco de todo tipo de ataques.

Aun así, me tragué el miedo y empuñé con todavía más presión mi Sacred Gear.

Solo me queda Esa opción.

No podré volver a usar [Génesis] por un par de horas más, así que solo tengo ese camino para responder al peligro mortal que me amenaza.

Seguramente mi cuerpo quedará en un estado semejante al anterior; pero es estar destrozado o muerto.

Además, si no lo hago, no habrá ningún chance de vencer a Vidar. Mi poder en esta forma es menos que insuficiente.

Me di cuenta completamente con esos tres ataques.

Prefiero tener todos los huesos agrietados y los músculos desgarrados.

Teniendo una firme convicción mentalizada, cerré mis ventanas del alma.

Puse mi mente en blanco.

Relajé mis músculos.

Apacigüé mi corazón.

Di un breve respiro a mi alma.

Hice fluir el poder sacro como una gran corriente a través de mis venas.

Y abrí los ojos.

Las magias estaban a tres metros.

Es tiempo de revivir algunos recuerdos.

A dos metros

De poner mi cuerpo en marcha como antaño.

A un metro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De encender las luces.

-[¡Modo Sacro!]-

-¡SHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- unas estrepitosas carcajadas habían estado resonando en toda la enormidad del laboratorio principal desde hace rato, rebosantes de júbilo.

Dvalin bailaba como un loco al lado del cadáver de Sindri, viendo casi con ojos desorbitados como el charco de su sangre llegaba a casi a medir un metro de extensión.

-¡Lo conseguiiiiiiiiiiiii!- clamó hasta casi desgarrársele la laringe, alzando los puños al techo- Ahora que me deshice del mas difícil, solo me falta encargarme del imbécil de Brock.

Había estado esperando aquel momento durante milenios.

El momento donde fuese capaz de tomar la vida de alguno de los dos (2) hermanos Huldra.

Lo había esperado desde que Odín lo acorraló hace tres mil años (3000).

Desde que le propuso, sabiendo que era el de menos lealtad del grupo, el trato de darle una multimillonaria recompensa a cambio de que lo ayudara a asesinar a Sindri y Brock.

Desde que, pensando en todo lo que podría comer con ese dinero y en todas las mujeres que se le acercarían, había aceptado.

Desde que estrecharon las manos.

Desde que lo llevaron al cuartel principal a que revelara la ubicación de todos sus escondites.

Desde que fue en compañía de Brunilda y su escuadron de Valquirias en la noche al escondite donde sabía que Sindri y Brock se hallaban en ese entonces.

Desde que volaron la entrada de su escondite.

Desde que, como perros a conejos, persiguieron a los enanos por una red de túneles de la que no habían tenido idea hasta ese momento.

Desde que ellos consiguieron escapar.

Desde que uno (1) por uno (1), fueron eliminando sus escondites y arrebatándoles su tecnología y demás hasta dejarlos como estaban.

Toda esa espera, finalmente había desembocado en esa noche que curiosamente también era la fecha donde aquella traición se llevó a cabo.

Estaba tan cerca que podía saborear su objetivo.

 _ **-¡Dvalin! ¡Dvalin!-**_ por el comunicador que tenía en la oreja, la voz de Tyr sonó.

-¡Kuh! Estoy aquí, no grites- cerrando un ojo ante el repentino grito, contestó a la vez que oprimía un botón del objeto- ¿Qué sucede?- interrogó, curioso por el desespero patente en su tono.

 _ **-¡Dispara el Sistema Urano! ¡Rápido!-**_ exclamó, sonando entonces una explosión.

-¿Eh?...Muy bien- perplejo ante el temor que percibía en el que se decía era el dios nórdico más valiente, el primo de Yokozuna se aproximó al asiento con el maniquí. Tomó este con ambas manos y lo tiró a un lado cual desperdicio, sentándose en aquella silla, con su mofletuda cintura posándose en los brazales- se te oye muy tenso, Tyr, ¿Qué pasa?- acercando las manos al teclado, señaló aquello y verbalizo esa incógnita.

 _ **-¡E-E-E-E-E-Es terrible! ¡E-E-E-El lo activó! ¡No creí que lo haría en su estado actual! ¡Vamos a morir si no lo atacas rápido!**_

-Espérate espérate ¿Activar? ¿Quién activo que? Y ¿Morir? ¿Qué pasa tan de repente?

 _ **-¡J-Jesús liberó todo su poder! ¡Necesitamos que dispares el Sistema Urano a máxima potencia contra él o estaremos perdidos!**_

-¡Wow!, frena el carro hombre. Ya entiendo tu preocupación, ¿Pero eso no es demasiado? ¿No destruiría Azgard entero?

 _ **-Si eso pasa, todos estamos de acuerdo en colaborar para repararla sin importar cuánto nos cueste. Todos los civiles están seguros e hicimos que los soldados se refugiaran junto con ellos hace poco. ¡Así que hazlo!**_

-¡Ya para de gritar!...Kuh. Me encargare, así que bájale dos, ¿Quieres?- suspiró, oprimiendo botones en el teclado, haciendo que saliera algo en la pantalla.

Una imagen en 3D del Sistema Urano.

 _ **-Muy bien. ¡Pero date prisa!-**_ la comunicación se cortó.

-Uff- volvió a suspirar- aunque la recompensa sea buena, esto es agotador- habló como si sentarse en una cómoda silla a escribir códigos en una computadora fuera más difícil que correr cinco (5) kilómetros sin parar.

Sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, estiró una mano a la parte trasera de la silla, buscando algo.

-¿Dónde dejé ese capuchino?- con una mueca de exasperación preguntó a nadie en particular.

-¿Buscabas esto?- una voz a su lado preguntó, ubicando la bebida en su campo visual.

-Oh, gracias- tomándola y dándole un sorbo- Uuuuuu~- gimió, con una sonrisa de máxima satisfacción- delicioso.

Abrió los ojos cual platos repentinamente al caer en cuenta.

Giró el cuello a donde oyó esa voz. Lo hizo, con tal fuerza que pareció que se quebraría.

Lo primero que notó fue un puño aproximándose.

PAM

Salió volando de la silla, que cayó de lado, por tamaño golpe.

Su grasienta figura rebotó un par de veces antes de pararse en seco a tres (3) metros de donde estaba sentado.

-Pero que decepción. Esperaba lanzarte más lejos con ese golpe- Sindri abrió y cerró repetidamente la mano empleada para el ataque desde donde estaba.

Dvalin, aunque aturdido, se las arregló para alzar la cabeza. Sus parpados seguían abiertos de par en par, sin creer lo que veía, con delgadas venas de sangre escapando de su boca y nariz.

-¿C-C-C-C-Como e-e-e-es qué…?- tan pronto el aturdimiento descendió a un nivel resistible, el costal de chatarra viró el rostro a donde yacía el Cadáver del enano.

Este seguía allí. También el charco de sangre.

No tenía sentido.

Sintió el agarre del enano castaño sobre su camisa. Este lo jaló hacia él con su diestra.

Quedaron cara a cara.

-¿Qué lado te había golpeado?- preguntó, abriendo y cerrando la mano del corazón todavía.

-¿E-Eh?- dejó escapar una vocecilla.

-Te pregunté, ¿Qué lado te había golpeado?- inquiría una vez más.

-P-Pues yo diría que este- señalando un punto debajo de su parpado inferior izquierdo.

PAM

Como si de un reflejo se tratara, Sindri descargó un nuevo puñetazo en la parte zurda de la fisonomía de Dvalin, lanzándolo para atrás por segunda ocasión.

No supo si fue su imaginación o la realidad, pero vio un diente saliendo de la boca del enano peliavellana.

-¡F-Fuego!- vociferó, tras caer de espaldas.

Pero ninguna de las ametralladoras siguió la voz de mando, cosa que lo turbó y preocupó.

-Lo lamento, tus juguetitos están fuera de servicio- Sindri, acercándose, enuncio.

-¿Q-Que dices?- amplió los ojos.

El enano peli marrón paró en seco su andar, y dejó salir un leve murmullo:

-[Nieve Tenue]

Sin previo aviso, pequeñísimos puntos verdes fulgurantes, semejantes a copos de nieve, empezaron a caer. Una aurora de letras enanas de igual color a los puntos surgió de golpe, rodeando gran parte de la circunferencia de ambos.

Dvalin se confundió por esa vista, y Sindri perduró estoico.

Tanto el Cadáver como la Sangre y las ametralladoras se difuminaron en esos puntos verdes, desvelando que los dos (2) primeros nunca existieron; y que las armas habían sido destrozadas hasta un punto donde no quedó más que chatarra.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿¡Qué demonios está sucediendo!?- gritó escandalizado ante esa realidad.

-Sucede, que eres un incompetente- recibió esa contestación.

Lo tomó de los tirantes y lo levantó sobre su cabeza, regresándoselo al suelo de un movimiento impetuoso.

El suelo metálico se abolló.

-Debiste matarme desde el primer (1°) ataque- se puso detrás de su cabeza, se agachó y lo agarro de esa parte de su cuerpo, alzándolo del agujero que había formado su gran figura- en ese momento, me diste la oportunidad de iniciar una contraofensiva.

Abrió ambos ojos que cerró al sentir su nariz terminar de romperse.

Su frente también había sufrido un pequeño corte, desde donde salía sangre que le teñía el puente de la nariz.

-Esto que vez ahora mismo- señalando con su mano los alrededores, donde la nieve y la aurora seguían existiendo- es mi carta de triunfo. Una magia del tiempo de los ancestros de nuestra especie. Un hechizo que se creía perdido, pero que recuperé en un viaje que Brock y yo hicimos sin ti hace mucho a unas ruinas en las profundidades de Svartalfheim- tomó aire- [Nieve Tenue]. Un hechizo que me confiere la habilidad de crear un espacio especial que abarque una parte de mi contorno. Dentro de él, puedo formar ilusiones, volverme invisible a voluntad o manipular los sentidos de mis enemigos como me dé la gana.

En la mano que tenia libre, hizo aparecer una daga entre puntos verdes.

Dvalin sintió un dolor aterrador una vez que Sindri la clavó en su estomago, abriéndolo de lado a lado con un rápido movimiento.

-Te dije que haría esto- soltó al enano con sobrepeso, dejándolo que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo- Palurdo. ¿Enserio pensaste que podrías acorralarme a mí? Tu pusilánime cerebro no tiene la capacidad para lograr algo así- pateando con fuerza la raja, provocándole una efusión carmesí, hablándole con menosprecio y soberbia- ¿Golpearme cuando estaba desprevenido? Craso error ¿Por qué no me partiste el cuello?- lo volvió a agredir del mismo modo- ¿Por qué no activaste las ametralladoras en ese momento e hiciste que me dispararan? Eso te podría haber salvado de esta situación. ¿Recuerdas cuando me sobé la espalda?- le preguntó, luego de conectarle una última y bien dada patada.

A pesar del sufrimiento, la mente de Dvalin pudo hallar el archivo del recuerdo donde Sindri efectuaba la acción aludida.

Sus ojos casi le saltan de las cuencas al entenderlo.

-Yo vine a este lugar preparado para mucho. Analicé más de ciento veinte (120) posibilidades, establecí planes para responder a cada una de ellas. Tú, por otra parte, te basaste en insignificancias que sucedieron en el momento para crear una táctica improvisada de engaño que aprovechaste de manera incorrecta.

Pisó con aun más fuerza que antes, degustando como a la mayor de las delicias el clamor del enano elefantucho.

-Te me aventajaste al principio, te daré eso- reconoció- No obstante, te confiaste como siempre y perdiste esa ventaja- añadió- Creíste que me tenías en la palma de tu mano, cuando en realidad era yo quien te tenía en la mía tan pronto tomaste esa decisión errónea.

Esbozó una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire, antes de pisarlo con fuerza justo debajo de la herida en su estomago.

-Solo se toma por sorpresa a alguien cuando este no está preparado y cae en el truco por completo, así que en realidad nunca me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero yo estaba bastante preparado para cualquier cosa que hicieras. De hecho, yo sabía que esos Aesir de mierda te habían puesto a vigilar este sitio, aunque no se lo dije a Brock porque podría ser un estorbo. Si bien eres un cerdo y estúpido, reconozco que también eres alguien que se debe tratar con cuidado; un cuidado del que Brock carece- chasqueó los dedos.

La herida en el estomago de Dvalin se volvió puntos verdes, puntos verdes que se esfumaron como polvo que se lleva el viento.

El dolor desapareció junto con los puntos, lo que pasmó a Dvalin.

-Repito: en este espacio puedo crear ilusiones y manipular los sentidos de mis enemigos. Esa herida fue una ilusión; y el dolor manipulación de tus sentidos- su sonrisa se tornó sanguinaria- A demás de las estrategias que hice para lidiar contigo, también planeé la manera en que te mataré- cambió la daga de su mano por una pistola nueve milímetros (9mm) como la que había tenido al entrar- te atacaré y borraré tus heridas hasta que mueras de dolor o enloquezcas. Lo que venga primero.

Tales palabras le pusieron la piel de gallina al enano peliavellana.

-Oh, por favor no pongas esa cara de horror- pidió Amablemente al ver la mueca que se había formado en su semblante- este será tu pago por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar a Brock y a mi estos tres mil (3000) años con esa traición- le pegó el arma de fuego contra la tripa- Y si yo fuera tu, no me pediría que me apresurara en matarte, porque no te oiré; me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para las cosas que se que disfrutaré- posando el índice sobre el gatillo.

Un grito de dolor antecedido por un disparo llenó la habitación.

TIMESKIP: media hora después.

Desde hace tres (3) minutos, estando viendo el costal de chatarra frente a mí, tumbado en el piso, con los ojos blancos; espuma saliéndole de la boca y un semblante de sufrimiento supremo, una sonrisa que me ocupó toda la mitad del rostro era la única expresión que había tenido.

[Nieve Tenue] ya no estaba. Su función había sido consumada.

He experimentado la mayor felicidad que he sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

Tengo cada segundo de la tortura de Dvalin plasmado en mi cabeza como fotos de alta definición.

Cada alarido que soltó, permanecerá hasta mi último suspiro en la grabadora de mi cerebro.

Hoy es un día memorable en verdad ¿Tal vez debería hacerlo mi segundo (2°) cumpleaños?

Naaaah

Lo estaría mancillando, mi cumpleaños nunca fue tan bueno. Siempre tengo que compartir todo con el idiota de Brock.

Me lo pensaré luego.

Si dejo que la inconmensurable alegría que siento ahora mismo por haberme vengado del principal responsable de todo lo que hemos pasado me distraiga más, quizás me olvide de mi comisión.

Así que pasé los ojos de tan hermosa obra maestra, a la utópica belleza que yacía en el fondo de este laboratorio gigante.

Si pudiera me la robaría.

Se nota de sobremanera que es de una tecnología súper avanzada.

Acorté en un lapso de treinta (30) segundos el espacio que nos separaba a menos de un metro.

Erguido delante de tan magnánima maravilla de la tecnología, inspeccioné a detalle hasta el último micrómetro de su grandilocuente estructura.

No sé por qué pero estoy teniendo una erección.

Rebusqué apresuradamente con ambas manos mí, ultra costosa y de obtención irrisoria, herramienta principal para robo de datos.

Tarde un escaso momento en recordar, pues lo olvidé gracias a la fastuosidad de la maquina, el bolsillo donde la tenia.

Con súper pendrive en mano, encendí el monitor con un botón del teclado al azar.

Aunque no haya tenido la oportunidad de tocar tan señorial obra tecnológica hasta hoy, creo que me puedo figurar como funciona este ordenador siguiendo su línea de fabricación. Está marcada en uno de los bordes del monitor más cercanos al teclado.

-¿¡Quién lo diría!?- exclamé entre sorprendido y sarcástico una vez advertí que la marca de fabricación era la misma que la del que hace tres mil (3000) años era el mejor computador de los griegos- Pensar que las dos (2) facciones que más competían entre sí para ser la más avanzadas tecnológicamente fuesen a tener relaciones comerciales de este calibre- di un solo aplauso- esto sí que es una sorpresa.

No lo pensé y rápidamente salté a la conclusión de que había sido un comercio secreto. Los nórdicos no son tan lanzas como para intentar ir contra el Olimpo, quienes los superan en armamento militar y en números.

Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué pidieron los griegos a cambio de esto?

Esto me da muy mala espina. Una realidad indiscutible de los griegos que todo el mundo conoce, es que son súper recontra mezquinos con su tecnología; tanto como los nórdicos e hindúes. Tienen que haber pedido algo prácticamente imposible por esto.

En cualquier caso, realmente no es mi problema.

Para mi suerte, no le pusieron clave a este computador, por lo que solo introduje el pendrive (Luego de buscar y encontrar el orificio correcto) de una vez después de que se encendiera por completo.

Ahora debo de buscar el lugar donde guardan toda la información.

A base de presionar teclas, ya que no encontré el mouse, por fin logré llegar donde quería, con una docena de minutos de tardanza.

Una sola carpeta, escondida entre cientos de otras más.

De no ser por el tiempo que llevó haciendo esto y los métodos que he desarrollado, me habría demorado como mínimo cinco (5) horas.

\- -pelé los ojos como naranjas por la cantidad de archivos que había dentro.

Más de medio millón de ellos.

Y no, no estoy jugando. En una cierta parte de la pantalla se cuenta el numero de archivos como quinientos mil dieciocho (500.018).

Parece que los encargados del desarrollo tecnológico de aquí tienen más imaginación que un niño de cinco años (5).

No me lo esperaba.

Pero es una cantidad pequeña para lo que este bebé puede cargar.

Seleccioné todos los archivos con una opción, los moví al pendrive, esperé a que se pasaran todos; retiré el pendrive y lo guardé en donde estaba.

La carpeta que antes se mostraba a rebosar de archivos quedó vacía en medio minuto.

Suspiré con tanta profundidad que me pareció haber echado todo el oxigeno existente en los pulmones, alzando el rostro y cerrando los ojos de cara al techo después.

\- -aunque esta misión está casi cumplida ahora, no vociferé ninguna palabra de celebración.

Abrí los ojos.

Hay algo que me parece que no va bien.

Ignorando todo lo que pasé hace rato antes de entrar aquí, robar los archivos fue demasiado fácil.

No había una contraseña común.

Ni contraseña de voz.

Ni escáner facial.

Ni escáner ocular.

Ni tarjeta de acceso.

Ni siguiera un sistema de seguridad para proteger los archivos en caso de ser encontrados.

Aunque me sentí alegre por eso primeramente, me da un mal sabor de boca ahora mismo.

Lo mire como lo mire, no tiene ningún sentido que no haya habido ninguna defensa en la computadora.

Y que sea precisamente ESTA computadora, le quita mucho más sentido.

En otras palabras.

Olfateo una trampa.

-¿Pero cuál?- pensé en voz alta eso último, frotándome la barbilla.

Como si el piso fuera lo más interesante del mundo, me quedé mirandolo al tiempo que se me venían a la mente todo tipo de trampas y creaba escenas de cómo estas se aplicaban para atraparme.

Pero todo pensamiento vio luz roja cuando mi sombra fue tapada por una mucho más grande, que alcanzó a cubrir todo el medio del monitor.

Un escalofrío digno de una película de miedo por la noche me hizo temblar.

La sed de sangre de un monstruo chocó contra mí, logrando que sudara de los nervios.

Como robot oxidado, giré mi cabeza despacio para admirar por encima de mi hombro a quien era dueño de aquella sombra y sed de sangre espeluznante.

Casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo.

Un ser antropomórfico con un cuerpo brumoso hasta las uñas, pero a la vez con tanto musculo que parecía desayunar esteroides. Piel tan roja como las mejillas sonrojadas de una guarra ninfomaníaca con la que me acosté hace mucho. Manos tan grandes como para llevar dos (2) troncos por cada una. Piernas cortas pero de aspecto lo bastante fuerte para sostener a un dragon. Una clara falta de ropa que dejaba al descubierto la escasez de órganos sexuales. Altura suficiente para superar a un oso erguido. Por último, tenía una cara muy conocida para mí.

-¿Ya ves, Dvalin? Te dije que si te empeñabas podías convertir tus veinte (20) toneladas de grasa en musculo- bromeé tras reconocer la fisonomía de quien se supone había torturado hasta la muerte hace no mucho, solo para hacer el intento de aliviar mi propio temor.

La diferencia era que se le había caído todo el pelo.

Qué problemáticos me resultan los tipos que no se quedan muertos cuando los matas ¿Es que no conocen el empeño que uno pone?, por favor, deberían aprender a no escupir en el trabajo de los demás.

-¡GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ni siquiera tuve tiempo para considerar el porqué de que se convirtiera en eso. El rugido con el que respondió a mi broma me lo imposibilitó; y de paso casi me deja sordo.

Creo que luego de volver del otro lado adoptó un complejo de gorila y de toro, puesto que se puso en la misma posición que los gorilas cuando andan y me envistió como un toro furioso.

Me cohibí cuando, aun con lo pesado que debe ser, no hizo grandes ruidos o que la tierra retumbara.

Entonces me percaté de una especie de almohadilla en sus manos y pies.

¿Era eso? Porque si es así, voy a hacer una nueva línea de zapatos. Los llamaré Zapatos para amantes marca Huldra . Seguro se vuelven la moda entre los amantes y los que llegan tarde a sus casas después de una buena juerga.

Con respecto a su ataque, la opción que tomé fue saltar a un lado como evadiendo un auto sin frenos.

Qué bueno que me envistió desde lejos. No lo habría podido evitar si me atacaba desde cerca.

Cuando caí en el suelo, tuve una imagen en primera fila de cómo la cabeza de la combinación entre King Kong, un Hulk rojo y un zombi colisionó con la fuerza de un tanque contra el monitor del ordenador, volviéndolo trizas y creando un enorme agujero en la pared; con grietas que se dispersaron desde este hasta el techo y el piso.

Me dieron ganas de llorar por la muerte de tan magnífico aparato, pero me las aguanté.

Con ayuda de manos y pies, alcé mi cuerpo del piso y corrí a la espalda de esa desagradable abominación en la que se volvió la otra desagradable abominación que solía ser.

Como escalando una montaña, me sostuve como pude de los muchos bulbos en el dorso de su tronco. Aplicando esfuerzo, me acerqué por allí a su cabeza.

-A menos que se te haya endurecido la cabeza o el cerebro se te haya movido a algún otro lado, seguramente debiste quedar aturdido por ese choque-sentándome en su nuca, enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cuello y posicione mis manos en su coronilla y mandíbula inferior respectivamente- casi seguro que fue la primera (1°), por lo que si te arranco la cabeza estarás acabado.

Le retorcí con todas mis fuerzas el cuello hasta que pareció un búho.

Sí que lo tiene duro, me costó hacerlo.

Pero tremenda sorpresa la que me llevé cuando, antes de tratar de retirar su cabeza junto con su cuello, su enorme mano me retiró a mí de su nuca agarrándome con firmeza y me echó a un lado como a un desperdicio.

Caí de espaldas al suelo, con mi armadura amortiguando la mayor parte del golpe en mi torso; pero sintiéndolo completo en mis brazos, cabeza y piernas.

Fue un buen golpe.

Echado allí, como si tomara el sol en la playa, me quedé viendo a ese gigante, quien deshizo mi obra con gran facilidad usando la misma mano con la que me arrojó.

Se dio la vuelta entonces, con sus pies talla elefante presionando el suelo a un grado que se agrietaba.

Estando acostado como estoy, no puedo caerme, pero me matará fácil si no me levanto.

Me incorporé lo más rápido que pude con mis brazos, quedando en cuclillas antes de saltar en retroceso.

La mole de musculo me miró con un elevado deseo de matar en su pose de gorila.

Preveo una buena envestida por los movimientos raros que hace.

Dvalin corrió hacia tras un gran salto canguro, a una velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle a un galgo.

Alargué mi mano derecha abierta contra él.

-[Nieve Tenue]- reciclé mi habilidad, que apareció de inmediato.

En un pis pas de tiempo, decidí causarle la ilusión de que desaparecía para confundirlo, entonces haría aparecer un señuelo; un yo en el mismo estado que está él. Pondría a luchar a mi copia contra él y yo aprovecharía que está distraído para huir.

Si me quedo a pelear, mis probabilidades de victoria son menos de diez (10) aun con [Nieve Tenue] o cualquier otro hechizo enano de los que tengo. Una retirada estratégica es lo que me sacará con vida.

Pero aunque implementé la primera (1°) etapa de mi táctica, Dvalin ni siquiera pareció confundirse por el desvanecimiento de mi cuerpo y conectó de lleno su poderosa envestida en mí.

Aun sintiendo un dolor sanguinario por cada fibra de mi piel, me las ingenie para pensar:

 _-Esto corrobora mi idea. Su sistema nervioso está apagado-_ un pensamiento que había tenido cuando me arrojó de su nuca aunque le destrocé el cuello, que luego se arregló él mismo. Allí no mostró ningún signo de dolor o experimentó la muerte, como se supone debió ser.

Confirmé mi teoría por la ineficacia de [Nieve Tenue] sobre él, puesto que esa habilidad fue hecha para jugar con el cerebro.

En palabras simples: no funciona en seres sin mente.

Salí volando hasta la entrada del laboratorio, aterrizando a centímetros de ella, dando un rebote y pasándola.

Quedé cara a cara con el suelo una vez mi movimiento se detuvo completamente a un (1) metro de donde antes había estado una puerta.

Seguí cavilando en esa posición.

 _-El asunto es que_ _el sistema nervioso manda el cuerpo. Si este está en off, ni siquiera respiraría. Solo se me ocurre que algo o alguien lo estén controlando-_ porque no pude antes, ahora estoy pensando en la razón de que se transmutara en un monstruo gigante.

Una respuesta, guiada por la experiencia, no tardó demasiado tiempo en estacionarse en mi cabeza.

Indiscutiblemente lo controlan, pero no es nadie de la facción nórdica.

En una zona especifica de Hellheim, existe una especie particular de criatura.

Un parasito, considerado más como un Virus, con la forma de un gusano.

Nacen de los huevos que ponen las moscas en los cuerpos putrefactos de los no muertos que habitan en las zonas más heladas de Hell.

Llamados Gusanos zombi , por la capacidad que albergan de controlar los cuerpos muertos de quienes habitan allí, están considerados entre las plagas más peligrosas de todas. Tambien como una excelente fuente de ingresos en el mercado negro, ya que se venden a un muy alto precio a investigadores biológicos o a individuos que deseen utilizarlos con fines más oscuros.

Conocí a un elfo que en el pasado trabajaba con esas cosas. El último experimento en el que las utilizó tuvo que ver mucho en una catástrofe que sobrevino después.

Trataba de encontrar un modo de hacer que esos gusanos, a demás de controlar cadáveres, también fuesen capaces de restablecerlos y resucitarlos.

Luego de pasar por muchos meses en los que mescló sustancias de extraña procedencia, efectuó empresas de búsqueda de especies de plantas con cualidades de auto-regeneración y auto-renovación; trasplantó genes, modificó genes; hizo pruebas con cadáveres de animales y otros de su misma especie; anotó resultados, logros y fallos…

Después de una larga reproducción diaria de experimentos, un día ocurrió.

Su laboratorio estaba a reventar de anotaciones, el hedor de los cadáveres que había utilizado fue llamando moscas poco a poco hasta que hubo un enjambre de ellas en el interior de su hogar; tenía una muchedumbre de frascos con Gusanos zombi en ellos y una cantidad de cadáveres inusual sepultada en su patio.

Al ser nosotros quienes le vendíamos esos gusanos, nos pidió a Brock, Dvalin y a mí que lo acompañáramos en la que él decía sería su prueba final. Fue un gesto de agradecimiento por haberle suministrado todo ese material, aunque sabía que solo era por trabajo.

Aceptamos por la curiosidad de saber que pasaría.

Realizó ese experimento en el exterior de su casa, cerca del cementerio que tenia por jardín.

El último sujeto de prueba que usó fue el cadáver bastante descompuesto de un venado mágico.

Le metió un Gusano zombi directamente en el cuello con una jeringa.

Nosotros, los espectadores, permanecimos en silencio mientras lo hacía, como todo espectador normal.

El efecto se mostró poco después.

El venado mágico empezó a levantarse y regenerarse lentamente mientras hacía movimientos extraños con su cuerpo al pararse.

Aun recuerdo la enorme sorpresa de nosotros y la gran alegría del elfo en ese momento, era de fotografía.

El acercó una mano al venado y acaricio su cabeza, algo a lo que este no respondió primeramente. Y cuando lo hizo, la alegría se volvió dolor, y además de lágrimas, también hubo sangre.

De una sola mordida, el venado arranco la mano del elfo y la escupió, empalándole el cuello con sus astas poco después.

Tuvo una muerte lenta y dolorosa a la vez a partir de ahí.

Quisimos ayudarlo, pero antes de dar un paso al venado le comenzaron a salir bultos y su color de piel cambio.

Se convirtió rápido en algo totalmente diferente al animal de buen aspecto que era.

Algo muy parecido a esta cosa que se está acercando lentamente a mí; y con el mismo comportamiento.

Pasamos horrores para acabar con él. Yo casi muero de no ser porque Brock había llevado una granada de plasma por si acaso pasaba algo.

Salimos de allí echando leches antes de que alguien llegara a investigar, lo que sabíamos que pasaría por toda la destrucción que hubo en el panorama.

No pensamos en ningún momento en destruir el laboratorio, así que tanto las notas como los gusanos quedaron allí.

Si ese experimento fue repetido tiempo después y se crearon más gusanos como el del venado, lo que pasó hoy tiene mucho sentido.

Los habrán producido en masa y puesto en el mercado.

Pocas son las facciones que estarían dispuestas a usar algo como eso, o eso creo yo. Dudo mucho que esto sea muy vendido.

Los Aesir se interesan por cualquier cosa que les sirva para incrementar su poder bélico, así que califican en la lista de las facciones que SI usarían estos gusanos.

Habrán sido lo bastante inteligentes para saber que si llegábamos aquí, Dvalin sin duda podría con uno (1) (a menos que fuera yo) pero no con los dos (2), así que tomaron medidas preventivas.

Seguro que le metieron un gusano en la comida o la bebida y no se dio cuenta cuando se lo tragó. Después de eso, solo era esperar a que lo matáramos (o lo matara yo) para que el gusano tomara control de su cuerpo.

Sabiendo bien cuan extremos pueden ser por proteger lo que es suyo, especialmente lo importante; este método no me asombra ni un pelo.

Sentí como la enorme mano de Dvalin me atrapaba y levantaba, llevándome al nivel de su cara.

Lo vi a sus ojos completamente muertos.

FIU

BRAMM

Como a una pelota de beisbol, me proyectó a una pared con una tremenda fuerza.

La pared y lo que quedó de mis huesos tras la embestida compartieron el mismo destino, así como también mi armadura; que se resquebrajó de afuera hacia adentro.

Comenzó a acercarse a paso lento reiteradamente.

 _-No puedo vencerlo con mi fuerza física o un hechizo ofensivo, me hará puré-_ pensé al mismo tiempo que lo veía y llevaba mi mano a mi ojo falso _-tendré que usar esto-_ sacándome el ojo, lanzándolo después contra el Hulk rojo.

Hice que tomara su forma verdadera y sobrevolara al susodicho, quien ni pareció notarlo.

Está centrado en mí.

Perfecto, pero desagradable.

Si no hago lo que tengo planeado rápido voy a morir.

Mientras hacía movimientos con mis dedos, sentía un frio polar en mi pecho causado por el puro temor al monstruo que acortaba su distancia conmigo a cada segundo.

Sentí detenerse mi órgano circulatorio principal cuando lo hizo el cuerpo de esa cosa, posicionándose en postura de embestida de nuevo.

¡Como reciba eso me voy a la tumba!

Con un esfuerzo imposible, me levanté a pesar de las rupturas de huesos y posiblemente de órganos, gruñendo de dolor con el mínimo movimiento. Estando de pie, no dejé de mover los dedos.

 _-Solo un poco más de tiempo. Es todo lo que necesito. Solo un poco más-_ escurriendo sudor con los dientes apretados, grité-¡Si quieres un pedazo de mi, ven a buscarlo entonces!- lo reté, intentando no sonar temeroso.

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- su embestida salió posteriormente a ese bramido.

Como un sumo, abrí las piernas y preparé los brazos para recibirlo.

Teniendo al mil por ciento (1000%) la seguridad de que mis brazos se romperán, especialmente el derecho, que es donde muevo los dedos.

Estreché los parpados, apreté los dientes, el trasero y tensé las piernas.

Aquí viene el impacto.

PAM

Mis manos, dedos y brazos se destrozaron por dentro. Mis pies se despegaron del suelo y mi nariz se partió, no obstante, conseguí disminuir lo más que pude el daño, por lo que sigo consiente y vivo.

Aunque lo de la conciencia... me da que la voy perder en cualquier momento por todo el sufrimiento que padezco.

Hice un agujero con mi cuerpo en la pared donde me había lanzado antes.

Mi espalda quedó contra una gran tubería, que recibió una abolladura por parar mi cejada.

Poniendo empeño, alcé la vista, quedando con esta fija en mi enemigo.

Se acercó con parsimonia al igual que antes.

Pero esta vez, en lugar de temer, mostré los dientes al sonreír.

Debo añadir que la boca me sabe a hierro puro.

PAM

La pared al lado de Dvalin se rompió y un robot centinela salió de esta, regalándole una tacleada que lo empujó contra la pared contraria.

-En el blanco- murmuré, moviendo más los dedos.

El centinela tomó de la garganta al hijo de King Kong, propinándole puñetazos cargados de ímpetu repetidas veces.

-Te voy a partir la boca, capullo- mascullé, descargando a través del robot toda mi ira por el dolor que sufro por sus ataques.

Con un último derechazo que le desencajó la mandíbula, hice que el centinela lo soltara.

PAM

Una patada con rumbo recto a su nariz sobrevino después.

Je, se ve mejor así, con la nariz torcida a un lado.

Con un movimiento de mi dedo medio, el centinela apuntó con su mano a Dvalin; y tras acompañarlo el dedo índice, soltó una serie de disparos laser sobre él.

Según mis estudios de la biología de las especies, se volvieron queso suizo: sus pulmones, hígado, parte del esófago, toda la mitad superior del estomago, una decima parte del intestino delgado, la vigésima del grueso; un riñón y la mitad derecha del corazón.

Sigue vivo y moviéndose, si se lo preguntan.

Estoy seguro de que eso no lo matará. Ese venado no murió sino hasta que lo destruimos al completo de una sola vez.

El daño de su cuerpo ya ha empezado a recuperarse, de hecho.

Un montón de cosas delgadas como lombrices de tierra surgieron de cada herida, juntándose entre sí y cerrándolas poco a poco.

Al cabo de un tiempo, no pareció haber sufrido ningún ataque.

Hasta la nariz volvió a su aspecto previo.

Es tan aterrador como recuerdo. Esa regeneración es peligrosa para mí; por tenerla él.

El truco de una pelea es no dejar que tu enemigo respire siquiera, por lo que reanudé los ataques del robot.

Comencé con un izquierdaso, proyectado al rostro.

Pero me paralicé cuando lo interceptó con su propia surda y apretó hasta que la mano del centinela quedó vuelta boñiga.

Con su mano derecha, se impulsó para ponerse de pie; y agarrando con todavía más fuerza la mano de mi robot, se la arrancó junto con el resto del brazo de un tirón.

Menuda escena.

PAM

Utilizando entonces el brazo removido como arma, golpeó al centinela en la cabeza con tal fuerza que lo derribó.

Qué forma tan vistosa de agredir.

Debo añadir Golpear con su propio brazo a mi oponente a la lista de ataques que puedo emplear en una pelea.

Me puede servir si algún día llego a tener suegra o yerno.

Piu

Hice que el centinela contestara a su agresión con un disparo al rostro desde el suelo, el cual logró provocar un retroceso en el gigante enemigo.

Pero no me detuve allí y seguí manipulando los disparos del centinela.

La zona superior de su torso quedó llena de agujeros y quemaduras, pero como antes se recuperaron en poco tiempo.

 _-¿Dónde tendrá el gusano?-_ el venado tenía el suyo en el cuello, ¿El de Dvalin estará en el estomago?

PAM

El pie de la mole aplastó el torso del centinela como si de una lata se tratara.

Ese es un daño mortal para un robot.

Bueno, vislumbré un final así para esta contienda.

Tendré que recurrir al plan C.

Estirando la mano, sufriendo con cada centímetro que movía el brazo, creé un círculo mágico enano.

-Pensé que no llegaría el día en que volviera a usar esta magia. Resultaste ser más problemático de lo que creí, ¿No, Dvalin?- musité, dándolo todo para no bajar mi extremidad por el dolor.

TZZZZZZZZ

Chispas azules empezaron a salir del círculo mágico que creé, que se extendieron de este hasta mis brazos, llegando ulteriormente al resto de mi cuerpo.

TZZZZZZZZZ

Un disparo eléctrico cruzó el aire con direccion al centinela robot al borde de la desactivación desde el círculo.

Después de chocar con su cuerpo, pasaron segundos para que lo recorriera por completo.

Aquí viene mi parte favorita.

El brazo restante del centinela se despegó de él, volando seguidamente con dirección a mí.

Piezas del torso, las piernas, el tronco y gracias a que Dvalin lo soltó y calló cerca del cuerpo; el brazo izquierdo.

Todo eso vino a mí como si lo llamara y se acopló en mi cuerpo parte por parte.

El brazo del robot se unió al mío.

El tronco a mi tronco.

Las piernas a mis piernas.

Partes de la cabeza a mi cabeza.

Toda mi anatomía se cubrió con una armadura metálica salida de ese robot.

Y el ojo mecánico que había lanzado hace unos momentos, regresó a su lugar correspondiente en mi cráneo.

Desapareciendo el círculo mágico, me di tiempo para admirar mi aspecto.

¡Estoy de poca madre!

Teniendo puesto esto, mis huesos rotos no se salen tanto de su lugar, así que mi sufrimiento disminuye.

Pero no es lo mismo con los órganos destrozados. Tendré que apretar mucho los dientes en esta pelea.

-Ahora. Vamos con el tercer (3°) round- como dije, apreté los dientes y me puse en pie, alzando los puños y adoptando una postura de boxeador.

Dvalin me miró a los ojos. Yo miré a los ojos de Dvalin.

Nuestras mentes, aunque uno ya no tenia, se coordinaron en un movimiento unisonó de carrera contra el otro.

Estando a corta distancia, lancé una manotada a su rostro con la intención impresa de provocarle el mayor daño posible.

Por efecto de la velocidad a la que íbamos y a la proximidad a la que estábamos, mi golpe dio de lleno en el blanco.

Fue un mejor resultado del que creí.

La cabeza se destrozó. Los sesos mancharon el piso al igual que la sangre y huesos. Ahora mi puño, goteante de sangre, estaba en el lugar que hace un segundo era ocupado por un cráneo.

 _-Rápido-_ retraje el puño y preparé mi diestra.

Debo aprovechar que no tiene cabeza. Así el parasito no puede ver mis ataques y reaccionar a ellos.

Es imprescindible que termine esto en el menor tiempo. Si se vuelve un duelo directo y de desgaste, estaré acabado.

Abrí mi mano derecha, mandándola al estomago de Dvalin con el deseo de atravesarlo y buscar el parasito, no obstante; la tomó al vuelo, para mi sorpresa.

Fue allí que me di cuenta. En donde anteriormente estaba la cabeza, el parasito en persona había salido.

Había evolucionado de ser un pequeño gusano bastante bien.

Era muy similar al del venado luego de adueñarse de él. Como un gran ciempiés. La diferencia se asienta en que este tiene menos patas.

¿Quizás su instinto le advirtió sobre lo que quería hacer y tomó esa acción?

Pues la verdad ni sé ni me importa. Todo lo que se, es que me puede fracturar la muñeca (si es posible hacerlo más) en cualquier momento, aun con la coraza.

Use mi izquierda para golpear el parasito descubierto, pero intercepto el ataque con su otra extremidad.

A continuación de esa atrapada, me levantó sobre su cabeza previamente a estamparme contra el suelo.

La armadura amortiguó un alto porcentaje del golpe, pero de todas maneras sentí mucho dolor.

-¡Ahhhh!- vociferé un grito bélico, pateando el parasito con toda la fuerza de mis piernas estando en el suelo.

Conseguí que liberara mis dos (2) manos con esa acción.

Me levanté en un pestañeo y no escatimé en fuerza para el derechazo que le acerté en el pecho, lanzándolo para atrás.

Ni de chiste lo dejo así.

No esperé a que tocara el suelo y corrí hacia él, lanzando todo mi cuerpo con un salto al estar cerca.

Apliqué una lanza perfecta a su abdomen, pero no acabé allí. Cuando nuestros cuerpos llegaron al piso, lo abracé de la cintura con toda mi fuerza y nos puse de pie a ambos.

BLAMM

Solo para obsequiarle un Suplex que lo hundió dentro del cuerpo de Dvalin.

Lo solté, me paré del suelo y retrocedí con un salto.

Le apunté con el arma de la mano robótica.

Aunque no pude alcanzar su estomago porque cayó de cara al suelo luego del Suplex, herí otras partes de su cuerpo.

Tengo que agregar que en ningún momento salió sangre de sus heridas. No sé que lo provoca, pero sucedió lo mismo con el venado.

Es como si al momento de tomar el control, toda la sangre hubiese desaparecido.

Con los nuevos agujeros que le dibujé a punta de laser regenerándose, se puso en pie, y se dio la vuelta para encararme al acabar de curarse.

Se está preparando para embestirme como antes.

Aunque ya conocía de primera (1°) mano el poder de sus embestidas, reciclé mi respuesta anterior.

Asentándome con la firmeza de una montaña, preparé el brazo robótico para recibir la embestida.

Como un toro en un rodeo, el gorila mutante se impelió hacia mí con fuerza electrizante.

No tardó nada en reducir nuestra distancia a escasos metros.

La verdad mentí, no voy a reutilizar la acción con la que respondí antes.

Agarré mi ojo mecánico con la mano acorazada en ese momento.

Inmediatamente recogí mi extremidad todo lo que pude e hice un puño lo bastante apretado para no romper el ojo, pero si para atravesar una pared de piedra con él.

Lanzándolo con todas mis fuerzas, incluso con el dolor que sentí por ello, a la cara de Dvalin.

El resultado fue el esperado.

Si bien mi puño se le hundió hasta destrozarle el cráneo y mandar a volar todo lo que tenia dentro por los aires, su cuerpo continuó con su avance feroz; llegando a mí con la fuerza de un camión.

Tal como mi otra armadura, esta se volvió historia; una historia mostrada en cientos de pesados que se fueron volando a los cuatro vientos.

Yo caí al piso de espaldas, experimentando gran dolor en mi columna y un sentimiento desagradable ante el frio del suelo.

Por suerte, la armadura recibió el noventa por ciento (90%) del golpe, evitando que me matara con eso.

Pero aun así, no quedé bien para la foto.

Si aun me quedaba un hueso que no estuviera roto, seguramente esa última embestida lo había unido a los demás.

Ya no sentía que pudiera moverme otra vez luego de eso.

Pero por otra parte, ya gané esta pelea.

Medio segundo antes de que su cuerpo le regalara a mi armadura un boleto con vía directa al desguace, solté el ojo en su interior.

Dato interesante de ese ojo: viene equipado con un sistema de autodestrucción que el usufructuario puede activar con la mente.

Se implantó en ellos en caso de robo, pero ahora lo usaré para salvar mi vida.

Mucho esfuerzo invertido y dinero el que voy a perder; pero la vida es más valiosa que el oro… a veces.

Con movimientos de mis dedos, moví el ojo por el interior del cuerpo de Dvalin (quien se hallaba regenerando su cabeza) hasta llegar a su estomago.

Tal y como pensé, el parasito está allí.

Es más grande de lo que pensé.

No importa.

-Adiós, dinero que me costó obtener- me despedí desde mi lugar, activando mentalmente la autodestrucción.

Primeros cinco (5) segundos, nada.

Nunca dije que fuera de efecto inmediato.

Pero luego del sexto (6°) y el séptimo (7°)

BOOM

El abdomen de Dvalin se infló. Desde dentro, una luz como el fuego se encendió en todo el vientre.

La chimenea en que se convirtió su boca (apenas regenerada) me provocó una amplia sonrisa.

Divertida imagen, como una caricatura.

El primo de King Kong quedó estático en donde estaba, como un ser detenido en el tiempo; todavía con humo negro deslizándose por su boca hacia el techo.

Brraaamm

Solo para caer de cara poco después, vibrando el piso.

Victoria.

¿O no?

Joder, la verdad no me creo que lo haya derrotado todavía.

¿Lo logré enserio, o solo está inconsciente?

La última vez con el venado, su cuerpo completo y el del Gusano zombi se volvieron sopa verde. Allí no me cupieron dudas de que murió. Pero en esta situación, donde el cuerpo sigue casi intacto y solo el gusano se fue (O eso creo) soy un completo inculto.

Da igual, supongo. Aunque quiera, no puedo caminar a donde él y averiguarlo.

Si solo lo noqueé, siquiera conseguí un tiempo fuera para sanarme.

Por mi orgullo como el mejor de los hermanos Huldra en lo que a tratamiento médico se refiere, no suelo usar magia de sanación que facilite el proceso.

Aunque ese mismo orgullo también me impide dejar que alguno muera si puedo impedirlo.

Saque un polvo áureo del bolsillo más grande que poseía en mi cinturón, regándolo sobre mí con una dificultad mayor a la de sacarse un premio gordo en un casino.

El dolor en mi anatomía se reguló lo justo para poder moverme bien al cabo de unos minutos.

Polvos analgésicos de Alfheim. Los reservé todos estos años por si algo como esto llegaba a pasar.

Una decisión de cuatrocientas mil (400000) monedas de oro, no hay dudas.

Con solo pequeña dificultad ahora, me incorporé y puse de pie. Entonces comencé a moverme al laboratorio.

¿Por qué vuelvo allí?

Necesito salir rápido de aquí, no tengo idea de si dispusieron más obstáculos pos-robo de datos; y mi instinto me advierte que no vuelva sobre mis pasos por el camino donde vine.

Recorrí los pasos necesarios para alcanzar la puerta, siempre atento al cuerpo inmóvil de Dvalin. Entré al laboratorio y emprendí una cacería de un medio de escape con mi ojo restante.

Y no fue sino hasta que se clavó en un objeto en específico, que dibujé una amplia sonrisa en mi semblante.

Eso será perfecto.

Acortando nuestra distancia, aproximé mi mano a un cristal negro de forma piramidal en una mesa cilíndrica.

-Un modelo antiguo, pero no menos útil- hice un comentario tan rápido tuve agarrado el objeto de su base, comenzando a inspeccionarlo.

A primera vista, no pude distinguir qué modelo era; pero a esta cercanía lo noto plenamente:

Bifrost portátil, versión 1.7.11.

La alternativa en caso de una situación de emergencia en que el Bifrost no funcione, pero se requiera una retirada táctica.

Resumiendo lo que hace, cumple el rol del Bifrost, a medias. Transporta a quien lo use desde un reino, cualquier reino, hasta la sala del Bifrost; y en caso de que sea un ejército el que se transporte, a una zona especifica de Azgard.

La última vez que supe de alguna de estas cosas fue antes de ser fugitivos. Recuerdo que por ese entonces trataban de mejorarlos para que, además de a Azgard, pudieran moverse a otros mundos.

Si aun tienen este modelo aquí, quizá sea por recuerdo nada más.

Pero no poseo el tiempo para buscar los más avanzados, por tanto, tendré que conformarme con este.

Lo llevaba sujeto con la mano derecha, así que me vi obligado a aplicar mi izquierda para usarlo.

Toqué su superficie azabache, generando entre el contacto entre mis dedos y la cubierta grandes chispas purpuras.

-A ver. Tres (3) toques arriba, dos (2) en medio, cuatro (4) a la derecha, cinco (5) a la izquierda, uno (1) abajo yyyy ¡Lotería!- exclamé tan pronto una capa de brillo morado cubrió la pirámide.

Sabiendo que solo me faltaba un paso para que la imitación (o intento de imitación más bien) del Bifrost me llevara a donde quería ir, acerqué mi mano libre al comunicador de mi oreja.

Iba a presionar el botón para contactar con Jesús, pero de pronto

- _ **Sindri, aquí Jesús. Derroté a todos los Aesir-**_ hablando del rey de roma, miren quien se asoma.

Expandí los ojos de par en par por tremenda noticia.

Pero entonces reí.

-Jejejeje. Parece que no has perdido tu fuerza luego de tres mil (3000) años, ¿No es así?, el plan era que los distrajeras; pero te volaste la barda por un kilometro. Muy bien hombre- me cuesta no mostrar mi sorpresa (Y satisfacción) en mi tono de voz.

 _ **-No es como dices, en realidad estuve a punto de ser derrotado. Pero al final pude vencer-**_ el espetó aquello- _**más importante, ¿Tu y Brock consiguieron llegar al laboratorio principal?-**_ este cambio de tema tan de sopetón.

-Pasó algo y Brock y yo acabamos separados, pero pude robar todos los datos del ordenador central por mí mismo- contesté a la incógnita que me lanzó con una abreviatura. Después le daré más detalles, seguro me preguntará.

 _ **-¿Por qué se separaron?-**_ allí está lo que dije. JA, sigo teniendo el toque de adivino... más o menos.

-Luego te echo el cuento. Ahora solo resta largarnos de aquí de una jodida vez- ya puedo saborear la libertad, solo un poco más- Ve a la torre del Bifrost, trataré de reunirme contigo allí lo más rápido que pueda- le di instrucciones claras.

Hay que aprovechar el poco tiempo de ceguera que presiento que le queda a Heimdall.

 _ **-Muy bien, te esperaré allí-**_ gracias por no molestarme con preguntas extra, no me siento con la paciencia para responderlas.

Con un Cambio y fuera dicho por mí, el diálogo acabó.

Estaba entonces dispuesto a activar el seudoBifrost, pero me detuvo un pensamiento que se infiltró en mi cerebro a último minuto.

Algo de suma importancia.

Ya tengo TODA la información y datos que buscábamos, correcto.

Dudo mucho que tengan otra computadora que pueda guardar tanta información como la principal, no hay dudas.

No habrá forma de que recuperen esta información perdida, a no ser que tengan (que dudo con mucha más fuerza que en lo anterior) un pendrive como este que llevo en el bolsillo.

Quedarán completamente sin NADA de lo más importante.

Pero aun con eso, algo me molesta.

Aunque ya no tengan los datos, tienen la tecnología.

La tecnología que han ido fabricando durante todo este tiempo.

La tecnología que consiguieron comerciando con otras facciones.

La tecnología que lograron robándosela a otra facciones.

La tecnología que en parte poseen, por robar nuestra tecnología.

Si me llevo los datos, pero les dejo la tecnología, no será una venganza total.

En esta operación incluso perdí mi Ojo engañoso.

No dormiré bien nunca más si no los dejo como nos dejaron a nosotros, si no aplico el Ojo por ojo .

\- - tomé una decisión.

Y tengo una idea de cómo llevar a cabo esa decisión.

Con algo interesante que vi antes.

Cambié mi línea visual a donde la computadora que fungía como centro de mando de la seguridad.

La computadora donde estaba la imagen de un Sistema Urano.

Dibujé una sonrisa que desbordaba malicia.

Esos cerdos Aesir las pagaran con creces.

A Brock y a mí.

A los Vanir.

A los Jotun.

A todos los que han incordiado alguna vez.

Lo pagaran caro malditos.

Cuando se creó el Sistema Urano, Brock, Dvalin y yo fuimos contratados para participar, por tanto, sabemos mucho de ellos. Y algo fundamental que cualquiera que posea un Sistema Urano debe de saber, es que se maneja con códigos específicos e inalterables. O sea, siempre son los mismos códigos.

Caminé a donde el monitor, me detuve frente al teclado y escribí algo con él en la pantalla.

Un código particular entre todos los demás.

Con esto bastará.

El deseo de salir de aquí creció exponencialmente.

-Vamos a ello- sin ningún miramiento, palmeé la punta de la pirámide negra.

Un círculo mágico morado se formo a mis pies.

-¡Siguiente parada, dulce Libertad!- una sonrisa de gato de Cheshire brillaba más que cualquier otra cosa en todo mi cuerpo.

Al momento de mis ojos cerrados reconocer un cambio en la iluminación, y mi olfato un nuevo olor en el aire, supe que el proceso de cambio se había finiquitado.

Y en vista de que no siento que algo cambiara en mi anatomía, debió ser perfecto.

Esto último lo menciono porque hubo ocasiones donde pasaron accidentes muy peculiares.

Pero recordarlos me revuelve el estomago, así que no diré como fueron.

Aun con la pirámide en mano, abrí los ojos queriendo presenciar donde había aparecido…

-…-

Hay mi madre _._

Estoy parado justo delante de Heimdall, con mis ojos puestos en su semblante. (N/A: es el mismo Heimdall de las películas de Thor)

El me devolvía el atisbo con una mirada serena.

Y ninguno dejó salir ni el sonido de un parpadeo.

 _-Tal vez piense que soy una estatua-_ el miedo que me embargó por aparecer en el peor lugar posible de esa sala en ese momento fue suficiente para que mi grandioso cerebro, plagado de inteligencia, fuese manchado por el paso de ese colosal disparate.

Si bien tengo excusa, esto me pasa por no mantener a raya la prisa al escribir las coordenadas.

-¿Te diriges a alguna parte?- después de un silencio de más de mil (1000) toneladas, Heimdall tomó la primera voz en palabras bastante retoricas.

\- - tuve muchas respuestas, pero sigo mudo por el pánico.

\- debo suponer que vas a Svartalfheim, ¿No es así?- una pregunta obvia.

\- - todavía no puedo hablar.

-Haré como que dijiste que si- casi me da un infarto en el instante que elevó su espada.

Pero contra todo miedo, tomé una postura de combate.

Aun no se va el efecto de los polvos, puedo luchar.

Más sin embargo, las próximas palabras que soltó hicieron que la tranquilizara parcialmente:

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño- está de más decir que eso me sacó lo mismo que una fiesta sorpresa un día antes de mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Cómo?- finalmente dije algo.

-Lo que oíste- enterró la espada en el punto de activación del Bifrost, contestándome simultáneamente.

Un portal se abrió detrás de mí y delante de él.

El puente arcoíris.

Aun siendo aquello el último destino del plan, no pude considerarlo por la aglomeración de incógnitas en mi cabeza.

Exterioricé la principal de todas ellas en ese momento, o lo habría hecho de no ser porque Heimdall se me adelantó en el habla.

-No me mal interpretes. No guardo ninguna simpatía a ti o a tu hermano. Esto no es más que mi venganza contra Odín- no sé qué cara puse, pero sé que gritaba Duda .

-¿Venganza?- bueno, sé que la cantidad de individuos que le guardan algún rencor a ese carcamal gandul no es corta y posee mucha variedad, pero que uno de sus subordinados, supuestamente De más confianza , sea uno; esto me sorprende enormemente.

-Así es. Ese viejo me tiene parado en este lugar casi todo el tiempo. Solo salgo para comer en la noche- suspiró. Percibí un enorme estrés acumulado- Hace miles de siglos que no hago nada con una mujer. No puedo salir a pasear, no puedo ir a beber, no puedo asistir a ninguna fiesta. ¿Tienes idea de cómo de duro es?- me preguntó, con la cara de alguien que ansiaba meterse una pistola en la boca.

-La llevas difícil- opiné, a lo que el asintió y suspiró otra vez.

-No sabes cuánto- pasó la vista a la entrada de la cámara- Jesús está por llegar, está a cinco (5) kilómetros de distancia.

-¡!... ¿Puedes sentir su presencia a esta distancia?- enarqué una ceja, ya sintiéndome completamente calmado.

-La vista no es mi único punto fuerte, tengo un oído casi tan agudo como el de Vidar. Oír el movimiento que hace al moverse desde esta distancia es sencillo- me reveló, consiguiendo que me sobresaltara.

Este tipo de verdad le hace honor a su apodo de Centinela si puede distinguir los sonidos hasta ese punto.

De pronto, la calma que había cobrado mi cuerpo fue desgarrada en el momento que, sin previo aviso, Heimdall elevó su espada y la blandió en un tajo dirigido a mi cabeza.

No teniendo tiempo para responder, todo lo que hice fue cerrar los ojos por reflejo, apretando puños y dientes.

Katchin

Con exactamente el mismo improviso de la acción de Heimdall, ese ruido de metal chocando inundó el espacio.

Nació muy cerca de mi cráneo, específicamente, de mi oído derecho, lo que me aturdió un breve instante.

Con la ida de la turbación, la apertura de mis ojos tuvo su llegada inmediata.

A mi diestra, parando a Heimdall con una espada hecha de luz, Jesús yacía erguido.

¡Mierda!, ¡Está casi desnudo!

Pam

¡JODER!, ¿¡Qué tan duro tiene el cráneo este hombre!? Ese cabezazo le abolló el casco a Heimdall.

Con los ojos en blanco por mamarro golpe, el guardián de Azgard cayó de espaldas de su pedestal.

Hmp, para tener un puesto así de importante, no duró nada.

-¿Estás bien, Sindri?- Jesús me preguntó, desvaneciendo la espada de luz.

-¿Eh?, si- estando todavía livianamente anonadado por lo breve de ese encuentro, respondí, tratando de no prestar atención a su desnudez tapada únicamente por una luz que le cubría la entrepierna y retaguardia.

-Que bueno, ¿Brock aun no llega?- interrogó reiteradamente, tras ponerse la mano sobre el pecho y suspirar.

¿Estaba preocupado?

¿No que no éramos amigos?

-Mira a tu alrededor y dime- extendí los brazos a mis lados, señalando así nuestro contorno.

Hizo lo que le dije, encontrándose con lo obvio.

Solo nosotros dos (2) y un inconsciente Heimdall.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- inquirió por tercera (3°) vez.

-Es Brock. Es un idiota, pero uno muy duro de matar. Estará bien- me encogí de hombros.

Además, en donde está no es que le estén haciendo daño ni nada por el estilo.

Pero eso sí, le daré un buen soplamocos cuando vuelva y salgamos de aquí.

De golpe, Jesús me tomó del hombro y me puso detrás de él.

Yo, en mi confusión por tal acción, indagué por una respuesta.

-¿Qué haces?- la cual vino en dos (2) palabras.

-Ellos vienen- y ya iba a volver a preguntar ¿Quiénes? cuando entraron por la puerta.

 _-¡Chingada madre!_

Parece que la pasma apareció en el momento crucial.

Varios dioses Aesir, con algunas valquirias y guerreros Azgardianos cobraron presencia en la cámara, un grupo detrás de otro.

Naturalmente, Odín los encabezaba.

¡Jo, hombre!, ¡Parece la víctima de una violación grupal de sádicos!, ¡Está hecho mierda!

De hecho, ¡Todos los Aesir presentes lo están y apenas pueden mantenerse en pie! También Brunilda. Hmp, este tipo de verdad no discrimina.

Si tuviera una cámara a la mano capturaría esto para el recuerdo…

Me retracto. Jesús no se pasó por un kilometro, ¡Lo hizo por tres (3) jodidos continentes!

El anciano de mierda del norte dio unos pocos pasos adelante, apoyándose con su lanza en cada uno cual artrítico.

Enunció, con la voz más cansada que le he escuchado salir de la bocaza:

-Nosotros los Azgardianos-ay no, tiene esa mirada de Voy a dar un puñetero discurso", que puto fastidio- somos guerreros desde el alma… aplastamos a nuestros enemigos y jamás perdonamos a ninguno- allí se encorvó, respirando profundamente- nunca nos rendimos ni siquiera cuando la muerte nos da la cara . incluso en el Ragnarok lucharemos hasta el final- wouwouwou, le está saliendo sangre de la boca y de la nariz. Parece que está haciendo mucho esfuerzo por seguir de pie y hablando- Jesús aunque nos mates no dejaremos que escapes tan fácil… que lo hagan los dos (2)- en la mirada que me mandó se desborda el resentimiento y las ganas de liquidar.

Esos ojos los reconozco: los ojos de un marido celoso.

¿Hace cuanto que no los veía?

-¡Buagh!- ¡Agh!, ¡Qué loco!, ¡Creo que vomitó toda la sangre de su cuerpo!

Odín cayó de cara al charco de sangre que le salió de la boca.

Si que estaba mal. Tal vez duró en pie más de lo que debería.

-¡Odín-sama!- una mujer rubia, con el físico apto para soportar ocho (8) horas continuas de Baile nocturno , corrió a donde el viejo y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

A primera (1°) vista, comprendo que la conciencia es algo de lo que Odín no dispone por hora.

Mejor así, su voz me molesta mucho.

Wop, Tyr se paró al lado de Brunilda sin dejar de mirarnos, especialmente a Jesús.

Hmm, viéndolos así y sabiendo de la relación tan estrecha que llevan desde mi punto de vista, parecen una pareja.

-Es tal y como dijo Odín-sama, Jesús, Sindri. Aunque perdamos la vida, no nos rendiremos en acabarlos. Será lo mismo para Brock cuando lo encontremos- nos señaló con su espada, y yo podía sentir la aterradora sed de sangre que ésta desprendía.

Glup

Con gotas de sudor resbalándome por las mejillas, tragué saliva como si me hubiera tragado una bola de espinas.

El cambio que se acaba de producir en el aire por Tyr me pone los pelos de punta.

-Nuestro combate aun no acaba Jesús, no hasta que uno (1) de los dos (2) haya muerto. ¡No te dejaré ir hasta que vea tu cadáver tirado en el piso!- la voz de camionero de Thor añadió esas palabras a las de Tyr, aunque fueran totalmente independientes a lo dicho por él.

Por la cara que lleva, es claro como el agua que está muy furibundo.

Aunque tal vez sea solo su cara normal y simplemente es más feo de lo que recordaba, una (1) de dos (2).

-Sindri- Jesús me habló y lo miré. Tenía ambos ojos inmutables en las molestias que estaban en frente nuestro- quédate detrás de mí.

Aunque la idea de tomar el rol de damisela indefensa me causaba nauseas, sé muy bien que, por ahora, no sería más que un peso muerto si peleo.

Dispuesto a acatar su orden, como un niño asustado intenté ocultarme bien detrás de él; no obstante

-¡Ni creas que escaparas! ¡Tú también vas a pelear!- Brunilda, quien había dejado a Odín recostado contra una pared, me gritó eso con la cara más roja que un tomate y los ojos botando fuego tras volver a acercarse a donde Tyr. Su espada liberaba vapor frio en cantidades industriales- ¡Tú y tu hermano pagaran por mancillarme! ¿¡Como se atreven a espiarme, jodidos degenerados!?

¡CARAJO!

Si no apretaba con ganas mis nalgas en ese momento, seguro se me salía la impureza del miedo.

Como esa tipa me agarre, me mata o peor.

Y seguramente no me perdonara si me disculpo, aunque claro, esa disculpa seria falsa.

No mentiré, ¡Ese video es mi favorito de la lista!

Como disfrutaría tener ese cuerpo tan erótico en mi cama; aunque solo fuera una noche.

-¿¡Que estas imaginando con esa pervertida sonrisa!? ¡DEPRAVADO!- ¿¡ARCH!?

-¡Momentito!- grité. Pueden llamarme muchas cosas, pero depravado no es una de ellas- ¡Si YO soy un depravado, entonces tu eres tremenda enferma!

-¡¿Ahh?!- y frente a la cara de desconcierto que mostró, proseguí.

-¡Nada de ¡¿Ahh?! ! ¡Yo sé muy bien lo que haces TODAS las noches con ese consolador eléctrico que tienes escondido en tu armario! ¡No intentes parecer una santa cuando eres más caliente que las mujeres de las pelis porno!- sacando todo eso de la indignación que me dio, la dejé más muda que una tumba y más roja que la sangre.

Todos los presentes, sin excepción alguna, clavaron los ojos en ella, ruborizándola aun más de lo que estaba.

-¡N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No es lo que creen! ¡Dejen de mirarme asiii!- pff, ¿¡La gran líder de las valquirias se pone a llorar solo porque está avergonzada igual que lo haría una niña!? Hoy día ya nadie se esfuerza ni un poco por mantener intactas las imágenes que se tienen de ellos.

No solo yo, sino que la gran mayoría había tenido una reacción propia a esa escena tan novedosa.

-B-Brunilda, cálmate- Tyr, con cara de preocupación, fue el único que se acercó a la señorita que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y quiso consolarla.

-¡Tyr! ¡Tyyyrrr!- Brunilda le plantó un abrazo de oso a Tyr sin parar de llorar.

El se quedó tieso un momento por ese gesto, para entonces sonreír ampliamente y devolvérselo.

La sonrisa de un hombre enamorado; siempre supe que ese tipo sentía algo más que amistad.

Un agradable momento para él, seguro.

Y fue por eso mismo, que no me logré contener las ganas de arruinárselo.

Le lancé un silbido al musculitos y él me miró, como si supiera que era para él. Yo le sonreí e hice un circulo con mis índice y pulgar izquierdos, para atravesarlo entonces con mi índice derecho.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció con ese gesto.

Ahora se nota a tres mil años luz que está molesto.

Misión cumplida.

En el pasado se dio una ocasión donde él me arruinó mi relación con una mujer de la que llegué a enamorarme. El muy bastardo la sedujo mientras yo no estaba cerca y llegó a acostarse con ella, evento que presencié cuando fui a visitarla. Ese día era su cumpleaños y planeaba proponerle matrimonio, ya se imaginaran como quedé cuando vi a esa mujer cabalgándolo en la cama donde recién la noche anterior lo habíamos hecho. Desde mi punto de vista, estoy completamente justificado para arruinarle la vida amorosa a él.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Acabemos con ellos aquí! ¡No debemos dejar que huyan!- con ese grito de guerra, el seductor de mujeres ajenas, todavía abrazando a Brunilda, hizo que el resto de los Azgardianos gritaran con furor.

Mejor prepararse, no voy a poder evitar pelear aunque Jesús intente protegerme.

Apreté los puños y me puse en postura al lado de Jesús.

Los polvos pronto empezarán a perder efecto, si esto dura mucho estaré en peligro.

Jesús creó una espada y una lanza de luz. Separó las piernas y cruzó las armas como una X.

Ya no queda espacio en sus ojos para más seriedad, se está desbordando.

Nos miramos cada uno de los que estábamos consientes en esa sala.

Esta sería la lucha final para alcanzar la libertad.

.

.

.

.

La palabra clave es Sería .

Algo pasó e impidió que la batalla tuviera lugar.

Y ese algo, inició con el sonido de una moto.

SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (N/A: Lo siento, no sé si sea la onomatopeya correcta, perdón si no es así).

Desconcertado, moví los ojos y hasta la cabeza por todas partes, queriendo ubicar la fuente de ese repentino ruido; pero no la encontré por mí mismo, sino que irrumpió en la cámara del Bifrost.

Lo que lo producía por mi madre que cuando lo vi sentí que la boca me caería al piso y se me saldrían los ojos de lo mucho que los abrí. Y fijo que el resto de los que lo vieron estaban iguales o peores que yo.

Aquel creador sónico añadió una nueva eufonía al aire en conjunción con la anterior mencionada.

-¡JIIIIIII-JAAAAAAAAAAA!- mi hermano, conduciendo una motocicleta roja (que cabe destacar, llevaba grabados los símbolos femenino y masculino a un lado del tanque de combustible), vistiendo un traje de dominatrix y con marcas de besos por toda la careta, irrumpió en la cámara con un grito al más puro estilo del salvaje oeste.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA

Pasando a través de los Azgardianos, sacó un subfusil, lo apuntó al techo y descargó todo el cartucho en el.

-¡AJUUUUUAAAAAAAA!- otra vez, con un grito botado a todo pulmón, paró la moto delante de nosotros y empezó a quemar las llantas en el suelo, haciendo un circulo negro en menos de diez (10) segundos.

O está drogado, o está feliz o las dos (2) vainas.

Cuando ultimó su obra, bajó de la moto de un salto. Entonces sujetó el transporte con cada mano y se lo lanzó a los Azgardianos, quienes lo esquivaron con mucha facilidad a pesar de la visible perplejidad en sus caras.

-¡Presten atención bola de putos!- y con el típico léxico de nuestra raza, así como también los movimientos y tono de voz que denotaban claramente que se había metido algo, gritó- ¡De ahora en adelante, me conocerán como, Brock, el dios de la pasión!- y soltó esa pendejada con todo el orgullo del mundo resonando en cada silaba- ¿¡Oyeron bien!? Ese título recién me lo acaba de conceder mi futura esposa, Freya-tan~- una ridiculez más grande que la anterior, enunciada con un tono más pasional y meloso- Justo después de que, con mi enorme hombría…- y el tipo se ha sacado el ganso sin ningún pudor y mostrado a todo el público- le hiciera lo que ninguno de ustedes, panda de infelices impotentes, logro hacerle en más de cinco mil quinientos (5500) años; ¡Complacerla en la cama! ¿¡Como les quedó el ojo perros!?

No sé qué cara habré puesto, pero llevo claro que no era una de tranquilidad, pues ese sentimiento era el mínimo que se mantenía en mi interior, siendo un pandemónium emocional la mayor parte.

Brock continuo soltando las mil y un locuras por un rato más, que seguro hubiese sido eterno si yo no intervenía.

Tomándolo del hombro, forzándolo a darme la cara y metiéndole cinco (5) bofetadas bien dadas, le hablé:

-¡Brock, reacciona! ¿Qué te fumaste ahora hermano?- el, con los ojos idos y la sonrisa más reverendamente estúpida que vi jamás, contesto.

-¡Algo llamado, AMOR!- le volví a meter una bofetada, pero nada, siguió con eso.

-Luego me ocuparé de ti- suspiré padeciendo enorme pesadez y me fui con él hasta donde me hallaba antes, sin meterle el pene dentro del traje otra vez por cierto.

Lo olvidé por el persistente sentimiento de estupor al que conllevó la entrada de Brock, cuya presencia no me permitía concentrarme y pensar bien.

Así de grande fue el shock.

Y dudo que se me vaya a pasar en un buen rato.

Aunque por sus caras supe que estaban en el mismo percance mental que yo, los Aesir y guerreros nos apuntaron con sus armas.

He de reconocer su capacidad de respuesta aun estando perturbados por una vista tan fuerte. Seguro que la experiencia en las batallas los preparó bastante bien para momentos como este.

Aun así, no impedirán que escapemos.

Solo necesitamos una distracción.

Y creo que esa distracción está por llegar.

Ya debe estar por cumplirse la cuenta regresiva, solo debe faltar

Tres (3)

Dos (2)

Uno (1)

Yyyyyy acción.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

El estruendo se sintió tanto en el piso como en el aire. El sonoro ruido de una gran explosión tocó mis oídos.

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Y fue inmediatamente seguido por otros tres (3), cada una más fuerte que el anterior.

Esbocé una tremenda sonrisa de satisfacción cuando presencié como una alarma colosal se encendía en los rostros de mis enemigos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Con esa última explosión atronadora, cada uno se apresuró a la entrada de la cámara del Bifrost, dejando salir alguno que otro grito de horror al ver lo que acontecía afuera.

-¡La ciudad! ¡Está siendo destruida!- un grito masculino grueso.

-¡Es el Sistema Urano! ¡El Sistema Urano está bombardeando Azgard!- ahora vino un grito masculino más como de joven.

-¡El Valhalla, el Bilskirnir, el cuartel general y el palacio de Freya-sama!- al final, una voz femenina.

-¡¿EL PALACIO DE FREYA?!- casi todos los hombres Azgardianos gritaron eso como si fuera tan aterrador como el mismo Ragnarok.

-¡¿EL PALACIO DE FREYA-TAN?!- chi, con lo bueno que estaba el ambiente, ¿Por qué tuvo que despertar?

Me vi forzado a extraer hasta la última gota de fuerza en mi cuerpo para impedir que Brock saliera corriendo para ir al aludido sitio, dando la impresión de que allí se encontrara lo más importante para él.

Y conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que así sea ahora.

-¡Jesús!- arrastrando a mi hermano, llamé al que más confianza le tenía entre ambos si me preguntaran en la actualidad- ¡Aprovechemos el pequeño momento!- cual costal de papas, me llevé a Brock al hombro y corrí a dicho objetivo.

-¡Sí!- no dudó en seguirme.

-¡No permitan que se escapen!- la voz del padre de todos los cabronianos penetró mis oídos. Tal parece que dejó de estar sobando.

-¡No se atrevan a huir sin hacerse responsables por lo que hicieron! ¡ENFERMOS!- el siguiente grito que resonó fue de la reina de la vírgenes en Azgard.

-¡Jesús, ven aquí y termina la pelea!- y como cereza del pastel, el ricitos de oro al que le dimos nuestra obra maestra. Un desperdicio total de tiempo y recursos, cabe mencionar.

-¡Jesús, crea la barrera más fuerte que puedas a nuestro alrededor y del portal, rápido!- le pedí.

El me respondió primeramente con ojos extrañados; pero entonces dijo que si con la cabeza.

Parándose en seco frente al portal, extendió las dos (2) manos adelante y gritó:

-[Faith of Hearth] (Fe del corazón)

Vi formarse en nuestro contorno un domo de energía dorada transparente, con una cruz en la copa.

A primera vista se ve débil por lo delgada que es, pero para un conocedor de este tipo de artes como yo, sin duda es la más fuerte que tiene.

No creo que puedan atravesarla, y el ojo de Odín no funciona con el poder sacro, por tanto

Dejé a Brock en el piso.

Me acerqué a la pared de la barrera que iba de cara a los Azgardianos, quienes al haber notado ya que no podrían destruirla mostraban un gesto de pura rabia.

Plantándome firme ante ellos, con la seguridad de la barrera ayudándome, hablé fuerte y claro al tiempo que alzaba la mano a modo de despedida.

-¡Hasta nunca, malditos perros infelices! ¡Fue un completo disgusto permanecer en este puñetero agujero mierdoso que llaman ciudad por tanto tiempo!

Ubicando con la mirada a tres (3) personas entre ellos, proseguí con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-Odín, Muchas gracias por la Hospitalidad" que nos diste. Cuando veas a tu esposa dale mis saludos, y dile que siempre me acuerdo de ella antes de dormir; que me acuerdo de cuando la tenia debajo de mi, y ella me decía que era el mejor hombre con el que había estado en su vida. Y ya que Brock no está en sus cabales ahorita, te informo de su parte que gozó un bolon con tus Whiskis más exóticos y el magnifico vino que que te hiperesmeraste en esconder y añejar durante tanto tiempo.

Me sentí en la gloria cuando me echó una mirada de ira suprema.

-Brunilda- llamé a la segunda (2°) en la lista- te aviso, que la computadora que tenía los videos donde aparecías era mía; también que si me pongo a contar la cantidad de veces que me jalé el ganso viendo cómo te bañabas mientras llorabas porque no tenías un novio, ¡Sinceramente no acabo hoy!

Roja como una cereza y furibunda cual lobo rabioso, apretó los puños hasta que le salieron sangre.

-¡Tyr!- me guardé lo más divertido para el final.

Clavé mis ojos firmemente en el dios de la guerra, quien me respondía de igual manera.

Le sonreí hasta que me dolieron las mejillas.

Volví los ojos a Brunilda.

-Brunilda, te informo que ¡Tyr está enamorado de ti!- vociferé con todas mis fuerzas.

Y ella dejó de estar roja y con la cara de muerte como efecto inmediato, pasando a dejar ver un gesto atónito, mismo con el que miró a Tyr.

El la observó, con las mejillas rojas y tragando saliva. Entonces volvió conmigo, pero sus orbes mostraban el mismo sentimiento que Brunilda hace un segundo.

-Me acordaré de esto- declaró, sin pinta de estar hablando a la ligera.

-Me vale madres- encogiéndome de hombros, le hice una peineta.

Sin decir nada más, me di la vuelta, cargue otra vez a Brock y con el pecho en alto caminé rumbo al portal.

Jesús me estaba viendo con una gota escurriéndole por la mejilla.

Parece que comprendió que lo que buscaba principalmente al pedirle la barrera, era fastidiar en sus caras peladas a quienes les guardo más rencor de entre todos los Azgardianos por última vez.

Odín, quien ordenó matarnos más por sus deseos propios que por cagarnos en la ley.

Brunilda, quien lideró los ataques a nuestras bases y saqueó lo que teníamos en ellas.

Tyr, quien me robó a mi mujer.

Una (1) parte de mí ira se satisfizo con eso.

Crucé el portal entonces, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa imborrable.

Hora de volver a casa.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Brunilda se puso en pie y disparó una ráfaga congelante contra la barrera tan pronto cada uno de ellos pasó por el portal, con ningún resultado positivo claro está.

Puedo ver que está completamente furiosa, y no es para menos.

Yo mismo quiero estrangular a ese maldito enano por lo que dijo.

Pero esa barrera que creó Jesús, no es una que podamos destruir a menos que todos pongamos el máximo empeño con nuestros mejores ataques, y nadie está lo bastante óptimo para dar la talla en esa tarea.

Me siento impotente por esto. Aun con todo el esfuerzo que pusimos no logramos superar a Jesús, y el escapó con Sindri y Brock.

Pero eso no es lo peor, en serio que no lo es.

Es un día oscuro, demasiado oscuro para Azgard.

Por lo que sucedió hace un momento, ese bombardeo sorpresa del Sistema Urano, pienso que algo pasó mientras peleábamos.

Dvalin era el encargado de dirigir las maquinas y armas, el Sistema Urano entre ellas como es natural, desde el laboratorio central. No obstante, dudo que él haya hecho el ataque. Debe de saber que si va contra nosotros morirá, y no es como que no esté consciente de que no puede escapar de aquí, lo que elimina en su totalidad la posibilidad de una traición.

Entonces, ¿Habrá pasado lo que dijo que podría pasar?

Con la vista en el techo, me acordé de cuando hace dos mil (2000) años, Dvalin le pidió a Odín-sama que le permitiera vigilar ese laboratorio, alegando que Sindri y Brock podrían intentar asaltarlo en cualquier momento para robar toda la información almacenada allí.

Odín-sama se rió, y todos los que estaban allí, incluyéndome, también; pero con algo de insistencia de Dvalin, logró convencerlo de aceptar.

Por ese entonces, todos creíamos que estaba delirando, puesto que nadie que no calzara como mínimo en el top doscientos estaría lo bastante loco para jugarse el cuello por la información que hay en ese laboratorio.

Ahora hay enormes posibilidades de que Dvalin se convierta en un profeta.

Como sea, pensaré en eso después. El bombardeo seguía.

-¡Todos, escúchenme!- puesto que continuaba arrodillado, me paré y hable a todos mis compañeros de armas- Luego podremos enfurecernos todo lo que queramos por esta derrota, ahora debemos apresurarnos a parar el bombardeo del Sistema Urano.

Caminé a la salida, con las miradas de todos sobre mí, y puse mi atención sobre el objeto que dije.

A lo sumo, tenemos menos de nueve (9) minutos antes de que acabe de reducir la ciudad a ruinas.

Habrá que arar en el mar para detenerlo antes de que ese lapso termine.

Guh, esto se me clava en el corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que resultar así?

-¡Necesito que den todo lo que tienen ahora, hermanos míos! ¡Si no destruimos el Sistema Urano pronto, las consecuencias serán mucho mayores a las que nos preparamos para afrontar!

No quiero tener que destruir tan hermosa arma. Yo quería verla surcar los cielos en el campo de batalla, destrozando a nuestros enemigos; mostrando todo su poder.

Pero

Los científicos que conocen los códigos para desactivar su ataque, están en los refugios, y tardaríamos como mínimo cuatro (4) minutos a donde los construimos, aun si fuera Thor.

Si vamos a buscar a quien pare esto, tardaremos de trece (13) a dieciocho (18) minutos en llevarlo al laboratorio para que introduzca el código de desactivación.

En resumen, ir por la vía en la que no perdemos el Sistema, llevaría a que Azgard sufra daños que estarían fuera de nuestro alcance de reparación.

Pasaría a ser una reconstrucción.

Tsk, y yo creyendo que podríamos con cualquier cosa que saliera si Jesús volvía a aparecer.

Ni siquiera pudimos usar la mitad del sistema Antijesús.

Debimos hacerle caso a Brunilda, si que pudimos evitar esto de haber actuado antes.

Me disculparé con ella después por no apoyarla.

Y de paso

\- - mis mejillas ardieron.

Ahora que lo sabe, voy a tener que hablar con ella luego.

-Todo el que pueda seguir, acompáñeme- saqué mi espada, apuntando con ella a nuestro objetivo: nuestra propia arma.

Y claro está, más de uno se mostró recio a hacer esto. Tienen los mismos ojos que yo ahora, lo sé por eso; no obstante, el resto de las Valquirias salvo por Brunilda, soldados y la mayoría de mis hermanos vinieron a mí y se pararon en dos (2) grupos a mis lados.

-¡El grupo de la derecha, ataque la izquierda!, ¡El grupo de la izquierda, ataque la derecha!- haciendo la pantomima de cortar con mi espada, ordené, luego de que analicé de reojo los grupos y cavilé cual sería el más adecuado para cada flanco.

Gritando para la batalla, mis compañeros de armas se elevaron en el cielo con ruta fija al Sistema Urano.

Ay, no me quiero mover de aquí, no soportaré ver su destrucción.

Pero tengo que.

-¡Thor!- mi hermano mayor, quien yacía parado tres (3) metros a mi espalda, reaccionó caminando hacia la entrada a mi llamado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- fue su única pregunta al tiempo que miraba la nave y sonreía.

-Lo que quieras, solo destruye esa nave- su punto más fuerte en la batalla es el poder puro. Ese modo de acción es el más adecuado para él.

-Je, ya rugiste- una sonrisa sedienta de acción acompañó sus palabras, y un ruido chisporroteante, así como multitud de relámpagos, fueron el preludio a un despegue tan raudo como una centella, literalmente.

Su emoción para con las peleas es incorregible; pero no es que pueda juzgarlo cuando me pasa lo mismo a mí.

Ahora solo quedan Odín-sama y Brunilda.

-Odín-sama, ¿Qué hará usted?- le pregunté a mi único superior en el mando militar.

Como es usual cuando piensa, se frotó la barba mirándome. Su Gungnir en mano y una sonrisa apacible adornándole el semblante.

-Hmm pues ahora mismo me gustaría dormir. Mi viejo cuerpo ya no está hecho para esta clase de ajetreo, y estoy preocupado por el bienestar de Frigg- cerró los ojos.

-¿Pero?- será un bromista despreocupado, pero sé que no habría llevado las riendas de Azgard por tanto tiempo con una manera de ser tan simple.

Su sonrisa cobró un aire distinto.

-Pero para alguien como yo, es deshonroso el quedarme viendo como unos mocosos van una batalla dentro de mi propio reino y no hacer nada- se levantó del rincón donde estaba recostado y recorrió los pasos hasta la entrada de la cámara- Digo, ¿Qué clase de rey sería de lo contrario?

Dando un pequeño golpe al suelo con su Gungnir, un círculo mágico apareció debajo suyo y lo desapareció de aquí.

Volví a sentir su presencia más arriba, a la altura del Sistema Urano.

Un viejo roñoso, pero el único de nosotros cuyo espíritu de batalla nunca ha cambiado a pesar de las circunstancias. Alguien inclusive más valiente que yo.

Y el único Azgardiano que puede lidiar con Thor; más no vencerlo.

Viendo como casi todos habían entrado a escena, decidí darme la vuelta para ver cara a cara a la única que quedaba aquí a parte de mí.

Ella me observaba directamente a los ojos, con un gesto de nervios, sus mejillas encendiéndose tenuemente en carmín y jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

No tengo que ser Mimir para que me sea palmario lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

Inhala exhala.

Hablar no me es lo más fácil del mundo ahora mismo; necesito preparación antes de hacerlo.

-Brunilda- comencé- sobre lo que dijo Sindri

-¿¡Sí!?- me sobresalté cuando, más rápido que la luz, Brunilda llegó delante de mí.

Viendo tal reacción y acordándome de ciertas palabras de Sindri para ella, llegué a la conclusión de que es cierto lo de su exasperación por conseguir un novio.

Son buenas noticias para mí.

-P-Prometo hablarlo contigo después- mis palabras salieron con problemas engendrados de la estupefacción por lo recién acontecido.

Y justo como esperaba, mostró decepción en sus ojos y expresión facial. Seguro quería que lo habláramos ahora mismo; pero no podemos perder tiempo en esas cosas, hay algo más importante delante nuestro.

-Ve con los demás, ayúdalos como apoyo en la retaguardia y si tienes la oportunidad, busca el generador de energía del Sistema Urano. Si lo destruimos, la batalla acabará más rápido que solo destruyéndolo por completo- di instrucciones claras y le abrí el paso, queriendo de esa manera gesticular que fuera.

\- entendido- todavía decepcionada y con un pequeño puchero en los labios, caminó a la entrada.

Seguí su espalda hasta que se elevó en el cielo.

Suspiré con pesadumbre.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí tan tenso al hablar con alguien?

¿Es esta la parte incomoda de estar enamorado?

Supongo que sí, aunque la verdad no lo puedo saber, nunca me ha atraído de esta manera otra chica a parte de Brunilda.

Lo mejor será que vaya reuniendo todo mi valor desde ahora. Cuando lo hablemos, voy a necesitarlo, y mucho si es más difícil que esto de ahora.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, fui a acompañar a mis hermanos de armas en la batalla.

Al mismo tiempo que aquello pasaba

-Finalmente acabooooo~- un suspiro de escueto y profundo alivio voló de la boca de Sindri, quien dejó caer en la tierra a su hermano sin ningún tipo de amabilidad como si de basura se tratase, poniéndose de rodillas e iniciando una sesión de besos con el suelo- la tierra de mi hogar, la extrañaba tanto~- derramando lagrimas vivas.

-Freya-tan~- desde su mundo de fantasía al que había regresado hace poco, Brock musitó.

\- -Jesús solo se quedó con la cara puesta en el horizonte, ligeramente aturdido gracias al corto viaje en el puente arcoíris.

Aunque su nivel de peligro era nulo, aquellos que no estaban muy acostumbrados a usarlo padecían ligeras dificultades temporales. Concretamente, en sus sentidos ópticos y auditivos. Entre estas se podían encontrar el mareo; pérdida y recuperación momentáneas de la audición, así como una agudeza extrema en breves instantes; delirios auditivos y visuales, ceguera repentina y a veces, otalgia o acufenos.

No es nada cómodo, como notaran.

Con ojos cerrados para buscar mitigar el malestar, el castaño permaneció firme como estatua donde estaba. Su respiración, lenta pero pesada, era más que audible para sus oídos en ciertas ocasiones; más en otras, hasta el pequeño barullo del más serio de los hermanos Huldra era mudo para él.

Pequeños puntos blancos aparecían por momentos en la oscuridad que le brindaban sus pestañas, y con esto un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Si no fuera porque ya había experimentado cosas peores en el pasado, eso lo hubiera afectado hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

Perdido en un mar de alucinaciones audiovisuales, el hombre no se percató de que Sindri, quien dejó de besar el suelo pocos segundos atrás, se había parado a su lado y lo había llamado varias veces.

\- sús- una pequeña vocecita, con sonar ondulante, llegó a sus oídos; no obstante, el castaño ojiavellana pensó que se trataba de alguna de todas las otras fantasías del mismo índole sensorial.

\- esús- sin embargo, luego de que este se repitiera tres (3) veces, una ligera intriga nació en la cabeza del hombre.

Esa voz, además, era diferente al resto de sus alucinaciones sónicas; esta no producía eco luego de la primera (1°) manifestación.

En ese momento, Jesús logró encontrar la luz en toda esa penumbra alucinógena, y recobrar sus sentidos lo necesario para darse cuenta.

-¡JESÚS!- peló los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa que le produjo el grito de Sindri, quien con varias venas remarcadas en la frente y pómulos, le arrojaba una mirada de disgusto.

-¿Sindri?- viendo al enano, el hombre inquirió al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza, confuso por no saber cuando había llegado a su costado.

-¡Respóndeme cuando te hable! ¡Te llamé un millón de veces!- gritó esa exageración.

-Emm lo siento, no te oía- se disculpó, rascándose la barbilla con el dedo.

-Chi- chasqueando la lengua, miró a donde su hermano- ¡Y tu hasta cuando vas a seguir en el país de las maravillas! ¡Levanta el culo, no te pienso cargar el resto del viaje!- y seguidas de esas rudas palabras, le propinó una buena patada entre nacha y nacha al azul.

-¡KUIII!- chichando como un cerdo ante tal eventualidad, por primera (1°) vez Brock regresó por completo en sí- ¿¡Quien carajo lo hizo!?- rugió, pasando de azul a morado por la rabia y pasando la mirada por todas partes.

-A pues- palmeándose el pecho- yo mismo- Sindri declaró.

Brock lo miró, con los ojos de un depredador psicópata.

-¡Te voy a enseñar a respetar la retaguardia de un hombreeeee!- gritó, literalmente abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Inténtalo si quieres!- lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, iniciándose así una rencilla entre ambos enanos.

Quien era su espectador, los miraba teniendo un gesto cansino total en su fisonomía.

Siempre había tenido la paciencia para resistir sus peleas; discusiones verbales, lenguaje soez, insultos el uno al otro, comentarios obscenos, faltas de conducta y otras muchas cosas que estaban en la lista de cosas que le desagradaban al castaño.

Mas sin embargo, esa noche había adquirido una cantidad de estrés lo bastante molesta como para limitar grandemente su enorme paciencia. Fue por ese motivo que se acercó a donde ambos enanos y con una facilidad que hacía parecer que solo agarraba un par de flores del campo, separó a los hermanos Huldra sujetando a cada uno del hombro.

-[Paren de pelear]- el tono con el que habló al posar sus manos en sus cabezas era distinto al que usualmente empleaba para hablar con otros.

Como si les hubieran lavado el cerebro, las pupilas de Sindri y Brock se contrajeron al máximo y su mirada se volvió una sin un punto específico.

Destensaron sus músculos y calmaron sus manos empuñadas. Las venas que se acentuaron en los rostros de ambos se borraron como por arte de magia.

Al verlos en ese estado, Jesús apartó sus manos.

Las pupilas regresaron a su estado normal y los dos (2) parpadearon un par de veces casi de inmediato.

-¿Q-Que pasó?- con cara de patidifuso, Sindri se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró a todos lados; como perdido.

-¿Hmm?- y entró en el campo visual del calvo azul el castaño de casi dos (2) metros- ¿Jesús?

-¡Hey! ¿¡Usaste tu control mental en nosotros!?- y con la cara de un hombre visitado por su suegra, Sindri interrogó, o más bien declaró eso a Jesús.

-Así es- contestó tranquilo, y cuando el enano iba a reabrir la boca, agregó- No es momento de ponerse a discutir. La barrera que creé no durará por siempre. En cualquier momento desaparecerá y ellos podrán buscarnos. ¿No crees que lo mejor sería ir de una vez a donde vamos?- había sido una noche larga y tempestuosa para el ojiavellana, solo quería poder sentirse tranquilo aunque fuese por un ínfimo instante.

Tales argumentos callaron cualquier palabra rabiosa de Sindri, que solo pudo dar un suspiro y decir:

-La verdad- llevándose las manos a la cintura, pasó a un lado del castaño- esos malditos perros son como un virus. No nos dejaran tranquilos así como así. Es cierto, debemos seguir.

Sin voltearse a decir nada, prosiguió su avance.

Brock siguió su espalda segundos más tarde.

Agradecido por eso, Jesús dibujó una sonrisa suave en sus labios.

Tardó poco tiempo en ponerse a su lado.

El enano más serio habló sin previo aviso.

-Tardaremos como mínimo dos (2) días de viaje a pie. Me conozco una posada que está a mitad de camino. La encargada y yo somos amigos, nos dejará quedarnos gratis una noche para descansar si se lo pido- Brock comentó sus palabras.

-¿Te refieres a Fiona? Ella y tu fueron amigos con derecho alguna vez, ¿No?- por extraño que suene, especialmente porque es Brock quien la realizó, la pregunta no llevaba consigo dobles intenciones.

-Algo así ella y yo tuvimos una relación de Más que amigos pero menos que amantes en el pasado. Cuando eso acabó, decidimos seguir con nuestra vida romántica con otras personas; pero continuamos viéndonos por algún tiempo para tener sexo casual. Siempre disfrutamos mucho esos momentos, aunque ya no tenían amor de por medio- relató el enano.

Brock silbó.

-Y yo que pensaba que la única historia interesante que tuviste con una mujer fue con Snow - unos ojos de muerte impidieron que continuara su oración.

Ese era un tema Tabú para Sindri, y Brock lo olvidó por un momento.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el azul.

\- como sea- con sequedad en su hablar, Sindri volvió la vista al frente, donde los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a salir ya en el horizonte.

-Parece que conseguimos llegar al alba- Brock comentó, notando tal panorama- Quien lo diría. Honestamente, creí que no sobreviviríamos a esto cuando lo planeamos antes- con los brazos detrás de la nuca, confesó.

-Honestamente no creí que YO sobreviviría. Mientras tú estabas cogiéndote a Freya, yo tuve que pelear a muerte y en soledad contra un Hulk mitad gorila mutante- buscó reprocharle su fallo como hermano casi disimuladamente en cada palabra.

-Ya veo. Creo que tomé la decisión correcta entonces. No me habría gustado verme las caras con algo así, además de que ese fue el mejor polvo de mi vida- haciendo gala de su cinismo innato, Brock soltó esa respuesta.

-Si no respondías eso, fijo que hubiera creído que no eras tú- rodó los ojos.

\- - mientras ellos conversaban, Jesús se quedó con los ojos en el trayecto, pero su mente en otra parte.

Rememoraba la pelea con Vidar.

Específicamente cuando le derramó esa poción.

Si él no le daba esa poción en ese momento, seguro que su actualidad no sería más que un sueño.

Pero por más que pensaba y pensaba, no podía hallar la respuesta al por qué lo hizo.

¿Tal vez debería de comentárselo a Sindri como le dijo que lo haría? De los hermanos Huldra, el siempre fue el cerebro, quizás podría ayudarlo a encontrar una respuesta a su duda; quizás.

Decidió seguir pensando en ello luego. Svartalfheim, además de ser hogar de la raza enana, también era la tierra actual de los elfos oscuros; a esas horas todavía podían estar rondando los alrededores.

Aun con su poder, ellos no eran seres que debieran tomarse a la ligera, especialmente en su territorio; debía tener los ojos en todas partes.

Con esos circunspectos pensamientos, siguió caminando en silencio, sintiendo como el aire se llenaba de las voces de los dos (2) hermanos enanos.

Al menos eso impediría que el viaje fuese aburrido.

Mientras en el reino elfo oscuro/enano los tres protagonistas de este arco se dirigían a algún sitio en cualquier punto de ese mundo, los guerreros de Azgard combatían con ferocidad buscando destruir su gran arma.

Donde todos habían estado reunidos hace escasos momentos, la sala del Bifrost, el guardián de Azgard había quedado acostado tranquilamente donde fue mandado por el semidiós.

Este observaba el techo con una calma que no combinaba nada con la situación actual de su hogar. Parecía que no le importaba en absoluto.

Tap tap tap tap

Sus oídos se movieron y sus ojos volaron a un punto de la habitación donde ligeras y lentas pisadas provenían.

Arqueó las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas, compañero traidor?- dijo con un tono más o menos bromista.

De las sombras del lugar, la figura de Vidar se presentó.

Estaba hecho boñiga, en pocas palabras.

Parecía que una manada de búfalos se había organizado para hacer una fiesta grado latina sobre él.

De hecho, hasta un brazo le faltaba.

\- - siguió con su caminata con rumbo fijo al guardián de los cuernos.

-Jesús con esa transformación es un verdadero monstruo ¿Eh?, aun con esa mejora te dio una buena paliza después de entrar en ella.

\- - silencio sepulcral todavía.

\- ¿Ya tienes pensada alguna excusa para Odín, Vidar?

Después de recorrer todos los pasos necesarios, el rubio se recostó en la pared justo al lado de Heimdall.

Negó suavemente.

-Si dices la verdad seguramente te desterraran para siempre. Si mientes pero no los convences te forzaran a decir la verdad. ¿Realmente no tienes nada aun para justificar el que Jesús entrara en ese modo por más herido que quedó?

Negación lenta otra vez.

-Hmp bueno, por lo menos yo tengo un buen pretexto cuando quieran saber que pasó antes de que llegaran.

El rubio continuó con la vista perdida en la pared de enfrente.

Luego de que Jesús usara el llamado [Modo Sacro] la balanza se inclinó profusamente a su favor.

Le dio una paliza de proporciones bíblicas al dios silencioso y este regresó a donde sus hermanos.

Usó una habilidad especial que tenia para transmitir fuerza y energía a varias personas a la vez en ellos. Ese fue el motivo de que se volviesen a mover tan pronto.

Les pasó todo lo que tenía a ellos equitativamente y cayó desmayado.

Fue una estrategia para sobrevivir al coloso con forma de hombre que enfrentaban.

Jesús lo siguió en poco tiempo y se encontró cara a cara con quienes decidieron hacerle frente.

No tardó en medio matarlos a todos y retirarse después de comunicarse con el Huldra.

Seguro que fue Frey (Quien en un momento dado se oculto paratratar sus heridas al ver que perderian la batalla) el que los curó lo necesario para viajar a la cámara Bifrost y además para semi librar la Ardua batalla contra el Sistema Urano en la actualidad.

Se dice Ardua entre comillas porque de no estar sus cuerpos en un estado tan peliagudo, no tardarían ni quince segundos en volar en pedazos la gran nave. Aunque si lo hacían sería peligroso. Esas naves venían con una bomba integrada en un punto solo conocido por quienes la colocaron, y que explosionaría si era golpeada o destruida toda la nave; a menos que la desintegraran en un instante.

Vidar, después de recuperar su conciencia y resarcirse su cuerpo de energía, fue volando a la torre del Bifrost teniendo cuidado de no excederse, esperando presenciar la huida de los dos enanos y el castaño.

Lo que nos lleva a este momento.

-Me gustaría saber una cosa, Vidar- lo miró.

El siguió inalterable.

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste con esa poción dual máxima? Pudiste matarlo si querías en ese momento.

\- ¿Vidar?

\- trato- por fin, el dios silencioso hizo lo que solo hacía cuando era en verdad necesario, romper su silencio.

-¿Hmm?- curiosamente, el guardián cornudo ni se inmutó por la voz joven y serena del hombre.

-Cumplia mí parte del trato- cerró los ojos, ubicándolos en el techo al re exteriorizarlos.

-¿Tu parte del trato? ¿Trato con quién? ¿Con Jesús?- la curiosidad se adueñó del hombre.

-no- voz baja, ojos que parecían en trance y una mano frotando su cuello.

-¿Entonces?

\- - por primera vez desde que se sentó en la misma pared, puso a Heimdall en su mira.

Las palabras que dejó salir fueron el detonante de un perfil estupefacto.

-Con su padre.

FLASHBACK (ochocientos años atrás).

En medio de una de las tantas aglomeración de arboles y fauna del reino de Alfheim, un acentuado y caudaloso cráter resaltaba como luciérnaga en una noche sin luna.

En el centro de este cráter, un rubio con el cuerpo acaudalado de heridas, magulladuras y sangre besaba el piso terroso.

Sentado en el borde del cráter, un anciano alto, con un triangulo en el dorso de su cabeza y una daga en su mano lo observaba pacíficamente.

A diferencia de él abatido Vidar, este ser no presentaba ni el más leve rasguño.

 **-Has perdido, pequeño Vidar-** enunció con deje calmo y sereno.

\- - aunque herido, el dios silencioso yacía consiente y en su típica mudez.

 **-Ahora ¿Me escucharas?-** inquirió curvando una ceja.

\- - sin bajar la guardia, pero si la cabeza, el rubio se sentó sobre sus rodillas con crasa parsimonia.

 **-Me alegra saberlo-** le lanzó la daga, aparentemente sin mucha fuerzaempleándose.

Vidar la agarró al vuelo, desapareciéndola en un círculo mágico. Sin elevar la mirada ni un poco en todo momento.

 **-** **Presta atención** **. Ahora mismo puedo escoger entre tomar tu vida, o perdonarla. ¿Comprendes?-** su oración y pregunta salieron con simplicidad **\- Tomar tu vida es lo último que quieres que haga, ¿No es verdad? Si lo hago, no tendrás posibilidades de regresar ahora que tu facción no tiene creyentes. Lo único que te esperará es la nada o el Hellheim, y no quieres caer en ninguno.**

\- - no habló, pero demostró que sus palabras eran ciertas cuando apretó los puños y la boca.

 **\- Pero al igual que tu tomar tu vida es lo último que quiero hacer-** añadió.

Su semblante se contorsionó en uno de incertidumbre feroz. Cada uno de sus orbes se amplió.

No se esperaba la respuesta de quien lo seguía mirando.

 **-No quiero hacerlo porque tu existencia será de suma importancia en un evento futuro-** declaró parándose y saltando dentro del cráter, quedando ante su enemigo derrotado, quien le dijo ¿Qué? con los ojos **\- en un tiempo no muy lejano, mi amado hijo, Jesús, se verá en una situación donde necesite ayuda. Cuando llegue ese momento, quiero que le des una mano. No importa que hagas, pero quiero que te asegures de que sobreviva, ¿Soy claro?**

\- ¿Y si no acepto?- sus palabras salieron abruptamente, y recibió una respuesta igual o más abrupta.

 **-Tus días de existencia serán cortados aquí de forma permanente por mí, y yo ayudaré a mi hijo personalmente cuando sea el momento.**

Respuesta esperada por el hijo de Odín.

\- ¿Cuándo?

 **-Lo sabrás cuando pase-** a sabiendas de que aceptó en su interior calladamente, le dijo **\- lo haría yo mismo, pero debo hacer preparativos para otro evento aun más grande que acaecerá mucho después.**

Eso captó la atención del hombre, pero cuando al fin optó por alzar la cara con intención de indagar, quien lo había aplastado con su inconmensurable poder ya no estaba a la vista.

Pero él sabía que aun lo observaba desde donde quiera que estuviese.

Por un poco más, perduró de rodillas, y solo se levantó cuando escuchó la voz de un elfo de la luz que estaba patrullando el lugar.

Fin FLASHBACK

Guardándose aquel relato y dejando a Heimdall con su curiosidad, el guerrero Aesir cerró sus pestañas una vez más.

En su corazón, sintió algo.

Una sensación.

Una sensación de que una cosa importante había empezado.

-¡Hey, Vidar!, ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Que le debías al padre de Jesús!?- y continuó con sus ojos ocultos aun cuando Heimdall empezó a zarandearlo violentamente.

Con esos eventos, la mañana después de una noche bien inició.

Ending 17 de Gintama:

Se ve cayendo un copo de nieve en cámara lenta, hay un fondo negro detrás y el copo de nieve es brillante.

Luego se ve un territorio lleno de nieve, con grandes montañas y una tormenta de nieve está cayendo.

Dokka uwanosora de sappari kiite naindarou

Se ve a Ace sentado en una parte de algún lugar del sitio, está sin camisa ni pantalón, solo está usando un bóxer blanco, tiene los ojos cerrados y la nieve cae en su cuerpo.

Wazato kobosu sain minogasu kimi

La cámara hace un alejamiento y se puede ver que está meditando en la cima de un risco.

Hora itsudatte onaji de wakariatteru tonda kanchigai da yo

Koko ni iru boku ni kizukenaindarou

Se puede ver a al chico rubio y a la chica pelinegra en medio de algún tipo de bosque, ambos están teniendo un combate de entrenamiento.

Hitogomi ni magirete hitori

Munashikutte miageru sora

La pantalla se divide, en una parte se ve a Dios observando el entrenamiento del chico rubio y la chica pelinegra, en la otra parte se ve a Jesús mirando a Ace con los brazos cruzados.

Todokanai kaiwa kyacchibooru

Kodoku wa mashiteku

Ahora se ve a la chica de pelo negro largo y vestido de lolita gotica sentada en una roca en alguna parte del Edén. Comía fresas y miraba el cielo mientras llovía en el lugar.

Se vuelve a ver a Ace y se hace un acercamiento a su rostro. De repente abre sus ojos y en estos se puede ver una cruz de luz en las pupilas.

Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka

Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai ya

Se ve el mismo bosque donde el rubio y la pelinegra entrenaban siendo supervisados por Dios, ya era de noche y este último continuaba allí.

Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukuru kara

La cámara hace un acercamiento al rostro de Dios, esté mira al horizonte con una expresión seria.

Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou

En alguna parte de El Cielo, se ve a una sombra con forma de serpiente, mirando el horizonte con unos ojos amarillos y un brillo siniestro en ellos.

Hey, hey, kotaete dareka imasenka

Zutto sagashite mo kotae nai kara

Otra vez se ve a Ace, este lleva una camisa blanca, un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Estaba sentado delante de una mesa llena de libros, en el interior de de su habitación con montones de papeles apilados en el piso.

Hey, hey, boku dake ga boku o tsukurunda

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y llevaba ojeras debajo de estos.

Cerca de él, su Padre lo observaba desde su trono.

Naitatte waratte nikundatte aishitte ikiteikou

Entonces la escena cambia. Ahora Ace está en el bosque de su sueño, con una figura negra parada de cara a él.

Se ven los ojos de la silueta mirandolo con un brillo de color ámbar en ellos.

Ace alza su mano a donde la silueta y esta lo imita.

Hey, hey, samurai haato.

Finalmente, cuando se tocan los dedos del otro, de la unión sale una luz que cubre toda la imagen.

Fin del Capitulo.

Ho-Hola soy Ace Darkbringer.

Y les apuesto un review, a que no esperaban que volviese a actualizar tan rápido.

Después de un largo tiempo, aquí está el capitulo 6 de El Ángel Guardián de las Llamas Blancas que finaliza este mini arco.

Créanme damas y caballeros, realmente quería acabar con este mini arco.

Lamento si no fue bueno. Escribir peleas no es lo mío en realidad.

Pero lo crean o no, esta parte de la historia fue una de cierta importancia pues Sindri y Brock son personajes muy relevantes en ella y aparecen otros personajes importantes también.

Bueno, ahora por fin puedo continuar con Ace.

Y si, Ace conocerá a Sindri y Brock después, si eso se están preguntando los que les interesó.

En el siguiente capitulo, creo que hablaré un poco de ciertas cosas que tal vez les interese saber, aunque no aseguro nada, pero por favor espérenlo.

No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, solo que después de pensarlo un poco, he decidido que Magi no aparecerá en esta historia.

Este mensaje va dirigido a aquellos que seguían mi historia original aquí en Fanfiction y sabían que al principio puse que sería un crossover entre Fairy tail y Magi.

¿El por qué? Cuando decidí incluirlo en el pasado tenía una razón que ahora ya no me parece lo bastante buena, y opino que en realidad no habría podido sacar mucho de esa serie si llegaba a colocarla.

Pero no se preocupen, a cambio, colocaré unas cuantas cosas interesantes de otras series, como por ejemplo (Y seguro se percataron con ciertas partes en este capitulo): Nanatsu no Taizai.

Y ya que estamos. Para todos aquellos que ya han leído los últimos capítulos del manga, ¿No les sorprendió lo de la verdad sobre Estarrosa? Quiero decir, fue una sorpresa esa revelación.

Sobre Ban, esperemos que se traiga algo bueno del purgatorio porque ya la mayoría lo dejó atrás al pobrecito.

En cuanto a Escanor. ¿Creen que vaya a morir? Entiendo que sea mucho poder para su cuerpo, pero sería un duro golpe para todos los que les gusta el personaje.

Una cosa más. ¿Han notado que algunas veces las historias que se escriben aquí parecen más entretenidas que la propia historia verdadera? Quiero decir. Gente que escribe fics de naruto, DxD, Bleach u otras series hacen un trabajo llegan a hacer historias mucho más interesantes que las originales, por ejemplo: White, hasta ahora la más interesante historia de Bleach que he leído aquí, como que entretiene más qué el propio anime y manga; pero claro, esto desde mi punto de vista.

También historias como Issei el príncipe de las tinieblas de Hyoudou Lucifer-sama. Aquellos que la hayan leído entenderán; esa historia es más interesante que buena parte de las novelas.

Bueno, eso era casi todo lo que quería decir; a lo ultimo quiero informar a todos aquellos que los mata la curiosidad, que lo que actualizaré ahora será El Portador de la Espada Azul.

Sé que quieren leer el siguiente capitulo.

Lo veo en sus ojos.

Lo desean ;)

Y no se preocupen, que a modo de compensación por la tardanza (Uff, en unos pocos meses será un año desde que la actualicé) escribiré no uno, sino ¡Cinco capítulos más con sucesión ininterrumpida! (O sea, no subiré otro capitulo de esta historia hasta que suba esos cinco).

Ahora sí, sin nada más que decir.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, estos me motivan a escribir y me recuerdan que hay gente a la que le gustan mis historias.

Muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
